Incoherente corazón
by ire yamichii
Summary: Tamao x Ren cap 35 final :se supone que nunca la amó, entonces, ¿porque no puede soportar la idea de perderla?.
1. Chapter 1

**_Incoherente corazón._**

**_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Se detuvo de improvisto. A tan solo segundos después de sentir un placer abrasador, y todo fue por la acción de la mujer que tenía bajo él.

Miró el rostro de aquella joven.

Su cara pálida mostraba un llamativo sonrojo por toda aquella agitación que él mismo se encargó de propiciarle, mientras sus cabellos estaban esparcidos sobre aquella sabana de seda blanca.

Frunció el entrecejo, ella había intentado besarle. Nuevamente ella le repetía aquellas estúpidas palabras.

Se separó de ella alejándose de su cuerpo desnudo haciendo que su cuerpo tambalease por la acción rápida.

"- ¿No puedes quedarte callada? – preguntó sin ocultar la frustración que le causaba separarse de ella."

Tamao le observó en silencio mientras él comenzaba a vestirse. Cada noche era igual, cada noche desde hacía cuatro meses era exactamente igual.

Él se retiraba a su propia a habitación después de haberla tomado. Una extraña y forzosa vida de casados.

Ella tomó la sabana para cubrir sus pechos mientras tomaba asiento con cierta dificultad.

Quedó en silencio por unos segundos más, para luego mostrarse firme.

"- ¡Si! – dijo levantando el tono de su voz y cerrando sus ojos con fuerza - ¡Te amo! – repitió la palabra que había pronunciado durante aquel acto sexual."

Ren tensaba sus músculos cada vez que la escuchaba repetir esa palabra. Desde hacía casi tres semanas, ella no dejaba de repetírselo.

Aquel matrimonio se había consumado en un acuerdo mutuo que estaba seguro no agradaba a ambos pero ella ahora le profesaba semejante cariño.

"- No es amor – respondió conteniéndose. No podía imaginar que le obligaba a ella a decir que le amaba siendo él tan taciturno."

Notaba como ella le miraba de vez en cuando y su cuerpo reaccionaba cuando él tan solo le devolvía el gesto. L a había deseado pero no había nada tras eso. Definitivamente era una mujer torpe que fue atada a él por acuerdos estúpidos.

Volvió su mirada con severidad justo en el instante en que ella entornaba sus ojos y dejaba a relucir sus lagrimas.

Él presionó sus puños con fuerza. Ahora ni siquiera podía tomarla a gusto ya que siempre, en medio de aquel acto, ella le repetía la misma frase. ¿Hasta cuando tenía que repetirle que no le correspondía?.

¿Acaso ella pensaba que él podía sentir algo?. Sonrió para sí mismo, aquello era una tontería.

"- Piensas que por que no estuve de acuerdo en que te reemplazaran ¿correspondo en algo a tus palabras?."

Tamao le miró inquieta y como siempre, a punto de llorar.

"- ¡Te amo! – repitió haciendo que Ren perdiese la paciencia y se molestara aun más."

"- No puedes dar a luz y ahora ni siquiera puedes cumplir tu deber como esposa – afirmó hablando fuera de sí mismo, tanto así que reaccionó muy tarde ante sus propias palabras."

La había hecho llorar nuevamente obligándolo a salir de la habitación antes que se doblegara y decidiera acercarse a ella.

Esa mujer le hacía cambiar de parecer rápidamente y tenía pruebas de ello.

Él era un heredero de la completa dinastía que gobernaba su apellido, y a pesar de su fría y calculadora manera de tratar a sus cercanías, ella se acercaba y le hacía cambiar de parecer incluso cuando estaba furioso.

Arregló su camisa negra de cuello alto mientras se encaminaba al salón principal de aquella gran fortaleza.

Su hogar era una enorme extensión que tenía mas de mil años de historia y tradiciones que tuvo que aceptar solo por el deseo o más bien, exigencias de sus difuntos padres.

Se maldijo, no dejaba de pensar en el estado de ella. Cada vez se le hacía más detestable estar cerca.

Presionó nuevamente sus puños ya que se sentía un cobarde. Si, admitía que huía de la extraña fuerza que ejercía sobre él una mujer tan débil.

Él era conocido por su crueldad y respetado gracias a eso, sin embargo si ella rogaba por que alguien fuese liberado o porque él cambiara de parecer en decisiones, lo lograba, maldiciéndose al final por no poder negarle aquello.

No aceptaba completamente todo, pero con tan solo el hecho de hacerlo cambiar de parecer o incluso apaciguarlo ya era algo alarmante.

Estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta donde estaba seguro, pasaría todo lo que quedaba de la noche, cuando se dejó notar una figura esbelta frente a él.

"- ¿No duermes? – preguntó la mujer con calma."

Ren suspiró y le dejó pasar. Si no podía negarle casi nada a la que era su esposa, a esa mujer de hermoso ver y cabellera verde, era sin duda la que más confusión le causaba.

"- No tengo sueño, hermana – exclamó girándose."

"- Supe por fuentes de confianza, que te negaste a conseguir otra esposa – sonrió complacida."

"- ¿Y? – preguntó mirándola sin importancia."

La joven se mostró sorprendida y su semblante se endureció.

"- Ren¿es posible que no puedes sentir aunque sea pena por esa mujer?."

"- Si, inspira lastima por su torpeza – se encogió de hombros."

"- Si es así ¿por qué no escoges una esposa que pudiera darte hijos?."

Ren rió ante tal pregunta.

"- Se me obligó a casarme con esa mujer, y ahora que el clan a sabido que no puede quedar en cinta se maldicen por su error ¿ no crees que es suficiente motivo para no prescindir de ella?."

"- ¿Solo lo haces para vengarte de ellos?."

"- ¿Por qué más habría de hacerlo?."

"- Ellos solo querían que engendraras cuando menos dos herederos. – murmuró"

"- Si, y ahora saben que me ataron a una mujer estéril – sonrió ante tal ironía. – creo que después de todo yo salí vencedor."

La joven le observaba con arrepentimiento. Su hermano era de verdad cruel, pero estaba segura que no podía serlo del todo, la prueba más clara es que aquella dulce jovencita de cabellos rosas le amaba y ella lo sabía.

Ren observó a su hermana, esta vestía un traje color lavanda sin mangas. Parecía un atuendo para dormir.

"- En esta época hace mucho calor – sonrió ella como si hubiese leído el pensamiento de él – además, apenas han dado las siete de la noche."

"- ¿A que has venido Jun? – preguntó con calma."

"- He sabido que el hermanastro de Tamao vendrá mañana ¿Te has imaginado que si ella le dice algo, podría eliminar el matrimonio?."

Ren se giró hacia la barra de licores en esa habitación. No dejaba de escucharla, mientras, se servía una bebida en un vaso de cristal.

"- Dudo que lo haga – exclamó con más seriedad."

"- ¿Por qué estas tan seguro? – preguntó con curiosidad."

"- Porque esa mujer no deja de repetir que me ama."

Jun le miró con genuina sorpresa. Él lo había dicho con tan poca importancia que le parecía imposible una actitud tan fría.

"- ¿Te lo ha dicho!- preguntó nuevamente."

Ren se encogió de hombros como respuesta.

"- Pero... ¿tu no le has...?"

"- ¿Qué quieres que le responda? – dijo al fin furioso. Siempre se enfadaba al recordar que ella le decía aquello - Un matrimonio forzado. ¿no te dice suficiente?."

"- Pero, has estado tanto tiempo molesto por este trato que ha sido sin tu consentimiento, que puede que no te das cuenta que estas perdiendo..."

"- Tengo cosas más importantes en que ocuparme que pensar en las palabras de una mujer. Para mi no es sorpresa."

¿Arrogante?. Pues aquel hermano suyo ya tenía otra extraña "cualidad"

A la edad de quince años se convirtió en el líder de la dinastía. Solo había sido criado para ese propósito, en realidad Jun no le culpaba por eso. Sin embargo ahora que él tenía más de veinticinco años esperaba que algo le hiciera reaccionar.

Pero a todo esto, solo se agregó más ira a él cuando se le obligó a casarse con una hija ilegitima de otro clan familiar, siendo casi seis años menor que él.

Jun pudo presenciar como hace más de cuatro meses, Ren se interponía entre aquella unión sabiendo que la joven carecía de muchas cosas que él consideraba importante, pero Jun sabía que aquello solo era una cuartada para hacer lo contrarío a la petición de su padre.

Sabía que la razón por la que él se enfadaba, es que pensando que por ser el líder no tendría que aceptar aquella obligación y sin embargo tuvo que acceder.

Jun pudo percatarse como la tímida jovencita le temía a él por su extraña forma de mirarla. Que estaba segura que le odiaba, aunque poco a poco pudo mirar ciertos cambios gracias a algunos actos de Ren.

De pronto se percató que aquella tímida jovencita se había enamorado profundamente. Al recordarlo sonrió y pensó que Ren podría pensar lo mismo, sin embargo todo aquello era lo contrario.

Ren era un hombre frío que no parecía inmutarse, llevaba todo calculado. La única vez que le vio perder el control fue por algo que dijo la pelirosa y aquello fue una gran noticia.

Nadie podía pensar que una mujer tan dulce tímida y tierna pudiese amar a un cabeza hueca como lo era su hermano.

Tanto Jun como el hermanastro de la jovencita, tuvieron poca esperanza ante esa unión, pero ahora solo sabía de lo triste y apagada que se encontraba aquella joven y más al saber que no podía dar un hijo.

Su familia adoptiva. Los Asakura. Se avergonzaban al saber eso, pero el único que estaba pendiente de ella era su hermanastro, que le profesaba un afecto único, algo que sin duda ella necesitaba.

Jun se preguntaba una y otra vez si Ren estaba enterado de aquello. Lo más probable era que no gracias a que Tamao no solía comentarle nada, pero estaba segura que con la llegada de su hermanastro las cosas podrían cambiar.

Pasaron algunas horas charlando sobre el viaje que ella había hecho antes de visitarlo y hospedarse en aquel gran hogar.

"- ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó Jun al notarlo tan perdido mirando como la lluvia comenzaba a caer y las gotas resbalaban por la ventana."

"- Nada ... – murmuró sin girarse a ella."

Jun suspiró. A veces deseaba saber que era lo que él pensaba. Parecía poner una gran muralla para que nadie pudiese verle de manera vulnerable o saber sus pensamientos. Eran raras las ocasiones en que ella podía mirar al verdadero Ren.

Ren observó como en la parte inferior del lugar se escuchaban muchos ruidos. Decidió salir del salón para averiguar que ocurría, pero en aquel instante una de las sirvientes entró sin permiso alguno.

"- ¿Qué ocurre? – frunció el entrecejo"

La mujer se notaba afligida pero al ver el rostro de él su temor incremento.

"- Ve-verá señor – dijo recordando que era más importante informarle de aquello – La señora,... es la señora."

"- ¿Tamao? – preguntó Jun poniéndose de píe."

"- ¿Qué pasa con ella? – dijo Ren exigiéndole una respuesta inmediata."

"- A sufrido un accidente... – murmuró agitada."

Jun abrió a mayor proporcion sus ojos a causa de la sorpresa, mientras el rostro de Ren quedó estupefacto. No sabía que le había recorrido pero al escuchar aquello dejó caer su vaso de cristal.

"- ¿Qué ocurrió? – preguntó la peliverde sabiendo que su hermano quedó en silencio."

"- E-ella salió... no se porque tan tarde pero... alguno residentes cabalgaban y la encontraron... nos han avisado de inmediato al reconocerla, parece estar muy... – sabía que no daba mucha información pero era a causa del temor. Sin embargo solo pudo sentir lo rápido que pasó Ren a su lado y corrió hasta la salida."

Tanto Jun como aquella mujer intentaron detenerle más él no las escuchó. Tenía un mal presentimiento y no estaba dispuesto a detenerse hasta que viera que esa joven estaba a salvo.

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**Continuara...**

**N/A: **_extraño? si un poquito. bueno otro fic de esta pareja (no puedo evitarlo me encanta y la idea de tenerlos casados me gusta) aunque... eso puede cambiar._

_bueno este fic fue en ratos de poco ocio (hoy si son pocos) pero como ya dije me encanta esta pareja._

_esta vez pienso escribir para darle un escarmiento a mi lindo Ren. (me encanta)_

_bueno espero el fic guste de quien lo lea._

_cuidense. _


	2. ¿Confusión o realidad?

**_Incoherente corazón._**

_Cap2¿Confusión o realidad?._

* * *

¿Un mal presentimiento, sonrió con amargura. Aun le era difícil creer lo que había sucedido. 

La paciencia no era su don y realmente estaba molesto al tener que permanecer en la sala de espera.

Se colocó contra la pared, meditando lo acontecido.

Había encontrado a Tamao gracias a las personas que la habían ayudado.

"- _Parece haber resbalado."_

Recordó haber escuchado de una de las personas. Ren presionó su puño al recordar el estado de aquella joven; mucha sangre esparcida en su cuerpo sin mencionar los hematomas que a simple vista eran serios.

De inmediato, Ren pidió que se le llevara a un hospital, no sin antes recorrer la zona donde Tamao había caído.

Si esa caída no la había matado, era seguro que él lo haría, no le agradaba que ella hiciera florar en él algún sentimiento protector, sin embargo, la duda lo asaltaba ¿Acaso ella querría suicidarse?.

Sentía demasiada culpabilidad en cuanto al accidente, pero ese sentimiento incrementó al escuchar el diagnóstico del medico que atendió a la joven.

"- ¿Cómo esta? – escuchó la voz agitada de su hermana quien se había acercado a paso ligero."

"- ¿Acabas de llegar? – preguntó omitiendo su pregunta."

"- Hace unos diez minutos – dijo calculando rápidamente cuando se entretuvo en la recepción del hospital - ¿cómo esta?."

"- Según el medico, tardará en recuperarse, pero esta fuera de peligro – Exclamó sin mirarla al entornar sus ojos como si algo le atormentase enserio."

Jun lo estudió y se preocupó por ese semblante.

"- ¿Cómo esta el bebe!."

Ren tardó en girarse a ella, lo hizo lentamente sin inmutarse.

"- Tu lo sabias... – en vez de pregunta fue una afirmación."

"- Yo... – Jun inclinó un poco su cabeza. Sabía que había callado pero aquello solo fue a petición de Tamao, sin mencionar la posible reacción de su hermano – no me mires así – exigió con firmeza – ella lo ocultó por el temor del posible rumbo que llevarían tus decisiones."

Ren se tensó ante su acusación pero no cambió su postura fría.

Sentía que estaba actuando a la defensiva debido al sentimiento de culpabilidad, que no comúnmente hacía su aparición.

"- ¿Cómo esta? – preguntó Jun repitiendo la pregunta."

"- Lo ha perdido... – respondió dejando sin aliento a su hermana."

"- Pero..."

"- Ella salió y tal parece que la intensa lluvia le obstruyó la visión, lo que provoco que se lastimara al caer de una pendiente. – resumió. Ya no quería balbucear ese accidente."

Debido a las palabras de Jun comprendió porque Tamao no había hablado nada de su estado pero ¿ella habría salido a propósito?.

Se suponía que era estéril y debía admitir que estaba aliviado al saber que no le daría esa satisfacción al clan, pero ahora solo podía sentir remordimiento. Lo que esa mujer le hacía sentir era una extraña furia al tener que ser atado a ella pero ahora era remordimiento.

"- ¿Ya ha recuperado la conciencia? – preguntó su hermana."

"- Aun no, pero el medico avisó que no tardaría mas de un día – respondió sin tono en especial."

"- ¿Por qué no entras? – dijo ella tratando de buscar las palabras correctas."

"- Hay una enfermera en la habitación."

"- ¿Ese es un problema?."

"- Entraré luego... – murmuró al mirarla de reojo – ella me odiará y es un trato justo – Se dijo pensativo aunque Jun le trató de analizar, era como si él deseara que eso no sucediese, sin embargo no podía afirmar nada viniendo de él."

"- Lo mejor es que vaya a verla."

"- Como gustes – manifestó mientras le observaba."

Jun asintió lentamente, dudando si su hermano estaba bien o no. Se notaba cansado y ciertamente abrumado por lo que había ocurrido, pero ella no estaba segura si culparlo o no.

Ren mientras tanto al verla alejarse decidió ir a tomar algo. De camino, meditó lo que haría, decidió exigirle una muy buena explicación a Tamao cuando despertase, luego de eso la dejaría en paz si eso deseaba y lo más seguro era que sí.

Se mostró neutro al volver y tomar asiento en la sala de espera. Bebió de el frasco que sostenía aunque luego de unos segundos dejó de tomar y miró el contenido. Le pareció extraño pero volvió a su mente el día en que Tamao le hizo perder el control completamente por primera vez.

Él era metódico, no perdía el control tan fácilmente y esa mujer lo hacía añicos en unos instantes.

"- _¡Escucha!_ – le había gritado hastiado – _esto ha sido una burla por parte de tu familia y la mía ¿ No deseas terminarla?."_

Pudo notar cuando ella entristeció, pero también cuando le miró con firmeza.

"- _No es lo que quiero."_

Recordó haber escuchado de los labios de ella antes que cerrara la puerta de la habitación de forma brusca, casi golpeándolo en la cara, logrando así que enfureciera.

Le había dado una oportunidad para que esa unión acabase y ella lo rechazaba de aquella manera.

Salió de sus pensamientos abruptamente al ver a su hermana salir de la habitación a unos metros de aquel pasillo.

"- Puedes tomar mi lugar – dijo con calma al tratar de averiguar si aquello le afectaba enserio."

Ren aceptó sin responder, era mejor así.

Entró a la habitación cerrando la puerta, sin perder tiempo en inspeccionar el sitio mientras miraba la camilla. Pudo percatarse del espacio de la habitación pero su atención se centró en la joven inconsciente. Se notaban rasguños a simple vista, sin embargo la más severas parecían estar cubiertas por vendajes, incluso la herida de su frente.

Frunció el entrecejo, era responsable de ella y no se dio cuenta de nada.

Se había acercado lo suficiente, incluso para rozarla. Intentó hacerlo por lo menos pero apartó su mano casi inmediatamente; en realidad la culpabilidad no le dejaba avanzar más.

Hizo presión en su puño, estaba dispuesto a intentarlo nuevamente pero fue interrumpido de manera brusca al abrirse la puerta de la habitación.

"- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó sin girarse y colocar lentamente las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón oscuro que portaba, aparentando tranquilidad aunque se hubiese sorprendido por la interrupción."

Jun se encontraba en el marco de la entrada, pero una enfermera tras ella le interrumpió.

"- Tiene una llamada – Dijo la mujer."

Ren se giró hacia ella y agudizó su mirar. Comprendía, desde que se había unido a la pelirosa, que cada movimiento o acontecimiento era claramente reportado.

Se mostró furioso al entender que cualquiera de esas personas podrían haber reportado el accidente y aquello era un hecho debido a la influencia de su familia.

Echó una ultima mirada a la pelirosa, pero al final decidió salir imaginando que tenía toda una vida para sentirse culpable.

"- Ren... – llamó su hermana."

"- Quédate con ella, regreso enseguida – pidió siguiendo a la enfermera hasta la recepción."

Al llegar, aceptó la llamada hasta que se percató que no había nadie cerca. No sabía si colgar de una vez o abstenerse a escuchar a su familia.

"- Nos hemos enterado – dijo suavemente la voz inconfundible de su abuelo. Al final escogió la segunda opción."

Ren no se dejaba engañar por aquel tono. Sabía que ese anciano era una persona muy estricta, sin embargo no tenía buenas relaciones con él desde que le obligaron a estar con la pelirosa.

"- ¿De que se han enterado? – preguntó indiferente. Su humor cambiaba siempre que recibía una llamada del consejo, no importando que fueran parientes."

Escuchó al anciano suspirar con impaciencia.

"- Si estuvo en cinta significa que puede procrear, así que tienes que entregar cuando menos un heredero, es una orden."

Ren le escuchó incrédulo y furioso. Si sabían del accidente ¿Cómo se atrevían a pedir aquello como si fuese algo tan sencillo?.

Estaba a punto de responder, de enviarlos al infierno. Después de todo sentía que ya no podía tocar a esa mujer.

"- La familia de ella esta muy decepcionada – dijo el anciano previniendo el ataque de ira de su nieto."

"- ¿Qué? – preguntó extrañado."

"- Sentían vergüenza de ella al no poder dar a luz, pero ahora la responsabilizan de la perdida."

"- No digan tonterías, el responsable... – calló analizando, sin dejar dudas quien era el culpable."

"- ¿Decías? – murmuró el anciano en tono suspicaz."

"- Yo soy el responsable – declaró tratando de calmar a su conciencia."

"- Entonces ya sabes como arreglar el error – comunicó el anciano cuando colgaba fuertemente."

Ren miró con atención el teléfono antes de colgar. Era bien sabido que ese anciano aceptaba enormemente a Tamao y el haberle informado que él había sido el causante de todo esto no le ponía de buen humor.

Aun así se mantuvo firme al volver al pasillo, incluso cuando pudo divisar a la reciente compañía de su hermana.

El sujeto estaba de espaldas y le conocía a la perfección, después de todo, le conocía desde la adolescencia siendo un año menor que él.

Era un joven de cabello castaño, portando una chaqueta marrón y pantalones formales oscuros.

Jun, quien hablaba con él, se detuvo y levantó su mirada a Ren y este comprendió que el sujeto no tardaría en girar y mirarlo también.

Efectivamente, al haber girado, se encontró con unos ojos oscuros muy penetrantes, un semblante extraño en aquel sujeto que parecía siempre jovial.

"- ¿Tienes una explicación? – preguntó con seriedad esperando una buena respuesta."

"- No hay excusa – declaró Ren sin inmutarse."

"- Yoh... por favor – pidió Jun haciendo que el joven le sonriese con cansancio."

"- Lo siento, pero si Ren estuviese en mi lugar trataría de matar a quien te hiciera daño."

"- Pero él no fue..."

"- No intervengas – dijo Ren antes que Jun hablase – comprendo lo que él esta diciendo."

Jun parpadeó algo confusa pero miró a Yoh suplicante.

"- No voy a hacerte daño, pero necesito verla – manifestó con un aire casi burlón – acabo de llegar y en cuanto fui a tu hogar se me avisó sobre este... accidente."

"- Esta por aquí, acompáñame – anunció Jun cortésmente."

Era muy sabido que Yoh Asakura pertenecía a una de las familias más renombradas. Solía ser una persona de carácter agradable y amistoso, pero ni siquiera Ren se fiaba de esa actitud, incluso ella dudaba de la supuesta distracción que siempre mostraba ese joven. Era más astuto de lo que parecía y estaba segura que querría más de una explicación a todo.

Ren les siguió unos pasos atrás. Después de todo, estaba dispuesto a quedarse esa noche.

Aun cuando solo hubiesen transcurrido horas, dudaba que la pelirosa recuperase la conciencia tan pronto.

* * *

Sentía su cuerpo pesado, necesitaba abrir sus ojos pero sus párpados no respondían. 

Escuchaba voces o mas bien murmullos y de pronto sintió una especie de caricia en su brazo.

Intentó moverlo y pareció que había logrado su objetivo ya que una de las voces lo había confirmado al decirlo en voz alta.

Se tranquilizó nuevamente y se concentró en sus párpados, los abría poco a poco hasta mirar con dificultad el techo de ese sitio. Aun sentía que el cuerpo no les respondía lo suficiente, pero su cabeza pudo colocarla de costado solo para sorprenderse al visualizar a varias personas a su lado.

"- Que alivió... – murmuró Jun complacida."

"- Si – sonrió Yoh a la pelirosa - ¿no te parece una buena noticia? – preguntó mirando a Ren por la altura de su hombro."

El mencionado no había dejado de observarla desde la entrada, pero al escuchar la pregunta solo desvió su mirada mientras suspiraba con lo que yoh pudo descifrar que era alivio.

Tamao les miraba confusa, con ojos entrecerrados, como si su visión fuese borrosa.

Notó como un sujeto de gabardina blanca le examinaba.

"- Hay que admitir que ha recuperado la conciencia más rápido de lo esperado, así que es normal que este aun débil- dijo el medico al mirar algunos golpes en ella."

Yoh sonrió con amabilidad al acercarse y acariciar los cabellos de Tamao. Sintió como ella se tensaba al tacto, era como si le temiera.

"- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó extrañado."

La joven negó con su cabeza lentamente, mirándole con extrañeza.

"- ¿Tamao? – llamó Jun , pero la joven no le observó, era como si no comprendiese que le hablaba a ella."

Ren notó aquello y se adentro más a la habitación. Cuando lo hizo, se dio cuenta que Tamao no se había percatado de su presencia hasta ese instante en que lo miraba fijamente.

Trató de tomar asiento pero fue ayudada por Yoh. Era obvio que aun estuviese débil.

"- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Jun preocupada al verla derramar lagrimas."

Tamao llevó las manos a sus ojos y les miró con confusión.

"- N-no se... – murmuró alarmada, de pronto no dejaba de llorar y al ver eso, Ren presiono su puño. Era extraño como ella le miraba - ¿es normal que llore? – preguntó con genuina inocencia mirando a Yoh."

"- Pues... – exclamó extrañado por aquella actitud en ella."

"- ¿Qué me ha pasado? – preguntó como si estuviese a punto de llorar de nuevo."

"- Has tenido un accidente – habló Yoh con calma para que ella se tranquilizara – se supone que habías salido de la casa ¿lo recuerdas ahora:"

La joven les miró con temor y sin comprenderlos aun. Yoh miró al medico pidiendo una explicación.

El hombre volvió a acercarse a Tamao mientras tomaba una lamparilla y revisaba sus ojos.

"- ¿Puedo hacerle preguntas sencillas?- manifestó con una sonrisa amigable haciéndola asentir – bien."

Al comenzar con sus preguntas, estas se basaban en identificar cosas en la habitación o incluso contar simples dedos de las manos. Ella respondía con naturalidad haciendo que el medico dijese su ultima pregunta.

"- ¿Puede decirme su nombre?."

La joven parpadeó y se animó a responder pero calló de inmediato quedando pensativa. Cuando había despertado se encontraba confundida pero hasta ese momento se percató de muchos detalles.

"- Bien – murmuró el doctor quien escribía algo en lo que parecía ser el informe médico- ¿conoce a alguno de ellos?."

La joven observó a cada uno de ellos, pero cuando observaba al peliviolaceo, de nuevo brotaban lagrimas.

"- ¿Por qué llora? – preguntó haciendo que ella negase con su cabeza confusa al no entender esa reacción."

Yoh la tomó por los hombros y le observó directamente.

"- ¿Puedes decirme quien soy? – preguntó temiendo la respuesta."

La joven aun lloraba pero decidió sollozar al aferrase al pecho de aquel hombre. Era extraño pero sentía que podía confiar en él.

Ren se enfureció y pidió una explicación al medico.

"- Puede tratarse de una amnesia general o completa – dijo algo cansado al no esperarse ese percance."

"- ¿Amnesia? – preguntó Jun preocupada."

"- Esta puede deberse a una enfermedad, una lesión en la cabeza o la histeria luego de un evento traumático."

"- Vaya al grano – manifestó Ren ante la lentitud del hombre al explicarse."

"- Si pueden darse cuenta – dijo suspirando ante el mal carácter de aquel joven – ha tenido muchas lesiones , principalmente en la cabeza, sin mencionar... – miró a la joven que aun no se separaba de el hombre de cabellos castaños."

Ren entendió aquel evento traumático al que pudo deberse todo. No podía creerlo, esto era su culpa.

"- Si la causa es emocional – continuo – todo aquello que ha olvidado puede volver a recordar cuando se sienta segura."

"- ¿Y si no es emocional? – preguntó Jun al notar que todos estaban en silencio."

El medico hablaba bajo para que la pelirosa no escuchase pero Yoh se daba cuenta de todo.

"- Si no es así, se deberá a una amnesia postraumática, la duración de la perdida de memoria solo dependerá de la gravedad de la lesión, puede ser días, meses e incluso permanente."

Todos le escucharon impotentes. Aquello era demasiado.

"- ¿Hay algo...? – intentó formular Jun."

"- Solo esperar, cuidarla y ayudarle poco a poco sin excederse – suspiró – siento mucho todo esto, pero deberá quedarse a observación por un par de días más – había anunciado antes de salir."

Ren se molestó mucho más y salió furioso azotando la puerta al salir. Tamao levantó su mirar apartándose poco a poco de Yoh.

"- Yo también saldré – se disculpó Jun sonriendo."

"- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó indefensa Tamao."

"- No pasa nada – sonrió Yoh al acariciarle la cabeza."

Tamao le miró extrañada. Era como si hubiese estado esperando una caricia desde hace mucho.

"- No me dejara sola ¿verdad? – preguntó aferrándose a él y sonrojándose por algo que no comprendía."

"- Claro que no – respondió sonriendo para tranquilizarla, sin embargo, su aspecto no cambiaba. Por esta ocasión deseaba tomar a golpes a Ren, pero dudaba que ese sujeto fuera tan cruel ante el estado de su hermanastra."

Pero todo concordaba en que así era. Al día siguiente, notó que Ren estaba presente, sin embargo no deseaba entrar a la habitación.

Aquello le molestó a Yoh pero cuando entraba a la habitación sus ojos se ablandaban, la cara de Tamao parecía iluminarse lo cual hacía que él la abrazara y ella correspondiese encantada.

Agradeció a Jun quien estaba sentada en una silla al lado de la camilla.

"- ¿Has sabido algo? – preguntó Yoh a la pelirosa."

"- La señorita... – murmuró al mirarla – es decir, Jun me ha hablado de algunas cosas."

Yoh miró a Jun con reserva pero ella solo negó con su cabeza afirmando con eso que no había hablado de más.

"- Todo será poco a poco. No preguntes demasiado – sonrió y la pelirosa asintió alegremente como si de una niña pequeña se tratase."

Jun sonrió ante la actitud de ella. Inconscientemente Tamao necesitaba de su hermanastro y lo sabía ya que siempre preguntaba por él y estaba pendiente de su llegada. Se ponía algo nerviosa, pero fue algo que Jun tomó sin importancia, además, aun lloraba cuando miraba a Ren y aquello no cambió el día después de ese.

Yoh pasaba mucho tiempo sosteniendo a Tamao, diciéndole palabras dulces y acariciándole el cabello.

Aquello era lo que cualquier hermano preocupado haría sabiendo que su hermana sufría, sin embargo los ojos de Tamao se iluminaban y un simpático rubor se dejaba notar.

Jun analizó espantada aquello. recordó que Yoh no le había mencionado que era su hermanastro. Y recordó de igual manera que aquella reacción la había visto para Ren hace mucho.

¿Era posible que Tamao estuviese sintiendo algo por Yoh!

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

**_n/a: Actualizando este fic. ya era hora. bueno digamos que trato de hacer la relacion con mas dificultad._******

**_Debo decir que me halaga saber que hay personas que nos les gusta esta pareja y aun leen mis locuras, solo es de agradecerles por ello pues a pesar que son locuras o pasatiempo para mi es divertido escribir de ellos. lo cual me lleva a decir que si hay mas personas que escriben de esta pareja espero se animen a publicar algo.( esto va para ti haruhi hehe)_**

**_gracias mucho por el apoyo a esta historia:_**

**_Inory...madea of scorpio...drake dark...gabe logan...tenni...kumi strife...hitoki chan...angel sin alas...haruhi...andrea nefisto...usagi star...ady...aoshi seshlin...love hao...nekoaiko (cuanto tiempo! que bueno es leerte de nuevo)...palin monuet (no soy pervertida! . )...akira tokugawa (espero que actualizes tu fic, lo has dejado y espero que no lo hayas abandonado)...marcia...himeno asakura...damari._**

**_bueno si no contesto todo es porque esta prohibido (como saben). espero el cap guste para el que decida leerlo hehe._**


	3. La mejor desición

**_Incoherente corazón._**

_Cap3: La mejor decisión._

* * *

Con dificultad se despidió del castaño. Durante aquellas dos noches había entristecido al verlo partir.

Era extraño e increíble para ella que su corazón palpitara a mas velocidad cuando lo veía. Sentía como si lo hubiese esperado desde hace mucho sin mencionar que al tratarla con tanta delicadeza y cariño solo lograba que algo creciera dentro de ella.

Jun pasaba con ella durante el día de igual manera y repitiendo cosas que ya había mencionado acerca de su vida.

Cuando ella exigía saber otras, Jun se mostraba distante y no respondía. Tamao estaba dispuesta a recurrir a Yoh pero este solo podía pedirle paciencia.

Se sonrojó al recordar su rostro. Si él pedía paciencia por ahora, entonces esperaría por lo menos hasta salir de aquel lugar.

Sin embargo, tampoco estaba muy dispuesta a mantener una conversación alargada ya que cada vez su cabeza daba punzadas de dolor y algunos músculos de su cuerpo le recordaban que estaba débil.

Permanecía sentada aun, pero estaba dispuesta a acomodarse y dormir hasta que escuchó el ruido de la puerta abrirse.

Su corazón volvió a latir con fuerza al imaginar que podría ser aquel joven de cabellos castaños, pero en su lugar, se sorprendió al ver a ese joven de ojos dorados penetrantes, ese mismo que le hacía llorar con solo su presencia.

No comprendió el por qué, pero el medico que llegaba a revisarla cada día, le comentaba sobre la presencia de aquel joven. Según él, ese joven pasaba mas tiempo en el hospital que Jun e Yoh, pero se rehusaba ingresar a su habitación, hasta ese instante.

Tamao dedujo que podría deberse a su extraña reacción cuando lo miraba. Llorar solo por mirarlo era algo que la avergonzaba sabiendo que solo era un desconocido aunque comenzó a dudar de aquello debido a las molestia que se tomaba en estar pendiente de ella. No era culpa de ella, mas bien nadie le decía lo suficiente sobre su pasado.

Y como si hubiese llamado aquello, la susodicha reacción comenzó. Limpió rápidamente sus lagrimas tratando de no asustarlo.

Ren permanecía en silencio al cerrar la puerta y observarla mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Ni por un segundo se le ocurrió alejarse de la puerta y acercarse.

"- Llora si es lo que deseas – se escuchó su voz al entender que ella retenía los sollozos"

Tamao le miró sorprendida, pero negó con su cabeza al limpiar el ultimo rastro húmedo en su mejilla.

"- No, no creo que haya razón – murmuró con sinceridad a pesar del extraño nerviosismo."

Ren entrecerró sus ojos, pero aun así no se movió de su sitio. Era obvio que ella no recordaba por qué lloraba pero tal parecía que la emoción estaba presente.

"- Mañana saldrás de aquí – le escuchó desde lejos."

Tamao no le perdió de vista. A pesar de la semi oscuridad de la habitación, pudo distinguir ciertos rasgos en él. Lo que más llamaba su atención era la extraña actitud.

"- S-si... me avisaron de ello – respondió al sentirse incomoda de pronto en su posición."

"- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó al verla moverse demasiado."

"- Es solo dolor muscular – respondió con cordialidad al mirar su manos – además... – llevó las manos a su vientre – he sentido algo muy extraño... es como si estuviese vacía – volvió a palpar su vientre y así volver su vista al recién llegado."

Ren palideció ante aquella escena. Tamao no le reconocía pero podía sentir la perdida.

El medico había indicado que todo era cuestión de tiempo, pero aquella indicación fastidiaba a Ren quien de pronto sintió su mirada ensombrecer.

Tamao palpó nuevamente su vientre, haciendo un esfuerzo para memorizar algo, pero solo escuchó el ruido de la puerta abrirse.

"- ¿Y-Ya te vas? – preguntó. No supo porque de la extraña sensación."

"-Ya es tarde, ve a dormir – dijo mirándola cuando se posaba en el marco de la puerta."

"- Pero... – Murmuró acercándose a la orilla de la cama. Solo intentaba decir algo más pero no se dio cuenta cuando se había apoyado mal en su codo y estaba por caer."

Cerró sus ojos ante lo inevitable hasta que sintió que alguien la había sujetado por los hombros. Cuando abrió sus ojos, observó incrédula la rapidez de ese sujeto al acercarse hasta ella y evitar que se golpeara en el piso.

La estaba colocando en su lugar sin problema sintiéndose de pronto turbada por su cercanía al apoyarse en su pecho.

Ren mientras tanto fruncía el entrecejo. No debía tocarla ya que una punzada de remordimiento lo atacó cuando la sintió tan frágil.

La acomodó al observar como lagrimas volvían a acumularse en aquellos ojos. Limpió el rastro de lagrimas que salían y la soltó de inmediato.

Tamao le miró absorta, tratando de saber porque se mostraba frustrado y tan amable al hacer aquel gesto.

"- ¿Estas cansado? – preguntó con inocencia al creer que podría ser aquello."

"- Tu estas cansada – afirmó sin responder a la pregunta de ella."

Estaba dispuesto a salir de ahí, pero el murmullo de la pelirosa lo hizo parar.

"- Gracias. Debe estar cansado, el medico dijo que ha estado pendiente de mi aunque...no se por qué, pero le agradezco."

Ren se tensó. Si ella recordara todo, no le agradecería de ningún modo. Además, debía hablar con el medico seriamente para que no hablase más de lo necesario.

"- Por lo general, una persona en tu estado debería desconfiar de nosotros, pero permaneces callada – dijo para liberar ese estrés."

"- La verdad... es que el joven,... Yoh, - se corrigió ella al recordar que Yoh y Jun habían pedido que dejara las formalidades, aunque aun no sabía porque hablaba tan despreocupadamente con aquel joven en su habitación - me pidió paciencia y... ¿ tu me dirías algo? – preguntó con una mirada que Ren no pudo descifrar si era esperanza o desesperación."

Era más factible que fuese desesperación y podía comprender que eso era muy lógico.

Ren guardó silencio por tanto tiempo que Tamao pensó que no hablaría.

"- Solo... algunas cosas – dijo deteniéndose a pesar que la orden medica era dejarla descansar por lo menos hasta que sus heridas sanaran."

Tamao notó dureza en su mirada pero no parecía dirigida a ella. Asintió con calma ante la decisión de ese joven.

"- Jun mencionó a mi familia...¿por qué no están aquí?..."

"- ¿No sospechas que podríamos ser familia?- preguntó alzando una ceja."

"- P-pues... me cuidan demasiado pero... – dijo al sentir que los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban sin saber la razón exacta."

"- ¿Sabes tu apellido?."

"- Si, Jun lo mencionó – respondió de inmediato."

"- Entonces sabes quienes son tus familiares – concluyó Ren."

Tamao se preguntó el por qué decía aquello cuando no había mirado a ningún familiar, a menos...

"- ¿ustedes...?"

"- Somos cercanos... parientes cercanos – respondió de inmediato."

"- Pero no somos familia... –concluyó por él."

"- No tenemos el mismo apellido – se limitó a decir sabiendo que dentro de poco así sería."

Tamao estaba a punto de preguntar porque su familia no estaba con ella y en su lugar eran solo ellos tres, pero reparó en el rostro tenso de él.

"- Esta bien... – balbuceó ella."

"- ¿Es todo? – preguntó extrañado."

"- E-estoy algo cansada ¿tu no?- preguntó esbozando una leve sonrisa, la cual Ren no había visto desde hace mucho."

Si no lo hubiese visto, no hubiese creído aquella frase que una sonrisa iluminaba los rostros.

Nunca había reparado en aquella sonrisa debido al rencor que guardaba debido a ese compromiso obligado, por un segundo ese gesto le pareció...

Desechó su pensamiento, se sentía culpable, era lastima como siempre hacia ella y ahora pagaría su error.

Estaría con él hasta que ella se recuperase y le acusara inevitablemente del accidente. Presionó su puño al imaginarlo y salió de la habitación a grandes pasos dando al final un portazo.

Tamao miró con temor la puerta ¿acaso había dicho algo malo?. Sintió extraña la compañía de aquel joven, no era desagradable pero sí incomoda.

Había contenido el aliento cuando lo sintió cerca aquel breve instante.

Parecía un sujeto que no sonreía muy a menudo, algo que la hizo analizar... ¿cómo alguien tan taciturno podía desprender aquella calidez?.

Aun no estaba segura si llamarlo taciturno pero esa impresión es la que daba y esa idea estaba grabada en su cabeza sin que ella lo entendiera.

En la siguiente mañana fue ayudada por Jun cuando estaba dispuesta a salir al fin de la habitación.

"- ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó al mirar sus vendajes."

"- Mejor – respondió con cortesía ante su mirada preocupada."

Jun no aceptaba la respuesta. Aun parecía débil, pero Ren había insistido que estaría mejor en casa.

Sonrió al recordar a su hermano, trataba de cuidar de la pelirosa aunque afirmara que solo pagaba su error, debido a eso, Jun agradecía en parte que aquella joven no recordase nada.

"- ¿Jun? – preguntó Tamao al notarla distraída."

"- Ah, claro – sonrió – es hora de irnos."

"- Pero... Yoh... – murmuró."

"- Él estará esperándonos en casa – agregó para tranquilizarla aunque no se fiaba de ese interés en su hermanastro."

Tamao permaneció en silencio por poco tiempo.

"- Casi no me han respondido – dijo incomoda - ¿ a donde vamos exactamente?."

"- Es tu hogar – dijo con más calma al no poder decirle mucho – debes tener calma, todo será..."

"- Poco a poco, lo sé – concluyó por ella – pero..."

"- No debes temernos – sonrió."

"- ¿Cuándo podré ver a mi familia?."

Jun analizó por un segundo la pregunta. Si no sabía que Yoh era su familia, debía decírselo de inmediato en vez de que ella se enterase lo que el resto de familiares pensaba de ella.

"- Pero, Yoh es... – murmuró aunque fue interrumpida por Ren quien había entrado a la habitación."

"- Es mejor irnos ya – exclamó al mirar solo a su hermana."

La peliverde asintió. Todo sería complicado para Tamao una vez que decidiera que debían contarle todo o que recordara por si sola.

Sin embargo, Tamao había decidido no preguntar demasiado debido a su estado y por la petición de Yoh, pero trataría de saberlo cuando se sintiese menos aturdida.

Miraba tímidamente al joven de cabellos violáceos cuando se acomodaron en el asiento de pasajeros de aquel auto. Sintió un extraño nerviosismo al haberse sentado junto a él.

Ren ni siquiera se había dignado a mirarla ese día. Lo cual la hizo molestarse para sus adentros. Si él no la miraba ¿por qué ella seguía haciéndolo?."

"- No es justo... – murmuró captando la atención de ambos en el auto."

"- ¿Qué no es justo? – preguntó Jun extrañada. Tamao solo negó mientras se sonrojaba ¿ como era posible que aquello se le escapara?.

Estaba avergonzada al pensar que pudo haber dicho algo más embarazoso. Decidió distraerse con algo al mirar sus manos.

Subió hasta la manga de su camisa blanca donde estaban algunos vendajes, se preguntaba como estaría aquellos golpes en su piel luego de un tiempo.

Levantó su mirada un poco más solo para cruzarse con la de Ren quien no la perdía de vista.

Ren la observaba de reojo sin emoción alguna. Normalmente Tamao retiraba su mirada avergonzada, pero esta vez no hacía aquello. Ella le miraba con profunda curiosidad pero no apartaba su mirada.

Al final, él desvió su mirada sabiendo que la estaba estudiando tanto como ella a él, pero la diferencia era que Ren recordaba otras cosas al mirarla tan anhelante.

Frunció el entrecejo y se regañó a sí mismo. Ella no la estaba pasando nada bien y él solo podía pensar más de la cuenta.

Se repitió una y otra vez que no volvería a tocarla pero, esa idea no se le grababa por mucho tiempo en la cabeza.

Agradeció interiormente cuando el auto paró. Siendo Jun quien ayudaba a Tamao a bajar.

"- ¿Puedes caminar? – Preguntó Ren sin perder detalle de sus movimientos."

Tamao asintió mintiendo con ello.

Ren pudo notar eso, pero se debatía si tocarla o no. Sabía que debía ayudarla pero no quería tocarla. Se mostró molesto al pensar que _debía_ hacerlo hasta que notó a Yoh acercárseles.

Estaba afuera esperándoles y no lo había notado hasta en ese momento en que le saludo de lejos mientras hablaba con Jun y Tamao.

Yoh tomó en brazos a la pelirosa quien repetía una y otra vez que no era necesario. Ren se alivió al ver que no tendría que hacerlo aunque algo llamó su atención de inmediato y era la forma en que la pelirosa miraba a Yoh.

Inconscientemente frunció el entrecejo. Y les siguió junto a su hermana.

Tamao decidió no mirar a Yoh por segundos y observar detenidamente el sitio.

Era una casa demasiado grande, mas bien dudaba de llamarla casa. Parecía un lugar acogedor pero bastante extenso al darse cuenta del jardín que atravesaron hasta llegar a la entrada.

Ahora agradecía que Yoh la hubiese cargado. No se creía capaz de caminar tanto.

Tamao pudo apreciar el interior del lugar, No era una vivienda excesivamente grande como lo planteaba al principio pero parecía cómoda, se sorprendió del cierto espacio y de los muebles antiguos que de seguro eran valiosos aunque notó algo sombrío en el ambiente. No había mucho color era extraño que dijeran que era su hogar ¿acaso ella era sombría? Se preguntó, pero un pensamiento vago la hizo reír por lo bajo.

"- ¿Que ocurre?- preguntó Yoh quien aun seguía caminando hacia las escaleras."

"- Solo pensaba... que limpiar este lugar puede llevarse la mitad de una vida – sonrió alegremente haciendo que Yoh le imitase."

"- Es mejor que la dejes en la habitación para que descanse – se escuchó la voz de Ren quien se había detenido al mirar tanta libertad en aquellos dos."

Yoh se detuvo y le miró dubitativo al igual que la pelirosa.

"- Eso era lo que estaba por hacer – dijo algo extrañado por el mal humor que se dejaba notar en Ren."

"- Bien, cuando termines te espero en mi despacho – dijo al girarse."

Yoh tardó varios segundos en volver a su camino con Tamao en brazos. Cuando lo hizo pudo sentir la mirada de Ren en su espalda.

"- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – preguntó su hermana con cautela."

"- Nada... – dijo al cruzarse de brazos."

Jun miró las escaleras y pensó que talvez Ren se diese cuenta de la extraña familiaridad de Tamao para con Yoh aunque... en cada visita del Asakura, Ren siempre estaba pendiente de su partida.

"- Tamao necesita a su hermano... – murmuró Jun comprensiva."

"- ¡¿Yo no he dicho lo contrario! – dijo levantando la voz para luego tranquilizarse al ver la sorpresa en el rostro de su hermana – Yo... estaré en el despacho...- dijo al retirarse."

Jun permaneció en silencio. Su hermano se había exaltado fácilmente y no era muy normal y menos con ella. ¿sería posible que Yoh le molestase por estar cerca de Tamao?.

Negó, ella misma dudaba de lo que su hermano sentía por la pelirosa. Debía ser otra cosa y ese algo era lo que había afectado a Tamao mucho antes del accidente.

* * *

Tamao se mostró menos entusiasmada cuando Yoh la dejó en el piso frente a una puerta de madera.

"- Si te preocupa que esté molesto, déjame decirte que siempre suele ser igual – Tomo la palabra el castaño al mirarla."

Tamao asintió pero su desanimo solo se debía a las palabras de ese joven de ojos dorados.

"- ¿Me dejaras en este lugar? – preguntó con tristeza."

"- Solo descansaras – sonrió acariciándole los cabellos – no es un encierro."

"- Pero..."

"- Tienes que descansar – Dijo con mas convicción – Mientras mas pronto te recuperes veras como toda tu confusión desaparecerá."

Tamao accedió resignada mientras su mirada era de decepción hasta que abrió la puerta frente a ella.

Se sorprendió al ver colores vivos en las paredes y detalles que llamaron su atención. El resto de la casa era mas bien sin vida, tétrica, pero ese lugar le pareció cómodo de inmediato.

Se adentró con más animo al ver cada cosilla sobre estantes y flores en las cortinas.

"- ¿Te gusta? – preguntó Yoh esperanzado en que reconociera su propia habitación."

"- Me gusta¿es mío? – preguntó de pronto sorprendiéndose de su imprudencia."

"- No te preocupes – sonrió – es tuyo."

"- Es... tan distinto al resto de la casa... – murmuró mirando todo con atención."

Yoh sonrió al verla tan maravillada pensando que podía reconocer algo.

"- ¿Donde esta mi familia? – preguntó de pronto al dirigirle de nuevo la mirada."

"- Bueno yo soy..."

"- Si, me han comentado que ustedes son personas cercanas a mi familia pero.. no he visto a nadie aun – articuló adelantándose a las palabras de yoh."

"- Espera – dijo él al comprender que Tamao no sabía quien era en realidad. Él no había hablado pensando que Jun le había comentado todo lo necesario – yo soy..."

"- ¿Querrías descansar ya? – interrumpió Jun al acercarse a la habitación – vi la puerta abierta – se disculpó al saber que hablaban de algo."

"- Esta bien – respondió sonriendo – es mejor que baje a ver a Ren."

Yoh dijo aquello echándole un ultimo vistazo a la joven quien le miraba de forma dulce mientras se despedía.

Suspiró despreocupado. Cuando volviese de hablar con Ren, iría con ella y le diría quien era.

Bajó y entró al despacho encontrando a Ren cerca de un estante mientras estaba de pie.

"- ¿Buscando algo que leer? – preguntó sonriente."

Ren le miró de reojo y cerro bruscamente un libro que había tomado.

"- ¿Reconoció algo?."

"- No, pero le agradó su habitación."

"- Era de esperarse – respondió acomodando el libro en una mesa de madera frente a él – ella se encargó personalmente de esa habitación."

"- También se encargó de tu habitación, si no mal recuerdo."

Ren se giró a él sin atisbo de emoción alguna.

"- Ella me lo comentaba por teléfono – Aclaró Yoh encogiéndose de hombros."

"- Ya veo... – alzó una ceja - ¿Qué te dijo exactamente?."

"- Que nunca había remodelado algo tan difícil – sonrió al recordar la voz de su hermana. Nunca se escuchaba triste cuando le hablaba, por eso rehuía hablar sobre el estado de su matrimonio – y... que te gustan las cortinas demasiado gruesas."

Ren había colocado las manos en su bolsillo. Recordó de pronto cuando ella se había ofrecido a "ambientar" su habitación. La idea, por supuesto, le pareció tonta y sin importancia, pero admitía que gracias a ese arreglo pudo percibir que su alcoba era un lugar más agradable con un poco de iluminación.

Ella solía comportarse con tanta torpeza en ocasiones y le hablaba animadamente cuando creía que él necesitaba sonreír, pero él jamás le mostró una sonrisa que fuese de alegría o agradecimiento. Todo era irónico y nada le importaba si venía de ella.

Ahora el remordimiento le hacía pensar todo lo que ella había perdido, ahora debía pagarlo.

"- ¿Nadie la vio salir? – preguntó Yoh con más seriedad."

"- Ya era muy tarde – respondió al tomar asiento tras la mesa de madera."

Yoh le observó por segundos sin decir palabra alguna.

"- ¿Qué tanto meditas? – preguntó Ren con cautela."

"- ¿Todo esto es por venganza? – preguntó."

"- ¿Qué? – le miró sin comprender."

"- De las posibles prometidas a escoger, tu querías a la tomaré por esposa dentro de poco. Todos te obligaron a tomar a Tamao¿ es todo esto por venganza?."

Ren le había mirado con sorpresa solo para que al final esbozara una sonrisa sarcástica.

"- ¿Sospechas que planee esto?."

"- No, pero sospecho el de haberla obligado a hacerlo."

Ren borró su sonrisa y aquel sentimiento de culpa regreso.

"- Debí dejarla cuando me propusieron otra mujer... – murmuró para sí mismo."

"- Eso puede arreglarse. Mañana volverá conmigo."

"- ¡No! – dijo poniéndose de pie sorprendiéndose ante una reacción que solo la debía a la culpa, o por lo menos eso se hacía creer."

"- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó cruzándose de brazos.- ni siquiera sabe quien eres, todo esto quedaría como si nada hubiese ocurrido y buscaríamos otro pretendiente para ella."

Otro pretendiente. La palabra se repitió varias veces en su cabeza.

Yoh lo miró enfurecer por aquellas palabras, aunque ahora solo debía probar algo en ese hombre que era el esposo de su hermana.

"- ¡Claro que no! – Dijo firmemente – ella misma se rehusó al divorcio."

"- Pero ahora la puedes hacer firmar sin problema; ni siquiera esta consciente de lo que hace."

"- Solo... estará aquí hasta que se recupere – dijo con mas calma."

"- Cuando lo haga la dejaras destrozada. – concluyó Yoh sin dejar su leve sonrisa a un lado."

"- Ya lo sé... – respondió sin excusa ante aquella posibilidad."

Yoh meditó una vez más.

"- Si la enamoraras, ella se quedaría por cuenta propia."

Sus ojos dorados se abrieron con incredulidad ante aquel disparate.

"- ¿Qué?."

"- Si pasó una vez, puede volver a pasar – sonrió."

Ren le miraba con clara sorpresa. Suspiró reclinándose en su silla y no puede evitar reír por lo bajo.

"- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?."

"- Tu estúpida petición – respondió."

"- Pues te queda poco tiempo para aceptarla."

"- No digas tonterías, aquí no hay tiempo corriendo."

"- Cuando le diga que es tu esposa y que tiene opción de venirse conmigo si lo desea ¿qué crees que escogerá?."

Ren endureció su mirada. Antes no dudaba que ella se quedaría con él debido a que ella afirmaba amarlo, pero ahora ni siquiera lo conocía.

Tocó su cabeza una y otra vez hasta volver su vista a Yoh con la intención de hacerlo entender.

"- Ni siquiera sé como paso al principio ¿cómo demonios esperas que la enamoré ahora?."

"- Por lo menos ella deberá querer quedarse aquí para que yo no decida llevarla– dijo Yoh antes de querer salir de la habitación."

"- No siento nada por ella – frunció el entrecejo - ¿de que serviría engañarla?."

"- Que bueno que lo entiendes – agregó Yoh sonriendo – por eso me la llevaré mañana mismo."

Ren quedó sin habla. Ese sujeto lo había engañado con tanta palabrería, solo le estaba probando.

Se puso de pie de inmediato y se dijo firmemente que no sacaría a esa mujer de la mansión, por lo menos no sin el consentimiento de ella.

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

**_N/a: bueno, agradezco a quien lee la historia._**

**_ishi dora, alchemist souma, neko aiko, soledad, naomi , aoshmi, asuka ishida, figer zuriko._**

**_si escribo poco es porque estoy con poco tiempo. pero les aclararé algo._**

**_me preguntan porque hago los fics largos, bien ya saben que yo hago un fic a la vez, es decir que cada locura que hago la concentro solo en el fic que hago, todo seria distinto si hiciese tres o cuatro fics a la vez ya que ahi la imaginacion se me repartiera y no hiciera los fics largos._**

**_sinceramente ya es coostumbre mia (heheh) asi que disculpas de antemano pero no se cuantos caps contendrá este fic, sinceramente. bueno gracias a las personas que leen el fic, espero el cap les guste._**


	4. Una actitud diferente

**_Incoherente corazón._**

_Cap4: Una actitud diferente._

* * *

A petición de Tamao, Jun se había ofrecido a mostrarle los alrededores. Era muy razonable pensar que al estar en aquella casa, no pudiese descansar como todos esperaban.

Sentarse y esperar no eran de mucha ayuda a la pelirosa, aun si Yoh era quien se lo había pedido. Jun había comprendido aquello al mirarla estudiar cada rincón.

Era notable que un afecto había crecido por Yoh debido a sus atenciones y a otros factores que pudieron deberse a lo emocionada que estaba por el anuncio de su visita antes del accidente. Precisamente el no explicarle nada obligaban a que ella especulara por su cuenta.

Nadie comentaba lo que para ella era necesario.

Por alguna razón no temía de esas personas pero estaba segura que ocultaban demasiado.

Se repetía una y otra vez que era una posibilidad extraña que aquella mansión fuera su hogar y eso se debía a que cada vez que preguntaba por su familia, Jun rehuía la conversación.

"- ¿Han muerto? – preguntó poniéndose pálida ante su idea. No recordaba a nadie pero le aterrorizaba saber que estaba en manos de personas que solo eran conocidos de su familia."

"- Nada de eso – respondió Jun extrañada por los pensamientos de Tamao."

Tamao comenzó a desesperarse ante el silencio. Estaba a punto de mencionar o mas bien exigir una buena explicación, pero el ruido de voces le distrajo.

Estaban junto a las escaleras cuando Jun reconoció dichas voces. Sin duda alguna, Ren estaba discutiendo con Yoh, o, como en la mayoría de los casos, solo era Ren quien discutía.

"- No puedes sacarla en ese estado."

"- Creo que si – respondió de forma juguetona haciendo que la paciencia de Ren excediera los limites."

"- Tu idea no es buena – exclamó fríamente tratando de omitir aquella sonrisa despreocupada en el castaño."

"- Me iré mañana – reafirmó con más calma – y creo que ya sabes que la decisión ha sido clara."

"- ¿Irse? – se escuchó la suave voz de la pelirosa al bajar los últimos escalones con lentitud junto a Jun."

Ren desistió de inmediato y permaneció en silencio. Yoh, mientras tanto, sonrió para tranquilizarla.

Tamao interpretó la sonrisa como una respuesta afirmativa a su pregunta, lo cual hizo que ella se acercase a él con expresión de anhelo.

"- Pu-puede quedarse un poco más – dijo sonrojándose al ser tan directa, pero no tenía opción, no quería que se fuera."

Jun sonrió con cansancio ante la actitud inocente de la joven, haciendo que su vista vagara desde la expresión de Yoh hasta encontrar a Ren.

Su semblante parecía furioso haciendo que Jun solo dedujera que Yoh debió hacerlo enfadar por algo muy grave y eso se confirmó al ver en los ojos de su hermano un brillo extraño como si de pronto quisiera golpear al castaño.

"- Jun me ha dicho que este es mi hogar – sonrió con amabilidad y añoranza – así que puede quedarse cuanto guste."

"- La verdad... – balbuceó Yoh al frotarse el cuello debido a la mala interpretación de Tamao, pero no concluyó al ver que a su lado un furioso Ren se alejaba de ellos."

Esa sonrisa, esa actitud nerviosa, esas facetas tan comunes en la pelirosa que Ren recordaba con normalidad y verlas de pronto hacia otra persona, específicamente Yoh, le hicieron enfurecer.

Se acercó al despacho y antes de cerrar de un portazo murmuró "Mujer torpe" para la pelirosa.

Tamao miró con preocupación a Jun como si pidiese explicación para tan extraño comportamiento.

"- Tamao – murmuró Yoh – esta es considerada tu casa debido al tiempo que has pasado aquí, pero no es exactamente tu hogar."

Abrió mucho los ojos en señal de sorpresa. Aquello podía explicar porque no estaba su familia aunque no comprendía por qué Jun calló todo aquel tiempo y por qué yoh afirmaba que ella se había hospedado ahí.

Quería preguntar y aquella era su oportunidad pero recordó al joven de cabellos violáceos.

Ren Tao. Era extraño que aquel nombre no se le olvidara aun cuando hasta ahora, nunca lo había usado para referirse a él.

Tamao dedujo que el enojo de aquel joven podría deberse a las libertades que tuvo al pedir que Yoh se quedase cuando no era en realidad su hogar.

"- Entonces... ¿este es su hogar? – preguntó mirando la puerta del despacho."

"- En realidad... – sonrió Yoh – también es el de Jun."

Tamao dirigió su mirada a esa esbelta y hermosa mujer. ¿por qué le habría dicho todo eso cuando en realidad no era su hogar?. En vez de preguntar aquello dijo algo por lo cual se sorprendió a sí misma.

"- ¿Qué es de él?."

" Su hermana – respondió sonriendo – creí que ya te lo había dicho."

"- L-lo olvide – respondió apenada y efectivamente así era, Jun le había mencionado muchas cosas mientras aun estaba somnolienta y muy adolorida en el hospital - ¿puedo entrar?."

"- ¿Qué? – preguntó Yoh mientras Jun esperaba una respuesta de igual manera."

"- ¿No le debo una disculpa? – preguntó sin perturbarse por su impresión."

"- El que debe pedir perdón es otro... – ironizó Yoh sin exaltarse."

Jun concordaba con Yoh. No culpaba directamente a su hermano pero él debía muchas explicaciones.

Meditó un poco antes de acceder a la petición de la pelirosa.

"- Si es lo que quieres, puedes ir, después de todo esta también es tu casa – sonrió Jun haciendo que Tamao titubease un poco antes de asentir."

Caminó a paso lento debido a las heridas mientras Yoh miraba sin comprender a Jun.

"- ¿Por qué lo haces?."

"- Ren es quien debe disculparse... – murmuró la mujer entrecerrando sus ojos."

Yoh no pudo evitar reír ante la idea.

"- Creo que Ren es bondadoso... – Jun le miró algo intrigada – pero... debido a la decisión que tuvo que tomar por una obligación, odia a Tamao y ahora solo puede sentir lastima y culpa."

"- Pienso igual... – sonrió ella con sinceridad - ¿en verdad te la llevaras?."

"- Todo esto fue un error y Ren esta de acuerdo en ello."

"- Pero estaban discutiendo por..."

"- Lo que hace reaccionar a Ren solo es culpa – sonrió con cansancio al tomar asiento en uno de los muebles – Cuando esta desaparezca..."

Jun suspiró. Aquello era muy triste.

En algún instante pudo percibir que Ren se ablandaría un poco por la pelirosa pero aquello solo había sido destructivo para ambos.

* * *

Cuando Tamao entraba sigilosamente, trató de cerrar la puerta con cuidado.

"- ¡Ciérrala y entra de una vez! – se escuchó al voz indiscutible de Ren."

Tamao dio un respingo debido al susto y giró rápidamente su cuerpo. Aquel joven estaba de espaldas a ella, pero estaba frente a la ventana de la habitación.

Tragó saliva cerrando la puerta de inmediato.

"- Si tanto deseas seguir la conversación no entiendo porque de pronto pareces silen... – había hablado pensando que era Yoh hasta que se había girado."

"- Lo siento... no quise... – Dijo con timidez ante aquella persona."

Ren se mostraba sorprendido hasta que volvió en sí cuando analizó las palabras de Tamao.

"- No te disculpes... – murmuró desviando un poco su mirada."

Tamao percibía su mal humor, pero se dio cuenta que su tono de voz era meticuloso con ella.

Observó como de pronto alborotó sus cabellos y se giró lo suficiente para quedar de perfil.

Tamao no había reparado hasta ese instante lo apuesto del joven, aun así lo paso por alto y siguió observándolo como si algo faltase en su detallado análisis.

Ren se sintió incomodo de pronto . Ella ya no le miraba como antes, con una especie de brillo en sus ojos, más bien le observaba con detalle, como si de un mueble se tratase.

Aquel pensamiento lo hizo enfurecer.

"- ¿Quieres sacarme una fotografía? – preguntó al volverse a ella."

Tamao se ruborizó e inclinó su cabeza sin responder.

Ren alzó una ceja al comprender que después de todo ella no le observaba con tanta despreocupación, mas bien era otra cosa.

Que quedara rastro de la impresión que solía causar en ella le hizo sentir algo que no pudo definir con facilidad.

De pronto reparó en ella. Llevaba un vestido color crema que cubría hasta sus rodillas, mangas cortas debido al clima y escote recatado combinado con zapatillas del mismo color.

Todo contrastaba con su piel pálida.

Presionó su puño. Aun se veía débil, más pálida de lo habitual y aquello lo hizo sentirse aun peor.

Miraba el vendaje en su frente, otro en uno de sus brazos y sus tobillos. Se preguntó si bajo la ropa tendría más. Todo era su culpa.

Tamao se colocó contra la puerta sintiendo como sus piernas flaqueaban debido al esfuerzo de estar en pie por tanto tiempo.

"- Ven y siéntate – dijo sin tono amable aunque Tamao pensó que intentaba serlo."

"- Estoy bien de pie – respondió. De pronto estaba incomoda."

"- Claro que estas bien... – murmuró sarcástico ante la debilidad de ella."

Tamao no tuvo más opción que adentrarse al despacho. Era un lugar espacioso, estaba iluminado debido a que las cortinas estaban corridas, algo extraño para lo que había visto en el resto de la casa.

El piso estaba completamente alfombrado, pero no reparó más en el lugar hasta que tomó asiento en el sofá color negro.

Ren notó que a ella se le dificultaba caminar y de nuevo el remordimiento lo carcomía.

Tamao colocó las manos en su regazo y miró a su alrededor.

"- ¿Por qué todo parece lúgubre?... – murmuró en voz alta sin notarlo."

"- Eso fue lo que preguntaste la primera vez que entraste aquí... – respondió más para sí mismo que para ella al sonreír con cansancio casi imperceptiblemente."

"- ¿Ya había entrado aquí? – preguntó con curiosidad."

"- Varias veces... – respondió sin perderla de vista."

Tamao se sintió nerviosa ante aquella mirada. Él se notaba ensimismado en algo más, pero aun así le afectaba.

"- M-me han dicho que pasaba en esta casa mucho tiempo...- dijo removiéndose un poco – si tengo hogar propio ¿por qué me quedaba aquí?."

Lo miró alzar una ceja, como si la pregunta lo desconcertara.

"- Entonces no te lo han dicho... – dijo tomando aire y mirando la confusión de la pelirosa. En ese instante comprendió que él estaba huyendo de ese momento. Debía decirlo ahora."

"- E-ellos no dicen nada... por eso..."

"- Por eso has venido aquí – concluyó por ella."

Tamao asintió recordando que había mentido a Jun e Yoh al decir que venía a disculparse con él.

"- Estamos casados – soltó de una vez haciendo que la joven palideciera más."

Sintió un escalofrío extraño como si aquella noticia trajera consecuencias que no se explicaba.

"- ¿Q-qué? – logró murmurar debido a la sorpresa."

Se reclinó en el sofá tocando su cabeza de presto.

"- ¿No se te hace familiar? – preguntó con brusquedad sabiendo que talvez aquella sería la mejor manera de hacerla recordar y así terminar de cargar directamente con la culpa de todo el accidente."

Tamao estaba ensimismada y no se sentía del todo bien.

Había experimentado algo cálido con Yoh pero el sujeto que menos la miraba decía ser su esposo.

¿Y que tal si mentía?, no sabía si sospechar de él , pero tampoco podía decir que la actitud de yoh y Jun no era sospechosa.

"- Si no mal recuerdo, te pusiste peor el día que anunciaron nuestro compromiso – murmuró al recordar específicamente esa emoción en ella, aunque no pudo afirmar que él estaba feliz de saber que se casaría."

Tamao le escuchó con incredulidad.

"- ¿No quería casarme?"

"- Ninguno de los dos quería – respondió."

"- ¿Éramos felices entonces?– preguntó de presto."

"- Si te digo que si ¿me creerías? – preguntó alzando una ceja."

"- Bueno, acabas de decir que fue..."

"- Y si digo que no, que todo fue arreglado, que no funcionó nada y que soy el responsable de tu estado ¿ me creerías?."

Después de segundos de silencio supo que debió morderse la legua. Las manos de ella temblaban y observó como, en medio de su incredulidad, comenzaba a llorar.

Se acercó a ella extrañado y se colocó de cuclillas para observarla. ¿era posible que haya recordado algo?

"- No se que pasa... – dijo ella de inmediato antes de que él formulase la pregunta. Cubrió la cara con sus manos sin poder dejar de llorar."

Sentía que se le dificultaba respirar. Había tenido muchas ganas de llorar y no lo entendía, pero ahora no podía dejar de hacerlo. ¿por qué lloraba exactamente?.

Aquello la hacía sospechar de la veracidad de ese joven al decir cosas de ella. Poco tardó en analizar aquello cuando sintió como el sofá se hundía a su lado.

Tragó saliva al saber quien era, sin embargo se quedó sin aliento en el instante en que él la halaba para abrazarla.

Dejó de llorar por aquella impresión. Extendiendo sus puños en el pecho de él; no se atrevía a moverse siquiera.

"- Te recompensaré por esto."

"- ¿Re-recompensarme? – repitió incrédula de escuchar su propia voz debido a lo turbada que se sentía por aquella cercanía."

"- Solo te debo algo – dijo soltándola de inmediato y poniéndose de pie para acercarse a la ventana."

Se dijo a si mismo, mientras fruncía el entrecejo, que el verla llorar era detestable como siempre y que en ese momento solo se acercó a ella por esa irremediable culpabilidad.

Tamao sintió extraño sentirle alejarse. Y le miró con confusión.

Sus ojos dejaron de derramar lagrimas pero sonrió con cansancio ante tan extraña reacción en él.

Ren se giró nuevamente a ella y frunció aun más el entrecejo. ¿cómo podía sonreír ahora?, solo se había acercado con brusquedad a ella y por un segundo pudo ver un brillo familiar en sus ojos.

Le paralizó saber que podría hacerle recordar lo que sentía por él.

No la quería y darle una idea de lo contrario estaría mal.

Admitía haber consumado el matrimonio, sin embargo todo lo había hecho por aquel tonto consejo. Saber que aquella mujer era estéril, era un golpe bajo que no desaprovecharía, estaba dichoso al comprobar su victoria sin fijarse por completo en el daño en ella.

Fue extraño sentir que necesitaba tocarla. Haberlo hecho en aquel momento lo desconcertó pero al mismo tiempo comprendió su error.

Tamao le miró nuevamente con curiosidad, limpiando el ultimo rastro de lagrimas.

"- ¿Por qué dice que fue culpa suya? – preguntó casi en un murmullo."

"- Ahora que sabes lo del matrimonio ¿crees que es mejor tratarme con respeto? – preguntó con frialdad al sorprenderse por la formalidad de ella al hablarle."

Tamao se avergonzó e inclinó su mirada.

"- ¿No responderás?. – intentó de nuevo."

"- Respóndeme primero... – murmuró nuevamente."

"- ¿Ahora vuelves a hablarme con normalidad por lo que he dicho? – se cruzó de brazos - ¿es que nunca haces algo sin que te lo ordenen?."

Tamao le miro petrificada ¿qué significaba aquello?, ella no había dicho eso porque se lo hubieran ordenado, sin mencionar que no entendía porque de presto él se enfadaba.

La joven notó que la mirada de él solo mostraba cierto desprecio por ella.

Se colocó de pie muy rápido sin importarle su cojera, solo quería salir de ahí, pero no contó que al ser tan brusca solo logró marearse y detenerse junto al sofá.

Quería alejarse y sintió deseos de volver a llorar. Se molestaba saber que no entendía nada de sus emociones.

Ren le miraba sin inmutarse hasta que se acercó a toda velocidad al saber que se desmayaría, y así sucedió.

Solo había comenzado la discusión para sacarla de su despacho y no volver a acercársele. Ahora la sostenía colocando sus manos bajo las piernas de ella y la otra alrededor de sus hombros.

La depositó sobre el sofá y suspiró al observarla. Le enfurecía tenerla cerca pero sabía que debía encargarse de ella. Todo lo que pasaba con ella era su culpa.

De pronto su mirada de volvió serena al sentir lastima. Era todo lo que podía sentir por ella, en cambio con ella era todo lo contrario.

En ese instante pensaba que talvez era mejor dejarla ir, pero le enfadaba saber que el consejo cayera sobre ella sin mencionar que era su culpa.

Miró el rostro de la joven y apartó lentamente algunos cabellos sobre el vendaje de su frente. Suspiró aliviado al saber que respiraba con normalidad y que parecía haberse dormido en vez de desmayado.

Deslizó la mano hasta su mejilla para sentir el calor corporal. Por lo menos estaba seguro que no tenía fiebre y el asegurar aquello lo obligaron a observarla con detenimiento.

No era una mujer hermosa pero si admitía que era bonita. Era introvertida y constaba de poco carácter, sin embargo guardaba un gran afecto hacía los demás, era como si todo mundo le agradara.

La había mantenido con él para darle un merecido al consejo pero también, había sido por algo que solo calificó como lastima.

Siempre parecía molesto con ella, casi nunca le dirigía la palabra, pero ella se las ingeniaba para hablar de cosas triviales.

Se sintió atormentado. Debía pagar lo que había hecho y debía hacerlo con creces.

"- Bonita escena.. –escuchó murmurar desde atrás, sorprendiéndolo. – estabas concentrado ¿no es así? – preguntó de manera amigable."

Ren dirigió la mirada nuevamente a la pelirosa y con ello, a su mano traicionera quien parecía acariciar el rostro de ella.

Se puso de pie rápidamente aclarando su garganta para tratar de desviar ese instante de la mente del castaño.

"- ¿Es que no estaba cerrada la puerta?- preguntó fríamente."

"- Si, pero no escuchaste cuando llamé – dijo riendo por lo bajo al acercarse a la pelirosa - ¿le hiciste algo?."

"- Se desmayó – respondió molesto ante lo dicho por el castaño - ¿dónde esta mi hermana? – intentó desviar la conversación."

"- En la sala, esperando a Tamao."

"- La llevaras a su habitación supongo... –afirmó."

"- Claro, a menos que aun la quieras aquí – le siguió sonriendo haciendo que Ren desviara su mirada como si el comentario no le importara."

"- No la quiero cerca – respondió de inmediato."

"- Si, es por eso que el colectivo decidió a sus pretendientes – murmuró con cansancio."

"- ¿Qué? – preguntó más interesado de lo que deseaba aparentar."

"- Quería irme de aquí para llevarla a casa y que conociera a sus... pretendientes – trató de no reír ante la mirada furiosa de Ren."

"- Ni siquiera ha terminado el compromiso conmigo – afirmó molesto."

"- Pero pronto acabará. Si solo deseas pagar tu culpa, supongo que no te molestará que vengan a cortejar a Tamao en este lugar – sonrió sabiendo que ganaría."

Ren enfurecía cada vez más.

"- ¿Por qué habría de molestarme?."

"- No debemos dejar que eso pase de nuevo – dijo Yoh fingiendo seriedad. – así que veremos si a Tamao le gustará uno de ellos."

"- Es bueno saber eso – dijo levantando el tono de su voz – pero no la sacaras de aquí hasta que sane."

"- Entonces si me quedaré un poco más – rió tomando a la joven en brazos."

"- ¿cuántos la cortejaran? – preguntó cruzándose de brazos y tratando de mostrarse indiferente."

"- Creo que son tres – dijo tratando de hacer memoria como si no interesase mucho."

"- ¡¿Qué?! – explotó de una vez - ¡¿tres idiotas vendrán a mi casa solo para tontear con una mujer tan torpe'¡¿quién querría tener una mujer así?!."

"- No lo se – se encaminó hacia la puerta – pero los conocerás dentro de poco, talvez a uno de ellos le agrade una mujer torpe – rió al ver el rostro de la pelirosa."

"- ¿Vendrán todos de una vez? – preguntó al hacer caso omiso a lo que el castaño decía."

"- No, - sonrió – tendremos visitas seguidas, todo depende de quien soporte... las torpezas."

"- No habrá boda nueva hasta que ella este completamente sana..."

"-Mas bien hasta que pagues tu culpa – concluyó el castaño."

"- ¡Así es! – exclamó con firmeza – No me importa quien venga por ella pero será un peso menos de que preocuparme."

"- Claro,...como digas – murmuró Yoh sin dejar de reír al salir de la habitación."

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

_**N/a: holaaa.**_

_**Primeramente agradezco los comentarios de:**_

_**Soledad:.:.:rose aoyagi:.:.:.angel sin alas:..:.alchemist souma:.:.akane tokugawa:.:.ady:.::.palin monuet:.::.haruhi.**_

_**Espero que el capitulo les guste. Obligándome a repetir que sii, sé que pongo a Ren de muy cruel (hermoso ¿no?) y sii le dare su merecido hehehe bueno pero pido tiempo ya que siempre llevo con calma el fic.**_

_**Sin mas que decir me despido hasta actualizar la otra semana.**_


	5. ¿Pensamientos impropios?

**_Incoherente corazón._**

_Cap5¿Pensamientos impropios?._

* * *

Sentada sobre un sofá junto a la ventana de su habitación, vio pasar los minutos en el reloj de mesa.

Eran casi las once de la mañana y se había rehusado a bajar a desayunar hasta no estar segura que aquel joven de penetrantes ojos amarillos no estaría ahí.

Habían transcurrido tres días desde el ultimo encuentro y desde entonces solo trataba de no toparse con él.

Admitía que no era difícil ya que parecía que él hacía lo mismo.

¿Qué era su esposo?.

"- Si él lo fuera, trataría... – murmuró para sí misma rehusándose a continuar. Se repitió mentalmente que no huía de él para probar la veracidad de aquel hecho."

Estaba cabizbaja y no era precisamente el haber sabido que Yoh era en realidad su hermanastro.

Había quedado estupefacta al darse cuenta que aquel sentimiento – a pesar de la noticia- no desaparecía ¿sería solo amor fraternal?, deducía que no y aquello la hizo sentir peor.

Al estar tan ocupada en asimilar la noticia, no se atrevió a preguntar por su verdadera familia. Aunque de pronto aquello ya no era primordial.

Recordó de nuevo aquella mirada penetrante y supo que no deseaba verla de nuevo, por eso se ocupaba tanto en huir de Ren.

¿Habría amado al que se hacía llamar su esposo?, el pensar en esa posibilidad la hizo palidecer¿por qué habría de amar a alguien tan taciturno?.Después de todo, sentía que él la detestaba por algo aunque en su ultimo encuentro hubiese visto cierto tormento en sus ojos.

La había mirado con culpabilidad pero... ¿Sería cierto que él había sido responsable de su accidente?, él no había respondido y ella se había desmayado ese día.

Estaba decidida a esperar, después de todo, Jun le había dicho que mejoraría con el tiempo. No quería tener que pedir más explicaciones y deseaba que su cuerpo sanara de inmediato.

En aquellos últimos días, había necesitado de ayuda para tomar un baño y cambiar sus vendajes aunque ella intentaba hacerlo por sí misma. Ese día portaba una camisa de mangas largas al igual que su cuello, se colocó una falda cerrada informal para no lastimarse las piernas debido a algunos vendajes sobre estas.

Al mirar la hora, decidió bajar a desayunar.

Bajó cada escalón con cuidado, absteniéndose de pedir ayuda, teniendo el pensamiento que no estaba invalida.

Entró al comedor sonriendo para sí misma por su logro pero paró su paso al encontrarse, en el extremo de la mesa a Ren quien parecía tomar su desayuno.

"- Bajar sin ayuda, supongo que ahora intentaras correr ¿no es así? – preguntó con aquella voz que la hizo paralizarse."

Tamao le miraba con sorpresa y timidez. Hacía tres días que no le había visto y ahora estaba frente a ella con un obvio sarcasmo en sus labios.

Le analizó un poco cuando se sostuvo en la pared a su lado. Parecía que acababa de bajar y lo notaba por el cabello levemente húmedo en él. Tenía un aspecto desinteresado pero al mismo tiempo duro, portando una camisa de color oscuro que parecía de cuello alto pero que los primeros tres botones estaban sin abrochar haciendo que su pecho se apreciara un poco.

Se preguntó mentalmente como se miraría sin algo que lo cubriese.

Aquel pensamiento la hizo reaccionar de inmediato. Sintió que se paralizaba pero llevó las manos rápidamente a su rostro. Al hacer esto, se tambaleó un poco debido a que dejó de sostenerse en la pared, concordando en que todo eso sucedía debido a la vergüenza de una reciente imagen en su cabeza que no estaba segura si solo era su imaginación.

"- Maldita sea – escuchó decir de él cuando se ponía de pie y se acercaba a ella."

Sintió las manos de él sobre sus hombros haciendo que dejara de cubrir su rostro por la vergüenza.

Ren, mientras tanto, había jurado verla palidecer y por un segundo pensó que volvería a desmayarse, pero ahora solo podía notar que estaba completamente roja.

Parpadeó sin comprender, pero luego hizo una señal a una mujer de la servidumbre.

Esta se encontraba en el marco de la puerta y asintió de inmediato como si entendiese la señal y comenzó a alejarse.

Tamao se preguntaba porque aun no quitaba las manos de sus hombros. Se sentía incomoda pero fue halada hasta una silla al lado. Al hacer esto, él volvió a su asiento en el extremo de la mesa.

Siguió comiendo como si nada pasara.

Tamao permaneció en silencio sin atreverse a mirarlo debido a la posibilidad de hacerse otra imagen vergonzosa en el cerebro.

Era tractivo pero... ¿eso que?, aun no lograba recordarlo y no sentía nada fuera de lo común.

Tamao se avergonzó al saber que sí había algo fuera de lo común. Pensó en la imagen y se ruborizó de nuevo, no podía preguntarle como si nada si ella lo había visto desnudo alguna vez.

Estaba tan apenada por la idea, que se murmuraba a sí misma que eso no era cierto.

El ruido fuerte que hizo Ren al golpear la mesa con su puño, hizo que ella saliese de sus pensamientos.

"- Si temes tanto, sería mejor que bajaras más tarde – Dijo sin mirarla directamente, mas bien comenzaba a beber algo de su taza al lado y seguía concentrado como si nadie estuviese cerca."

"- ¿Temer? – repitió parpadeando"

Aquello no era temor, se dijo, solo era vergüenza a sus pensamientos.

Lo observó por segundos de tenso silencio.

"- A-ahora has desayunado tarde ...– se aventuró a decir para cambiar la conversación."

"- En un momento me iré – respondió fríamente al dejar de beber de su taza."

Tamao comprendió aquel tono.

"- No quise..."

"- No te preocupes, no lo digo para huir, no se me da bien la cobardía."

La joven pudo percibir aquel mal genio con ella ¿es que la odiaba enserio?.

"- No... estoy huyendo – completo nerviosa al entender el sarcasmo de él."

"- Ni siquiera eres capaz de mirarme – dijo en tono burlón."

Tamao no hizo caso a la provocación. Se avergonzaba de sus pensamientos y mirarlo solo podía avivarlos.

Cuando pensó que alejarse de él era lo indicado, ahora esos pensamientos la acechaban.

"- ¿D-donde están Jun e Yoh? – preguntó temblorosa cuando él se ponía de pie."

"- Jun no ha bajado aun e Yoh a salido a arreglar la cita con tus... pretendientes – exclamó con fastidio."

Tamao le miraba sin comprender. Era extraño que ellos se atrasaran por las mañanas, por lo menos eso había visto en aquellos dos días.

"- ¿Pretendientes? – Preguntó confusa – pero... has dicho que estoy casada – le miró cuando pasaba a su lado."

Tamao aun permanecía sentada, pero Ren detuvo su paso y volvió su vista a ella. Al notarlo, ella desvió sus ojos.

Ren la observó sin inmutarse hasta que presionó sus puños. Se acercó al colocar una mano sobre la mesa mientras con la otra, obligaba a la pelirosa a mirarlo.

"- Podrás... – pronunció con calma al mirar sus ojos directamente y bajar su mirada hasta aquellos labios entreabiertos – o mas bien, tendrás que escoger a otro sujeto para comprometerte."

Tamao estaba nerviosa al estar acorralada entre él y el respaldo de la silla. Sentir aquella mirada tan penetrante hizo que no prestara demasiada importancia a sus palabras.

Humedeció sus labios inconscientemente logrando con eso que Ren se acercara más a su rostro.

Ella respiraba con dificultad, anticipándose a lo que sucedería, sin embargo, su cuerpo no respondía al querer moverlo.

Sintió la respiración de él muy cerca y no pudo evitar gemir su nombre sin estar del todo conciente..

Ren pareció alterarse de inmediato, Tamao notó su expresión de incertidumbre, sin perderlo de vista cuando se alejó de ella.

Ren se dispuso a salir sin querer alargar ni un segundo mas su estancia. Por un segundo esa mujer le había respondido como antes, cuando él se acercaba, dejándolo con una temperatura corporal muy elevada.

Admitía cierta atracción física al consumarse su matrimonio, aun así nunca la había besado y no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

Salió del comedor de muy mal humor. Meses atrás había ocurrido la misma escena de hace segundos, pero en todas esas ocasiones reaccionaba de inmediato.

Si necesitaba algo de una mujer, no era necesario besarla y aquel matrimonio era algo sin importancia.

Sacudió sus cabellos y sonrió con cierta maldad para sí mismo. Ciertamente , él era algo tradicional.

Besar no era la gran cosa, pero por alguna razón, rehuía a que esa mujer lo intentara y lo había logrado. Recordó dos ocasiones y una de ellas era la noche en que ella salió y tuvo el accidente.

Tamao expresaba su sentir con un roce tan delicado y el resistirse a sus intentos de besarle, era la manera mas clara en la que él manifestaba que no correspondía a esos sentimientos.

Pero en esta ocasión – como en su mayoría – él tomó la iniciativa, sin embargo era solo frustración. Estaba furioso porque ella le rehuía y quería intimidarla un poco, aunque al final, él salió huyendo.

"- Ren¿Aun aquí? – dijo Jun al pasar a su lado en las escaleras - ¿ A donde te diriges?."

"- Iré a tomar un baño... – respondió sin detenerse ni girarse a ella – Con agua muy fría – murmuró para sí mismo al recordar como un simple gemido con su nombre lo había desarmado."

* * *

Tamao recuperó el habla cuando colocaron la comida en la mesa.

"- Mu-muchas gracias... – dijo avergonzada."

La mujer que se encargaba de servir sonrió y dirigió su vista a Jun quien apenas entraba al comedor.

"- Buenos días – saludó la recién llegada sonriente."

Tamao no contestó hasta que aquella mujer se hubo retirado.

"- Buenos días... – murmuró."

".- ¿Ha sucedido algo? – preguntó extrañada."

Tamao no pudo evitar sonrojarse por la pregunta.

"- ¿Q-que podría pasar? – respondió a modo de pregunta."

Jun suspiró y tomó asiento a su lado .

"- Es Ren... – completó Jun en un suspiro."

Tamao le miró con una mezcla extraña de anhelo y molestia.

"- No he hecho más que alejarme de él y parece más enfadado, sin mencionar... que ha dicho algo sobre otro compromiso..."

Jun comprendió a que se refería. Al principio le pareció extraño que Ren se enfadara por hacer lo que se suponía, siempre quiso que la pelirosa hiciera, lo cual era desaparecer de su vista.

"- Tamao..."

"- No tengo apetito... – se inclinó antes de ponerse en pie y despedirse pero su cuerpo hizo aviso de su estado."

"- Sé que no has mejorado aun – dijo Jun al ponerse de pie y ayudarla – pero... Yoh debe hablar contigo – concluyó apenándose por no haber comentado nada con ella."

"- Solo quiero dormir... – dijo al asentir a las palabras de Jun, logrando convencerla que la llevara a su habitación."

Cuando llegó a la estancia y se acomodó, se dijo que pediría una explicación muy larga en cuanto viese al castaño. Sin embargo dudaba que este se apareciera pronto y es que aquellos últimos días parecía estar demasiado ocupado con algo que podría ser ese asunto que la entrometía.

En aquel instante dejó de anticiparse a los sucesos y dejó descansar su cuerpo quedando profundamente dormida hasta despertarse casi seis horas después.

Su habitación ya estaba en penumbras debido a que ya había anochecido y se avergonzó al dormir tanto, aunque en realidad se sentía mucho mejor y podía notarlo al sentir nuevamente apetito.

Casi caía de la cama al atolondrarse para poder salir de ella. En aquel intento volvió a lastimarse.

Cuando estuvo de pie, decidió que era mejor tomar un baño antes de bajar a cenar. Esta vez estaba dispuesta a hacer todo aquello sola.

Tardó mucho en sus ropas y vendajes al lastimarse ciertos moretones en su piel. Entristeció al mirarse al espejo. Aun no podía estar del todo estable pero sabía que quería sanar cuento antes.

No sabía los detalles de su accidente, pero se sorprendía no tener algún hueso roto.

Entró al cuarto de baño, abrió el grifo, se enjabonó y dos minutos después ya había ter­minado. Se secó rápidamente con una toalla

Al tener una habitación propia, saldría del baño para tomar sus ropas sobre la cama y vestirse.

En el mismo instante en que salía del baño, desnuda, Ren abría la puerta de la habitación.

Tamao abrió los ojos desmesuradamente .Él hizo lo mismo. Sus ojos la recorrieron sin querer, con tanta intensidad , que ella se quedó inmóvil.

"- ¡¿Qué hace aquí?! – preguntó espantada, casi gritando cuando volvió en sí."

Ren más bien se había fijado en ciertos daños en el cuerpo de esa mujer, lo que hizo que su culpabilidad creciese.

A paso ligero se acercó a ella, se apresuró a coger la sabana de la cama y cubrirla hasta el cuello.

Era posible que se hubiese fijado en todos aquellos golpes, pero no se creía un hombre tan noble para no haberse fijado en otras cosas.

"- ¡S-sal de aquí! – dijo rápidamente al sostener la sabana con nerviosismo."

"- Estas histérica ¿no es así? – sonrió con frialdad."

"- ¡Cla-claro que no!! – se defendió con todos los nervios a flor de piel."

Le había visto desnuda, eso era demasiado, sin mencionar el estado de su cuerpo. Se avergonzó.

"- Quiero que te cubras perfectamente – Dijo Ren al asegurarse de ello. Cambió su sonrisa por una mirada mucho mas severa."

"- Lo-lo haría si salieras – dijo aun nerviosa."

"- La próxima vez, asegura la puerta – le dijo sin cambiar su expresión."

Tamao no comprendió por qué parecía molesto con ella cuando ella debería estarlo por su acto.

¿A quien engañaba?, era muy cierto que se enfadaba, pero en ese instante su nerviosismo era mas alto que el enfado.

Temía estar desnuda con él en una habitación.

Poco fue lo que logró pensar cuando él la alzaba en brazos hacia la cama.

"- Si ese idiota te hubiese visto, estaría muerto por tu descuido de no asegurar la puerta. – murmuró."

Tamao estaba sentada en la cama , aun con la sabana casi sobre su cabeza mientras su mirada desconcertada no comprendía el porque de ese "idiota" y ese "su culpa"

Tenía que protestar, y protestaría de no haber sido por la interrupción abrupta de un joven en el marco de la puerta.

Tamao apreció a un hombre, alto, de cabellos oscuros, tez blanca y de un buen aspecto.

El sujeto parecía haber caído en alguna regadera ya que sus ropas, aunque elegantes, estaban húmedas.

Miraba a Ren como si deseara matarlo mientras este sonreía de par en par con superioridad.

"- ¡Prefiero que mueras al lado de esa mujer! – gritó – ¡si te molesta tu matrimonio, me agradará saber que por lo menos de ese modo te hice sufrir!."

Había dicho lo ultimo alejándose de ahí con una cara más furiosa.

Yoh suspiró al hacer su aparición. Había intentado detenerlo pero el hombre parecía decidido.

"-Veamos... – balbuceó Ren con un gesto sombrío – ese era un sujeto con poder, joven, que podría desposarla, pero parecía algo cobarde ."

Tamao le miró incrédula ¿desposarla?, acaso ese iba a hacer su pretendiente.

Yoh rascó atrás de su cuello y miró a Ren.

"- Solo estuvo tres horas aquí y te odia – murmuró casi impresionado - ¿ lo arrogaste a la fuente?."

"- Estaba entrenando, él fue quien no tuvo cuidado -. Dijo encogiéndose de hombros aunque omitiendo su sonrisa de satisfacción."

"- Lo hiciste a propósito..."

"- Yo no he hecho tal cosa – afirmó con arrogancia."

Yoh suspiró. Aun le parecía extraño ver actuar a Ren tan tosco con aquel visitante desde que llegaron.

Admitía sentir cierto alivio al ver que ese joven no se aceraría a su hermana. Este era una persona influyente sin embargo no había encontrado alguna buena cualidad en él, pero no tenía más remedio que presentar a esos posibles candidatos que su familia escogió. Al pensarlo mejor, se dio cuenta que su familia no pensaba demasiado a la hora de hacer una lista.

Y pensaba lo mismo sobre su compromiso, pero en aquellos momentos dudaba que su familia fuese inútil al escogerle pareja.

Tamao había permanecido callada, pero notó que Yoh estaba ensimismado y sonriendo sin razón.

"Yoh... – llamó."

El mencionado la observó y sonrió con calidez logrando que ella esbozara el gesto de la misma manera.

"- Si hablaran, procura vestirte ahora mismo – dijo Ren interrumpiéndolos al ponerse de pie."

Tamao recordó su aspecto. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de presionar más la sabanas sobre ella. Tenía mucha vergüenza.

"- A propósito... –Yoh se mostró confundido - ¿por qué estas así?."

El castaño la miró un segundo y luego volvió su vista a Ren.

"- No me sorprende que él se haya ido maldiciendo – rió en buena gana – vaya escena comprometedora en que los encontró."

"- Imagino que estaba molesto por su... "humedad" en vez de la escena nudista de tu hermana. – sonrió Ren con arrogancia."

"- ¿Nu-nudista? – repitió incrédula – ¡él fue quien entró! – se justificó mientras su mirada solo mostraba cierta suplica. Se apenaba que Yoh pensara lo que no era."

"- No importa, aun así podemos hablar- sonrió como si nada – si nos disculpas, Ren..."

"- Claro, hablaras en cuanto se haya vestido – dijo fulminándolo con la mirada ante la bromilla de quedarse ahí."

Yoh no pudo evitar reír de nuevo y salió de la habitación no sin antes avisar que estaría esperándola en la sala.

"- Vendrá alguien a ayudarte... – murmuró Ren al tomar la perilla de la puerta al estar a punto de salir."

"- No creo que necesite..."

"- Aun no puedes, así que es mejor que no te niegues. Debes estar conciente cuales son tus limites."

"- No creo que tu los conozcas... – murmuró desviando su mirada."

Ren se giró y la miró por largo rato haciendo que ella comenzara a sonrojarse.

"- Mañana vendrá a verte el medico – dijo con cierto cansancio en su tono de voz"

"- Una revisión... – murmuró la joven presionando las sabanas contra sí."

"- Tu cuerpo esta en buenas condiciones – dijo él de inmediato – sanaras en poco tiempo pero..."

¿En buenas condiciones?, Tamao no sabía a que se refería aunque las palabras de él no la alentaban.

"- A pesar de tu estado... – continuó al girarse – te ves hermosa, no te preocupes por idioteces ahora."

Salió sin agregar más o esperar un comentario de ella, pero en ese instante ella no hablaría ya que su sorpresa del comentario la había dejado sin habla.

Se sonrojó al bajar su mirada y descubrirse un poco. Pudo haber dicho aquel comentario solo para que ella aceptara la visita del medico pero logró reconfortarla un poco.

* * *

"- Lindo discurso – dijo Yoh sonriendo quien había escuchado todo."

"- Solo lo he dicho para que accediera – dijo Ren mirando al frente."

"- Al contrario de lo que piensas, ella puede ser hermosa – Exclamó Yoh encogiéndose de hombros."

Ren no se molestó en responder. Si, admitía que creía en el comentario que hizo de ella, pero el hecho de no encontrarla desagradable físicamente no significaba nada.

No era una mujer proporcionada en ningún sentido y su extraña torpeza cubría sus pocas cualidades, pero se maldecía porque no podía sacar la imagen de su cabeza.

Habían muchas personas que no encontraba desagradables y eso no significaba cariño a ellas. Para Tamao, Ren fue el primero en todo sentido, así que bien podría decirse que era una de las razones por la que él la encontraba atractiva.

Sacudió un poco su cabeza al tratar de explicarse el por qué habló de más, aunque su prioridad era sacar la imagen de ella desnuda, no tendría que tocarla de nuevo, sería demasiado cínico pensando en lo que le debía, pero se maldecía al no grabársele la idea.

"- Por cierto – Tomó la palabra Yoh – dentro de dos días tendremos un visitante."

Ren se mostró más frío.

"- supongo que otro..."

"- Claro, pero te pediría que no lo asustaras, además estoy dispuesto a que conozca a Tamao, cueste lo que cueste."

"- Pobre sujeto.. – dijo con una sonrisa arrogante."

"- Si crees eso, espero no vuelvas a dejarte llevar por tu..."

"- Solo intento entregarla al mejor postor – interrumpió fríamente – es lo que menos puedo hacer."

"- Lo que debes hacer, es dejar de pensar solo en ti – dijo antes de alejarse más."

"- ¡No digas tantas...! – Ren se había enfadado por el comentario pero calló al ver a su hermana acercarse."

"- ¿Dónde esta Tamao? – preguntó."

"- Esta vistiéndose – murmuró Yoh."

"-Entonces creo que debo apresurarla – dijo en un suspiro."

"- Necesita ayuda - dijo Ren de inmediato - ¿por qué la prisa?."

"- Ese joven desea verla..."

"- ¿Joven? – Ren alzó una ceja al mirar a Yoh- ¿ el nuevo pretendiente vendría en dos días?."

"- Esa era la idea – respondió Yoh."

"- No hablo de otro pretendiente, sino del joven que se supone se iría ahora– explicó con calma."

"- ¿Qué? – preguntó Yoh sorprendido - ¿le has convencido que se quedara?."

"- Solo hablamos por momentos y... ¿Ren? – preguntó al verlo alejarse."

"- Si solo hablará con ella, conmigo lo hará de igual manera."

"- Ren, creo que es mejor que no intervengas – dijo su hermana con cansancio"

"- Lo creo conveniente – respondió – y tu – volvió al vista a Yoh – deberías conocer mejor a los sujetos que estarán cerca de tu hermana."

"- ¿Así como te conocí a ti? – preguntó riendo."

"- ¿Lo harás o no? – preguntó molesto."

"- Esta bien – respondió resignado – supongo que soy el indicado para hacerlo."

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

_**

* * *

**_

_**N/a:** He estado algo ocupada, pero aqui esta el capitulo. _

_ahora, como siempre, agradeciendo el apoyo de:_

_soledad:.:.gabe logan:.:.:akane tokugawa:.:.:carlita asakura:.::mina orimoto:.:..alchemist souma:..:.thoru honda:.:.haruhi:.:.:palin monuet:.:..naomi shimamura zori:.::madea of scorpio:.::nekoaiko (ejejmmm... creo que te equivocaste, este no es fic yaoi, creo que tu comentario se equivoco, o no ´se si esa haya sido tu intencion, pero bueno)_

_Aviso que, el fic mas adelantito podrá contener lemon o mas bien lime o como sea, hehe la cosa es que desde ahora quedan advertidos._

_hasta luego_


	6. Palabras dolorosas

**_Incoherente corazón._**

_Cap6: Palabras dolorosas._

* * *

Tamao permanecía sentada sobre el colchón al recibir ayuda de Jun con los vendajes.

La joven de hermosa postura, había mencionado algo sobre un encuentro con aquel sujeto que se suponía, sería el nuevo pretendiente.

Tamao suspiró ante aquella idea y se sintió frustrada al saber que Jun no la dejaría hacer nada más por sí sola y con ello se refería a tomar un baño o vestirse.

Su semblante, finalmente había sido de resignación al bajar los escalones e ir al estudio donde la esperarían.

"- Adelante – le animó Jun cuando Tamao había dudado en girar la perilla."

"- Pero...- intentó protestar cuando escuchó ruido tras aquella puerta."

"- No puede ser... – murmuró Jun resignada al reconocer la voz de Ren y del visitante."

Tamao la observó al girar, pero luego volvió su vista al frente y entreabrió la puerta, solo para percatarse de lo que ocurría en el interior.

"- ¡Me importa poco lo que pienses! – Se escuchó gritar a Ren – ¡No te acercaras a ella!"

"- Entonces es verdad... – murmuró el hombre de cabello oscuro – Tu hermana dijo que ella puede importarte mucho."

Tamao tragó saliva al escucharlos, giró un segundo a Jun quien sonreía con dificultad al recordar dicho comentario.

Tamao parpadeó y volvió su vista directamente al joven de cabellos violáceos. Ren podía ser intimidante cuando se enfadaba pero por alguna razón deseaba que aquel comportamiento fuera en defensa de ella.

Se ruborizó aun más y decidió dejar de pensar en eso cuando sintió a Jun acercarse aun más tras ella.

En la habitación, Yoh estaba sobre un sofá mientras observaba a los otros dos discutir sin inmutarse un poco.

Desde su posición, Tamao solo lograba divisar la espalda de Ren, estando el otro sujeto frente a él.

"- ¿Importarme¿es por eso que no te has ido aun? – Repitió Ren con una sonrisa intolerable - ¿Acaso crees que eso me dañaría a mi?, Esa mujer jamás me ha importado."

"- Ren... – murmuró Yoh en un suspiro debido a su tono de voz y como se refería a su hermana."

Al escuchar aquello, Tamao se había paralizado mientras Jun miraba preocupada la escena.

"- Tamao... – murmuró la pelirverde – es mejor irnos."

Tamao no pareció escucharla. Estaba absorta en esa conversación.

"- ¿Estas hablando de tu esposa? – preguntó extrañado el sujeto."

"- Todo esto no es más que un acuerdo."

El hombre le miró sorprendido, pero luego pudo percatarse de las jóvenes en la puerta, al mirarlas por encima del hombro de Ren . Sonrió con malicia y decidió agrandar la situación, después de todo, tenía que desquitarse con Ren de algún modo.

"- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso después de todos esos rumores?, se decía que ella podía pedir lo que sea y obedecías de inmediato, incluso puedo afirmar que perdías poder en este lugar."

"- Esa mujer es una torpe – respondió conteniendo la ira al saber que ese sujeto solo le estaba retando – Lo único que hace es seguir ordenes, no parece tener mente propia, necesita ayuda para todo y lo único bueno que hace es huir ¿ te encantaría una mujer así? – preguntó con frialdad."

"- Entonces... – murmuró el hombre sabiendo que ganaría - ¿por qué la haces permanecer aquí?."

"- El estado actual de ella, es mi culpa – le miró con indiferencia – por mi culpa perdió a..."

"- Tamao... – murmuró Yoh paralizado al mirarla en la puerta, interrumpiendo así el comentario de Ren."

Ren se tensó de inmediato y giró lentamente. Tamao estaba pálida, mirando a todos los presentes con extrañeza al sentir que su respiración se aceleraba.

"- No quise interrumpir... – murmuró ella, cerrando la puerta de prisa."

De inmediato, Ren se maldijo y se encaminó para alcanzarla.

"- Vaya... – murmuró el otro sujeto sonriendo – una interesante escena."

Ren presionó su puño y le miró por la altura de su hombro.

"- ¿Sabias que estaba ahí? – preguntó con frigidez."

"- Y todavía dirías más de ella – continuó aquel joven."

"- ¡Contesta! – exigió"

"- Claro – respondió con simpleza, no especificando desde cuando se había percatado de la presencia de ella."

Aquello bastó para que Ren se encaminara a golpear al sujeto pero le sorprendió que Yoh se adelantara a sus planes.

Aquel puñetazo hizo que el sujeto golpeara la pared.

Ren le miraba extrañado mientras Yoh sacudía su mano y sonreía.

"- De verdad tiene la cabeza dura – dijo al mirarlo en el suelo tratando de limpiarse la sangre que escurría de su boca."

"- ¡¿Qué significa esto?! – preguntó el hombre furioso."

"- Si Ren hubiese continuado, no solo te hubiese golpeado – explicó el castaño en un suspiro."

Ren se giró. Aquello era más que cierto pero no dijo nada al salir de la habitación.

"- Te has vengado lo suficiente – dijo Yoh tendiéndole la mano."

"- Sabes como golpear – respondió el joven adolorido pero sin evitar dejar de sonreír."

"- Es mejor que te vayas."

"- Tao no me simpatiza – dijo al arreglar sus ropas- y creo que tampoco deseo algún compromiso estando él cerca."

"- Si, se gana enemigos a menudo – respondió sonriendo amigablemente."

"- Supongo que no debo protestar por el golpe si usé a tu hermana – dijo al tocar su mentón - sin embargo ¿ dejas que ella se quede con él aun cuando este piensa de esa manera?."

Yoh se limitó a no responder, solo mostró una sonrisa forzada mientras el joven frente a él se mostraba indiferente ante el silencio.

* * *

Tamao se había apresurado en las escaleras, siendo seguida por Jun quien trataba de ayudarle. Sabía que la joven estaba débil y pudo cerciorarse de ello cuando se detuvo tratando de sostenerse colocando una mano en la pared.

"- Ya estamos cerca de la habitación – sonrió a Tamao al saber que detenerla no serviría."

La pelirosa le agradeció en una sonrisa. Pero su poco animo había decaído más.

Recordar aquellas palabras solo la ofendían. ¿por qué decía cosas tan desagradables?. Algo dentro de ella decía que debía llorar y al mismo tiempo odiar a Ren. Sin embargo se decía a sí misma que solo estaba humillada, después de todo él no era nada importante para ella.

"- ¿No lo es?... – se preguntó ella misma al murmurar en voz alta."

"- ¿No es que? – preguntó Jun al abrir la puerta de la habitación."

Tamao intentó negar con su cabeza pero los pasos apresurados a sus espaldas las hicieron detenerse.

Ren había detenido sus pasos al mirarlas largamente sabiendo que no tenía argumento para empezar a hablar.

La pelirosa no se atrevió a analizar aquella mirada en él. Se giró y decidió entrar a la habitación por su propios medios.

"- Tamao... – llamó Jun con los ojos entornados."

"- Qui-quiero dormir – respondió con una sonrisa tratando de no prestarle la mas mínima atención a la presencia de Ren."

Aquella actitud solo logró que Ren frunciese el entrecejo. No estaba acostumbrado a ser ignorado y no quería empezar con ella. Lo peor de todo era que una parte de él le decía que aquello era lo menos que podía esperar después de todo lo que dijo, sin embargo le molestaba ver esa faceta de Tamao para con él.

"- Espera..- Exigió en voz trémula."

"- Mañana esperaré la visita del medico – dijo Tamao sin girarse, sin dar ni una sola muestra de importancia ante las palabras de él, logrando con eso que Ren se enfadara más."

Tamao estaba segura que se echaría a llorar en cualquier segundo, pero debía mostrar fortaleza hasta haber cerrado la puerta y estar completamente sola.

Estaba furiosa consigo misma al no comprender porque una parte de ella le decía que algo se había derrumbado al escucharlo, como si la opinión de él fuese demasiado importante. Al analizarlo por segundos pareció comprenderlo con cierto temor logrando que sus manos se pusiesen heladas.

"- ¡Tamao! – llamó la peliverde al ver que perdía el equilibrio."

Ren se había apresurado en sostenerla de los hombros y moverla lo suficiente para observar su rostro.

Tamao estaba a punto de cerrar sus ojos. No podía enfocar bien la imagen de ese joven frente a ella, pero al sentirlo tan cerca solo logró afirmar su suposición. Alguna vez había sentido algo fuerte por él.

El descubrimiento la hizo sonreír con amargura al no sentir dudas de aquella especulación. Aunque no recordase lugar o acontecimiento, aseguraba que aquel sentimiento no fue ni era correspondido. Después de todo lo que había escuchado, hacerse una idea de lo contrario sería una tontería.

Sintió que lloraría a pesar que las fuerzas la abandonaban, agradeciendo interiormente que en aquel momento no sintiese nada por él más que nostalgia y un poco de dolor. Se dijo a si misma que por su bien no trataría de indagar en aquellos supuestos sentimientos.

Ren se apresuró a cargarla en cuanto perdió la conciencia. Por un segundo le había parecido que ella le diría algo pero sus ojos se habían cerrado.

"- Es mejor que llames al médico – le dijo Ren a su hermana quien ayudaba a acomodar a Tamao en la cama."

"- Espero que con esto estés seguro de lo que harás con ella – dijo la mujer con cierta severidad al salir rápidamente."

Ren no se inmuto. Jamás discutía con su hermana y ahora más que nunca sabía que abrir su boca solo alargaba su culpabilidad.

Observó a la mujer que ocupaba la cama. Estaba un poco pálida pero nada fuera de lo común, algo que le hizo aliviarse un poco.

Estaba con un vestido blanco de tirantes dando la iniciativa a Ren de cubrirla con la sabana por lo menos hasta su cintura.

La observó otros segundos más y comenzó a caminar por la habitación maldiciéndose a sí mismo. No quería que ella escuchase aquello.

Lo había dicho en un ataque de ira al saber que ese sujeto estaba empeñado en ella solo por fastidiarlo.

Se decía a sí mismo que no le importaba en lo absoluto el rompimiento del matrimonio, pero aun así por lo menos le conseguiría alguien adecuado. Ella debía recuperarse y así largarse de una vez.

Apartó un mechón de la frente de ella en cuanto se acercó y se dijo a sí mismo que la protegería hasta pagar toda su culpa.

Ren no salió de la habitación hasta tiempo después, cuando explicó el estado de la pelirosa a Yoh y en cuanto terminó de hablar por teléfono con el medico.

"- Recaída o no, debería haber venido – dijo Ren al cruzarse de brazos."

"- Vendrá mañana – dijo su hermana – después de todo, él dijo que no tardaría en despertar."

"- Entonces es mejor que me quede con ella – comenzó el castaño pero Ren se había adelantado en el pasillo."

"- Yo lo haré – dijo sin esperar reclamos.- a propósito... – exclamó al detenerse – no traerás a ningún idiota hasta ver que ella se recupere."

"- ¿Mas culpabilidad? – preguntó Yoh con calma."

"- así es – respondió con franqueza"

"- Debería llevarla conmigo... – murmuró el castaño"

Ren no había respondido, solamente había decidido seguir su camino.

"- Anna vendrá dentro de poco – continuó logrando que Ren se detuviese.- veo que te interesa la noticia... – murmuró."

"- Eso no me importa – respondió sin girarse."

"- Se supone que debo pasar mas tiempo con ella – murmuró encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo con cansancio."

Jun les miraba en silencio. Aunque todo parecía calmo, sabía que aquella situación era delicada.

"- Es una mujer decidida, y... – exclamó Ren."

"- ¿Alguna vez lo has dicho ? – preguntó Yoh de presto"

"- ¿decir que? – Ren se giró solo para mirarlo de reojo."

"- Supongo que una de las desdichas de mi hermana es que sabía que estabas interesado solo en mi prometida."

Ren le miró atónito, luego frunció el entrecejo y se alejó furioso. Tenía ganas de golpear algo y sabía que meterse con Yoh no era una opción favorable.

Yoh solamente suspiró y sacudió un poco sus cabellos.

"- ¿De verdad no te importa saber eso? – preguntó Jun extrañada."

Yoh solo sonrió sin responder.

"- Veo que Anna te agrada... – murmuró Jun sonriendo."

"- a Ren también – dijo con calma."

"- lo se... – respondió algo desanimada. – traer a tu prometida ahora no es una buena idea."

". No tengo opción."

"¿No tienes o no quieres? – sonrió ella con calma logrando que Yoh solo le devolviese el gesto guardando silencio."

* * *

Entró con cuidado en la habitación levemente iluminada, absteniéndose de dar un portazo debido a su mal humor.

Sintió como sus facciones se suavizaban al acercarse al lecho de esa joven. Tomó una silla de la habitación y la acercó hasta la cama.

Le miró desde los pies, estaba de costado y trató de cubrirla con otra sabana debido a la noche fría. Sintió que su respiración se detuvo por segundos al notarla despierta.

No se había percatado por la iluminación sin mencionar que al estar ella de costado, su rostro estaba levemente cubierto por sus cabellos. Trató de no mostrarse mas sorprendido de lo que estaba.

Tomó asiento y se cruzó de brazos, esperando que ella hablase. Pero nada sucedió.

"- Sé que estas despierta... – murmuró- tus cabellos no te cubren perfectamente el rostro."

Miró como aquel cuerpo delicado se tensaba.

"- ¿Dónde esta Yoh?."

Aunque estuviera cruzado de brazos, Ren hizo presión con sus manos ante la pregunta de ella¿era acaso que no podía estar lejos de aquel sujeto?.

"- Esta abajo – respondió tratando de no tener un tono de fastidio."

"- ¿Q-que haces aquí? – dijo en un hilo de voz al presionar levemente la sabana adherida a la cama."

Ren pareció meditar su respuesta.

"- Lo que sucedió... – intentó decirlo lo más rápido e impersonal posible, el único percance es que solo logro que ella se cubriese con la sabana."

"- N-no quiero que estés conmigo... – murmuró rápidamente."

Ren tardó en responder. Sino mal recordaba, durante los meses anteriores ella anhelaba estar a su lado. Pero ahora no parecía soportarlo y no la culpaba de ello.

"- No eres la primera persona que lo dice – se escuchó sarcástico aunque en un tono amargo que no paso desapercibido por ella quien dejó de cubrirse levemente para mirar el rostro de aquel hombre."

"- No me sorprende – afirmó ella tratando de no sentir aquella humillación y de mostrarse molesta, pero lo único que recibió de él fue una leve sonrisa que intentaba verse maliciosa y al final resultó cansada."

Tamao decidió no decir más. Por aquella expresión era probable que pudiese aturdirlo con ese comentario.

Desde que lo había escuchado, podía afirmar que simples palabras podían herir demasiado y no estaba dispuesta a comportarse como él aunque se lo mereciera.

"- Si no puedes estar cómoda conmigo puedo retirarme – dijo esperando una respuesta"

Esta no llegaba, logrando que Ren interpretara el silencio como una afirmación, pero ella volvió a tomar la palabra.

"- No lo se... – se escuchó murmurar al cubrirse con la sabana. Tenia ganas de llorar y que él no se percatara de ello, pero por alguna razón no quería que se marchara."

Durante minutos, ella no se descubrió. Estaba de costado y frente a él lo cual, podía sentir aquella mirada tan penetrante sobre ella.

"- ¿Era cobarde? – preguntó Tamao al fin de no soportar ese incomodo silencio."

Ren pareció intrigado por aquella pregunta.

"- Lo has dicho... – continuo al descubrirse y mirar otra cosa que no fuese él – dijiste algo sobre mi cobardía..."

"- Dije que huías – especificó no queriendo recordar sus palabras."

"- Es igual – respondió de inmediato con dolor y molestia al tener que explicarle aquello."

"- No estoy seguro... – respondió francamente."

"- Entonces ¡¿por qué lo dices?! – preguntó sin contenerse."

Ren pareció impacientarse y le miró con frivolidad.

"- ¿Sabes porque ese sujeto estaba aquí?."

"-Jun... me dijo algo sobre mi pretendiente pero... necesito una explicación de Yoh – respondió nerviosa."

"- Nuestro matrimonio se terminara pronto – soltó de inmediato logrando que Tamao sintiese que algo le oprimía el pecho sin estar segura de importarle aquello o no – tendrás pretendientes, escogerás al que mejor te parezca y te casaras con él."

"- Pe-pero... ¿y si no deseo...?"

"- A tu familia y a la mía no les importa eso – sonrió con cierta ironía – ellos solo escogen sin atreverse a preguntar por nada."

Tamao pudo percibir aquel resentimiento en él.

"- Te han obligado a casarte conmigo ... – murmuró."

"- Ya te lo había dicho."

"- Pero..."

"- En algo no mentí cuando dije todo aquello en el salón – dijo seriamente – y eso es que yo soy culpable de tu accidente."

"- ¿Por qué? – preguntó simplemente."

"- Te lo diré en su momento – respondió sabiendo que si hablaba ahora esa mujer lo odiaría de por vida. Podía ser verdad que no la obligó a salir en aquel día lluvioso pero al decirle todas aquellas cosas tan duras, era muy probable que ella lo haya hecho solo para despejar su mente y todo gracias a él"

Tamao aceptó aquella respuesta por ahora, pero solo era por el hecho de las misma palabras de él.

"- ¿So-solo eso era cierto? – quiso retener la pregunta pero su curiosidad era muy grande."

Ren alzó una ceja y pensó que ella misma había puesta la oportunidad de explicarse sin tener que disculparse.

"- Bueno, solo en eso y en que eres torpe – respondió sin importancia."

Tamao se incorporó. Tomó asiento de inmediato.

"- N-no soy torpe-afirmó decidida pero se fue hacia a tras debido a la debilidad."

"- ¿Ahora lo ves?, una persona torpe hace todo mal – dijo sin darse cuenta que su mirada se suavizaba un poco, pero sin expresión alguna."

Tamao notó el cambio y sin querer se había quedado viéndolo fijamente. Se miraba más apuesto a sí y no podía evitar pensar aquello.

Notarla tan sumida en él hizo que aclarara su garganta de inmediato y desviase su mirada sin dar muestras que se inmutaba por aquella inocente mirada.

"- Solo debes recuperarte – dijo rompiendo el silencio y tratando de cubrirla con la sabana nuevamente."

El gesto hizo que ella se apenase un poco, pero aun así le miró con cierta cautela.

Se sorprendió de lo rápido que había cambiado el ambiente. Aun estaba con cierta incomodidad por sus palabras pero aquellas ganas de llorar se habían ido.

Tamao solo pudo sentir una profunda nostalgia y tristeza de haber roto algo y que el único responsable era él.

Sintió un leve escalofrió e intentó cubrirse un poco más.

"- Es tu culpa por ponerte esa clase de ropa – dijo sin dejar de observarla ni cambiar aquella postura tan severa."

"-E-es que solo la usé para ver a..."

"- Así que solo era para aquel idiota ¿no es así? – preguntó de muy mal humor haciendo que Tamao se percatara de aquel tono."

"- Tenia que darle una buena impresión – dijo tímida por su acto sin inmutarse por aquel repentino estallo de él."

"- Pues déjame decirte que ese hombre se ha ido."

"- ¿Cuándo volverá? – preguntó inocentemente."

"- ¡Nunca! – dijo en voz alta. – yo me encargaré de eso."

"- Se supone que debo conocerlo – dijo ella parpadeando varias veces."

"- Por supuesto que no, ese sujeto no se te acercará – exclamó colocándose de pie."

"- Me-me acabas de decir que debo escoger a alguien pero...¿qué pasa si él me agrada? -. Preguntó con nerviosismo aunque tratando de sonar madura."

"- Solo lo has visto en dos ocasiones y ¿ ya crees que te agrada? – preguntó molesto al observarla mientras cruzaba de brazos."

Tamao asintió, y solo lo había hecho para llevarle la contraría.

Ren notó aquel nerviosismo y solo optó por acercarse a ella. Se sentó al lado de la cama y la inmovilizó al poner ambas manos a los costados de su cabeza.

Tamao no podía evitar aquellas palpitaciones rápidas mientras sentía que él estaba casi sobre ella.

"- Ahora respóndeme ¿ese idiota te agradó a simple vista?."

La joven tragó saliva, cerró sus ojos fuertemente y movió la cabeza hacia un lado. Ren por su parte sonrió para su victoria, era bien sabido que aquella chica no sabía mentir y después de todo era esa misma mujer con la que se casó algunos meses atrás. Saber que aun la ponía nerviosa le hizo alargar la sonrisa.

"- ¿A que le temes? – preguntó al fin."

"- S-si tendré mas pretendientes... podré escoger... lo has dicho – dijo cambiando el tema de conversacion y contar con mayor timidez mientras sentía su cara mas caliente por la vergüenza. – ta-talvez uno de ellos me... agrade."

"- Sobre mi cadáver... – murmuró más para él mismo que para ella."

Se apartó de inmediato y supo en ese instante que no podía pasar la noche ahí.

"- Llamaré a Yoh para que venga y te explique todo, despues de todo, inició esto sin decirte nada."

Tamao asintió lentamente agradeciendo que él se iría. Aquel breve instante la puso demasiado nerviosa y sabría que no podría conciliar el sueño estando él cerca.

_**

* * *

**_

_**CONTINUARA...**_

* * *

**_N/A: solo puedo decir, que disculpen la tardanza. he tenido muchas cosas que hacer y casi nada de ocio._**

**_agradeciendo como siempre a las personas que leen esto:_**

**_ann, soledad, gabe logan, korishiteru, alchemist souma, akane tokugawa, palin, tohru honda, haruhi, naomi y loconexion (agradezco tu comentario y con respecto a lo de los personajes inventados, solo los uso como auxiliares en la historia, aunque ya habia tomado en cuenta eso, es decir pondré más personajes de la serie que inventados, aunque no quiere decir que no inventaré uno que otro para un pequeño empujon.)_**

**_gracias nuevamente a quien lee, y trataré de actualizar pronto la proxima vez. cuidense._**

****


	7. Recuerdo intimo

**_Incoherente corazón._**

_Cáp.7: Recuerdo intimo._

* * *

_Solo estaba a pocos metros alejada de la ventana. Aun así miró a través de ella . Podía apreciar un lago a la lejanía sintiéndose de pronto reconfortada por tan solo segundos._

_Volvió su mirada al frente al sentir que la tomaban de los hombros. El responsable de aquello era ese joven de mirada dorada._

_Se había sorprendido, pero permaneció en silencio cuando le miró mover sus labios para decir cosas que no escuchaba claramente._

_Él la acercó de pronto uniendo así sus frentes con resignación al exclamar un suspiro. La miró por segundos para intensificar el agarre hasta sus caderas._

_En esa instante, ella cerró sus ojos_ al _sentir besos en su cuello mientras su cuerpo respondió a_ _caricias extrañamente familiares_.

"- ¡Tamao! – gritó una voz logrando que ella lanzase un quejido y abriese sus ojos casi inmediatamente."

Se le dificultó enfocar con claridad pero se paralizó al ver a Ren sentado a su lado sobre la cama mientras rodeaba con un brazo sus hombros para mantenerla sentada muy cerca de él.

"- Por fin has despertado... – murmuró Jun aliviada."

"- No tenías que gritarle, aunque veo que funcionó – Exclamó Yoh que también estaba en la habitación."

Tamao parpadeó sin creerlo aun. No estaba a solas con Ren lo cual le obligó a mirar a su alrededor. En el lugar se hallaban Yoh y Jun haciéndola comprender que todo lo anterior había sido un sueño.

Se le dificultaba mantener los ojos completamente abiertos pero aquello duró poco cuando observó como Ren bajaba su cabeza hacia ella mientras sentía el roce de aquellas manos cerca de su pecho. Tragó saliva al darse cuenta que su camisa estaba abierta, regalando una vista panorámica de sus pechos levemente cubiertos.

Sintió como su cara ardía en vergüenza he intentó apartarse de inmediato lanzando un pequeño quejido, pero se detuvo cuando notó que Ren sacaba un termómetro bajo su brazo.

"- Era mejor ponerlo en este sitio – dijo sin dejar de observar el termómetro – hablabas demasiado y pensé que si lo ponía en tu boca te lo tragarías."

Tamao volvió a sentir la tensión en su cuerpo.

"- ¿Ha-hablaba?."

"- Mas bien murmurabas – intervino Jun – Tenias el rostro tan rojo que creíamos que delirabas por fiebre."

¿Por fiebre?, se preguntó la pelirosa avergonzada recordando como hace algunos momentos, en ese sueño, Ren había inclinado su cabeza hacía ella sin la mínima intención de sacar un termómetro bajo el brazo.

Aquello la alteró a tal punto de lanzar un pequeño grito.

"- ¿Te duele algo? – preguntó Yoh acercándose de pronto."

Tamao negó lentamente con su cabeza, cayendo en cuenta hasta ese momento, que por la apariencia de todos, ella les había despertado. Parecía ser muy tarde.

"- Y-yo... – murmuró sin saber que decir en ese preciso instante debido a cierta mirada dorada que no dejaba de estudiarla haciendo que lograra cubrirse con rapidez."

Le observó con cierto disimulo. Aunque Ren la estaba observando sin escrúpulos, no parecía tener emoción alguna, algo que logró incomodarla pensando que no le había agradado su apariencia.

Desvió su mirar. No podía seguir así sin volver a imaginarse aquel sueño que dejó su respiración agitada. Comprendió con rapidez que aquellas escenas estaban muy sumergidas en ella obligándola a pensar que alguna vez sucedieron.

Al llegar a tal conclusión solo atinó a avergonzarse más. Volvió su vista a él tímidamente notando como observaba nuevamente el termómetro.

"- No tiene fiebre – Ren dijo a los otros dos notando el alivio en sus rostros, luego volvió su vista a ella."

La notó cansada, sus ojos estaban entreabiertos. Pensó que la probable charla que tuvo con Yoh hace horas, pudiera haberla puesto en aquel estado tan cansino.

Recordó de inmediato que la charla no había sido tan larga y pudo afirmarlo gracias a que esperaba a Yoh y este al salir solo logro decir que se le había dificultado explicarle los deberes forzados que debía ella concluir.

Sonrió levemente¿cómo se supone que ella estaría de acuerdo si no le daban algo a escoger?. Se molestaba por la posición en que la colocaban, pero sabía que ya no podía estar a su lado y ella tendría que aceptar eso.

Tamao le observó directamente mostrando en su rostro una agitación que él percató hasta ese instante.

Aclaró su garganta y desvió su mirada como siempre cuando la contemplaba más de lo normal. Se preguntó mentalmente porque le había mirado de esa manera, era como si estuviera ausente.

"- ¿Qué...? – preguntó con timidez volviendo a captar la atención de Ren."

"- Parecías estar incomoda, pensábamos que podrían haber sido las heridas y tus gemidos no ayudaban a que imagináramos otra cosa – explicó Jun algo intrigada por el fuerte sonrojo que se posesionó del rostro de Tamao – Ren había venido a verte..."

"- Solo iba por un poco de agua – dijo rápidamente."

"- Claro, - rió Jun debido a su extraña excusa – él te observó en ese estado."

Tamao albergaba aun más vergüenza que antes. ¿qué hubiese pensado él si sabía que clase de pensamientos vagaban en su cabeza?.

"- Tu-tuve una pesadilla – se explicó rápidamente."

"- Entonces no era algo grave, es un alivio – sonrió Yoh al acercarse a acariciar sus cabellos."

Tamao observó por segundos al castaño y luego entristeció. Algo que no pasaba desapercibido para Ren.

"- Siento haberlos molestado."

"- No te preocupes – sonrió Jun – lo mejor será descansar ya que dentro de unas horas veras al médico."

Jun comenzó a salir mientras Yoh le seguía no sin antes despedirse con cariño de la pelirosa haciendo que ella quedase embelesada de inmediato.

Ren estaba por seguirles pero se detuvo al observar con atención a Tamao.

"- Adelántense – dijo notando sobre él las caras sorprendidas de las tres personas en el lugar."

"- ¿Dormirás aquí? – preguntó Yoh."

"- Solo será un momento – Explicó rápidamente al ver cierto brillo malicioso en aquellos ojos adormilados."

Tamao había comenzado a morder su labio inferior debido al nerviosismo. Pensar que se quedarían a solas no la alentaba demasiado a olvidar aquel sueño.

Yoh suspiró y miró nuevamente a Tamao. Comenzó a sonreír de manera cansada y culpable, haciendo que la pelirosa se enterneciera y le mirase con extremo cariño.

Ren tomó la silla y se sentó a su lado omitiendo o mas bien aceptando a la fuerza aquella escena.

Esperó hasta ver salir al castaño y su hermana. Volvió su vista a ella notando que aun mordía su labio inferior.

"- Te lastimarás – dijo él de inmediato."

Tamao llevó los dedos a sus labios.

"- Hacías eso siempre y más de una vez te lastimaste – explicó."

"- ¿En-enserio? – preguntó tratando de disminuir aquella tensión."

Ren se cruzó de brazos y le observó detenidamente.

"- ¿Qué has soñado? – soltó de inmediato haciendo que ella se paralizara."

"- ¿Que? – murmuró sorprendida."

"- Es fácil deducir... – respondió con simplicidad – que en algo soñabas y tenia mucho que ver conmigo."

"- ¡¿Co-contigo?! – preguntó avergonzada o más bien casi espantada.- ¡¿po-porque soñaría contigo?!."

"- ¿Por qué tan nerviosa? – preguntó con astucia – solo supongo las cosas debido a que cuando entré, murmurabas mi nombre a cada momento sin mencionar que nos has dicho que tuviste una pesadilla."

Tamao no sabía si cubrirse con las sabanas o gritarle que se marchara. Aquello era el colmo de su vergüenza. Los gemidos que Jun habían mencionado ¿acaso él los habría escuchado con su nombre?, deseaba que eso no hubiese pasado.

"- S-si, una pesadilla – respondió aliviada de ingeniar algo."

Guardaron silencio hasta que Tamao apreció como la expresión en él endurecía.

"- ¿Qué sucedió en tu sueño para que afirmes que fue una pesadilla? – preguntó con atención suponiendo que aquello podría ser algún indicio importante de su accidente."

"- ¡Nada! – respondió evasivamente, acortando toda conversación."

Ren se puso de pie conteniendo su mal humor.

"- Te aseguro que si lo comentas podrías ponerte mejor, aunque el sueño te haya sido desagradable – manifestó de forma fría sabiendo que en aquel sueño aparecía él y tal parecía que la pelirosa le temía."

"- No era desagradable... – balbuceó nerviosa – solo... alarmante... – Tamao observó la confusión en él - ¿A-alguna vez vivimos cerca de un lago?."

Ren se paralizó por la sorpresa.

"- ¿Qué has dicho?."

"- Soñé algo así... – declaró con timidez – en una habitación... que daba vista a un lago."

Un nuevo silencio incomodo se volvió a formar, pero fue roto por la leve risa de Ren. Este, más bien sonreía incrédulo.

"- Deberías comentarme más sobre tu... pesadilla – exclamó con malicia colocando a Tamao en una posición incomoda."

"- ¡Cla-claro que no! – respondió avergonzada."

"- Tu actitud es de suponerse, es decir ¿quién querría comentar sobre su primera noche de bodas? – no pudo evitar sonreír levemente al descubrir porque el rostro de Tamao se había puesto como la grana."

"- ¿Q-que? – preguntó incrédula tratando de que su vergüenza no fuese excesiva."

"- Que duermas bien – dijo al girarse con un extraño tono que Tamao solo pudo afirmar como burla."

¿Se burlaba de ella?, y ella que se había atrevido a decir que no era desagradable. Decidió gritar que lo había sido pero él había cerrado la puerta.

¿Qué clase de persona era aquel hombre?, de pronto sintió como sus facciones se tranquilizaban, era la primera vez que le escuchaba reír, levemente, pero le escuchó. Sacudió su cabeza ¿qué le interesaba si él reía o no? Después de todo, él solo se estaba burlando de ella.

* * *

Casi no pudo dormir aquella noche debido a su incredulidad. El médico había hablado sobre lapsos que poco a poco harían recordar a Tamao pero, ella debía sentirse segura para lograrlo. 

Aunque... ¿recordar aquella tarde cerca del lago?, rió con ironía para sí mismo. La única vez que estuvieron en aquel sitio fue cuando por fin consumaron el matrimonio, casi dos semanas después de haberse casado forzosamente.

No le dejaba de parecer gracioso que aquella mujer de apariencia virginal, recordara un momento tan intimo ó ¿talvez eran momentos que prevalecían para ella?.

Esa mujer ya no sentía nada por él, lo más extraño era que ya no dudaba sobre si ella estuvo enamorada realmente de él o no, más bien ahora lo aceptaba como que aquel sentimiento se había perdido. ¿Qué volviese a pasar?, lo dudaba y debía agradecer aquello, aunque por alguna extraña razón, el pensar cada vez en eso lo dejaba con un sentimiento de perdida y nostalgia.

Se arregló aquella mañana tratando de dejar esas ideas que solo se debían a una culpa sin remedio. Después de todo, había prestado más atención a ella solo por los cuidados que debía tener, así que suponía, era normal tenerla siempre en mente.

Se miró en el espejo y salió encontrándose con una mujer de la servidumbre y un hombre junto a ella, este era alto, de cabellos rubios y de porte elegante.

Llevaba una típica gabardina blanca mientras sonreía al divisar a Ren.

"- Que bueno que has llegado – dijo simplemente al ver al sujeto."

"- Como médico familiar, creo que es mi deber – sonrió con calma. - ¿ella esta en esa habitación? – preguntó señalando la habitación donde Ren había salido."

"- Claro que no, es la habitación al lado – respondió con seriedad al saber las bromas maliciosas de aquel hombre mucho mayor."

"- Con su permiso – dijo la mujer despidiéndose."

"- Entonces... – balbuceó el médico en cuanto aquella mujer se había marchado – me alegro que te abstengas, debido a su estado, no podrás tenerla hasta dentro de tres meses."

"- ¿Quieres dejar de verme como un degenerado? – preguntó Ren molesto. Ese sujeto siempre era igual en cuanto llegaba a una revisión."

Ren admitía que aquel médico familiar llegaba a revisar a Tamao cada cierto tiempo, dando la noticia de su infertilidad. Sin embargo, para guardar las apariencias, Ren había tenido que decir que lo intentarían hasta concebir uno, lo cual obligó al hombre a crearse una imagen muy pervertida de él.

"- Creo que sabes que una segunda opinión dijo que Tamao no era estéril... – continuó Ren con mas seriedad."

"- Por eso he dicho que no la tocarás por tres meses – siguió sonriendo haciendo que Ren aclarara su garganta debido al tema intimo – además, hablé de una posible infertilidad, después de todo no se perdió la esperanza."

"- Entremos entonces... – dijo rápidamente. Hablar sobre ser padre era un tema extraño y ciertamente hablar de haber perdido la oportunidad, le hacía sentir peor."

Esperando que aquella mujer estuviera despierta, fue todo lo contrario.

"- Aun duerme -. Dijo el hombre de rubios cabellos."

"- Sucedió un problema anoche y tuvimos que despertarnos muy tarde – respondió."

"- Entiendo – dijo el sujeto quien se acercaba a una mesa y colocaba su maletín sobre ella."

Ren por su parte se acercó a la pelirosa y comenzó a descubrirla. Estaba a punto de despertarla cuando la oyó balbucear algo que no pudo entender, logrando que se acercarse para tocar su mejilla y pasar su dedo pulgar muy cerca de...

"- Nada de jugueteos – explicó el doctor acercándose."

Ren se apresuró en quitar sus manos y aclarar su garganta.

"- Aquí no hay jugueteos – respondió colocando rápidamente su mano en el bolsillo."

El hombre sonrió justo cuando escuchó murmurar a Tamao el nombre de Ren con cierto anhelo.

"- Claro que no hay jugueteos... – concluyó el médico riendo ante el leve rubor de Ren."

"- ¿Comenzaras o no? – preguntó molesto tratando de mostrarse con aquella misma postura arrogante."

"- Claro, solo debo despertarla."

Logrando aquello con esfuerzo, Tamao despertó sin comprender la presencia de ambos aunque cuando aclaró su mirar y volvió a notar a Ren, comenzó a cubrirse como si estuviese desnuda.

"- Parece que la pones nerviosa – habló el hombre con amabilidad – Mi nombre es Fausto – se presentó ante ella quien saludó por cortesía."

"- Mu-mucho gusto."

"- De verdad no recuerda nada... – murmuró con mas seriedad."

"- Si salgo... creo que sabrás... – comentó Ren."

"- Sé lo que debo hacer – se adelantó Fausto al responder."

"- Bien – fue lo único que respondió el violáceo al salir."

Tamao no le perdió de vista ni un segundo ni siquiera al haber cerrado la puerta.

"- ¿Cómo te ha tratado? – preguntó el hombre sonriendo."

"- ¿Quién? – preguntó parpadeando."

"- ¿Cómo te ha tratado el sujeto que acaba de salir? – preguntó nuevamente."

"- Ah, él... – dijo tomando la sabana mientras permanecía sentada – creo que..."

"- ¿Te has sentido incomoda? – preguntó tomando su estetoscopio."

"- Creo que no... – susurró ante su nostalgia."

El medico le observó por segundos, con ojos entrecerrados al comprender que ella podía sentir cierta perdida.

* * *

Había cerrado la puerta con cuidado y decidió bajar. Encontraría a Fausto luego y trataría de hablar seriamente con él. 

Se encontró solo en el salón debido a que nadie más había despertado, lo cual le sorprendía , por lo menos en su hermana.

Poco tardó en pensar aquello cuando la figura de su hermana apareció desde el comedor.

"- Creo que no debería extrañarme que te encuentres despierta – dijo Ren en tono cansado."

"- Pensé que era la única, por eso le indiqué a Fausto que subiese."

"- No me mencionó haberte encontrado."

"- Supongo – sonrió radiante haciendo que Ren desviase su mirada."

Consideraba a su hermana una mujer única, con un carácter y amabilidad muy bien balanceados. Durante su adolescencia, casi inconscientemente siempre trataba de escoger a alguien que se le igualara.

Y supo que haría lo mismo al escoger a su esposa. Debía admitir que en cuanto le presentaron a sus candidatas, no tuvo el mayor entusiasmo. Una contaba con un carácter y decisión único y la otra solo le reconocía y le miraba con timidez.

Lo extraño de su situación era que había conocido a esas personas desde su adolescencia, cuando entrenaba con Yoh. Y solo podía recordar a esa pequeña de rosas cabellos que le miraba desde lejos con temor.

Casi la vio crecer. Lo que consideraba solo una niña se había transformado en una joven agradable, sin embargo su personalidad seguía igual, algo que no le interesaba en lo absoluto. Ella era una pequeña servicial a pesar de la servidumbre que estaba a su lado, y por todos los medios intentaba agradar a su hermanastro y por ello le observaba de cerca.

Tamao no era lo que él buscaba en realidad y debía admitir que hubiese escogido a otra persona y esa otra persona había sido Anna kyoyama, una mujer con una personalidad única que aunque aun no era lo que buscaba, debía admitir que le dejaba impresionado.

Si el matrimonio solo era un intercambio de beneficios ¿por qué no obtener un buen beneficio con aquella mujer?. Sin embargo esa mujer fue para Yoh, algo que le enfadó tendiendo que quedarse con Tamao.

Ella intentó hacerles entrar en razón a su familia y admitía que Tamao solo había negado la oportunidad de casarse con él por el mismo hecho de el odio que mostraba hacia ella. En los días de su compromiso no podía estar cerca de ella. Le miraba con molestia y aquella joven solo trataba de huir de él.

No la culpaba, pero ahora la había lastimado más de lo que hubiese querido.

"Ren... –llamó la suave voz de su hermana."

Este salió de sus pensamientos, casi abruptamente.

"- Te estaba preguntando sobre el estado de Tamao."

"- Ella esta bien, aun la encontramos dormida – respondió cuando tomó asiento en un mueble."

". ¿Crees que ella... pueda volver a...?."

"- Hablaré con Fausto ahora – interrumpió Ren. Su conciencia no le dejaría en paz si aquella joven ya no pudiese tener un bebé."

"- Creo que saldrá bien – sonrió con más confianza su hermana – cuando salga de esta y se vuelva a casar, tendrá muchos hijos y..."

"- ¡Tonterías! – dijo en voz alta y molesto, algo que sorprendió a Jun."

Ren miraba al frente con el ceño fruncido. Debía admitir que se había abstenido a pensar sobre los posibles hijos de Tamao. Otro la tocaría, y eso le hizo hervir la sangre.

Aclaró su garganta y se controló a si mismo ¿ acaso era tan posesivo?, siempre lo había sido con sus cosas pero, aquello era demasiado egoísta. No la quería y solo mantenerla por capricho de su egoísmo era demasiado cínico, incluso para él.

Pero, no podía evitar pensar en aquello. Llegó a la conclusión que no quería que la tocara nadie más,... aquello era una idiotez, talvez en cuanto se fuera, todo eso cambiaría para siempre.

"- ¿Ren? – llamó su hermana."

"- Ah – dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos – no es nada .-respondió."

"- Bueno... – dudó la joven – es mejor que esa revisión se apresure."

"- ¿Por qué lo dices?."

"- ¿Es que acaso Yoh no te lo mencionó? – preguntó extrañada."

"- ¿Mencionarme que? – preguntó algo molesto."

"- Debido a tu extraña decisión sobre Tamao para no recibir visitas, Yoh no pudo avisar a tiempo así que el segundo pretendiente viene en camino."

Ren se puso de pie instantáneamente. Más furioso y se apresuró escaleras arriba.

Jun intentó detenerle pero era tarde cuando caminaba por el pasillo y entraba en la habitación de Yoh.

"- Buenos días – dijo sonriendo como siempre al terminar de colocarse su camisa blanca de mangas cortas."

"- Dije que ella no recibirá a nadie hasta no haberse repuesto – explicó de inmediato."

"- No pude detenerle. Los planes estaban hechos ya – respondió animado."

Ren intentó controlarse. En ocasiones deseaba golpear fuertemente a ese sujeto.

"- ¿Y quien se supone que es esta vez?."

"- ¿Quién más? – sonrió Yoh – creo que le recuerdas bien, es Usui."

Ren le miró incrédulo por segundos para preguntar luego, conteniéndose.

"- ¿Qué?."

"- Sé que no se llevan bien, tienen personalidades muy opuestas pero – sonrió – según mi familia..."

"- Tu familia solo comete errores como la mía ¿sabes bien que ese sujeto solo desea vengarse?."

"- Creo que todos tenemos una mala imagen de él... al igual que la tuya."

"- Esto es una tontería."

"- ¿No soportas a Usui?."

"- Somos enemigos – repitió molesto."

"- ¿Y eso fue...? – preguntó Yoh - ¿solo por un entrenamiento? O ¿simplemente la competencia entre familias?, recuerda que tu familia no tiene un buen historial y creo que él puede tener razones mucho más fuertes para odiarte."

"- ¿Por qué quieren entregar a mi mujer a mi peor enemigo? – preguntó furioso."

"- ¿Ahora es tu mujer? – preguntó Yoh con astucia."

"- Si, así es – respondió – no dejaré que ese sujeto la toque."

"- Ren... – llamó Yoh cuando lo veía salir – recuerda que él cree que eres el responsable de..."

"- Ese tonto no escucha razones – respondió Ren de espaldas - ¡Yo no soy responsable!."

"- Fue tu familia, y por lo tanto él cree que también eres responsable – respondió Yoh al verle salir furioso."

Comprendía que era una de las razones por las que Ren odiaba a su familia. Sabía que si su padre no hubiese muerto, él mismo se hubiese encargado de matarlo. La vida de Ren no había sido fácil, y aunque no vivía en el pasado, este, siempre se encargaba de amoldar a cualquiera, incluso a Ren.

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

**_N/A: Hola. bien, por fin actualicé, especificamente los viernes. he tenido cosas que hacer pero aqui esta._**

**_solo quiero aclarar algo a Naomi shimamura zori. bien tu review me dejo desconcertada. explicaré que Tamao es uno de mis personajes favoritos y que no me cae mal hehehe. es solo que explicaré algo. la imagen de Tamao para mi es de una persona tierna y sumisa, que conste que sumisa no es lo mismo que tonta como algunas personas no saben diferenciar._**

**_no siento que en mis fics la ponga de tonta, más bien de una pasciencia y de un corazón muy grande. y como siempre, a la actitud de Ren la pongo terca y fría. pienso que escribir sobre como evoluciona esos sentimientos, es divertido sin dejar atras que Tamao no la considero debil por ser timida (aunque esto sea una debilidad emocional). pero al ver como caracteres tan distintos se pueden acoplar pienso que es lo más bonito. despues de todo trato de no hacer tan indiferente a Ren pero, lastimosamente tiene que pagar por ignorar a Tamao por tanto tiempo... hehehe._**

**_con esto solo explicó mi punto de vista con mi fic, agradezco mucho tu apoyo como siempre Naomi, espero que mi explicacion ayude a que no se me mal entienda ya que el personaje de Tamao me agrada bastante ¿y como no? si lo pongo con mi adorado Ren hehehe._**

**_por otros reviews: _**

**_palin:.:yukinon:.:akira tokugawa:.:.akane tokugawa:.:ann:.:.alchemist souma:.:pailina:.::tohru honda:.:aoshmi seshlim (si, si que se te extraño mujer hehe),:.: madea of scorpio._**

**_agradezco su apoyo. como siempre. _**

**_Esperando que guste el cap a quien quiera leerlo. me despido._**

**_hasta luego._**


	8. Roce esperado

**_Incoherente corazón_**

_Cáp.8: Roce esperado. _

* * *

Tamao movió sus piernas nerviosamente. Atenta a la revisión y a las preguntas que aquel médico tan amable hacía.

Le miraba con disimulo tratando de hacer memoria debido a la familiaridad que percibía de él.

"- ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó sin levantar su mirada de una libreta, logrando sorprenderla."

"- L-le conocía...supongo – murmuró algo incomoda al no saber formular las palabras que creía necesarias."

"- Supones bien – sonrió Fausto al dirigir su vista a ella – si no mal recuerdo, fuimos presentados el día de tu boda."

Tamao se sonrojó y guardó silencio.

"- Tus heridas están sanando, puede que dentro de unos días no necesites cambiar de vendajes, pero no deberás hacer grandes esfuerzos."

"- De acuerdo – respondió con calma."

Fausto le miró con detenimiento cuando se había puesto de pie.

"- Mis dolores... ¿son normales? – preguntó nerviosa al tratar de romper el silencio."

Fausto suspiró con resignación. Durante la revisión, ella le había mencionado sobre su debilidad y dolor en el vientre que solo eran calmados por medicamentos que le eran ofrecidos de inmediato.

Él tenía un serio dilema. Se suponía que debía explicarle sobre su perdida para que entendiese sus malestares, sin embargo, al mismo tiempo debía guardar silencio para que recuperase su salud que en aquel caso era mental.

"- Si, es normal – respondió – todo es causa del accidente."

Tamao asintió no del todo convencida pero sabiendo que no recibiría más respuesta.

"- ¿E-es posible que camine un poco durante el día? – preguntó con timidez - la verdad es que he estado la mayoría de mi tiempo aquí y..."

"- Claro – respondió sonriente – caminar te vendrá bien, ordenaré a Ren que te acompañe."

Al escuchar el nombre, no pudo evitar inclinar levemente su cabeza y sonrojarse.

"- ¿E-es necesario que sea él?."

"- Creo que el tiene el deber de hacerlo – dijo con tranquilidad reflejada – después de todo no puedes hacerlo todo tu sola."

"- No creo agradarle... mucho – en esa ocasión no estaba segura de lo que decía. Si Ren la detestaba tanto no comprendía la cierta intimidad que parecían compartir cuando estaban cerca."

"- ¿Agradarle? – preguntó Fausto extrañado – no te preocupes por ello, es solo que esta sobrellevando todo esto del accidente."

"- No... – murmuró negando con su cabeza – él dijo que nuestro matrimonio era arreglado y... que por eso buscaría otro esposo para mi."

"- ¿Crees eso? – preguntó comprensivamente."

"- No estoy segura que creer realmente... – respondió cansada – pero... es natural, nadie habla demasiado sobre mi vida y... desearía saber más."

"- ¿Deseas que comente lo que pude observar antes del accidente?"

Tamao le miró esperanzada y él comprendió que aquello era un sí.

"- Por favor... hable – pidió angustiada."

Fausto tardo segundos en responder. Sabía que había cosas que no debía mencionar, sin embargo se sorprendía de que nadie hablara de pequeños detalles con ella.

"- Pues sigues muy parecida – sonrió después de un rato – eres una joven tímida, amable y..."

"- ¿Y? – preguntó ella al ver que dudaba."

"- Y... no estoy seguro si aun estas enamorada:"

Tamao se paralizó de pronto. Al final todas aquella incertidumbre quedaba aclarada.

"- ¿E-enamorada de mi esposo? – preguntó nuevamente para estar segura."

"- ¿De quien más podría ser?."

Tamao se avergonzó.

"- ¿Y él...?"

"- Ren siempre ha sido igual, desde que lo recuerdo. – sonrió – un chico frívolo y problemático, aunque... todo mundo comentaba que si alguien como tu se enamoró de una persona como él, es porque algo positivo debía ocultar."

Tamao no pudo evitar halagarse, pero siguió insistiendo.

"- Pero él..."

" –Si él sentía lo mismo por su esposa – la miró seriamente – no estoy seguro – mintió al saber que Ren solo había mirado a esa joven como un objeto más, al ser obligarlo a casarse con ella. Sin embargo trataba de guardar apariencias cuando él llegaba a revisarla para algún chequeo médico."

Fausto lamentaba la ceguera de Ren. Al estar tan ocupado con su desprecio, poco a poco se había vuelto indiferente a todo lo demás e indudablemente, indiferente ante los sentimientos puros de aquella joven.

"- E-entiendo... – murmuró decepcionada al comprender que Ren jamas sintió algo por ella, despues de todo lo que había escuchado, era suficiente. Ella debió ser una persona extraña antes del accidente si es que se había enamorado de Ren, pronto recordó la supuesta noche de bodas que él había comentado y ella había recordado.

Se había sonrojado. Debía amarlo si alguna vez dejó que tuvieran aquella intimidad, aunque tal parecía que él nunca sintió lo mismo"

"- ¿Deseas preguntar algo más? – sonrió el médico."

"- Si,... ¿sabe algo del accidente?."

"- Solo sé tanto como tu – mintió - caíste desde un sitio muy elevado."

"- Entiendo...– respondió resignada ante aquella respuesta, pero aquello no impidió que se pusiera de pie al querer acompañarlo hasta la puerta de la habitación."

"- No es necesario – dijo sonriendo por las molestias de la joven."

Tamao no pareció escucharlo, solo sonrió y le acompañó hasta lograr abrir la puerta.

En aquel instante escucharon como fuertes ruidos o más bien gritos, salían desde la habitación al final del pasillo.

Fueron pocos los segundos de duda ya que ambos vieron salir a Ren de mal humor al cerrar la puerta con fuerza.

Se acercó a ellos sin ablandar su expresión, mirando al frente como si nadie existiera.

Tamao solo fijó su vista en la habitación. Esa era la habitación de su hermano.

"- ¿Qué sucede aquí? – preguntó el médico sin tono en especial."

"- ¡Nada importante! – respondió Ren bruscamente al pasar al lado de ellos sin siquiera mirar a Tamao."

"- Espera... – murmuró la joven al querer encaminarse a él y detenerlo pero, gracias al brusco movimiento solo logró sostenerse en la pared para no caer al piso."

Fausto la ayudó de inmediato, sosteniéndola de los hombros mientras Ren giraba rápidamente acercándose a ellos.

"-¡¿Por qué la has dejado salir?! – preguntó molesto al levantarla en brazos y cargarla."

Fausto parpadeó confundido. Tal parecía que Ren había salido de tan mal humor que no había reparado en la presencia de ella hasta ese instante.

"- Es mejor para ella que haga un poco de ejercicio – respondió el médico divertido ante la extraña reacción de Ren."

"- ¿Ejercicio? – preguntó casi con incredulidad – casi no puede ponerse en pie."

Tamao mientras tanto, solo observaba la discusión de ambos sujetos estando inevitablemente cerca del pecho de Ren.

"- N-no hay problema... – Murmuró ella llamando la atención de los dos – la verdad... es que ya no deseo pasar todo el tiempo en mi habitación – dijo dirigiendo su mirada hacia la de Ren de manera tan suplicante que Ren maldijo esa expresión. Aquella era la misma que ella había usado anteriormente para pedir cosas que él no podía negarle."

Fausto notó aquello con sorpresa aunque luego sonrió al maquinar ciertas cosas.

"- Espero que salgas con ella a menudo."

"- ¿Salir con ella? – preguntó."

Tamao intentó intervenir y decir que aquello no era necesario pero Fausto le interrumpió.

"- Entonces puedo pedírselo a alguien más ¿ que te parece a uno de esos sujetos que vienen solo por ella?."

"- Solo pregunté por el hecho de tu indicación –dijo molesto – no me he negado a hacerlo."

El médico sonrió triunfante y le guiñó un ojo a la pelirosa logrando que esta se sonrojase al conocer su plan.

"- Espérame abajo – Continuó Ren al entrar a la habitación de la joven." 

"- Solo recuerda que ella debe caminar más a menudo."

Ren solo hizo un gesto de afirmación mientras el médico se alejaba.

Cuando la depositó a las orillas de la cama, Tamao le observó apenada.

"- N-no es necesario que salgas conmigo, puedo decirle a alguien más y..."

"- Claro que no – respondió de inmediato con frigidez al sentarse a su lado en la cama, poniéndola en una situación incomoda – ahora no... – murmuró lo ultimo."

A pesar de su nerviosismo, le miró disimuladamente de reojo. Él parecía estar pensando en otra cosa y al mismo tiempo tenía una expresión de frustración.

Se regañó a sí misma cuando sintió el impulso de abrazarle. Desechó el rumbo de sus pensamientos de inmediato, no era la primera vez que su imaginación la acechaba.

"- ¿Ha-hay algún problema? – preguntó mirando las manos en su regazo."

"- ¿Problema? – preguntó Ren saliendo de su ensimismado."

"- Pareces estresado y... de poco buen humor."

Ren le miró con curiosidad por el comentario.

"- Bueno... casi todo el tiempo tienes poco buen humor – dijo riendo por lo bajo."

Él guardó silencio al mirarla reír tímidamente, como siempre, lo hacía intentando no ofender con ese gesto.

Era una sorpresa para él decir "siempre" cuando era la primera vez que analizaba aquella naturaleza bondadosa en ella.

Cuando lo pensaba mejor, sabía que ella no tenía la culpa de aquel compromiso. Al igual que él, solo fueron peones de sus familias.

La joven aclaró su garganta, avergonzándose cuando notó la mirada de Ren sobre ella.

"- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó al no poder descifrar la expresión de él ya que no mostraba hostilidad ni amabilidad."

"- Nada – respondió sin alejar sus pensamientos."

Era extraño como lograba calmarse en aquellos momentos.

Ahora que lo analizaba mejor, siempre que estaba de mal humor iba hacia Tamao.

Nunca entendió por qué la simple presencia de ella podía relajarle aunque estuviese detestable, tampoco entendía porque ella siempre le esperó con una sonrisa comprensiva, siempre dispuesta a calmarlo cuando necesitaba sentir su cuerpo cerca.

Sacudió sus cabellos. Estaba estresado como ella había dicho, pero era el voto de castidad lo que le hacía ponerse peor.

Era un cínico, lo admitía, el no la amaba y ella entregaba todo de sí por haber sentido algo fuerte que perdió en el accidente.

Nuevamente se sintió enfermo de pura culpabilidad. Le debía mucho, pero aun así...

"- ¿Estas bien? – la escuchó preguntar al sentir como colocaba su mano en uno de sus brazos – te has puesto pálido."

No la miró, mas bien solo atinó a sonreír con amargura. Era tan inocente aun, que no se daba cuenta de que aquella frustración, tenia que ver mucho con ella.

"- Cometiste un error – murmuró al volver su cabeza a ella y mirar directamente sus labios – no debiste haberme tocado."

La joven le miró confundida cuando le escuchó maldecir.

"- Al diablo con todo... – farfullo molesto al atraerla por el cuello y posar sus labios sobre los delicados de ella."

Su sorpresa se incrementó a cada segundo. Él le estaba besando. Hacía unos segundos estaba realmente furioso y tenso y ahora la besaba.

Fue extraño sentir aquella calidez en esos labios, que iguales a los suyos, no se movían. ¿pero que clase de persona era aquel joven tan impulsivo?.

Poco a poco colocó una mano en el pecho de él con la intención de separarse, pero este gesto solo logró que él deslizase sus manos hasta la espalda y la atrajera aun más.

Comenzaba a mover sus labios logrando que el cuerpo de Tamao se tensara.

No estaba segura si ella había besado con anterioridad pero al sentirlo a él plenamente, supo que algo en ella esperaba ese roce.

Él no la tomaba con brusquedad y al sentir aquello una extraña nostalgia la hizo humedecer sus ojos.

Ella dejó abrir su boca dejando salir un sollozo que alertó de inmediato a Ren quien se separó rápidamente.

Estaba llorando haciéndolo pensar que talvez la había lastimado al acercarla tanto a él.

No pudo preguntar gracias a que fueron interrumpidos cuando vieron entrar a Fausto, dándose cuenta hasta ese momento que habían olvidado cerrar la puerta.

El hombre se acercó sonriendo hacia una mesa.

"- Solo olvidé mi maleta – les miró notando de inmediato la agitación y lagrimas en ella - ¿le has hecho algo?."

Ren no respondió, se colocó de pie soltándola de su abrazo lentamente.

"- Alguien vendrá a ayudarte para que tomes un baño – murmuró al colocar una mano sobre una de las de ella presionándola levemente – tenemos que hablar..."

Tamao le miró con confusión, nostalgia y una extraña felicidad.

Asintió lentamente sin perderlo aun de vista.

Ren mientras tanto suspiró, escondiendo el alivio que le causaba ver que ella no derramaba más lagrimas.

"- No ha pasado nada – dijo Ren volviéndose a Fausto nuevamente con esa expresión inmutable – es mejor salir ahora."

El hombre se encogió de hombros y se despidió de Tamao como si nada al salir junto a Ren.

"- Es extraño... – murmuró el hombre de cabellos rubios."

Ren no se atrevió a comentar. Miraba al frente con las manos en el bolsillo.

¿Qué demonios había hecho haya dentro?. ¿Solo haber sabido que no la podría tocar, decidió entonces que debía besarla?, algo que nunca debió haber, últimamente solo cometía errores.

Presionó su puño al recordar la calidez, suavidad y sabor de la boca de aquella mujer, su mujer.

De pronto pensar en ello le hizo sentir orgulloso, algo que desechó de inmediato al saber que estaba furioso con Yoh y que debía ocuparse de otras cosas.

"- ¿Me estas escuchando? – repitió Fausto."

"- ¿Qué? – preguntó saliendo se sus pensamientos.

Fausto le devolvió la mirada con satisfacción. Tal parecía que la ceguedad de Tao hacia los demás, aun podía ser sanada.

* * *

Se apenaba cada vez que lo recordaba.

Momentos después de la partida de Ren, había llegado una dama de la servidumbre a ayudarle en algunas cosas personales.

Aquella mujer hablaba cortésmente de ciertas cosas que para Tamao no eran muy necesarias aunque sabía que aquella mujer no hablaría más de la cuenta sobre lo que en realidad deseaba saber.

Se había puesto un vestido blanco - que aquella mujer había ayudado a escoger de su armario - con una pequeña chaqueta para cubrir el vendaje que aun se notaba por sus brazos. El traje era ajustado de la cintura y holgado desde sus caderas.

Se miró al espejo cuando comenzó a cepillar su cabello, sintiendo de pronto que quería estar hermosa para algo o más bien para alguien en especial.

Se sonrojó de inmediato y sacudió su cabeza.

"- ¿Le ocurre algo? – preguntó la mujer extrañada por la reacción."

"- Na-nada – respondió nerviosa mientras sonreía."

"- ¿Desea que le ayude con su cabello'."

"- No, por favor – sonrió – puedo sola, ya ha hecho suficiente."

"- Como guste – le devolvió el gesto la mujer - ¿bajará pronto?."

"- A-aun no, lo haré mas tarde."

"- Pero..."

"- No se preocupe, podré bajar sola los escalones – explicó rápidamente para tranquilizarla."

La mujer se retiró no muy convencida pero aceptó al ver la seguridad en la pelirosa.

Después de minutos transcurridos, Tamao terminaba de arreglar su cabello cuando sintió su corazón palpitar con fuerza al ver girar la perilla de su puerta preguntándose si sería Ren.

Le sorprendió sentir que deseaba verlo nuevamente, pero en lugar de Ren fue Yoh quien entraba sonriendo.

Ella suavizó su mirada de inmediato. Sentía tan agradable el poder verlo que de inmediato se puso de pie y se apresuró hasta abrazarlo.

Él correspondió el gesto sonriente.

"- Me alegra ver esa energía – sonrió el castaño."

"- Me alegra que estés bien – respondió ella mirándole con preocupación – vi cuando Ren salió de tu habitación, creí que..."

"- ¿Creíste que le había matado? – escuchó aquella voz que hizo que su corazón palpitase nuevamente con rapidez y que su cuerpo se tensara al divisar al causante de todo aquello tras Yoh."

"- Creo que es eso lo que ella ha creído - respondió el castaño sin soltarla."

Tamao quiso hundir el rostro en el pecho de Yoh debido a la vergüenza que le causaba ver a Ren.

Este, sin embargo, solo trataba de no mirar con más hostilidad al castaño.

"- Caminemos por el patio entonces – dijo Ren al ver que ella se separaba de Yoh"

"- ¿Salir? – preguntó Yoh extrañado."

"- S-si... el doctor dijo que debería caminar un poco más – sonrió tímidamente a su hermanastro."

"- Entiendo – miró con cariño a la joven aunque luego su semblante tomó otra expresión, algo que Tamao no pudo preguntar debido a la interrupción de Ren al salir con ella."

Al bajar las escaleras tomado del brazo de él, no hizo más que avivar su sonrojó. Se preguntaba una y otra vez si esa era la típica pose de una pareja de casados.

Sintió que se tensaba haciendo que Ren la observase de reojo.

"- Tenemos una conversación pendiente – dijo sin más."

A Tamao le dio un extraño escalofrió al pensar que esa conversación tenía que ver con lo que había sucedido en su habitación.

¿Y si era eso?, ella no le recordaba, pero todo concordaba con que alguna vez sintió algo lo suficientemente fuerte por él. Se preguntaba si todo aquel ajetreo de su cuerpo se debía a la familiaridad de aquel sentimiento.

Yoh también estaba involucrado. Se sentía muy feliz al notarlo cerca y aquella personalidad tan dulce le hacía añorarlo en los segundos de angustia que en ocasiones la asaltaban por aquel extraño encierro en cuanto a su accidente.

"-¿No es ese el deber de un matrimonio? – preguntó de presto sin darse cuenta"

"- ¿Qué? – preguntó extrañado al terminar de bajar los escalones."

"- El deber de un matrimonio – continuó mirándole con firmeza – que se cuiden y se apoyen en situaciones difíciles?"

Ren le miró con sorpresa al no esperarse aquello. La tomó rápidamente de la cintura al ver que estaba a punto de perder el equilibrio.

"- ¿Estas segura que deseas caminar? – preguntó con mas seriedad."

"- Se suponía que lo haríamos – murmuró debilmente al parpadear confundida."

Ren le analizó con curiosidad. Tal parecía que aquella queja había surgido de pronto, como si hubiese recordado algo, pero solo había sido un lapso.

Se preguntó mentalmente lo que aquella mujer le diría el día que se recuperara, sacando o más bien diciendo con odio a él, lo que le había provocado.

"- ¿E-estas mal? – preguntó cuando le observó curiosa por aquella expresión en el rostro llena de amargura."

"- Es lo que te pregunto a ti – respondió al volver a aquella expresión taciturna."

Tamao se sonrojó por el agarre que había pasado a su cintura mientras negaba lentamente con la cabeza.

Ren salió con ella aprovechando la reciente ausencia de su hermana debido a sus posibles preguntas constantes.

La joven mientras tanto agradecía el aire libre y el hermoso jardín de la casa que se extendía desde la entrada hasta aquella parte trasera. A pesar de ir tomada del brazo de Ren, no sintió incomodidad.

"- Te gustan las flores – afirmó él de pronto con tanta formalidad que Tamao pensó que hablaba para sí mismo."

"- ¿Las flores? – preguntó no estando segura."

"- Si – respondió al mirar al frente – plantabas muchas – dijo al recordar como ella había esperado tanto para que las semillas dieran frutos y era el hecho de que aquellas tierras no eran tan fértiles como se notaban a simple vista."

Tamao le miró de reojo durante segundos. Se preguntó en que estaría pensando debido a que la mirada de él se había ablandado notablemente.

Caminaron un poco más, maravillando a un más a la joven.

"- Después de todo no te has cansado – dijo alzando una ceja."

"- Caminamos lentamente, esa debe ser la razón – le sonrió con clara honestidad."

Ren se frustro una y otra vez hasta detener su paso y mirarla frente a frente.

"- Tenemos que hablar – dijo de inmediato logrando que la pelirosa asintiese sonrojándose."

"-E-esta bien..."

"- Es sobre tus pretendientes... – continuó sin inmutarse."

No supo porque exactamente pero se desilusionó de inmediato. ¿qué estaba esperando?, no sabía porque él la tenia ahí , si es que la quería entregar así como así.

Se sintió extraña al comprender que estaba molesta y triste por la actitud de él.

"- escucho – fue la única respuesta que dejó pensativo a Ren por segundos."

"- Tu pretendiente..."

"- ¡Señor! – interrumpió una voz femenina de inmediato."

Tamao se percató que era la misma mujer que le había ayudado aquel día.

"- El joven Usui ha llegado – dijo con respeto."

Ren presionó sus puños casi instintivamente. No había tenido tiempo de explicarle nada a Tamao y aquel sujeto ya había llegado.

La mujer se retiró gracias a las ordenes de Ren en las que se explicaban que irían de inmediato.

"- Es mejor que entremos y conozcas a ese... hombre – dijo de mala gana ante la idea de que ella se encontrara con Usui."

"- ¿Conocerlo? – preguntó con cierto temor al tomarla por sorpresa el anuncio."

"- Escúchame bien – dijo con frigidez al notar el temor en ella – Eres mi esposa y no dejaría que te pusiera una mano encima."

Tamao le miraba impresionada mientras el corazón le palpitaba rápidamente. Ren, mientras tanto, solo pensaba en apartar a su peor enemigo del camino tomando ventaja de su matrimonio.

**_

* * *

_**

**_CONTINUARA..._**

**_

* * *

_**

N/A: **_otro capitulo al fin. bueno con tantas tareas que hacer se me dificulta el poder actualizar rápido. _**

**_Agradeciendo como siempre a las personas que leen esta historia y también a las que dejan sus opiniones. _**

**_Hopesol:.::tenshi no ai:.:.amoranime:.:.akira tokugawa:.:.palin:.:.alchemist souma:.:.akane tokugawa:.:aoshmi seshlin::.:naomi shimamura. _**

**_Como siempre esperando que el cap guste de quien tenga ganas de leérselo un rato. _**

**_Me despido haciendo el esfuerzo de actualizar mas rápido. ¡he! _**


	9. confuso instante

_**Incoherente corazón.**_

_Cáp.9: Confuso instante._

* * *

"- Puedes pasar – Dijo Jun con amabilidad al abrir la puerta del salón principal – Acomódate."

"- No se si hacerlo, recuerda que estoy en su hogar – exclamó honestamente el hombre tras ella."

"- Horokeu Usui – llamó la peliverde tratando de no reír - te aseguro que no hemos

colocado trampas en los muebles."

El nombrado solo sonrió ante el tono de aquella mujer.

"- Teníamos mucho de no vernos – agregó."

"- ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando eres enemigo del dueño de estas tierras? – preguntó al tomar asiento y mirarlo con calma."

Permanecieron en silencio hasta que él decidió sentarse.

"- ¿Quieres que responda a esa pregunta? – preguntó al cruzarse de brazos con cansancio."

"- Creo que no – respondió con honestidad."

"- Ahora dime – dijo al suavizarse para calmar el ambiente - ¿por qué has ido personalmente por mi?."

"- ¿Tiene algo de malo?.- Sonrió."

"- Tiene algo muy extraño – respondió entrecerrando sus ojos."

"-¿Crees que sería capaz de hacerte daño?."

"- Claro que no, pero déjame decirte que he venido muy alerta – dijo burlón."

"- Si me dejaras explicar, talvez..."

"- Ya hemos hablado de esto .- le interrumpió – nada de lo que digas hará que deje de odiar a tu hermano y a tu familia."

"- Sigues siendo testarudo- balbuceó con calma."

"- Y tu sigues de mediadora – se reclinó en el mueble con serenidad - ¿cómo es la mujer que conoceré.?."

"- Una joven adorable – respondió sonriendo ante el cambio de tema."

"- Veo que sientes afecto por ella – respondió con sorpresa."

"- Es una lastima que mi hermano no."

"- ¿Deseas que te ayude con esos dos? – preguntó burlón."

Jun volvió a sonreír para él y negó lentamente con la cabeza.

"- No podría pedírtelo. Has venido aquí por una esposa y ella puede que sea la indicada."

"- Lo de venir por una esposa solo es un capricho – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – no me interesa demasiado, solo deseo conocerla."

"- ¿Solo eso? – preguntó dudosa."

"- Bueno – agregó rascando su mejilla con un dedo – también puede que venga por otra cosa."

"- ¿Lastimaras a Ren? – preguntó de golpe."

Horokeu tardó mucho en responder pero sonrió al mirarla nuevamente de frente.

"- Vengo a coquetear con una mujer. Los asuntos personales con él puedo dejarlos para después."

Jun entonces le agradeció con la mirada. Se distrajo momentáneamente al ver a Ren y Tamao entrar al salón.

El invitado se había colocado de pie mientras endurecía la mirada y su hostilidad pareció reciproca en el instante en que Ren le miró a los ojos.

".- ¿Fuiste por él? – preguntó Ren a Jun."

"- No te preocupes – respondió horokeu – no sería capaz de lastimar a tu hermana."

Ren presionó sus puños en aquel instante, siendo presa de una furia creciente a cada momento. Debido al odio que ese sujeto le tenía, dudaba mucho de la seguridad de su hermana.

El Tao volvió la vista a su hermana de forma reprobatoria, sin embargo su puño se relajó de inmediato al sentir como la pelirosa se acercaba y lo tomaba del brazo solo con el objetivo de inclinarse a ver un poco más.

Tamao se sorprendió al reparar en aquel visitante. Era un sujeto alto. De porte firme y ojos oscuros que estaban demasiado tensos. Sus cabellos azulados caían rebeldes en su rostro, admitiendo que era muy apuesto.

Sin darse cuenta alguna, la pelirosa le miró de arriba abajo percatándose de su camisa amplia de cuello alto y sus pantalones a juego.

"- ¿Le gusta lo que ve? – preguntó en tono pícaro el peliazul notando como la pelirosa enrojecía de inmediato obligándolo a reír abiertamente."

La risa sorprendió a todos en especial a los hermanos Tao. Tal parecía que él aun podía reír estando en las tierras de esa familia.

"- Debo agregar – siguió sonriendo – que a mi si me agrada lo que veo – concluyó mirándola de la misma manera que ella."

Tamao se quedó sin palabras mientras Ren se colocaba frente a ella de manera que interceptara la mirada de Usui.

"- No debo recordarte quien es ella – dijo con furia contenida."

"- Claro que no – respondió el joven de cabellos azulados – pero ahora se supone que debo conocerla mejor."

Tamao se sonrojó nuevamente al ver la reverencia que él hombre le había dirigido.

"- Mi nombre es Horokeu Usui ."

"-Tamao... – respondió al joven luego de un prolongado silencio, presentándose sin saber si agregar su verdadero apellido aunque al ver la tensión del ambiente decidió concluir – Tao..."

Su respuesta sorprendió a Jun y dejó lugar a que Ren le mirase de manera extraña haciéndola sonrojar de inmediato.

"- No por mucho, por lo que pude ser informado – dijo al analizar a ambos frente a él."

"- ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras? – preguntó Ren omitiendo el comentario."

"- ¿No es esa la decisión de ella? – preguntó a la defensiva. – me gustaría hablar con ella."

Ren no se doblegó ningún segundo al mirarlo, pero pronto volvió su vista a la pelirosa quien parecía estar nerviosa.

"- Estaré fuera – le amenazó con aquel tono frió."

"- Pensé que te quedarías – afirmó el peliazul sin mucha importancia."

"- No me gusta intervenir en conversaciones ajenas."

"- ¿Aunque sea tu esposa?."

Ren sonrió con arrogancia y le miró con un brillo furioso en sus pupilas doradas.

"-Me alegra que eso te quede claro – agregó mirándolo seriamente por momentos y luego retirarse."

Cuando cerraba la puerta tras de sí se maldijo. ¿En que pensaba al dejarla sola?, para el colmo era con ese sujeto.

Solamente lo había mirado una vez y se ponía nerviosa. Era obvio que debía cuidar que esa mujer no cayera en manos de Usui. Se dijo que solo debía protegerla y que no tenía nada que ver con otra cosa, pero admitía que le enfurecía la actitud de ella ante Horokeu.

* * *

El hombre de cabello azul se paseó por la sala con una mano en el mentón mientras Tamao permanecía sentada conteniendo la risa debido a los movimientos de él, que simplemente no se veían tan calculadores.

"- ¿Te agrada la idea? – preguntó volviéndose a ella con una leve sonrisa."

"- ¿Qué idea?."

"- La de conocernos y talvez casarnos – respondió."

"- Y-yo ya estoy casada – afirmó para luego morder su labio inferior levemente."

"- Supongo que tu gesto indica que no estas segura."

Tamao respondió asintiendo lentamente.

"- Joven Usui... – comenzó pero él levanto su mano en el aire deteniéndola en el habla."

"- Llámame Horo Horo – sonrió."

"- ¿Ese es...?"

"- No, solo es así como me gusta que me llamen y debo admitir que es afortunada – dijo cuando tomaba asiento sobre una mesilla frente al mueble donde ella estaba."

"- ¿Soy afortunada? – parpadeó sin comprender."

"- No dejo que muchas personas me llamen así – agregó sonriendo y haciéndola sonrojar nuevamente – eres realmente tímida."

"- Un poco...– agregó ella."

"- Eres muy pasiva también, supongo que por eso debes desagradarle a Ren – explicó al encogerse de hombros sin notar el rostro sorprendido de ella."

"- ¿Usted sabe lo que a él le agrada.? – susurró incomoda por el comentario tan brusco de aquel joven."

"- Se rumoraba que él estaba enamorado de la prometida de tu hermano ¿no es así? –Preguntó como si ella lo supiese – creo que el que este matrimonio fuese arreglado, solo se debió a que él no pudo conseguir a la mujer que quería."

Tamao palideció notablemente. En la ocasión que había hablado con su hermanastro, este le había informado sobre su prometida lo cual hizo que en ella se crease un vació, sin embargo el vació que le provocaba saber que Ren quería a la misma mujer era mucho mayor.

"- ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó preocupado al acercarse al ver la palidez en ella."

Queriendo dar una respuesta, Tamao intentó levantar su mano pero un dolor le asaltó al haberse lastimado varias heridas ante el movimiento brusco.

Horo se había sorprendido. La recostó de inmediato en el sofá cuando ella estuvo a punto de cerrar sus ojos y salió del salón a toda prisa.

* * *

Ren había esperado todo lo que podía. Sin mencionar que Yoh y Jun estaban a su lado.

"- ¿Dónde estuviste? – preguntó Ren irritado al Asakura."

"- Haciendo arreglos. Anna viene pronto – explicó con calma."

Tao se había molestado aun más por la noticia y todos parecían muy atentos a su posible respuesta.

Él no amaba a nadie, solo admitía que aquella mujer de cabellos rubios cautivaba con su belleza y su carácter era digno de una esposa. Solo admitía una tracción , nada más comprometedor como todos alrededor decían.

No estaba seguro si Yoh sentiría celos o algo parecido. Siempre se notaba sonriente y despreocupado cuando ella estaba cerca haciendo que Anna se enfadase con él por la falta de interés, pero debía aclarárselos aunque no le creyesen.

Su discurso con notable fastidio se interrumpió cuando notó que Horokeu salía del salón completamente agitado.

"- Un médico... – exclamó rápidamente."

Para Ren no fue necesario que concluyese. Se apresuró al salón apartando del camino al joven de ojos oscuros y se acercó rápidamente al sofá donde Tamao estaba.

Noto su pulso y que no tenía fiebre, por lo menos aquello le tranquilizó de inmediato pensando que solo había sido un leve desmayo. Sin embargo se irguió cuando los demás entraron y miró con hostilidad a Horokeu.

"- ¿Qué hiciste?."

"- Solo hablábamos – respondió con tranquilidad al ser Jun quien le murmurase a cada segundo que no era grave."

"- ¿De que hablaban? – preguntó Yoh quien miraba a la pelirosa con detenimiento."

"- Eso es lo curioso – agregó devolviéndole una mirada desafiante a Ren – hablábamos de ti – señaló al Tao dejándolo sorprendido y aun mas furioso."

Ren volvió su vista a ella y luego al joven frente a él.

"- La próxima vez que hablen, yo estaré presente – explicó conteniendo su furia."

"- Explícame entonces – dijo Horo al cruzarse de brazos – ella esta enferma y no pareces cuidarla como se debe y... – miró a Jun cuando se acercaba a Tamao– nadie me avisó de esto."

"- Creo que ese era mi trabajo – sonrió Yoh rascando tras su cuello."

"- Pienso que es culpa de este sujeto – escupió las palabras a Ren quien se contenía para no golpearlo, después de todo ya tenía un motivo para hacerlo."

Jun les observaba con cansancio y volvió a mirar a Tamao. Esta parecía estar reaccionando de nuevo.

"- Traigan un poco de agua – exigió a los tres hombres – y no hagan tanto ruido."

Guardaron silencio y sin aceptar algo, Ren salió por el pedido de su hermana.

"- ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó Yoh quien se acercó a tomarla de los hombros y ayudarle a sentarse."

Tamao asintió todavía abrumada por la debilidad. Yoh la sintió estremecer cuando Ren regresaba con el vaso en mano.

Caminó y paso junto a Horo, no sin antes amenazarlo.

"- Agradece que ella haya despertado."

"- No – sonrió con superioridad – agradécelo tu."

Todos notaron la hostilidad entre ambos pero decidieron concentrarse en la pelirosa quien aceptó temblorosa el vaso con agua.

"- ¿Te sientes bien? – preguntó Horokeu ."

"- Si – exclamó tímidamente la joven al frotarse uno de sus ojos – siento mucho esto joven Horo Horo."

"- ¿Horo Horo? – preguntó Yoh extrañado – no sabia que lo llamaras con tanta confianza."

"- Creo que en diez minutos intimidamos suficiente – agregó el peliazul sonriendo mientras la joven le sonreía débilmente."

Ren miró a Horo como si desease matarlo en ese preciso instante. Estaba realmente conteniendo su fastidio.

"- ¿Po-por qué se odian tanto? – susurró Tamao aun débil al oído de su hermano."

"- Creo que Ren culpa a Horo de tu desmayo."

"- ¿Qué? – dijo ella sorprendida para luego tomar la palabra – el joven Horo Horo no tiene la culpa."

"- Creo que si la tiene - agregó Ren molestó al mirarla."

"- No, te lo aseguro – dijo ella al tratar de erguirse más."

"- ¿De que hablaban? – preguntó molestó."

"- E-es una conversación privada –soltó ella de inmediato."

Ren le miró hostilmente haciendo que ella se encontrara con aquellos profundos ojos dorados que solo lograban aturdirla.

"- Déjennos solos – pidió Ren de inmediato."

"- ¿Q-que? – preguntó Tamao incrédula."

"- Hablaré con ella – aclaró a los demás."

"- Si Tamao acepta... – respondió Yoh al mirarla."

En realidad ella no quería que la dejaran sola y en especial su querido hermano, pero aceptó sabiendo que debía aclarar unas cosas con Ren sin mencionar la hostilidad que se estaba formando.

Jun le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro antes de salir mientras Horo se inclinaba a ella y le mandaba una mirada iracunda a Ren.

"- Muy bien... – dijo Tamao mostrándose firme aunque estaba nerviosa."

Ren le miró sin expresión de molestia o de amabilidad, simplemente parecía aburrido.

"- Usui dijo que hablaban de mi – Exclamó antes de que ella continuase."

Tamao se sonrojó. No quería ni pensar que Ren estuviese enterado que le había afectado todas las palabras de Horo Horo, sin embargo, no sabía explicar a ciencia cierta lo que había sucedido con ella.

"- ¿Q-que dijo exactamente?."

Ren notó la voz temblorosa y su mirada se agudizó, dudó un poco pero sonrió ligeramente.

"- ¿Te has acordado de alguna intimidad sobre mi? – preguntó fingiendo seriedad. – porque si esa es la razón por la que te desmayaste, eres una mojigata."

Tamao le miró incrédula mientras se sonrojaba.

"- ¡Cla-claro que no ha pasado eso!- dijo lo más rápido que pudo."

"- Entonces que sucedió – exigió."

"- Ofreces a tu esposa a cualquiera – le miró indignada – y aun así ¿deseas saber los detalles?."

Ren calló por varios segundos sabiendo que ella tenía razón, pero aun así se molestó por ello.

"- Ese sujeto y yo tenemos problemas. Todo es por tomar precauciones – explicó fríamente."

"- Entonces no hay de que preocuparse – se defendió al echar a un lado el tono de él – ha-hablábamos de que yo podría aceptarlo."

Ren estaba dispuesto a no prestarle atención para mostrarse indiferente, sin embargo aquellas palabras lo tomaron por sorpresa.

Tamao se preguntó si esa expresión se debía a algún interés. Estaba enfadada y de pronto necesitó decir aquella mentira para hacerlo callar.

"- Vaya que eres rápida... – dijo suavemente aunque conteniendo una furia creciente que Tamao pudo apreciar al ver el brillo de sus ojos dorados - ¿ que le has ofrecido para que aceptase?."

"- Te aseguro que no es lastima – respondió ella con tristeza – Él... me ha agradado... demasiado – tartamudeó un poco."

"- Claro – golpeó su puño contra la mesa a su lado – no le has dejado de mirar como una niña tonta."

"- Tontería es casarse con alguien amando a otra persona – le respondió de inmediato."

"- ¿Qué? – preguntó en medio del enfado al no comprender sus palabras."

"- E-es comprensible – dijo de inmediato más para si misma que para él– pero si no me soportas, con gusto... – murmuró con dificultad al colocarse de pie."

Ren mientras tanto la tomaba del brazo para atraerla hacia él, permaneciendo aun apoyado en la mesa tras de sí.

"- No me han gustado los acertijos – exclamó al mirarla detenidamente – explícame ahora a quien te refieres."

"- L-lo sabes – balbuceó nerviosa al sentir como él la acercaba aun más al colocar las manos en su espalda."

"- No, no lo sé – respondió sin cambiar su expresión molesta y sin darse cuenta de cuan fuerte la tomaba."

Tamao colocó las manos en el pecho de él tratando de separarse. Comenzaba a molestarse y sin darse cuenta de ello, las lagrimas empañaron sus ojos.

Ren se sorprendió al mirar aquel liquido deslizarse por aquellas pálidas mejillas. Ella intentó separarse aun más pero el forcejeo fue inútil ya que al final Ren presionó con más fuerza hasta hacer que el rostro de ella quedara en su hombro y que la rodearla completamente con sus brazos.

".- ¿Me dirás? – susurró al oído de ella con calma poco inusitada en él ."

"- Ya lo sabes... – repitió sin detener sus lagrimas y sin saber porque lloraba. Sin embargo sentía un estremecimiento en su cuerpo por la calidez de Ren mientras acariciaba la espalda de ella ¿acaso él lo hacía inconscientemente?, dudaba que él mostrase esa clase de cariño."

Ante aquella actitud tan indefensa, solo logró que él despejara su mal humor. Aun no comprendía con exactitud las palabras de ella pero tal parecía que algo la había molestado mucho.

"- ¿Qué ha dicho ese idiota para que todo esto sucediera? – preguntó con mas severidad en la voz."

"-¡Nada! – respondió de inmediato sin apartar su rostro del hombro de Ren debido a la fuerza con que la sostenía."

"- Claro... – murmuró sarcásticamente debido a sus sospechas."

"- Nadie habla conmigo, nadie dice lo que realmente quiero saber. Solo estoy atada a alguien que ama a otra persona – soltó de inmediato acompañada de un sollozo."

"- ¿Qué? – preguntó Ren al separarse y tomarla de los hombros, aunque ella miraba hacia otra dirección."

"- No me interesa... – murmuró. Sabía que no debía interesarle pero no estaba segura – S-si me entregaras a alguien que sea a el joven Usui – exclamó con respeto pero aun así temiendo quedarse al lado de alguien que apenas conocía. Sin embargo no era distinto de quedarse con esa familia que poco hablaba de su pasado."

"- No lo haré – respondió molesto – a ese idiota, jamás."

"- N-no puedes hacer nada... – murmuró – él me gusta y... mucho – dudó al final."

"- Si el juego es de dos. Puedo hacerlo – exclamó haciendo que Tamao no comprendiese de que hablaba exactamente."

Cuando estuvo apunto de preguntar, sintió que fue callada por unos labios sobre los suyos. Ren la besó nuevamente con una fuerza extraña.

Tamao podía distinguirlo, esta vez no era tierno, mas bien era posesivo, algo que logró calentar su cuerpo casi de inmediato.

No entendía su reacción, ni siquiera la de él cuando profundizó el beso al abrir su boca. Era un toque que le estaba agradando nuevamente dejándola a merced de él.

Rodeó su cuello lentamente al no pensar en nada más y solo preocuparse por sentir como Ren acercaba más su cuerpo al suyo, pero de pronto todo concluyó al ser él quien terminase bruscamente.

"- No me dejes hacer eso de nuevo... – murmuró casi sin respiración aunque cuando la miró a ella, no estaba en mejor estado. En ese instante Tamao le observaba tan entregada que... – maldita sea – masculló furioso por sus pensamientos – No me mires así – le advirtió."

"- Lo siento – se disculpó sin apartar los ojos de él."

Ren acarició la mejilla de ella con el pulgar. Sabía que si la halaba un poco más la tomaría de nuevo. Un poco de cordura lo volvió a la tierra sabiendo que todo se le escaparía de las manos.

"- Dentro de poco vendrá la prometida de tu hermano... – dijo al aclararse su garganta – es mejor salir de una vez."

Aquello fue lo que hizo que Tamao reaccionara y se intentase apartar de él nuevamente.

Esta vez pudo separarse al ser Ren quien la dejara libre por la sorpresa de su estado."

"- Debo... salir... – balbuceó nerviosa."

"- Si ese sujeto te toca, lo pagará muy caro – dijo al cruzarse de brazos y mirarla con el ceño fruncido."

"- E-eso es lo que has querido... – murmuró al girarse y acercarse a la puerta."

"-Talvez ya no quiera eso – respondió al haberla escuchado claramente."

Tamao se detuvo un segundo antes de girar la perilla pero aun así salió.

No comprendía todo lo que él pensaba, pero ¿De que serviría si amaba a otra persona?. Se regañó mentalmente al saber que se entristecía por la idea y que su corazón palpitaba muy rápido cuando estaba con él. Esa reacción era algo que estaba segura que no se había infundado en ella de un día para otro.

_**Continuara.**_

* * *

**_N/a: Siento la tardanza pero... pronto estaré de vacaciones para continuar mas rapido el fic._**

**_debo agradecer muchisimo el apoyo de - alchemist souma:.::tsumika:.::.yuki en cial:..:akane tokugawa::.tenshi no ai::..aosmi seshlim:::maomi shimamura::::.. conchito::_**

**_de verdad gracias por el apoyo y pido pasciencia ya que ando medio atareada (ya que como buena estudiante solo me pongo al dia en la ultima hora hehe) bueno, con respecto al fic, si pongo a Ren un poco mas extraño, no es porque le cambio el caracter es mas bien porque es mi idea de la personalidad de él un poco mas madura (si a eso se le llama madurez ) bueno esperando que el cap les guste, me despido por el momento._**


	10. memoria recuperada

_**Incoherente corazón.**_

_Cáp.10: Memoria recuperada._

* * *

_No supo cuando quedó entre la pared y Ren Tao, quien le miraba con sus penetrantes ojos dorados._

_Estaba furioso. Lo adivinaba fácilmente mientras ella respondía algo a la defensiva._

"_-Solo estas celoso – afirmó ella."_

"_- ¿Habría algún problema si así fuera? –preguntó luego de maldecir, lo cual significaba que comenzaría aquel juego que involucraba sus cuerpos."_

_La atrajo hacia sí, uniendo sus cuerpos y sintiendo el calor de él a través de las ropas, no tardando en sentirla directamente, junto a caricias que hacían llamarlo en una especie de ansiedad que solo provocaba placer._

_Pronto sintió que estaba en otro sitio. Trató de levantarse cuando su cuerpo estaba pesado, intentando tocar su vientre, pero al tocar el piso pudo ver sangre y aquello la dejó sin respiración por momentos._

Despertó cuando sintió que le hablaban y tomaban de los hombros al haberse sentado rápidamente.

"- Tranquila – murmuró a su lado."

A Tamao no le importo quien fuese, solo se abrazó a la persona que estaba sentada en la orilla de su cama. Estaba asustada y no hacia más que respirar con dificultad.

Sintió una mano sobre su cabeza y se paralizó al reconocer el calor y aroma de aquella persona. Levantando lentamente su cabeza, miró boquiabierta cuando divisó a Ren.

"- ¡¿Q-que haces aquí?! – preguntó al separarse de él y cubrirse con la sabana hasta el cuello."

"- Me temo que... – alzó una ceja – no hay necesidad de cubrirse si estas vestida."

Tamao tragó saliva recordando su sueño. No, en aquella parte del sueño no estaba vestida con él sobre ella.

Ren notó que se ruborizaba y se preguntó en que pensaría.

"- Iba a la cocina cuando escuché ruidos – explicó al cerrar sus ojos de manera pensativa – primero parecías gemir... – pronunció haciéndola enrojecer aun más – y luego parecías agonizar de dolor – dijo lo ultimo al mirarla nuevamente y estudiar el estremecimiento de temor en ella."

"- Na-nada grave... – pronunció con cierto recelo a él."

"- Has estado muy callada desde esta noche- dijo tras un prolongado silencio."

¿Esa noche? Se pregunto Tamao mentalmente ya que esa noche había conocido a Anna Kyoyama.

Una joven realmente hermosa, con cabellos rubios, figura esbelta y ojos de un profundo negro que cautivaban a pesar de su extraña frialdad.

Ella nunca parecía sonreír, pero Yoh parecía apartarse de ella de inmediato.

Tamao se entristeció al mirar a la novia de su hermanastro, sintió algo extraño cuando Ren y la invitada interactuaban.

A Yoh no pareció importarle durante toda la velada, pero Anna estaba muy pendiente de cada movimiento.

Ren mientras tanto no la había mirado a Tamao a excepción cuando Usui se acercaba a conversar. Después de todo, parecían cenar y fingir disfrutar la velada; siendo hasta al anochecer cuando Horo se fue, diciendo que volvería al día siguiente y todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones.

"- ¿No ibas a la cocina? - preguntó tratando de distraerlo."

"- No me iré hasta que me digas cual era tu sueño."

"-Na-nada importante."

"-Pues para hacerte gritar, no estoy seguro."

"- No deseo hablar de eso hasta..."

"- Prefieres hablarlo con Usui – preguntó calculando el tono de su voz debido a la molestia que le causó toda la noche – de verdad te llevas bien con él."

Tamao le miró incrédula. Y él se atrevía a decir aquello.

"- T-tu tampoco parecías incomodo – susurró con cierta timidez aunque desviando su mirada."

"- ¿Acaso creías que lo golpearía frente a todos? – preguntó molesto."

Tamao le miró sin comprender. Ella mas bien se refería a los momentos que había pasado con la nueva invitada y él solo se refería a Horo Horo.

"- No es eso... – dijo ella con mas calma – estoy un poco cansada – exclamó haciendo el ademán de acostarse, pero el movimiento brusco hizo que lastimara uno de sus hombros."

"-Aun estas débil... – murmuró entrecerrando sus ojos. Una de las razones por las que no había conciliado el sueño completamente, era la culpa que lo embargaba cada noche, sin mencionar los problemas que le causaba la llegada de Usui."

Tamao intentó no prestar atención, sin embargo, Ren la colocó aun mas cerca de él cuando empezaba a desabrochar los botones de su camisa.

"-¡N-no lo hagas! – exigió al cubrirse."

"-No te haré daño – explicó en un suspiro – solo necesito ver la herida del hombro."

"-Esa herida no me ha dolido – mintió."

"-Al moverte, esa fue la parte que te hizo jadear, así que no te niegues – exclamó mas como orden que petición."

Aquello no convenció a la pelirosa quien aun sostenía con fuerza su camisa. Ren analizó rápidamente la situación, no debía asustarla si quería hacerla acceder.

"- Ponte de espaldas a mi – explicó – solo veré tu hombro."

Tamao dudó nuevamente.

"- No haré nada más – dijo con tanta seguridad que ella comenzó a girarse tímidamente."

Ren se maldijo mentalmente al prometer cosas que al momento estaría a punto de romperlas. Eso sucedió cuando ella dejó caer la camisa para dejar su espalda desnuda.

Trató de mantener la cabeza fría cuando notó su espalda lastimada. Se sentía peor por lo que había hecho, sin embargo algo de lo que vio le hizo maldecir por lo alto.

"-¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó ella extrañada sin girarse aun."

"-Aun no has sanado completamente y no has cambiado los vendajes – la reprendió."

"- Solo era por hoy... todos parecían cansados y... – se explicó aunque calló al sentir que Ren pasaba sus manos por su estomago y parte del brazo - ¿qué...?"

"- Tendré que cambiarlas – dijo con frigidez."

"- No es necesario."

"- ¿Has visto como...? – calló, no tenia derecho a decir aquello siendo él el responsable – es peligroso, es mejor cambiarlas."

Tamao notó como el tono había disminuido. Se avergonzó pero tenía algo muy claro de ese joven. Cuando estaba decidido con algo, solamente lo hacía. Además estaba muy cansada para protestar , sintiéndose levemente aliviada cuando se repetía una y otra vez que no estaba completamente desnuda ante él y que solo era su espalda.

Oyó cuando él revisaba los cajones a su lado, tal parecía que había encontrado los vendajes y bálsamos.

Colocó todo en ella con mucha delicadeza, algo que la hizo contener el aliento cuando pasaba sus manos.

Siguió estando quieta hasta que él dejó de tocar su espalda y colocaba su camisa desde su espalda.

"- Puedes abrochártela ahora – dijo cuando escuchó abrir nuevamente los cajones, dándole una idea que estaba guardando todo."

Lo hizo lentamente al sentir que él se ponía de pie.

"-¿Te vas? – preguntó sin minorizar su tono de decepción."

No escuchó respuesta hasta que sintió que halaba una silla. Se giró al verlo hacer precisamente lo que había sospechado.

"-No tengo sueño, me iré dentro de poco, puedes dormir – dijo al cruzarse de brazos y mirar al frente como si ahí estuviese la persona con quien hablaba."

"-Pero..."

"-Di algo más y te quedaras sola – soltó de inmediato al saber que ella tenía miedo."

Y precisamente aquello la hizo callar y acomodarse. Después de su pesadilla, temía mucho recordar aquello pero, su corazón palpitaba más rápido al verlo sentado ahí. Al principio le miró detenidamente preguntándose si alguien había derribado todas las barreras que él colocaba para que nadie supiese su verdadera persona. Estaba segura que aquello ojos guardaban mas cosas de las que aparentaba con frialdad.

A pesar que él decía no tener sueño, no le creía en absoluto. Se ruborizó ante su idea ¿estaría dispuesta a decírselo?.

"- ¿Ren?... – murmuró."

El mencionado suspiro. Hacia mucho que no escuchaba su nombre de esa manera de la boca de ella.

".- Te dije que durmieras – repitió al mirarla de reojo."

"- Podrías dormir aquí... si lo deseas... murmuró cubriéndose un poco más con la sabana."

"- Vaya proposición... – exclamó al cruzarse de brazos y sonreír con un deje de arrogancia."

"- ¡No me refería a...!"

"-No te preocupes, yo tampoco me refería a otra cosa – mintió."

"-Entonces... – comenzó ella."

"-No es lo mejor – Dijo él, repitiéndoselo más a sí mismo debido a que no podía tocarla hasta transcurrir tres meses."

Su pensamiento lo desconcertó ¿en verdad sería capaz de tocarla cuando pasaran los tres meses?, era mucha su culpabilidad para permitirse pensar en ello, aunque su culpabilidad no le impedía pensar en eso ahora mismo.

Se ruborizó y tocó su frente. Tanto analizar su situación lograban darle jaqueca.

Tamao no sabía si estar aliviada o decepcionada. Él se rehusaba pero no le culpaba de nada.

Al final decidió forzar su sueño cerrando sus ojos y aparentar dormir.

"-Parece que no tienes sueño – murmuró él cuando le miraba de reojo – no funciona eso de fingirte dormida."

Tamao suspiró abriendo sus ojos. Estaba de costado, al lado de Ren.

"- Lo intenté – susurró frotándose un ojo."

"- ¿Temes dormir de nuevo? – preguntó más no recibió la respuesta que esperaba."

"- ¿Tu también temes dormir? – preguntó casi con inocencia haciendo que Ren suspirara. En realidad él tampoco podía dormir por las pesadillas que lo acechaban en torno a su culpabilidad."

"- Solo no puedo dormir – respondió evasivamente."

"- Entonces... yo tampoco – Dijo ella con una sonrisa cansada."

Ren la observó aun acostada y con una sonrisa. Ciertamente era extraño verla con ella.

"-Casi... no cuentas nada de ti – murmuró tranquilamente sin saber porque de pronto se había relajado."

"- Creí que todo te había quedado claro."

"- No todo – respondió ella rápidamente – siempre esquivan mis preguntas."

"- Me refería a que todo había quedado claro en torno a mi."

Tamao se ruborizó. Era cierto que debía preguntar solo por ella. Permaneció en silencio hasta que escuchó a Ren pronunciar palabra.

"- ¿Qué quieres saber?."

La chica le miraba sorprendida. Él no cuestionó nada más. Talvez estaba dispuesto a hablar de él y si podía, talvez diría algo crucial de ella.

"- Tus padres. ¿dónde...?"

"-Muertos – respondió de inmediato. Lo había dicho con tanta simpleza que Tamao se sorprendió de su frialdad."

"-Lo siento... – murmuró."

"- Solo conociste a mi padre y en cuanto a mi madre, solo la viste en una ocasión."

"- ¿Cuándo fue eso? – preguntó tomando asiento lentamente."

"- Cuando tenías nueve años si no mal recuerdo – murmuró. En ese tiempo él estaba cumpliendo los quince y tomando posesión de su clan familiar."

Recordó a su madre enferma. Sin embargo dudaba recordar algo de cariño por parte de aquella mujer. Su hermana le había brindado un cariño de madre más allá del que debía y era por ello que la sobreprotegía demasiado.

Aun así, nadie podía saber lo que él realmente pensaba y debía admitir que se enfadaba con la pelirosa por su sumisión, ya que debido a eso, se había abierto a ella mucho más de lo que se permitía con los demás.

Aquellos pensamientos le hicieron recordar a la pequeña hermanastra de Yoh. Ella parecía tener el mismo sentimiento protector ante Yoh, de modo que al principio temía por él y por su extraña amistad con uno de la familia Tao. Tamao lo miraba como si le temiese, tardando semanas en aceptar su presencia y acercarse a él.

La recordaba de niña. Llorando casi siempre pero, mostrando una sonrisa cuando sabía que podía incomodar a alguien en especial a él, en cambio, él siempre la trató como si fuese una extraña.

Ren siempre pensó que ella daba mucho a los demás, en especial a la familia, que a pesar de criarla como si fuese hija legitima, la trataban en ocasiones como si nunca estuviera presente.

Luego del compromiso. Supo que no estaba equivocado; ella daba demasiado, incluso a él quien no la había tratado como debía.

Jamás creyó que la familia Asakura estuviese tan decepcionada de ella por no poder dar a luz. Ella no le había mencionada nada y cargaba con todo aquello.

Aunque era tímida y sumisa era muy fuerte a su manera. Tenía mucho que ocultar, igual a él.

Tamao se ruborizó en cuanto él volvió su vista a ella. Era como si le analizara demasiado.

"- ¿Co-como era tu madre? – preguntó para romper el silencio."

"- Hermosa... – murmuró saliendo confundido de sus pensamientos al no estar seguro si lo decía por su madre o por uno de sus recuerdos en torno a Tamao."

Se puso de pie rápidamente y frunció el ceño. ¿por qué de pronto se sentía nervioso?.

"-¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó preocupada."

"- Necesitas dormir – respondió en tono seco."

"-Pero... pensé que te quedarías un poco más... – soltó rápidamente para luego retractarse – es decir, me contestarías..."

"- En otra ocasión será – dijo para salir rápidamente, pero el rostro de Tamao mostraba incredulidad. – Te lo prometo – dijo de inmediato para no ver aquella cara decepcionada."

Tamao sonrió lentamente con gratitud haciendo sentir a Ren mas culpable pero al mismo tiempo aliviado.

Salió de la habitación sabiendo que no podría dormir nuevamente pero, en aquella ocasión la responsable no era la culpabilidad.

* * *

Al desayunar aquella mañana. Jun no estaba segura si gritar o seguir en aquel silencio sepulcral que habían impuesto Anna e Yoh. 

"- ¿Pudieron dormir bien? – preguntó de pronto Jun."

"- si... – respondió Yoh sonriendo mientras recordaba haber salido de la habitación debido a el extraño comportamiento de Anna."

"- Supongo que aun no es correcto que duerman juntos – se disculpó la joven."

"- No te preocupes, Yoh es un cobarde – Dijo Anna mientras comenzaba a beber de su taza- nada pasa junto a él."

El mencionado se sonrojó y tocó tras su nuca. Ciertamente se sentía incomodo por aquel compromiso, pero admitía que Anna le atraía mucho. Sin embargo ella se le insinuaba mucho últimamente así que siempre terminaba huyendo.

Sabía que se podía arrepentir pero, nunca sabía que pensar de aquella mujer que sería su esposa. Según su familia, no debía tocarla antes de la boda ya que si así fuese la chica podría romper el compromiso si lo culpaba a él de poco control.

Sabía que la tradición era una tontería pero con aquella situación, Anna podría escapar de ese matrimonio.

¿Ella querría aquello?. la noche anterior no dio tiempo para hablar debido a todo lo que transcurría. Sin mencionar el comportamiento indiferente de ella.

"- Es mejor que tenga mi propia habitación por ahora – sonrió Yoh a manera de disculpa ante Jun."

"- ¿A que le temes? – preguntó Anna de una manera tan seductora que logró que Yoh se excusara diciendo que ya no tenía apetito."

Jun sonrió ante el comportamiento del castaño. No parecía que Anna estuviese jugando, pero algo planeaba y conociéndola, estaba segura que no diría nada hasta lograrlo.

"- ¿El viaje te resultó cansado? – preguntó para cambiar la conversación."

"- Solo un poco – respondió mientras seguía con su desayuno. – Tamao no sigue muy bien ¿no es así?."

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Jun.

"- No hemos hablado lo necesario con ella."

"- ¿Por qué?. – preguntó al mirarla de reojo."

"- Ren desea llevar todo con calma."

"- Mas bien no desea que Tamao recuerde – exclamó cerrando sus ojos y como siempre dando el clavo en la situación."

"- Has hablado mucho con él..."

"-Nunca hablamos sobre esas cosas. Siempre ha sido discreto – respondió encogiéndose de hombros."

Jun se preguntó una y otra vez como se tratarían aquellas dos personas de carácter similar. Era obvio que su hermano estaba cómodo en compañía de Anna pero aun así no podía sacar conclusiones.

"- ¿Ren ha salido? – preguntó."

"- Si... – respondió Jun cansada – Mi abuelo quería su presencia. Es obvio que él esté muy molesto con Ren."

"- ¿Por todo el escándalo que ha dado el accidente?."

"-No, es mas bien porque mi abuelo estima mucho a Tamao – sonrió."

"-Entiendo... – suspiró – La familia Asakura esta molesta por todo esto y en especial con Yoh por no regresar – exclamó con una extraña mirada."

"- Supongo que por eso has venido ¿lo has extrañado?."

En respuesta, solo recibió un suspiró de Anna mientras desviaba su mirada, causando que Jun sonriese aun más.

* * *

¿Cuántas veces había ido a ese sitio y salido de buen humor?, Ren sonrió de forma irónica para sí mismo debido a que no recordaba ninguna ocasión semejante. 

Cuando visitaba la gran mansión de su familia, se sentía enfermo. Sin embargo a pesar que no toleraba la forma en que los Tao manejaban su vida, no podía evitar sus raíces.

Había salido muy temprano por la mañana para reunirse con ellos debido a una supuesta llamada urgente que solo veía como los gritos de su abuelo ante su comportamiento.

No culpaba de nada al anciano por encariñarse con Tamao. Pensar en ello lo hicieron recordarla.

Sacudió sus cabellos y entró a la estancia de una gran puerta de madera, esperando encontrar tras a ella a su abuelo.

Efectivamente, al cerrar la puerta, le encontró en aquella habitación levemente decorada y de gran espacio, estaba sentado y mirando lo que parecía ser una libreta de apuntes.

"- Sabía que tenía algo que hacer en mi agenda, pero me has recordado nuestra reunión – dijo el anciano con mirada serena, mostrando así sus ojos casi púrpuras."

Ren se acercó en silencio y esperó a que estallara.

Sabía que su abuelo era sabio pero en cuanto se trataba de Tamao perdía el control y debía admitir que algo similar le sucedía a él.

El hombre de baja estatura le miró con aquellos ojos muy parecidos a los suyos y se reclinó en la silla.

"-¿Cómo va el encargo?."

"- ¿Encargo? – preguntó incrédulo y controlando su mal humor al presionar su puño – Aun esta débil."

"-Pronto sanará."

"-Las indicaciones del médico fueron que debía sanar en tres meses."

"- ¿Hablas de la amnesia? – preguntó con calma."

"-Habló sobre la posibilidad de que... – calló y desvió su mirada."

"-Perfecto – rió por lo bajo – cuando transcurran tres meses deberías empezar a procrear."

Ren le miró con un tic nervioso en el ojo derecho debido a su incredulidad. Su abuelo era aun más cínico que él y aquello no debía sorprenderle. Ching Tao era un sujeto meticuloso, sin embargo demasiado manipulador.

"-Pero hay un problema... – murmuró el anciano tranquilamente – Tiene más candidatos que tu."

"- ¿Fue idea tuya? – preguntó enfadándose al recordar eso."

"- En parte. Solo apoyamos a la familia de ella. Después de todo gracias a esto, supimos que no era estéril."

Ren permaneció inmutable a pesar de al fuerte mirada de su abuelo. Estaba seguro que el anciano quería saber su reacción.

"-He conseguido más candidatos si es que esos tres no funcionan."

Ren se colocó de pie inmediatamente.

"-Con dos idiotas basta."

"-¿Dos?, pensé que la familia Asakura había elegido tres."

"- Pues ya no – respondió firme."

"- ¿Te deshiciste del primero? – preguntó sonriendo con malicia."

"-El segundo va por el mismo camino – se cruzó de brazos y le miró con arrogancia."

"-¿Tantas molestias por tu adorable cautiva?.- preguntó al juntar sus manos – porque veo que para ti, ningún hombre es bueno para ella."

Ren permaneció en silencio, sorprendiéndose interiormente al ser su abuelo quien acertara. Él ponía tantos pretextos de buscar a alguien para ella, que al final no le agradaba la idea de ninguno.

"-Solo ha sido un sujeto – trató de excusarse con eso."

"-No te agradó, lo sé y ahora..."

"-El segundo es mi enemigo."

"-Tampoco te agradó– rió por lo bajo - aunque parece un buen sujeto."

"- ¡Me niego! – reiteró molesto."

"- ¿Qué te parece entregarla al mejor postor?."

"-¿Qué? – preguntó incrédulo ante la loca idea de su abuelo."

"- Así no habrá..."

"-¡¿Pero que disparates son esos?! – preguntó saliendo de sus casillas."

"-Bueno, así te desharás de ella y buscaremos otra mujer lo antes posible."

"- ¿Y pasar de nuevo por toda esta estupidez¡Jamás! – dijo decidido a salir de aquella habitación"

"-Dos meses... – murmuró."

"-¿Qué? – preguntó al haberse girado nuevamente a él."

"-Después de tres meses de recuperación. Dos meses serán el plazo para que quede embarazada. Si no hay nada en ese tiempo tomaremos medias severas – dijo el hombre con autoridad."

"-Pensé que estimabas a esa chica – soltó Ren."

"-Y lo hago"

"-No, si es que nos están obligando a esto."

"-Si no mal recuerdo esa chica deliraba por ti – dijo con simpleza – creo que hubiese estado dispuesta a tener un hijo."

Ren entrecerró sus ojos, recordando que todo aquello era su culpa.

"- Ella ya no profesa lo mismo hacia a mi – respondió con firmeza."

"- ¿y tu?."

"-¿yo?

"- ¿profesas algo hacia ella para que quieras que permanezca contigo?."

"- Solo espero que se recupere – pronunció sin estar muy seguro de ello."

"-Entonces ¿por qué no dejar que sus pretendientes comiencen a atarla a ellos?."

"- ¡Eso no! – respondió de inmediato."

"-¿Por qué no? – preguntó cerrando sus ojos con cansancio – No estoy de humor para enseñarte a madurar. Pero mas vale tomes la advertencia que he impuesto."

Ren frunció el entrecejo y se dirigió a la puerta.

"-Nunca sabes lo que sientes por una mujer hasta que te expones a perderla para siempre. En esas situaciones se comprenden las prioridades en menos de diez segundos – rió por lo bajo al verlo de espaldas inmóvil – y es mejor así, ya que esto nunca lo comprendiste en los cuatros meses anteriores."

Ren murmuró una maldición y salió del lugar.

* * *

Le costaba respirar y sentía que ardía. Fuertes dolores de cabeza la asaltaban en cuanto intentó ponerse abruptamente de pie. 

Varias imágenes, varios momentos la obligaron a sollozar. Sabía que había perdido a su hijo.

Al abrir pesadamente sus ojos, observó toda la habitación. Estaba nuevamente ahí, pensando que había muerto en esa caída.

"- Pensé que dormías – dijo la voz de Yoh cuando abría la puerta – es por eso que no llamé."

La joven comenzó a sollozar haciendo que el castaño se alarmara y se acercara a ella.

"- ¿Qué ocu...? – se interrumpió al tocarla - ¡Tienes fiebre!."

La joven intentaba decir algo. Después de todo había esperado tanto por la visita de su hermano.

"- Llamaré a Ren y..."

"-¡No, a él no! – se apresuró ella de inmediato."

Yoh se acercó sorprendido hacia ella quien le miraba de una manera extraña.

".-Y-ya no deseo verlo... – murmuró – había sangre y mi vientre... la caída fue...– balbuceó dolida."

"- ¿Que? – preguntó Yoh de pronto al sostenerla de los hombros. - ¿cómo lo...¿ Eres tu?- dijo tras mirarla por largo rato."

A pesar de estar aturdida por la fiebre y ciertamente cansada, le miró de forma extraña e inquietante. Después de un momento se rindió y se acercó al pecho del castaño y sollozó nuevamente.

Yoh sabía que estaba débil pero todo aquello indicaba que ella había recuperado algo de su memoria. Tenía que hablar rápidamente al médico aunque cuando lo pensó se detuvo. ¿ahora como actuaría Ren?.

_**Continuara.**_

* * *

**_N/A: Esta vez traté de actualizar rapido debido a que es la ultima semana de todo lo que hago en cuanto al estudio. (Gracias a Dios)_**

**_epserando el cap les gute mucho: alchemist souma:.:.hopesol:..:conchito::.himeno asakura:.:ady::. y palin (que apunto de actualizar estaba cuando vi tu reiew hehe gracias amiga)_**

**_gracias por su apoyo, sin mencionar que ya es hora de escribir como Ren pagara lo que ha hecho hehe. naa lo pongo de malo y pues... tiene que pagar algo no?. trataré de actualizar rapido (nuevamente) aunque no sé exactamente cuando. cuidense y hasta luego._**


	11. Increible realidad

_**Incoherente corazón.**_

_Cáp.11: Increíble realidad._

* * *

Desde que comenzó su viaje de regreso, no paraba de revisar cada pensamiento que se pasaba por su cabeza.

¿Qué no era maduro? Las palabras de su abuelo le molestaron, se cruzó de brazos y piernas mientras fruncía el entrecejo.

"-¿Directamente a su hogar? – exclamó el hombre al volante que había girado un poco la cabeza hacia Ren, quien estaba en el asiento trasero."

"-Así es – respondió cortante."

Aquel auto no era más que propiedad de su abuelo. Este se había encargado de ir a recogerlo con tan solo el hecho de que aceptase su propuesta de hablar con él, y por esta vez, Ren Tao había aceptado.

No soportaba ver a Usui en su propiedad y menos que estuviese rondando a Tamao, y aquello era justamente lo que quería hablar con su abuelo, pero tal parecía que la familia de su esposa había influido más en todo aquello.

"-Tonterías... – murmuró por lo alto para sí mismo."

¿Por que no podía hacerse una idea que pronto aquella mujer que fue obligada a permanecer con él, se iría dentro de poco tiempo?, para el colmo, sería con otro sujeto.

¿Qué eran todos aquellos celos que lo embargaban?. Si, lo admitía , estaba completamente irracional a la idea de que alguien más la tocase.

No era un hombre estúpido y estaba atando todos los cabos.

Tubo miedo de perderla y casi sucede en ese accidente.

Había visto tanto sufrimientos y desgracias que en ocasiones dudaba de haber sentido ese mismo temor en otra ocasión.

Toda su vida había sido inculcada a la dureza en toda acción que realizase, incluso ante su propia familia; fue su hermana la que le brindo aquel cariño fraternal que durante un tiempo fue su fortaleza y de pronto aparece aquella tímida chica que le proclama un cariño del cual no supo de donde provino e inconscientemente comenzó a ser su apoyo.

Sin estar completamente seguro de sus movimientos, había comenzado a tomar un poco de licor que se había servido, el cual, se encontraba dentro del auto. Él no tomaba nada de aquello pero estaba seguro que lo necesitaría si llegaba a la conclusión de sus sospechas.

Sabía que demostrar todo aquello sería una debilidad. Si era así ¿por qué accedía cuando ella le pedía algo¿por qué continuaba queriéndola a su lado?.

Entonces tomó de un sorbo el resto de aquella bebida. Sintió el sabor fuerte, pero ni siquiera le importo al comprender hasta donde habían llegado su auto análisis.

"-¿Todo bien señor? – preguntó el conductor por el espejo retrovisor."

"-No del todo ... – murmuró al dejar ese vaso de cristal al lado."

"-Su abuelo comenta que usted no bebe – sonrió el hombre haciendo que Ren alzara una ceja."

"-Mi abuelo habla mucho – se limitó a responder al estar pendiente de su ultimo descubrimiento."

Todo era claro aunque intentase desechar cada momento. La razón por la que decía odiar a Tamao, todo aquello era la confusión que le había causado, sin mencionar la atracción hacia ella.

Llevó una mano a su cabeza, reclinándose hacia atrás.

"-Hay una primera vez para todo... – murmuró el conductor sin dejar de sonreír por el espejo retrovisor."

"-Una primera vez... – repitió al mirar el techo del auto y es que aquello que lo dejó sin aliento fue... ¿había una primera vez para Ren Tao también?."

Al formular completamente su supuesta respuesta frunció el entrecejo. Aquello era imposible, era ilógico aunque una maldita parte de él se repetía que eso era la verdad.

Nunca se le había demostrado algo parecido, entonces ¿cómo saber si lo suyo era aquello precisamente?.

Sonrió irónico al admitir que alguien ya le había demostrado "aquello" y esa persona era aquella tímida joven.

"-Tonterías... – repitió una y otra vez hasta llegar a su hogar."

No deseaba pensar en eso pero era imposible.

Bajó del auto y este se alejó saliendo por la rejilla principal. Ren entró sin vacilar y se encontró a su hermana sentada en un sofá, mirando directamente a Yoh que estaba de pie.

"- ¿Ya la han buscado? – preguntó preocupada."

"-Iré a echar un vistazo afuera."

"- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Ren al acercarse."

* * *

Necesitaba pensar, salir precisamente.

Se había sentido presionada ante las preguntas de Yoh ¿es que acaso creía que ella se provocó el accidente?.

Tenía lapsos de lo que había ocurrió luego de haberla traído, pero ahora, estaba completamente conciente de todo.

Recordó haber escuchado que Ren solo la soportaba, también, que debía escoger un nuevo esposo.

Decidió no llorar aunque tuviese muchas ansias.

Aun sentía estar ardiendo por la fiebre, pero había decidido salir a caminar, además necesitaba ver aquellas flores que había cuidado desde hacía mucho.

Se sentó a un lado al mirarlas. Ya no esperaría nada de nadie, así se libraría de disgustos y de humillaciones.

Talvez lo había descubierto de una forma cruel, pero ya no quería estar con Ren.

Al pensarlo, sintió un vació pero trató de pensar en su cansancio. Aun tenía fiebre así que decidió que era mejor regresar a su habitación.

* * *

"- Estaba por salir – habló Yoh mientras seguía a Ren al exterior."

"-Debe estar cerca, no creo que alguien la hubiese dejado salir – exclamó Ren molesto y ciertamente preocupado."

Yoh le había mencionado sobre la recuperación de la pelirosa y lo tensa que estaba, lo cual solo hizo que Ren saliera de inmediato. Sabía que si algo volvía a pasarle no se lo perdonaría nunca. Prefería mil veces escuchar cada acusación de ella en vez de perderla, de eso estaba seguro.

Al buscarla por el patio se detuvo de presto al comprender algo.

_Nunca sabes lo que sientes por una mujer hasta que te expones a perderla para siempre. En esas situaciones se comprenden las prioridades en menos de diez segundos_

Las palabras de su abuelo regresaban haciéndole pensar que en realidad... todo se comprendía en menos de diez segundos.

Dejó su estupefacción para otro momento. Sabía que analizar y estar completamente seguro de eso, solo lo dejaba atónito y eso no le servía por el momento.

Siguieron un poco más, dándose una idea de donde podría estar, ya que si ese no fuera el caso, tal parecería que ella había salido de ahí y aquello era lo que Ren temía.

Tamao se colocaba lentamente de pie, sosteniéndose de uno de los muros que estaba a su lado. En aquel instante se arrepintió de haber salido, pero al levantar su vista agradeció ver a su hermano aunque quedó paralizada al visualizar también a Ren.

Había salido al patio a relajarse pero ahora se tambaleaba no solo por la fiebre.

Sintió un pequeño mareo, pero poco duró este al sentir unas manos en sus hombros.

Sabía perfectamente quien la sostenía y no le sorprendía la rapidez con la que se había acercado. Ren era muy ágil.

Mantuvo su mirada baja. No quería mirarlo ya no soportaba aquello.

"-Mas vale tengas una explicacion – murmuró Ren en tono severo."

¿Era aquella otra de sus ordenes?. No le culpaba nada de lo sucedido pero no podía evitar enfadarse ante aquella actitud.

No se sentía nada bien, aquella fiebre provocaba debilidad en todo su cuerpo. Sin embargo, esta vez le gritaría que lo odiaba.

Subió su mirada, sus ojos estaban cristalinos como si se abstuviese de llorar y comenzó a abrir su boca para pronunciar aquella palabra que jamás creyó expresar y mucho menos a él, pero grande fue su sorpresa al sentir que sus labios fueron callados por los de Ren.

¿La estaba besando?, sus ojos aun estaban abiertos por la incredulidad.

Él jamás había hecho aquello¿Qué sucedía ahora?.

Estaba segura que si hubiese tenido más fuerza, se hubiese separado rápidamente o talvez, no lo hubiese hecho debido a la sorpresa.

Pudo sentir como Ren la sostenía desde sus espalda baja y como acariciaba sus labios con los propios.

Sus pensamientos se nublaron al centrarse solo en aquella calidez. A pesar de todo amaba a ese arrogante sujeto pero, un poco de lucidez volvió en ella quien con sus ultimas fuerzas se separó de él.

"-Si comenzaras a maldecidme – dijo Ren al colocar una mano en su mejilla – será adentro."

"-N-no... – balbuceó algo desorientada."

"-Entonces si comienzas aquí – sonrió con arrogancia – te callaré como lo acabo de hacer."

Tamao le miró indignada. Así que era por aquello que la había besado.

Intentó separarse pero Ren ya se había anticipado a eso y la tomó en brazos para cargarla.

Yoh parpadeaba extrañado al verlos regresar. Había decidido quedarse inmóvil un poco atrás debido a la sorpresa de ese beso.

"-Es mejor llevarla a su habitación – exclamó Ren al acercarse a Yoh."

"- No tengo sueño... – murmuró Tamao quien mentía al sentirse cansada."

"-Pero tienes fiebre – concluyó Ren con seriedad."

"-Se-se supone que recibiré una visita – trató de explicar ella."

Ren guardó silencio y le miró con sus penetrantes ojos, haciendo que ella se pusiese levemente nerviosa.

"-¿Sabes quien eres? – preguntó de pronto."

"-¿Qué?."

"- Responde – pidió con calma."

Tamao le extrañaba notar el mismo comportamiento que vio en su hermano. Sin embargo, Ren aceptó aquella incertidumbre como un si.

"-Bien, sabrás que eres mi esposa y que no hay necesidad de esperar a nadie mas – afirmó casi con aburrimiento."

"-No lo creo así – dijo Tamao rápidamente para luego murmurar –... por lo que me di cuenta..."

Ren miró hacia el frente al seguir su camino. Entrecerró sus ojos al comprender porque ella hablaba de esa manera.

Aun le parecía increíble llegar a pensar que albergaba sentimientos fuertes por alguien que en esos momentos le detestaba.

Miró con reserva el rostro de la mujer que cargaba y lo notó sin aquel brillo en sus ojos y todo había sido su culpa. Lo más noble sería dejarla ir con alguien que supiera que la mereciera, ese había sido su plan pero, no quería eso, en realidad, si lo pensaba mejor, jamás quiso aquello.

Su abuelo tenía razón aunque le molestase admitirlo.

Sentir que Tamao le recordase lo reconfortaba y lo alteraba al mismo tiempo. ¿Ella le odiaría,Sonrió irónico para sí mismo sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

Tamao le miró de soslayo y notó una mirada oscura en él. Se repetía que aquello no debía interesarle, después de todo, le haría un favor a él y luego a ella.

Al principio, siempre imaginó llegar a comprenderlo y talvez que él le apreciara como llegó a hacerlo ella Lo había visto en ocasiones siendo bondadoso mientras él intentaba aparentar lo contrarío. Sin embargo, con ella era muy frívolo ¿sería tanto su odio?, él debía tomar su estancia como un estorbo más.

Aquello la hizo sentirse peor e intentó nuevamente separarse de él.

"-Calma, es mejor que descanses en tu habitación – dijo Ren al sentir que ella hacía los movimientos con poca fuerza."

"-Puedo caminar... – Dijo por lo bajo debido a la fiebre."

"-Claro, se puede notar a simple vista – exclamó Ren sarcásticamente."

"-¡Puedo... – Afirmó con más fuerza pero, fue interrumpida cuando Ren la colocó en el piso, sosteniéndola aun de los hombros."

"- Debes saber tu limite. Si te suelto, podrías caer – Le explicó molesto."

Yoh permaneció tras ellos al sentir curiosidad por aquellas extrañas reacciones. Si bien estaba esperando algunas negativas de parte de Ren, tal parecía que no sería así.

Tamao suspiró, sabía que Ren tenía razón pero, preferiría caminar alejada de él.

Aquella idea se borró en el instante en que Ren bajó sus manos hasta su espalda y pareció acariciarla un poco para luego colocar otra mano bajo sus piernas y así cargarla nuevamente.

Él no volvió a mirarla ni ella a decir algo. Estaba realmente sorprendida ¿una caricia tierna de parte de Ren Tao?, sabía que era una locura pero estaba segura que lo fue.

Solo había recordado una ocasión de algo similar pero, aquello era distinto.

Se ruborizó, pudo sentirlo al igual que su corazón palpitar. Era una lastima que aquel hombre no sintiese nada por ella ya que ahora, ella no estaba dispuesta a hacerse ilusiones por una simple caricia.

Entraron sin mas interrupción. Jun se acercó a ellos de inmediato.

"-¿Cómo está Tamao? – preguntó rápidamente."

"- Bien... – agregó la pelirosa al sonreírle con amabilidad.."

Jun les miró sin comprender por qué ella estaba en brazos, aunque su mirada viajó rápido a Yoh quien estaba dando pasos al frente.

"-Supongo que todo esta bien... ¿verdad? – preguntó la peliverde al verlo sonreír."

"-Me divertí mucho cuando encontré a mi hermana – sonrió aun más el castaño haciendo sonrojar a Tamao por su acción y poniendo a Ren incomodo por haber besado a Tamao frente a él."

"- Solo tiene fiebre, debe descansar – interrumpió Ren quien deseaba cambiar el tema."

"-Comprendo – agregó Jun al mirar los ojos cansados de Tamao – Usui vendrá dentro de poco, talvez deba..."

"- Solo di que se largue – pronunció Ren molesto ante la mención del peliazul."

"-Cla-claro que no, debo verlo... – se aventuró a decir la pelirosa."

"-Lo único que lograras es desmayarte frente a él – afirmó frívolo."

Tamao quedó en silencio, sin percibir plenamente el mal humor de Ren. Sabía que no podía desmayarse frente a ese invitado ya que podría asustarlo. No recordaba del todo su primer encuentro con él pero, inexplicablemente no había olvidado su rostro.

"-Esta bien... – dijo ensimismada."

Ren subió con ella en brazos sin dejar de fruncir el entrecejo. A pesar de todo ¿era posible que a ella le agradase Usui?.

Tamao solo se percató de aquel humor cuando él la depositó en la cama. ¿qué le habría enfadado?.

"-Cuando estés mejor, hablaremos – dijo sin tono en especial saliendo de la habitación y pasando al lado de Jun quien se encargó de cerrar la puerta."

La pelirosa no dejó de mirar la puerta. Tal parecía que él detestaba permanecer cerca de ella y pensarlo la hizo entristecer.

"-él no quiso... – intentó animarla Jun cuando tomó asiento en un silla al lado de la cama."

"-N-no me interesa – dijo dubitativa y era que en realidad sentía todo lo contrarío. Esperaba que se quedara a su lado solo un poco más pero todo era una perdida de tiempo."

"-¿Por qué saliste? – preguntó Jun al acercarse a una bandeja sobre una mesa a su lado – veo que no tomaste ningún medicamento."

"-Tiene mal sabor- respondió Tamao tratando de sonreír."

"-Nadie ha dicho que no lo tendría – agregó la mujer sonriendo – no me has respondido aun."

Tamao rió por lo bajo al cerrar sus ojos. Jun Tao era muy parecida a su hermano y esa era una de sus razones para estimarla, sin embargo se regañó mentalmente por ello.

"-No quería... permanecer aquí – respondió."

"- Yoh me dijo que te había informado de todo, ya que parecías confundida – se aventuró a cambiar el rumbo que tomaba la conversación."

"-S-si... solo tengo momentos borrosos... estuve en el hospital ¿Verdad? – preguntó entrecerrando sus ojos."

"-Si y..."

"-Lo se... – exclamó en un hilo de voz – talvez fuese mejor que no me hubiese recuperado..."

"- No es así – dijo sin saber que más agregar."

"- Tengo muchas heridas en el cuerpo... – murmuró Tamao."

"-Si, fueron por tu caída – le miró dubitativa – Tamao, tu..."

"- Nunca he querido hacerme daño intencionalmente...– exclamó casi con un tono burlesco – si esa es tu duda."

"- Lo siento, es solo que fue algo muy inesperado."

Tamao permaneció en silencio y Jun comprendió que alguien debería estar en aquel lugar y ese alguien debía ser Ren.

* * *

¿Furioso?, aquel termino era poco. Estaba simplemente celoso y poder nombrar claramente aquellos sentimientos intensos lo avergonzaban y enfurecían aun mas.

¿Por qué Tamao se preocupaba por ver a Usui?.

No había hablado con ella sobre su mejoría, pero tal parecía que ella le reconocía claramente y de seguro recordaba todo lo que pasó luego de su accidente.

Su ceño fruncido se acentuó mas cuando divisó a Usui en la entrada junto a Yoh.

"-Puntual ... – murmuró Ren irónico."

"-Me comentaban que Tamao esta algo débil – respondió Horo sin mucho interés al comentario de Ren."

Ren colocó las manos en su bolsillo y no dejó de mirar con desafió al recién llegado.

Yoh sonreía como mediador pero al divisar a Anna a lo lejos, dio un buen pretexto para alejarse de ahí.

"-¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó la chica alzando una ceja."

"-La verdad es que deseo pasar un tiempo contigo- sonrió sin preocupaciones pero Anna abrió en grande sus ojos debido al inesperado comentario. Yoh rió nuevamente por la expresión de ella – la verdad solo quería escapar de esos dos – les señaló de lejos."

Yoh no supo decrifrar porque Anna se había enfadado tanto cuando terminó de hablar.

"- Yo no quiero que me sigas ¿queda claro? – dijo cambiando su semblante a uno de mayor frialdad mientras seguía caminando."

"-Espera... – dijo al acercarse."

"- Ya he hablado – repitió al mirarlo por la altura de su hombro."

Yoh tragó saliva al comprender la amenaza, y suspiró cansado ¿cómo era posible tener una esposa tan violenta?.

"-Para tu información... – dijo Anna al detenerse de presto – a mi no me agrada estar cerca de ti. Y si piensas cosas sobre mi, es mejor... – se giro y le miró con altanería – que me toques y así salimos de este compromiso."

Yoh se sonrojó por la invitación de la rubia. Aclaró su garganta y se fue de ahí sin decir algo más.

En ocasiones pensaba que ella podía saber lo que él pensaba. Era una mujer astuta sin duda pero... al ofrecérsele de esa manera no estaba seguro si era astucia al ponerlo nervioso o solo quería jugar con su mente.

Anna suspiró al final. Si no era una razón especial, Yoh no se acercaba a más de un metro. sin embargo ella no estaba dispuesta a decepcionarse frente a él, era por ello que lo combatía comportándose con picardía. Sabía que él nunca se atrevería ya que si lo hacía... ¿cómo actuaría ella?. Rió para ella misma. Ese sujeto le temía hasta el punto de verla como un ogro, dudaba mucho que se le acercase tanto y sabía que así sería siempre.

_**CONTINUARA...**_

* * *

**_N/a: Esta vez me tarde mucho, pero todo se debió a estos dias festivos. _**

**_reiterando. siii molestaré a Ren (ya es hora) y que mejor manera que hacerlo cuando ya se ha enamordado ¿no?. _**

**_bueno agradezco a las personas que leen y a las que me dejaron sus comentarios._**

**_palin:.:conchito:.:hopesol:::alchemist souma:::hotaru 22::.naomi shimamura zori::.shi no hime::.akane tokugawa:.:yuki en ciel:.ady:.:aohsmi seshlim::akira tokugawa._**

**_espero que hayan pasado felices fiestas y tambien que este año sea provechoso para todos (ya necesitamos un año provechoso ¿no es asi? hehe)_**

**_cuidense. hasta luego._**


	12. Victoria indefinida

_**Incoherente corazón.**_

_Cáp.12: Victoria indefinida._

* * *

Había bajado aquella tarde. Se había quedado dormida.

Habiendo tomado los medicamentos, pudo hacer que Jun la dejase descansar sola en su habitación aquella mañana, dejando que sus lagrimas se derramaran por aquella perdida especial.

Sus ojos estaban levemente hinchados y no había dejado de observar su cuerpo mientras tomaba un baño.

Sus heridas aun dolían y aun sentía los músculos débiles.

Había bajado con cuidado los escalones. Si hubiese sabido que eso pasaría por su descuido al salir aquella noche, jamás lo hubiese hecho. Sin embargo, lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Sentía su memoria borrosa en cuanto a los acontecimientos luego de su accidente, pero estaba segura de haber presenciado lo básico , por ejemplo, presenciar lo que Ren pensaba de ella.

¿Tan odiosa era su presencia?, tal como lo planteaba Ren, así era.

Durante su vida, siempre solían recordarle ser solo una acogida de los Asakura, siendo realmente Yoh quien se encargaba de hacerle ver que era más que eso..

Durante su infancia, siempre miró a Yoh como un ejemplo a seguir, sintiendo de pronto que estaba locamente enamorada de él, pero la llegada de Anna Kyoyama había disipado completamente aquello.

Podía percibir claramente que su hermano no era indiferente a esa hermosa mujer. Lastimosamente no solo él se había impresionado con Anna.

Aun así no sentía antipatía por Anna, era mas bien respeto a su carácter.

Estaba conciente que ella era todo lo contrario, era tímida y reservada, aun así no se comparaba de manera injusta con nadie mas, aunque fuese doloroso saber que la persona que estimaba tenía puesto sus ojos en otra clase de cualidades.

Se sintió cansada y se apoyó en la pared mas cercana. Se sentía incomoda consigo misma al no estar en buenas condiciones. Al pensarlo mejor supo que podía ser una carga y era a eso a lo que Ren se refería.

En aquel instante, Ren salía de una habitación contigua seguido de Anna.

Tamao solo les miró un par de segundos, luego desvió su mirada y decidió seguir su camino.

Ren se percató de su presencia y se acercó rápidamente a ella.

"-¿Qué haces de pie?."

Tamao respiró profundamente antes de girarse a él.

"- Caminar – respondió en tono seco."

Ren frunció el ceño ante la actitud de ella y se acercó más.

Tamao le miró directamente y no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al ver un moretón en el pómulo izquierdo de Ren. Este no era tan grande, pero debió haber sido una herida severa por lo que se veía

Se mordió el labio absteniéndose de preguntar. Trataría de aparentar que no le interesaba aquello.

"-Si me disculpan... – dijo al ver que Anna se acercaba."

"-Si estas cansada, no deberías caminar – sugirió Anna sin emoción alguna, algo común en ella."

"-Estoy bien – sonrió con gesto vació sin mirar a Ren."

"-No, no lo estas – Ren se acercó hasta tomarla de un brazo."

"-¿Ren? – llamó Anna cuando lo vio alejarse con la pelirosa."

"-Hablaremos mas tarde – dijo con firmeza."

"-Habla con ella ahora, yo no quiero hacerlo contigo – dijo Tamao con seriedad aunque aturdida por el contacto de él."

"-Hablaremos – declaró cuando cerró la puerta del recibidor detrás de sí."

Tamao notó extraño que él la escoltara con cuidado hasta la habitación. Podía percibir el mal humor de él pero aun así su agarre no era brusco.

"-Bien – dijo al estar de pie frente a ella – necesitamos hablar de..."

"-Yo no lo deseo – exclamó al desviar su mirada."

Ren no se inmutó ante su rechazo ¿qué más podía esperar?, sin embargo, era demasiado orgulloso para admitir en voz alta que se merecía aquello.

Guardaron silencio y Tamao intentó deshacerlo.

"-¿Qué... te ha ocurrido en el rostro?."

"-Nada importante – respondió."

"-Pero... – exclamó no muy convencida."

Ren notó su mirada y se puso mucho mas tenso.

"-No te preocupes por ello."

"-Yo...no estoy preocupada, solo es curiosidad – respondió rápidamente."

"-Claro... – respondió Ren cruzándose de brazos – no me extraña – murmuró al final aunque Tamao le miró extrañada al haberlo escuchado – entonces ¿ me podrías dar algunos minutos?."

La joven tardó en aceptar, pero al final asintió.

"-No quiero que te acerques demasiado a Usui."

En ese instante, Tamao se había distraído al mirarlo con reserva y tardó en entender de quien hablaba.

"-Ayer parecías recordar a Usui – Dijo Ren entrecerrando sus ojos al analizar su reacción."

"-¿Te... refieres a ese hombre apuesto? – preguntó inocentemente haciendo que Ren presionase sus puños."

"-Veo que te agrada ese tonto – dijo irónico aunque con notable furia."

"-No creo que sea un tonto – respondió, tratando de recordar con claridad algunos momentos con Usui."

"-Bien, has lo que quieras, solo pido que permanezcas aquí mientras te recuperes."

"- Ya me he recuperado – respondió ella."

"-No del todo – respondió Ren desafiante."

"-Y-yo... volveré pronto a casa – Dijo con tristeza al mirarlo."

Ren calmó una parte de su enfado. No quería que ella se marchara.

"-No – pidió en tono cuidadoso, notando que Tamao le miraba con atención – yo necesito... – murmuró y se maldijo mentalmente al saber perfectamente que necesitaba de ella."

¿Debía decírselo?, no estaba seguro, una sensación de debilidad lo embargó y eso no le agradaba. Sin embargo, si no decía nada, ella se iría.

"-Yo... te odio – balbuceó con dificultad. Estaba dolida y lo mejor era irse de ese lugar."

Ren sintió algo extraño al escucharla. Claro que estaba seguro que su rostro no mostraba algún indicio de emoción alguna.

Ahora ya estaba hecho ¿para que decirle lo que sentía cuando le odiaba?, Tamao lo hizo miles de veces, pero el orgullo de él no estaba dispuesto a sufrir aquello.

¿Sufrir?, se preguntó mentalmente mientras sonreía con amargura para si mismo, hasta ahora admitía sentir demasiadas cosas de las cuales creía que se había librado.

En tan solo meses de estar con aquella mujer había logrado derribar barreras que usualmente colocaba.

Estaba seguro que el caso de ella no fue precisamente amor a primera vista. Aun recordaba que el rostro de ambos el día de su boda era como si los hubiesen sentenciado a la horca.

"-Créeme que no me sorprende – respondió campante pero sin tono de burla"

Tamao le miró con una mezcla de molestia y tristeza, sus ojos estaban cristalinos y aquello hizo que Ren se maldijese mentalmente.

"-Si yo hubiese sabido... que estabas...– comenzó tratando de explicarse de alguna manera."

"-Todo lo que dices lo empeora más– casi gritó al dejar escapar un sollozo."

Ren se sorprendió ante la furia que mostraban aquellos ojos usualmente pasivos.

Tamao tragó con dificultad. Fingió que calmaba sus lagrimas debido a la vergüenza que él estaba presente.

Se puso de pie tratando de no quejarse por su fuerza e intentó salir aunque Ren la interceptó al parar frente a ella y acercarla a él tomándola de los hombros.

"-No quiero... – trató de murmurar al posar sus manos en el pecho de Ren tratando así de empujarlo."

Ren deslizó sus manos lentamente hasta su espalda y acercarla mucho más a su cuerpo.

"- Esta bien... – accedió susurrando aquello en su oído- solo... quédate aquí hasta que te recuperes."

Tamao notó aquel tono extraño en el cual se lo pedía, sin mencionar que sentía agradable estar en aquella posición con él.

Tenía que negarse, debía hacerlo, pero cuando sintió como él la apretaba más contra sí, se quedó sin aliento.

"-Yo..."

"- Solo el tiempo que tardes en recuperarte – reiteró."

Algo en su pecho le hizo sentir gozo. Por lo menos pasaría mas tiempo con él, aquello le hizo suspirar encantada. Sin embargo...

"-E-entonces... quiero que me visite el joven Usui."

Como si aquello le hubiese golpeado, soltó a Tamao rápidamente y le miró molesto.

"-Mi hermano... – continuó ella. Esta vez Ren no saldría completamente vencedor – dijo algo sobre elegir aun esposo, si es así, deseo conocerlos."

"-Me parece perfecto – agregó en tono arrogante debido a la furia – Yo solo deseo que mi reputación no quede manchada cuando regreses con tu familia, sin mencionar que mi familia no pararía de sermonear."

Tamao intentó no mostrarse herida ¿por qué él se animaba tanto en pedirle que se quedara?, ahora lo sabía, solo era su reputación.

La notó salir deprisa. Era obvio que consigo lo que quería. Ella se quedaría pero le odiaría más.

Tomó asiento. Aquello no era la razón de porque quería que se quedara, pero le enfureció que estuviese dispuesta a casarse nuevamente.

Lo odiaba, lo había dicho. Pero aunque sentía un vació extraño, inexplicablemente sentía estar expirando un poco su culpa.

* * *

Yoh miraba la puerta a las afueras del comedor.

"-Vendrá pronto – dijo Jun sonriendo."

El joven suspiró y le devolvió el gesto.

"-Ellos solo hablarían – repitió Anna tomando asiento con ellos en la mesa y bebiendo de un vaso a su lado."

"-Talvez es mejor ir a revisar – habló Yoh quien no se fiaba del estado de su hermana ni mucho menos el de Ren."

"-Creo que iré yo – se adelantó Jun al ponerse de pie."

"- No – dijo rápidamente – yo..."

"-Mejor quédate con Anna – sonrió la pelirverde al salir siendo esa precisamente la segunda razón por la cual el castaño deseaba ir."

"- Pero que cobardía... – murmuró Anna de manera maliciosa."

"-¿No tienes apetito? – preguntó tras una pausa. Trataba de no mortificarse con aquella actitud de ella."

"-No, desayuné junto a Ren – respondió."

Anna le miró y no supo descifrar si aquella sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de yoh era de alegría o alivio. Era como si aquello no le hubiese interesado en lo absoluto.

La idea la molestó a tal punto de ponerse en pie para tratar de irse de ahí.

"- Espera – exclamó de inmediato al tomarla de una de sus muñecas - ¿a dónde vas?."

"- No te interesa – respondió con mirada gélida. Al ver que no desistía en su agarre decidió agregar – iré a mi habitación ¿quieres soltarme de una vez?."

"-Pero... Annita – dijo sonriendo con dificultad – hay algo que..."

La rubia sonrió con maldad al idear un plan para soltarse rápidamente de él. Y lo usó en cuanto se acercó insinuándosele.

"- ¿No me soltaras? – preguntó haciendo que Yoh tragase saliva al divisar el generoso escote que mostraba Anna desde aquella posición."

La soltó de inmediato y desvió su mirada mientras se ruborizaba.

Anna se mostró triunfante nuevamente aunque le molestaba de cierta manera la cobardía que tenia aquel sujeto al no querer acercársele.

"-La verdad... – Yoh aclaró su garganta y rascó su cabeza con un dedo – no me gusta desayunar solo... así que... solo quería pedirte..."

Anna le miró sorprendida. No hubiese creído aquello si no lo hubiese escuchado.

"-¿Es acaso una invitación?."

"-Algo parecido – respondió él sonriendo de manera amistosa."

La joven dudo durante segundos, pero al final tomó asiento mientras se cruzaba de brazos y piernas, mostrando así parte de estas debido al vestido oscuro que portaba.

Yoh le miró nuevamente, esa mujer era el demonio. No hacia más que hacerlo imaginar de más.

Anna notó su mirada y se la devolvió con seriedad.

"-Eres un pervertido."

Yoh volvió rápidamente su mirada al desayuno. Trató de concentrarse en comer, después de todo, tenía que distraerse con algo más.

* * *

Se alejó lo mas que pudo. Las palabras de Ren lograron herirla, pero aquello no debía extrañarle, se dijo.

"-Tamao – llamó Jun sonriente cuando se acercó a ella. - ¿te sientes mejor para querer andar en pie?."

"-Un poco... – respondió cabizbaja – dormí mucho... – aclaró apenada."

"- Estábamos por cenar. Anna nos dijo que Ren habló contigo y... – se detuvo al ver la

expresión triste de la joven - ¿qué hizo mi hermano esta vez? – preguntó cansada ante la actitud de él."

"-Nada... – respondió con mas calma – solo dejamos algunas cosas en claro."

"-Tamao... – murmuró la joven."

"-Por cierto – agregó sonriendo – Ese joven... ¿se fue muy tarde?."

"- ¿Joven?."

"-Si... – murmuró – Usui... ¿es así verdad?."

"-¿Has hablado con Ren? – preguntó confundida la peliverde."

"-Si... – respondió extrañada."

Jun se cruzó de brazos y le miró sonriente.

"-No creo que Usui venga por aquí seguido..."

"-¿Por qué no? Acaso...¿Esto tiene que ver con que Ren me haya pedido alejarme de él? – preguntó inocentemente."

"-Con que eso te dijo... – agregó al acercar su puño a su boca y reír por lo bajo – eso explica mucho de la pelea."

"-¿Pelea?."

"-Creo que te has dado cuenta del hematoma que tiene mi hermano en su pómulo – sonrió cuando la pelirosa asintió – pues bien,... por una razón que no alcancé a comprender, mi hermano golpeó fuertemente a nuestro invitado lo cual acabó todo en una pelea."

"-¿E-es en serio? – exclamó Tamao preocupada."

"-ambos están vivos –agregó de buen humor al notar la expresión de la pelirosa."

"-Pero... ¿Ren peleo con él por...?."

"-Mi hermano – agregó la mujer con calma – tiene problemas serios con él. Se supone que la familia Usui nos culpa de algo que nuestro padre hizo."

Tamao permaneció en silencio. Aquella enemistad entre los Tao con Usui era muy notoria, aunque recordaba que Ren siempre había tenido problemas a causa de los actos de su padre.

La joven se acercó al sofá al sentir sus piernas débiles.

"- ¿Deseas cenar? – preguntó."

"-Aun no... – dijo Tamao mas pensativa."

"- Usui esta..."

"-Le pedí a Ren personalmente que accediera a que mis pretendientes me visitaran... – soltó de inmediato al presionar sus manos una contra la otra."

"-Ya veo... – murmuró Jun sonriendo - ¿quieres darle dolores de cabeza a Ren?."

"-¡claro que no! – respondió presionando sus puños – quiero... quiero alejarme de aquí, y si es posible... tendría que ser con algunas de esas personas."

Jun no pudo evitar sorprenderse con aquella respuesta. En otro tiempo, Tamao ni siquiera se imaginaba alejada de Ren y ahora parecía estar harta. Jun sintió pena por su hermano, era una lastima que hubiese perdido el cariño de Tamao, aunque conociéndolo, no le importaría mucho.

"-O puede que si... – balbuceó para sí misma."

"-¿Que? – preguntó la pelirosa al borde de las lagrimas."

"-Nada.. – sonrió Jun comprensivamente. Aquella chica había sufrido bastante como para especular algo improbable."

"-Deseaba irme hoy mismo..."

"-¿Qué dijo Ren? – preguntó Jun temiendo lo peor de su hermano."

"-Me pidió quedarme – dijo cabizbaja – yo quise rehusarlo pero...accedí si él dejaba que..."

"-¿Dices que él te lo pidió? – preguntó extrañada."

"-Solo lo hizo por su reputación – exclamó dolida – y yo... que pensé que ese beso... – murmuró para ella misma. Lamentándose por esperar ciegamente como siempre."

"-¿Qué beso?."

"- ¡no!, no es nada... – se disculpó de inmediato al ruborizarse."

"- ¿Quieres que nuestro invitado regrese? – preguntó cambiando la conversación."

"-Pues... Ren podría..."

"-No te preocupes. Yo misma hablaré con él. Le diré que en las visitas estarás completamente sola con Usui."

Tamao asintió lentamente. No esperaba nada de Ren, ni siquiera que aquello que proponía Jun le molestase.

"-Vamos a cenar."

"-De acuerdo... – asintió con desanimo."

Jun lamentó los problemas que esa chica había tenido al querer, solamente, estar al lado de su hermano.

Era increíble como este podía comportarse como si nada a pesar de la enorme perdida de la pelirosa.

Entraron justamente cuando Yoh estaba atragantándose con su bebida mientras Anna le miraba triunfante.

"-¿Eso es un no? – preguntó la rubia."

"-¡Tamao! – saludó Yoh de inmediato al ponerse de pie."

La pelirosa aceptó el gesto y se acercó a él.

"-¿Estas bien? – preguntó esta al poner las manos en el rostro de su hermano – estas muy rojo."

"-Estoy bien – aclaró su garganta - ¿te sientes mejor?."

"-No te preocupes por mi – agradeció Tamao con cariño."

"-¿Qué hacían? – preguntó Jun sonriendo."

"-Solo... –trató de explicar Yoh."

"-Una propuesta indecorosa – dijo Anna encogiéndose de hombros y haciendo ruborizar a Yoh y Tamao al mismo tiempo."

"-Entiendo – respondió Jun como si nada."

"-Es mejor que comas algo – Yoh se volvió a Tamao al frotar su cuello debido a la incomodidad."

"-E-esta bien – respondió esta algo sorprendida por aquella actitud."

Desde un principio. Anna se había mostrado como una mujer frívola, sin embargo, ahora hablaba cosas muy intimas con su hermano ¿era posible que la relación funcionase después de todo?. Si era así... Ren se decepcionaría, pensó con tristeza, debido a que él estaba igual de interesado en aquella hermosa mujer.

"-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Jun."

"-N-nada... solo tengo hambre – respondió sintiéndose poco a poco cómoda por el ambiente que su hermano y su prometida creaban."

_**CONTINUARA...**_

* * *

****

_**N/a: Esta vez no tengo excusa (puesto que quería publicar desde el lunes), el problema son las cosas que debo arreglar en cuanto a mis estudios. ... u . u**_

_**Así que no tengo una fecha definida para mis actualizaciones.**_

_**Al final, espero que el cap guste de quien quiera leerlo y agradeciendo los comentarios de:**_

_**Akira tokugawa:.:alchemist souma:.:himeko(**la pagina de yersi ya actualizó, amiga):.:**Ludy::.yuki en ciel:::ady:.:tenshi no ai:akane tokugawa::hopesol::.palin.**_

_**Gracias por su apoyo.**_

_**Hasta luego.**_


	13. Marcha precipitada

_**Incoherente corazón.**_

_Cáp.13: Marcha precipitada._

* * *

Cuando la el reloj dio la medianoche, no tuvo más opción que subir a su habitación aunque no tuviese sueño. 

Había dormido todo el día y tal parecía que un insomnio se presentó, siendo ella la ultima en permanecer despierta en la sala.

Durante la cena no se vio rastro de Ren haciendo que Yoh interrogase a Tamao luego de comer.

"_-¿Aun no quieres irte?"_

Recordó la pregunta de Yoh y ella respondió como lo había hecho con Ren, sin embargo, una parte de ella ansiaba quedarse y compartir todo lo posible con él.

"- Ren... – murmuró cuando estuvo a punto de entrar a su habitación - ¿por qué no...?"

"- ¿por qué no que? – preguntó una profunda voz tras ella haciendo que Tamao se sobresaltase y abriese de golpe la puerta estando a solo momentos de caer. - ¡No seas descuidada! – le reprendió molestó al sujetarla por la muñeca."

"-R-Ren... no sabía..."

"-¿Así que no te habías dado cuenta?, se hacía extraño que me mencionaras como si supieras que estaba tras de ti – exclamó al soltarla."

Tamao sintió extraño el contacto y acarició instintivamente su muñeca.

"- No te he lastimado – le miró con ceño fruncido pensando que ella talvez le temiese."

"-No... no lo has hecho – volvió su vista a él - ¿no te has puesto nada aun? – preguntó al señalar su pomulo."

"-Solo un poco de hielo – respondió seco - ¿Qué se supone que haces despierta a esta hora?."

"-No podía dormir ¿ y tu? – preguntó al tratar de evitar su mirada."

"-Aun no. Estoy preparando algunas cosas."

"-¿Preparando? – preguntó intrigada."

"- Usui aceptó venir mañana – dijo al rehusar contestarle."

"-¿Vendrá¿después de lo que paso?."

"-Ya te lo han comentado – afirmó al entrecerrar sus ojos dorados."

"- Jun..."

"-Mi hermana,...no tendría que sorprenderme"

"-Es obvio que me lo comentase – replicó – después de todo yo soy la involucrada."

"-Lo siento, pero nadie te involucró a ti, esto fue por cuentas pendientes – respondió con seriedad y mintiendo ante las especulaciones de ella."

En realidad, si había peleado con Usui por ella y era que el peliazul dijo sus planes abiertamente haciendo que él perdiese la paciencia de inmediato y quisiera golpearlo.

"-Entiendo... – murmuró - pero... creo que tu le provocaste... eres... muy impulsivo – afirmó con timidez."

Ren no pareció escucharle, mas bien mantenía sus ojos puestos en sus labios rozados. Analizar aquella mirada la hizo estremecer y sonrojarla. Sí, aquella eres una de las razones por las que deseaba irse, no confiaba en sí misma ante su reacción con él.

Al tratar de analizar todos sus problemas no se dio cuenta de la cercanía de Ren, hasta que lo tuvo a centímetros.

Ni siquiera pudo dar un paso hacía atrás aun con el espacio a su alrededor, su cuerpo le traicionaba.

Había pasado por mucho durante y antes de su perdida. Sin embargo, Ren no había hecho una disculpa sincera o se mostraba triste como ella y aun así su cabeza le pedía acercarse a él.

"-Soy impulsivo – afirmó él sin perder de vista aquellos labios – deberás conseguirte a alguien que no lo sea".

Tamao le miró con sorpresa.

"-¿A-así que ya aceptas? – preguntó nerviosa pero al mismo tiempo con seriedad."

"-¿Aceptar?."

"-Aceptar que tendremos que ver al joven Usui – respondió."

"- No – dijo al fruncir el entrecejo – me iré de aquí el tiempo que permanezca él."

"-¿Qué?."

"-Ya me has escuchado – Exclamó al colocar las manos en su bolsillo."

"-Pero..."

"-Es una buena decisión. ¿Quieres verlo?, pues no habrá problema – dijo con fingida calma."

"-E-eso es tonto,...esta es tu casa."

"- Es nuestra casa. Aun eres mi esposa – corrigió."

"-No lo parece. Te iras y me dejaras con un extraño – Se quejó, sorprendiéndose así misma por ello."

"- ¿Extraño?. – preguntó alzando una ceja."

"-Solo lo conocí por un día... no recuerdo bien..."

Ren detuvo su habla cuando tomó el mentón de ella y le obligó a mirarlo.

"-Si permanezco aquí, lo golpearé. Mi abuelo se encargó de que él accediese venir siempre y cuando yo no estuviese presente."

"-Y...¿Lo aceptaste? – preguntó de pronto con la respiración alterada ante la idea que pudo hacerlo porque ella simplemente lo pidió."

"-¿Que no es obvio? – respondió con franca seriedad. Sentía algo realmente estremecedor por aquella mujer, pero aun no se familiarizaba con ese sentimiento que le hacía acceder ante una petición que lo pondría celoso."

"-Puedes quedarte... – intentó no mostrar mucho interés en esas palabras aunque desease en realidad que él no se marchara. – él y yo podemos ir a otro sitio y..."

"- Claro que no – respondió en tono severo – entonces, si le buscaría para golpearlo."

Tamao quedó prendada a aquello ojos dorados que mezclaban un extraño sentimiento que la obligaban a pensar que podrían ser celos. ¿Ren Tao¿celoso?.

Se ruborizo. En realidad jamás había visto esa mirada antes ¿era posible que lo estuviese?.

Notó cuando él volvía su vista a sus labios.

"- ¿Qui-quieres besarme? –se le escapó la pregunta haciendo que se ruborizase a un más."

"-Si respondo que sí ¿me dejaras hacerlo? – preguntó con arrogancia."

"-¡Claro que no! – respondió nerviosa – solo... es extraño que ahora quieras..."

"-Son suaves."

"-¿Qué?."

"La razón que ahora los mire, es porque me han parecido suaves – respondió con franqueza al encogerse de hombros."

La joven se apenó. ¿qué era lo que sucedía con él?.

"- Eso... ha parecido un cumplido – exclamó tratando de mirar hacía otro lado."

"-Entonces lo es – respondió sin perderla de vista."

"-Normalmente no eres bueno para hacer esa clase de comentarios... –murmuró al dar un paso hacia atrás y volver a esa mirada sin vida y sombría en ella."

Ren se molestó ante eso. No quería que ella volviese a aquel estado.

Cuando habló esa tarde con su abuelo por el teléfono, este le dijo que haría acceder a Usui, si él se marchaba el tiempo suficiente.

Ren dijo un par de maldiciones antes de aceptar que aquello era lo mejor. Aunque sintiese incomodidad, talvez Tamao se sintiese bien con aquella compañía.

Sin embargo, le enfurecía pensar que ella pasaría todo el día con otro sujeto.

"- Será mejor que termine de arreglar lo que falta – murmuró tratando de quitar esos tontos sentimientos por un momento."

"-Ren... – le llamó en un hilo de voz – No es necesario que tu..."

El mencionado suspiró en silencio ¿Era tanto el temor de quedarse con aquel sujeto? o,...

"-Ese tonto no te hará daño – aseguró al acercarse nuevamente a ella. – sin embargo – agregó al ver la cara de sorpresa de ella – si se sobrepasa le mataré."

Tamao no supo si sentirse halagada o espantada por dicho comentario.

Ren actuaba como un hombre que estaba verdaderamente celoso provocando con ello que Tamao se sonrojase, aunque, todo podría ser producto de los problemas con aquel hombre, se dijo al final.

Se regañó mentalmente. Aunque afirmaba no hacerse ilusiones, inevitablemente siempre terminaba haciéndolo.

"-Estoy segura que no hará nada malo – respondió cabizbaja."

"-¿Cómo puedes estar segura cuando temes estar con él?."

La joven calló. No admitiría frente a él que solo deseaba que permaneciera ahí.

Ren intentó descifrar aquel silencio en el cual Tamao se había sumergido. Al final decidió decir la última palabra.

"- Te protegeré de todas modos."

"-Hablas como si quisieran matarme – murmuró ella reprimiendo el gusto de escuchar aquellas palabras."

"-No, a quien desean matar es a mi."

Tamao levantó su mirada y le observó intrigada.

"-¿Por qué?..."

"- Eres mi esposa – dijo con firmeza – es normal que busquen algo contigo también."

"-La verdad... hasta ahora no he tenido..."

"- ¿ Y el accidente? – preguntó de golpe tomándola por sorpresa."

"- ¿Cómo?"

"-Ya lo sabes... – respondió con seriedad. Trató de callarse cuando notó aquella sombría mirada en ella."

¿Cómo explicarle que él también sentía remordimiento y una furia hacia sí mismo?. Ella no le creería, después de todo, nunca pareció expresar ese sentir, y aquella era la razón precisa por la cual no había hablado directamente del tema con ella.

Jamás deseo tanto ganarse la confianza de alguien como en aquella persona. Todo era ilógico pero él. No era idiota y comprendió exactamente cuando ese sentimiento le capturó y lo callaría por lo menos hasta que pudiese decírselo a Tamao. Sin embargo, sentía una perdida al darse cuenta que en días pasados ella confiaba plenamente en él.

"-N-nadie me empujo... si eso piensas– murmuró."

"-Fue un accidente, pero yo fui quien lo causó – dijo captando la atención de Tamao justo cuando él se giraba. – será mejor ir a dormir."

"- Si – respondió algo desanimada – Ten cuidado mañana... por favor – dijo sonrojándose y regañándose por no poder morderse la lengua."

"-Lo mismo deseo para ti. No te esfuerces mucho solo por ver a un idiota – exclamó al comenzar su camino por los pasillos."

Tamao le miró por segundos para luego cerrar la puerta de inmediato. Algo había sido comprobado en esos minutos; Ren sentía culpa y por ello la trataba de aquella manera.

Era una lastima conseguir el respeto de alguien solo por remordimiento. Sin mencionar que no importara como fingiese, al final siempre se sentía demasiado desanimada al saber que le quería demasiado a pesar de todo lo ocurrido.

* * *

Aquella mañana no le sorprendió no verlo en el desayuno, pero tal parecía que a Jun le era indignante.

"-Ni siquiera nos avisó – exclamó la esbelta mujer – solo dejó un recado con alguien de la servidumbre."

"- Él... me avisó – intervino Tamao desde un lado en el comedor."

Ese día solo ambas habían bajado a desayunar temprano y fue una sorpresa, para Jun, no encontrar a Ren.

"-Si, ya me lo habías dicho – exclamó con calma – es solo... que no creí..."

"-Él te dice todo... es normal que no lo creyeses – sonrió con cansancio Tamao, deseando interiormente que aquel fuese el caso de ella. En cambio, encontrarse a Ren fue solo casualidad, no creía que él se acercase para avisar de un viaje imprevisto y menos cuando ella era la razón de su marcha."

"- ¿Te dijo algo más?."

"-La verdad, es que..."

"- Buenos días... – saludó con cansancio Yoh quien hacía su aparición."

"-Yoh – saludó Tamao sonriendo pero su expresión cambió a una de preocupación - ¿has dormido bien?."

El joven se mostraba cansado y con ciertas sombras bajo sus ojos. su camisa tenía arrugas y parecía que caería en cualquier momento.

"-En realidad..."

"- No, por lo visto no es así – interrumpió una voz tras él."

Anna apareció, nuevamente con su apariencia impecable, sonriéndole maliciosamente.

"- Que extraño que hayan bajado al mismo tiempo. – parpadeó varias veces Jun."

"-Pues... t-tu pareces haber dormido bien – exclamó Tamao tímida ante sus suposiciones."

"-Ya veo – dijo Anna con altanería al desordenar frente a ellos su cabello y desabrochar tres botones de su camisa - ¿ahora? – sonrió al acercarse a Yoh - ¿podemos decir que acabamos de salir de un armario?."

Tamao se sonrojó al igual que Yoh mientras que Jun reía por lo bajo.

El castaño carraspeó y pidió el desayuno rápidamente.

La realidad de porque no había dormido bien, era por las palabras de Anna, precisamente trataba de tentarle con esos juegos que lo hacían imaginar demasiado.

Al acabar con el desayuno. No se entretuvo, solo se despidió y subió las escaleras con la excusa de bañarse rápidamente.

"-Es cobarde... – murmuró Anna al cerrar sus ojos y permanecer sentada en el comedor."

"-claro que no – le defendió Tamao – es solo... que le pones nervioso."

"- Sabes tan bien como yo que tu familia exige un pequeño jueguito, solo para probar su fortaleza – agregó la rubia con seriedad – si cede ante esto, puede que yo lo rechace por falta de control o..."

"-Tendrían que casarse mas rápido.. – concluyó Tamao sonriendo con mas animo - ¿entonces lo haces por querer estar con él?."

Anna aclaró su garganta.

"- Sería un beneficio para mi si eso sucediera – intentó mostrarse indiferente."

"-Ese plan es muy bueno, y lo digo por Yoh – sonrió Jun. – desde ayer comprendí eso. Él te teme demasiado para tomar la iniciativa."

"-Pero... ¿y él? – trató de preguntar Tamao, pero calló al saber que estaba en la misma situación."

"-A veces todo debe tomarse a la fuerza – reflexionó Anna sin sentimiento alguno."

Tamao le miró en silencio. Casi nunca hablaba con ella pero, a pesar de su apariencia fría, daba la impresión que no lo era del todo. Sonrió al pensar que talvez eso veía su hermano y que fue el mismo presentimiento que vio en Ren, aunque esta vez, lo bueno de todo es que había visto mucho interés por parte de Anna, y esperaba que no fuese solo un interés económico.

"-A propósito – agregó tratando de cambiar la conversación – no he visto a Ren."

"- Salió sin avisarnos – exclamó Jun en un suspiro."

Tamao permaneció en silencio. Anna parecía interesada en Yoh pero.. se llevaba muy bien con Ren. Anna consideraba a su hermano un cobarde mientras que Ren no veía a Tamao como buena esposa, entonces, estos dos podrían complementarse de alguna manera.

Sonrió tristemente. Aquello ya no debía interesarle, ese día vería a Usui y estaría presentable ante él. Se mostraría segura a pesar de sentir una gran pena en el pecho.

* * *

Todo le parecía odioso. Tendría que ayudar a su abuelo en asuntos de la familia y todo debía hacerlo para distraerse de la visita que Tamao tendría aquel día.

Iba en el auto, en el asiento trasero y se enfurecía al pensar que aquello dos se llevarían bien.

Si así fuese, pronto ella...

Solo pensarlo lo enfurecía y le hacía sentir ese vació que ahora maldecía con palabras. ¿Qué hizo una mujer torpe para que al final él terminara queriendola consigo?. Simplemente, ella hizo lo mismo. Le amó a pesar que él decía no sentir nada y ahora los papeles se habían invertido.

Perderla sería duro pero, una maldita idea le decía que no sería fácil, aun así el amor podía transformarse en odio ya que ambos son sentimientos fuertes y es poco lo que los separa.

Se sentía estúpido. Siempre peleaba por lo que deseaba y ahora todo estaba en su contra para intentarlo con ella.

Al final se mostró firme al decidir que se quedaría poco tiempo donde su abuelo y volvería a su casa, aun si eso le desagradaba a Usui.

_**

* * *

**_

_**CONTINUARA...**_

* * *

_**La verdad es que este cap, solo será un saltito ya que el otro será mas largo aunque como repito, no sé cuando actualizaré**_.

_**Gracias a las personas que leen el fic y también a las que me han dejado sus comentarios.**_

_**Yuki en ciel:.:.shi no hime:. tokugawa::.alchemist souma:.:aoshmi seshlim:..meems asakura:.:tenshi no ai:::.himeno asakura:..naomi shimamura zori.**_

_**Espero el cap les guste. (ejem... conste que talvez el otro cap tiene cositas pasaditas de tono).**_

**_cuidense. hasta luego._**


	14. Cortejo

_**n/A: Hola. bien me disculpo al haber avisado en el cap anterior que este talvez contenía material no sanito ejem... que se pasaba. sinceramente no calculé bien lo que había escrito (en pocas palabras se me había olvidado) asi que pondré "eso" para el proximo. **_

_**pues esto de los lemons es nuevo para mi asi que pienso y repienso esta cosa y consulto a una amiga cuando de verdad me da pena. ufff como sea, en resumen el otro cap contendrá lo que he avisado y me disculpo (nuevamente) por poner que era este.**_

_**gracias a las personas que leen esto y a las que dejan comentarios:**_

_**naomi shimamura zori:.:.alchemist souma:.:.akane tokugawa:.:.tenshi no ai:.:.drake dark:..:meems asakura:. seshlim:.:.:yole.**_

_**con esto me despido diciendo que trataré de actualizar pronto, por esta equivocacion. **_

_**hasta luego.

* * *

**_

_**Incoherente corazón.**_

_Cáp.14: Cortejo._

* * *

Se colocó un vestido de tirantes color rosa pálido. Maquilló levemente su cara haciendo resaltar sus facciones mas marcadas. Dejó su cabello suelto mostrando su volumen y encanto.

Al final se miró en el espejo. Se sintió feliz de haberse quitado los vendajes de sus brazos y notar como las heridas ya eran minúsculas e imperceptibles. Se le dificultaba caminar pero, aquello solo era un detalle -según pensó-.

Por fin se miraba como si nada trágico había sucedido en su vida, aunque la verdad fuese otra.

Tomó asiento nuevamente frente a su tocador y se ruborizó al pensar que su único entusiasmo por verse mas presentable era para demostrar muchas cosas a Ren.

Tamao volvió la vista en sí misma y no vio ninguna diferencia de cómo se arreglaba anteriormente. El cambió fue solamente el haberlo hecho luego de ese accidente, además, solía recordar la intensa mirada de Ren cuando portaba uno de esos vestidos.

La mayoría, dejaban descubiertas solo hasta sus rodillas pero, Ren parecía agradarle a pesar que no hablase nada en absoluto.

Se preguntó ahora que sucedería cuando la viese con ese vestido que dejaba mas descubiertas sus piernas.

Se ruborizó al recordar nuevamente que no era ningún hombre noble en esa situación. Sin embargo, ahora todo había cambiado.

Habían pasado tantas cosas que dudaba si volvería a acercarse lo suficiente a él.

Quedó en silencio sintiendo de pronto temor al tener presente que un simple beso de él la había aplacado de inmediato.

Negó su cabeza de forma enérgica y se dijo que ya no querría estar cerca, no confiaba en sí misma.

Aun con todo lo que había pasado, tal parecía que nunca aprendería.

Debía cuidarse de él y la única forma sería alejándose y para ello debía convencer a ese joven pretendiente.

Se repitió lo mismo una y otra vez hasta bajar al estudio donde abrió la puerta y se encontró con aquel flamante sujeto.

Tamao afirmaba estar segura de recordar la apariencia de él pero, al verlo nuevamente supo que algunos detalles habían escapado de su mente.

Los cabellos de aquel hombre eran cortos y de un azul muy brillante, no contrastaba con su estatura y abrigo oscuro. Su rostro era de buen ver y sus ojos oscuros le miraban con agrado.

Tamao se percató de su sonrisa amable y aquello la hizo recordar a Yoh. Sonrió y se acercó.

"-Es bueno...volver a verlo – dudo en decir aquellas palabras."

"-Lo mismo digo ¿has mejorado? – preguntó cortés"

"- ¿Mejorado?."

"-La ultima vez que nos vimos sufriste un desmayo – agregó amigablemente."

La joven no pudo dejar de observarlo. Era un hombre que sin duda sabía como ser el centro de atención con ese encanto. Sin embargo, sentía que Ren era de igual manera excepto que no sonreía a nadie si no era con arrogancia.

Estaba segura que si Ren sonriese de vez en cuando, cautivaría a mas de alguna mirada.

La idea la escandalizó, en realidad no deseaba eso, podía sentir como una oleada de incomodidad la embargaba al pensarlo.

"-¿Pasa algo?."

"-¿Disculpe? – preguntó Tamao saliendo de sus pensamientos."

"-Me parecía que me admirabas – sonrió con malicia – pero al final solo estabas distante."

"-Lo siento... – murmuró apenada."

"-Creo que sabes que puedes llamarme Horo Horo ¿no es así?."

Tamao le miró extrañada haciéndolo suspirar.

"-Bueno, me mencionaron de lo que había ocurrido contigo... – agregó Horo cuando tocó su mejilla."

Tamao se fijó en donde se posaba la mano y contuvo una expresión de sorpresa. La mejilla derecha estaba levemente hinchada y tenía un color rojizo pero al ser tan leve no pudo percatarse desde un principio.

"-E-eso es...-señaló."

"-Fue cuando pregunté por ti. – sonrió – y yo que creí que me enfrentaría a un niño mimado."

"- ¿Le golpeó mucho? – preguntó ella preocupada refiriendose a Ren."

"- Te aseguro que devolví cada uno de ellos – sonrió triunfante."

"- ¿Se ha puesto algo? – preguntó suspirando."

"- Hielo – respondió seco haciendo suspirar aun más a Tamao."

"-Mi esposo hizo lo mismo – balbuceó cubriéndose rápidamente la boca al decir algo tan... impropio para la situación."

"-Extraño comentario frente a un reemplazo – dijo al desplomarse en el mueble a su lado."

"-¿Reemplazo?."

"- ¿En verdad deseas contraer matrimonio nuevamente, pensando en él?."

Tamao trató de no tensarse ante esas palabras.

"-Pude darme cuenta que pensabas en él aun cuando me mirabas – se encogió de hombros sin importancia. – aunque, una esposa no me vendría mal."

El joven hablaba con tanta naturalidad que Tamao no pudo reprimir una risa. Era un sujeto muy divertido, amigable y no era ningún ingenuo.

"- Lo siento mucho – sonrió. – pero, me ha divertido mucho."

"-Entonces... ¿es un punto a mi favor? O... ¿gana puntos que Ren te desee a su lado también?."

"- ¿Q-que? – preguntó sintiendo su corazón latir."

"- Ese tonto explotó cuando dije que te haría mi esposa ... – omitió otras cosas que había dicho solamente para fastidiar a Ren."

Tamao llevó las manos a su regazo y le miró dichosa por dentro. Aun así calmó a su tonto corazón cuando se dio cuenta que estaba sacando conclusiones apresuradas.

"-Usted..."

"-Horo – corrigió él."

"-Horo...usted, tiene problemas con Ren... aun así..."

"-Problemas – dijo al endurecer su mirada. Tamao se sorprendió al ver esa mirada molesta – ese tonto es el responsable de muchas desgracias a mi familia."

"- ¿Por qué? – preguntó pidiendo una explicación. Ren era muy duro pero ¿sería tan cruel para hacer daño, así como lo afirmaba ese joven?."

"-Eres su esposa, pregúntaselo."

"-Lo siento – murmuró sabiendo que él no deseaba hablar."

"-No, no te preocupes – trató de sonreír – estoy aquí para que intentemos casarnos."

"-Lo dice de una manera extraña – volvió a sonreír ella."

"-¿Extraña?, pero todo es verdad."

Tamao no pudo evitar reír de nuevo.

* * *

"-La estan pasando bien – sonrió Yoh cuando se acercó a Anna en la sala."

"- ¿No has resistido espiarlos? – preguntó ella encogiéndose de hombros."

"- Solo quería saber si Tamao no se sentía incomoda – respondió sonriendo amigablemente."

Anna suspiró y se mostró despreocupada por las palabras de él. Sin embargo, notó cuando la mirada de Yoh se posó en ella.

"- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó fríamente."

Yoh se puso nervioso por el tono que ella había usado pero, al final decidió tomar el valor suficiente para sentarse a su lado en el mueble.

"- Que extraño... – murmuró la rubia con ojos cerrados y con fingida ironía – hay mas espacio ¿por qué no huyes?."

"- ¿No quieres pasar mas tiempo conmigo? – preguntó amigablemente al volver la vista al frente."

Anna se mostró extrañada ante la actitud de Yoh.

"- ¿Por qué querría eso? – preguntó con seriedad."

"-Pues, porque... – murmuró al volver su vista a ella y quedar en completo silencio al analizar el rostro inmutable de aquella mujer. Era hermosa, pero deseaba ver una emoción mas fuerte en ella, algo que la hiciera cambiar ese semblante de indiferencia."

Anna le observó de igual manera, no queriendo dejarse vencer por aquella mirada extraña. Él no la apartaría, de eso estaba segura y al fin fue ella quien decidió desviar su mirada.

Cuando él se proponía a llevar las cosas con seriedad algo en ella se tensaba.

Supuso entonces que sabría como intimidarlo de nuevo. Sonrió con malicia al volverse a él y comenzar con su juego pero, su sorpresa la asaltó en cuanto sintió esos labios sobre los de ella.

¿Desde cuando tenía ese valor para acercarse?. Yoh se la pasaba huyendo todo el tiempo y sentir algo que claramente la dejó sin aliento le sorprendió.

Yoh lo había sentido como un impulso. ¿qué pasaría ahora¿ lo golpearía?. Movió sus labios de manera mas profunda y sonrió para sus adentros al pensar que bien valdría la pena, aunque algo pasó por su mente y era el hecho que a ella se le dificultaba mantener el beso, como si no tuviese experiencia alguna.

Abrió sus ojos de golpe al sentir que la rubia rodeaba su cuello con fuerza. Era increíble saber que ella le aceptaba de inmediato. La abrazó con fuerza cuando cayó en el sofá sobre ella.

"- Si lo desean, pueden dormir de nuevo en una misma habitación – murmuró la voz de Jun cuando se hubo acercado."

"-¡Jun! – exclamó Yoh al incorporarse y llevar una mano a su cuello."

A Anna se le dificultó incorporarse. Su respiración fue agitada gracias a que pudo sentir como su deseo y el de él estaban por mostrarse.

Si aquel era su primer beso oficial como prometidos, no podía imaginar que sucedería si estuviesen solos.

Increíblemente se había sentido bien ante esos labios cálidos. Por primera vez no supo que decir.

"- ¿Anna? – le llamó Yoh al verle distraída."

"- Justo cuando se estaba poniendo mejor... – murmuró tratando de ocultar ese nerviosismo con cierta arrogancia."

El castaño se sonrojó y miró cuando Jun comenzaba a reír por lo bajo.

"-Iré a tomar un baño... – murmuró la rubia al final cuando se puso de pie."

Por primera vez, esta subió sin agregar algo en doble sentido, sorprendiendo a Yoh.

Jun sonrió mas ampliamente al llegar a la conclusión que Anna no mencionó nada más debido a que temía que en aquella ocasión, Yoh aceptase de inmediato.

El castaño suspiró. No sabía si había hecho bien o mal. Anna le fastidiaba pero, actuaba como si el beso le hubiese desagradado.

"-¿Has hablado con tu abuelo? – preguntó sonriendo, tratando de cambiar la situación."

"-Él ha dicho que Ren viene en camino – dijo Jun devolviéndole la sonrisa."

"-Aun no estoy seguro si es el hecho de que odia a Usui o simplemente detesta ver a mi hermana con otra persona ."

"-En ocasiones, Ren es incomprensible – suspiró Jun resignada – pero...si él esta aceptando esto, es porque la respuesta es obvia."

* * *

Tamao no sintió como transcurría el tiempo cuando hubo mostrado el lugar a Horo Horo. Se sentía cómoda al explicarle sus gustos y aficiones.

"-Flores... ¿es que acaso todas las has plantado? – preguntó riendo el peliazul haciendo que Tamao se ruborizase."

Si, ella se había encargado de plantar todas aquellas flores que ahora disfrutaba ver.

Notó claramente como algunas de ellas murieron debido a la falta de tiempo que les dedicó con todos aquellos problemas.

Se sintió nostálgica al comprender que había decidido dar color al lugar para animar a la que era, la persona más importante para ella.

¿Sería muy tonta?, siempre se fijaba en las personas que parecían no tomarlas realmente en cuenta.

Volvió su vista a Horo quien no paraba de contar anécdotas sobre la jardinería.

Como le hubiese gustado haberse enamorado de aquel hombre jovial y galante , pero aunque se casase con aquel que tenía en frente, estaba segura que su corazón pertenecía a otra persona.

Lastimosamente él...

"- Aun estas aquí. Y yo que creí que solo serian algunas horas – se escuchó aquella voz que la hizo salir de sus pensamientos y le provoco aquel escalofrió en su columna."

Se giró para encontrarse con un Ren Tao de no muy buen humor ante la visión de que ella estuviese tomando el brazo de Usui.

Inconscientemente, Tamao presionó con mayor fuerza el brazo de Usui debido a la sincera alegría de ver que Ren estaba de vuelta.

Horo notó aquello y le miró con clara impresión, luego de eso su vista viajó hacía Ren quien no se percataba de Tamao, sino más bien de él.

"-Pensé que todo había quedado claro- respondió Horo con claro fastidio."

Ren no respondió a eso. Miró directamente a Tamao y se enfadó aun más.

La pelirosa se estremeció, no comprendiendo esa mirada dura.

"-Necesito hablar con ella – exclamó al volverse a Usui."

"-Eso será decisión de ella – le retó Horo cuando volvió su vista a Tamao."

Tamao sonrió a él, como una reacción al nerviosismo. Quería hablar con Ren, pero no deseaba que Usui le dejase sola.

Horo interpretó aquello como un sí y se separó con dificultad de ella. Aquella mujer le había resultado agradable y la llegada de Ren le había arruinado el día.

Pasó junto a él, no sin antes despedirse de Tamao con un beso en la mejilla. Esta se sonrojó y Horo aprovechó para sonreír triunfante.

Ren se acercó furioso hacía Tamao y esta le miró sin molestia alguna.

"-Pe-pensé que tardarías en regresar... – murmuró."

"-Puede que eso desearas – le dijo con claro fastidio."

Tamao no comprendió su mal humor, pero no entendía como podía pensar en eso, cuando ella – queriéndolo o no- no hacía más que alegrarse al verlo de nuevo.

Lo que ella no alcanzaba a comprender, era que Ren actuaba debido a los estremecedores celos que lo habían invadido.

Le había molestado ver que el aspecto de Tamao podía haber sido infundido solo por la llegada de Usui.

"-Por lo que veo, a ese idiota no le desagradó para nada... – Dijo al acercarse aun más a ella."

Tamao se tensó al verle de cerca, y no fue precisamente temor, más bien fue al sentir ansias de besarlo.

Se ruborizó y desvió su mirada mientras Ren sacaba sus propias conclusiones debido a su reacción.

Colocó sus manos en los hombros poco cubiertos de ella.

Sentirla cerca era agradable aunque se percató de las leves marcas en sus brazos.

Tamao se estremeció con el toque que sintió como una caricia, haciendo que volviese su mirada a él.

No supo si sus ojos habían expresado su anhelo pero, en pocos segundos Ren le besaba de manera posesiva, furiosa y apasionada.

Tamao reprimió con todas sus fuerzas un gemido que amenazaba escapar de sus labios.

Se abstuvo de rodear su cuello, en vez de eso, sus manos se posaron en su pecho, arrugando la camisa de él al hacerlas puño.

¿Por qué no detestaba su toque?. No pudo analizar más, debido a que sus labios traicioneros comenzaron a responderle con dificultad ante la exigencia de él.

Aquel beso era distinto de la vez anterior. Este era indudablemente exigente, haciéndole desear aun más la cercanía de él.

Sabía que este era la segunda vez que él la besaba, pero... ¿por qué sentía que no era así?.

Sintió como presionaba su cintura y la acercaba a él. Ese movimiento preciso, fue le que le nubló el pensamiento.

No le importó nada, no recordaba nada y no quería sentir nada más que a él.

Ren peleaba consigo mismo. Si no se detenía, perdería la cabeza, pero si desistía se odiaría y se felicitaría al mismo tiempo.

Ella no merecía que la tocase a pesar que era lo que Ren más deseara en ese instante.

Un momento de lucidez regresó y le obligó a detenerse de golpe.

Tamao le observó tratando de recuperar su respiración mientras Ren fruncía el entrecejo, regañándose a sí mismo. Sin embargo, Tamao no lo tomó de aquella manera.

Inclinó su cabeza y se aferró a él hasta hundir su rostro en su pecho y comenzó a sollozar.

Ren se sorprendió por aquella reacción y todo su furia se esfumó. Lo mas seguro es que ella estuviese asustada.

"-No te tocaría – murmuró a su oído – no volvería a hacerlo de aquella manera – intentó tranquilizarle aunque no lo logró."

Tamao quedó de piedra ante sus palabras. Ahora si, sus sospechas estaban confirmadas, él se arrepentía de haberla tocado.

Estaba ansiosa y le avergonzó comprender su propia reacción. Debería agradecer que se había detenido para alejarse pronto de él pero, era inevitable sentirse rechazada.

Se separó de él haciendo que Ren presionase sus puños para tratar de mantener las manos alejadas de ella.

¿Qué le había hecho ahora?, era obvio que ella ya no le deseaba cerca aunque no se atrevía a analizar porque ella le había respondido con ahínco.

"-Tamao.. – llamó él."

"-E-es mejor entrar de una vez – dijo al tambalearse un poco."

"-Aun estas débil – la reprendió volviendo su rostro nuevamente a aquel aspecto frívolo."

¿Débil?, se preguntó mentalmente Tamao cuando sabía que solo estaba temblorosa ante el tacto de él y este aun se atrevía a rodearle la cintura para ayudarle a caminar.

Se sonrojó aun más. ¿Por qué no se alejaba?.

"-Solo quería ver... las flores... – murmuró cabizbaja – algunas están en mal estado."

Ren volvió su vista un minuto al jardín y luego al frente para seguir su camino con ella. No se atrevió a decir que aquello no era importante cuando él sabía que Tamao había puesto mucho empeño en ello.

Frunció el entrecejo al mirarla de soslayo y notar lo hermosa que estaba. Desvió su mirada aun más molesto. ¿Cómo pensar con claridad cuando la tenía tan cerca?.

Tamao notó la incomodidad en él pero no hizo comentario absoluto y era que las esperanzas para que él la aceptará morían poco a poco.

"- ¿Deseas salir conmigo? – preguntó de pronto haciendo que Tamao le mirase con sincera sorpresa."

"-¿Q-que?."

"-No hemos hecho nada últimamente – dijo mostrándose arrogante y desinteresado realmente – y tal parece que deseas salir de aquí."

Tamao no dejaba de observarlo. Se mostraba centrado y calmo, no parecía que aquella invitación la hubiese hecho con verdadero interés.

Él decía que no habían salido últimamente ¿cómo hacerlo?. Todo estaba mal entre ellos y el accidente no dejaba mas opción que reposo para ella. No, debía negarse y lo haría.

"-Yo... – intentó protestar."

"-Se ha abierto una nueva florería en la ciudad – dijo interrumpiéndola."

Él no volvió a hablar y Tamao le miró con una extraña sensación embriagándola. Aun recordaba la primera vez que decidió sembrar aquellas flores. Ren se había opuesto a eso, pero dos días después ya tenía semillas y objetos de jardinería.

Tamao supo en aquel instante que a pesar de la frialdad de Ren, este poseía una actitud bondadosa y eran aquellos gestos los que la hacían pensar más en él.

En aquellos momentos también entristeció al analizar que se había equivocado al haberse esperanzado, talvez él no podía querer a los demás.

Sin embargo, esos gestos podrían ser motivados solo por la lastima. Aun así...

"- ¿Mañana te parece bien? – preguntó con calma haciendo que Ren sintiese un alivio que no se atrevió a mostrar libremente. Al notarla tan callada, por un segundo pensó que querría quedarse con Usui – entonces... hablaré con el joven Horo Horo, así podremos reunirnos otro día – continuó ella al verlo asentir."

Ren sonrió con arrogancia. Si podía mantener alejada a Tamao de aquel sujeto era mejor aun.

Al entrar nuevamente, la deposito con cuidado en el sofá. Se miraron por segundos hasta que la llegada de Jun y Horo les distrajo.

Ren aclaró su garganta y se mostró tranquilo; Tamao sin embargo era mas tímida y se sentía nerviosa.

"-Te ves extraña ¿te ha hecho algo? – preguntó Horo."

Ren se dirigía a Jun pero le molestaba escuchar a aquel peliazul hablar como si él podía lastimarla.

Suspiró y sacudió sus cabellos que caían rebeldes en su rostro. Era increíble el sentimiento de posesividad hacía ella. Sin embargo, a pesar de no ser idiota en cuanto a lo que sentía, simplemente no tenía el coraje u orgullo de decirlo abiertamente ¿ A que le temía entonces?.

"- No avisaste de este viaje... – murmuró la peliverde."

"-Fue un asunto precipitado – dijo ante el rostro tranquilo de su hermana – la próxima vez te avisaré - se apresuró a agregar al saber porque del comentario de Jun."

Esta sonrió con genuina gratitud volviendo su vista hacia atrás.

"- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Ren."

"- Yoh venía junto a mi... – murmuró la peliverde sorprendida – supongo que se detuvo en el pasillo."

* * *

"-¿De que deseas hablar? – preguntó con gesto altanero la rubia al cruzarse de piernas."

Estaban en la habitación de ella e Yoh permanecía de pie tratando de no mirarla demasiado.

"-¿Por qué no dejas de hacer eso? – preguntó arto de verla cruzar las piernas siendo todo a propósito."

"-¿Es a hablar o no? – preguntó volviendo a ella esa seguridad."

"-La verdad solo quería..."

"- ¿Arrepentido? – preguntó ella con seriedad."

Yoh aclaró su garganta y sonrió despreocupado haciendo que Anna se enfadase.

"-La verdad es que Ren ha vuelto y creí que era bueno avisarte."

"-Así que es eso... – sonrió para ocultar la decepción al ver que Yoh no se inmutaba – bien, entonces le saludaré como debe."

Intentó pasar a su lado pero se detuvo cuando Yoh la sujetó del brazo.

"-¿Quieres adelantar la boda? – preguntó de una vez."

Anna no podía mirar su rostro por aquella posición pero la incredulidad la asaltó.

"-¿Adelantarla? – logró repetir."

"- O ¿es que deseas anularla? – preguntó con aire burlón."

Anna no supo que responder y no era exactamente dudas ante una respuesta, mas bien eran dudas hacia él. Ella le fastidiaba por el temor que él expresaba al estar a su lado y debía admitir que si lo hacía sucumbir, podría tener su boda.

Ahora que lo había conseguido no se sentía tan segura ante el tono del castaño.

"-Perfecto... – intentó no mostrarse nerviosa – espero que no llores en nuestra noche de bodas – aclaró con ironía"

"- No – agregó con calma – eso lo espero de ti. Avisaré ahora a mi familia y mañana daremos la noticia aquí – la voz de él se escuchó sin emoción y Anna trató de no sentirse decepcionada nuevamente."

"- Bien, si me disculpas quiero bajar – exclamó al soltarse rápidamente de él."

Se alejó y se detuvo luego de algunos metros. Se iba a casar y hasta ese instante comprendió la magnitud de lo que pasaba.

¿Qué pasaría en su noche de bodas cuando estaba segura que Yoh la creía experimentada?.

* * *

_**Continuara...**_

* * *


	15. La noche de bodas

_**N/a: siento la tardanza. Pero al estar tan metida (crease o no) en los estudios, me queda poco tiempo. Si pongo las notas de la autora al principio, es una advertencia que el cap contiene lemon o lime ya que aunque siempre recibo consejos al escribirlo esta vez lo hice ligerito aunque... luego habrás otro caps que puede que... ejem. Bueno espero que el cap les guste. Gracias a las personas que lo leen y a las otras que dejan sus comentarios.**_

_**Conchito:.:hopesol::.sora121:..:akane tokugawa::.palin:...ishidora:.:.alchemist souma.**_

* * *

****

_**Incoherente corazón.**_

_Cáp.15: La noche de bodas._

* * *

Esa misma noche, durante la cena, la actitud de Anna le había parecido muy silenciosa y distante.

Ren no la había perdido de vista durante el transcurso de los minutos; al mismo tiempo intentaba distraer su fastidio debido al espectáculo de Usui al coquetear con Tamao.

Se concentró plenamente en la rubia percatándose luego en Yoh quien hablaba animadamente con Jun de temas comunes. Le extraño no escuchar algún comentario de Anna.

Se había acercado a ella en una oportunidad, luego de la cena, siendo directo al decir que la esperaría para charlar a la mañana siguiente.

Aquello era lo que precisamente hacía en esos instantes, estaba sentado en el sofá completamente preparado para ese día; no solo hablaría con la rubia, también saldría con Tamao.

Sintió un aire frio que provenía desde la ventana en el salón. En altas horas de la noche había llovido así que una delgada neblina cubría el paisaje y regalaba un ambiente mucho más fresco del habitual.

Miró por largo rato la ventana. no le agradaba la lluvia debido a los recuerdos que traía con ella. Su culpabilidad le hacía recordar ese accidente una y otra vez.

Reclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y pasó una mano por sus cabellos. Si a él le sucedía aquello, no podía imaginarse como lo recordaría Tamao, pero, aquel día estaba decidido a hablar de algo más que solo una cita.

Suspiró y miró el reloj de muñeca. Este marcaba las seis de la mañana, con aquello comprendía que la rubia no tardaría en aparecer aunque en el mismo instante desvió su mirada al escuchar un ruido de la puerta principal.

No se extrañaba que alguien del servicio estuviese despierto pero, a pesar de todo se puso de pie.

Su rostro cambió de tranquilidad a sorpresa cuando la puerta se abrió y dejó notar una silueta femenina en un camisón blanco. Aquella tela casi transparente dejaba notar los contornos de su figura mientras que los cabellos rosas parecían húmedos.

Frunció el entrecejo de inmediato. Podía ser que aquella aparición le avivara la temperatura corporal de inmediato, pero no justificaba nada.

"- ¿Qué se supone que hacías fuera? – preguntó en tono gélido sobresaltando a Tamao quien había entrado cabizbaja."

"-¿Ren? – preguntó extrañada - ¿qué haces despierto?."

"- Lo mismo pregunto – manifestó al acercarse a ella y notar que tiritaba un poco – maldita sea ¿Es que has salido durante la lluvia?."

Tamao intentó calentar sus manos de inmediato.

"-La tormenta de anoche... – consiguió murmurar."

"- Hace mucho frio aun – apuntó él tocando los costados de ella – estas húmeda .- le recriminó."

Tamao dio un paso hacía atrás debido a su toque.

"-No salí durante la lluvia... pero, casi..."

"- ¡¿Casi?! – repitió incrédulo - ¿En que demonios pensabas?."

Ren le miraba amenazante mientras ella trataba de no responder demasiado. Solo deseaba regresar a su habitación y dormir un poco.

Toda la noche anterior se dio cuenta del interés con que Ren miraba a Anna. Aquello la hizo entristecer y molestarse al mismo tiempo.

Había subido a su habitación cuando se despidió de Horo Horo y en cuanto vio a Ren y Anna hablar casi en secreto, le había parecido el colmo.

Se encerró en su habitación tratando de no mostrarse más interesada aunque no pudo conciliar el sueño y aquello aumentó cuando pudo darse cuenta de la tormenta que se avecinaba, logrando que todos sus pensamientos se dirigieran a esas flores.

"-¿Qué hacías? – volvió a la misma pregunta."

"-Mis flores – soltó de inmediato – ya no están..."

Ren le miró sin ocultar su enfado.

"- ¿Solo has salido por ramas estúpidas?."

"- ¡No lo son! – respondió ella de inmediato – eran... flores hermosas – murmuró cabizbaja."

Se dijo que Ren jamás comprendía nada, nada de lo que a ella de verdad le interesaba.

Tiempo atrás, ella había tratado de interesarse completamente en los mas mínimos gustos de él.

Comprendió de inmediato su ingenuidad. Talvez Ren tenía razón con su actitud "_no hay que dar demasiado de sí mismo"._

Levantó su rostro dispuesto a encararlo, pero se sorprendió cuando él le rodeaba con el abrigo que antes portaba.

Tamao no sabía si su inmovilidad se debía al repentino gesto o al hecho de verlo sin nada que cubriese su pecho.

Había pasado tanto tiempo que se ruborizó de inmediato.

Ren la cargó sin problema mientras ella se reprendía mentalmente al comportarse como un corderito y no impedirle que la tomara en sus brazos.

Él tomó asiento en el sofá hasta colocarla en su regazo, acercándola a su pecho y haciendo con esto que ella colocase sus manos y mejilla en su torso.

Tamao se sonrojó al percatarse como dejaba de sentir frió. El abrigo y cuerpo de Ren eran sin duda una fuente de calor.

"- ¿Qué...? – logró articular al no entender el gesto y menos cuando sintió como él acariciaba sus cabellos."

Para sorpresa de ella, el toque de Ren no era nada áspero.

Se apenó al analizar que solo había sentido ciertas caricias de él cuando la lujuria era la parte principal.

Lo extraño es que estaba realmente cómoda, haciéndole recordar la pesadez de no haber dormido como hubiese querido.

Sin ser conciente del todo, se acunó más a él.

"-¿Desde cuando estas fuera? – preguntó con calma."

"-Desde... hace dos horas... – balbuceó."

Ren intentó reprimir su enfado ¿Acaso se había vuelto loca? . Había decidido tranquilizarla para que accediera a decirle todo pero ahora le diría un par de cosas.

"-Todas las flores... – murmuró con voz apagada y dolida – no están..., salí para cerciorarme de ellas pero..."

Ren maldijo por lo bajo al quedar en silencio. Al escuchar aquel tono en ella su furia se aplacó y sus manos no hicieron más que acariciarla sin pronunciar palabra.

Se creía un debilucho en ese instante pero, deseaba no escuchar ese tono de ella.

"- Traeremos más. Podrás plantar nuevamente. – susurró haciéndola estremecer y sorprenderse hasta él mismo."

"- ¿Más? – repitió al levantar su rostro y mirar la seriedad de él."

¿Era posible que estuviese interesado en su tristeza con respecto a las flores?. La idea la inundó de ternura hacia él y cuando Ren siguió con las caricias en su cabello, su corazón palpitó mas rápido.

Había visto gestos bondadosos hacia ella en ocasiones anteriores que solo abrigaban la esperanza de un poco interés pero, aquella mirada en él la hizo embelesarse.

Ren se sorprendió al notar esa mirada dulce en ella. Por primera vez desde el accidente, podía ver una expresión que antes era muy común hacia él.

Lo tomó claramente por sorpresa pero no desaprovecharía aquello cuando Tamao estuviese tan dócil.

La atrajo poco a poco sintiendo aquel aroma que embriagaba sus sentidos, fascinándose de ella al no poner resistencia alguna.

"-Ren... – logró murmurar ella contra sus labios."

"- Calla – respondió sin perder de vista aquellos encantadores labios rozados – esta vez..."

"- ¿Es un buen momento? – preguntó una voz."

Tanto Ren como Tamao se alejaron lo suficiente para mirar la dirección donde provenía la voz.

"-¿Eso es un no? – preguntó nuevamente al notar la transparencia del camisón de Tamao y el pecho desnudo de Ren – creo que es culpa de este mueble... – murmuró para ella misma al recordar lo que estuvo a punto de hacer con Yoh si Jun no hubiese intervenido."

Ren se mostró nuevamente implacable y suspiró. Tamao sintió vergüenza y se colocó de pie rápidamente.

El peliviolaceo le siguió y colocó las manos en sus hombros.

"- Alístate, saldremos en una hora - dijo provocando en Tamao un regocijo interno que la obligó a asentir."

"- Entonces... – agregó Anna al tomar asiento en otro sitio frente a ellos – puedo justificar mi retraso."

Tamao les miró a ambos sucesivamente¿Es que acaso ese encuentro ya estaba previsto?.

"-Será mejor que subas ahora – declaró Ren dirigiéndose a Tamao pero no perdiendo de vista a Anna."

Tamao se preguntó si aquella no era una elegante manera de despedirla. Notó como la mirada de Ren era intensa y la de Anna no quedaba atrás.

En ese momento se quitó el abrigó y se lo extendió a Ren.

"-Póntelo... – Casi ordenó sonrojándose al sentir aquella punzada de celos al dejar que Anna le mirase así."

Ren se sorprendió, pero lo hizo siendo nuevamente sorprendido cuando la pelirosa ordenaba el cuello de su abrigo.

Ren tomó sus manos y le miró largamente. Hacía tanto tiempo que no miraba aquel calor en los ojos de ella que de pronto maldecía su promesa de no tocarla mucho más.

"-¿Ren? – llamó Anna logrando que saliera de su trance y soltara de inmediato las manos de Tamao."

"-Ve a vestirte – dijo en su tono frió característico."

Tamao, quien aun sentía cosquillas en su cuerpo, decidió despedirse de Anna y retirarse para calmar sus palpitaciones.

"-¿Agradeces mi retraso? – preguntó Anna al alzar una ceja y notar que Ren no perdía de vista a Tamao hasta que esta no subió las escaleras completamente."

"-Solo la mitad – respondió en tono seco y sin emoción alguna en el rostro."

* * *

Subió las escaleras sin advertir la dificultad que le tomaría. Estaba realmente nerviosa y feliz. No podía evitarlo.

No podía odiarlo, pero tampoco podía admitirle aquello. ¿Y si todo era nuevamente motivado por la culpa?, aquella desconfianza hacía él regreso ¿qué más esperaría?.

Aun así, deseaba salir con él.

Se abochornó al poner de pretexto sus flores, pero aquello tendría que servirle para protegerse de él.

Caminó lentamente a su habitación, aunque había decidido pasar por la de Yoh primero. Se colocó frente a la puerta de él y tocó la manija.

"-Así que se casaran... – afirmó una voz sorprendiendo a Tamao. Pudo reconocerla como la de Jun."

"-Sí, ahora lo haremos publico – escuchó contestar su hermano."

"-Note muy extraña a Anna en la cena de ayer – declaró Jun."

"- Puede que se este arrepintiendo – respondió Yoh en tono burlón."

Fuera lo que fuese, Tamao permaneció ahí, escuchando cada palabra aunque sabía que estaba mal. Conocía a Yoh lo suficiente para darse cuenta que ese tono amigable tenía un trasfondo.

"- ¿Puede que eso se deba a que Ren se percatara de todo?."

Escuchó que Jun preguntaba mientras ella e Yoh estaban en silencio absoluto.

"-Ah... – murmuró él – supongo que es extraño, después de todo... puede que Ren si este muy interesado en ella..."

A Tamao la colmó una profunda tristeza. Aquello era la verdad. ¿por qué se ilusionaba cuando Ren hacía esos actos extraños?. Todo indicaba lastima hacía ella.

"-No quise decir... – se apresuró Jun."

"- No te preocupes – se escuchó la voz paciente de Yoh – creo que todo es probable."

Tamao bajó su mano de la manija y decidió irse a su habitación. Por lo menos esa conversación la hizo bajar nuevamente a la tierra.

* * *

Después de casi media hora, Ren se mostró extrañado por la noticia de la rubia. Se casaría lo cual lo había tomado por sorpresa.

No parecía muy feliz la noche anterior y aquel rostro resignado le había recordado mucho a Tamao antes de casarse.

Con Anna podía mantener una conversación estable aunque muy formal. En un tiempo se dijo que eso era lo que necesitaba para no fastidiarse demasiado, sin embargo, aunque Tamao era tímida, trataba de hacerlo sonreír, lo cual, era extraño que una persona se decidiera intentarlo.

Sentía que el comprender sus sentimientos, le hacía ver vulnerable. Talvez era eso a lo que le temía, sin embargo, debía ganarse la confianza de Tamao costara lo que costara y cuando él se proponía una meta, no desistía hasta conseguirlo.

Subió los escalones hasta la habitación de la pelirosa. Notó la puerta abierta y se colocó junto al marco de esta.

Tamao estaba frente al tocador, cepillando su cabello. Siguió haciéndolo hasta que por el espejo notó a Ren observándola.

Dejó caer el cepillo debido al nerviosismo.

"-E-estaba por salir – trató de decir sin tono en especial, recogiendo el cepillo del piso – solo quería recogerme el cabello."

"-Así estas bien – dijo haciendo que Tamao se sorprendiese y le observara por el espejo – digo - aclaró su garganta – si así lo deseas."

Si, a Tamao algo le era seguro. A Ren le gustaba el cabello largo y todo era por el aspecto de su hermana y aquello era comprobable- aunque nunca se lo hubiese dicho-. Sin embargo, esa vez había decidió amarrárselo para no agradarle en nada, pero... aquel "pero" siempre aparecía y mas al ver la mirada que le dedicaba Ren¿Eso era una mirada de lastima?, si era así, estaba segura que hasta aquellos gestos eran extraños en él.

Se puso de pie y dejó notar el vestido blanco de tirantes delgados y zapatillas del mismo color.

Sacudió su falda y volvió su vista a Ren. Aquello fue un error ya que pronto se sintió desnuda ante el escrutinio de él.

"-¿Vamos ya...? – preguntó nerviosa."

Ren aclaró su garganta y se giró hasta ofrecerle un brazo.

La joven se aferró a él con cierta añoranza aunque luego se regañó así misma por el movimiento. Decidió alejarse un poco, lo suficiente para que Ren lo notara.

"-¿Ocurre algo?."

"-Nada.. – respondió aparentando indiferencia."

"-Todos están desayunando – exclamó Ren para romper el silencio."

"-No tengo apetito – respondió a la defensiva."

"-Lo tendrás luego – habló él en tono frívolo aunque mirándola con interés."

Tamao notó su mirada en cuanto subieron al auto oscuro.

Al haber bajado los escalones de la mansión, no se percato de nadie, lo que la hizo preguntarse si era verdad que Ren hubo avisado de su salida.

"-Yoh..."

"-Les avisé antes de ir por ti – respondió mirando al frente he indicándole al chofer a donde ir."

Lo que no mencionó fue el desconcierto que despertó al decir de una vez que sacaría a la pelirosa. Yoh le miró con cierta desconfianza mientras Jun parecía temer el resultado de todo eso. Anna por su parte solo quedó sorprendida.

Si, admitía que había salido junto a Tamao en el pasado y siempre era algún compromiso obligado. Le miró de reojo, ella parecía concentrada en el exterior. No le culpaba que le odiase. Sin embargo se enfada ante la idea que no pudiese cambiar eso.

Tamao se mostró nerviosa durante el viaje y estaba distante al detenerse a comer algo. Sin embargo cuando llegó a la florería se dejó llevar por las maravillosas plantas del lugar.

Se entretuvo hablando con los encargados y cuando giró hacía a Ren, le notó de pie tras ella con manos en los bolsillos y mirada calma.

Sintió mariposas en el estomago. Se miraba apuesto pero igual de arrogante. Sonrió cansada para sí al ser franca consigo misma; siempre había ilusionado un matrimonio encantador. Al final suspiró comprendiendo que no todo era como se imaginaba.

Llevó semillas y algunos artículos más. Aunque cuando su vista reparó en una orquídea amarilla, se sintió maravillada.

Se giró, con cierta tristeza cuando un encargado le avisó que ya tenía comprador, era una lastima pero sonrió de manera amigable y desistió rápidamente.

Al final, ella insistió en pagar pero Ren se adelantó de inmediato.

Se despidió con una agradable sonrisa aunque cuando volvió junto a Ren esta se desvaneció instantemente; él se dio cuenta y aquello le molestó.

"-Pararemos en otro sitio – dijo sin mirarla directamente."

"- ¿A otro sitio?."

"-Necesito arreglar unas cuantas cosas – le miró con reserva."

Tamao permaneció en silencio hasta pasar por una plaza concurrida y sorprenderse cuando el auto se estacionó.

"-¿ Las arreglaras aquí? – preguntó sin salir de su incredulidad al ver el parque repleto de personas."

Tamao estaba segura de conocer esa faceta solitaria de Ren. Prefería mucho más el silencio y las áreas despejadas, aunque a ella no le desagradaba aquello, normalmente se alegraba en esos sitios. Se preguntó que era lo que él tramaba hacer allí.

Al bajar del auto, pudo percatarse de algunas miradas. No debía extrañarse que en aquella zona, la familia de Ren fuese conocida al igual que ella, pero aun así no dejó de sentirse incomoda.

"- Es como si todos supieran lo que ocurrió ... – murmuró para sí misma al tomarse del brazo de Ren."

Este trató de no tensarse por el agradable toque que transmitía la joven.

"-Hubo mucho escándalo esa noche – respondió secamente haciéndola enrojecer."

"-Si... – murmuró recordando cosas dolorosas."

Ren notó aquello y se apresuró en su camino para que ella se distrajera con algo más.

Tamao notó el parque y no pudo dejar de sonreír con cansancio. Le intrigó la dirección en la cual iban, justo al edificio frente a ellos que parecía ser de apartamentos.

"-Ren... – le llamó."

"-Calma – agregó con frialdad al rodear su cintura y dejar que ella se inclinase más a su lado mientras subían por el ascensor."

Tamao sintió su piel erizarse en cuanto él presionó más.

Ren sonrió para sí mismo al sentir el estremecimiento de ella. Le miró de reojo. Siempre le gustó ver el efecto que causaban sus manos sobre ella, después de todo, Tamao era muy sensible en ciertos lugares que él conocía a la perfección.

Volvió su vista al frente al entender a donde se dirigían sus pensamientos. Se repitió una y otra vez que no debía evocar imágenes de esa clase.

La joven iba sumergida en tantos pensamientos y sensaciones que no se dio cuenta de nada hasta que Ren detuvo su paso frente a una puerta.

Ren tocó tres veces, esperando una respuesta.

"- Adelante – se escuchó una voz que dejó paralizada a Tamao de inmediato."

"-Tranquila - murmuró Ren al sentir su reacción – esto es..."

Tamao no le escuchaba. Siempre había enfrentado sola a su familia adoptiva. Sin embargo, aunque al principio tuviese planes de volver con ella y alejarse de Ren, había temido ese encuentro.

"-¿Fue a propósito? – preguntó en voz apagada."

"-¿Qué? – preguntó Ren quien se había detenido al estirar la mano hacía la perilla."

"- Traerme a ellos – le miró con una mezcla de impotencia y tristeza -¿era un pretexto el salir?."

"-¡No es así! – respondió severo- escucha, debo aclarar algo con ellos, al mismo tiempo tu..."

Tamao desvió su mirada y cerró fuertemente sus ojos.

"-Si dicen algo inapropiado, soy capaz de muchas cosas – le explicó."

"- ¡No puedes! – le miró espantada – son personas mayores."

Ren se abstuvo de reír con malicia. Sabía bien que Tamao le conocía en ese aspecto.

"-Me parece bien que temas más por ellos que por ti misma- exclamó al mirar la puerta."

Tamao dudó nuevamente pero en aquel instante le miró debido a que él tomó su mentón.

"-Tarde o temprano los verías – afirmó con seriedad."

"-Pe-pero..."

"- Te explique mi amenaza ¿no es así?."

Tamao mordió su labio inferior. No debía creer que de un día para otro, Ren estuviese de su lado, aunque nunca le involucró en sus reuniones familiares, pero aquella mirada ; comenzaba a detestar esa mirada que le hacía acceder sin remedio.

Ren no esperó alguna señal de ella. Giró la perilla y entró de inmediato, encontrándose con aquellas personas.

No las había visto durante mucho tiempo y era extraño un nuevo reencuentro.

Tamao miró tímidamente a la anciana en un sofá mientras que luego vagaba por la otra persona que estaba a su lado. Su madre adoptiva.

Ren caminó hacia ellas sin inmutarse siquiera.

"-Mucho sin verla – murmuró formal cuando volvió su mirada a la otra persona presente– mas bien... sin verlas."

"-No se si es encantador o extraño que nos llamaras – susurró la anciana."

Tamao presionó con fuerza el brazo de Ren. No debía extrañarse que esas personas no intentaran contactarse con ella.

Inclinó su cabeza un poco pero al volverla, notó la mirada de su madre.

Keiko Asakura era muy callada, siempre lo había sido. No hablaba más de lo necesario y sonreía en ocasiones como si no desease hacerlo. Era muy distinta de su madre que era la anciana que estaba a su lado, la cual mostraba un porte muy firme y calculador.

De niña les admiraba mucho. Eran mujeres controladas y elegantes. Tamao se había ilusionado en ser como ellas pero, comprendió muy tarde que en ocasiones todos trataban de pasar tiempo con ella solo por simple obligación y Keiko y su abuela no eran una excepción. Aquella era la razón especifica por la cual solo confiaba en Yoh.

Ren notó la incomodidad en la joven a su lado pero no despegó su vista de las personas frente a él.

"-Necesito hablar."

La anciana dirigió una mirada a ambos con detenimiento.

"- comienza."

"-Es sobre el matrimonio de Kyoyama. – soltó de inmediato."

Tamao le miró con sorpresa. ¿solo estaban ahí por Anna?.

"- Que cinismo¿Trata de impedir otro matrimonio aun frente a su esposa? – Keiko le dedicó una mirada severa."

Tamao se llevó una sorpresa ante la reacción de su madre pero, no esperaba que Ren fuese tan cruel para hacer aquello.

El mencionado sonrió con autosuficiencia.

"-Solo vengo por una prorroga - declaró."

"-Quien debe solicitarlo no precisamente debes ser tu – exclamó la anciana golpeando el piso con el bastón a su lado."

"- Se perfectamente que ustedes no la escucharían."

"-¿Qué te hace pensar que a ti si? – preguntó la anciana."

Ren intentó no perder la paciencia aunque supiese que eso quería lograr la anciana.

"- Una decisión precipitada puede traer muchos problemas."

"- ¿Cómo los tuyos con Tamao?."

La anciana se mostró triunfante y Ren presionó los puños con fuerza aunque al notar que el agarre de Tamao se intensificaba se detuvo.

"-Debo agradecer que mi nieta este aquí – le mencionó haciendo que Tamao le mirase – de lo contrario dudaría de mi seguridad."

"-Me alegra que sepa eso – Ren sonrió con cierta maldad."

"- Es increíble tu actitud – agregó la anciana en un suspiro – Volviendo a tu petición, me parece extraña¿es que acaso es algo personal?."

Ren frunció el entrecejo. Jamás creyó encontrar a una persona tan odiosa como aquella.

"- Dime Tamao – la anciana volvió su atención a la mencionada - ¿Te agradan tus prometidos? – sonrió al ver el rostro de Ren."

"- No son prometidos... – agregó ella tímidamente."

"-Pero pueden serlo. He sabido que Usui a durado mucho, pero te aseguro que el tercer candidato puede competir aun más..."

"- ¡Ya basta! – interrumpió Ren furioso."

"- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó inocentemente la anciana. - ¿es que ya han pensado en tener hijos?. Si es así, desistiremos de todo esto, supongo que ya lo hablaste con tu abuelo – agregó mirándolo con malicia."

Tamao se quedó perpleja. ¿Ren había hablado de eso?. ¿después de todo lo que sentía con respecto al tema?.

Nuevamente sintió la perdida y el dolor.

"- Si vuelve a mencionar el tema – le amenazó Ren en tono intimidante – no me importaría quien estuviese presente."

Tamao le miró con sorpresa cuando él se puso de pie y le obligó a ella a hacer lo mismo.

"- ¿Eso es todo? – preguntó la mujer extrañada."

"- Es inútil – respondió Ren molesto – Por lo menos intente razonar esos estúpidos intentos de emparejar a los demás."

"-No – sonrió – solo has venido por un favor de retrasar una boda que no es tuya."

"- Creo que al ponerme de ejemplo, supuse que sería una ventaja."

"- Ah¿te refieres a tu mal matrimonio?."

Ren le miró furioso. Tamao solamente desvió su mirada al comprenderlo de inmediato.

"- Tienes razón... – acordó Ren captando toda la atención de Tamao – Pero... no podemos culpar a nadie de mi impotencia."

La anciana le miró incrédula igual que Keiko y Tamao quien se había sonrojado.

"- ¿Impotencia? – preguntó Keiko al sonrojarse de igual manera."

"- ¿Te refieres a...? – comenzó la anciana."

".Me refiero, Kino – le miró sin inmutarse – que pensé que no podía engendrar un heredero."

Tamao le miró incrédula. ¿por qué decía algo como aquello, sabiendo que su familia lo tomaba como deshonroso?.

"- ¿Fueron capaces de culpar a Tamao por ello? – preguntó Kino con furia contenida."

"-Fue un acuerdo – agregó sin inmutarse mientras sonreía triunfante.- ustedes me obligaron a tomarla por esposa así que yo tomé medidas."

¿Qué él era impotente? Tamao se ruborizó analizando que él podía ser cualquier cosa menos impotente.

Pero, sabiendo que aquello le traería una mala reputación ¿por qué se llevaba la culpa?.

"-El accidente de mi nieta es tu responsabilidad – agregó calculadoramente – ahora sé el porqué de tu culpa. Tu te encargaste que creyéramos la inutilidad de ella."

¿Inutilidad?. Tamao le miró directamente, eran crueles al decir aquello.

"-E-estuve de acuerdo con él – tomó la palabra sorprendiéndolo – si piensan que es inutilidad, esperen a algunos meses ya que esperaré un hijo."

Cuando analizó sus palabras era muy tarde. ¿cómo podía decir eso cuando estaba tan dolida?.

"-¿Es eso cierto? – Kino volvió su vista a Ren."

"- Así es... – murmuró sin saber porque había intervenido de esa manera Tamao."

"-Entonces lo que decías de tu abuelo... es verdad."

"-Así es – repitió."

La mujer quedó pensativa al dirigirle una mirada rápida a Keiko.

"- Si esto falla, haremos publico tu... padecimiento – sonrió saboreando las palabras – y luego veremos que hacer contigo. – se dirigió a Tamao – Al estar de acuerdo con él, es como si nos hubieses mentido de igual manera."

"-¿Disfruta el momento? – preguntó Ren con sonrisa amarga."

"-Mucho. Debido a tu estúpido acto, Tamao estaba mas bien exiliada de nosotros."

Ren se mostró impasible y aunque Tamao intentó hablar, este le tomó mas fuerte de la mano para que callara.

"-Si eso ha sido todo. Nos retiramos – dijo al girarse junto a Tamao."

"-¡Espera! – se escuchó la voz de Keiko – Tamao, lo que él hizo esta mal. Te ha utilizado para estropear tu reputación ante nuestra familia– agregó al colocar las manos en su regazo – puedes volver ahora mismo con nosotros."

Ren se detuvo de improviso al igual que Tamao cuando giraba.

Aquellas palabras sonaron cálidas ante los oídos de Tamao. Era increíble escucharlas de su madre adoptiva.

Volvió su vista a Ren quien miraba al frente expectante, solamente esperando la decisión de ella.

Este se sorprendió al sentir que Tamao volvía a tomar su brazo y lo presionaba con fuerza.

"-Agradezco el gesto – dijo al volverse a Ren - ¿nos vamos?."

Ren pudo mantener su postura al mirar por el rabillo del ojo los rostros incrédulos de las dos mujeres. Permaneció en silencio hasta llegar al ascensor.

"- ¿Por qué no aceptaste? – desviaba su mirada."

Tamao se ruborizó debido a la única razón que había pasado por su cabeza.

"-E-es solo un pago... te llevaste la culpa y aun no lo entiendo, todo lo que has dicho es una mentira."

"-Fue un pago también – repitió él –. Además, ellos no creerían que de pronto los rumores de tu infertilidad fueran solo eso; Rumores.

En aquel instante, nadie había sido sincero con respecto a sus razones.

"-¿E-es verdad? – preguntó Tamao luego de un largo silencio."

Ren no despegaba la vista de la puerta del ascensor, cuando este comenzaba a bajar.

Tamao le miró pero él no respondió.

"- ¿Has hablado con tu abuelo sobre un heredero? – preguntó tratándose de mostrar molesta, más el tema solo la ponía nerviosa."

"- Tu también lo apoyaste – se escuchó responder seco."

"-Eso solo fue por tu extraña manera de hablar ante ellas – se explicó rápidamente."

"-Era una mentira – se explicó tras una pausa al comprender que ella no deseaba nada más con él."

Tamao notó su tono neutro pero le extraño sentirse decepcionada ante la repuesta de él

"-Q-que bueno... – dijo con calma – no estaría dispuesta a aceptarlo."

Ren guardó silencio después de eso y no dijo nada más el resto del camino haciendo que Tamao desease que todo ese viaje terminara rápido.

Llegaron nuevamente a su hogar. No hubo ningún cruce de miradas ni nada que a Tamao le hiciese analizar la situación.

Bajaron sus cosas y alguien del servicio se ofreció a llevarlas directamente al jardín. Tamao sonrió agradecida y caminó junto a Ren hacía la entrada.

Sabía que vería a los demás y con ello esperaría que todo se calmara, pero aquello no sucedió así. Pasando los días, se dio cuenta que Ren era simplemente educado, hasta frívolo pero no interactuaba mucho con ella. No se le vio algún interés ante la llegada de Usui y aquello fue hasta que Tamao le pidió al peliazul llegar mas a menudo a su hogar y que se fuese más tarde.

En ese instante notaba que Ren estaba cada vez mas furioso. No se lo decía directamente pero, parecía desquitarse con los demás, a excepción de su hermana o ella ya que no parecía tomarla en cuenta.

Tamao se dio cuenta de su error y decidió evitar que Horo se encontrara a toda costa con él para evitar que todo se saliese de control.

Se sonrojó al comprobar que en efecto, la actitud de Ren era motivada por posibles celos o mayormente por rivalidad con Horo.

Ren por naturaleza era territorial y era muy obvio que tenía un mal entendido con el peliazul así que ¿qué mas razón podía haber?.

Se desilusionaba cada vez que hallaba una razón mas valida que sus fantasías de los posibles celos.

Sin embargo, todo fue de igual manera incluso el día de la boda de Yoh y Anna.

Ninguno de ellos se notaba entusiasmado pero tampoco tan obligados lo cual, hizo sonreír en parte a Tamao ya que aquel sentimiento era el mismo el día de su boda.

"- ¿Cuándo partirán? – preguntó Ren cuando se acercó a Anna sin inmutarse."

"- ¿A la luna de miel obligatoria? – ironizó – será mañana."

Ren notó el traje blanco elegante que realzaba la belleza innegable de la rubia y sonrió con arrogancia.

"-Yoh se llevara una gran sorpresa cuando se de cuenta que no eres tan sofisticada."

"- ¿Solo yo huyó mintiendo o es que esto de no hablar con Tamao no es lo mismo?."

"-Solo aceptó la decisión de ella – dijo al beber de una copa que tenía en su mano – es obvio que debe escoger a alguien más."

"-¿Tu lo aceptas?, casi matas a Usui la vez que insinuó quedarse en la misma habitación que ella."

"- ¿No tienes nada mas en que entrometerte? Por ejemplo ¿tu matrimonio?."

"- Lo mismo te pregunto – se encogió ella de hombros."

Ren no pudo evitar sonreír con ironía. Ella era la única persona con la cual podía hablar de es manera sin exponerse demasiado y era el hecho que ella era parecida a él, sin embargo, estaba interesado en otra mujer que dentro de poco perdería por su estupidez.

"-Salud – dijo él con arrogancia – por toda esta estupidez de relaciones personales."

Anna sonrió y le miró con intensidad al notar de soslayo que Yoh no le perdía de vista y Tamao mandaba miradas tímidas de vez en cuando a pesar de estar hablando con otras personas.

"- ¿Deseas que agravemos la situación de estas relaciones?."

"- ¿Agravar? – preguntó sarcásticamente - ¿es acaso posible?."

"-Dímelo luego – exclamó al encogerse de hombros y ponerse de puntillas al rodear su cuello y besarle como si su vida dependiera de ello."

Debido a su posición en la esquina de la habitación, era extraño que alguien les observara a excepción de Yoh y Tamao que estaban muy pendientes.

Ambos se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver semejante escena en medio de una recepción.

Ren estaba impresionado y se separó luego de algunos segundos sin aire.

"- ¿Qué crees que...? – intentó preguntarle a la rubia pero volvió su vista a su lado al notar que ésta le señalaba un lugar especifico y era el momento exacto en el cual Tamao salía rápidamente del salón.- ¡espera!."

"- No me des las gracias – dijo con una sonrisa malvada."

"- ¡¿Las gracias?! – preguntó molesto aunque al notar que Yoh se acercaba sonrió – No, él te las dará por mi."

"-Es mejor que vayas por Tamao antes que él te golpee. Estoy segura que esta vez no esta con esa sonrisita estúpida."

"- Feliz noche – agregó él frívolo al alejarse y salir en dirección a donde la pelirosa había huido."

Yoh se acercó con una expresión bastante distinta de las que la rubia acostumbraba a ver.

"-Veo que tienes muchas ansias – agregó."

Anna no sabía si ofender o disfrutar de un obvio ataque de celos de aquel joven risueño.

"-Ah... lo has visto – agregó sonriendo."

"- ¿Hablamos en un lugar privado? – preguntó haciendo que Anna se regocijara con aquella hazaña."

Tal parecía que nadie hacía perder el control a Yoh y estaba segura que esta vez todas aquellas sonrisas se desvanecerían para dejar al descubierto a su verdadero yo.

Le siguió cuando él se disculpaba ante los invitados y sus familiares que les observaban con desconfianza al mencionar querer algo de privacidad con su esposa.

Llegaron a una habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Al hacerlo suspiró e increíblemente se calmó.

¿Cómo era posible después de todo aquello? se preguntó Anna molesta.

"- Si haces eso con Ren, es mejor que elijas un lugar apartado – le aconsejó como si fuese cualquier cosa."

Anna le observaba molesta y no respondió lo cual hizo suspirar a Yoh.

"- Bueno, si así lo deseas baja cuando gustes – exclamó con calma y hasta con cansancio."

Anna frunció el entrecejo, no pudo evitar mirar la cama matrimonial. Se cruzó de brazos y no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente.

"-¿Huyendo en tu noche de bodas? – preguntó sabiendo que lo retaba."

Yoh se había acercado nuevamente a la puerta para salir, pero al escucharla, decidió girarse nuevamente.

"-Necesitas dormir – agregó."

"- Claro ¿ que lado prefieres? - Preguntó con gravedad – o ¿es que te da miedo dormir con una mujer?."

Yoh le miraba sin ninguna sonrisa, lo cual era extraño.

"- Si es así... – continuó ella – supongo que no eres... muy normal."

Le miró campante. Esta vez insinuó muchas cosas y claramente estaba orgullosa. Si él decidía macharse ahora mismo por lo menos ella llevaría su frente en alto al no mostrarse decepcionada por ello.

Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando en vez de una salida solo pudo apreciar como Yoh comenzaba a quitarse el saco oscuro y su camisa blanca.

"- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó exaltada al notar de pronto el torso bien formado de su esposo."

"- Algo que debí hacer desde el principio – explicó con tono ausente al depositar su ropa en una silla."

Anna estaba impresionada ¿era eso lo que ganaba al retarlo?. No, aquello era nuevo en él. No parecía molesto pero tampoco feliz. Se sorprendió cuando fue sacada de sus pensamientos al sentir como Yoh la cargaba hasta colocarla sobre la cama, no tardando en acompañarla al posarse sobre ella.

"- ¡Yoh! – le llamó casi espantada al sentir vergüenza. - ¡¿ me estas escuchando?! – preguntó nuevamente nerviosa aunque al mismo tiempo furiosa por la acción inesperada."

Yoh sonrió de manera calma y se inclinó hasta tomar sus labios.

Anna intentó empujarlo de inmediato, obedeciendo así a una pequeña parte de su cuerpo que se lo exigía pero, la otra parte parecía disfrutar de la extraña fuerza y rudeza en la que el castaño lo hacía.

Esa extraña parte la hacía sentir feliz ante una iniciativa de él, sin mencionar que hubiese fingido su tristeza al pensar que él la dejaría sola aquella noche.

Trató de mostrase grosera pero al mismo tiempo intentó sacarle de sus casillas para ver alguna reacción que indicara interés por ella; jamás pensó que sus acciones llegarían tan lejos con el castaño.

En el instante en que sintió como Yoh colocaba una pierna entre las de ella para separarlas y hacer espacio para él, Anna no hizo mas que rodearle el cuello para atraerlo más.

Sentir su aliento era embriagante y aunque fuese algo rudo al besarla no le importó. Ya hacía mucho tiempo desde el accidente en el sofá y admitía que estaba ansiosa por sentir sus labios y sus toques que se referían a las maravillosas sensaciones que provocaba él al acariciar sus pechos sobre la ropa.

Había especulado cosas sobre ese momento, ciertas sensaciones pero nada era como la realidad. Sin duda era increíble.

Cuando Yoh se detuvo al analizar el rostro azorado de ella, no pudo más que sonreír con malicia. Se dijo que era increíble que alguien como Anna tuviese expresiones tan inocentes no obstante un jalón de mejillas le hizo volver a la realidad.

"-¿Dónde aprendiste... a hacer eso? – preguntó con dificultad debido a su respiración agitada y a su molestia al imaginar ideas con respecto a Yoh y otras mujeres."

Era extraño que se sintiese así. Deseaba que él pensara en ella, deseaba apresurar el matrimonio para acabar con tanta presión aunque una parte de ella ansiaba ver algo de parte del castaño. ¿qué sentía en realidad por él? Y ¿que era lo que él sentía por ella?.

Yoh suspiró y acarició su mejilla en cuanto ella le soltó.

"-Lo he aprendido de la misma manera que tu."

Anna se ruborizó. Yoh aun la creía experimentada en todo ese ámbito y lo peor es que él no desmentía haber estado con alguien más.

Intentó no mostrarse dispuesta a continuar pero él la besó con mas fuerza y demanda, sorprendiéndola por completo ya que ese joven alegre y cuidadoso no aparentaba ocultar un lado tan posesivo.

Definitivamente se regañó por su falta de control. Aquel beso la dejó en tal desconcierto que no recordaba porque deseaba negarse a él desde un principio, solo deseaba sentirlo más cerca.

Yoh llevó sus manos bajo ella tratando de bajar la cremallera y apartar ese vestido. Se había alterado por sus pensamientos con Anna pero ansiaba ver aquel cuerpo que parecía tan suave.

Al final sonrió triunfante cuando lo logró aunque al bajar el vestido se mostró frustrado al encontrar aquellos encajes que cubrían las bondades que ansiaba tocar plenamente.

"- ¿Qué... esperabas? – le regañó la rubia aunque su voz se escuchase como un murmullo debido al deseo."

"- Que estuvieses lista – respondió con una queja que hacía ver el tema como algo común y para Anna aquello no era así."

Intentó jalarle la mejilla nuevamente, pero todo intento fue deshecho al sentir nuevamente sus labios.

No se dio cuenta del transcurso de nada y al hacer noción a la realidad, se encontró desnuda al igual que el castaño.

"-Yoh... – llamó sorprendiéndose de aquel tono esperanzado cuando en realidad sentía temor."

Los ojos negros del castaño eran una mezcla extraña de ardor y... ¿ molestia?. Anna no comprendía el por qué.

"- Supongo que lo que haré a continuación, lo habrá hecho alguien más."

Anna estaba extasiada ante las caricias anteriores del castaño, por ello se le dificultaba entenderle . No obstante sentía que había sitios mas sensibles donde él no había tocado y aquello la frustraba.

Sintió de pronto como algo se adentraba en el triangulo entre sus piernas. Al principio gimió al saber que era Yoh pero, cuando él se adentró a ella de una vez, un quejido doloroso escapó de sus labios.

Yoh se detuvo de inmediato. Aunque no lo hubiese aparentado minutos anteriores, se sentía extrañamente molesto ante la idea de tomarla justo cuando había mostrado aquel espectáculo con Ren pero ahora, al bajar su mirada y notar la expresión de su rostro se obligó a separarse solo un poco.

"- ¿Por qué? – le preguntó incrédulo – Tu dijiste..."

Ella permaneció en silencio, era la primera vez que Yoh la miraba tan vulnerable.

Anna al darse cuenta de eso, intentó separarse de inmediato.

"- ¡No! – dijo con total firmeza al tomar sus muñecas y presionarlas contra la cama – aun no... – le miró con extraña ternura haciendo que lagrimas escaparan de los ojos de ella."

Yoh volvió a besarla con vehemencia. No tan rudo como al principio, pero muy suave y apasionante.

Bajó sus manos por los pechos de ella, haciéndolos endurecer de nuevo y provocando en ella gemidos aunque intentase impedirlo.

Moverse para ella era doloroso aun cuando sentía a Yoh muy dentro, pero aquello quedó despejado en cuanto sintió las manos de él en su vientre, frotando un botón especial que no estaba segura de conocer a la perfección hasta sentir aquellas manos entre ella.

El dolor fue cambiado por un placer que comenzó a recorrerla, provocando que sus caderas se moviesen sin estar segura del por qué.

Todo lo demás desapareció a excepción de aquel momento.

Le llamó varias veces en gemidos mientras escuchaba los de él. Había cerrado sus ojos porque aunque no deseaba admitirlo, tenía cierta vergüenza ante todo lo que ocurría.

Al sentir que llegaría pronto a la cúspide de todo aquel placer que creía imposible, abrió sus ojos lentamente y escuchó un susurro de Yoh que al final la hizo gemir con más fuerza y calmarse de pronto al sentir plenamente el cuerpo del castaño sobre ella.

Tal parecía que ambos se habían detenido al mismo tiempo.

Escuchó como la respiración de él y la suya trataban de regresar a la normalidad.

Se sentía realmente cansada ¿era normal? Se preguntó al sentir que sus párpados se cerraban.

Pudo percibir cuando Yoh intentó incorporarse. Al suponerlo, ella enredó sus piernas en las caderas de él y rodeó sus hombros con sus brazos.

"- No... – logró murmurar somnolienta."

"- Pero aun estas... – escuchó la respuesta de él vagamente."

Anna sonrió cansada y calló dormida. Deseaba quedarse más tiempo despierta para ver la cara de estupefacción de Yoh ahora que sabía que ella no era lo que él suponía. Sin embargo no pudo más y decidió que hablarían la mañana siguiente, después de todo, había tiempo de sobra.

_**

* * *

**_

_**CONTINUARA...**_

* * *


	16. Duro amanecer

_**Incoherente corazón.**_

_Cáp.16: Duro amanecer._

* * *

Intentó aparentar indiferencia, pero simplemente no pudo.

Les miraba con disimulo a pesar de que algunas personas la entretenían en una conversación impersonal.

Su familia se había presentado como era de esperarse pero todos parecían omitir su presencia mientras Ren estuviese cerca. Ellos solo se interesaban por la reputación, se dijo, al querer pasar en alto las actitudes de ellos.

Ella estaba preocupada por Yoh, pero como era de esperarse, esa preocupación no parecía importarle a sus parientes.

Dejó vagar su mirada por la habitación hasta que notó a lo lejos a Jun quien le saludó cordialmente. Tamao sonrió y de soslayó miró a Ren y Anna quien parecían tener una charla bastante entretenida – según pensó – debido al recóndito lugar que habían escogido para hablar y a las ocasionales situaciones que hacían a Anna sonreír.

¿Por qué no dejaron que Ren eligiese a Anna? Se preguntó mentalmente con tristeza al ser obvio que la prefería.

Se mostró resignada y les observó una ultima vez en el instante en que Anna miraba en dirección hacia ella y a alguien más.

Tamao miró hacia esa dirección y apreció a su hermano que no los perdía de vista al igual que ella, y fue entonces cuando sucedió. Pudo apreciar con lujo de detalles cuando estaban unidos en un beso.

Aquello le pareció suficiente. Podía aparentar indiferencia pero no tenía porque quedarse y presenciar todo.

Decidió salir caminando rápidamente, pasó al lado de Jun quien parecía haberse dado cuenta de todo y no tuvo argumento alguno para detenerla.

Estaba molesta y dolida no podía evitarlo. No se detuvo aunque escuchó cierto llamado tras ella.

Supo que no podía subir a las habitaciones sin pasar por el salón, así que se desvió a la primera habitación frente a ella cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Miró la habitación y sonrió cansada al apoyarse en la puerta. Supo su error de inmediato.

Si quería alejarse de él no debió esconderse precisamente donde Ren pasaba la mayoría del tiempo y era precisamente esa habitación.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Anna se las pagaría, no sabía como pero lo haría. Ese fue su pensamiento al cruzar el salón en busca de Tamao.

Nunca se esperó esa reacción de la rubia. En otro tiempo aquel roce le dejaría pensar seriamente en quedarse con ella, sin embargo ahora todo era distinto.

Podría ser que no estuviese dispuesto a decir en voz alta esos sentimientos extraños a la pelirosa pero aunque fuese de esa manera tenía una necesidad de no apartarla de su lado.

Estaba a punto de salir del salón cuando Jun se colocó frente a él.

"- ¿A dónde te diriges?."

"- Tamao salió por aquí – contestó rápidamente."

"-No estoy segura si debes verla ahora – exclamó su hermana con clara reprobación en su rostro."

"- Hablaré con ella – pidió sabiendo que con su hermana no podía ser rudo."

"- ¿Por qué le torturas? – preguntó directamente su hermana – hay aspectos de ti que son difíciles de analizar, aun para mí, pero no hay tanta crueldad en ti. En cambio Tamao, aun sin conocerte comenzó a especularlo."

"- ¡Ya lo se! – levantó la voz – Necesito verla – exclamó sin pensar en su tono de voz, pasando al lado de Jun."

La peliverde le observó sorprendida. Era como si él...

Quedó atónita por un instante, por un segundo le pareció percibir anhelo en aquella voz. ¿Ren¿Anhelando algo con respecto a Tamao?.

Jun lo pensó un instante y se detuvo. Era increíble aun para ella, que Ren comenzase a sentir afecto por la pelirosa. Suspiró cansada, era posible que su hermano estuviese confundiendo la culpabilidad con otra cosa y si hacía creer a Tamao lo que no era, sería posible que aumentara sus problemas.

Ren mientras tanto caminaba, deduciendo si Tamao estaba en la cocina o en el comedor pero de pronto lo notó.

Ahí estaba la habitación, el cuarto de estudio. Sería extraño que Tamao se escondiese en un lugar que él mas frecuentaba, sería absurdo si en verdad ella intentaba evitarle. Sin embargo su curiosidad fue grande al abrir con cuidado y miró el lugar con una leve oscuridad. Ahora si pensaba que sería ilógico que estuviese ahí, estando la puerta sin seguro alguno.

Fijó su vista, de pronto notaba la silueta de algo en el sofá a espaldas de él.

Cerró con cuidado y se acercó colocando las manos en su bolsillo.

"- Me pareció absurdo – dijo en tono frió haciendo que Tamao se pusiese de pie de inmediato – que estuvieses aquí."

Tamao en verdad se había asustado. Pensó con errónea estupidez que había asegurado la puerta. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no pudo darse cuenta que Ren había entrado ahí.

Aquella oscuridad la ponía a un más nerviosa. Se acercó rápidamente a una mesilla y encendió una lámpara.

Se arrepintió de inmediato al notar como la poca luz de la lampara daba un ambiente muy intimo.

Tamao permaneció cerca de la mesa. No quería que él se acercase mas.

Ren percibió cierto temor y no estaba seguro de por qué de él si esperaba una Tamao enfadada.

"- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó."

Tamao no respondió. Se limitó a desviar su mirada.

"-Quería estar sola – le manifestó después de un rato."

"- Lo que ha sucedido... – intentó explicar Ren con dificultad no al estar acostumbrado a dar explicaciones."

"- Después de la boda... – murmuró más para ella misma que para él – e-eso es cinismo..."

"- Eso no tiene nada que ver."

Tamao le miró incrédula y Ren supo de inmediato que se había expresado erróneamente.

"- Entonces... si en un caso distinto, y yo hubiese besado al joven Horo Horo... – intentó explicar hipotéticamente pero se sorprendió al sentir un agarre en su muñeca."

"- Si ese sujeto se atreve le mataré – aseguró en tono gélido."

Tamao no estaba intimidada por la amenaza, era más bien por la cercanía. Sintió sus mejillas tibias lo que provocó que se regañase a sí misma por lo dócil que se volvía todavía con una persona como Ren.

"- É.-Él no ha venido... – declaró nerviosa."

Ren había pensado que el temblor de ella se podría deber al temor que parecía tenerle.

Su expresión se volvió imparcial pero no le soltó del agarre.

"- ¿Por qué no ha venido? – preguntó ciertamente curioso. Aclarándose luego la garganta el vagar su vista por el cuerpo de Tamao en aquel vestido azul oscuro que se adaptaba tan bien a su silueta."

"- Ha habido mucha tensión entre ustedes... – declaró con calma – no creí que fuese buena idea dejarle venir."

" - ¿Te has dado cuenta de la...tensión? – preguntó sarcásticamente."

"- ¿Por qué no puedes llevarte bien? – preguntó de golpe con cierto tono de reproche."

"- ¿Por qué? – repitió en tono arrogante – Pasa mucho tiempo rondando por esta zona y ¿aun lo preguntas?."

"- Si es así... podríamos..."

"- Ni te atrevas a sugerirlo – le interrumpió rápidamente tratando de calmar la irritación que crecía a cada momento en él."

"- ¿Cómo deseas que lo conozca si...?."

"- Talvez ya no deseo nada de eso. Lo había dicho anteriormente"

Tamao le miró incrédula, Ren estaba muy extraño desde el accidente. Se mostró firme y decidió hacerle saber lo que en realidad pensaba.

"- No debes tenerme lastima... – comenzó – si haces todo esto por lastima, detente...por favor."

"- ¿Lastima? – preguntó incrédulo. Sabía que sentía culpabilidad pero lastima hacía ella era lo menos que se le cruzaba en la mente - ¡No es lastima¡es...! – calló al notar que se delataría."

"- ¿Entonces? – preguntó extrañada por el afán de él."

Ren le miró con seriedad. No podía decirlo ahora y se mostraba mas irritado al no saber que responder.

"- ¿Ahora lo ves? – preguntó con pesadez al confirmar sus sospechas."

Ren presionó uno de sus puños y el agarre de la pelirosa. Ella sacaba conclusiones apresuradas.

"- ¡Maldita sea! – elevó la voz sorprendiéndola – Si te tuviese lastima te dejaría marchar de inmediato con el primer idiota que estuvo aquí, si tuviese lastima no estuviese pensando ahora como desnudarte. Puede que haya desistido estos días, pensando que talvez era lo mejor, pero ahora me importa poco eso. Si Usui te toca le darán por muerto."

Tamao le miraba estupefacta. Su sangre se agolpó en el rostro.

Siempre había visto a Ren como un sujeto serio y metódico, aunque no se le escapaba que después de todo, habían consumado su extraña unión. Ren era tan reservado que le pareció extrañamente excitante que divulgara pensamientos tan pervertidos en torno a ella.

Ahora había una explicación para la indiferencia que mostró en los días anteriores.

"- N-no lo creo mucho... – balbuceó mordiéndose rápidamente el labio inferior ¿qué intentaba hacer¿acaso quería que el demostrara en realidad que deseaba quitarle la ropa?, se estaba volviendo loca.

"- Sé que no puedes dudar que mate a Usui¿ Me estas retando con lo segundo que dije? – preguntó con extraña calma."

"- ¡No! – declaró al saber su fallo."

"- Bien, sé que lo haría ahora mismo – afirmó en tono neutro al acercarla más a él – pero no puedo ahora. No puedo tacarte por dos meses más."

Tamao recordó el detalle del médico. Ahora podía entender porque Ren no se acercaba demasiado.

No sabía porque le alegraba saber que él aun la deseaba. Se ruborizó aun más. Aunque cuando lo pensó mejor se mostró enfadada al saber que Ren mostraba tanta seguridad de poder tocarla en dos meses.

De pronto recordó otro asunto más y esos múltiples sentimientos internos se borraron. Ren supuso qué era lo que ella había reflexionado.

Intentó decir algo hasta que la vio temblar un poco. Parecía cansada.

"-Has estado mucho tiempo de pie – aseguró al acercarse."

"- Estoy bien – dijo al desviar su mirada. Pareciera que Ren no tenía remordimientos ni curiosidad por aquella perdida."

Sin hacer caso a sus palabras la tomó en brazos fácilmente.

"- ¡Espera!- exclamó casi espantada – n-no quiero que me toques – intentó persuadirlo."

Ren no respondió.

"- ¡La has besado! –le acusó como ultimo recurso."

"- No pasó porque lo quisiera, fue todo un mal entendido – le planteó con seriedad."

"-N-no puedes sacarme de aquí. El salón esta repleto, yo podría gritar y llamar la atención y... – intentó alejarse de él pero Ren solo sonrió con arrogancia."

"-¿Quién ha dicho que te sacaría de aquí?– exclamó hasta acercarse al sofá y acostarse sobre él, mientras colocaba a Tamao sobre sí mismo."

Tamao intentó incorporarse casi inmediatamente, pero Ren la detuvo de inmediato colocando ambos brazos sobre ella y rodearla completamente

"- No podemos pasar por el salón ahora – explicó en tono frió – pero ambos necesitamos dormir."

"-Pe-pero... no ... – intentó calmar los latidos de su corazón."

"- Tenemos mucho tiempo de no dormir juntos tranquilamente – explicó como si fuese un asunto simple."

Tamao se sonrojó aun más. Todo pareciera como si al final, Ren ganase siempre con sus extraños argumentos.

"- ¿Cuándo hemos podido dormir juntos tranquilamente? – preguntó ella inmediatamente al levantar su cabeza. Se sonrojó al analizar sus palabras."

"- Es verdad – Ren miró el techo con aquella actitud arrogante y frívola – Nunca estábamos precisamente inmóviles antes y después de..."

"- ¡Ren! – le detuvo de inmediato al saber que se sonrojaba más y que hundía su rostro en el pecho de él."

¿Qué más podía hacer si estaba tendida sobre él? Y tal parecía que Ren no la dejaría marchar.

Era extraño volver a sentir el aroma de él y aquel calor cuando se colocaba en su pecho. Para ser sincera consigo misma, lo había extrañado demasiado.

Decidió no protestar y acomodarse mejor al colocar las manos con cuidado en el pecho de él al igual que acomodaba el resto de su cuerpo..

Ren maldijo mentalmente cuando la sintió frotarse sobre él. ¿es que acaso no había tomado enserio sus amenazas?. Tamao había estado el suficiente tiempo con él como para saber que su cuerpo se endurecía con esas acciones y que podían provocarle dolor por la abstinencia.

Cuando la sintió tranquila suspiró suponiendo que indudablemente aquella mujer lo creía mas noble de lo que en realidad era. Debía confiar aunque sea un poco en él y aquello le hizo sonreír triunfante.

Decidió dormir y después de largo tiempo sintió que había extrañado el peso de Tamao sobre él.

* * *

Se movió lentamente sobre la superficie cómoda, prácticamente frotó su cuerpo de manera suave aquella mañana y abrió lentamente sus ojos.

"- ¡Maldita sea! –se escuchó de inmediato - ¡no hagas eso!."

Tamao abrió mucho más sus ojos y se incorporó inmediatamente. Colocó las manos en el pecho de él para sostenerse y sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, quedó casi a horcadas sobre él.

Ren le miraba interrogante y con una ceja alzada debido a su extraña hazaña.

"- ¡¿P-Porque gritas tanto?! – le dijo ella en voz alta debido al susto."

Antes que Ren respondiera, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando notar a Jun con una llave en mano.

Desde lo lejos notó el perfil de Tamao mientras ella se daba cuenta de su presencia.

"- Jun... – le llamó en un susurro."

"- ¿Tamao¿tu aquí?, pero... ¿cómo? – dijo al acercarse más- al ver cerrado, intenté...- calló cuando pudo apreciar a la pelirosa sobre su hermano en una posición poco decente - ¡por eso no les encontré anoche!."

Tamao le miró y luego analizó donde estaba. Se sonrojó demasiado y miró a Jun nuevamente con vergüenza.

"-¡N-No es lo que piensas¡no ha pasado nada!... ¿Ren? – le llamó en busca de apoyo."

Ren miró por segundos a la pelirosa y luego a su hermana. Lentamente apartó las manos de las caderas de la pelirosa al saber que agravaba la situación con ello.

"- ¿Me creerías si digo que no sucedió nada? – preguntó directamente haciendo negar a Jun lentamente sorprendida."

"-Pe-pero... no – intentó decir completamente avergonzada Tamao."

"- Jun... – llamó tranquilamente su hermano – no podría tocar a Tamao hasta que sanara."

La peliverde pareció recordar aquello y respiró con mas calma. Aquello era cierto pero... al encontrarlos así ¿era acaso que había interrumpido una posible reconciliación?, la idea la animaba demasiado.

Estaba sonriente pero pronto recordó porque buscaba a la pelirosa.

"- Bien... – comenzó con calma – si es así... – les miró mientras se cruzaba los brazos."

Tamao se sonrojó cuando se dio cuenta del porque de la mirada reprobatoria de Jun. Se apartó de Ren mientras él, inesperadamente, le ayudaba.

Ren no parecía inmutarse lo cual, en algún tiempo atrás, llevó a pensar a Tamao que él probablemente jamás había sentido timidez a algo. Jun por supuesto le comentaba lo contrario. En su niñez, aunque intentase saberlo todo y actuar con madurez, siempre era reservado al demostrar ciertas cosas y sobretodo tímido al aceptar otras.

En ocasiones, con ella, apartaba la mirada o cambiaba la conversación, eso la llevaba a pensar que podría ser timidez o al mismo tiempo indiferencia.

"- Por cierto – continuó Jun – Tamao tienes visita."

"- ¿Visita? – preguntó esta extrañada mientras Ren les miraba con curiosidad."

"- Es... Usui – exclamó llamándolo por su apellido esperando ver la reacción de Ren."

Tamao se sorprendió y no pudo evitar sonreír. Ren notó aquello y se puso de pie rápidamente.

"- ¿Ren? – llamó su hermana."

"- Voy a ducharme – respondió en tono frío."

Tamao notó el cambio de mal humor e intentó suavizar la situación, sin embargo Ren ni siquiera la miró haciendo que ella dijese lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

"- Espero no molestes al joven Horo Horo."

Ren se detuvo de inmediato y Jun le miró sorprendida.

"- Bien – dijo Ren al mirarla con seriedad al haberse girado – Solo no se atraviesen en mi camino y todo estará en orden."

"- Lo tendré en cuenta – le desafió la pelirosa aunque estuviese nerviosa, en realidad temía mas por Horo que por Ren."

Ren se enfureció y dio un portazo al salir.

"-Eso fue... interesante – sonrió Jun divertida."

"-Siento mucho esto pero..."

"- No te preocupes – le sonrió de manera amigable – solo espero que Ren no estalle cuando se encuentre con él."

"- ¿Encontrarse? – preguntó Tamao - ¿es que acaso él esta en la sala?."

Jun reaccionó de inmediato ante la pregunta de la pelirosa. Ambas se acercaron rápidamente a la puerta para salir, cuando escucharon un ruido fuerte desde afuera.

Tamao se apresuró a girar la perilla y acercarse rápidamente a la sala encontrándose a un Horo Horo junto a la pared mientras Ren pasaba de largo. Este estaba apunto de seguirlo cuando notó la presencia de Tamao.

El joven de cabellos azules se había incorporado. ¿acaso ese sujeto se había vuelto loco?, pensó al haber estado de pie simplemente esperando y de pronto Ren pasó a su lado empujándole con fuerza.

"- ¡¿Por qué no miras por donde vas?! – preguntó molesto al ver a Tamao y a Jun presentes y que solo gracias a esas presencias no podía abalanzarse sobre él como hubiese deseado."

Ren se detuvo al pie de las escaleras, solo por un momento para mirarlo por la altura de su hombro y sonreír con arrogancia, luego siguió su camino.

Tamao se apresuró a tomar el brazo del peliazul al ver que apunto estaba de seguir a Ren.

"- Siento mucho si él es así – se disculpó rápidamente la joven – es un hombre un poco hostil pero... estoy segura que todo esto fue un mal entendido."

Sabía que sus palabras eran bobas al querer justificar la antipatía de Ren hacia Horo Horo . para su alivió el peliazul comenzó a sonreír con burla.

"- Deja de actuar como esposa intermediaria – pidió – ese tonto es quien debe disculparse."

"- Y-yo... – agregó la pelirosa azorada por las palabras del joven."

"- Debes comprender a mi hermano. – intervino Jun sonriendo – acaba de tener una pequeña discusión con Tamao."

"- Y por lo que veo hablaban de mi – dijo al acariciar la magulladura de su hombro derecho."

"- Disculpe las molestias – dijo Tamao al acercarse a él."

"- No te preocupes por eso. – sonrió – ayer no vine como me sugeriste, pero ahora he venido por una razón muy fuerte."

"- ¿No es cortejar a Tamao? – preguntó Jun claramente al ver la expresión sería de Horo."

"- Esta vez... – miró a Tamao – no es así."

* * *

Estaba furioso y no podía aplacar ni un gramo de eso. Ahora Tamao defendía al "invitado" y aquello lo enfurecía.

Al verlo a Usui plantado en la sala esperando, no pudo más y pasó empujándole con fuerza.

Se dijo que cuando se trataba de Tamao ya ni siquiera era metódico en cuanto atacar a ese hombre. Lo que le sorprendió fue que no lo hubiese sentido cerca. Normalmente Usui estaba preparado, pero en esa ocasión parecía distraído.

Al analizarlo mejor, se arrepintió de no haberle dado un puñetazo.

Pasó por pasillo, directo a su habitación cuando notó a Yoh salir de otra pieza.

Estaba vestido pero bastante despeinado.

Ren le miró en silencio hasta que Yoh se dio cuenta de su presencia.

"- ¿ Le hiciste algo a Anna? – preguntó alzando una ceja aunque no pudo percatarse del movimiento rápido de Yoh. Al darse cuenta giró su rostro a un lado por el dolor que le había causado un puñetazo."

"- Es por hacerme pensar lo que no era – se explicó algo adormilado y cansado."

Ren tocó su mandíbula y limpió el hilo de sangre que bajaba por sus labios.

"- Justo pensaba en un puñetazo... – murmuró para sí sarcástico – si no supiera en los problemas que te meterás con ella y el hecho que ese golpe me volvió en sí, creo que te mataría."

Yoh suspiró cansado. Estaba mas concentrado en pensar que le diría a Anna cuando despertase.

"- ¿No deberías esperar a que ella despierte? – preguntó Ren en tono distraído mientras se quitaba la chaqueta."

"- No creo que..."

"- Las mujeres son extrañas. Les gusta despertar y ver que están a su lado. – se dijo al recordar a Tamao. Aunque se levantase más temprano que ella, siempre esperaba en la habitación a que ella despertase, era extraño que con Tamao hubiese tenido tantas consideraciones cuando le culpaba de un destino que ni ella tuvo control."

Yoh rascó su cabeza confundido.

"- Por cierto ¿dónde esta mi hermana?."

"- Abajo con Usui... – dijo y el mal humor volvió a él."

"- Si pero... no me di cuenta cuando subieron."

"- Ah... ¿tenias tiempo anoche para darte cuenta de eso? – preguntó con intención doble."

"- Claro... – aclaró su garganta."

"- No te preocupes, pasó la noche conmigo – dijo al girar la perilla y entrar a su habitación dejando a un Yoh boquiabierto."

* * *

_**CONTINUARA...**_

* * *

****

_**N/a: ahora no tardé mucho... supongo. En este lapso entre los exámenes y el ocio pude escribir el cap. Espero que guste para todo aquel que lo lea.**_

_**Cuando salga de algunas cosas trataré de actualizar el otro cap rápido.**_

_**Ah, y muchas gracias a: alchemist souma:.:ishi dora:. asakura:.:yuki en ciel::.:sora 121 (ahhh ahora lo leere. Lo siento, hasta ahora lei tu review) ::.:naomi shimamura zori.**_


	17. Aclarando una disputa

_**Incoherente corazón.**_

_Cáp.17: Aclarando una disputa._

* * *

Cuando entró a la habitación, rascó su cabeza en señal de impotencia. Estuvo mucho tiempo fuera, no solo por el hecho de pensar en su hermana, también decidió seguir el consejo de Ren. 

Levantó su vista del piso y se sorprendió al ver a Anna sentada en la cama, la sabana cubriéndola hasta las piernas, mientras abotonaba una camisa que no parecía ser de ella.

"-Ya... despertaste... – intentó formular un saludo."

"- Creo que es obvio – respondió sarcástica."

Yoh cerró la puerta detrás de sí, asegurándola.

"- Debías habérmelo dicho."

"- Y ¿dejar de disfrutar de tu expresión ahora?, jamás – se mostró sarcástica y arrogante la rubia."

Yoh le miró con firmeza y se acercó a la orilla de cama.

"- ¿Todo ha sido a propósito? – preguntó."

"- Solo cumplo con un deber – respondió sin emoción alguna."

El castaño comenzó a recordar el caso de Tamao y no pudo evitar enfadarse un poco. Si su familia las instruía para aceptar a cualquier persona... ¿era posible que Anna se hubiese comportado así con alguien mas?.

Al mirarla no supo si estaba pensativa o triste. Talvez para ella no era tan indiferente todo lo que ocurría.

"- Y has hecho un buen trabajo – exclamó Yoh haciendo que Anna le mirase sorprendida por sus palabras."

En aquel instante sonrió despreocupado.

"- ¿Por qué no te vas? – Dijo molesta y ocultando lo que la frase de él le había causado."

"- Claro, nos iremos pronto de aquí."

"- ¿Iremos?."

"- No podemos quedarnos aquí si esperan que salgamos como enamorados."

"- No lo somos – respondió molesta."

"- Pero seria divertido salir un poco – sonrió al extender su mano - ¿no te parece?."

Anna miró la mano extendida. ¿Era posible que la noche anterior le hiciera cambiar?.

"- ¿Qué¿ya no me temes? – preguntó desconfiada."

"- Solo un poco – respondió luego de pensarlo. Sonrió abiertamente logrando que Anna se sonrojase levemente lo cual la enfadó mucho más – nos iremos pronto."

Debía gritarle que se largara de ahí. Pero al final suspiró y asintió ¿qué demonios ocurría con ella?. Era verdad que la experiencia de la noche anterior había sido casi... traumática y placentera, pero con ello de su parte, deseaba manejarlo a él a su antojo. Sin embargo, ahora parecía un poco mas retraída y aceptó sin complicaciones la propuesta de Yoh.

"- Bien, pero mas vale que la próxima vez lo hagas con mas calma .- dijo Anna al cubrirse con la sabana y dirigirse al baño."

"- ¿Calma? – preguntó sin caer en cuenta de lo que hablaba."

"-No creo que a tu familia le guste saber que solo me has tocado una vez ¿verdad? – preguntó alzando una ceja. – así que la próxima vez deberás ser paciente."

Yoh se sonrojó y carraspeo.

"- ¡Nadie tiene que hablar con mi familia de estas cosas! – casi gritó espantado."

"- Se darán cuenta si no estoy en cinta dentro de algún tiempo – se encogió de hombros."

"- ¡¿Acaso deseas estar embarazada?! – preguntó sorprendido. Y mas al saber que la conversación lo estaba acalorando y confundiendo demasiado."

"- Es lo básico – respondió al entrar – ya que eres el primogénito debes dar un heredero ¿ no es así?."

"- Si pero..."

"-Bien, ya esta todo claro – cerró la puerta de golpe."

Yoh no parecía salir de su asombro. Anna era muy extraña. En algún momento de la conversación la sintió flaquear ante lo que pedía¿era acaso que solo lo hacía para estar juntos de nuevo?.

Aclaró su garganta y se acercó al baño. Tocó solo una vez y habló.

"- A mi no me molesta si... es decir – intentó buscar las palabras correctas – me ha gustado mucho..."

Se detuvo al ver que la puerta se abría solo un poco. De pronto Anna le arrojó la sabana, dando justamente en su cara.

"- Eres un degenerado – dijo al cerrar con fuerza la puerta nuevamente."

Yoh suspiró. ¿ Que él era un degenerado ¿y que había de ella?. Se mostró frustrado y decidió esperar a que saliera.

* * *

Jun suspiró un poco debido a la noticia que Horo Horo les había entregado. Tamao estaba sentada junto a ella con la manos entrelazadas y mirada apagada. 

"- Iré por un poco de té – se aventuró a decir."

"- No es necesario – intentó intervenir Horo a sabiendas porque la joven se iba."

"- Has dicho que no tienes tiempo de venir aquí... – sonrió recordando sus palabras– y por ello quieres que Tamao te diga de una vez una respuesta – exclamó al mirar que la pelirosa se tensaba – es mejor que sigan con la conversación – dijo al salir."

Tamao se sentía incomoda. ¿por qué tenía que irse?. ¿Como decirle al peliazul que no estaba muy interesada en un nuevo matrimonio y que había perdido el tiempo desde un principio?.

"-Lamento que tenga que ser así – exclamó Horo desde el sofá frente a ella- he estado tanto tiempo fuera de casa que... me han pedido o mas bien... – sonrió con cansancio al recordar a su padre – exigido que tomes una decisión."

".-Pero... es muy pronto – logró articular ella."

"-Te aseguro que lo sé – levantó su vista al techo con una expresión extraña."

"- Usted no quiere esto ¿verdad?."

Horo volvió su vista a ella un poco sorprendido.

"-¿Por qué lo dices?."

"- Conozco esa expresión... – dijo casi tímida – Ren siempre la tenía cuando iba a verme y le recordaban que se casaría conmigo..."

"- Te aseguro que no es por ti – sonrió con calma – es solo... que extrañaría la libertad de hacer cosas."

Tamao inclinó la cabeza algo ofendida y el peliazul pudo intuir eso ya que se colocó de pie rápidamente e hizo que ella hiciese lo mismo.

"- No me desagradas – murmuró cerca – te lo aseguro, pero deberías pensar que si aceptas, es más factible que podamos querernos con el paso del tiempo."

Tamao se sonrojó. No le afirmaba amor pero tampoco podía negar que sucediera. De pronto sintió una calidez que deseaba que fuese inducida por otra persona.

No pudo evitar sonreír y acercarse un poco.

"- Cuando dije que no venía a cortejar, era porque necesitaba una respuesta rápida."

"-Pero... – intentó protestar Tamao aunque cuando lo vio sonreír, ella misma se contagió. – se lo agradezco – exclamó al tomar las manos de él entre las suyas – pero..."

Se escuchó un portazo y ambos giraron en dirección a la puerta.

Ren estaba en la habitación, mirando a Horo con demasiada calma, tanto así que Tamao pudo deducir que bajo esa fachada estaba realmente hecho una furia.

"-Traerán pronto las... – exclamó Jun alegre al abrir la puerta y encontrar a su hermano mirando a una Tamao y Horo Horo muy unidos."

"- Que bueno que apareces... – comenzó el joven de cabellos azules con una sonrisa arrogante."

"-No parece que te alegre mucho – murmuró Ren sin quebrar su autocontrol."

"-Pareces tenso... – murmuró al mirar de reojo a Tamao – porque no hablamos..."

"- Bien... – Ren sonrió con cierta maldad – He estado esperando "hablar" contigo – acentuó la palabra."

Tamao suspiró aliviada. Si ellos se referían a hablar, estaría mas que feliz; sin embargo se sorprendió cuando Jun la tomó de los hombros y salieron de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras ellas.

"-Pero..."

"-Créeme, esa clase de conversaciones necesitan de mucho espacio – sonrió Jun cuando la guió hacia la sala."

* * *

Anna se sorprendió no solo cuando se arregló y pudo sentir la vista de Yoh todo el tiempo sobre ella, también cuando salieron y entrelazó una de sus manos. 

Aunque sentía un cosquilleo, frunció el entrecejo, no deseando que él notara la vulnerabilidad que sentía por su cercanía.

"- ¿Nos iremos pronto? – preguntó molesta consigo misma por estar algo emocionada."

Yoh solo sonrió despreocupado en cuanto bajaron de los escalones. Dirigió su mirada a un lado cuando escuchó ruidos fuertes y maldiciones desde una habitación.

"- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó mirando interrogante a Anna."

"- Buenos días – exclamó Jun desde el recibidor."

Yoh miró hacía esa dirección encontrándose con la peliverde y su hermana quien aunque esbozó una sonrisa, su expresión volvió a una de preocupación.

"- ¿Qué esta ocurriendo? – preguntó al acercarse."

"-E-es Ren... – dijo Tamao al ponerse de pie y mirando hacia la habitación."

"- ¿Qué ha pasado? – intervino Anna de inmediato haciendo que Tamao le mirase por segundos."

Guardó silencio y dejó que Jun les explicase.

"- Están... arreglando diferencias – dijo al tomar asiento de nuevo y beber un poco de la taza de Té sobre una mesilla en medio de la sala."

"-¿Arreglando? – preguntó el castaño al oír un fuerte ruido – si es con Usui creo que se están matando."

Yoh rió por su mismo comentario pero calló al notar a Tamao tan preocupada.

"- Bueno, hay muchas razones – dijo Jun – pero una en especial sacó de sus casillas a mi hermano – habló enigmáticamente mirando hacía Tamao."

Yoh notó la indirecta de Jun y le observó con mas seriedad.

"-No lo creo..."

"-Yo tampoco estoy segura pero..."

"- ¿De que razón hablan? – preguntó Tamao quien no comprendía nada – el joven Horo Horo me habló de algo pero... ha estado presente desde hace mucho ¿por qué se tienen tanto rencor?."

Jun guardó silencio al mirar su taza. Ese rencor entre familias era mas bien una guerra fría, sin embargo en cuanto Tamao entro al campo se volvió mucho mas insistente a causa de su hermano. Comenzaba a sospechar de lo que podría sentir su hermano,

aunque no podía especular nada y ni aun Yoh creía en alguna posibilidad favorable después de ver tanto sufrimiento de Tamao al saber que no era correspondida.

"- Creo que no es correcto hablar sobre eso – agregó Jun sonriéndole con calma."

"- Pero... – se detuvo al escuchar un fuerte ruido y otra maldición. Haciendo que todos a excepción de Anna, suspiraran con pesar."

"-Es mejor que dejen que todo pase – Habló la rubia en tono desinteresado – si arreglan esto ahora, no habrá problemas después."

En otra ocasión, Tamao estaba segura que se hubiese negado ante las palabras de Anna , pero en aquella ocasión permaneció en silencio, mirándola largamente para luego desviar su mirada con pesar y algo de seriedad. Se ruborizó al comprender que aquella acción eran celos hacía aquella persona que cautivaba tanto a los que se posaban frente a ella. Podría ser que Ren la quisiese , entonces ¿por qué Anna no estaba preocupada?

La rubia notó lo distante de la pelirosa y no puedo evitar sonreír con malicia.

Permanecían en silencio hasta que escucharon algo más y todo se detuvo en aquella habitación.

Se pusieron rápidamente de pie y se acercaron, siendo Tamao quien abriese la puerta de inmediato.

Pudo notar cuando el joven de cabello azul se ponía de pie con dificultad mientras Ren permanecía en el piso, sentado y con una expresión lúgubre en el rostro.

"- Eres un maldito... – susurró Ren con dificultad."

"- No más que tu – le respondió tocando su brazo – ¿aun quieres más?."

"- ¡No! – intervino rápido la pelirosa quien se acercó un poco – es suficiente."

Ren no perdía de vista al joven frente a él mientras este, miraba a Tamao con calma.

"-No te preocupes, gané – sonrió – porque... Ren se distrajo en algo – le miró con cierta complicidad."

Tamao pudo notar como las mejillas de Ren se coloreaban, lo cual la hacían pensar que talvez era solo furia hacia Horo Horo.

"- Vaya manera de ganar – exclamó el castaño mirando la habitación destrozada mientras se acercaba a Horo – creo que hay que curar sus heridas – dijo al colocar un brazo del peliazul alrededor de sus hombros para poder cargarlo."

"-Estoy bien – agregó campante aunque cuando movió un extremo de su cuerpo se quejó."

"- Yo no diría eso... – sonrió Ren con cansancio y arrogancia al saber que sus golpes habían resultado satisfactorios. Estaba seguro que esa pelea la tenía ganada, pero los comentarios del peliazul con respecto a Tamao le distrajeron demasiado."

"- Es mejor sacarlos de aquí... y arreglar este lugar – suspiró Jun al cruzarse de brazos."

Tamao no esperó ni un segundo más. Se acercó a Ren y se puso de rodillas frente a él.

"- ¿Estas bien? – preguntó."

"- Claro que si – contestó secamente sin levantar la vista del suelo al mover un poco su brazo dolorido. Cuando se hubo apartado un poco de algunos restos de cosas en el piso y se reclinó en la pared para detenerse, miró al frente y pudo apreciar como la pelirosa se limpiaba unas cuantas lagrimas."

"-¿Por qué siempre haces eso? – preguntó en voz baja debido a un sollozo."

Ren permaneció en silencio, mirándole con extraña atención.

"- Hay que curar esas heridas – repitió algo nerviosa por aquella mirada. Aprovechó esos instantes para limpiar el resto de lagrimas."

"- ¿Han arreglado sus problemas? – se acercó Anna cuando le observó de cerca."

"- Uno de ellos... – respondió firmemente al mirar de reojo a Tamao."

Jun observó con asombro la actitud de su hermano. Era como si intentase reprimir un impulso, y tal era el caso que parecía incluir a Tamao debido a su insistente mirada sobre ella.

"- Entonces ¿habrá otra pelea? – preguntó la rubia alzando una ceja."

"- ¡No! – se negó Tamao firmemente al limpiar una de las mejillas de Ren con sus manos."

El gesto le sorprendió mucho, pero recordaba perfectamente que la pelirosa era muy protectora y él lo había visto en ocasiones pasadas y había admitido odiar esa faceta de ella.

Sin embargo esa punzada de remordimiento hacía su aparición porque de pronto le gustaba ese interés hacía él. Frunció el entrecejo al analizar que los sentimientos hacia ella le hacían demasiado blando.

"-No – repitió él en tono frívolo al tomar la mano que la pelirosa tenía en su mejilla y apartarla con calma – solo fue un momento vago, ese problema lo arreglaremos de otra manera."

"-Como quieras... – suspiró Anna cansada – veré si Yoh ya instaló a Usui para que pueda venir por ti."

"-Y lo mejor será que hable a Fausto – secundó Jun – Volveré enseguida – avisó de inmediato al salir junto a Anna y dejarlo completamente solos."

"- No entiendo porque se alarman tanto por simples heridas – manifestó molesto."

"- Puede ser porque no parecen simples heridas – explicó Tamao al sentarse a su lado."

"- ¿Cómo estas tan segura? – preguntó mirando al frente como si la presencia de ella no le importase."

"- Te he visto desde hace mucho... y no eres precisamente débil – le expuso con calma – pero el joven Horo Horo no lo es tampoco, para... haberte dejado así..."

"-No fue nada... – repitió al mirarla de reojo y sentir cierta tranquilidad al recordar que precisamente, ella no era ninguna extraña."

"- ¿Por qué hicieron todo esto? – preguntó ablandando su mirada. Mas bien sentía preocupación cuando colocó una mano sobre la que él tenía en el piso."

Ren sintió ese impulso de abrazarla de nuevo, pero se abstuvo al mostrarse más inaccesible.

"- Un asunto personal... – susurró molestó al saber que esa mirada de ella lo estaba colocando en una posición que pronto no le podría negar algo."

"-Pero... ¿cuál ha sido esa razón?– intentó hacerle hablar pero notó como Ren se tensaba y se enfurecía al tomar su mano con fuerza y atraerla un poco mas a él."

"- ¡¿Quieres saber porque?! – preguntó molesto aunque no con ella, mas bien era consigo mismo, quien no podía reprimir aquel impulso de tocarla."

Tamao le miró impresionada por el arranque de ira cuando hace segundos estaba cansado y hasta calmo.

"-Pues bien te lo diré. Así quedaras satisfecha si decides irte con ese idiota."

"-¿Satisfecha?... – preguntó sin comprender cuando él la acercó más."

"- Todo esto es por ti – levantó la voz."

"- ¿P-porque? – preguntó curiosa en vez de temerosa."

"- ¡Maldita sea¡¿qué no entiendes?! – le miró mas molesto - ¡Yo te...!"

La puerta se abrió de pronto dejando ver la silueta de Yoh quien movió su cabeza diciendo algo acerca del peso de Horo Horo.

Ren soltó de inmediato a Tamao y no le miró en todos aquellos minutos en los cuales fue transportado a su habitación.

Ella les seguía de cerca sin poder evitar preguntarse que es lo que Ren le hubiese dicho en aquel instante. ¿Era de verdad que ella había causado un grave problema entre ellos?.

¿Le diría que la odiaba?.

No quería que aquello sucediese, y tal como veía todos esos problemas, estaba segura que Ren no deseaba nada relacionado con Horo Horo..

Era posible que antes hubiese una riña entre ellos, pero ella lo había agravado aun más. Suspiró cansada diciéndose a sí misma que le diría al peliazul personalmente sobre el rechazo a su proposición y si era posible... avisaría a su familia la cual de seguro, le obligarían a encontrarse con su tercer pretendiente.

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

**_N/A: bueno esta vez si no tardé mucho. fue rápida porque tuve tiempo pero me quedó un poco corto. espero no tardar para el proximo._**

**_gracias por el apoyo a mi fic. y gracias a los comentarios de:_**

**_ishidora:.:.shi no hime:.:.hopesol:.:.himeko:.:.sora121:.:.akane tokugawa:..:conchito:.:.alchemist souma:.:.naomi shimamura:.:.meems asakura:..:_**

**_agradezco en fin a todo aquel que lo lee dejando algo clarito por un e mail por ahi._**

**_yo acepto criticas, de todas (no es broma) lo que no aceptó es que me critiquen por la parejita (Tamao x Ren) debo aclarar que esto es un fic (historia inventada) y a mi me gusta la parejita y agradecería que cuando me dejen criticas fuese por la manera que escribo (si escribo pateado o no) en vez de decirme que esta mal por la parejita._**

**_Cada quien con sus gustos y fuese bueno que si aceptó eso de las demás parejas inventadas, aceptaran la pareja inventada que me gusta a mi._**

**_gracias y trataré de hacer todo lo posible por actualizar pronto_**

**_hasta luego._**


	18. ¿Invitacion aceptada?

_**Incoherente corazón.**_

_Cáp.18¿Invitación aceptada?_

* * *

Miró hacía la ventana de su habitación. Estaba distraído, sentado sobre su cama y apoyado en la cabecera de ésta, para dejar espacio al hombre a su lado y dejarlo vendar su brazo lastimado. 

Cuando este hizo el ultimo doblez se enderezó y suspiró limpiando el sudor en su frente.

"- Ya he acabado – dijo pacientemente."

"- Bien... – respondió Ren sin tono especial al abrir y cerrar su puño en señal de aprobación."

"- ¿Aun desorientado? – preguntó el hombre de cabellera rubia al revisar su maletín."

"- No demasiado – respondió al mirarle de reojo."

"- Usui esta en mejor condición que tú, aunque espero le dejes pasar la noche aquí."

"- ¡¿Qué?! – preguntó incrédulo al moverse con violencia y quejarse al tocar su brazo y su costado."

"- Casi te quiebra varias costillas sin mencionar tu brazo – le indicó – no puedo decir que él este completamente bien pero tu condición es más delicada. Debo decir que me sorprende –sonrió despreocupado."

"- Debes callarte debes en cuando, Fausto – le llamó, molesto aunque cuando analizó sus palabras no pudo dejar de sonreír con arrogancia – me alegra escuchar que él no esta del todo bien."

El hombre suspiró a sabiendas de la actitud de Ren y comenzó a guardar sus cosas.

"- Me sorprende que te haya dejado en ese estado. Los rumores de su fuerza son ciertos – dejó de guardar las cosas cuando notó esa mirada dorada sobre él. - ¿Quieres decirme algo más?."

"- ¿Revisaras a Tamao? – preguntó con calma haciendo que la sonrisa de Fausto se alargara."

"- ¿Eso es lo que te preocupa?."

"- ¿Lo harás o no? – preguntó al fruncir mas el ceño."

"- Bien, habría que preguntarle – miró hacia la puerta de la habitación que estaba levemente abierta - ¿Te has sentido mal, Tamao? – preguntó haciendo que Ren le mirase molesto al no avisar que aquella joven estaba escuchándolos."

Tamao se dejó ver poco a poco dejando notar sus mejillas sonrosadas.

Pudo apreciar de inmediato a Ren quien por su expresión, no parecía muy alegre por su inesperada visita.

"-E-estoy bien... – respondió algo incomoda."

"-Pues bien, Tamao dice que esta lo suficiente estable ¿no es así? – sonrió amigable haciéndola asentir – si es así, me voy."

Ren miró por segundos a Tamao y luego se dirigió a Fausto.

"- ¿Estas seguro? – preguntó."

"- No te preocupes demasiado – Declaró galante haciendo que Ren desviase su mirada debido a su error de profesar aquello en voz alta – por cierto – agregó para cambiar el tema – Usui permanecerá aquí por ahora, es mejor que le dejen descansar."

"-Si, será como usted diga – respondió la joven acompañándolo hasta la entrada de la habitación."

Suspiró al cerrar la puerta y volverse a Ren quien le miraba con aquella intensidad. Su corazón palpitó al mirar aquellos ojos que siempre terminaban robándole el aliento.

Ren le siguió observando sin darle tregua mientras ella se colocaba mas nerviosa.

"- ¿Dónde esta instalado Usui? – preguntó al saber de lo tenso que el ambiente era para ella."

"-E-en mi habitación... – respondió comprendiendo que aquello había sido un error - ¡pero yo dormiré en otro lado! – se adelantó ante lo que Ren estuviese apunto de decir – es decir... mi hermano lo llevó ahí y por ahora esta descansando."

"- Yoh es oportuno... – murmuró sarcástico."

"-¿Te sientes mejor? – preguntó al cambiar de tema y acercarse lo suficiente a la cama."

"- Completamente."

"- Pero... casi te rompe unas costillas.. – Repitió lo que escuchó de Fausto."

"-Nada que el tiempo no cure – respondió con cierta indiferencia."

"- Pero aun así... hay heridas que tardan demasiado – murmuró ensimismada captando la completa atención de Ren."

Quedaron sumergidos en un profundo silencio hasta que Ren decidió volver su vista a la ventana y tomar la palabra.

"- ¿Has estado todo este tiempo tras la puerta?."

Tamao no se esperó aquella pregunta. No respondió, debido a la vergüenza, pero aquel sonrojo en sus mejillas la delataba.

"-Siéntate entonces – dijo sin mirarla aun."

"- ¿Sentarme? – preguntó mirando alrededor de la habitación para alcanzar una silla."

"-En la cama – especificó él al mirarla de reojo."

Tamao se paralizó ante la mención. No había estado en esa habitación desde... aquella noche, o por lo menos eso recordaba.

"-¿A que le temes? – preguntó alzando una ceja mientras le miraba con cierta arrogancia."

Debido a ese gesto, Tamao accedió de inmediato, sentándose en las orillas de la cama, junto a él mientras se apoyaba en la cabecera.

Llevó las manos a su regazo. Su corazón palpitaba aun más. Volver a sentir el calor de aquella cama era perturbante y mas aun el aroma de Ren quien miraba intensamente el exterior a través de la ventana.

"- ¿Sería niño o niña?... – murmuró para sí mismo dejando atónita a Tamao."

"-¿Qué?."

"-¿No te parece extraño? – preguntó con aquella voz autoritaria y frívola."

Tamao guardó silencio ante las extrañas palabras de él.

"- Nunca me vi en una situación como esta...- siguió él."

"- E-es mi culpa... no debí haber permitido que el joven Horo Horo..."

"- ¡No es eso! – levantó la voz al mirarla con seriedad – habló del hijo que perdiste..."

Lo dijo de una vez haciendo que a Tamao se le formase un nudo en la garganta mientras su mirada se volvía sombría. Por fin Ren mencionaba aquel tema que se había vuelto un tabú para ella.

"-Ya... no importa – exclamó Tamao con tristeza – ya pasó..."

"- ¿Te agradan los niños? – preguntó volviéndose a la ventana con seriedad."

"-S-si... – dijo pensativa ante la idea – pero... también las niñas... – sonrió aunque luego borró aquella sonrisa y se ruborizó. ¿Por qué Ren preguntaba algo así?."

"- Lo... siento – dijo suave, claramente y con firmeza al presionar sus puños – lamento lo que hice – exclamó dejando sorprendida a tamao."

¿Se disculpaba? Se preguntaba mentalmente al no creerlo por completo. ¿Sería que Horo le había golpeado fuertemente?.

Sus manos temblaron, aquello le pareció lo mas halagador viniendo de él. Sin embargo, parecía disculparse solo por lo del bebé.

"-Esta bien... – dijo con calma, sabiendo que si Ren no hubiese dicho cosas tan crueles ese día, ella no hubiese huido de aquella manera. En aquel momento se arrepentía pero no guardaba rencor a él."

"-¿Te has sentido bien? – preguntó de presto al mirarla directamente y no creer que aquella aceptación de su disculpa fuese sincera, pero ¿qué más podía esperara después de lo que había hecho?"

"-S-si... solo un poco débil... – respondió nerviosa."

"-Fausto debía haberte revisado – exclamó – recibiste un golpe tan fuerte que te provocó amnesia. – le recordó."

"-Lo sé, pero estoy mejor – terminó el tema de inmediato."

"-¿Qué te ha impulsado estar aquí? – preguntó sonriendo para sí mismo al dar tantas vueltas hasta lograr formular esa pregunta. ¿desde cuando él no iba al grano?."

"-¿Qué?."

"- Deberías estar en otro sitio."

"- pero... estas herido."

"-Talvez estoy pagando lo que debo... – murmuró pensativo."

Tamao se quedó sin habla. Por una vez, pensó, Ren parecía mas arrepentido que lo de verdad creía.

"-Eres... mi esposo... debo estar aquí."

"-Solo es temporal – respondió terco."

"-Bien, pues solo será un tiempo – respondió ella con firmeza al saber que Ren pondría trabas al querer estar ella a su lado."

Ren le observó de arriba abajo sin ocultar ese escrutinio de la mirada de la pelirosa quien se sonrojó.

"-Entonces dormirás conmigo ahora - dijo al cambiar su posición y comenzar a acostarse."

"-¿Q-Que? – preguntó creyendo no haberlo escuchado bien."

"-Eres mi esposa, dormirás conmigo por la noche."

"-Pe-pero yo no...¡no es eso lo que quiero!."

"- No te preocupes. No sucederá nada. Estoy tan adolorido como tú como para...desvelarnos – sonrió con arrogancia al notarla sonrojada."

Tamao estuvo a punto de reprocharle pero su vergüenza era grande.

"-Bien – se adelantó Ren – alguien duerme en tu habitación y no dormirás con él."

"-Pu-puedo irme a otra. Hay muchas – dijo tratando de mantenerse calma al ponerse de pie."

"-No – dijo terminantemente – eres mi esposa. Así que dormirás conmigo."

"-Estas... extraño – exclamó entrecerrando sus ojos.- ¿Por qué me pides eso ahora? – le expuso.- ¿por qué... hasta ahora?."

No escuchó respuesta de él. Y no decidió esperarla. Salió de la habitación con una parte de ella desanimada mientras que la otra rebosaba de alegría.

Sacudió su cabeza, era increíble que le hubiese emocionado la propuesta de él cuando debía rechazarla.

Pensándolo detenidamente, se dijo que lo haría, le rechazaría totalmente aunque una parte de ella se lamentara de ello.

* * *

"- Solo será reposo – dijo Fausto al encaminarse a la salida acompañado de Jun." 

"-Esta bien. Gracias por venir – sonrió con amabilidad."

"-Espero que no armen ninguna revuelta – suspiró Fausto con cansancio."

"-Igual yo – secundó Jun – aunque según lo que has dicho, Ren esta en mal estado."

"-Así es, no es nada grave pero me sorprendió que él fuese el mas afectado. ¿Crees que Usui es tan fuerte como los rumores decían?."

"- Horo Horo tenía mas razones de lastimar a Ren que él mismo...-Jun permaneció pensativa."

Fausto le observó un momento, suspiró y se despidió.

"-Tengo que irme."

"-Esta bien. – sonrió - Por cierto¿Tamao...?."

"- No te preocupes por ella. Se recupera con facilidad."

"- Pero..."

"-Te preocupas tanto como Ren. Te aseguro que ella esta estable."

"-¿Ren? – preguntó sorprendida - ¿mi hermano estaba preocupado?."

"-Parecía más preocupado por ella que por él mismo."

Jun le miró impresionada. Según los antecedentes de las acciones de su hermano, era posible que fuese motivado por culpa, lo cual la hizo encontrar una respuesta rápida a esa interrogante.

"-Ren muestra una preocupación ... – meditó al presentir los pensamientos de la peliverde – que no es incentivada por la culpa."

"-¿Qué dice?."

"-Parece extraño pero puedo asegurar que así es."

La esbelta mujer quedó sin palabras aun después de acompañar a Fausto a la salida. ¿Qué había pasado con su hermano desde que visitó a su abuelo¿Le habrían amenazado o simplemente dijeron algo que no convenía con Tamao?.

"-¿Ya se ha ido? – escuchó una suave voz haciéndola girar y encontrarse con Tamao."

"- Así es – sonrió pero luego cambió su expresión a una de duda – Dime¿te sientes bien?."

"- ¿Por qué lo dices?."

"-Estas algo roja y no pareces respirar bien."

Tamao llevó sus manos a la altura de su boca aparentando un poco de tos, para así, inútilmente, tratar de calmar el sonrojó. Se regañó a si misma por no darse cuenta de cuanto se había agitado al recordar ciertas cosas con Ren.

Al hacer un ultimo análisis se sonrojó aun mas y se apresuró a bajar los escalones.

"-S-solo voy por un poco de agua – respondió por lo bajo."

"-Entiendo... – murmuró Jun extrañada."

"-Po-por cierto ¿sabes donde esta Yoh? – intentó distraer a una muy observadora Jun."

"-Esta junto a Horo y Anna – sonrió – en tu habitación."

"-Lo mejor será que suba y me disculpe- murmuró"

"-¿Disculparte?."

"- He sido yo la responsable – se explicó."

"-Claro que no – respondió Jun amable – recuerda que anteriormente, ellos tenían sus diferencias."

"-Pero..."

"-Sugiero entonces que vigiles a nuestro invitado – sonrió – dudo de su seguridad."

La pelirosa sonrió y asintió caminando rápidamente hacia las escaleras.

"- ¿No venías por un vaso con agua? – preguntó la peliverde extrañada."

"-¿Para que querría uno? – preguntó Tamao confundida."

"-Por... la extraña tos – sonrió Jun con cierta malicia haciendo sonrojar a Tamao."

"-Cla-claro, es verdad, a eso venía – dijo rápidamente al dirigirse a la cocina mientras intentaba esquivar la risilla divertida de Jun."

* * *

"-Quien diría que terminaría descansando – murmuró Horo cuando se acomodó en la cama y llevó sus manos tras la cabeza." 

"-Vacaciones forzada – le nombró Yoh sonriendo, quien estaba de pie junto a él y Anna."

"- Algo así – sonrió divertido."

"- No hacen nada más que armar escándalos – reprendió Anna con una mirada fría."

"- Creo que tu mujer es tenebrosa... – murmuró Horo luego de un rato, al notar el mal genio de la rubia."

Yoh sonrió y dejó pasar el comentario a sabiendas de la verdad de este. Decidieron quedarse ahí hasta que la llegada de Tamao les hizo salir.

"- ¿En serio no se quedaran? – preguntó Tamao extrañada."

"- Fue suficiente, debemos despedirnos de Ren antes de partir – sonrió el castaño."

Tamao permaneció en silencio cuando detectó a Anna. ¿Ren intentaría detenerla?. ¿Se pondría triste? Y ¿qué había de ella?.

"-Bajaré luego para despedirme – desvió su mirada haciéndolo notar a los presentes."

"- No te preocupes, volveremos pronto – volvió a tomar la palabra Yoh, quien, aunque había notado el cambió de humor en la pelirosa, había mal entendido aquel gesto."

Anna y Horo Horo suspiraron por lo distraído que el castaño solía ser en algunas ocasiones.

"- De acuerdo – sonrió encantada con Yoh quien en esas ocasiones – a diferencia de los demás – lo notaba tierno."

Esperó hasta que salieron y volvió su mirada al peliazul.

"-¿Cómo esta? – preguntó con calma."

"-Cómodo – respondió tranquilo."

"-El doctor ha pedido que permanezca aquí..."

"-Me lo dijo."

"- ¿No le molesta?."

Horo permaneció pensativo, luego sonrió y cerró sus ojos mientras se acomodaba.

"- Me pondrá bien estar un día en cama."

"- ¿Por qué dice eso? – preguntó extrañada, cuando más bien esperaba una negativa."

"-Tengo una vida muy agitada, un poco de descanso no cae mal."

"- Sin embargo... – murmuró Tamao al mirarle ciertas heridas."

"-No me hizo nada – sonrió – creo que Ren es quien ha salido en peor estado. Es natural – dijo autosuficiente."

Tamao suspiró. Por lo menos agradecía que él estuviese de buen humor.

"-Lamento lo que ha ocurrido."

"-¿Por qué te disculpas? – preguntó al abrir nuevamente sus ojos."

"- Pues... ha sido mi culpa, Ren..."

"- No deberías defenderlo tanto – dijo con una mueca – él es un idiota.-"

"-Pero..."

"-Solo desquitamos algunas cosas – sonrió – es normal que se enfade padeciendo de enormes celos."

"-¿Pe-perdón? – preguntó con sorpresa."

"-Celos – repitió él, quien no notó el rostro de la pelirosa – me sorprende que desees casarte con otra persona cuando es obvio que le importas a ese idiota."

Tamao tragó saliva con dificultad. Aunque las palabras le agradaban, era mejor explicarle todo.

"-N-no, no es así, él... verá usted..."

"-Claro que es así. Le he mencionado cosas como un beso entre nosotros y bajó la guardia de inmediato – comentó como algo trivial."

"-¡¿Qué hizo que?!."

"- Vamos, solo fue una broma, aunque... – sonrió – se molestó bastante – exclamó tocando su mandíbula y recordando el golpe que fue la respuesta de Ren luego de salir de su sorpresa."

"-Pe-pero... usted y yo nunca... – murmuró sonrojada. ¿era posible que Ren se hubiese enfadado por eso?."

"- Es verdad – suspiró y cerró sus ojos – pero tenía que tomar terreno. Pensé que era un niño mimado, pero me lleve una sorpresa, golpea bien."

"-Le aseguro que él piensa lo mismo... – murmuró al recordar los golpes en el peliviolaceo."

"-¿Aunque él no lo admita? – sonrió."

Tamao le secundó. Definitivamente, hablar con aquel joven era mucho mas fácil que con Ren. Sin embargo, la mayoría del tiempo se debía a lo nerviosa que ella se sentía cuando estaba a su lado.

Ya no era una niña, pero se comportaba como tal cuando Ren estaba cerca.

Siguió con Horo Horo toda la tarde, intentando no pensar en la oferta que Ren le había dicho ese día.

Decidió distraerse en la jardinería de inmediato, tratando así de despejar su mente.

"-Tienes energía – dijo una voz conocida tras ella."

"-Yoh – dijo sonriendo - ¿Acaso ya es hora?."

"-Aun no – dijo al acercarse y permanecer de pie mientras ella estaba de rodillas sobre la tierra - ¿no crees que has abierto demasiados agujeros?."

"- ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó extrañada."

"-Por... eso – señaló los más de doce agujeros que pudo contar alrededor de el jardín."

Tamao se ruborizó de inmediato. Quería estar tan despejada que no se dio cuenta de nada.

"-Lo siento – dejó la paleta mientras decidía plantar de una vez."

"-No hay problema si quieres plantar mucho – rió el castaño."

Tamao le sonrió con agrado. Yoh siempre le hacía sentir mejor a pesar de su errores y no se culpaba de haberse enamorado en una ocasión de él.

"- Es curioso – tomó la palabra el castaño – has estado mas tiempo con Horo que con Ren."

Tamao arrojó algunas semillas fuera de uno de los agujeros. ¿Por qué tenía que recordarle ese tema?, se preguntó.

"-Ah... la verdad... ha sido mi culpa que este así.."

"-Ren ha preguntado por ti."

"-¿E-en serio? – preguntó de inmediato al girarse a él y luego sonrojarse por mostrar aquel entusiasmo."

"-Claro – sonrió Yoh – pero, indirectamente – recordó como Ren parecía de mal humor al hablar con él y la rubia en cuanto supo con quien estaba la pelirosa."

"-Ya veo... – murmuró volviendo a su oficio."

"-Me dijo que habías dormido con él el día de la boda."

Tamao golpeó la tierra debido al nerviosismo e intentó no levantar su cabeza.

"-S-solo... pasamos la noche... juntos – dijo sonrojada recordando ese momento. Cuando levantó su vista pudo darse cuenta de la mirada seria de Yoh - ¡No ha pasado nada!."

"-Entiendo... – murmuró algo incomodo por saber la intimidad de la chica, pero quería estar seguro de su salud primero – solo quería saberlo claramente."

"- Te iras pronto... – exclamó despues de un largo silencio. Se mostró desanimada al recordar eso."

"- Si, pero... por un tiempo – sonrió."

Tamao se abstuvo de preguntar por Anna y como iría aquel matrimonio sabiendo que talvez Ren estaba mas interesado en ella.

Calló, no valía la pena, prefería esperar lo mas conveniente para todos.

"-Si algo ocurre, debes contactarte conmigo – sonrió calmo."

"- Lo haré – afirmó la pelirosa sonriendo. Sin embargo, estaba muy pensativa con todo aquello."

"-Por cierto... ¿has rechazado a Usui? – preguntó de golpe al mirar las flores con aire distraído."

"-A-Así es – respondió."

"- Es mejor que no le comentemos nada a nuestra familia. – bostezó un poco – terminaran por obligarte a conocer al tecer sujeto de inmediato."

"-Esta bien – agregó algo preocupada por eso."

"-Lo mejor es que entres, pronto oscurecerá."

"-N-no siento problema con ello."

"- ¿En serio?, pareces estar algo roja – dijo inocentemente sin darse cuenta que Tamao estaba recordando la invitación del peliviolaceo."

"- Estoy bien – sonrió de manera forzada."

"-¿Estas segura?."

"- Completamente – mintió ."

"- Bien – sonrió – pues abrígate un poco, la brisa nocturna podría al final provocarte sueño... – exclamó cuando ella ya estaba de pie - ¿a dónde vas?."

"- Por un abrigo – expresó de inmediato debido al consejo de su hermano. No quería escuchar la palabra dormir, de nuevo."

* * *

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

_**N/A: Y dije que sería largo pero al final... (ejem... haraganería) no me quedó así, bue, tuve cosillas que hacer n ñU**_

_**Bueno, gracias a las personas que lean y a las que dejan comentarios. **_

_**Naomi shimamura zori:.:.:shi no hime:. conchito:..:..akane tokugawa:.:.alchemist souma:.:.himeko:.:ishi dora:.:.meens asakura:.:.asuka ishida:.:.flores negras y tenshi no aí ( que siempre me apoya)**_

_**Espero este cap les guste a pesar de corto y ya no prometo que el otro será largo (aunque lo intentaré) a no ser que este segura de... mis ánimos hehe.**_

_**Cuidense y hasta luego.**_


	19. Orquidea

_**Incoherente corazón.**_

_Cáp.19: Orquídea._

* * *

_Pudo darse cuenta de cómo Ren había depositado su chaqueta azul en el piso de aquella bodega._

_Sintió el suelo en cuanto él la depositó ahí y cuando él se posó sobre ella._

_En esos momentos, como anhelaba ser besada por esos labios pero, sabía perfectamente que él nunca lo hacía y parecía odiar ese único contacto con ella. _

Observando aquellos ojos dorados no pudo más que desearlo nuevamente y ponerse nerviosa.

_Pudo sentir cuando Ren comenzó a besar su cuello, provocando que pequeños gemidos escaparan de sus labios pero de pronto gimió con más fuerza al sentir que las manos de Ren pasaban de sus muslos bajo la falda hasta invadir su entrepierna._

_Murmuró su nombre varias veces pero él susurró a su oído algo de no gritar y recordar que podían descubrirlos._

_Aun con aquel placer, recordó que estaban en aquella bodega y que estaban dentro del hogar del abuelo de Ren, debido a la fiesta que Jun había ofrecido gracias al éxito de Ren en un problema familiar que lo obligó a permanecer casi tres semanas separado de ella y ahora, ese era el resultado de tan larga espera._

_Tamao gimió, por eso estaban ahí, solo se miraron por momentos y ambos parecían de acuerdo en haber perdido el control._

_Pronto ella fue partidaria de cada acción hasta que al final, desnuda junto a él en el mismo estado, no pudo más, y quedó profundamente dormida._

"-¡Tamao! – volvió a llamar Jun obligándola a salir de sus pensamientos – pregunté si deseabas más té."

"-¿Ah?, S-si, por favor – exclamó nerviosa al recordar aquello en presencia de Jun."

"- Creo que estas resfriada por quedarte tanto tiempo fuera, estas roja y no dejas de temblar – sirvió más té sin reparar mas en ella – creo recordar que Yoh te advirtió de estar fuera."

Tamao le miró avergonzada y miró la taza de Té entre sus manos.

¿Cómo fue que recordó ese "acontecimiento" en ese momento?.

"-L-lo lamento, creo que la partida de mi hermano me tiene... un poco distraída – dijo sonriendo con dificultad al mencionarlo."

"-Podría ser – sonrió Jun – o puede también el hecho que estas sorprendida por eso – señaló la pequeña maceta donde se encontraba aquella orquídea amarilla."

Tamao dirigió su mirada a ella. Era lo que tanto había querido desde que la vio cuando salió junto a Ren y ahora gracias a un repartidor, la tenía frente a ella.

Al principio pensó que sería un error pero el joven había dicho que la flor había sido pedido del señor Tao, lo que la obligaba a pensar ¿sería el presente para ella o solo para gusto de él?. Aunque no gustara tanto de las flores como ella, era posible que esa en especifico sí.

Tamao se llenó de esperanza y emoción ante aquella minúscula posibilidad y tomo el pedido con anhelo y cuidado.

Pensó en las acciones de Ren, sobre lo bondadoso que se mostraba en ocasiones con ella ¿era aquel otro de esos momentos raros?.

De pronto volvió a recordar ese "acontecimiento" y se ruborizó.

Así que así era como había recordado todo desde un principio. Tamao se avergonzó al recordar haber despertado en una habitación luego de su experiencia en la bodega y encontrar al anciano Ching junto a Jun, quienes le miraban preocupados.

"_- ¿Estas seguro que no esta enferma? – preguntó el anciano con seriedad a Ren quien estaba en el marco de la puerta de brazos cruzados."_

_Tamao frotó sus ojos, se movió en aquella cama y se dio cuenta que cada prenda sobre ella estaba perfectamente colocada._

"_- Ren nos dijo que te desmayaste – dijo el anciano preocupado - ¿has estado enferma últimamente?."_

_Ella se ruborizó pensando en la causa del desmayo y que aquello no fue provocado por una enfermedad._

"-Solo esta exhausta – Exclamó Ren mirándola con atracción y sonriendo muy levemente - ¿no es así?."

_Ella asintió de inmediato, estaba avergonzada por mentirles a ellos, pero no había otra manera, sin olvidar que era posible que Ren la hubiese vestido para salir de esa bodega y volver a la recepción. Se apenaba más notando como él la miraba y de seguro lo recordaba._

Aun habiendo pasado mucho tiempo desde ese hecho, no podía olvidar los atrevimientos que Ren y ella cometían por esa tracción innegable entre ambos.

Por lo menos... Ren la quería de ese modo, se decía. Sin embargo había sufrido mucho al ser conformista con esa idea.

Ren no la quería en realidad, debía de darse por vencida, y pensar que aquel regalo, era de seguro por lastima y remordimiento, aunque él lo negara tantas veces.

"-Me cuesta creerlo – murmuró Jun."

"-Pues... él me ha dado muchas cosas de jardinería... es posible que esto sea igual – dijo Tamao tratando de mostrarse desinteresada."

"- ¿Es eso enserio? – preguntó Jun sorprendida."

"- Si... – murmuró."

"-No sabía nada de eso... – estudió a Tamao. Le parecía sorprendente que su hermano se comportase amable con ella aun cuando decía odiarla. Aunque admitía que su hermano era bondadoso, eran momentos extraños."

"- Él oculta muchas cosas - Dijo Tamao sin pensar haciendo reaccionar a Jun a tan simple comentario."

¿Era posible que los actos de Ren tuviesen otros trasfondos? Por lo menos, esta vez ella quedó profundamente intrigada.

"-¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Tamao extrañada por su silencio."

"- Nada – sonrió enigmáticamente – solo... analizaba cosas."

"-Ya veo... – murmuró la joven volviendo su vista a la taza de té – mi hermano tenía cierta prisa por irse ¿verdad? – sonrió, tratando así de cambiar de tema."

"-Creo que es normal, después de todo es su luna de miel."

Tamao guardó silencio. ¿Qué clase de relación le aguardaba a su hermano si su esposa quería a otra persona?. Y lo que era peor, parecía que ese querer era correspondido por esa susodicha persona. Tanto ella como su hermano eran solo intrusos, les gustase o no.

* * *

Ren despertó justo al anochecer. No estaba seguro que horas podrían ser pero sentía que había descansando lo suficiente.

Se sentó con dificultad en la cama, tratando así de salir de ella con cuidado. Encendió una lámpara a su lado y miró hacía la ventana. Probablemente era muy tarde y Tamao se había negado a dormir con él.

Sería muy obvio, se dijo, no debía sentirse extrañamente... ¿triste?. Rió con arrogancia y amargura para sí, aquellos sentimientos eran un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

Recordó de pronto a Yoh y Anna, que en aquellos momentos ya debían haberse marchado. Le había parecido increíble como un asunto obligado, paso a ser algo añorado por aquellos dos.

Sus dudas se presentaban aun con eso, pero decidió levantarse y olvidarse, estaba seguro que no dormiría mucho lo que quedaba de la noche y era mejor que caminase un poco.

Frotó sus cabellos he intentó incorporarse.

"- ¡Maldita sea! – dijo furioso al llevar una mano a su costado al sentir aquella punzada de dolor - ¡Maldito Usui!."

Él y solo él era el responsable de muchas cosas, pensó con resentimiento hacia el peliazul, y una de ellas eran aquellos acercamientos con Tamao. No le soportaba en absoluto, no le importaba que le culpara de asesinato, aunque tuviese base para hacerlo¡él no debía meterse con su esposa!.

Quedó quieto por momentos. Sabía que no tenía derechos sobre ella pero... quería tenerlos, ansiaba tener ese poder que le obligase a ella negar todo contacto con otro supuesto candidato a su mano.

"-¡Es un idiota y un maldito!- dijo amargado al recordar las palabras del peliazul antes de bajar la guardia y que le propiciase aquel golpe que casi lo deja inconsciente."

"- ¿Maldices a Horo Horo? – escuchó de pronto aquella voz que le tomó por sorpresa al no percatarse que estaba en aquella misma habitación."

Sabía de quien era aquella voz. Intentó mantenerse frió al levantar su mirada y observarla.

Ahí estaba, Tamao con un camisón blanco de mangas cortas que cubría casi por completo sus pies.

Se maldijo mentalmente al sentir un estremecimiento¡ella vestía como una monja puritana y él... ¿se excitaba?!. No cabía duda que aquello era demasiado.

Tamao mientras tanto se regañaba a si misma¿por qué no hacía caso a su cerebro y se alejaba de ahí?, lo mas difícil había sido que la respuesta le llegó muy rápido ¿a quien quería engañar si eso lo deseaba?.

Se puso nerviosa pensando en que pensaría Ren si se diese cuenta de aquello, seguramente sería otra arma que él usaría cruelmente como antes.

Trató de tranquilizarse a sí misma ya que había venido con un traje muy conservador que a diferencia de sus otras prendas que solo le cubrían hasta un poco mas de la rodilla, este era de verdad reservado. La pregunta era, si este era ese caso ¿ porque sentía que Ren la estaba mirando con una intensidad como si estuviese desnuda?.

"- Si, le estaba insultando – respondió tratando de desviar su mirada."

"- No le insultabas, le maldecías – dijo casi con nerviosismo."

"- ¿Hay alguna diferencia? – preguntó con arrogancia."

"-Pues... no deberías hacerlo, tu le has causado muchos problemas... – murmuró ella."

"- ¿Yo lo hice? – preguntó con desdén."

"- Así es."

"- Te aseguro que el único problema has sido tu – respondió con frialdad. Guardó silencio esperando la respuesta de ella."

"-...¡Bien! – respondió ella rápidamente mientras cerraba fuertemente sus ojos y se volvía a la puerta tras ella."

Había sido un error venir y ahora lo sabía. Ren no parecía darle tregua y ella que solo deseaba cuidarlo un poco.

Intentó girar la perilla de inmediato pero pudo apreciar como una mano se posó en la puerta como si la empujara para que esta no fuese abierta. Lentamente soltó el picaporte y se giró a Ren quien parecía mantener su peso en aquella mano apoyada en la puerta.

Le había sorprendido la velocidad con la que se acercó pero pronto se dio cuenta que a Ren se le dificultaba mucho. Su respiración era agitada y no parecía querer estar de pie.

"- ¡Ren! – le llamó ella preocupada, olvidándose por completo que saldría – es mejor que vuelvas a la cama."

Fue cuando ella tomó la iniciativa e intentó sostenerlo con sus brazos hasta ayudarle a regresar a la cama e increíblemente este no protestó lo cual la preocupó enserio.

"- ¿Estas...?."

"- Has venido después de todo – dijo al tocar su costado y tratar de calmar el malestar – eso significa que has aceptado."

"- E-estas mal, es mejor que descanses y..."

"- Responde – exigió con peligrosa calma."

"- ¡No quedaba alternativa! – soltó de inmediato, desviando su mirada."

"- Te aseguro que si estuviese en condiciones, de verdad no te quedara alternativa – se mostró campante con cierta sonrisa de satisfacción."

"- ¡Me-me hubiese negado! – respondió en voz alta tratando de controlar su respiración ante lo que Ren había dicho."

Ren se encogió de hombros como si aquello no interesara. Ya que después de todo lo hubiese hecho.

"- ¿Se han marchado ya? – preguntó de presto cambian el tema para sorpresa de Tamao."

"- ¿Marchado?."

"- Anna e Yoh – dijo al mirarle directamente justo cuando ella intentaba tranquilizarse."

Tamao quedó en silencio. ¿Ren extrañaría a la rubia?, esa pregunta no dejó de vagar por su cabeza, ahora mas que nunca.

"- ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó él luego de ver el silencio en el que se había sumergido Tamao."

"- Las diez... si no me equivoco – murmuró."

Ren llevó una mano en su cabeza y se recostó. Y él que había pensado que había dormido toda la noche.

"- ¿Cómo esta el idiota de al lado?."

"- ¡Ren! – le llamó ella por sus palabras."

"- Solo responde – pidió cuando miró el techo de la habitación."

"-E-esta mejor que tu – le afirmó ella."

"- Tuvo suerte – murmuró molesto."

"- ¡Se han lastimado! – dijo Tamao en voz alta como si quisiese hacer entender a Ren aquello – de verdad... esto ha sido..."

"- Tu culpa – repitió Ren con seriedad mientras Tamao intentaba dirigir aquellas palabras."

"- Por eso... lo he rechazado – dijo ella con firmeza – por eso..."

No concluyó al sentir como Ren la halaba hacia sí tomándola del brazo y obligándola a caer sentada sobre la cama junto a él mientras él le rodeaba con sus brazos para que no se moviese.

"- Ya era hora – exclamó con seriedad – ese sujeto me estaba sacando de mis casillas."

"- ¿A-apenas sacándote de tus casillas? – trató de sonar irónica mientras intentaba alejarse de aquella cercanía que la ponía nerviosa, sin embargo, Ren no deseaba soltarla."

"- ¡Te lastimaré! – protestó nerviosa al moverse un poco y empujarlo cerca de las costillas."

"- Entonces no te muevas – respondió."

"- Entonces debes soltarme- pidió con impotencia."

"- ¿A que le temes? – preguntó sin la menor intención de obedecerla."

"- ¡ A nada! – respondió cerrando sus ojos con fuerza."

"- Ten en claro que no te haría daño... no ahora – murmuró contra los labios de ella sintiendo de pronto el aliento de ambos mezclados."

"- Ren...no – intentó detenerlo pero el beso se llevó a cabo dejándola nuevamente indefensa."

Ren le besaba con maestría y ternura al acariciar sus labios. Le gustaba, no podía negar que le gustaban esas caricias intimas en su boca haciendo que rápidamente rodeara el cuello de él para sentirlo cerca.

Ren mientras tanto pensaba en otras cosas. Ella aun le respondía con ahínco y eso le animó para profundizar el beso. Talvez, se dijo, aun podía tenerla solo para él.

Acarició su cintura con calma pero al sentir con más cercanía los pechos de ella sobre su cuerpo rompió el beso de inmediato.

Ambos agitados, Tamao por el beso y él por la intensidad con la que deseaba tocarla.

"- No podemos seguir... aun – dijo tocando su frente."

"- ¿A-aun? – repitió sonrojándose por aquello."

Ren se volvió a ella y no pudo evitar sonreír con cierta malicia.

"- Aun – repitió con mas firmeza."

"- Pero... yo..."

"- Tamao – le llamó acercando su rostro al de él tomándola por la barbilla – yo...- estaba dispuesto, esta vez quería decírselo pero ella parecía rehuir su mirada. Aun. necesitaba transmitirle confianza, aun faltaba para ello. – deseo que duermas aquí..- dijo al final al no tener suficiente valor para hacerlo."

Tamao guardó silencio. Pensaba que Ren discutiría el beso o algo más. Lo quería demasiado y hubiese querido tener esperanzas en aquel momento, pero él solo volvió a pedirle que durmiese ahí.

Asintió sonrojándose logrando que él se acomodara y ella le acompañara a su lado. Se sonrojó aun más cuando él le abrazó.

Era demasiado extraño y aquella actitud le tomó por sorpresa, pero se aferró a él del pecho, lo suficiente para no depositar peso en él y no lastimarlo. Deseaba en aquel momento, que él diese un indicio de quererla por lo menos solo un poco.

* * *

"- Si, he dormido bien ¿qué tal usted? – preguntó Jun por le teléfono al haber recibido temprano esa llamada."

"- Perfectamente – se escuchó de la otra línea. - ¿ Que hay de Ren?, necesito hablar con él."

"- Pues él aun... – comenzó Jun pero notó cuando él arreglaba una camisa de color blanco y bajaba las escaleras. - ¡Ren! – le llamó."

"- Antes que digas algo, estoy bien – suspiró ante la mirada de su hermana."

"- Pero..."

"- Solo me duele si hago mucho esfuerzo – respondió."

"- Bien, supongo que necesitabas solo dormir cómodamente – sonrió Jun."

"- Si... dormir – respondió Ren al sonreír enigmáticamente para ella."

"- Bien, por cierto, al teléfono esta el abuelo, necesita hablar contigo."

La mirada de Ren cambió de calma a seriedad mientras tomaba el auricular.

Jun suspiró pero se levantó para dejarlo solo. Subió los escalones y decidió ver si Tamao había despertado para así poder visitar a Usui.

Se acercó a la habitación de ella pero notó como la habitación de su hermano estaba levemente abierta.

Sonrió y se acercó para cerrarla, pero su sorpresa fue grande al ver en la habitación a Tamao y específicamente en la cama de su hermano, cómodamente dormida.

"- Vaya descanso... Ren – murmuró Jun sonriendo y negando con la cabeza."

Pudo notar cuando Tamao comenzaba a moverse y despertarse. Primero pareció revisar su lado y al darse cuenta que nadie estaba, tomó asiento con rapidez.

"- Buenos días – sonrió Jun – no debes exaltarte tanto."

"- Buenos días... – murmuró Tamao aun somnolienta."

"- ¿Has dormido bien con mi hermano?."

"- Si – respondió sonriendo aunque al darse cuenta de sus palabras y de cómo Jun estaba en el marco de la puerta se sonrojó completamente - ¡y-yo, no¡es decir, solo...!."

Jun rió de buena gana ante las facciones de Tamao.

"- Lo... lamento. – dijo al final."

" – No tienes que disculparte – sonrió Jun emocionada por se la segunda vez que encontraba a Tamao en la misma habitación de Ren – solo deseaba saber si habías despertado para ver a Horo Horo."

"- Ayer por la noche... quise darle las buenas noches – hizo memoria la pelirosada – pero...cuando entré estaba dormido."

"- Ha tomado muy enserio lo del reposo."

"- Así es – sonrió Tamao, no obstante cayó en cuenta del factor que la obligó a despertarse – Ren... ¿dónde esta? – preguntó."

"- Esta abajo – respondió."

"- ¿Abajo?."

"- Él esta bien, pudo caminar hasta ahí. Solo está al teléfono – expresó ante la preocupación de la pelirosa."

"- Pero... ayer él..."

"- Supongo que se levantó con mas entusiasmo – Jun le envió una mirada de complicidad haciendo apenar a Tamao – además, habla con el abuelo."

"- Entiendo... – murmuró ella – yo no he hablado con él desde..."

"- Desde hace mucho – concluyó Jun por ella – pero la razón de que yo esté aquí no fue solo mi decisión, también fue una petición personal de él."

"- Es verdad... – murmuró Tamao sabiendo que antes de la llegada de Jun o la de su hermano, solo ella, Ren y algunos encargados del lugar pasaban dentro de aquel hogar, pero desde que ocurrió aquel accidente todo pareció volverse menos tenso."

". Muy bien, entonces es mejor que te arregles – sonrió Jun."

* * *

Ese anciano lo había metido en un problema de nuevo.

Los asuntos del consejo familiar, bien podrían resolverse solos pero, ahora ¿ el anciano deseaba su opinión?, aquello era muy extraño y todo se debía a que durante toda su vida ellos siempre habían tomado decisiones sin su consentimiento provocando con ello grandes problemas debido a su temperamento y rebeldía.

Cuando de verdad se lo proponía, nadie le hacía cambiar de parecer a excepción de su hermana y recientemente de Tamao.

Recordar que por aquella razón la odiaba tiempo atrás era para él una especie de protección. Ella influenciaba muchas cosas en él y no podía comprender porque sucedía exactamente, hasta ahora.

¿Qué le hubiese respondido ella de haberle dicho aquella confesión la noche anterior?.

No lo sabía, de lo único que estaba seguro es lo que hubiese pasado si ellos hubiesen estado completamente sanos.

Por lo menos, estaba seguro que Tamao no era completamente indiferente a él pero intentaba resistirse y era aquella resistencia que quería derribar.

Había terminado de desayunar y se puso de pie saliendo del comedor, debía avisar que se iría por algunas semanas para ayudar a su abuelo.

Caminó hacía la sala y se detuvo al divisar aquella orquídea amarilla siendo llevada por una de las criadas.

La mujer notó el interés de Ren y con respetó se dirigió a él.

"- Eh... creo que es obsequio de la señora – expuso – ella estaba muy feliz al recibirlo, estaba muy agradecida con usted."

La expresión de Ren fue la de completa seriedad " _¡no quedaba alternativa!" _recordó esas palabras de Tamao así que concluyó que a eso se debía.

La mujer notó que la expresión de Ren era sin emoción alguna y se sorprendió que mirase aquella orquídea con intensidad.

"- Puede seguir – exclamó Ren con aquella voz frívola que no la hizo decir más."

* * *

"- Te ha gustado tu estancia – Dijo Jun divertida."

"- Lo suficiente – agregó Horo al darle un vistazo a la habitación – creo que es la habitación mas alegre de la casa."

Tamao se sonrojó por el comentario. Tanto ella como Jun estaban al lado de la cama mientras el peliazul se arreglaba.

Al haber llegado a la habitación, se encontraron con él ya despierto.

"- Es de suponer que tienes muchas cualidades Tamao – sonrió."

"- Así lo creo – secundó Jun al mirarla."

"- Bueno...yo solo..."

"- Creo que serás de esas personas que podrán decorar las habitaciones de sus hijos sin ayuda – agregó divertido aunque el efecto fue el contrario. El rostro de Tamao se ensombreció mientras Jun le miraba con preocupación."

Horo, al ver su error, aclaró su garganta.

"- Tamao yo..."

"- ¿No sabes cuando callarte? . escuchó aquella voz frívola desde la puerta haciendo que todos miraran hacia esa dirección – no tienes mucho tacto – dijo arrogante."

"- Y tu – respondió Horo frunciendo el entrecejo – no tienes escrúpulos."

Aquellas palabras habían sido suficientes para que ambas miradas se mandaran mensajes de rencor.

"- ¡Ya basta! – dijo firmemente Jun haciendo que Ren desistiese primero."

Tamao mientras tanto, se daba cuenta que Ren pasaba su mirada por todos los presentes a excepción de ella.

"- Pensé que te había dejado invalido por mas tiempo – dijo el peliazul con clara intención de retarlo."

"- No has tenido mucha suerte – habló con arrogancia."

"- Francamente.. – dijo Horo con resentimiento – deberías estar muerto."

Tamao y Jun se sobresaltaron al mismo tiempo. La pelirosa miró a Ren con preocupación y dudas.

"- No creo que seas el único que piensa así – Dijo Ren sin inmutarse."

"- Claro, pero los demás se han obligado a mantener relaciones con tu familia o... simplemente han muerto – afirmó con desdén – lo mismo que hiciste con algunas de mis tierras llevándote con ello la vida de..."

"- ¡Suficiente! – habló Ren molesto – recuerda donde estas. Si soy asesino como dices¿no deberías temer que estas en su guarida? – le miró alzando una ceja – podrías perder la cabeza."

Horo perdió el control en aquel instante y si no hubiese sido por Tamao quien lo había tomado del brazo, se hubiese abalanzado sobre Ren.

La notó preocupada y tensa y tuvo en mente que ella no tenía la culpa de toda la mala fama que seguía a Ren.

"- En realidad, solo venía a avisar algo a mi hermana y a... Tamao – dudó en llamarla de otra manera."

"- ¿Aviso? – preguntó Tamao."

"- Estaré fuera por tiempo indefinido – observó a su hermana tratando de no concentrarse en Tamao – ese anciano necesita de mi presencia para algo en especial."

"- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Jun extrañada ante la supuesta razón de Ren ¿es que acaso el consejo no tomaba decisiones sin el consentimiento de él¿qué sucedía ahora?."

Tamao le observó incrédula ¿por qué se iba ahora? Justo ahora que ella pensaba...

"- Eso era todo – se giró – alistaré mis cosas – dijo antes de salir."

Horo Horo estaba sin comprender mucho, pero puso sentir cuando Tamao se alejó de él para seguir el mismo camino de Ren.

"- ¡Ren! – le llamó en el pasillo, deteniéndolo de inmediato - ¿cuándo... volverás?."

"- No lo se – respondió frió."

"- Pero... yo pensé..."

"- Por cierto – interrumpió la conversación de ella – esa flor es tuya."

Tamao se puso nerviosa y sonrió internamente.

"- Muchas... gracias."

"- No te preocupes – dijo en tono sarcástico – me lo agradeciste anoche, pero eso ya pasó – hablaba en tono frío."

"- Ren... – murmuró extrañada por su actitud."

"-Bien, me voy – expresó con seriedad – me hará bien alejarme de aquí."

Tamao calló de inmediato ¿qué ocurría¿por qué estaba tan frívolo con ella?.

Siempre que Ren iniciaba alguna esperanza, él mismo la desmoronaba.

"- Tonto... – murmuró dolida, reteniendo las nuevas lagrimas que se habían acumulado nuevamente por culpa de él."

* * *

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

_**Esta vez, la actualización fue mas o menos rápida.**_

_**Espero que el cap guste de quien quiera leerlo (ya es disco rayado esto).**_

_**Gracias a los comentarios de:**_

_**Conchito:.:meens asakura:.:.drake dark:.:.alchemist souma:.:shi no hime:.:naomi shimamura:.:.akane tokugawa.**_

_**Espero que esta vez el cap no les parezca corto. Y bueno... nada mas que decir hehe**_

_**Hasta luego.**_


	20. Un momento eterno

_**Incoherente corazón.**_

_Cáp.20: Un momento eterno._

* * *

No tenía derecho, entonces ¿por qué no podía evitar enfadarse?.

Tamao tenía todo el derecho de hacer aquello pero su orgullo era muy grande para dejarlo pasar.

No quería que ella se acercara a él solo por un simple pago pero¿ que más podía esperar?.

Estaba empacando algunas cosas personales cuando se detuvo.

Tamao había escuchado toda su conversación con el peliazul. Suponiendo que ella supiese todo sobre aquello de lo cual le culpaba Usui, era seguro que lo despreciara y comenzara a temerle si es que no lo hacía ya.

Increíblemente, a pesar que ella parecía aun atraída a él, no sabía explicar exactamente si ella le temía en realidad o no. Pasó durante tanto tiempo ignorando lo que ella sentía que justo ahora le era difícil saber lo que en realidad pensaba ella.

Miró detenidamente su maleta sobre la cama.¿Y si alejarse era lo correcto?, aunque la quisiera a su lado ¿no era mejor apartarse de su camino para siempre?.

Presionó su puño ante tal pensamiento. Empacó el resto de sus cosas y salió de su habitación.

Caminó por el pasillo, peleando consigo mismo ante el impulso de acercarse a la habitación de Tamao.

"- La verdad es que no fue intencional – comenzó Horo."

Tamao se encontraba sentada sobre su cama, escuchándole en silencio.

"- No te preocupes – se adelantó Jun – no ha sido tu culpa."

"- No – interrumpió Tamao – esto ha sido mi..."

"- Culpa de Ren – dijo Usui con seriedad."

"- Pero... – intentó hablar Tamao."

"-Pienso que debería dejarte en paz. Pienso que no será conveniente que pases mas tiempo con él. Deberías aceptar mi proposición – dijo Horo Horo para sorpresa de Ren quien al acercarse a la habitación, escuchaba todo."

Ren sabía que no tenía derecho a entrometerse, lo sabía, pero aun así lo hizo.

Tamao había escuchado sorprendida las palabras de Horo Horo pero se interrumpió al divisar a Ren con cara de pocos amigos.

Ella comenzó a observarle con angustia, tristeza y cariño; un sentimiento que la hizo enfadarse al no poder evitarlo.

"- ¿Qué quieres ahora? – preguntó el peliazul a la defensiva."

"- Hablar a solas con mi esposa – acentuó la palabra furioso"

Jun le miró incrédula pero, luego observó la vulnerabilidad de Tamao y se negó rotundamente.

"- No creo que sea buena idea."

Ren la observó sin inmutarse.

"- Será por poco tiempo. Me iré pronto – respondió él al meter las manos en su bolsillo."

Jun permaneció en silencio al igual que Tamao. Esta no notó ningún cambio en la pelirosa pero, sabia que entre Horo y Ren no habría tanto control.

Jun se puso de pie tomando por sorpresa a Tamao cuando se acercó al peliazul.

"- Solo hablará con ella – dijo Jun calmando a Horo Horo – si algo ocurre, vendremos pronto – exclamó sonriéndole a Tamao."

Ren no pudo evitar enfadarse ¿ la defendían de él?. A pesar que miró a su hermana con seriedad esta le devolvió el gesto con dureza cuando salió junto con Usui quien no parecía complacido con aquella idea.

Ren se mostró incrédulo al recordar esa mirada severa en su hermana.

"- ¿Qué es lo quieres? – dijo Tamao al desviar su mirada."

Ren le miró con calma al notar que por la apariencia de su rostro y ojos, debía haber llorado.

Intentó acercarse pero Tamao se puso de pie para alejarse.

Ren no quiso aparentar que aquel acto le había sorprendido y causado otro sentimiento que no quería analizar.

De pronto, frunció el entrecejo. Ahora él iba a decirle que la dejaría en paz por fin, pero por lo menos, antes de eso, se acercaría una vez más a ella, le gustase o no.

Y así lo hizo al rodearla con sus brazos por la cintura para que no escapara.

Tamao intentó alejarse pero, al saber que aquello era inútil ante la fuerza de él, dejó escapar sollozos y algunas lagrimas.

Ren se llevó una sorpresa ante esa reacción, ahora su pregunta era ¿cómo tranquilizarla?. Su cuerpo le exigía algo pero él se negaba a obedecerlo.

Suspiró y hundió su rostro en el cuello de ella haciéndola estremecer con el contacto sin darse cuenta siquiera.

Ren notó que por un momento se detuvo y levantó su cabeza. Le observó con detenimiento provocando en ella un color gracioso en su rostro.

Ella, sin embargo, estaba nerviosa y temerosa por las extrañas actitudes de él. Simplemente no lo comprendía.

En medió de un sollozo intentó pedirle que se alejara, pero no salió más nada de su boca al sentir a Ren invadiéndola de un solo golpe con la suya.

Tamao, debido a la sorpresa, permaneció inmóvil incluso cuando Ren succionó su labio inferior y la hizo gemir sin percatarse de ello.

Él comenzaba a acariciar sus labios con los propios haciéndola perder la cordura obligándose a acercase más a él al sentir que sus piernas flaqueaban.

Ren tomó las manos que la joven tenía sobre su pecho para intentar separarlo, he hizo que las colocara alrededor de su cuello.

Sin oponerse a esa maravillosa sensación, se dejó hacer y le rodeó con mas fuerza mientras él acariciaba su espalda.

Comenzó a embriagarse por aquella cercanía deseando de pronto que no se detuviera.

Para Ren, era increíble como había llegado ahí, solo con la intención de despedirse por fin y ahora provocó en ambos el deseo de tocarse. Podía estar seguro que era mutuo gracias al abandono con que Tamao le correspondía.

Él gimió, no pudo evitarlo en cuanto Tamao se arqueó a él y le hizo perder el control.

Era aquello, se dijo Tamao, era reprimir aquel impulso de tocarse lo que los volvía tan irritantes sobre todo, sospechaba, con Ren.

La levantó en brazos logrando separarse por segundos mientras observaba que el rostro de la pelirosa mostraba ojos perezosos y de cierto embeleso haciendo que Ren maldijese por lo bajo debido a lo débil que podía ser ante esa imagen.

La depositó en la cama y la miró con posesividad e impotencia. La quería para él pero... ¿estaba en lo correcto?.

Colocó sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza de Tamao y le observó con detenimiento tratando de aclarar su mente y saber que hacer en aquel instante.

Tamao se sintió extraña ante aquella mirada escrutadora. Levantó sus manos hacía él y lo llamó con ansias, perdida en aquellas sensaciones, logrando causar una gran sorpresa y excitación en él.

Depositó solo lo necesario de su peso sobre ella y la besó sin dar un poco de tregua a los pulmones de ella besándola con insistencia después de tanto tiempo.

Para Tamao, todos sus problemas habían desaparecido y no existía nada más que ese momento, arqueándose de nuevo al sentir como Ren acariciaba sus curvas sobre su ropa.

Este comenzó su inspección acariciando los muslos de la joven sin dejar de besarla, sintiendo de nuevo aquella piel tersa que tanto le atraía.

Levantó poco a poco la falda de el vestido que ella portaba, notando como de pronto ella le retenía.

"- Ren... – murmuró ella negando con su cabeza."

Él estaba perdido y no tomó en cuenta aquel murmullo de la joven que solo lograba encenderlo más.

La calló besándola con anhelo logrando que el final, ella desistiera en su intento de llamarle.

En realidad ya nada le importaba a él, solo quería tenerla nuevamente y que estuvieran lo más cerca posible.

Se separó por un momento, admirando la belleza de la joven mientras se encontrase así de excitante. Sus labios hinchados por su posesión, regalando a la vista ese color rosa que adornaba sus mejillas de igual manera, mientras sus ojos se mostraban hambrientos y expectantes mientras intentaba regular su respiración.

La tendría, se decía mentalmente al volver a besarla y levantar aquel sencillo vestido hasta la altura de sus senos, quienes, a pesar del sostén que les cubría, estaban tensos y listos para él.

Los acarició con cuidado hasta tomarlos por completo con la palma de su mano.

Aquello fue suficiente para que Tamao se perdiese en la intensidad de su placer.

Ella lo necesitaba, lo quería en aquel momento, y no se dio cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta hasta que logró divisar la sonrisa de Ren mientras se inclinaba a ella.

".- Siento lo mismo... – murmuró en su oído haciéndola estremecer nuevamente aunque no se esperó gemir tan alto al sentir la dureza de Ren rozándole su vientre."

Estiró sus manos hasta tratar de quitarle la camisa con manos temblorosas.

El resto fue sin lugar a dudas, algo muy confuso para ella, cuando se dio cuenta que estaban completamente expuestos ante el otro mientras Ren exploraba su parte mas intima con dedos curiosos hasta hacerla sollozar.

Cuando la sintió tan lista para él, decidió penetrarla con ardor haciéndola gemir de gozo y... ¿dolor?.

Fue en aquel instante donde su razonamiento comenzó a manifestarse provocando que sus ojos se abrieran en grande.

Tamao aun estaba en recuperación y él...

Intentó incorporarse, pero ella le tenía muy bien sujeto con sus brazos logrando que él se acercarse nuevamente a ella para besar sus labios con calma y limpiar una lagrima que salía de una de sus ojos.

"- No podemos... – le escuchó murmurar ella en medio de su sumisión – aun no – dijo Ren con calma poco inusitada en él acompañada de...¿preocupación?."

A Tamao le sorprendió aquel tono en él, pero una punzada de dolor la hizo distraerse y cerrar sus ojos con fuerza.

Ren salió de ella despacio hasta lograr sentarse poco a poco a su lado y ayudar a que ella tomase asiento mientras cubría parte de sus cuerpos con la sabana.

Estando tan cansada y frustrada por la repentina retirada de Ren, al calmar aquel deseo, se vio abrazada por Ren quien podía sentirlo desnudo cerca de ella.

"- N-No... – dijo al sonrojarse y sentir la vergüenza de sus actos."

"- Ha sido mi culpa – Dijo Ren con seriedad mientras la sostenía con fuerza por la cintura para que estuviese a su lado sentada, le gustase o no – te... he lastimado – murmuró furioso consigo mismo al ver las pequeñas gotas de sangre en la sabana."

Tamao se ruborizo e inclinó su cabeza. De pronto se sentía embelesada por aquella extraña muestra de preocupación.

Ren entonces, apartó uno de los mechones que caían en el rostro de ella

"- Ha pasado tiempo desde la ultima vez... – murmuró frunciendo el entrecejo mientras Tamao se sonrojaba al entender a que se refería – no pude frenar nada. Tengo que llamar a Fausto."

"-¿Fausto? – repitió ella."

Ren apartó la sabana de él y buscó su pantalón haciendo que Tamao se apenase por la visión de su cuerpo aunque no podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

"- Así es. no seguimos sus indicaciones. Lo hemos hecho antes de lo acordado.. ."

"- Pe-pero.. – desvió su mirada justo cuando él se giraba y abrochaba su pantalón. No deseaba que él se diese cuenta que lo observaba con tanta atención."

"- Y si hubiésemos seguido, estarías peor – dijo con firmeza, regañándose a sí mismo y en parte a la pelirosa quien no protestó. Luego de pensarlo, esbozó una leve sonrisa maliciosa."

Tamao se ruborizó al mirarlo. Gracias a ese error, desvió su mirada nuevamente.

Podría negarlo pero aquello de nada serviría si efectivamente él y ella estaban concientes del momento en que se abandonó a sus brazos ¿no tenía vergüenza? Se preguntó mentalmente ¿cómo podía dejarse tocar aun por él?.

Se hacía las misma preguntas y su cabeza le respondía siempre con la misma respuesta habiendo ocasiones en que intentase negárselo a sí misma.

"- No puedo marcharme ahora – exclamó autosuficiente y de pronto una alegría interna se hizo presenta al saber que había una excusa para quedarse ahí."

Tamao por su parte, pensaba de la misma manera y no pudo evitar que su respiración se agitara por la idea.

Cuando Ren la observó con detenimiento, Tamao se cubrió más con la sabana.

Era cierto que Ren se había detenido por su protesta al dolor, pero... ¿era posible que sus cicatrices intervinieran también?.

"- Pues deberías irte – intentó sonar despreocupada."

"- No – dijo con firmeza – necesito saber si estas bien."

"- Lo-lo estoy – dudó ante su incomodidad."

"- Claro que no... – interrumpió él al tomar su barbilla y obligarle a mirarlo – he ido demasiado lejos..."

Tamao le miró sorprendida. Ren parecía cansado y melancólico al decir aquello.

"- ¿Planeabas esto al venir aquí? – preguntó ella tragando saliva con dificultad."

"- No – afirmó observándole con escrutinio y cierta altivez. Algo que sencillamente ella no comprendió – pero aun así... yo..."

De pronto, ella no quiso escuchar una respuesta desagradable, así que hizo lo que sus pensamientos pedían.

"- Me pondré bien. Sal ahora."

Ren le miró en silencio. Sonrió con cansancio y se maldijo mentalmente ante su mala suerte. Estaba por decírselo pero aquella interrupción lo hizo recapacitar y callarse nuevamente.

* * *

"-Esta no ha sido buena idea – Decía el peliazul de pie mirando los escalones que conducían hacia las habitaciones."

"- No estoy segura de ello – dijo Jun con cierta duda sobre sus palabras – puede que..."

"- Francamente, tu hermano es un problema – dijo hastiado."

"- No es el único – sonrió."

"- ¡Yo tengo una justificación! – se expresó."

La joven tomó asiento en un mueble y se quedó en silencio. ¿cómo podría negar aquello? y lo mas importante ¿cómo hacerle entender al peliazul que estaba en parte equivocado?.

Suspiró pero el ambiente se interrumpió cuando un grito fuerte se escuchó haciendo que ambos se pusiesen alerta y se apresuraran a seguir la dirección del ruido.

"- ¡El problema es tu hermano! – dijo en voz alta al encaminarse rápidamente hacia la habitación dejando con serias dudas a Jun."

Ella se apresuró a seguirle el paso en los pasillo cuando encontraron frente a ellos a una de las mujeres de la servidumbre frente a una habitación, específicamente la de la pelirosa.

"- Lo siento, lo siento mucho – repitió mientras se inclinaba una y otra vez."

El peliazul y Jun se acercaron rápidamente para ver lo que sucedía en realidad.

No pudo evitar sorprenderse al encontrarse en el interior con un Ren de pie, solo con sus pantalones puestos y a Tamao quien se cubría con las sabanas hasta la barbilla completamente ruborizada.

"- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – preguntó Horo sin pensar realmente."

"- No hay que sumar mucho para saberlo – dijo Jun quien sonreía a su hermano con malicia, notando que este estaba de brazos cruzados y con una expresión aburrida."

"- ¡Salgan! – dijo Tamao al cubrirse mas. En realidad estaba avergonzada."

Jun sonrió con simpatía pero, calló un momento al recordar un pequeño detalle.

"- Llamaré a Fausto – dijo Ren haciéndola comprender de inmediato."

"- Es mejor que salgan – dijo Jun con calma, sonriéndole a la mujer que parecía, les había descubierto por equivocación."

Horo parpadeó y miró a Tamao que se sonrojó más ante aquellos ojos.

"- ¿Quieres dejar de mirarla? – preguntó Ren con fingida cortesía."

El peliazul sonrió y le miró mientras negaba con su cabeza.

"- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?, solo observaba como llevas a cabo las conversaciones con ella – explicó encogiéndose de hombros."

" – Muy bien, salgan ahora – interrumpió Jun – y mas vale que llames pronto a Fausto – se dirigió a Ren al ver las intenciones que tenía con Horo Horo."

Ren tomó su camisa, y se fue rápidamente tratando por completo de evitar acercarse al otro joven.

La mujer se despidió avergonzada y se retiró cerrando la puerta rápidamente.

"- Bien – sonrió Jun al mirar la puerta cerrada – ya no hay nadie."

Tamao no se atrevió a mirarla a la cara. Todo aquel asunto se les había escapado de las manos tanto a ella como a Ren.

Intentó cubrir más su rostro y desvió su mirada.

"- Creo que lo mejor es que tomes un baño – exclamó Jun sonriendo ante la reacción de la pelirosa – sé que no estas cómoda con esto, pero es inevitable si vivimos en el mismo sitio. No es nada extraño aunque sé que invadimos privacidad."

"- N-no es por eso... – mintió."

"- Creo que se debe retar a mi hermano. Él ha causado este problema."

"- No, no es lo que..."

"- Toma un baño, Fausto vendrá pronto y debes estar lista."

Tamao no deseó decir más y decidió obedecerla aunque al moverse sintió un poco de ardor en cierta zona.

"- Horo Horo tiene razón ... – murmuró Jun al acercarse a ayudarla y negar con su cabeza – mi hermano es el problema."

Tamao le miró con curiosidad aunque se ruborizó al mostrarse desnuda ante ella.

Durante el transcurso que duró el baño, debido al tiempo que se tomó gracias a la sugerencia de Jun, no se percató de nada más hasta escuchar que el médico había llegado.

Se vistió rápidamente con un conjunto de falda ajustada con una camisa de mangas largas y que parecía por lo menos una talla mas grande.

Su cabello levemente húmedo a pesar que salió de el baño con una toalla sobre su cabeza fue algo que Ren no se esperó y lo que provocó que aclarara su garganta en cuando Fausto le siguió y entró a la habitación.

"- Bien – dijo el hombre de mayor edad molesto – sal ahora – le exigió a Ren quien aunque desvió su mirada le obedeció, sorprendiendo por completo a Tamao."

"- Supongo que has retado a mi hermano – sonrió Jun alegre."

"- Se lo merece – dijo el hombre – le advertí sobre tocarla – volvió su vista a ella – tu tampoco te salvas."

Tamao se avergonzó mas ¿es que todos tenían que saberlo?. Claro que era inevitable pero, le apenaba eso.

No pudo calmar sus nervios ni cuando Fausto hubo terminado. Se sentía como una niña que acababa de cometer el peor error de su vida, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír levemente, debía admitir que ese error bien valía la pena.

Se ruborizó más al pensar en ello y negó con su cabeza.

* * *

_**Continuara...**_

_**N/a: he tardado mucho. Esta vez lo sé ,y he hecho el cap cortito. Francamente siento esto, pero... si quería publicar, pues.. hasta aquí corté esto.**_

_**He tenido cosas que atender y se me dificulta concentrarme para escribir hehehe. **_

_**Bueno, gracias a las personas que leen simplemente el fic, y a las que dejan sus comentarios.**_

_**Conchito:.:.drake dark:.:.naimo shimamura.:.:.akane tokugawa:.:.ishi dora:.:palin:.:.meems asakura::.alchemist souma:.::figer mazu zuriku.**_

_**Figer: con respecto a tu duda amiga. La razon por la que todos mis fics siempre se parecen hehehe en primera, me gusta la idea de esta parejita casada, segunda, es obvio que se parezcan siendo el mismo personaje y el mismo carácter y tercera. Sé que puede ser distintos pero este estilo de escritura me gusta hehehe. Espero que te haya respondido esta duda**_.


	21. ¿Nueva relación?

_**Incoherente corazón.**_

_Cáp.21¿Nueva relación?_

* * *

No pudo evitar sonreír con malicia a pesar de las palabras de Fausto. 

"- ¿Entonces ella esta bien? – preguntó Ren como si no le escuchase enserio."

"- Agradece que no haya daños mas graves."

Ren no respondió. Ella estaba bien y francamente le había hecho bien a él tocarla de nuevo.

"- Si hay mas problemas, llámenme pronto – Fausto le miró molesto. – espera por lo menos seis semanas más – le retó."

Ren pareció ignorarlo aunque pudo escucharlo a la perfección.

"- Tu hermana me espera abajo – dijo al mirar la puerta de la habitación de Tamao – más vale que hayas escuchado mi advertencia."

Ren asintió en un suspiró y entró a la habitación. Estar en la sala junto a Usui no había ayudado en nada y Jun, quien le avisó que todo había concluido había llegado justo a tiempo a detener lo que se iniciaría como una pelea más.

Tamao se mostró aliviada en cuando todo había terminado, pero al ver la figura de Ren en el marco de la puerta no pudo más que ponerse nerviosa.

"- Fausto dice que estas bien y con ello, estoy seguro que en lo demás estas perfectamente estable – Afirmo."

"- ¿C-Como estas tan seguro? – respondió desviando un poco su mirada."

Ren sonrió con arrogancia.

"- Acabo de examinarte ¿recuerdas? – dijo sin avergonzarse, lo cual era lo contrario que sucedía con la pelirosa – estas bien."

"- ¿Cómo dices eso cuando tengo todas estas...? – no terminó y se sintió incomoda."

Ren no había comprendido, hasta ese momento, porque Tamao le quería detener al principio cuando se estaban acalorando. Parecía que ella le avergonzaban aquellas cicatrices en su cuerpo.

"- Estas...bien – dijo en tono molesto debido a lo que a ella parecía incomodarle – ni si quiera me di cuenta de ellas."

Tamao desvió su mirada. No creyéndole en absoluto y provocando que este suspirase frustrado.

"- Supongo que Fausto no quedó en silencio cuando te vio – negó con su cabeza al recordar las palabras del médico."

"- Pues espero que te haya dicho mucho más a ti – respondió ella apenada."

"- No tienes que dudarlo – dijo casi sin importancia – Por lo menos sé que no deberé acercarme a ti cuando estés sobre una cama."

Tamao le miró sin comprender, haciendo que Ren continuase.

"- ¿Por qué crees que estoy aquí? – dijo alzando una ceja – los dos queremos lo mismo, así que si nadie se detiene te lastimaré de nuevo."

Tamao se ruborizó y no pudo evitar mirarle con atención.

"- N-No es para tanto."

"- ¿ A no? – preguntó mirándole directamente."

"- Bu-Bueno... – murmuró apenada. - ¿No tenias que irte? – preguntó de presto, aunque deseo haberse mordido la lengua, no tuvo mas opción que desviar la conversación."

"- Ah... es verdad – Exclamó como si no lo recordara."

"- Ya estoy bien... puedes irte – murmuró algo cabizbaja."

"- ¿Y dejarte con el idiota de Usui? – preguntó con ironía haciendo que Tamao se sorprendiese – tu iras conmigo."

"- ¿Q-Que? – preguntó incrédula."

"- Que me acompañaras. Después de todo mi abuelo te aprecia mucho."

En ese instante pudo sentir como su corazón se aceleró. Era la primera vez que Ren decía algo así, sin embargo era muy extraño.

"- No puedo... – murmuró."

"- ¿Por qué no?."

"- Pues porque... si rechazo al joven Usui... deberé esperar a..."

"- ¡Al diablo con eso! – dijo molesto - Si otro sujeto se acerca le sacaré a patadas."

"- ¡No puedes hacer eso!- exclamó Tamao espantada al ponerse de pie."

"- ¿Dime porque no podría? – preguntó arrogante al acercarse solo un poco. – esta es mi casa."

"- Yo también opino aquí."

"- ¿A si? – preguntó sin darle importación."

"- ¡Claro que si¡Soy tu esposa!."

"- Puedo preguntar entonces ¿por qué dejaría que un sujeto cortejara a mi esposa?. – preguntó frunciendo el ceño."

"- Eso es porque ya no deseas que lo sea – dijo como defensiva."

"- ¿Cómo puedes estar segura? – preguntó molesto para luego darse cuenta de cuanto había dicho en aquella pequeña discusión."

Tamao le miraba estupefacta. Con el corazón en un puño mientras no le perdía de vista.

"- Tu iras conmigo – afirmó en tono seco – No dejaré que un idiota te esté cortejando si puedo hacerlo yo – exclamó furioso al salir de la habitación de inmediato."

"- ¿Hacerlo tu?... – se preguntó Tamao en un murmullo mientras sus mejillas se sonrosaban ante la incredulidad de haber escuchado eso."

Se sentó para serenar sus pensamientos. ¿Ren cortejando?, no pudo evitar sonrojarse por aquella imaginación. Él era tan frívolo que...

Por un momento se quedó de piedra ¿qué no era Ren quien le había dado todas aquellas cosas de jardinería sin mencionar la flor?. ¿Esa era su manera de cortejar?. Pues, esa parecía una manera bastante lógica aunque... también ella podría estar sacando conclusiones aceleradas.

De pronto se sintió ansiosa. No deseaba que él se marchara, pero que de pronto le pidiese que fuese con ella hubiese sido un gesto único si no se lo pidiese tan descortésmente.

La sorpresa fue inmensa en cuanto Jun supo que se irían.

Horo Horo le miró con atención, pensando que la pelirosa iba con punta de pistola. Sin embargo, aunque lo pareciese, ella estaba encantada.

Tamao había tenido problemas, porque deseaba negarse a ir en un principio , pero Ren tomó la riendas y le pidió a alguien más que empacara sus cosas.

"- E-Eres incorregible – le había dicho molesta cuando se dio cuenta que sus cosas estaban empacadas."

"- Puedes irte así. No hace falta que cambies de ropa – dijo sin escucharla."

Era como tratar como un niño, se dijo, siempre hacía lo que quería y aquello le enfadaba y se enfadaba porque al final terminaba cediendo. Su problema era que consentía demasiado a los demás, y consentir a Ren Tao no era buena idea.

"- ¡No iré! – dijo por fin después de pensarlo."

"- Iras – afirmó Ren quien ya abría la puerta de la habitación."

"- S-Si voy... – dijo ella como ultimo recurso – te fastidiaré tanto que no harás nada. Fastidiaré tanto que el abuelo nos echará – Exclamó luego. Sabía que era demasiado, pero Ren también debía saber que aquello no tenía que ser obligado."

Ren se giró a ella y sonrió de una manera tan arrogante que se miraba mucho mas apuesto haciéndola sonrojar de inmediato.

Se acercó a ella, aquella era una de las pocas veces en que su esposa le retaba y ciertamente le parecía mas excitante de aquella manera, mientras el rubor coloreaba aquellas mejillas pálidas y se dejaba notar aun mas brillo en aquellos ojos femeninos.

"- ¿Me fastidiaras? – preguntó incrédulo al tomarla por la barbilla y acercarla a él.- Créeme... – murmuró contra sus labios dejándola indefensa – que tengo ciertas ideas en la cabeza con las cuales podría tranquilizarte. Todas ellas... – continuó – solo podré hacerlas en cuanto te recuperes del todo, así que es mejor no tentar al destino."

Tamao tenía su cara coloreada y su respiración agitada. ¡Ren Tao la estaba seduciendo! y ¡lo hacía demasiado bien!.

Aquello era demasiado increíble. Él toque de él no era áspero, sino todo lo contrario, y parecía divertirse poniéndola nerviosa.

Tamao se soltó de su agarre y desvió su mirada. ¿Qué le había pasado a Ren de pronto?. Parecía mas interesado en ella que de costumbre y todo aquello... después de haber estado muy "Juntos" , algo que la hizo sonrojar al recordarlo. Tampoco podía obviar que aquello podría ser otra extraña fachada.

Al volver al presente, se encontraba en la sala de pie, aun mirando el rostro sorprendido de Jun y la mirada desconfiada de Horo.

"- ¿Por cuánto tiempo estarán fuera? – preguntó Jun extrañada."

"- Tiempo indefinido – respondió Ren al mirar con arrogancia al peliazul."

"- Bien – sonrió Horo con fingida derrota – supongo que si no soy yo... será el otro sujeto... – dio en el clavo haciendo que Ren se enfureciera."

"- Disculpe todo esto – exclamó Tamao rápidamente al notar el ambiente tenso."

"- No importa – dijo pasando a su lado – no será la ultima vez que me veras. Necesito arreglar cuentas con él – exclamó al mirar por encima del hombro a Ren.- de paso, puede que cambies de opinión."

Tamao le miró con sorpresa mientras el peliazul sonreía con amabilidad solo para ella.

"- Matare a ese idiota si vuelve a poner un pie aquí – dijo Ren tratando de retener aquella furia creciente en él."

Jun miró a su hermano con curiosidad. Era sorpréndete imaginar que aquello sucedía.

Se alegró incluso cuando Horo Horo se fue y ellos se despedían de igual forma.

"-Esto es buena señal... – murmuró Jun en cuanto Tamao se acercó a ella – no estaría mal que todo se arreglara."

Tamao se ruborizó e inclinó un poco su cabeza.

"-Me parece...imposible."

"- Intentarlo no cuesta nada."

"-Pero... – levantó su mirada a la peliverde."

"- Ve – le dio un pequeño empujón – creo que aun no te das cuenta del poder que tienes sobre él – sonrió de manera enigmática – ¡que tengan buen viaje!."

Tamao asintió algo apenada y extrañada por aquel consejo en la peliverde. Miró al frente y pudo observar a Ren de perfil mientras hablaba con el conductor.

"-Intentarlo no cuesta nada... – repitió el consejo de Jun. Puede que hubiesen tenido problemas pero, talvez aquello podía mejorar."

Sonrió levemente al pensar en una posibilidad. Debía admitir que ella nunca perdía las esperanzas en algo y era aquella cualidad la que la hacía sufrir mucho.

Sintió como la pequeña sonrisa en su rostro se desvanecía. Debía estar segura de Ren. Debía estarlo ahora o no habría vuelta atrás.

Se sintió nerviosa cuando al auto estuvo en camino mientras ellos estaban en el asiento trasero. Ren parecía mirar el vació sin algún interés en especial mientras ella trataba de respirar normalmente.

"- ¿Acaso temes algo? – preguntó de presto haciendo que ella le mirase sorprendida mientras él seguía mirando el exterior."

"- ¿Qué?."

"- No has dejado de mirarme y luego mirar tu regazo – dijo sin emoción alguna."

"- ¿Cómo estas seguro de ello... si no dejas de mirar por la ventana? – preguntó con cierta duda en su voz."

Ren se volvió a ella e hizo que su mano se alargara para tomar la cintura de la joven y la atrajese a él.

"- Si en vez de la ventana, te mirara justo como ahora – dijo luego de alzar una ceja con arrogancia – estarías mas incomoda."

Tamao se sonrojó pero trató de mantener la calma.

"- No me siento incomoda."

"- No, solo temes estar cerca – dijo sin importancia, acercándola aun más."

"- Ren... – murmuró justo cuando colocó las manos en el pecho de este para no acercarse más."

"- Ya escuchaste a Fausto. No puedo tocarte... por ahora – le dijo al mirarla de reojo y tener aquel brillo malévolo que hacía que el corazón de ella se acelerara por la emoción y el suspenso. – solo por ahora – reiteró."

Tamao se sintió perdida por aquella cercanía. De pronto estaba emocionada por aquellas muestras de parte de Ren para ella. Al mismo tiempo estaba asustada al pensar que todo podría ser un sueño.

Aun así, era realmente excitante y algo vergonzoso que Ren fuese tan abierto con ella.

El resto del viaje, transcurrió silencioso. Tamao aun estaba al lado de Ren e intentó relajarse. Ren se mostraba distraído pero no le soltaba y ella no parecía poner resistencia, en realidad le encantaba sentirlo cerca.

Sin darse cuenta, quedó profundamente dormida y no despertó hasta que el auto se detuvo. Pudo sentirlo en cuanto Ren le observó.

"-Hemos llegado – exclamó sin cordialidad o algo más. Siempre era con aquella expresión seria."

"- Ya veo... – dijo al frotarse un ojo y bajar del auto con la ayuda de Ren."

Al darle unas indicaciones al conductor, se dirigió al interior junto con ella. Tamao miró aquel lugar, le traía recuerdos extraños y algunos mas vergonzosos que otros.

"- Ren y... – escucharon de alguien que se acercaba."

Tamao sonrió al divisar al anciano de rostro elegante y encantador.

"- La jovencita ha vuelto... – murmuró el anciano – y esta bien. Es bueno que aceptara venir."

Tamao se sorprendió ¿acaso el anciano ya la esperaba?.

"- La traje como dijiste – exclamó Ren con seriedad ante el anciano – ahora ves que esta a salvo."

La joven abrió sus ojos aun más. Así que todas aquellas palabras de Ren...¿ Solo fueron una emboscada para que aceptara venir con él?

Tamao presionó sus manos. Parecía que siempre era la misma historia, y ella que comenzaba a...

"- Espero que hayas mejorado – sonrió el hombre."

"-Estoy bien, señor – exclamó con calma aunque omitiendo el daño que le había hecho la noticia ."

"- Disculpa los inconvenientes – sonrió el anciano – pero es que le pedí a mi nieto que te trajese a toda costa."

A toda costa... repitió ella en su cabeza.

"- Si, lo ha hecho – dijo ella al mirarlo y luego desviar su mirada."

Ren se sorprendió por aquella reacción. Tamao parecía triste y molesta.

"- ¿Ren te ha dicho porque debes estar aquí? – preguntó de presto."

"-N-No... – respondió con dificultad – pero... sea lo que sea... debo regresar – dijo con calma."

"- ¿Regresar? – preguntó el anciano mientras Ren le miraba con el ceño fruncido."

"- Mi familia eligió a alguien para mi. Debo conocerlo – dijo con firmeza logrando que el anciano aclarase su garganta y Ren se molestara."

"- Ya veo – comenzó el hombre de edad mayor – si lo desean, pueden pasar a la sala. Luego podemos hablar . -dijo el anciano quien se retiraba."

"- ¿Esperar a alguien mas? – preguntó Ren molesto aunque con calma peligrosa."

Tamao no respondió y decidió sentarse en el sofá.

"- ¡Creí que venias...!."

"- No se a que he venido... – murmuró Tamao – me has traído diciendo otras cosas."

Ren cayó en cuanta de inmediato. Al haber hablado con su abuelo por teléfono y que este le pidiese que la llevara consigo, le hizo negarlo profundamente pero luego de lo que pasó con ella justo cuando solo iba a despedirse, decidió que debía tenerla cerca. Sin embargo al ver al anciano no pudo evitar actuar con antipatía sin reparar en como tomaría ella sus palabras.

"- Escucha – comenzó este suspirando esto no..."

"- Quiero irme de aquí – dijo ella al desviar su mirada."

"- ¿Tanto es tu deseo de conocer a otro idiota? – preguntó molesto."

Tamao no le respondió. Le parecía que había subido muy alto y él volvía a bajarla de golpe.

Él estaba furioso, no podía negarlo pero notó como ella apretaba con fuerza su falda haciendo que sus nudillos se pusiesen pálidos.

Intentó tranquilizarse acercándose a ella y tomándola de la barbilla. Notó como sus ojos estaban cristalinos y luego de su sorpresa frunció el entrecejo. No estaba molesto, en realidad se había sorprendido que la sola imagen de ella en ese estado le había apaciguado de inmediato.

"- No te traje aquí solo por que el anciano me lo pidió."

"- No fue lo que dijiste... – dijo al apartarse de el agarre de él."

"- ¡Demonios! . dijo molesto – Te traje aquí para..."

"- Pronto traerán Te y algunas galletas – sonrió a la pelirosa – son para ti."

Tamao se limpió rápidamente y le sonrió forzadamente al anciano.

El anciano lo notó y luego de enviarle una mirada a Ren se volvió a ella sonriente.

Ren se molestó nuevamente ¿es que acaso todo conspiraba contra él cuando estaba decidido a decir algo que cambiaría su relación con ella?.

"- Estarán aquí por corto tiempo – dijo el anciano tomando asiento – así que su habitación ya esta lista."

"- Si, una sola habitación estará bien – afirmó Ren al notar la mirada dubitativa del anciano."

Tamao no opinó ante la mención de una habitación. ¿para que hacerlo?. Debía hacerse inmune a él y dejar de soñar. Ren siempre se encargaba de destruir algo que para ella era valioso.

Cuando una mujer llegó con una bandeja. Tamao se disculpó diciendo que estaba cansada.

"- Puedes decirle a ella que te muestre la habitación – exclamó el anciano."

Tamao dudó un poco para lo que el anciano agregó.

"- O si gustas... puedes mirar como ha crecido mi jardín."

Tamao no pudo dejar de mostrar entusiasmo. Le gustaban aquellas extrañas flores que siempre miraba en un pequeño vivero de ese lugar.

Cuando se hubo retirado, el anciano miró con seriedad a si nieto.

"- Pensé que se lo habías dicho."

"- Te dije desde un principio que no pensaba traerla – dijo cruzándose de brazos."

"- ¿Y que te hizo cambiar de parecer?."

Ren le miró directamente pero no respondió.

"- Ya veo – sonrió el anciano – es algo privado. Aun así si ella esta aquí, deberá actuar como si le gustase."

"- No creo que no le agrade – murmuró – le gusta tu jardín."

"- Hablo de estar contigo. Ya que por lo que pude ver, eso no parece estar bien."

Ren le miró con aire distraído haciendo que el anciano tomase con mas seriedad su comentario.

"- El tiempo corre y por lo que veo, nada mejora entre tu y ella."

"- El tiempo corre pero no se ha terminado."

"- Se espera que si tu esposa te acompañe, por lo menos tengan una fachada de estar bien frente a los demás."

"- ¿Quieres decir...? – comenzó Ren con desconfianza."

"- Si es posible. Finjan que llevan una buena relación."

"- ¿Cuándo vendrán esos sujetos?."

"- Son de nuestro gremio – le retó ante el tono mal educado – se supone que en algunos días."

"- Eso es ser una buena marioneta – sonrió con ironía."

"- Puede serlo – exclamó – pero como líder debes..."

"- Sé lo que hay que hacer – respondió molesto."

"- Me parece bien – dijo el anciano al ponerse de pie – si ustedes dos estarán aquí, espero que no la fastidies mucho."

"- No será a ella a quien fastidie – dijo Ren con altanería - ¿para que fastidiar a una mujer cuando puedo con todo un gremio?."

Ren dejó de cruzar sus brazos y se fue de ahí. El anciano suspiró.

Debido a sus pocas relaciones, debían tener una buena imagen pero... ¿cómo tenerla si su nieto hacía lo que quería?.

De pronto cayó en cuenta de algo. ¿era posible que aquella linda mujer influenciara en Ren?. Sabía que no se llevaban del todo bien pero intentarlo antes de ese día no estaba de más, después de todo, ellos estaban casados.

* * *

_**Cont.**_

* * *

_**N/a: Esta vez como notas no sé que poner. Mas que, estoy atareada con exámenes pero, en ratos de ocio me queda tiempo para escribir. Trataré de actualizar cada viernes, como lo hacía anteriormente. Esperando que el capitulo guste de quien quiera leerlo.**_

_**Tenshi no ai:. dark:.:.palin:.:.yuki en ciel:.:.akane tokugawa:.:.naomi shimamura:.:ady:.:ishi dora::.: alchemist souma.**_

_**Gracias por leer mi fic. Francamente se los agradezco y con respecto al comentario de ishi dora hehehe fue el mismo de una amiga. La razón por la que siempre pongo casados a estos dos, es porque la parejita me encanta muchísimo y tenerlos de tortolos me encanta para escribir. Heheh siento que es normal que se parezcan debido a que siempre son los mismo personajes (osea estos dos) y siempre son el mismo carácter.**_

_**Se que hay personas que les gusta leer cosas distintas (francamente soy una) pero para escribir de estos dos. Heheh este estilo me gusta y bueno para gustos hay colores hehehe.**_

_**Bueno con esto me despido hasta el otro viernes. Hasta luego.**_


	22. Pequeña intervención

_**Incoherente corazón.**_

_Cáp.22.: Pequeña intervención._

* * *

No pudo evitar azorarse en cuanto tomó asiento en una banca en aquel hermoso jardín. Le sorprendía que hasta ahora sintiese incomodidad en ciertas partes de su cuerpo y que no se hubiese dando cuenta hasta ahora.

Primero, se dijo que podría deberse a la sorpresa de acompañar a Ren y que él mismo le hubiese invitado.

Miró las flores con aire pensativo. Ella, al haber tenido siempre todo lo que quería, se había limitado a ciertas cosas, sin embargo estar solo como un pequeño florero no era su estilo. Se dijo luego de pensar en el trabajo que resultaba cuidar todas aquellas flores y que ese preciso trabajo hacía ella.

Le gustaba sentirse útil y hacer muchas cosas aunque en algunas ocasiones pasadas Ren solo la hubiese mirado como un adorno más.

Ren en ocasiones le subestimaba demasiado por su introvertida forma de ser, aun así, ella afirmaba amar a ese arrogante, ególatra, y mal humorado joven.

"- Ren... es un bobo – murmuró mirando el lugar."

"-Ciego, querrás decir – se escuchó una voz a sus espaldas."

"- Señor Ching... – volvió a murmurar ella, sorprendida y apenada – Me ha escuchado... – afirmó."

"- Cuando se habla de mi nieto, no es normal solo llamarlo bobo. Normalmente se usan mas... palabras – sonrió – de seguro pensabas más. Creo que tonto e iluso le vendrían bien."

"-No... creo que sea iluso – respondió sonriendo con cansancio mirando el jardín."

"- No hay que subestimarlo – le observó cuando se acercaba mas a la banca – mi nieto puede ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza cuando se lo propone."

Tamao no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo.

"- Debes sonreír más – le aconsejó el anciano – cuando llegaste, mostrabas cierto brillo en tus ojos, pero luego me di cuenta que te opacabas de nuevo."

"-¿Le.. parece...? – exclamó nerviosa."

"- ¿Te ha gustado el aspecto de mi jardín ahora? – preguntó el anciano cambiando el tema al saber la incomodidad de ella."

"- Son preciosas. Es extraño que alguien como usted le gusten esta clase de cosas..."

"- Puede que mi hijo y mi nieto no fuesen de gustos tan suaves, pero debes admitir que esto no quiere decir que sea blando."

"- Claro que no – respondió la pelirosa sonriendo, sabiendo que aquel hombre, siendo un Tao jamás se permitirían mostrar volubilidad ante los demás."

"- ¿Cómo esta Jun?."

"- Ella esta bien. Me ha ayudado mucho desde que llegó."

"- Espero que así haya sido – respondió el anciano al mirarla de reojo – dime¿te ha ayudado con Ren?."

Tamao no se esperó la pregunta y no puedo evitar apenarse.

"- B-Bueno... me ayudó a sobrellevar..."

"- ¿Es acaso enserio que elegirás a otro?.- él sabía perfectamente aquello, pero necesitaba estar seguro de ella antes de pedirle aquel favor."

"- Y-Yo... no lo se..."

"- Entiendo... – murmuró el anciano al sacudir un poco su bastón mientras elegía las palabras cuidadosamente – Mi nieto me comentó que aun no sabes porque estas aquí."

"- Es verdad... – murmuró triste – no lo se."

"- Lo mas extraño... es que al principio, Ren dijo que no vendrías... – le miró de reojo – algo le hizo cambiar de opinión."

Tamao aclaró su garganta tratando de calmar a su cuerpo que se ponía nervioso cada vez.

"-N-No entiendo porque sería... – se dijo. Y en realidad una parte de ella no comprendía la razón."

"- Si, aunque debo admitir que es una suerte – sonrió – después de todo, tendremos visitas dentro de algunos días y no creo que Ren lleve el interrogatorio sin explotar."

"- ¿Interrogatorio? – preguntó extrañada."

"- Estas aquí por que el consejo nos visitará – dijo luego de un suspiro."

"- ¿El consejo?... eso quiere decir... – murmuró sorprendida."

"- Así es – dijo cuando cerró sus ojos con fatiga – vendrá alguien de tu familia también."

Tamao miró con cierta angustia sus manos. Ya había visto a su familia, pero ya no deseaba encontrarse con ellos luego de todo lo que había ocurrido.

"- Pero... – continuó el anciano – dudo mucho llegar a un acuerdo si mi nieto no deja de arrojarles apuñaladas cada vez que abre la boca."

Tamao sintió de pronto que no lo culpaba por ello, pero aun así, sabía que Ren explotaba con mucha facilidad.

"- Si, Ren tiene un problema muy grande al querer controlar su carácter – sonrió levemente."

"-El problema precisamente es que no trata de controlarlo – dijo cansado – por eso... – le observó con ojos serios y calculadores – quisiera que me ayudaras en ello."

Tamao se volvió a él con sorpresa. Intentó no reír debido a la incredulidad.

"- E-Es poco probable que yo pueda ayudar en eso... – murmuró con sonrisa amarga – Ren... no puede..."

"- Necesito que intentes por lo menos – dijo el hombre al mirar el jardín – Sé que eres tu quien más ha tenido problemas con él pero... siento que en ocasiones se puede ser voluble cuando se estima algo y también creo que Ren no se salva de eso."

Tamao intentó negarse, pero el anciano le miró con una sonrisa cansada. Era extraño que aquel hombre fuese el más accesible en la familia, en lo que se refiere a los hombres.

Recordaba que de niña había visto al padre de Ren y no pudo evitar intimidarse al igual que lo hacía estando junto al peliviolaceo, pero aquel anciano era muy diferente.

Tras un suspiro, aceptó deseando que aquello no complicara más las cosas.

* * *

Ren sonrió con victoria para sí mismo. En menos de treinta minutos, había recibido cinco llamadas de algunas personas del consejo que por su puesto.,él "atendió" con todo lujo de detalles.

"- Si con eso hago que cinco idiotas no vengan, vale la pena – se dijo a sí mismo al pensar en la cara de fastidio de su abuelo."

"- ¿Quiénes no vendrán? – preguntó la suave voz que le hizo girar y mirar la figura de Tamao. Le sorprendió no haberle escuchado entrar."

"- Habló de algunas personas que se disculparon de venir – dijo sin importancia al dirigirse a la silla mas cercana de aquella pequeña sala. – por cierto – agregó – tenemos..."

"- E-El abuelo me lo ha explicado todo – respondió la pelirosa."

Ren le observó con clara libertad, colocándola mucho mas nerviosa.

"-Ya veo – dijo pensativo para luego ponerse de pie - ¿sabes quienes podrían venir?."

Tamao supo inmediatamente a quienes se refería.

"-Lo se... aun así... esto es importante para tu abuelo... es mejor..."

"- No me interesa. El derecho es completamente mío así que puedo ver a quien guste – exclamó frió."

"- Solo agravaras las cosas – le dijo Tamao en un suspiro."

"- Francamente, es lo menos que me interesa."

La joven colocó las manos en su cintura y le miró haciendo un pequeño puchero.

"- ¿Es que nunca piensas acceder?."

Ren le miró con clara sorpresa. ¿desde cuando hablaban como una pareja de casados?. Por el rostro azorado de Tamao, dedujo que ella también pensó lo mismo ya que volvió a desviar su mirada.

"- Si lo quieres poner de esa manera, espero que sepas que estarás conmigo todo el tiempo – dijo al seguir con el tema."

"- Ya lo se... – murmuró ella

Ren le miró de reojo, luego de suspirar se giró hacia la ventana.

"- No te he traído aquí solo porque el anciano lo ha pedido. Espero te quede claro."

Tamao le miró sorprendida. Se dijo que talvez aquellas palabras le hubiesen puesto feliz si él intentase decirlas sin aquel tono. Suspiró sabiendo que era un caso sin remedio.

"- ¿Estas cansada? – preguntó de presto."

"-N-No... – respondió rápidamente, extrañada ante la pregunta - ¿y tu?."

"- No estoy cansado para discutir – respondió con simpleza."

"- Creo que eso debe cansarte mas que nada – habló ella en tono cariñoso – debes dejar de hacerlo."

Ren se giró a ella y le miró sin emoción alguna haciéndola sonrojar de inmediato. ¿es que siempre tenía que delatar sus sentimientos? Se preguntó ella.

Pensó rápidamente en irse de ahí pero al volver su vista al frente se encontró con Ren aun más cerca.

Intentó no aparentar sorpresa aunque se había alterado bastante.

"- Según el anciano – sonrió arrogante – si no molesto a los del consejo, teme que comience por entretenerme contigo."

"- ¿Entretenerte? – preguntó algo temblorosa por la cercanía de él."

Ren no respondió cuando la acercó al haberle rodeado la espalda. Buscó sus labios y le beso de manera posesiva mientras Tamao intentaba negar que aquel roce la perdía. Al final se sintió embriagada por sus labios atrapados por él cuando este le acariciaba y penetraba su cavidad provocando que ella rodeara sus cuello con ambos brazos y gimiera.

Al escuchar ese sonido de sus labios, Ren se apartó de ella tembloroso. En realidad, aunque tuviese mucha confianza en sí mismo, podía ponerse en realidad nervioso cuando estaba con ella.

Notó como aquellos ojos le miraban expectantes y entregados a él.

Ren maldijo para sus adentro mientras trataba de calmar sus pensamientos que iban mas allá, la pregunta era ¿cómo hacerlo cuando esos ojos le miraban como si deseara que él hiciera lo que quisiera con ella?.

Definitivamente no sabía quien estaba mas indefenso. Si ella por mirarlo así o él por caer tan rápido.

Tamao no despertó de su ensoñación hasta escuchar la voz alta del anciano que parecía acercarse.

Notó cuando Ren se separaba he intentaba recobrar el orden al igual que ella.

Cuando el anciano apareció, decidió no mencionar nada al verlos agitados.

"- Bien – aclaró su garganta – como decía – dijo nuevamente a sus espaldas dirigiéndose a un hombre mayor tras él – ella es experta en flores. Él es uno de nuestros jardineros – dijo al mirarla directamente."

Tamao tardó en darse cuenta que era de ella de quien hablaban así que saludó solo al final.

"- Debe disculparla – dijo el anciano riendo al otro hombre que lo acompañaba– Son recién casados así que pasan muy... activos – sonrió sin importancia."

Tamao se sonrojó completamente mientras Ren desviaba su mirada con gesto arrogante. Había alguien mas atrevido que Ren y aquello parecía ser de familia, se dijo Tamao en cuanto acompañaba al jardinero.

"-Deberías calmar tus palabras – dijo Ren en cuanto quedaron a solas."

El anciano siguió sonriendo.

"- Créeme – dijo sarcástico – tuve un hijo, y no precisamente cayó del cielo."

Ren suspiró incomodo. Aquello era doble sentido y su abuelo vaya que lo utilizaba cuando deseaba fastidiarlo un poco. Después de todo él también se vengaba por los inconvenientes que Ren provocaba.

* * *

Tamao ayudó gustosamente al hombre que parecía encantado con sus consejos.

Trató de olvidar poco a poco el incidente aunque no fue por mucho tiempo ya que en la cena el abuelo pasó todo el tiempo hablando de eso, sin dejar de reírse.

Tamao se sonrojó aunque cuando miró a su lado. Ren estaba tratando de comer, tenía los ojos cerrados frunciendo levemente el entrecejo mientras se dejaba notar el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Por lo menos no era la única, se dijo.

Comió muy poco pero notó que pronto Ren se ponía de pie.

"- ¿Ya no tienes apetito? – preguntó el anciano sonriendo levemente."

"- ¡No! – gritó – me retiro – miró furioso a su abuelo pero miró levemente a Tamao. Parecía que ella tampoco estaba cómoda con ello – vamonos – dijo al ofrecer su mano."

Tamao le miró incrédula. Miró la mano extendida a ella y no pudo evitar dudar.

"- De seguro estas cansada ya – dijo de inmediato."

Claro que no lo estaba, pero accedió de inmediato a tomarla.

"- Supongo que la conversación los preparó un poco – sonrió el anciano quien miraba su bebida sin algún interés importante."

Tamao sabía que aquel hombre fastidiaba mucho a su nieto, pero ella también se apenaba por aquellas palabras.

Ren se volteó furioso sin soltar la mano de la pelirosa.

"- ¿Qué creías? – preguntó arrogante – Has dicho que los hijos no caen del cielo."

"- ¿Vas a esperar que caiga uno? – preguntó alzando una ceja."

"- La verdad... – dijo Ren en tono áspero – me gustan las cosas fabricadas por mi mismo."

"- Muchas suerte – Dijo el anciano al levantar la copa en señal de victoria."

Para cuando Ren subió las escaleras, pudo escuchar como el hombre estallaba en risas.

"- Anciano tonto... – murmuró furioso."

"- ¡No debiste decir eso! – le dijo Tamao espantada luego de salir de aquella vergüenza."

"- ¿Acaso querías seguir escuchando otra charla?, porque francamente yo no – exclamó molesto al entrar a la que sería su habitación."

Ren pareció recordar algo de inmediato y se giró a ella con una expresión que la pelirosa no pudo descifrar.

"- ¿No te ha molestado?."

"- ¿Qué?."

"-La conversación... – intentó hablar pausadamente."

"- Bu-Bueno... – Tamao se avergonzó pero cayó en cuenta que estuvieron hablando mucho de hijos lo cual logró que se sorprendiese un poco. Había quedado un vació desde el incidente pero no podía obviar que estar con Ren en aquellas extrañas actitudes la hizo tranquilizarse."

No podía decirle que cuando él se preocupaba por ella le hacía sentirse mejor a pesar de todo y que si era correspondida...

Se negó rotundamente a pensar en ello. Ren actuaba en ocasiones sin sentido para ella. No sabía como confiar en él.

Ren notó el nerviosismo. Se dijo que hubiese sido mejor haberse callado, mas sin embargo no podía resistir el impulso de preguntar.

¿Tendría una posibilidad nuevamente?. Parecía mas tranquila y eso le aliviaba aunque intentase negar hasta que extremo se preocupaba por ella.

Ren se adentró a la habitación, absorto de todo aquel desorden que eran sus pensamientos. Tamao sin embargo, no pudo despegar su vista de él.

Tamao entró. No tenía sueño pero estar con él le gustaba demasiado. Sin mencionar que el anciano abajo solo le animaría para volver a este mismo lugar.

Ren quitó los botones de su camisa de cuello largo. Lo hizo hasta quedar solo en pantalones.

Al depositar la camisa en una silla cercana se giró y notó que Tamao se avergonzaba.

¿Había visto mas de él y se avergonzaba solo por verlo sin camisa?. Se mordió la lengua, ya que aunque lo pensó no dijo nada en absoluto.

"- N-No duermes desnudo...¿verdad?- preguntó tímida."

Ren le miró dudoso.

"- Lo digo... – continuó ella – porque... nunca hemos..."

"- Ya lo hemos..."

"- ¡Me refiero... – dijo totalmente avergonzada – solo dormir!."

Ren lo pensó un rato. Aquello era verdad. Debido a su incomodidad con ella, no pasaba toda la noche junto a ella sin... hacer más que ciertas cosas.

Que extraño era sentir culpa y la verdad lo sentía más que antes porque ahora sabía lo valiosa que era ella para él.

Se apenó. Ahora hasta ya pensaba cosas bastante incomodas, no estaba acostumbrado a ello.

Tamao miró que se sonrojaba un poco. Y ella se apenó más al interpretar eso como si él recordarse como "dormían" juntos.

No se escuchó palabra alguna después de un rato. Ella fue al baño y se vistió para dormir.

Cuando salió se encontró a Ren de espaldas, acostado sobre la cama.

Si no harían más que dormir ¿por qué estaba tan nerviosa?. Debía estar acostumbrada, pero no era así.

Tomó su lugar y se apartó para dejar espacio en medio de los dos.

"- Deberías acomodarte mejor – escuchó que Ren hablaba a pesar de estar de espaldas a ella."

"-Hay mucho espacio... – murmuró ella mirándole – talvez tu necesites..."

"- Estoy bien así – se escuchó."

Tamao no respondió y el tiempo pasó sin que pudiese conciliar el sueño. Luego de un tiempo que pudo calcular como horas, sintió como Ren se sentaba.

"- No puedes dormir tu tampoco ¿no es así? – preguntó de presto. Le sorprendió que supiese que estaba despierta."

"- Y-Yo..."

"- Talvez sería mejor pedir otra habitación para mi."

"- ¿Eso es... lo que quieres? – preguntó ella entristeciéndose, aunque al no escucharle responder, repitió la pregunta."

"- En realidad... no – dijo él con firmeza provocando que el corazón de ella palpitase aun más. - ¿ no te molesta?."

"- No... – murmuró tratando de no sonar tan feliz como se sentía."

"-Entonces.. ¿por qué no puedes dormir?."

"- Lo mismo... pregunto yo... – respondió dejándolos en silencio."

Ren volvió a acostarse y miró el techo con cierto aire monótono.

Tamao le miró extrañada por aquel repentino acto.

"- No ha habido mas que problemas... – murmuró este."

"- S-si... es verdad – dijo ella quien no le perdía de vista."

"- ¿Deseas ver a alguien de tu familia?- preguntó de presto."

"- En realidad..."

"-Si no es así, no te obligaré a que estés presente."

Tamao sonrió levemente ante aquellas palabras.

"- No puedo dejarte solo con ellos."

"- ¿Por qué no? – sonrió con arrogancia sin dejar de mirar el techo - ¿Temes que les mate?."

"- Es probable... – sonrió aun más."

Ren sonrió de manera cansada, era extraño lo bien que se sentía en ese momento.

"- ¿Siempre has tenido ese carácter? – preguntó Ren."

"- ¿Carácter? – preguntó extrañada."

"- Me refiero a tu temperamento – aclaró."

"- Q-Que yo recuerde si... – respondió apenada - ... creo que soy..."

"- No lo eres – respondió Ren como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento – solo eres algo... distraída – dijo tratando de no sonar tan halagador."

Tamao sonrió. Sintió que Ren intentaba hacerla sentir mejor.

Aunque sintió vergüenza, se acercó a él hasta colocarse cerca de su costado, este se sorprendió por la cercanía, pero sin decir palabra pasó un brazo al lado de ella mientras Tamao intentaba no sonreír más de alegría

A la mañana siguiente, se sorprendió haber dormido bien aquella noche, aunque cuando se dio cuenta tenía muy bien sujeta a la joven a su lado.

Aclaró su garganta y comenzó a soltarla aunque al principio ella se acercase más a él.

Se preparó para salir y cerró la puerta con cuidado.

Cuando llegó al comedor se encontró con el anciano quien le daba indicaciones a una mujer de la servidumbre.

"- Es mejor que él desayune ya – dijo el hombre con calma."

La mujer asintió y se retiró dejando al anciano con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"-Ya casi son las diez. ¿estuvieron ocupados?."

Ren le miró furioso.

"- No creo que sea bueno tratar el tema con Tamao presente – dijo casi sin importancia."

"- Ayer no lo pareció – dijo el anciano – No te preocupes tanto por ella – sonrió."

"- No me preocupo en lo absoluto – exclamó molesto al delatarse tanto frente al anciano."

"- ¿Ella estará contigo? ."

"- Así será – respondió frívolo."

"- Eso espero... – agregó tras un suspiro – en un semana los tendremos por acá."

"- ¿Tanto tiempo? – preguntó Ren extrañado."

"- Alguien – le miró con seriedad – los mandó al diablo ayer."

"- Ah, eso – sonrió el joven de ojos dorados con arrogancia – la verdad les duele mucho."

"- Fue difícil convencerles de nuevo. – dijo el hombre molesto."

"- Entonces les tendremos a todos... – murmuró fastidiado cuando tomó asiento en una de las sillas del comedor."

El anciano suspiró. Solo deseaba que Tamao pudiese con aquel joven.

La semana comenzó a transcurrir. Tamao pasaba mucho tiempo con el anciano aunque de ves en cuando miraba a Ren sin razón alguna mientras este se dedicaba a hacerlo discretamente.

Era extraña la pequeña tregua aunque Ren se mostraba siempre distante, aunque siempre estaba pendiente de cuanto – según él – su abuelo la hacía trabajar en aquel jardín.

Tamao no se sentía presionada, pero admitía estar encantada ante esa preocupación en él mientras él intentaba negarla a toda costa.

Todo parecía cómodo hasta que un día antes de la reunión, se recibió una llamada.

"- ¿Quién es? – preguntó Ren extrañado al ver a su abuelo."

"- Creo que es... Kyouyama."

Tamao le miró sorprendida, mientras Ren accedía atender la llamada en privado.

"- ¿No es ella la esposa de tu hermana? – preguntó el anciano extrañada por la rapidez de su nieto."

Tamao asintió, algo decepcionada. Se había olvidado de lo que Ren en realidad quería.

"- Así es... – respondió desanimada."

"- ¿No querrías saludar a tu hermano? – preguntó extrañado. Mientras ella permanecía callada - ¿Tamao? – preguntó el hombre."

"- Si gusta, podemos volver para terminar con algunas flores – dijo cambiando el tema – no creo que Ren quiera ser interrumpido – exclamó al levantarse."

El anciano le observó con extrañeza. El ambiente ameno entre aquellos dos jóvenes parecía haber terminado por una razón que él desconocía.

* * *

_**Cont...**_

* * *

****

_**N/A: Bueno, tal como dije actualicé el viernes. Aunque tengo cosillas que hacer, trataré de seguir siempre así para terminarlo.**_

_**Gracias a las personas que gustan de leer el fic, y a las personas que dejan su comentario.**_

_**Meems asakura::.akane tokugawa:.:yuki en ciel:. shimamura:..drake dark::.himeno asakura::.alchemist souma:.. y palin.**_

_**Agradezco el interes a mi historia, espero el cap les guste y... hehehe hasta el otro viernes.**_


	23. Reunion extraña

_**Incoherente corazón.**_

_Cáp.23: Reunión extraña._

_

* * *

_

¿Por qué torturarse de esa manera? Se dijo¿no era suficiente saber que Ren solo estaba con ella por obligación?.

Se deprimía fácilmente, pero era obvio que ella se hacía ideas equivocadas solo por que Ren le soportara. Notaba muy bien que él le deseaba pero parecía que solo era aquello.

Algo vano, frió y decepcionante para su corazón el cual albergaba esperanzas de un amor a ciegas.

Aquel día portaba una falda holgada que llegaba hasta sus rodillas, esta era de color crema mientras que su camisa de mangas cortas color rosa hacía juego. Tomó su falda y la colocó perfectamente para flexionar sus piernas y mirar su trabajo.

Había plantado muchas flores. Era indudablemente relajante aquello.

"- Es una experta en esto – dijo el jardinero al acercarse. – me ayudó mucho ayer – le sonrió el hombre de edad mayor."

Tamao le devolvió el gesto algo cansado. Miró al hombre de cabellos verdes claros, muy atractivo a la vista y de mirada serena.

"- No es para tanto."

"- Vaya, que modestia – sonrió el hombre."

"- ¿Disculpe? – preguntó ella parpadeando varias veces."

"- Solo admito que es raro ver modestia en esta familia."

Tamao sonrió divertida ante el comentario. Era seguro que con aquella expresión triste, hasta aquel hombre tratase de alegrarla.

"- No debe ser modesta con sus habilidades."

La joven no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

"- Bueno..."

"- He escuchado, que la mejor habilidad de una persona es la de hacer sentir feliz a los demás... – sonrió con calma y le miró detenidamente – pero... existen personas que no se dan cuenta que pueden tener ese don en ellas- sonrió - Bien – cambió de tema ante la mirada extrañada de Tamao – debo volver a lo mío. Si necesita ayuda solo debe pedirla."

Tamao asintió lenatemente mientras intentaba analizar los comentarios de aquel hombre amable.

* * *

"- Entonces Yoh vendrá – repitió Ren por el teléfono."

"- Parte de su familia se ha negado a asistir desde que se nos informo de un accidente – agregó Ana con aquella voz calculadora – veo que no tardaste en mandarlos al diablo."

"- Te equivocas esta vez – dijo con cierto aire molesto – solo deje clara algunas cosas – respondió tras una pausa – por cierto¿ Has arreglado ya todo con Asakura?."

La pregunta pareció incomodar a Anna quien aclaró su garganta.

"- Entiendo... – murmuró Ren en tono burlón."

"- Solo he hablado para avisarte sobre la asistencia de Yoh."

"- ¿Por qué no pudo decírmelo él? – preguntó extrañado."

"- Últimamente ha estado distraído – respondió secamente – seguro se ha olvidado de este detalle."

"- ¿Y que es lo que lo distrae tanto? – preguntó extrañado pero al oír como la rubia carraspeaba algo incomoda por la pregunta, ató todos los cabos – ya veo..."

"- Bien, debo irme."

"- Si, solo procura no... despistarlo demasiado... – murmuró con seriedad aunque una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro."

Anna murmuró algo sobre lo insoportable que era y tras eso colgó.

"- ¿Has terminado ya? – preguntó su abuelo al entrar al salón."

"- Si – respondió girándose a él - ¿dónde esta Tamao?."

"- Se fue luego de que recibieras la llamada – exclamó suspirando - ¿Hay acaso algún problema?."

"- ¿Problema? – preguntó Ren extrañado."

"- Tamao parecía desanimada y... creo que algo molesta – dijo tras luego esperar un poco antes de continuar - ¿Es que acaso esa mujer que ha hablado tiene algo que ver?."

"- ¿Te refieres a Kyouyama? – preguntó completamente sorprendido."

"- Tamao parecía..."

"- No tengo nada que ver con ella."

"- ¿A no? – preguntó el anciano – querías primero a esa chica y cuando fue elegida para Yoh Asakura, solo maldecías tu suerte, supongo que tiene mucho que ver... – reflexionó tras haber recordado todos aquellos detalles."

Ren sintió nuevamente aquella extrañeza. Aquel sentimiento. Recordaba perfectamente que casi siempre solía renegar sobre su mala suerte al haberse emparentado con Tamao y recordó también que en una ocasión ella le escuchó claramente.

"- Pues ahora no es así... – murmuró con gesto frívolo."

"- ¿Qué ha cambiado ahora?."

"- Nada – respondió rápidamente – solo que Anna ya esta casada y por ello perdí mi oportunidad – dijo en voz alta para dejar muy en claro aquello omitiendo lo que en realidad sentía."

Lo que no supo, es que al pasar cerca de la ventana del salón desde el jardín, Tamao escuchó aquella confesión justo a tiempo junto al jardinero quien al ver la palidez de la joven decidió cerciorarse de su estado.

"- Señorita..."

"- Sigamos con esto... – aclaró su garganta en cuanto pudo – nos hace falta mucho."

El hombre asintió sin responder. No parecía que ella estuviese de ánimos para ello.

Tamao se mostró mucho mas entregada a la jardinería que nunca. Ayudó en todo lo que podía, tratando de mantenerse ocupada y retirándose cada vez que Ren se acercaba. Ren notó de inmediato que ella le estaba evitando y aquello le molestó. Actuaba como si él ya no estuviese presente aunque mas bien lo trataba con cierta indiferencia..

Durante la cena, intentó interceptarla pero ella se alejaba con una sonrisa que no aparentaba nada en especial.

Aquello dejó a Ren molesto y mas pensativo que nunca. De pronto se hallaba pensando en maneras de descubrir lo que sucedía. Frunció el entrecejo ¿acaso ella no era su esposa?, ella no debería estar huyendo.

Con aquel pensamiento se dirigió hacía su habitación que aun compartía con ella.

Ya estaba vestida con aquel camisón blanco dejando sus cabellos sueltos. Era una mujer en realidad hermosa y Ren se preguntó por qué casi nunca pensaba en ello.

Tamao cepillaba su cabello pero en cuanto lo escuchó entrar se había tensado y no pudo evitar querer dirigirse a la puerta de la habitación.

"- ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó frunciendo levemente el entrecejo y colocando una mano en la puerta para que ella no la abriese."

"- Voy... a caminar un rato... tengo un poco de insomnio – exclamó nerviosa."

"- ¿No se te ha ocurrido una excusa mejor para querer evitarme? – arrojó de una sola vez con molestia y arrogancia."

"- No te evito... – murmuró – solo... estoy muy ocupada."

"- Puedo imaginármelo."

"- Tu pasas ocupado... ¿n-no puedo pasarlo yo? – preguntó con calma aunque aparentando firmeza."

"- Me evitas – sentenció molesto."

"- Claro que no – se defendió – Además... ¿qué importancia tendría si así fuese? – preguntó en un hilo de voz."

"- ¿Te sorprendería saber que me importa? – preguntó entrecerrando sus ojos."

"- Pero no es así... – respondió ocultando su tristeza – pero no te preocupes... eso a mi ya no me interesa..."

Ren suspiró. Estaba seguro que ella quería cuidar su orgullo pero ni siquiera sabía mentir.

"- No sabes mentir – dijo sin emoción alguna."

Tamao se mostró ofendida pensando que él se estaría burlando de aquello. decidió girar y salir de la habitación pero se sorprendió cuando fue alzada por Ren cuando la tomó en brazos.

"- ¿Q-Que..? – trató de articular palabra."

"- Es mejor dormir, ya es muy tarde – exclamó hasta depositarla en la cama."

"- ¡N-No tengo sueño! – repitió nerviosa e indignada por como Ren la había depositado en la cama."

"- Te dormirás de todas formas – dijo encogiéndose de hombros sin importarle lo que ella diría."

"- ¿Por qué nunca quieres escucharme?."

"- ¿Tu me escucharías ahora? – preguntó arrogante en cuanto se quitó la camisa y se acomodaba en la cama."

Tamao se sonrojó pero, decidió no perder la conversación. Estaba muy agitada y tensa por aquel duro día.

"- No – respondió ella – tengo mas derechos. No podría escucharte – estepó haciendo que Ren sonriese con malicia aunque estuviese con sus ojos cerrados y las manos bajo su cabeza."

"- Todo mundo tiene carácter... – murmuró vagamente – hasta tu."

Tamao se sorprendió por el comentario pero decidió no prestarle mas atención.

"- No deseo estar aquí..."

"- Mañana vendrán todos esos sujetos. Hemos soportado una semana ¿qué tal un día más? – preguntó sarcástico."

Tamao no supo que decir, permaneció en silencio y presionó la sabana en cuanto se sentó en la cama. Su rostro no mostraba enfado pero parecía tensa.

"- Si en realidad no tienes sueño, podemos caminar – dijo al mirar el techo con aire desinteresado."

Tamao negó con su cabeza lentamente.

Se acostó y decidió darle la espalda sin decir mas nada, dejando a Ren sorprendido aunque después de un rato él decidiera dormir sin hacer gesto alguno de acercarse a ella.

Al día siguiente se preparaban todo lo necesario para aquella reunión que para Tamao mas bien parecía una recepción.

Al notar que todos en la mansión parecían ocupados, decidió ofrecerse en algo.

"- No tienes que preocuparte – dijo el abuelo de Ren con calma al golpear el piso con el bastón – nos hemos estado preparando para esto así que ya todo esta organizado."

El hombre de mayor edad sonrió y miró de soslayo a su nieto quien parecía hastiado al mirar a todas las personas moviéndose de un lado al otro.

"-En realidad... – comenzó el anciano – quería pedirte un favor."

"- Claro – dijo Tamao con amabilidad."

"- Un viejo amigo vendrá hoy con su hijo. En realidad – exclamó – ellos se presentaran mas temprano ¿podrías ser su anfitriona?, solo será hasta que inicie todo esto."

"- Esta bien si usted así lo dice – le sonrió aunque notó como el anciano llamaba a su nieto poniéndola nerviosa."

"- Ren. Deseo que ayudes a Tamao en un encargo – sonrió el anciano al ver tensa a la joven y serio a su nieto – es sobre la visita que te comenté."

"- En realidad no me interesa, pero... – miró a Tamao con altanería – deberías pregunta si ella está de acuerdo."

"- Y-Yo he aceptado... así que... no veo el problema... – murmuró."

"- Perfecto – agregó el hombre – sugeriría que se vistan para este evento formal, aunque aun no falta para el anochecer, mis primero invitados no tardan en llegar."

"- ¿Acaso esto no era una reunión? – preguntó Ren algo molesto."

"- Claro que lo es. Pero esta personas en especial si son mis invitados – les miró detenidamente – si esta todo claro espero que le reciban cordialmente – se dirigió a Tamao – en especial tu pequeña."

Tamao asintió y regresó a la habitación. Ahora tendría que estar con Ren esperando a esas susodichas visitas.

Quería alejarse un poco debido a su desilusión y malestar.

Suspiró cansada y revisó su maleta. Al abrirla se lamentó en parte que hubiesen empacado sus cosas. Talvez si se excusaba que no tenía ropa adecuada, le dejasen todo aquello a Ren.

Se colocó un vestido azul oscuro de cuello alto. Este era largo, casi hasta los tobillos aunque tuviese aberturas a cada lado. Se había soltado el cabello solo para tomarlo nuevamente aunque el ruido de la puerta abrirse le interrumpió.

Notó que el recién llegado era Ren. Se ruborizó al ver que él la miraba de arriba abajo sin emoción alguna.

"- Es falta de costumbre. Debería haber tocado – dijo al caminar hacia ella."

"- Si... deberías... – respondió nerviosa pero le sorprendió cuando él no se acercó a ella sino que se dirigió hacía sus gavetas."

Se hizo un incomodo silencio haciendo que al final se disculpase y se fuese de ahí.

Cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella con el corazón palpitándole aun más.

Según pudo ver ahí adentro, Ren podría desnudarse frente a ella y actuar como si nada pasara, pero para ella era distinto.

Ni siquiera se había peinado, pero al final decidió bajar en vez de entrar a ver el cuerpo de Ren.

"- Muy linda – aprobó en anciano al verla bajar por los escalones - ¿por qué vienes tan temblorosa?."

"- P-Por nada – respondió sonriendo y moviendo su mano en gesto que no tenía importancia alguna."

"- Creo que ya estas lista."

"- Pero... – tocó un poco su melena."

"- Te ves muy bien con el cabello así – sonrió – vamos a la sala, ellos vendrán pronto."

Tamao tragó saliva. Le dio curiosidad ver a los susodichos invitados que el anciano esperaba con ansias.

A los pocos minutos escuchó que el anciano se emocionaba y se encaminaba a la puerta.

Ella le siguió, dispuesta a conocer a los recién llegados. Lo primero que pudo ver fue al hombre que le había ayudado en la jardinería.

Le miró mas elegante con un traje bastante formal.

"- Buenas tardes – sonrió el hombre."

"- U-Usted es... – dijo Tamao sin evitar sorprenderse."

"- Es un conocido – agregó el anciano Tao sonriendo levemente."

"- Pero creí que era él..."

"- Yo nunca dije eso – dijo el anciano fingiendo."

"- ¡Claro que si! – dijo ella espantada."

"- Bueno – tomó la palabra el hombre de cabellos verdosos – tuvimos razones – sonrió – mi verdadero apellido es Diethel – agregó ofreciendo su mano."

La joven accedió apenada. ¿por qué el anciano lo había hecho pasar por un simple jardinero?.

"- Por cierto... – dijo el hombre al girarse – he venido con mi hijo."

Tamao miró por sobre él al notar que alguien entraba y parecía estar algo agitado.

"- Caminas rápido – se quejó el joven en un acento distinto."

Se apreció a un joven que tenía las misma facciones que aquel hombre. Cabellos verdes, ojos del mismo color y cara sumamente atractiva. Aquel joven era indudablemente elegante y apuesto.

"- Lo siento – sonrió el hombre – aun tengo energía a pesar de mi edad – rió cuando se volvió a Tamao y a Ching."

"- Mi hijo Lyserg Diethel – el hombre extendió su mano para que este les observara."

"- Gusto en conocerlos – hizo una reverencia que indicaba indudablemente su procedencia."

"- Creo que ya conoces a Ching Tao – siguió su tío - y ella es Tamao..."

"- Tao – se escuchó una voz desde los escalones. La pelirosa notó a Ren bajando con un impecable traje que la hizo sonrojarse - ese es su apellido."

Lyserg se sorprendió por aquel tono áspero. Le había repetido a su padre que no deseaba venir y conocer por obligación a alguien que probablemente sería su esposa, pero nadie le había mencionado que ella estuviese casada.

El joven miró a su padre con el ceño fruncido mientras este sonreía despreocupado.

"- Y él es Ren tao – siguió el hombre sonriendo."

"- He escuchado mucho sobre ti – dijo Lyserg sin inmutarse ante la mirada de Ren."

"- Y yo nada sobre ti – respondió Ren con sequedad – según mi abuelo, tu padre era nuestro jardinero."

Lyserg se volvió a su padre mientras este sonreía alegremente. Negó con su cabeza al ser conciente que aquel hombre debía ser como el anciano Tao.

"- Si mencionábamos eso, era probable que lo echaras de aquí – afirmó Ching."

"- Y no te equivocas – murmuró Ren arrogante."

Tamao, al ver que al peliverde le había molestado la expresión de Ren hacía ellos, decidió intervenir.

"- Mucho...gusto – dijo haciendo reverencia – espero que disfruten la estancia aquí."

"- Si – suspiró Lyserg para después sonreírle con calma – muchas gracias."

La joven le devolvió el gesto con amabilidad aunque para Ren no fue nada agradable aquel intercambio de gestos.

"- Bien, ahora Tamao y..."

"- Yo tengo otras cosas que hacer – interrumpió Ren al girarse y alejarse."

"- Pero... – comenzó su abuelo."

Ren no respondió y se marchó. Por aquel modo de caminar parecía furioso, supuso Tamao, quien calculaba que él no solo estaba molesto por la mentira de su abuelo. Talvez era por algo más.

"-Tamao les mostrará el lugar – exclamó el anciano."

La joven asintió nerviosa mientras mostraba el sitio. Al joven Lyserg no parecía entusiasmarle nada, mas bien suspiraba y se cruzaba los brazos sin dejar de observarla.

"- Bueno, este es el jardín – sonrió ante el hombre a su lado."

El sujeto se adelantó haciendo señal a Lyserg que debía seguirlo, pero este antes de encaminarse, miró a Tamao de reojo.

"- Tu...estas casada – preguntó de presto sorprendiéndola."

".-S-Si, así es – respondió nerviosa."

"- Si es así... ¿por qué me han pedido... – quiso continuar pero la insistencia de aquel hombre le hizo desviar todo – Hablaremos luego. – dijo antes de ir donde su padre."

Tamao parpadeó confusa ¿ que se suponía que hablaría con ese joven?.

Tamao ignoró o mas bien intentó ignorar lo que había ocurrido. Así anocheció y mas personas llegaron al lugar.

Aquello en realidad no parecía una reunión común y corriente. La mayoría eran hombres maduros que bebían algún sorbo de la bebida que se servían en una de las mesas y hablaban de...

Tamao miró confusa al anciano a su lado ¿de que exactamente hablarían esas personas?

Aquel pensamiento duró poco en cuanto algunos sujetos se le acercaban. Algunos hacían preguntas indiscretas y otros se limitaban a coquetear.

La joven se sonrojó al ser el centro de atención. Habían pocas mujeres, pero unas muy elegantes y hermosas damas, lo cual la obligó a preguntarse porque ella llamaba la atención.

La joven miró en dirección al anciano en señal de auxilio, este sonrió y miró a su esquina. Ahí yacía Ren quien miraba con poca amabilidad a los sujetos que se le acercaban a la pelirosa.

Ren, sin saber lo que exactamente hacía, bebió vaso tras vaso para tratar de despejar su mente y distraerse en las breves conversaciones en las cuales, él mismo terminaba al no responder.

Detestaba a todos los sujetos que estaban ahí, a todos incluyendo a Tamao, se dijo mientras intentaba no presionar con mas fuerza su vaso de cristal.

Tamao intentaba disculparse con cada uno, con suma cortesía dirigiendo ocasionalmente la mirada hacía Ren. Parecía estar calmo al hablar con otras personas y algunas mujeres.

Parecía no sentirse incomodo como en un principio afirmó. Suspiró y con la excusa de ir al tocador se retiró llegando a un lado de la sala de estar. Sabía que no tendría escondite por mucho, pero estaba dispuesta a aprovechar que nadie estuviese cerca.

Llevó una mano a su pecho y miró a las personas en la sala. Definitivamente era el consejo mas extraño que hubiese visto y hasta ahora no se había topado con alguien de su familia para su gran alivio.

De pronto sintió un alón por su muñeca obligándola a girarse de inmediato y sorprendiéndose de ver a Ren quien comenzaba a caminar llevándola consigo.

"- ¿R-Ren? – llamó un poco dudosa al ver que él no caminaba con la misma gracia de siempre."

Este no respondió y siguió su camino hasta entrar a la habitación conjunta que era el pequeño estudio de su abuelo.

Al ver que él cerraba y se apoyaba en la puerta no pudo dejar de mirarlo.

"- ¿Quieres dejar de coquetear con tantos sujetos? – preguntó en tono frívolo."

"- ¿Qué? – preguntó ella parpadeando. Él se giró y pudo mirar que estaba agitado y aunque tenía aquella mirada y su voz igual de frívolas, pudo notar aquellos movimientos no tan fluidos. - ¿estas bien? – preguntó de presto."

"- ¿Bien? – preguntó con arrogancia – ¿cómo estarlo cuando no dejas de toparte a alguien?."

Tamao parpadeó sin comprender y entonces cayó en cuenta de algo.

"- ¿R-Ren...¿tu estas...?."

"- Es una gran estupidez – la interrumpió cuando se acercó a ella y le tomó de la muñeca nuevamente – detesto todo esto¡te detesto!."

Tamao no se ofendió ante el comentario, mas bien le miraba curiosa. Ren notó la mirada y frunció en ceño.

"- Esa mirada... detesto esa mirada – dijo tras una pausa –pero, me gusta..."

Tamao le miró sorprendida. Aquello era definitivamente obvio. Ren había tomado de aquellas bebidas que servían y estaba pasado.

Jamás le había mirado en ese estado. Acertaba que estaba ebrio pero no se comportaba de la forma que hubiese esperado que lo hiciese un ebrio, voz graciosa y tambalearse de un lado a otro. Podía notar que su caminar no era del todo dócil pero indudablemente había ingerido mas de alguna de esas bebidas.

Fue entonces cuando se arrepintió. El abuelo de Ren había decidido agregar licor y cuando ella le miró de lejos mientras tomaba, estaba segura que sabía lo que contenía la bebida.

"- Debes sentarte – dijo acercándose – no esta bien que sigas de pie – exclamó pensando que podría caerse aunque él acertó de inmediato y se sentó solo un poco torpe. Le sorprendía que hasta para ser ebrio era refinado."

Tamao rió por lo bajo por su pensamiento y él lo notó.

"- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – preguntó con seriedad."

"- Nada... solo recordé un comentario que me dijeron hace poco."

"- Claro, deben haber sido aquello sujetos ¿no es así? – preguntó molesto."

Tamao presionó sus manos nerviosa de la pregunta que se había formulado en su cabeza, pero aquella era una oportunidad única.

"- ¿Po-Porque te incomoda tanto?."

"- ¿Cómo que porque? – preguntó molesto al mirarla de pie frente a él – nadie debe acercarse demasiado a ti."

"- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó ella tentando su suerte."

"- Ellos se acercaban a coquetear y tu te dejabas hacer – le miró molesto – sabes bien que no lo soporto."

"- ¿Lo se bien? – preguntó confundida."

"- Soy celoso – admitió tocando sus cabellos – creo que tengo sueño... – murmuró como otro tema."

Tamao sintió que su corazón palpitaba mas rápido y que se sentaba al lado de él reprimiendo la emoción que sentía.

"- ¿Por qué... tienes celos? – preguntó temiendo la respuesta."

"- ¿Por qué más lo crees? – preguntó cuando miró el regazo de ella haciéndola sonrojar.- quiero dormir contigo."

Aquello fue suficiente para que Tamao se pusiese aun más roja. Definitivamente para el orgullo de Ren no era bueno que se embriagase.

"- ¿De verdad?."

"- Solo dormir – reiteró sin percatarse en la vergüenza de ella – por ahora – aclaró él."

"- Pero... yo pronto..."

"- ¡No! – dijo firmemente - ¿acaso ya estas pensando en ese sujeto?."

Tamao creyó percibir que se refería a Horo Horo.

"- La verdad... – comenzó ella."

"- Ese tal Diethel... – murmuró él."

"- ¿Te refieres a...?."

"- ¡Lo sabes! – afirmó él molesto – ese idiota viene a cortejarte."

La joven se sorprendió bastante. ¿de eso quería hablar con ella cuando le enseñó los lugares aquel día?. No tenia ni idea y no sabía si el abuelo de Ren estaba enterado.

"- No lo sabía – exclamó."

"- Claro que si – afirmó - ¡pero no me importa!."

"- ¿De verdad? – preguntó ella con calma al verlo tan inquieto."

"- ¡Maldita sea¡claro que si! – dijo tras una pausa y sentir que sus ojos se cerraban."

"- ¿Por qué te interesa? – preguntó Tamao."

"- Porque... te amo – dijo de presto aunque con un tono autoritario – y saber que puedo perderte...pero – afirmó con seriedad aunque con claro efecto del alcohol – no quiero que lo sepas."

Tamao estaba estupefacta. Pensó que soñaba. Siempre pensó que jamás podría escuchar aquello de aquel personaje tan frívolo pero... lo decía y le miraba con tanta seriedad que... no pudo evitar sentirse feliz.

"- Yo... – le llamó sin saber que decir- ¡yo también siento...! – dijo con toda afirmación pero sintió un peso en su regazo. Ren ya había caído dormido sin saber si le había escuchado o no."

Jamás se esperó palabras de afecto de un ebrio pero, tampoco imaginó que aquellas palabras le pusiesen tan feliz. ¿era posible que fuesen ciertas?. Añoraba eso aunque él no estuviese con todo control sobre si mismo.

Le acarició los cabellos con delicadeza. No estaba segura si aquello había sido enserio pero algo le decía que sí, debido a que no paraba de sonreír y de acariciar su cabeza. Por lo menos, se dijo, tener la ilusión de que aquellas palabras eran ciertas solo por ahora la alegraría aunque, su problema erradicaba en que ella no solo las estaba creyendo por ahora, sino que su esperanza la obligaba a creerlas del todo. ¿qué haría ahora?.

* * *

_**Cont...**_

_**N/A: solo tardé por unos días por ciertos problemillas por ahí. **_

_**Ahora no se si actualizaré viernes o será el lunes, bueno, la cosa es que no tardaré (creo) agradezco a las personas que solo lo leen y también a las personas que me dejaron sus comentarios.**_

_**K arlita:.:.:conchito:..:drake dark::.alchemist souma:::meems asakura::..hopesol:.:palin.::yuki en ciel:.:haruhi:..akane tokugawa:.:.naomi shimamura zori.**_

_**Bueno no tengo mas nada que decir (como siempre) hehe no es raro. En fin, cuídense y hasta luego.**_


	24. El fin justifica los medios

_**Incoherente corazón.**_

_Cáp.24: El fin justifica los medios._

* * *

Miró la cabeza de Ren en su regazo. Habían estado mucho tiempo ahí, lo cual la llevó a deducir que más de alguna persona debía haber notado la ausencia de ambos. 

Se levantó y depositó la cabeza en el sofá con cuidado justo cuando alguien entraba al lugar. Se sobresaltó y se incorporó de inmediato.

"- ¿Tamao? – escuchó la voz conocida."

"- Señor... – murmuró y miró a Ren."

"- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó el anciano acercándose - ¿mi nieto esta dormido? – exclamó incrédulo al mirarlo, haciéndola sonrojar."

"-Pues... verá... – comenzó ella."

"- ¿Es que acaso interrumpí algo? – preguntó nuevamente el hombre."

"- ¡N-No! – respondió de inmediato para luego tranquilizarse – parece que... tomó mucha bebida...nunca creí verlo en ese estado... – dijo esto ultimo más para sí misma"

El anciano abrió mas sus ojos debido a la sorpresa, luego no pudo contener la risa.

"- ¿Tomó mucho ponche? – rió – espera cuando despierte."

"- No debería tomar esta situación con calma – dijo ella con firmeza – él esta..."

"- No te preocupes tanto por él. – sonrió al ver como defendía a su nieto – estaba tan molestó que tomó demasiado."

"- Es muy obvio que detesta todo esto... – murmuró al mirar a Ren con calma."

"- Para serte franco – sonrió – no estaba completamente molesto por la situación del consejo. No estaba pendiente de ellos, en realidad, no de todos, solo parecía querer estrangular a los sujetos que... coqueteaban contigo."

"- ¿Qué?... – tartamudeó nerviosa. Miró a Ren y recordó sus palabras de reproche – pe-pero el no sabía que aquello tenía alcohol... ¿verdad? – murmuró."

"- Así es. Sin embargo él estaba tratando de contenerse al ingerir más de una bebida. – suspiró – en realidad eso fue una suerte... para ellos."

Tamao no pudo ocultar aquel brillo de felicidad en sus ojos al imaginar que Ren de verdad pudiese estar celoso. El anciano sonrió al darse cuenta de ello.

"- Pero... si usted lo vio... – comenzó ella tratando de no hacerse mas ilusiones - ¿por qué no le advirtió de la bebida?."

El anciano sonrió divertido sin responderle.

Tamao suspiró. Aunque aquello no le agradaba, debía admitir que las palabras del anciano la hacían ilusionarse mucho. Y las palabras de Ren... se sonrojó y lo miró con embeleso.

El anciano aclaró su garganta luego de recordar porque estaba buscando a su nieto.

"-La verdad... no todo ha salido bien. Encontrar a Ren dormido no es exactamente lo que tenía planeado."

Tamao pareció recordar el asunto verdadero de aquella reunión y se asustó un poco.

"- Es verdad... – murmuró - ¿cómo podrá...?"

"- Pues... – le miró dubitativo, poniendo a Tamao nerviosa al no saber que esperarse de aquel anciano – tu eres su esposa... – continuo este – tu podrías..."

Tamao se paralizó al imaginarse lo que diría el anciano. Se suponía que Ren se encargaría de todo, y mas aun sabiendo que alguien de la familia Asakura vendría también con todas aquellas personas.

"- No deseo hacerlo – respondió."

"- Ren tampoco lo deseaba, pero él no puede hacerse cargo por ahora– dijo el anciano al mirarlo y negar con su cabeza – no creí que se dormiría."

"- ¿Acaso lo hubiese dejado que hablase ebrio? – preguntó incrédula."

"- No lo se. ¿acaso dice estupideces? – preguntó el hombre haciéndola ruborizar."

"- Entonces... yo podría... –comenzó a cambiar el tema."

"- Al disculparnos por Ren quien no estará, solo se limitarían a preguntar sobre cosas de tu matrimonio y familia – respondió el hombre sonriendo ante la idea que ella los enfrentara."

"- Pero y si yo..."

"- No puedo mentirte, esas personas no son sencillas. Tratan siempre de ver sus intereses por encima de los demás. Creo que es natural – explicó el anciano – pero, puedes demostrarles que puedes ser una perfecta anfitriona aunque no te simpaticen. – sonrió."

"- ¿Cómo no pueden simpatizarme si no les conozco?."

"- Pues conociste a unos cuantos en la recepción."

"-Pero eso fue..."

"-Creo que te habrás dado cuenta como te observaban – sonrió – en parte era por tu extraño matrimonio y tu... accidente – dijo con seriedad – han llamado mucho la atención."

Tamao guardó silencio. Era muy incomodo enfrentarse a las persona que prácticamente le obligaron a aquel matrimonio, tanto a ella como a Ren. Sin embargo no quería que pensaran que estaba huyendo.

Sonrió de pronto con cansancio. El estar tanto tiempo con Ren le estaba afectando demasiado.

"- Esta... bien – dijo con nerviosismo."

El hombre sonrió y le dio una pequeña palmadita en el hombro. La chica era valiente pero esperaba que los del consejo no la acecharan demasiado, después de todo, Tamao no era de las personas que insultasen a otros y debía admitir que aquellas personas eran muy duras.

Tamao suspiró junto a la puerta del salón y miró al anciano de nuevo.

"-Primero me encargare de avisarles sobre el inconveniente de Ren, luego podrás entrar- Dijo con seriedad – estaré contigo, no te preocupes."

La pelirosada asintió sintiéndose más aliviada.

No supo a ciencia cierta cuanto esperó, pero le pareció mucho tiempo.

Vio salir de pronto al anciano con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – preguntó confusa al verlo aliviado."

"- No esta..."

"- ¿No esta?. ¿quién?."

"- El representante de tu familia. Así que he dicho que no esperaran que Ren accediera a presentarse si no estaban todos – sonrió – ahora tienes que mostrar determinación y entrar ahí."

Tamao no pudo reprimir el alivio al saber que no todos estaban ahí, pero su nerviosismo era demasiado.

"-Pero... yo..."

El anciano dio un golpe al suelo con su bastón y suspiró.

"- Nunca me ha dado la impresión de que no puedas hacer algo – dijo con seriedad – tu carácter es blando y gentil, sin embargo no significa que seas débil. Ahora que eres una de nosotros, espero muestres la determinación de la que eres capaz."

Tamao no puedo evitar sorprenderse por aquellas palabras.

El anciano sonrió débilmente mientras giraba la perilla de la puerta.

"-Te están esperando. – agregó con una sonrisa mostrando galantería."

Ella presionó sus manos, una contra la otra. Inspiró y decidió entrar.

* * *

"- Si no te hubieses dormido, no estarías apresurado – exclamó Anna de brazos cruzados mientras un Yoh tocaba la puerta frente a él." 

Este sonrió, aun pensando que su familia le mataría por no haberse presentado a la hora correcta.

"-Puede que haya habido un inconveniente."

Anna le miró con seriedad haciendo que este aclarara su garganta y agradeciera que la puerta principal se abriese.

Suspiró de alivio sabiendo que la persona que le saludaba era uno de los ayudantes del lugar.

"- Ya han empezado. Pero ha sido hace unos minutos – respondió el hombre – si gusta puede entrar o esperar unos segundos en el salón."

"- Es mejor que avise – exclamó Anna con seriedad a sabiendas que Yoh podía responder que no deseaba entrar."

"-Pero... – exclamó Yoh."

"-Esperaremos en el salón – se adelantó ella haciéndolo suspirar de frustración."

"- Si gustan, pueden descansar en el estudio – afirmó el hombre al ver al castaño con un gesto cansado. Este le agradeció con la mirada."

Al haber accedido a esa sugerencia. Se acercaron a la habitación y entraron queriendo así esperar la llamada de aquel ayudante en cuanto el consejo aceptase su retraso.

"-Creo que ellos te mataran – dijo Anna en tono despreocupado."

Yoh rió un poco pero se percató del interior del sitio. Estaba levemente iluminado y distinguió una figura cuando esta se puso de pie. Pensó que por aquella postura, solo bastaba empujarlo un poco para hacer caer a esa persona.

Anna miró impresionada, conociendo de inmediato la figura.

"- ¿Ren? – llamó esta incrédula al ver que el volvía a caer en el sofá y que tocaba su cabeza."

Anna e Yoh se acercaron de inmediato al escuchar de sus labios una maldición.

"- Por lo menos esta bien – rió el castaño con gracia sabiendo que aquellas maldiciones eran síntomas normales en Ren."

Anna suspiró aunque no se atrevió a negar aquella afirmación. Se acercó a Ren y le observó de cerca.

Yoh se acercó de igual manera y notó que parecía mareado.

"-Es mejor pedir algo. No parece sentirse bien."

"-¡Estoy bien! – elevó la voz mientras se ponía de pie sosteniéndose en el respaldo del sofá."

Notaron que su voz era normal pero sus movimiento no. Aquello les sorprendió bastante.

Se interrumpieron justo cuando alguien tocaba a la puerta.

"- Pueden pasar si gustan – dijo cordialmente el hombre que les había atendido anteriormente – la señorita Tamao ha dicho que no importa y que puede pasar el representante de su familia."

"- ¿Tamao? – preguntó Yoh extrañado al igual que Anna mientras Ren caía en cuenta de algo que a pesar de su desorientación estaba presente. Se suponía que él debía entablar una conversación con el consejo."

* * *

Tamao permanecía sentada a la cabeza de aquella gran mesa. Ya estaba muy estresada por las preguntas y admitía que Ren tenía razón en ponerse a la defensiva con aquellas personas 

Uno de aquellos hombres le miró de arriba abajo. Sonrió y soltó otra de las preguntas arrogantes.

"- ¿Por qué sigue aquí?."

"- Creo que es mi deber... – murmuró mirando a todos los presentes con cautela. En aquella reunión se encontraban los Diethel, pero aquellos no habían interferido en nada lo cual le daba a suponer a ella que pronto preguntarían como los demás."

"- Le hemos preguntado desde el principio donde estaba su... esposo – dudo en decir la palabra – sin mencionar que no ha accedido a responder nada sobre su accidente."

Tamao presionó sus manos bajo la mesa. Sabía que aquellas personas le querían provocar y había soportado bastante aunque era indiscutible que el hablar sobre un hijo perdido lograra nuevamente ponerla en una posición vulnerable, haciendo que el sujeto que preguntaba sonriese en forma de victoria.

"- ¿Debo decir que no ha sido una buena esposa ni siquiera para eso? – sonrió – francamente esta sería la mejor prueba de que no sale nada bueno asociarse con una familia como los Asakura, aunque... – se dirigió al anciano Tao que le miraba con resentimiento – podría ser solo un producto más de la incompetencia de la familia Tao."

"- ¡Eso no es así! – Tamao levantó la voz sorprendiendo a todos al no esperarse aquel estallido – Todo esto sucedió al obligar una boda. No es justo que quieran seguir con esto sabiendo que esta mal. Sin mencionar que ya ninguna de nuestras familia soporta esa relación – exclamó al final dejando claro lo que Ren decía siempre. Todo había sido un error."

Tamao estaba segura que los convencería pero su sorpresa fue grande al mirar a Ren en la puerta del salón con un rostro sorprendido mientras poco a poco volvía a su mascara de frialdad.

¿Le habría escuchado? Aquello era indudable. Notó que se acercaba a paso lento y que parecía estar algo mal. Sin embargo no mostraba que hubiese estado ebrio.

Los demás le miraron sin hablar hasta verlo posarse al lado de la pelirosa.

"- ¿R-Ren? – preguntó ella por lo bajo con cierta cautela - ¿Estas...?."

"- Estoy bien – respondió con seriedad – gracias a cierta... "bebida" - exclamó con un gesto asqueado dejando con dudas a la pelirosa."

"- Creo... que ya la escucharon – dijo Ren al levantar nuevamente la voz, sin ocultar el mal humor."

"-Ren... – murmuró la pelirosa."

"- ¿Sucede que ahora reapareces? – preguntó una mujer."

"- Teniéndola a ella – dijo al mirar a Tamao con sonrisa burlona – no es necesario. Además, ella fue muy clara, esto necesita anulación."

Tamao dejó se respirar por segundos. Entonces era verdad... él debía estar feliz porque ella dijese aquello. sin embargo no sospechó que cuando Ren escuchó su discurso solo se aclararon sus dudas, ella estaba harta de todo y sobre todo de él.

De pronto se sintió expuesto. Recordaba perfectamente lo que había dicho ebrio y se maldecía por ello, sin mencionar que haría pagar a alguien por agregar eso a las bebidas, pero siendo su orgullo grande, negaría absolutamente todo y dejaría que ella se marchase sin sentir pena por él.

Sonrió con amargura. Debía admitir que era él quien lo había estropeado todo. Lo único que logró fue que aquellos sentimientos en ella desaparecieran y tendría que vivir con ello.

Tamao intentó ocultar su tristeza. ¿aquellas palabras de amor solo fueron producto del alcohol?, todo indicaba que así era y no podía evitar que le doliese.

"-Entonces sabes lo que te espera por no haber cumplido ni una sola cláusula... – murmuró el hombre."

Tamao les miró con temor. Sobre Ren recaería todo si aquello se anulaba y no quería eso. Sintió que una parte de ella decía que era una estupidez, pero un impulso le obligó a abrir la boca.

"-Sin embargo no podemos – dijo ella logrando captar todas las miradas. – porque... estoy... estoy esperando un bebe."

"- ¡¿Qué?!- se escuchó la voz de Yoh al entrar junto a Anna, con un gesto bastante elocuente."

Tamao le miró espantada pero algo no pasó por alto. Anna estaba de vuelta y con ella los sentimientos de Ren. Había cometido un error al decir aquello.

"- ¿Qué dices? – preguntó uno de los sujetos completamente sorprendido."

Ren le miraba estupefacto ¿qué diablos planeaba Tamao?.

"- ¿Es eso cierto? – continuó el sujeto dirigiéndose a Ren."

Este tardó en responder y le miró directamente.

"- Así es..."

¿Por qué no lo desmentía?. Porque era un pretexto para que ella permanezca ahí... se dijo inmediatamente haciéndose reír con cinismo para él. ¿hasta donde había caído por aquello que sentía?.

Tamao suspiró internamente. Aliviada de que Ren no le desmintiera La razón bien podría deberse a que le temía al castigo impuesto por el consejo.

Lizerg miraba a su padre en busca de explicación mientras este negaba con su cabeza en señal de sorpresa. Ching permanecía quieto pero estaba seguro que todo se había salido de las manos.

"- ¿Acaso un informe médico no avisaba sobre algunas semana de reposo? – preguntó directamente el hombre con cierta sospechas al divulgarlo en voz baja con los demás."

"- ¿Acaso quiere que le grafique un pequeño desliz entre ella y yo? – preguntó Ren sin medir sus palabras haciendo sonrojar a la pelirosa y a más de algún presente."

"-¡Claro que no! – tartamudeó el hombre incomodo por la indiscreción del Tao."

"- Perfecto – sonrió con arrogancia pasando un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Tamao."

Dijera lo que dijera, aprovecharía aquello y eso fue lo que hizo exactamente al colocar sus manos en el pecho de Ren mientras se refugiaba y suspiraba aliviada.

Ren notó que Tamao estaba temblorosa y asustada. Frunció el entrecejo y miró al hombre con frialdad.

"- La próxima vez que por alguna razón no aparezca en estas reuniones – acentuó la ultima palabra – mi esposa no tomará mi lugar – dijo firmemente – si nos les agrada. Pueden irse al infierno."

Ren comenzó a salir junto a Tamao quien estaba sorprendida. Sabía que quien le aconsejó tomar su lugar era el anciano y no aquellas personas. Pero...

"- No volverás a tomar mi lugar – le dijo con seriedad al haber salido, pasando al lado del Asakura."

"- ¿No puedes creer que pueda hacerlo? – preguntó malentendiendo las intenciones de Ren."

Este sonrió con cierta malicia.

"- ¿Qué no puedes? – preguntó aparentando indiferencia – me ha parecido que si."

Tamao se soltó de inmediato pensando que él se burlaba de ella, sin embargo Ren tomó su mentón e hizo que le observara directamente.

"-Te enfrentaste dejando claro que ya no deseas esta relación – dijo con cierto mal humor – pero si esos idiotas hacen que te pongas así, los mataré. Y eso es enserio."

Estaba tan furioso que no ocultó aquellas palabras. Tamao le miró incrédula y maravillada por aquel estallido protector.

"- Ren... – murmuró sin ser conciente que estaba sonriendo con cariño."

Ren notó el semblante y la soltó de inmediato. Podría ser que ella estaba agradecida pero, no podía demostrarle que aquel gesto podía apaciguarlo aunque se enfadase nuevamente al ser conciente de eso.

"- Tamao – se escuchó llamar rompiendo el momento."

La pelirosa sonrió al divisar a Yoh y no puedo evitar sentirse extraña al ver a Anna.

"- Hermano... no sabía que..."

"- Yo sería el invitado de nuestra familia aunque llegase tarde – sonrió como disculpa – sin embargo – se dirigió a Ren – no están nada contentos con ustedes."

Ren se encogió de hombros sin importarle demasiado aquello.

"- Veo que ya estas mejor – se escuchó la voz de la rubia, dirigiéndose a Ren – deberías tomar otro brebaje – sonrió levemente."

Tamao pudo observar como Ren hacía un gesto de increíble espanto.

"- Jamás volveré a tomar eso – miró a Yoh quien sonreía – a propósito ¿qué es lo que me diste?."

"- Si lo digo será aun más asqueroso – sonrió Yoh dejando a Ren en silencio por su propio bien – aunque debes admitir que funcionó."

Con lo poco que escuchaba, Tamao les miró dubitativa esperando una respuesta.

"- Ren parecía un poco... "alegre" – exclamó el castaño – por eso, era mejor que tomase algo fuerte."

Tamao comprendió de inmediato y miró a Ren con cautela. Entristeció al recordar que todo había sido producto de el alcohol.

"- A propósito – siguió el castaño - ¿qué sucedió aquí?."

Anna suspiró y haló una de las mejillas del castaño al ver que tanto Ren como Tamao parecían incomodarse con la pregunta.

"- Lo mejor será que vaya a despedirme de todos – exclamó Ren con frialdad."

"- ¿Despedirte? – preguntó Tamao sin creerlo demasiado."

"- Más bien a ayudarles a encontrar la salida. – agregó para luego mirarla con atención – hablaremos más tarde."

Tamao no pudo decir que no, mas bien, no pudo decir nada, solo lo vio alejarse nuevamente al salón de reuniones.

"- No creí que estuvieses... – comenzó Yoh sin saber que decir exactamente."

Tamao supo de inmediato a que se refería y se sonrojó. ¿podía mentirle a su hermano?.

"- ¿Todo eso era verdad? – preguntó Anna tratando de ocultar su sorpresa."

"- Así es.– respondió la pelirosa rápidamente. Se sonrojó al saber que estaba dispuesta a mentir mientras la rubia no se acercase a Ren. Le daba vergüenza admitir aquellos celos."

A Anna no le pasó desapercibido aquel tono en ella. Le miró con curiosidad, era como si Tamao estuviese a la defensiva lo cual era muy extraño.

Las horas siguientes, Tamao pasó en la sala sin despegar su vista de la habitación donde se llevaba acabo el desenlace del consejo.

Escuchaba en ocasiones la voz de Ren que parecía de verdad molesto pero luego se apaciguaba. Poco a poco observó como cada una de aquellas personas se iba por su cuenta no sin antes murmurar algo desagradable para aquella familia.

Al final, el anciano salió acompañado de los Diethel quienes parecían escandalizados.

"- Creo que nunca había escuchado tantas maldiciones... – murmuró el mayor de los Diethel mientras negaba con su cabeza."

"- Puede que mi nieto se pase un poco, pero el consejo no se queda atrás – sonrió Ching con amabilidad."

Tamao les miró y no puedo evitar encontrarse con aquel de cabellos verdes. Ese joven era indudablemente apuesto, pero le miraba con el ceño fruncido como si la acusara de algo.

Se sonrojó y solo se acercó lo suficiente.

"- ¿Buscas a Ren? – preguntó el anciano con cautela. – esta adentro."

La joven asintió y se encaminó de inmediato siendo objeto de atención de los demás.

"- Sugiero que dejemos que vaya sola – agregó Ching al ver que se acercaban los Asakura."

"- Talvez sea lo mejor... – murmuró Yoh."

El anciano miró incomoda la situación. Sabía que la mentira de Tamao y Ren los había puesto en un aprieto más grave aunque no la desmentiría con los demás.

* * *

La joven entró lentamente, cerrando la puerta tras de si, encontrándose a Ren de espaldas. 

"- ¡No quiero ver a nadie más! – dijo molesto al girarse – ah...eres tu... – murmuró sin mucho animo."

"-Necesitamos... hablar – murmuró ella."

Ren tomó asiento mientras se cruzaba de piernas y le miraba directamente.

"- Te escucho – soltó arrogante."

Tamao sabía que estaba furioso y que trataba de controlarse, pero a pesar de todo se le veía cansado.

"- ¿Aun... te sientes...?."

"- ¿Con efectos de alcohol?, lo dudo – soltó molestó consigo mismo al recordar lo que había dicho – ya habría dicho más tonterías supongo."

Tamao se sonrojó al recordar a que se refería. Tonterías..., suponía que para él solo eran eso, solo tonterías.

"- Dime – preguntó sin detener su sarcasmo - ¿fui elocuente?."

La joven le miró. Él parecía burlarse aunque no entendía porque. Tomó aire y le miró molesta.

"- Quiero... un hijo – soltó tratando de no sonrojarse más."

Cuando ella se enfada, parecía más bien un puchero infantil pero las cosas que decían le sorprendían siempre.

"- Si, la mentira...solo ha sido mentira – dijo molesto al ponerse de pie tratando de no mostrar que aquella idea lo había complacido."

"- No será mentira – replicó ella. Parea luego sonrojarse – si cooperas..."

"- Sabes que aun... – frunció el entrecejo al sentir que él era quien se había cohibido ahora - ¡estas en reposo!."

"-Puede haber alguna forma – respondió con tranquilidad aunque se estuviese apenando de más."

"- Has dejado claro que esto esta mal – dijo como ultimo recurso."

"- Quiero un hijo... – respondió eludiendo la observación de él."

Ren frunció el entrecejo al querer pasar por alto sus mismas palabras. Se sentía extrañamente atrapado.

"- ¿Por qué has dicho esa mentira?."

"- No he pedido nada desde que todo esto comenzó – exclamó eludiendo nuevamente la pregunta – solo... te estoy pidiendo... – sintió que estaba mintiendo, la razón era obvia. Lo quería demasiado pero, tenía una duda – dime ¿por qué no me has desmentido?."

Ren se sintió incomodo de pronto. Se cruzó de brazos y miró hacía otra dirección.

"- ¡Bien, será un hijo entonces! – respondió molesto."

Tamao no puedo evitar sonrojarse y sentir un cosquilleo al escucharle.

"-E-eso espero – dijo tratando de mostrar seriedad."

Ren tomó eso como un desafió y estaba tan molesto que decidió aceptarlo como tal.

"-Perfecto. Te aseguro que en menos de una semana estarás esperando un bebe – exclamó con arrogancia."

"- ¿Qué tal si fallas? – preguntó sonrojándose."

"- Seguiré intentado, eso es obvio, aunque para demostrarte lo fácil que es, tenga que dejarte dos veces en cinta."

Tamao se giró con toda dignidad y salió tratando que las piernas no le temblaran más. ¿qué disparates habían dicho?. ¿por qué lo estaba desafiando?. solo les habia hecho falta hablar de donde querrian hacerlos. indudablemente estaban ambos estresados.

Salió y se apoyó en la puerta con la cara completamente roja.

"- ¿Tamao? – preguntó el anciano mientras era secundado por Yoh."

"- ¿Que sucedió? – preguntó el castaño extrañado."

"-N-Nada... – murmuró aunque se sobresaltó al sentir que alguien abría la puerta tras de sí dejando a Ren salir."

"- Ren... – llamó el anciano quien con solo aquella mirada pedía una explicación."

"- ¿Qué? – preguntó Ren inocentemente – solo hacíamos nuestra planificación familiar- dijo con malicia al retirarse no sin antes pasar junto a joven Diethel – Ya no necesitamos más pretendientes."

Lizerg le miró con calma, sabiendo que sin significado alguno, Ren Tao le había declarado la guerra.

El joven suspiró. Había llegado ahí obligado por su familia para cortejar a una mujer casada. ¿qué se suponía que sucedía?. Debía hablar con aquella joven a solas y aclarar eso de una vez.

* * *

C_**ontinuara...**_

* * *

_**N/A: después de un mes por fin actualizo. La verdad quería hacerlo el lunes pero... no pude.**_

_**He tenido muchas cosas que hacer, para todo aquel que lea disculpen la tardanza, pero estoy de vacaciones y actualizaré seguido, por lo menos todos los viernes (comprendan que ando una hueva...) ejem... hehe la cosa es que agradezco a las personas que leen el fic y a las que dejan sus comentarios (no podía faltar mi frase trillada). Creo que ahora ando muy animada por haber leído tantos fics de Tamao x Ren. Espero que no se desanimen en seguir escribiendo.**_

_**Gracias a:**_

_**Hitoki chan, palin, asuka ishida, alchemist souma, haruhi, drake dark, conchito, yuki en ciel,akane tokugawa, ishidora,naimo shimamura,akira tokugawa,kiao ling,naomi hayami (leeré tu historia, gracias por la recomendación),himeko, shin tamit.**_

_**En fin, disculpas nuevamente, esperando que el cap guste de quien desee leerlo y avisando que no lo dejaré por un mes más hehehe.**_

_**Cuídense. Hasta luego.**_


	25. ¿Que es lo correcto?

_**Incoherente corazón.**_

_Cáp.25.¿Qué es lo correcto?_

* * *

No se escuchó comentario alguno luego de aquella noche.

Tamao fue temerosa a su habitación pero, se llevó una sorpresa al darse cuenta que Ren no estaba ahí.

No pudo evitar quedarse despierta hasta muy tarde, aun así, Ren Tao no apareció. Se avergonzó al suponer que Ren esperaría un diagnostico sobre su salud antes de querer tener hijos pero... también, suponía, solo estaba de mal humor.

Aquella mañana se vistió y preparó, mientras pensaba como enfrentarse a Ren ese día.

Se avergonzaba de sus actos la noche anterior, en realidad nunca esperó reaccionar así. Tocó su mejilla sonrosada y una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Era extraño, pero sentía que se había liberado, aunque haber dicho cosas tan impersonales, recordando también una mentira no era del todo por lo cual sentirse liberada.

Pero, su mentira fue a causa de dos detalles importantes. El primero era evitar un castigo para Ren y segundo, era el hecho de querer permanecer todo el tiempo posible con él.

Después de lo que había dicho ayer, podría estar resignada a que él no la quería a su lado, aun así, no pudo quedarse de brazos cruzados mirando como por culpa de aquellas personas, Ren se llevaba todos los "honores".

De pronto una idea vino a su cabeza. Ren podría sentirse atrapado, molesto talvez por la forma en que lo ataba a ella.

Su poco entusiasmo se borró junto a aquel pensamiento. Hasta ahora sabía que había cometido un error pero, no quiso escucharse a sí misma.

Salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta suavemente mientras levantaba su mirada y se estremecía al divisar a Ren quien parecía salir también de otra habitación.

Sintió que su imaginación la engañaba cuando notó a Ren tensarse. Como si se pusiese nervioso como ella.

"-Buenos...días – murmuró recibiendo de Ren solo un movimiento con la cabeza."

"- Hoy habrá un chequeo... –Dijo nerviosa – ayer... lo hablamos con el señor Ching y... ahora sabré si podremos..."

"- Ya lo se. Escuche casi toda su conversación. – respondió este en el tono más frió que pudo. Estaba nervioso, no podía negarlo. Si ese chequeo daba positivo significa que ella podría tener un bebe, el problema era que Tamao ya no quería estar ahí. Supo que en la reunión, ella había dicho aquella mentira por lastima a él, pensando talvez en un castigo. Lo supo cuando en la noche anterior, pudo escuchar a su abuelo y a Tamao en su habitación."

La escuchó nerviosa y rehacia. Al final comprendió que a ella le habían motivado sentimientos de lastima a él. Aquello lo había enfurecido pero ella tenía razón.

No iba a atarla, esperaría que el tiempo acabara para terminar esto y desenmascarar aquella mentira.

"- ¿L-La escuchaste? – preguntó ella con cierto temor. Ciertamente había dicho cosas debido al escrutinio del anciano. Cosas que en realidad no pensaba. – bueno..."

"- Claro – respondió sin importancia – solo veremos el chequeo, al final solo debes estar embarazada – dijo como si fuese un calculo matemático que hubiese resuelto sencillamente."

"-S-Si... – murmuró ella nerviosa, moviendo sus manos una a la otra."

"- Espero no te estés acobardando - dijo con arrogancia y cierta maldad para asustarla. Si lo hacía bien, ella le evitaría. Sin embargo no podía negar una cosa. Cuando Tamao levantó su mirada a él, no parecía temerosa, parecía expectante, y ansiosa de algo que no pudo decir , haciéndolo enfurecer y retroceder."

Se maldijo una y mil veces al saber que en aquella ocasión él era el cobarde que deseaba huir porque por lo que notaba en ella, Tamao era capaz de ceder a lo que pidiese con solo acariciarla un poco.

Pero ¿por qué lo hacía si ella decía estar cansada de todo eso?. ¿sabría que se atarían si aquello sucedía?. Ahora, se decía, debía evitar por completo a Tamao si no quería sucumbir ante aquella posibilidad o más bien tentación.

Quiso preguntarle si sabía en que se estaba metiendo pero decidió marcharse rápidamente de muy mal humor.

Tamao le observó con el corazón palpitándole con fuerza. Se sonrojó al pensar que si Ren hubiese estado dispuesto, ella no le hubiese negado nada.

Sacudió su cabeza pensando que aquel no era el momento. En aquel instante solo deseaba algo contradictorio. Deseaba y no deseaba el visto bueno a aquella prueba.

* * *

Ren pasó el resto del día con muy mal humor. Protestando por cada cosa, incluso por detalles al estar en el estudio durante todos aquellos momentos en los cuales sabía, Fausto analizaba la situación de la pelirosa.

No se atrevió a salir, mintiendo sobre algunas llamadas de los del consejo con respecto al incidente de el día anterior.

Al final del día, se sobresaltó al recibir una visita de su abuelo.

"- Toca antes de entrar – dijo Ren molesto."

"- Casi siempre te das cuenta cuando soy yo. Pareces nervioso – sonrió imperceptiblemente – te has sobresaltado."

Ren le miró furioso.

"- No lo estoy."

"- Entonces me atrevo a preguntar ¿por qué no has salido a despedir a nuestro visitante?."

"- ¿Ya se ha ido? – preguntó con más interés del que deseaba aparentar."

"- Así es – murmuró el anciano sorprendiéndose de descubrir que su nieto parecía temer a algo – se ha hecho un gran alboroto y has dejado que Tamao se encargué completamente sola y por si no te has dado cuenta. Tu esposa es un poco tímida para estas situaciones."

Ren suspiró ante el sarcasmo. Todo era verdad pero, estaba nervioso por la respuesta de Fausto y bien podía comprender que para Tamao aquello era vergonzoso debido a que más de alguno estaba enterado de eso.

No se atrevió a formular la pregunta que lo aquejaba. Debía hablar personalmente con Tamao.

"- ¿Dónde está? – preguntó Ren sin explicar de quien hablaba."

"- En su habitación – respondió el anciano comprendiéndolo de inmediato – por cierto – agregó – los Diethel aun no podrán irse."

"- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó furioso."

"- Sabes perfectamente que..."

"- Tamao no necesita mas pretendientes – le miró furioso – deberías pedir que se marcharan. Solo pierden el tiempo aquí."

"- Pues tal parece que es Lizerg quien no desea irse – respondió el anciano haciendo enfurecer más a Ren – No mal interpretes la situación – aclaró el anciano con seriedad – al obligarlo a venir, es normal que por lo menos hable con Tamao antes de irse."

"- No es necesario – agregó con insolencia."

"-Han venido desde muy lejos."

"- No importa."

El anciano suspiró. Sabía que con su nieto no era muy cuerdo razonar, si se le metía algo en la cabeza, era difícil sacarlo de ahí, sin embargo. Sabía exactamente con quien hacerlo. Debía hablar con la pelirosada en cuanto pudiese.

"- Es mejor que vayas a verla – dijo Ching al sonreír."

Ren se puso de pie y salió, no sin antes mirar de manera suspicaz a su abuelo. Sabía perfectamente que lo obstinado era de familia.

* * *

Tamao se sonrojó al recordar el rostro de Fausto al llegar y cuando ella tuvo que comentarle todo lo ocurrido.

Se avergonzaba aun de recordarlo. Era bastante incomodo pero, tuvo valor en cuanto todo pasó.

Por fin sabía la respuesta y recordó haberse apenado aun más al ser un hombre quien se lo dijese.

No pudo dudar que se alegró que Anna y su hermano no presenciaran el diagnostico. Más bien parecian no haberse enterado del todo y deseaba que el anciano no dijese nada al respecto.

Aun tenia puesta una bata, se encontraba sentada sobre la cama analizando todo, aunque ya todo había terminado y Fausto se había ido desde hacía varios minutos.

Comenzó a desatar la bata dejando al descubierto sus hombros y pechos, sin embargo los había terminado de descubrir cuando la puerta se abrió rápidamente no dejándole tiempo de nada.

Debido al impacto de mirar a Ren de pie con la mano aun en el picaporte, presionó la bata para que no la dejase completamente expuesta.

Lo miró directamente al rostro mientras podía percatarse como él miraba su cuerpo sin reparo.

"- Vístete – ordenó al cerrar sus ojos, girarse y salir rápidamente azotando la puerta."

Tamao parpadeó sin entenderlo mucho. Ren solía verla en "accidentes" cuando entraba como lo hacia siempre. Sin llamar primero.

Ahora le resultaba extraño que no entrase, parecía como si se hubiese asustado y avergonzado pero... Ren nunca actuaba así al verla desnuda.

Estaba a punto de llamarlo o seguirlo pero sabía que debía vestirse primero.

Ahora Ren sabía que debía aprender a tocar antes de entrar. Ya había pasado en otras ocasiones pero, aunque aparentara indiferencia, solía disfrutar de aquella visión.

¿Y ahora no?, se preguntó él mismo, sabiendo que se mentiría si se decía que no.

Se había controlado al saber el estado de la pelirosada en momentos anteriores pero siempre podía distraerse con su "escrutinio" a ella, ahora, al saber que talvez volvería a tocarla de nuevo, se sentía mucho mas voluble en ese aspecto.

Se había apoyado en la puerta y pudo sentir cuando Tamao la abría tímidamente. Se apartó de inmediato y decidió no mirarla más de lo necesario.

"-Pa-Pasa – murmuró ella."

Este asintió con aire arrogante aunque miró el atuendo de la joven. Un vestido ligero de color azul claro con hilos que lo detenían dejando ver una pequeña parte de su escote y sus piernas.

Estaba con el cabello suelto y le miraba con aquellos ojos expresivos e inocentes que le hacían reaccionar posesivo y de otra manera que no quería pensar.

Frunció el entrecejo.

"- ¿cuál es la respuesta? – preguntó Ren de presto sorprendiéndose incluso a sí mismo por la prisa."

"-Bueno... – tartamudeó la joven – el señor Fausto hizo los chequeos correspondientes y...dice que... – le miró y se sonrojó – haciendo un... es decir si tu tienes cuidado... podríamos... – no confluyó. El restó por obvia razón debía saberlo él."

"- ¿Cómo es posible que estés bien? – preguntó molesto aunque lo estaba consigo mismo al alegrarle aquello."

"- No lo estoy del todo – explicó decepcionada por su mal humor – pero... tampoco estoy como al principio."

Ren le miró. Estaba molesto por aquella noticia pero, también estaba feliz. Todo era contradictorio.

"- Bien – respondió con indiferencia mientras se giraba."

Tamao no fue capaz de llamarlo. ¿acaso solo eso diría ante la noticia?, comprendió que debía estar arrepentido.

"- ¿Dónde..¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? – preguntó ella con calma cambiando un poco el tema"

"- Atendiendo asuntos pendientes – respondió no sabiendo porque aun seguía en la habitación."

Tamao no respondió haciendo que Ren se girara a ella.

"- ¿Acaso reprocharas la ausencia? – preguntó dejándose llevar por su frustración."

La joven no respondió. Comprendió que cuando Ren se comportaba así, solo deseaba provocar una discusión para calmar su ira.

"- Sé lo que pasa, entiendo... – susurró ella – creo que la noticia..."

"-¿Sabes lo que pasa? – preguntó molestó al tomarla de los hombros con poca brusquedad – no lo creo."

Aun furioso y con el ceño fruncido, Ren era un hombre apuesto e impresionante por su carácter. No puedo evitar mirarlo con atención, sin temor, mas bien con un embeleso extraño.

Ren se enfadó más al saber que no podía intimidarla. No hizo más que sucumbir a una parte de lo que su cuerpo pedía.

La haló con rapidez acercándola aun más.

"-Pase lo que pase... – murmuro a centímetros – no me correspondas."

Tamao se asombró con su petición, no la comprendió en realidad pero, poco pensó al sentir los labios cálidos de él sobre los de ella. Cerró los ojos y se dejó embriagar con el beso que Ren estaba haciendo más profundo. Supo que de un momento a otro ella tendría que levantar sus manos y rodearle pero se detuvo al sentir como Ren la sostenía ¿era de eso de lo que hablaba él al pedirle que no correspondiese?. Al saberlo se detuvo. por lo menos a sentir su calidez aunque le costase quedarse inmóvil.

Ren la soltó de inmediato y su respiración se agitó tanto como la de ella.

Sacudió sus cabellos y se alejó .

"-¿Ren? – le llamó Tamao sin comprender."

"-Te dije que no me correspondieras y lo hiciste. Bien hecho – dijo en tono calculador."

"-¿Po-porque? – preguntó."

"- Si lo hubieses hecho, no habría acabado en un simple beso- murmuró al salir furioso."

Tamao sintió que sus rodillas flaqueaban y su respiración no regresaba a la normalidad. No entendía en absoluto a Ren.

* * *

Sabía que aquella noche recitaría los números hasta el infinito para distraerse de que ahora podía tomar a su esposa.

Por lo menos, si ella intentase evitarlo fuese más sencillo todo.

Sonrió para sí mismo. Si ella hiciera eso, fuese en realidad mucho más duro que hacer penitencias al no poder tocarla.

Por todo el ajetreo, se olvidó hablar con ella sobre el percance de la mentira. En cuanto Tamao le dijo sobre su estado, pareció limitarse a esperar que Ren hiciese algo y vaya que lo hizo.

Debía alejarse todo lo posible de ella o era capaz de cumplir la amenaza que hizo la noche anterior.

* * *

Tamao bajó luego de pensar en las cosas que estaban sucediendo o más bien analizar el comportamiento de Ren.

Tomó la cena mucho antes que los demás pensando en lo incomodo que podía ser explicar unas cuantas cosas, en especial a Yoh quien no tenía mucho tacto al preguntar frente a los demás. La verdad, era que su hermano confiaba abiertamente en las personas a su alrededor, una de las cualidades que le obligaron a fijarse en él desde un principio.

No sintió muchos ánimos de comer luego de pensar eso. Todo era mucho más sencillo cuando no la obligaban a casarse con alguien.

Rió con cansancio por su pensamiento escuchando de pronto como alguien se acercaba.

"-Parece de buen humor – escuchó con galantería cuando giró y se encontró al apuesto joven de cabellos verdes."

"-Buenas... tardes – agregó extrañada."

El joven la miraba con seriedad al acercarse.

"-Cenas muy pronto – agregó como comentario."

"-Bueno...así es... – murmuró nerviosa."

"- ¿Ha estado enferma?."

"-¿Disculpe?."

"-Ahora estuvo un medico por aquí. Es normal que piense que ha estado enferma – agregó haciéndola sonrojar – no ha sido mi intención incomodarte."

Tamao no pudo evitar sorprenderse por aquellos modales. Era sin duda algo por lo cual sentirse halagada..

"- N-No me incomoda – agregó sonrojándose al mirarlo por momentos. Era bastante apuesto sin duda."

"-He deseado hablar sobre algo en especial."

"-S-Si... eso creo... – respondió."

"-Espero me aclares un par de dudas – dijo al mirarla con seriedad y tomar asiento a su lado en el comedor. – si no me equivoco, me han enviado para casarme..."

Tamao se sonrojó más.

"-Y creo que la candidata eras tu."

"-L-La verdad... no me lo esperaba tan pronto... – agregó."

"- Entonces era verdad – dijo Lyserg al reclinarse en la silla y suspirar – pero estas casada..."

"- No parece decepcionado – agregó la joven con inocencia."

"- No lo sientes cuando te han obligado – exclamó notando como ella parecía entristecerse con el comentario, haciendo que mal entendiese todo. – Pero, eres una linda señorita. No quise decir esas palabras – agregó pensando en su error."

Tamao le observó asombrada y rió por lo bajo.

"- No estoy incomoda por su comentario – le sonrió."

"- Pues parecías decepcionada."

"- Su comentario sobre una obligación matrimonial me hizo recordar algunas cosas..."

"-Desagradables por lo visto."

"- Al principio pensaba como usted pero luego... – murmuró cabizbaja."

"- Hablas de Ren – afirmó – Cuando se me persuadió para venir aquí, no me esperé encontrarme en este aprieto."

"- S-Se... suponía... que Ren pondría fin a esto – dijo apenada – y solo lo haría cuando yo eligiera a mi nuevo esposo."

"-Que debía ser yo – concluyó sorprendido."

"-Más bien... debía escogerlo de tres personas – exclamó apenada pensando en que aquel joven pensaría en lo extraña que era la situación."

"- ¿He sido el tercero? – preguntó sin detener la curiosidad. Mientras ella asentía tímida."

"-E-En realidad... todos debían cortejarme..."

Lyserg no pudo evitar preguntar más.

"- ¿Las demás personas no fueron de su agrado?."

"- Bu-Bueno... no recuerdo muy bien quien ha sido la primera persona – exclamó pensativa."

"-¿No lo recuerdas? – preguntó dubitativo."

Tamao debió callarse al comprender que él no estaba enterado de su accidente y de los problemas que trajo consigo.

"-N-No lo conocí mucho... – se retractó."

"- ¿Por qué no?."

"- Pues... parece que tuvo muchos problemas con Ren."

Lyserg guardó silencio mientras analizaba aquellas palabras.

"- ¿Qué pasó con la segunda persona?."

"-También tenían desacuerdos con Ren... – murmuró."

"-Parece que él los espanta a todos."

"-No lo creo... talvez, talvez solo es un mal entendido."

"- No lo creo. Yo apenas le conozco y parece odiarme – sonrió cansado."

"-Ren no es muy sociable – trató de justificarlo."

"-No es sociable pero si parece posesivo- agregó en un suspiro – no esconde que desea verme muy lejos."

"-Pues..."

"- Si he venido a cortejar . Puedo hacerlo. – agregó con amabilidad al pensar que ella podría ofenderse."

"-Pero no desea hacerlo – exclamó sorprendida – además...yo..."

"-supongo que es a él – sonrió – aun así me gustaría salir, claro, siempre y cuando acepte una simple oferta mientras me voy."

"- Mu-Muchas gracias – agregó apenada – pero... ."

"- Supongo que haré algo más que ver a mi padre y al anciano Tao – sonrió."

Tamao sonrió y no pudo evitar observarlo con atención.

"-¿Sucede algo? – preguntó por el escrutinio de ella."

"- N-Nada – agregó apenada al saber como lo miraba demasiado – yo... bueno no podría... ahora no lo se..."

"- ¿No podríamos salir entonces? – preguntó sonriendo al verla nerviosa. En realidad le parecía agradable la joven, pero solo para mirarla como alguna conocida o amiga."

"- Definitivamente no – se escuchó desde la puerta haciendo que Lyserg y Tamao giraran y se encontraran a Ren de brazos cruzados y cara de pocos amigos."

"-Estaba preguntándole a ella – dijo con seriedad al saber que Ren le miraba con arrogancia."

"- No podrá. Tenemos cosas que hacer."

"- ¿Qué cosas? – preguntó Tamao sin querer mirarle."

Ren se enfadó ante aquel gesto que para él era de indiferencia.

"- Volveremos a casa – murmuró haciendo que Tamao se girase a él."

"- ¿Volveremos? – preguntó sin ocultar el alivio, sin mencionar que Ren había dicho aquello como si de verdad creyese que era el hogar de ambos - ¿Qué pasara... con mi hermano y Anna?."

Ren se encogió de hombros al hacer un gesto que no sabía en absoluto, logrando que ella sonriese. Debía admitir que se alegraba que la esposa de Yoh no estuviese cerca. Debía avergonzarse aunque no lo estaba en aquella ocasión. Sin embargo, sabía que no podía negarse a la amabilidad de Lyserg.

"- Pues... – murmuró dirigiéndose al joven – podríamos..."

Ren se mostró molesto. ¿es que Tamao saldría con aquel chico?.

"- ¡Hay algo urgente que debo decirte! – dijo Ren sin ocultar su mal humor al interrumpir a Tamao."

La joven, al ser tan ingenua, creyó que era algo grave y se puso de pie de inmediato. Sin embargo, Lyserg sabía que aquello no era más que una treta de Ren.

"- Mañana me iré – agregó con calma – pero, aun esta en pie mi oferta. Puedo retrasar mi partida – sonrió."

Tamao asintió complacida mirándolo marcharse y provocando en Ren un deseo de desaparecer por completo a Lyzerg

"- ¿Qué era lo que debías decirme? - preguntó algo preocupada luego de que se quedaran solos."

"- Olvídalo- exclamó molesto al girarse."

"- Pero, acabas de interrumpirme – exclamó extrañada."

"- Si, creo que después de todo fue algo que he olvidado – dijo con cierta malicia."

"- ¡Ren! – le reprendió esta por su comportamiento.- él joven Lyzerg..."

"- No tienes alternativa con él si recuerdas bien la tontería que dijiste la noche anterior."

"- No es una tontería... además no has desmentido nada – se defendió ella."

"-¡¿Cómo hacerlo?!- preguntó molesto - ¿Acaso has pensado en lo que te harían por eso?."

"- ¿Te preocupa? – preguntó extrañada."

Ren supo lo que había dicho. Se cruzó de brazos y trató de mirar hacía otra dirección.

"- Al final, solo sería otro problema con el cual cargar."

Tamao sintió el peso de aquellas palabras. Para él solo era problemas y debía admitir que por su impulso estaban metidos en otro.

Ren pudo notar de inmediato como sus palabras parecían haber hecho algo en ella. Frunció el entrecejo y se acercó a ella absteniéndose de tocarla.

"- Yo... no lo he dicho por ti... – murmuró, sorprendiéndola por dar la impresión de disculparse."

"-Pero... acabas de decir..."

"-No quise decirlo de esa manera – dijo en tono frívolo aunque Tamao comprendía que él intentaba ser amable lo cual era muy extraño – yo..."

Pudieron escuchar ruidos fuera del comedor y de fondo, la voz de Yoh quien parecía bastante animado al hablar.

"-Alguien debería matarlo... – murmuró más para sí mismo que para Tamao. – es mejor que salga."

Ren estaba por irse hasta que sintió como Tamao lo tomaba de su muñeca y lo halaba.

"-Volveremos a casa pronto... ¿verdad?."

Ren la miró en silencio y con aquella seriedad que solo lograba ponerla nerviosa.

"- ¿Y-Y bien?.- trató de sonar firme al notarlo en completo silencio."

"- No te acerques al tal Diethel... – entrecerró sus ojos."

"- Ren, él no es... – comenzó ella pero se sorprendió al sentir como la tomaba de su mentón y le obligaba a mirarlo."

"- Ya no hay oportunidades con él. Estas metida en esto conmigo – dijo con firmeza – no es necesario que lo veas para esperar que vaya a cortejarte."

Aquel argumento era absurdo, pensó Tamao, ya que Ren no comprendía nada pero, fue aquella mirada en él que parecía estar conteniendo el aliento por una respuesta la que la hizo tranquilizarse.

"- ¿No quieres... que...? – estaba nerviosa y era el hecho de que Ren pensase que ella podría estar interesada en Lyserg."

"- ¡No! – respondió con firmeza – no quiero que te acerques más. Volveremos mañana – agregó."

Ren mandó al diablo todo lo demás, no importaba si era egoísta o si no era lo mejor. Cuando quería algo lo conseguía y la quería a ella. Ya había intentado alejarla pero simplemente no podía hacerlo y decirle todo lo que sentía no era nada juicioso luego de lo que ella había dicho.

"-Ren... – llamó ella queriendo decir algo pero esta la interrumpió."

"-Hablaremos después – agregó sin percatarse que acariciaba su mejilla con su pulgar."

Tamao se sorprendió por las caricia y su tono logrando que ella asintiese de inmediato.

"- No aceptes su invitación y volveremos mañana mismo – agregó con arrogancia."

"- ¡Ren! – le llamó esta sorprendida al entender su plan correctamente."

"- Todo es valido, cuando se hace una guerra – dijo sin más."

Tamao pensó de inmediato que solo podría tratarse de un asunto personal.

"- A veces se pierde ... – murmuró."

"- No lo haré. No quiero perder... esta vez – le miró con detenimiento haciéndola estremecer, creyendo por un minuto que hablaba de ella aunque pareciera imposible."

Tamao no quiso hacerse ideas con aquellas palabras, pero no pudo apartar su mirada de él cuando se marchó. Lo quería demasiado y no podía negarlo y tal como él había dicho, estaban metidos en esto y aunque no fuera lo correcto, interiormente se alegraba de estar en aquel aprieto.

* * *

_**Continuara.**_

* * *

****

_**N/A¿Cómo se define el cap? Pues simple. Falta de sinceridad por ambas partes hehehehe.**_

_**Bueno actualicé tarde y es porque a pesar de estar de vacaciones lastimosamente tengo que hacer otras cosas así que... no tendré día especifico para actualizar, pero trataré de hacerlo cada semana. Especificando que pronto puede haber lemon así que aviso de ante mano.**_

_**Gracias a las personas que se toman la molestia de leer esto y también a las personas que me comentan algo.**_

_**Si esta vez no agradezco personalmente es por el poco tiempo que me queda antes de hacer algo más.**_

_**Espero el capitulo guste de quien desee leerlo.**_

_**Hasta luego.**_


	26. Simple espera

_**Incoherente corazón.**_

_Cáp.26.: simple espera._

* * *

Después de que Ren se marchara, quedó de píe en el mismo lugar unos minutos. 

Cuando lo veía cerca, hacía que su corazón latiese con fuerza y que se sintiese completamente feliz pero, siempre que imaginaba algo resultaba ser erróneo.

No pudo evitar pensarlo al ver como Ren recibía a Anna. No era específicamente una cálida bienvenida pero parecían soportarse mucho.

"- ¿Te ocurre algo? – preguntó Yoh al acercarse con una sonrisa – me han dicho que Fausto ha venido a verte."

"- No, ha sido solo una revisión general – exclamó nerviosa volviendo su vista tímida a Ren y Anna."

"- Se llevan bien – murmuró sonriendo y dejando a Tamao sorprendida ya que estaba segura que antes, su hermano parecía incomodarse con aquella relación pero, ahora parecía aceptarla."

"- Iré al jardín – exclamó ella."

"- Ya es tarde – respondió el castaño."

"-No importa ... – murmuró."

Yoh permaneció en silencio, observando los tristes ojos de aquella joven.

"- Diethel es un buen chico – sonrió - ¿no te agrada?."

"- S-Si – dijo rápidamente – me agrada mucho."

Yoh sonrió al ver que Tamao siempre parecía estar agradecida con él.

"- Entonces... – tardó en preguntar - ¿ es un buen candidato?."

"- _No – _quiso decir ella pero permaneció callada."

"- No es bueno que te fuerces a estar donde no lo deseas – agregó suspirando – aunque... estés embarazada."

Tamao se había sonrojado mucho. Recordó de inmediato que su hermano había escuchado y creído la mentira de su embarazo.

"- Bu-Bueno..."

"- Supongo que ha eso ha venido Fausto – agregó sonriendo."

Tamao asintió todavía muy roja.

"- Creo.. que solo estoy cansada – murmuró ella – pero... estoy feliz aquí – sonrió lo más convincente que pudo, dejando a Yoh muy dudoso."

"- No creo que sea bueno que salgas ahora – dijo sonriendo después de un rato- habló por mi sobrino."

"- Estaré bien – sonrió apenada, ya que después de todo no estaba nada delicada aunque su hermano lo creyese así."

Tamao caminó lentamente hacia la puerta trasera del jardín notando de pronto una mirada sobre ella. Miró por encima de su hombro y notó claramente que Ren la observaba aunque de inmediato desviaba su mirada a Anna.

Tamao suspiró. Ren estaba muy extraño desde, bueno, desde que tuvo conciencia de su accidente.

"_-Si comenzaras a maldecidme – dijo Ren al colocar una mano en su mejilla – será adentro."_

"_-N-no... – balbuceó algo desorientada."_

"_-Entonces si comienzas aquí – sonrió con arrogancia – te callaré como lo acabo de hacer."_

Recordó cual fue su expresión al verlo luego de sentirse atrapada y dolida por su perdida y por supuesto, el primer beso que podía recordar de él.

Se puso de cuclillas y miró directamente las flores en el jardín. Estaba atardeciendo y el clima estaba mucho más fresco aunque no deseaba entrar.

Froto sus brazos mientras se ponía nuevamente de pie.

"- Si tienes frió vuelve a dentro – escuchó aquella voz que la estremecía."

"-Estoy... bien- dijo sin girarse."

"- Es bueno mirar directamente cuando se habla – se escuchó como reproche cuando Ren colocó algo sobre ella. Tamao se llevó una sorpresa al ver uno de sus abrigos."

"- Esto..."

"- Lo traje para ti – respondió simplemente al mirar hacia el frente junto a ella."

Tamao se sonrojó y no pudo evitar mirarle de reojo para luego mirar al frente también.

"- ¿Te ha aburrido hablar con Anna? – preguntó de presto, sonrojándose al no controlar el tono de la pregunta."

Ren la observaba sorprendido.

Tamao supo que si no decía algo, él sospecharía inevitablemente que todo aquello le importaba demasiado.

"-Saldré... con el joven Diethel – soltó esperando un estallido de Ren, mas sin embargo solo recibió silencio."

"- ¿Es eso en serio? – preguntó con fingida calma que Tamao sabía a la perfección a pesar que no le observaba - ¿qué podría querer él si sabe que estas casada?."

"- No precisamente por que nos guste estarlo ¿verdad? – soltó con cierto dolor."

Ren permaneció en silencio. No notando aquel tono en ella, más bien recordando que ella ya no deseaba estar con él.

"- ¿Qué pasaría si le pondríamos fin aquí mismo? – preguntó en tono neutral sorprendiendo a Tamao."

Tamao se dignó a mirarlo pero él miraba con seriedad al frente siempre. No parecía afectarle una respuesta.

"-E-Eso siempre lo has querido tu... – murmuró desviando su mirada."

Ya no lo quería, pero ¿cómo decirlo sin exponerse a tanto?.

"-Podríamos... intentar dar cierta imagen."

"-¿Fingir? – preguntó con aquella suave voz – Ren ¿ es eso lo que...? – preguntó acercándose y notando como él se apartaba un poco."

Notó que estaba tenso y desviaba su mirada. Era extraño como desde el día anterior él intentaba evitarla.

Esta vez, Tamao no pudo esconder lo ofendida que se sentía. Si Ren no deseaba estar con ella, no tenía porque comportarse como si estuviese enferma y aquello fue lo que precisamente le dio a entender.

"- No... importa – dijo Tamao desviando su mirada y dando un paso atrás- no tienes nada que temer, no me acercaré."

Ren le miró con mucha sorpresa¿Tamao sabía cuanto le afectaba?, no, no lo parecía, estaba molesta y no comprendió que es lo que ella había entendido de su gesto hasta que le miró directamente a los ojos.

Estaba molesta sin duda pero, había un rastro de tristeza cuando ella intentó alejarse y lo cual él impidió tomándola del brazo y atrayéndola a él.

"- Quiero... irme – dijo tratando de alejarse sin éxito."

"- Mañana regresaremos a casa – dijo firmemente al acercarla y sentir como sus alientos se mezclaban – y no saldrás con nadie más."

"- N-No tienes derecho a decir eso... – murmuró estremecida por la cercanía de Ren y por como este bajaba su mano desde su espalda hasta la cintura."

"-Puedo y lo haré – exclamó sintiéndose de pronto atraído por aquellos labios de apariencia suave."

"- Pero... no deseas esto– siguió murmurando sin mucha decisión al percibir cual era el siguiente movimiento de Ren."

"- Lo que deseo... – repitió casi en tono burlón sin apartar la vista de aquellos labios que lo tentaban - si te dijese lo que deseo en realidad y no puedo tener, te sorprendería – terminó y al instante atrapó los labios de la pelirosa en una dulce caricia."

En las pocas veces que la había besado, aunque fuese lento el movimiento siempre lo hacía sin restricciones, aunque ahora, Tamao pudo percibir que Ren no quería profundizar aquel simple roce.

Intentó permanecer quieta pero gimió ante aquella lentitud que sabía que no era propia de Ren Tao. Se estaba conteniendo pero no sabia porque.

Colocó sus manos en el pecho de él hasta deslizarlas y rodear el cuello de este con anhelo y fuerza profundizando de inmediato el beso.

Ren comprendió de inmediato que si no quería perder el poco control que le quedaba, debía evitar que sus manos bajaran más, porque estaba seguro que no deseaba apartar los brazos de la pelirosa, en realidad creyó que ella se contendría como la vez anterior.

De las caderas de la joven decidió subirlas hasta la espalda donde, según él, era un lugar mucho más seguro.

Una parte de él decía que debía soltarla pero la otra le hacía imaginarse cosas no muy castas para el momento. Tamao le besaba con entrega provocando estragos en sus movimientos y pensando de pronto si cabía la posibilidad de hacerlo en aquel jardín.

De pronto, un poco de lucidez volvió ¿planeaba tomar a Tamao en un jardín?. Si que estaba perdido.

Antes de soltarla le beso como solía hacerlo y pronto la separó sabiendo que de un momento a otro serian un verdadero espectáculo en el jardín.

Ren había colocado las manos en los hombros de ésta, mientras que Tamao aun tenia sus manos en le pecho de Ren.

Tamao tenía su mirada inclinada no dejando ver más a Ren que su respiración agitada.

Sintió cuando Ren la haló para que se apoyase en su cuerpo mientras ella se dejaba sin protestar.

"- Volveremos a casa mañana temprano – dijo al susurrar aquello en el odio de la joven."

Tamao se estremeció y no se atrevió a responder.

"- No habrá tiempo para nada más – especificó cuando se refería a Diethel."

"- Ren... – llamó esta para hacerlo entender, pero este le interrumpió nuevamente."

"- Ódiame cuanto desees – exclamó firmemente – pero no te iras con ese sujeto."

"- Yo no te odio – exclamó solemnemente sin darse cuenta de su oración hasta después de haberla dicho. Se sonrojó e inclinó su cabeza. Sus sentimientos controlaban mucho sus movimientos. Ni siquiera podía fingir que lo detestaba."

Sintió cuando Ren la acercaba más a ella. Como si la abrazara lo cual no era posible ¿ o si?.

"- Quisiera... – murmuró Ren, sorprendiéndola aunque este nunca concluyó su frase y su tono de voz cambio nuevamente a una muy fría cuando volvió a tomar la palabra – es mejor que entremos."

Ren se separó de ella rápidamente como si le incomodara tocarla.

"- Si continuamos así, es posible que tu mentira se haga realidad – afirmó él con cierta incomodidad – así que hasta que podamos desmentirla debemos estar alejados."

Tamao se mostró incrédula y francamente decepcionada. ¿qué mas esperaba de Ren?.

"- ¿Quieres decir...?."

"- Es mejor aparentar llevarnos bien , pero estar alejados nos vendría bien."

"-Pero... "

"- ¿Creíste enserio lo que dije ayer? – preguntó fingiendo malicia - ¿qué más esperabas para la ocasión?, dejaste convencido a mi abuelo y con ello bastó cuando saliste con aquel rostro pálido ante la idea de estar embarazada."

Ren se giró, no queriendo exponerse ante lo que decía.

"- ¡¿Cómo sabes que no quería la idea?! – preguntó casi gritando."

Ren la miró nuevamente y estuvo apunto de recordarle la conversación sobre la supuesta lastima para con él pero, sin agregar nada más, ella se alejo, notando que Ren quería detenerla pero ella se apresuró aun más.

¿Desmentir aquello?, pues bien, se dijo ella., podía hacerlo ahora mismo, pero él parecía esperar algo, algo que lo detenía pero ¿qué era eso?.

Tamao entró nuevamente siendo presa de aquellas oleadas de tristeza que eran provocadas por un Ren que en aquellos momentos era el tonto más grande del mundo.

* * *

Cuando intentaba detenerla se detuvo, estaba sonriendo . ¿Sonreía cuando la había hecho enfadar?. Se dijo que el hecho que ella hubiese dicho que no lo odiaba y que se enfadase por escuchar sus palabras sobre no tocarla, le hacían comprender que Tamao podía albergar más sentimiento que un simple deseo físico. 

Por las palabras de ella, un deseo de estrecharla se hizo presente tanto así que lo manifestó, avergonzándose luego por no controlarse.

En meses anteriores, había despreciado aquel sentimiento en Tamao y ahora irónicamente, deseaba que ella volviese a sentir algo igual para no sentirse vulnerable.

Comprendió de inmediato que era aquello lo que Tamao habría sentido y más con el hecho de que él decía abiertamente lo desagradable que "afirmaba" sentirse por ese matrimonio aunque en realidad sintiese reconfortante que alguien se preocupase de esa manera para con él.

Se quedó de pie en el jardín unos segundos más, pensando de pronto en como solía tratar a su esposa. Le sorprendía que no lo odiase o quizás no le sorprendía demasiado, después de todo, ella tenia un gran corazón y era en ese detalle en el cual erradicaba su duda.

Tamao era una persona de buen corazón, que no albergaba sentimientos crueles y siempre podría haber dicho y hecho cosas solo por pena hacia él, precisamente eso era lo que lo enfurecía y al mismo tiempo...

No quería decirlo, pero se decepcionaba al pensar que ella podía haber hecho aquellos gestos para cualquier otra persona.

Era muy extraño que sintiese la necesidad de hacerlo único para ella. Sonrió con cierta ironía, diciéndose que era un idiota pensando de pronto que ese matrimonio arreglado nunca debió haber sucedido aunque se desmintió rápidamente.

Pensó de pronto en lo que realmente pensaba que debía ser una esposa y a su recuerdo vino Anna y como Tamao parecía haberle reprochado que estuviese con ella ese día.

Él había sido muy cruel con Tamao al mencionarle que Anna sería una mejor esposa, pero en una de las ocasiones se dejó llevar por sentimientos extraños cuando comprendió por medio de su hermana, que Tamao parecía incomodarle la rubia gracias a que una vez quiso a su hermanastro más de lo normal.

Fue aquella idea precisamente la que le hizo ponerse a la defensiva cuando notó como luego del accidente de Tamao, esta se aferraba mas al Asakura.

Se dio cuenta de inmediato que usaba a Anna para fastidiar a Tamao, sin embargo no se dio cuenta de porque hacía todo aquello hasta en ese momento, claro que ahora no pensaba aquello de la rubia, más bien, ella parecía disfrutar de estar junto al Asakura aunque no lo demostrase.

* * *

Tamao entró nuevamente molesta y con muchas ganas de llorar. 

Comenzó a murmurar sobre lo tonta que se sentía al haberle creído. Y pensar que por un segundo ella...

Siempre sucedía lo mismo. Esperaba que Ren no se acercase a ella ya que no estaba dispuesta a darle tregua esta vez.

Subió directamente por las escaleras notando que el anciano Ching le observaba con calma y una sonrisa.

Ella se hubiese detenido pero se dio cuenta que su hermano y Anna estaban con él.

Se sorprendió de pronto cuando Yoh y Anna miraron hacia la dirección del anciano encontrándose con Tamao quien al divisar a Anna recordó que estaba aun enfadada con Ren.

Se dirigió arriba con mas energía sorprendiendo a Yoh y dejando en profundo silencio a Anna quien la observó alejarse con un gesto sin emoción.

"- Eso fue extraño... – murmuró Yoh quien no recordaba haber visto a su hermana tan molesta."

En ese instante entró Ren quien les miró con seriedad.

"- ¿Le has hecho algo? – preguntó el anciano."

"- ¿algo? – preguntó Ren extrañado."

"- Tamao acaba de pasar y estaba llorando – dijo el anciano captando la atención de Yoh y Anna."

"-¿Llorar? – preguntó Ren sorprendido. Pensaba haberla enfadado pero no deseaba hacerla llorar."

Sin mediar palabras se dirigió hacia los escalones.

"- No la hagas llorar más – recomendó el anciano suspirando – puedes asustar a los Diethel, se estan preparando para irse mañana – informó pero a Ren no pareció importarle."

"- Bueno... Tamao no estaba... – comenzó Yoh sonriendo de manera forzada."

"- Tamao no lloraba – concluyó Anna por él al cerrar sus ojos y cruzarse de brazos y piernas."

"- Es verdad... – murmuró el anciano con aire inocente – pero Ren no lo sabe."

Yoh suspiró mirando las escaleras, esperaba que no se hiciese un gran alboroto por aquellos planes maquiavélicos.

* * *

Sabía que no tendría nada que hacer en su habitación pero el estar sola le ayudaría a calmarse. Se adelantó mucho más hasta tomar la perilla de su habitación y suspirar aliviada que había llegado, sin embargo no puedo evitar asustarse cuando una mano se colocó sobre la que tenia en la perilla que le obligó a girar y encontrarse con Ren quien entró junto con ella para luego cerrar la puerta de golpe. 

Ren la tomó de los hombros y miró directamente su rostro mientras Tamao trataba de comprender lo que hacía.

"- Tu no estabas llorando.. – afirmó con alivio suavizando un poco sus facciones haciendo que el corazón de Tamao se acelerase al mirarlo de cerca."

"- ¿Llorando? – preguntó dudosa aunque al mismo tiempo actuando como si de verdad le molestase la presencia de Ren."

Ren le miró en silencio ante su tono y Tamao notó como él comenzaba a esbozar una pequeña sonrisa arrogante.

Tamao no pudo evitar pensar que se burlaba de ella, decidió desviar su mirada.

"- ¿Qué ocurre?."

Ren no respondió, pero se mostró mucho más arrogante con algunos gestos que hacían de pronto que Tamao se enfadase. No se miraba agresiva ni mucho menos, más bien parecía una pequeña haciendo un puchero pero él comprendía a la perfección que estaba molesta y presenciar hasta que nivel, sin duda le pareció divertido.

"- Cuando venias parecías muy pensativa, no te diste cuenta que estaba tras de ti – respondió evadiendo la pregunta de ella."

"- Pensaba en otras cosas... – le miró – no estoy llorando, puedes irte."

Ren no pareció escucharla, más bien pensaba en hablar seriamente con su abuelo.

"- Ese anciano... – murmuró molesto al haberlo asustado de esa manera."

Luego de pensar la palabra "asustado" no puedo evitar suspirar internamente al ver que no podía negar aquello.

"- ¿Me estas escuchando?' – repitió esta al ver que Ren no respondía."

Permaneció unos segundos más en silencio y luego la miró directamente.

"- Si, lo hice- respondió sin importancia."

"- Entonces sal de aquí – exigió impaciente al saber lo nerviosa que se ponía al estar en una habitación sola con él."

"- No lo deseo – respondió con simpleza haciendo impacientarla aun más."

"- ¿Has venido solo para ver si me afecta lo que me has dicho? – preguntó – para tu información... ¡ha sido un alivio! – dijo cerrando sus ojos, esperando mostrar aquella actitud de desprecio ante la idea, sin embargo Ren solo sonrió con más arrogancia y se acercó a ella."

Sus pasos eran lentos y Tamao no quiso alejarse, era mejor estar firme para que él se fuese de una vez.

"- Si eso es verdad ¿por qué estas tan enfadada por mis palabras? – preguntó al colocar las manos en su bolsillo absteniéndose de esa forma de no tocarla a ella."

Tamao no pudo evitar tensarse¿ a eso había llegado Ren ahí¿ solo para ver como estaba afectada?, aquello la hizo perder la paciencia.

"- E.-Eso es porque estoy cansada de tu actitud."

"- De mi actitud.. – repitió Ren sin dejar de mostrarse campante - ¿hasta ahora te ha molestado eso?."

"- ¡No¡ha sido desde hace mucho! – exclamó. No era su manera de ser, ya que aunque fuese arrogante y frívolo ella lo amaba, más bien se refería al hecho de jugar con sus sentimientos más bien, ella siempre esperaba que por alguna razón él la amara y al final resultaba desalentador tanta espera – no haces más que decir cosas y retractarte luego de ellas – dijo sin darse a entender mucho - ¿hay que aparentar dices? Pero ¿cómo hacerlo cuando te llevas mejor con Anna?."

Tamao no se dio cuenta de lo que decía pero Ren si lo hizo, y demasiado bien. No pudo evitar sorprenderse y aquello no puedo ocultarlo su rostro.

Tamao notó la seriedad en él y su silencio, así que siguió diciendo un par de cosas como que era un bobo que no pensaba antes de decir algo pero, la única reacción que recibió de él fue cuando él tomó su mentón con firmeza y miraba sus labios nuevamente con ansias.

Tamao calló de inmediato al ser conciente de la intensidad con que Ren la miraba, era más que obvio que si seguía hablando la besaría y si eso sucedía, ella sucumbiría rápidamente.

"- Eres muy pálida... – murmuró Ren con seriedad para él mismo cuando miró las facciones en ella – el único color que hay en ti son tus labios, aunque también provocas un cambio cuando te enfadas o te avergüenzas."

Tamao no supo que responder. Tragó con dificultad debido a los débil que se sentía estando junto a él.

"- ¡N-No me escuchaste! – reprochó en voz alta para calmar aquel sentimiento."

"- Escuché lo necesario – respondió sonriendo nuevamente aunque con arrogancia – solo... lo que me pareció interesante, claro está."

"- ¡Bien!- respondió Tamao tratando de mirar hacia otra dirección al darse cuenta que Ren tomaría sus labios de cualquier manera y lo peor de todo es que ella no se negaría."

"- Tu no me rechazas – analizó Ren poniéndola nerviosa. – me da curiosidad saber por qué."

"- ¿Por qué haces todo esto en primer lugar? – le preguntó ella de la misma forma."

"- Me gusta – respondió simplemente al acercarla más."

Tamao se sorprendió ante aquella confesión tan directa aunque no se dejó llevar.

"- Pues... a mi no."

"- No lo parece – dijo con altanería quedándose en silencio."

"- ¿Quieres... dejar de mirarme? – exclamó nerviosa y agitada al saber que se habían formado las mismas ansias de besarlo."

Ren sonrió nuevamente y la acercó aun más

"- Las conversaciones con Anna son... amenas – le susurró cambiando de tema – en primer punto."

Tamao se sorprendió, él parecía darle alguna explicación de porque tenia una relación con la rubia, lo cual logró asustarla pensando que él sabía sobre sus celos.

"- ¿Primer punto? – repitió casi sin poder controlar su temblor."

"- Lo siguientes es – sonrió al ver que ya no estaba sonrojada por la ira sino más bien por otra cosa – que de verdad deseo darte un hijo ahora mismo así que por tu bien quédate inmóvil."

Tamao tuvo que reprimir un pequeño sonido en señal de sorpresa, entreabriendo sus labios, Ren la calló con su boca invadiéndola rápidamente por la distracción de la joven.

Era aquello precisamente lo que odiaba Tamao. Ren primero decía cosas pero luego parecía retractarse de ellas.

Haberle dicho aquello la dejó sin respiración y supo de inmediato que si él daba una oportunidad lo haría. Además, si él comenzaba, no tenía porque quedarse inmóvil.

Se olvidó de todo cuando colocó sus manos en el pecho de Ren para moverlas en una especie de caricia. No pudo percatarse de cuanto afectaría aquel gesto inocente hasta que sintió como Ren bajaba sus manos de los hombros hasta las caderas para acercarla todo lo que pudiese a él sintiendo el roce que causaba sensaciones de placer en ambos.

Tamao se regañó a sí misma al sentir cierta alegría al ver que Ren no se estaba conteniendo en lo absoluto pero, no estaba seguro que era lo que se proponía, no hasta sentir como volvía a empujarla hacía él con firmeza y rapidez recordándole que ella también sentía la misma necesidad de estar cerca.

Ren perdió la cabeza en cuanto ella le respondió. Le había dicho claramente que no respondiera para que no hiciesen algo que luego talvez ella lamentaría pero...había pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que la había probado en realidad, prácticamente le había dicho cosas ese día para alejarla y tratar de calmarse, pero su abuelo había dicho algo sobre verla llorar y aquello lo obligó a buscarla.

La deseaba y mucho.

"- Ren... – llamó esta en cuanto Ren dejó de besarla y comenzó a palpar los contornos de aquel suave cuerpo aun por sobre la ropa."

La cargó y depositó en la cama, deleitándose con aquellos cabellos esparcidos y mirada expectante.

Tamao bajó las manos a su pecho, para tomarlas pero Ren se adelantó mucho más tomando sus muñecas y colocándolas a cada lado de su cabeza.

Comenzó a besarla nuevamente haciéndola gemir ante la fuerza que demostraba y logrando con ello que separara sus piernas dejando a Ren bastante situado para el momento.

Tomó las muñecas de la joven e hizo que rodeara su cuello con ellas.

"- Fue el mismo error... – murmuró con seriedad aunque era más bien el hecho de contenerse, de no desnudarla de golpe – fue ese error lo que hizo tomarte ese día."

Tamao respiraba con dificultad, pero no pasaron desapercibido aquellas palabras. Sabía a que se refería, ese error había sido corresponderle y acomodar su cuerpo al de Ren como había sucedido ese primera vez.

Ella gimió con una mezcla de excitación e impotencia porque de nuevo, Ren la tomaría

* * *

_Continuara._

* * *

_**N/A: pues aquí tengo otra actualización, como siempre avisando que no tengo día especifico, pero es un capitulo por semana (para terminar esto hehe)**_

_**Espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado ejem... dando a entender que el otro pues empezarían ciertas escenitas avisando para el que no desee leer eso y no me culpe por pervertir ( va para ti sis)**_

_**Bueno agradezco los comentarios de:**_

_**Asuka ishida:.:.drake dark:.:.alchemist souma:..:flores negras:.:.missume yoshikawa:.:conchito:.:meems asakura:..:yume:.:yuki en ciel:.:Gaatixxa esme:.:akane tokugawa:.:momo:.:.haine asakura:.:yukime Tao:.:hibari usui:.:queen.**_

_**Para aclarar algo que me preguntaban. No, no me he olvidado que no mencioné por que Horo odiaba a Ren hehe, todo a su tiempo hehehe, solo es paciencia aunque con eso no quiero decir que haré largo el fic (mas de lo que esta) supongo que serian unos tres caps más haciendo mas largas cada actualización. **_

_**Esperando que sea de su agrado, gracias por leerme.**_

_**Hasta luego.**_


	27. Un simple enamorado

_**Incoherente corazòn.**_

_Cáp.27.Un simple enamorado._

* * *

Ella gimió con una mezcla de excitación e impotencia porque de nuevo, Ren la tomaría

Lo sabía por como su cuerpo estaba respondiendo ante la fuerza de él. Quería resistirse, no deseaba que él la tomara solo por una mentira, y fue así como tomó un poco de valor para tratar de deshacerse de aquel beso.

Ella peleaba no solo con Ren, sino también con ella misma ya que aunque lo negase, deseaba exactamente lo mismo que él pero no de aquella manera.

"- E-Espera… - murmuró ella con tan solo la mitad de su cabeza convencida de querer detenerlo."

Ren pudo notar como ella trataba de resistirse lo cual lo obligó a detenerse y mirarla detenidamente, aun estando sobre ella.

Retiró los brazos que tenía alrededor de su cuello y volvió a apresarlos a cada extremo de la cabeza de Tamao.

"- Escúchame tu ahora – exigió con severidad y clara muestra de mal humor."

"- Ren – intentó hablar la joven pero él le interrumpió."

"- ¿Qué se siente? – Preguntó con frialdad - ¿Qué se siente saber que no puedes hacer nada contra alguien que prácticamente te tiene comiendo de su mano?"

Tamao le miró incrédula ¿era Ren tan cruel para decirle que ella no podía resistirse a él?

Él hablaba con cierto resentimiento, era probable que se burlase de ella por saber aun que lo amaba y eso la hirió de nuevo.

Ren, en ese momento le miró con total ira. Cuando había preguntado aquello se refería a él mismo y de cómo su orgullo podría ser herido si Tamao no sintiese lo mismo pero, se sorprendió al notar la mirada vacía que la joven frente a él le dedicó y como aquellos ojos se mostraban cristalinos.

Contuvo el aliento al darse cuenta que Tamao parecía contenerse para no derramar una lagrima y aquello lo paralizó. No deseaba hacerla llorar, no quería ver esa expresión en ella.

Frunció el entrecejo, no sabía que hacer ante esa situación ante ese poder de hacerla llorar con solo decir ciertas cosas.

Ren entrelazó los dedos con ella y se acercó lo suficiente para escupir las palabras.

"- ¿Qué diablos quieres de mi? – preguntó con cierta amargura – me considero muy fuerte en toda situación, solo daba lo necesario, nadie me importaba lo suficiente – dijo con resentimiento – de pronto llegas tu y te considero el peor calvario de todos y cuando creía deshacerme de ti te retenía por lastima – exclamó con sinceridad - Lo he intentado, créeme he intentado alejarme, justificaba toda esta estupidez por lastima pero, no ha sido así y el anciano tonto que esta fuera me hizo comprenderlo."

Tamao le miraba impactada, Ren estaba de verdad furioso y sabía que tratar de detenerlo era lo peor que podría hacer.

"-No sé qué estupidez es lo que quieres ahora pero, ya me tienes comiendo de tu mano. Me tienes ahora – dijo sin dejar de presionar las muñecas de la joven – te quiero, te quiero demasiado y esta maldita situación me abruma porque simplemente quiero tenerte conmigo. – siguió sin dejar de fruncir el ceño y sin ablandar su tono de voz - aunque hay un inconveniente. Estoy dando todo de mí, todo lo que nunca he dado y por lo tanto tomaré el doble de ti, porque aunque adornases mi manera de actuar no soy nada noble."

"- N-No… - susurro Tamao – creo que… no lo eres… - Miró la expresión de él, sus ojos y sintió que su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, Ren Tao le estaba diciendo lo que ella esperó durante todo ese tiempo y aunque estuviese así de intimidante ella no le temía, le miraba con curiosidad y sabía que estaba viendo la verdadera personalidad de Ren, su carácter trataba de ponerse al mismo tiempo que sus sentimientos, aun así le miraba más incrédula al pensar que aquello era otro de sus sueños más preciados."

"-No tengo paciencia de ningún tipo, por lo tanto si ese idiota de Diethel quiere algo más serio contigo tendrá suerte si solo lo golpeo – se presionó más a ella y no pudo evitar enfadarse más al notar que Tamao no estaba asustada. En ese momento él no sabía lo que quería realmente – más bien, esa es la suerte que tendrá cualquiera que lo intente."

Tamao le miró entreabriendo sus labios. Ella lo amaba y saberlo de él la hizo deshacerse de aquel agarre y acercarlo a ella para besarlo con ansia.

"- No me reprimiré – aclaró él en cuanto la separó un poco de sí mismo para rozarle los labios."

"- N-No quiero que lo hagas… - murmuró tímida. Estaba a punto de decirle que ella también le amaba pero sus labios la callaron y todo quedó olvidado para ella, incluso algunas cosas que aun tenía en duda pero, ya no eran importantes en ese instante."

"- Perfecto – dijo con la misma seriedad sin apartar la vista de sus labios – porque deseo atarte en todos los sentidos a mí."

Tamao se arqueó a él en cuanto sintió el contacto de su cuerpo mientras Ren no le dejaba aire al besarla con más insistencia y ocupándose de aquel vestido.

En ese instante, la joven no pudo evitar reprimir un pensamiento que siempre salía cuando estaba con Ren en aquellos momentos.

¿Por qué era tan hábil en esas situaciones¿Acaso ya tenía mucha práctica?, sin mencionar que sabía dónde poner las manos para hacerla desear mucho más.

Aquella punzada de celos desapareció en cuanto se aferró a Ren en medio de un gemido, indefensa antes las manos curiosas de él.

Se sonrojó al escuchar unas palabras que él murmuró a su oído, algo sobre lo que a ella le gustaba, dándose cuenta que aquellas preguntas las había dicho en voz alta.

* * *

Despertó cuando sintió la calidez de la mañana. En efecto, había amanecido al ver desde su posición los rayos de sol en la ventana. 

Se incorporó y sintió adolorido algunos músculos que la hicieron detenerse a pensar cuando la sabana que la cubría bajaba a su cintura.

¡Desnuda!, se repitió en medio de su vergüenza y sorpresa, tomando rápidamente la tela mientras intentaba ocultar sus pechos.

Miró a cada extremo de la cama no encontrando a nadie. No podía haber sido un sueño, se dijo, no al estar desnuda y sentir adolorido músculos que la hicieron sonrosar.

Sin mencionar que había un gran detalle en todo aquello y eran las palabras de Ren.

Se sintió asustada de pronto, no podía haber imaginado todo aquello ¿o sí?

Pudo sentir como la tristeza comenzaba a embargarla pero fue cambiada rápidamente por sorpresa al sentir que la puerta de la habitación estaba siendo abierta.

Se acostó rápidamente para evitar dar una explicación por su desnudez. Se cubrió hasta la barbilla y se quedó de espaldas para no ser delatada por su nerviosismo.

Pudo sentir las pisadas tras ella haciéndola suponer que probablemente aquella persona estaba parada justo a su lado.

Sintió un extraño estremecimiento, aquel que solo sucedía al ser el blanco de la mirada de Ren.

¿Podría ser él?, al pensarlo se sonrojó y más aun al recordar sus palabras la noche anterior. Recordaba que había sido muy larga, bastante larga aunque no se quejaba.

Sintió sus mejillas mas tibias al recordar algunas palabras.

_"-No me interesa nada más, y si para mañana no puedes andar, habré cumplido mi propósito."_

Su corazón se aceleró al hacer memoria de porque Ren había dicho aquello en medio de un desenfreno y vaya que se cumplió.

Ren Tao la tomo varias veces ¿Cómo esperaba no estar adolorida después de eso?

¿Y pensaba que Ren Tao era noble?, Ren, era siempre el mismo aunque notó un atisbo de ternura para con ella que la hizo añorarlo más.

Miró hacia la pared mientras aparentaba estar dormida y de pronto pensó que podría estar encinta desde la noche anterior aunque en medio del torbellino de la noche escuchó a Ren decir que solo una vez tal vez no bastaría.

"- Ecchi… - murmuró Tamao lo más bajo que pudo al sonrojarse y sonreír levemente. Se dijo luego que no debía sonreír ante aquella frase tan pervertida pero, tal parecía que bajo aquella apariencia frívola, Ren guardaba pensamientos masculinos como todos los demás."

Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar un suspiro de la persona tras ella, escuchando levemente su voz, adivinando que era Ren.

Su corazón comenzó a palpitar con rapidez ¿y si de pronto él decía que todo había sido un mal entendido como siempre?

No, no quería aquello, quería que todo fuese cierto. Y para ello debía ser valiente y girarse a encararlo.

Así lo hizo, lentamente encontrándose a un Ren sentado sobre una silla frente a ella, con sus brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados.

Desde la posición que estaba, pudo apreciarlo. Parecía pensativo, y le extrañaba que no se hubiese dado cuenta que ella estaba despierta y lo examinaba.

Se sonrojó, no pudo evitar mirarle con amor aunque fuese un arrogante. Su pregunta ahora era ¿que estaba esperando¿Acaso que ella despertase?, si era así era algo muy gentil que Ren nunca había hecho en realidad.

Notó su traje casual, como siempre mirándose apuesto en él haciéndola pensar en la noche anterior.

Miró sus ojos cerrados hasta el momento en que él volvió a abrirlos. Se quedaron unos segundos así hasta que Ren se puso precipitadamente de pie haciendo que la silla en la que estaba cállese hacia atrás.

"- ¡Ren! – llamó esta al pensar que él se caería. Nunca lo había visto así, era como si lo hubiese tomado por sorpresa lo cual nunca había sucedido - ¿estás bien? – preguntó al haber tomado asiento no sin antes hacer un gesto de incomodidad."

Tamao notó cuando él tomaba aire y volvía a su compostura.

"- Estaba… distraído… - murmuró con seriedad."

"-Puedo verlo… - respondió ruborizándose sin perderlo de vista."

Guardaron silencio y Tamao decidió llevar la mirada a su regazo.

"- ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó."

"- Estoy bien… -respondió ella tímida."

"- Lo que paso ayer… - comenzó este rompiendo los sueños de Tamao, haciéndola pensar que se disculparía."

"- No importa ya – dijo ella triste de nuevo, sospechando que eso pasaría y adelantándose a la frase. – si es a retractarte por lo que has venido… no interesa."

Le miró un poco y notó como él fruncía el ceño ¿Por qué se estaba enfadando?, ella le estaba haciendo las cosas más fáciles.

"- No he venido a retractarme de nada."

"- Entonces en ¿qué? – preguntó ella esperando alguna desilusión."

"- Maldición¡no me retracto de nada, ni siquiera me retracto de haberte dejado adolorida pero tengo que preguntar! – soltó de una vez."

Tamao le miró y se sonrojó nuevamente, Ren parecía sentirse culpable por no preocuparse en realidad al haberla tomado de aquella manera esa noche.

"- Entonces… - murmuró ella nerviosa e interiormente, animada ante una respuesta."

"- Puedes… - comenzó él."

"- C-Creo… que podré caminar – murmuró sonrojada mientras una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro, no ocultando así lo feliz que estaba."

Ren no pareció notar aquello, estaba más ocupado en respirar aliviado ante lo que le había hecho.

La noche anterior se dejó llevar y mucho, pero Tamao no parecía incomoda, al contrario, le miraba con mucha más atención poniéndolo nervioso.

"-Bien – dijo con toda la seriedad que pudo ganándose una sonrisa de su esposa haciéndolo gruñir por lo bajo – alguien subirá a ayudarte, así nos iremos pronto."

Tamao asintió mas enérgica que nunca haciendo que Ren la observase más de lo necesario.

Cuando se dio cuenta, aclaró su garganta y se giró para salir de la habitación con el corazón latiéndole muy fuerte.

¿Ahora se comportaría como un estúpido enamorado?, desvió su mirada, ese no era su estilo a pesar que se sentía extraño.

Tamao aun no le había dicho nada con respecto a su confesión, pero la noche anterior y ese día, le miró con mucha dulzura.

Decidió desviar sus pensamientos ya que el hecho de haberle confesado lo que sentía no significaba que pasaría de nuevo pensando solo en ella.

Por lo menos eso pudo deducir hasta que Tamao bajó al comedor y se sentó con dificultad junto al anciano, Ren supo que no debía subestimar lo que sentía por ella.

No podía sacársela de la cabeza más que nunca lo cual lo colocaba de mal humor y más aun al notar que a pesar de su mala actitud, ella le sonreía como si supiese por el martirio que pasaba.

Esa fue la primera vez en toda su vida en la cual se sintió muy expuesto ante alguien, demasiado para su gusto, aunque en algún lugar de su mente, algo que él consideraba un lugar retorcido, le gustaba sentirlo.

"- Estas muy linda – dijo en anciano Ching al ver tan feliz a Tamao - ¿no te parece Ren? – preguntó al ver a su nieto incomodo y como este levantaba su vaso tratando de actuar con indiferencia."

El hombre sonrió ante la actitud de su nieto. Por alguna razón, Tamao estaba muy feliz y no dejaba de mirar a Ren aunque en esta ocasión, ella no trataba de ocultar el afecto en ese gesto.

También notaba que Ren le miraba con insistencia aunque sin percatarse de alguna emoción pero, cuando esas dos miradas se cruzaban, Tamao se sonrojaba aun más mientras Ren parecía ponerse nervioso y desviar la mirada.

Era muy extraño, se dijo el anciano, que parecieran niños que se habían enamorado por primera vez y por lo cual sería algo sumamente inesperado después de haberlos visto llevar una relación tan dura.

"-Por cierto – agregó el anciano al referirse a Tamao – pareces haberte lastimado el pie. Pude notar tu dificultad al caminar."

Tamao se sonrojó hasta la raíz mientras Ren intentó no atragantarse con su bebida.

El anciano miró a ambos y una sonrisita maliciosa se dibujo en su rostro.

"-Así que…"

"- Los Diethel están por irse – entró de inmediato el castaño interrumpiendo y haciendo que dos personas suspiraran aliviados."

"- Hermano… ¿Por qué no habías bajado? – preguntó Tamao con ingenuidad, tratando así de cambiar el tema."

"- Estaba… ocupado – murmuró al sonreír y rascar su mejilla con su dedo índice."

"- Estoy seguro que esa ocupación se está volviendo de moda ¿no te parece Ren? – preguntó el anciano haciendo que el llamado se pusiese de pie con rapidez."

"- Vayamos a despedir a los Diethel – dijo en tono autoritario."

"- Pensé que no te agradaban – dijo Yoh."

"- Eso es porque le alegra que no interfieran más, en especial Lyzerg ¿verdad? – respondió el anciano."

Ren le miró furioso. Se giró y salió mucho más pronto del comedor.

"- Señor, Ren solo esta… - comenzó la pelirosa."

"- Se lo merece pequeña, créeme que si - sonrió para luego darle una palmadita en el brazo – espero que me den un bis nieto pronto – sonrió."

"- Pues creo que eso será inevitable – sonrió Yoh sin darse cuenta aun de la verdad – después de todo, ella está ya esperando un bebe."

"- En este momento no hay que dudarlo – siguió el anciano haciendo que Tamao se apenase nuevamente."

* * *

Tamao se despidió amigablemente del joven apuesto, que aunque se lamentaba que ella denegara su invitación hizo una reverencia y beso su palma en señal de galantería y despedida. 

Ella sonrió avergonzada y ciertamente halagada ante aquella muestra de amabilidad.

"- ¿No te parece extraño? – Preguntó el anciano a Yoh con la intención que Ren escuchase – ¿que parece más bien la despedida de enamorados?"

"- Puede ser – respondió Yoh sin dar mucha importancia, no hasta ver que Ren miraba la escena con el ceño fruncido y sus brazos cruzados como si tratase de mantenerse estable."

"- Si hubiese algún problema… - murmuró Lyzerg a la joven que le sonreía agradecida."

"- No lo habrá – se escuchó a Ren responder, sorprendiendo a Tamao de tener un buen oído o de leer bien los labios."

El joven Diethel sonrió y negó con su cabeza. Se despidió luego de que lo hiciera su padre para evitar aquellos aprietos.

Tamao movió su mano en señal de despedida hasta verlo salir del lugar acompañado del conductor.

No le había conocido mucho pero admitía que aquel joven sabía cómo cautivar a los demás incluso a ella quien estaba enamorada de otra persona.

"- Bien – Habló Ren quien notaba la mirada perdida de su esposa – ahora que esto ha terminado hay dos cosas que deseo hablar – exclamó volviéndose a su abuelo – una, es que ya no habrán más pretendientes."

Yoh le miró claramente impresionado mientras el anciano actuaba sin darle mucha importancia.

Tamao les escuchaba a solo unos pasos y se sonrojó al percatarse de ciertas miradas.

". ¿Por qué no? – preguntó Yoh luego de tranquilizar un poco su expresión."

"- Tamao está casada y esperando un bebe ¿debo graficártelo? – preguntó molesto al tener que decir razones aunque entendía la causa de ello."

"- Aun así… - continuó Yoh con más seriedad – no creo que ella piense lo mismo."

Tamao se percató de aquellas tres miradas, suspiró y tomó la palabra.

"- Si, estoy segura que pienso lo mismo – exclamó con más calidez de la que quería mostrar haciendo que Ren carraspeara antes de volver su atención a los demás."

"- ¿Cuál es la segunda? - preguntó el anciano sonriendo levemente."

"- Volveremos a casa ahora mismo – respondió."

"- Me temo que eso es precipitado – agregó el anciano."

"- El asunto del consejo terminó, no habría más razón para permanecer aquí."

El anciano miró a su nieto y luego a Tamao.

"- Debemos hablar en privado – agregó girándose – te explicaré la situación."

Ren sabía en esa ocasión que aquel hombre no estaba jugando y claramente eso le hizo ponerse en la misma posición y seguirlo.

".- Ren – llamó la joven al verlo tan tenso."

"- Volveremos pronto a casa – exclamó de frente para luego mirarla por la altura de su hombro con una expresión relajada."

La joven sonrió y asintió con ánimo aunque luego los miró desaparecer con cierta preocupación. Puede que se quedarían en aquel sitio pero¿Cuál sería la razón?

* * *

_**Continuara**_

* * *

**_AVISO: el próximo cap. estará en el rating M, es decir, el fic lo pasaré al rating M porque como siempre no leí algunas reglas que se me pasaron por alto al poner lemon en el fic.(ya que el fic está en rating T) _**

**_Esa es una de las razones por lo que el capitulo esta corto. La verdad es que el próximo será bastante largo poniendo lemon, no solo de retrospectiva sino de…. Bueno del momento. _**

**_Una persona me aviso y le agradezco el gesto porque no leí tan bien como suponía. _**

**_Me tarde esta vez porque estoy escribiendo de una sola vez el otro capítulo porque como ya mencione, esta largo. _**

**_Esperando que el capitulo sea del agrado de quien desee leerlo, agradezco los comentarios de: _**

**_Asuka ishida:.:saphir neyraud:.:conchito:.:alchemist souma:.:kiao ling:.:gaatixxa.esme:.:yuki en ciel:.:hibari usui:.:naomi hayami.:.:momo:.: memes Asakura:.:akane y akira tokugawa:.:pame chan:.:yume:.. naomi shimamura zori::.queen. _**


	28. Tomando las riendas

_**Incoherente corazòn.**_

_Cáp.28: Tomando las riendas._

* * *

Esperó lo necesario en la sala, pero Ren no aparecía, solo logrando con ello que su preocupación creciese.

Permaneció en silencio igual que su hermano quien no miraba con buenos ojos aquella situación.

"- Deberíamos hacer algo mas ¿no te parece? – sonrió Yoh."

Tamao no se confió con aquel cambio de actitud, pero accedió sabiendo que nada más podía hacer.

Se entretuvo en el arreglo del jardín, la mayoría del tiempo sin dejar de pensar en Ren quien para su gusto, había tardado demasiado en aquel sitio.

Luego de encargarse de mantener y verificar aquel sitio, decidió pasearse por el, preocupándose al ver que poco a poco estaba atardeciendo.

Había estado muy ocupada y no parecía haberse dado cuenta.

"- Has estado mucho tiempo fuera… -se escuchó aquella voz que la hizo sonreír y girarse a él."

Ren le miraba con seriedad. Sin embargo, ella notó que él pareció ablandar su mirar cuando la recorrió, aunque fue solo un pequeño instante.

Tamao se acercó a él sin ocultar su felicidad aunque pronto su semblante cambió a uno de preocupación al ver que él intentaba huir de su mirada.

"-Ren…"

"- Te resfriaras, es mejor que entres – dijo en tono frívolo haciendo que Tamao recordase aquel sentimiento que la hacía intuir que Ren no la quería cerca."

"- Me quedare un poco más – dijo evitando mostrarse dolida."

"- Has estado mucho tiempo fuera – dijo con más autoridad."

"- No me gusta, estar solo dentro – se defendió ella sin levantar la voz."

"- si, solo quieres perder el tiempo fuera, como siempre – soltó molesto extrañando a Tamao por su estallido."

¿Qué había ocurrido con Ren?, parecía tenso y molesto.

Ella no respondió ante el ataque, lo miró con curiosidad como si pudiese saber lo que él ocultaba.

"- Has lo que quieras – murmuró entrando a la casa sin mirar atrás."

Ren sabía cómo decir cosas hirientes, pero aquello no afecto a Tamao, mas bien, la sorpresa era verlo molesto, mostrando aquel disgusto porque ella estuviese fuera.

Tamao dedujo que él podría arrepentirse de su confesión la noche anterior, tal vez el anciano había hablado de responsabilidades y a Ren no le había gustado en lo absoluto.

Siguió con su paseo. No quería entrar y enterarse que sus especulaciones eran ciertas, por lo menos, pensó, así se distraería.

Eso logró calcular hasta que ya había oscurecido. Sonrió con cansancio al comportarse como una pequeña que no quería enfrentarse a sus padres.

Suspiró y decidió dirigirse a la entrada pero cuando estuvo cerca pudo notar como la figura de Ren se acercaba a grandes pasos.

"- ¿Espero que hayas visto la hora? – preguntó cruzándose de brazos."

"- Ren… ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? – preguntó ella no entiendo nada."

"- No iremos a casa, por ahora – fue su única respuesta."

"- ¿Por qué no?"

Ren guardó silencio y la observó de arriba abajo sin sentimiento en especial mientras Tamao trataba de calmar aquella tristeza.

"- Asuntos pendientes, por eso – respondió ."

"- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? – preguntó la joven de una vez – por la mañana estabas tan… y ahora…"

"- ¿Estaba qué? – preguntó acercándose mucho a ella haciendo que Tamao levantase su cabeza para examinarlo."

"- E-Estabas… - murmuró la joven tímida, Ren actuaba extraño y no pudo apartar su mirada de él."

Notó que Ren no la perdía de vista y que su mirada se calmaba, era como si ya no le mirase con frialdad lo cual, la confundía demasiado.

"-Ren… - murmuró Tamao antes de sentirse embriagada por su cercanía y más cuando posó sus labios sobre los de ella, abriéndolo de inmediato y saboreando su interior."

Tamao se sorprendió con la rapidez y deseo que mostraba Ren. Se sintió feliz y como siempre, comenzó a corresponder, sin embargo, cuando sus piernas flaquearon y se inclinó más a Ren, este la soltó dando un paso hacia atrás.

"- No… podemos… - murmuró este quien intentó huir de la forma más natural posible sorprendiendo a la pelirosa."

No le detuvo, solo lo miró caminar hacia el interior de la casa.

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo ahí?, primero la miraba con cierta estima, luego la besaba como si no pudiera contenerse y pronto la dejaba con ansias de más.

No pudo evitar enfadarse, no quería admitirlo pero Ren la había puesto muy entusiasta… con solo un beso y luego solo la dejaba diciendo que no… podían.

Reaccionó de inmediato ¿Por qué Ren habría dicho algo así?, que era lo que pasaba¿pensaba que aun estaba adolorida?

Adolorida… pensó luego en su comportamiento y se sonrojó al recordar su noche anterior.

* * *

_Ren había murmurado cosas a su oído que la hicieron sonrojarse al no poder negar lo que él hacía._

_Sintió como las manos de él vagaron desde su cintura hasta tomar uno de sus pechos y encerrarlo en su puño con posesividad aunque logrando un efecto placentero en ella._

_Tamao no pudo evitar gemir con cautela y disfrutar de ese roce que pronto, Ren lo provoco más intenso al bajar la delgada tira que sujetaba aquel vestido. _

_Tamao pensó que Ren no perdía el tiempo. Cuando se dio cuenta, aquel vestido estaba ya en su cintura, sin nada más que cubriese su parte superior._

_Le escuchó respirar con dificultad y como le observó sin reparo alguno._

_"- Ren… - le llamó esta, sintiendo aquella punzada de vergüenza."_

_"- Siempre has sido muy suave… - murmuró contra su labios al inclinarse y acariciar delicadamente sus pechos – y muy sensible – dijo al ver como el cuerpo de la joven reaccionaba."_

_"- Las heridas… - murmuró ella indefensa ante aquellas caricias y avergonzada ante su cuerpo aun en recuperación."_

_"- ¿Te duelen? – preguntó al separarse un poco y mirarla con el ceño fruncido."_

_Tamao aun sentía ciertas molestias y más al tenerlo sobre ella, pero no quería que se separara y menos cuando le había dicho aquellas cosas que para ella fueron las más hermosas._

_La joven negó lentamente, mirándolo con curiosidad y haciendo que Ren controlase esas ansias de hacerlo todo de una vez._

_Tamao sintió como de pronto las caricias de él eran más suaves, como si se diese cuenta aun de su delicado estado._

_Todo se olvidó para ella. Ren besaba su cuello y hombros hasta tomar de una vez uno de sus pechos. _

_Gimió, con clara libertad que lo estaba disfrutando. Ren, sin embargo, dejó de jugar para acercarse a su labios y tapar aquellos grititos con ellos en cuanto invadía el lugar más intimido de ella con sus dedos._

_"-Este lugar… no es conveniente para que te haga gemir muy fuerte – le escuchó susurrar, sintió que él sonreía complacido ante aquella debilidad de ella- alguien podría escucharnos."_

_Tamao era bastante tímida aun para decirle lo que le gustaría;, por ello, Ren averiguaba todo por su cuenta._

_Tiempo atrás, ella no se sentía segura con él como para hacer algo pero, en aquella ocasión… para ella, era distinta._

_Lo acercó más a ella cuando rodeó sus hombros y acarició la espalda. Se arqueó a él haciendo que sus caderas se rozaran mas, sintiendo aquella pizca de placer que los tomó a ambos de sorpresa._

_Tamao escuchó como Ren gimió con fuerza haciéndola sentir más enérgica._

_Ren atrapó sus muñecas contra la cama y le miró con seriedad aunque Tamao pudo percibir aquella mirada de lujuria._

_"-No me interesa nada más, y si para mañana no puedes andar, habré cumplido mi propósito.__"_

_Tamao gimió ante su amenaza, o más bien ante la rapidez con la cual entró en ella._

_No se percató en el instante en que las ropas de él no estorbaban pero sí se percató que su falda estaba aun en su cintura y que Ren solo la había movido un poco para moverse con facilidad._

_Ella se aferró a él, acercando aquel cuerpo al suyo y aferrándose a sus fuertes hombros._

_Tamao no podía evitar sentirse atraída por Ren cuando estaba desnudo, pero en aquel momento, en el cual se sostenía mientras controlaba sus gemidos al igual que su respiración, afirmaba con toda claridad que lo deseaba._

_Escondió su rostro en el hombro de él cuando las embestidas fueron mucho más fuertes. Ren tenía razón en algo, debían controlar sus ruidos o mas de alguna persona cercana a la habitación, se daría cuenta._

_Cuando Ren se olvidó de su delicadeza inicial, Tamao no puedo reprimir sus gemidos, llamándolo._

_Escuchó de él, como intentaba controlar gemidos de la misma forma y como murmuró algo inentendible para luego hacer que sus piernas rodearan sus caderas._

_Tamao no se esperó aquel movimiento, pero al sentirlo más cerca aun, hizo que gimiese con más fuerza._

_Ren la besó con demanda, profundizando el beso para que acallara esos ruidos. _

_Ella ya no pensaba en controlarse, más bien solo quería alcanzar aquel punto, aquel alto que la hacía perder sus fuerzas._

_Correspondió a Ren en el beso hasta que sus músculos se tensaron provocando que él apartara su boca dejando el camino libre para poder apreciar ese instante._

_Se presionó a él y sintió como su interior se contraía en torno a la invasión de parte de Ren._

_Al final, sintió un enorme placer y la calma que llegaba luego de este. Trató de calmar su respiración y miró a Ren en medio de su éxtasis._

_Tamao se abrazó a él nuevamente. No pudo ver la reacción en el rostro de él, pero ella le amaba y deseaba quedarse así por lo menos un poco más._

_Ren se movió un poco haciendo que ella se aferrase a él._

_"- No… - murmuró apenada pensando que él se separaría pero, se sorprendió al sentir que Ren iniciaba otro movimiento de caderas haciéndola gemir debido a su sensibilidad."_

_"- Creo que… sabrás que ahora es mi turno… - dijo contra su oído- además… - murmuró con dificultad – espero que con un poco de suerte, estarás de pie mañana."_

_Ren parecía tenso, como si hubiese evitado haber llegado con ella._

_Tamao le llamó para poder preguntarle por qué pero, no Salieron más que gemidos de ella._

* * *

La joven recordaba con mucha claridad la noche pasada. Y como su cuerpo delataba que Ren no había terminado pronto, aun así, ella estaba todo menos adolorida. 

Tamao suspiró sintiendo sus mejillas tibias al saber que eso no era del todo cierto pero deseaba estar con él nuevamente, aunque, volviendo nuevamente a la realidad, debía saber algunas respuestas sobre lo que sucedía.

Ren había actuado extraño y aquello le preocupaba.

* * *

¿Qué no podían, se repitió las mismas palabras que le había dicho a Tamao. 

De no ser porque estaban en el jardín de su abuelo, la hubiese colocado contra un árbol y simplemente la hubiese tomado hasta que gimiese como la noche anterior.

Ren no pudo evitar presionar sus manos una y otra vez para calmar esas ansias. Debía mantener la cabeza fría si quería digerir correctamente la noticia de su abuelo.

Frunció el entrecejo al recordar sus palabras, y como había cambiado por completo los planes con su esposa.

* * *

_"- Es extraño que estés tan serio – murmuró Ren con suspicacia al cerrar la puerta del estudio por ordenes de su abuelo."_

_"- No creo que sea un buen momento que regresen ahora – exclamó el anciano."_

_"- ¿Por qué no? - preguntó para luego ver como su abuelo deslizaba un papel por su escritorio."_

_"- Jun me comentó algo ayer… - murmuró - pero no le di mucha importancia hasta que me enviaron esto."_

_Ren lo tomó y pudo sentir sus facciones endurecerse mientras una furia interna crecía._

* * *

"-Maldito Usui… - afirmó saliendo de su recuerdo – malditos Asakura." 

Todo había sido culpa de su familia quien había iniciado esa disputa con el Usui. Él le culpaba por algo que no había cometido y ahora, Usui estaría dispuesto a quitarle algo.

¿Pensaba Usui que aquella persona era de un valor imprescindible para Ren Tao? Tal parecía que sí, porque solamente se mencionaba a Tamao en ese papel.

Era increíble como la familia de ella prácticamente la había puesto a la venta y Usui fue el primer comprador.

Si hubiese sabido que aquello pasaría, no se hubiese molestado en convencer a su familia que estaba bien con su esposa y en vez de eso, hubiese convencido a los Asakura.

¿Qué demonios había sucedido todo ese tiempo que no estuvo en su casa? Supondría que su hermana estuvo en dificultades, algo que le hizo fruncir el ceño.

Volverían, pero no sería de inmediato y aquello sabía que no sería fácil abordarlo con Tamao.

En realidad, él no deseaba hablar nada relacionado y aquella era la razón por la que estaba de mal humor, sin embargo aquello no era problema para sus hormonas y eso le enfadaba aun más.

Aquello era una estupidez. Siempre hacía las cosas rápido y sin alguna distracción pero con Tamao cerca todo se hacía más difícil y más aun sin resistencia por parte de ella.

* * *

Tamao no se encontró con nadie en la sala, lo cual le pareció extraño realmente. 

Siguió su camino hacia el estudio cuando vio que Anna bajaba los últimos escalones.

Tamao no pudo evitar sentir aquella extraña incomodidad por la cual, se regañó a sí misma.

"-¿Así que en realidad has pasado todo el día fuera?- sonrió levemente – no me extraña que Ren estuviese de mal humor."

"- Si… lo he notado… ¿usted sabe algo? – preguntó sin demasiado entusiasmo."

Anna le miró con suspicacia y se acercó lo suficiente.

"- Deberías seducirlo."

"- ¿Pe-perdone? – preguntó sonrojada y dando un paso hacia atrás."

La rubia solo encogió sus delicados hombros y le miró lo más natural posible.

"- Creo que deberías tomar iniciativa para variar."

"- ¿Cómo…sabe que no la tomo? – preguntó nerviosa."

Anna sonrió como si aquella fuese la respuesta más obvia del mundo, ofendiendo a la pelirosa de inmediato.

"- ¿Por qué me dice estas cosas? – preguntó desviando su mirar."

"- Si se arreglan las cosas entre ustedes dos, Yoh no pasaría pendiente de ti a cada momento – respondió Anna cruzando de brazos."

Tamao le observó sorprendida. Aquel comentario le dio a entender algo que había pasado desapercibido antes.

"- él… es mi hermano…"

"- No de sangre – dijo con autoridad."

"- L-Lo que siento por Yoh… es algo fraternal – dijo tímida al entender el comportamiento de la rubia."

"- No al principio – respondió está haciendo que Tamao hablase de la misma forma."

"- Podría decir lo mismo en cuanto a su acercamiento a Ren – dijo haciéndose ruborizar."

Anna permaneció en silencio por largo rato hasta que suspiró.

"- Esto es complicado… - murmuró la pelirosa."

"- Deberías tomar en serio mi consejo – dijo al girarse."

Tamao se sonrojó pero se apresuró a detenerla en cuanto esta se estaba marchando.

Aunque le costaba admitirlo, parecía que las dos competían sin darse cuenta.

Quería disculparse con ella, pero sabiendo el carácter de la joven, decidió hacer algo más.

"- Nunca… he seducido a nadie… - dijo cerrando sus ojos con fuerza - ¡debería enseñarme a hacerlo!"

"- ¿Enseñarte? – repitió Anna sin girarse."

"- si… por favor – exclamó avergonzada, en realidad aquella era la única razón que se le había ocurrido para marcar una tregua."

"-¿Confiarías en mi criterio aun sabiendo que no te agrado? – preguntó girándose a ella."

"- Yo no he dicho…"

"- Por un tiempo, fue reciproco – respondió con seriedad."

Tamao se sonrojó pero decidió seguir con su tema inicial.

"-¿Y bien¿Me ayudará?"

"- Por lo menos no creo que dudes que pueda darte buenos consejos – preguntó."

"- Pues… Yoh parece siempre… - murmuró sonrojada sin querer terminar la frase aunque escuchó como la rubia se aclaraba la garganta."

Tamao sabía que aquello no era en realidad lo que quería. Necesitaba hablar con Ren primero pero…

"- Bueno, después de todo¿Qué mejor forma de hacer que un chico te obedezca sino es seduciéndolo?"

Tamao forzó una sonrisa. Tal parecía que Anna nunca cambiaria aunque la idea…

Se sonrojó. Ren de seguro no hablaría con ella y si no lo hacía, tenía que hacerlo acceder.

¿Y si lo que Anna decía era cierto¿y si pudiese hacer que Ren hablase solo seduciéndolo?

"- ¿Me enseñará? – preguntó mas esperanzada, a lo que Anna solo pudo deducir que Tamao era todavía inocente para entender lo que la palabra seducción significaba en realidad."

* * *

Después de meditarlo un momento y hacer unas cuantas llamadas a su hermana, decidió por fin salir de su estudio. 

Sabía que su abuela estaba también tratando de conseguir información de la familia Asakura, pero Ren entendía que aquello debía hablarlo un miembro clave.

Si a Tamao la cambiaban como si fuese un objeto, era obvio que no la escucharían, pero si escucharían al hijo legitimo.

Por la forma en que Yoh parecía estar atento, daba a entender que no estaba del todo informado, de seguro, se dijo, porque él se negaría a aquello.

La única forma era que hablase personalmente con la familia o con Usui sobre aquella tontería que poco a poco se volvía perjudicial.

Tamao era su mujer por derecho, así que aquello era una tontería, aunque a ella le simpatizase Usui, sabía que ahora pensaría distinto.

"- ¿Por qué me da la impresión que no todo está bien? – preguntó Yoh quien se acercó a ver a un Ren muy tenso."

"- Adivinas rápido – exclamó el un murmullo."

"- ¿Acaso se refiere a la entrega de Tamao?."

Ren se giró sorprendido para luego mirarle con ojos frívolos.

"- Lo sabías,…."

"- Ese fue el plan que se inició incluso antes de que Tamao sufriese ese accidente – exclamó."

"- ¿Qué?"

"-No creí que ahora lo llevasen a cabo… - murmuró Yoh para sí mismo."

"- Mas vale expliques bien esta situación¿acaso el anciano estaba enterado?."

"- Él no lo sabe, solo estuvo enterado de los supuestos pretendientes. Se suponía que Usui sería su esposo."

Ren intentó controlar ese enojo que creía pero Yoh le miró con extraña seriedad.

"- Por si no lo recuerdas, Tamao estaba sufriendo a tu lado aunque ella se negaba a alejarse de ti. – exclamó haciendo que Ren desviase su mirada ante aquel sentimiento de culpa – en cuanto se me avisó del accidente de Tamao, acepté ese acuerdo sin dudar, pero luego de que los planes cambiaran un poco debido a su estado, se le propuso unos cuantos pretendientes."

Ren permaneció en silencio, escuchándolo atentamente sin ablandar su mirada.

"-Quiere decir, que al final, siempre terminaría casada con Usui."

"- ¡¿Cómo pueden hacer eso?!"

"-Por si no has dado cuenta, así fue como inicio tu problema sobre este matrimonio, sin embargo Tamao parece ahora más feliz, suponiendo que está embarazada – agregó."

"- Aun así no es tan sencillo – afirmó Ren molesto sabiendo los trucos de aquella familia para con Tamao."

"- No creí que se tomara enserio esta propuesta, pero según recuerdo, tú no te comportaste del todo cordial cuando los viste."

"- ¡Ellos obligaron todo esto! – dijo Ren molesto."

Yoh le observó en silencio. No creyó que aquello siguiese ese camino.

"- ¿Por qué escogieron a Usui? – preguntó Ren luego de un minuto."

"- él… propuso la idea en cuanto se dio cuenta que no dejabas que alguien más se le acercara a Tamao, lo cual pareció extraño ya que todos sabíamos que no la soportabas."

Ren sintió nuevamente aquella culpa. Llegó a la conclusión que Usui había comprendido más rápido que el propio Ren, es decir, la razón por la que nunca se separaba de ella a pesar que afirmaba odiarla era simple para aquel peliazul.

Abrió más sus ojos al deducir que aquel tonto de verdad quería quitarle lo que era importante, aquella era la venganza que había planeado.

"- Maldita sea… - murmuro. Usui estaba esperando solo el momento adecuado, actuando como si no conociese a Tamao y analizando la situación para seguir con aquel plan. - ¿sabe tu familia de que trata todo esto? – preguntó molesto."

Yoh guardo silencio y cerró sus ojos. Sí, sí que lo sabía pero, había sido muy tarde.

"- Los pocos que quedan en la familia Usui solo quieren usar a Tamao como venganza – respondió claramente - mi familia no lo sabe, y por supuesto no me creen sabiendo que la familia Tao puede ser traicionera ahora que tu estas a cargo."

"- Es una tontería si creen que no haré nada."

"- ¿De verdad quieres hacer algo? – preguntó Yoh extrañado."

"- ¡Por supuesto que sí!, no me quedare de brazos cruzados mientras Usui hace mas tonterías."

"- Sí todo esto lo haces por cobrar una venganza – murmuró Yoh sonriendo con amabilidad de nuevo – dudo mucho que ganes esta partida si no involucras a mi hermana en esto."

"- Es obvio que ella está involucrada – dijo con seriedad."

"- Trataré de hablar con ellos, pero te aseguro que no me creerán.- cambió de tema dejando a Ren con ciertas dudas. – sin embargo, debemos informarle a ella para que no se presente algo más desagradable."

"- Tu familia quedará muy mal frente a ella – exclamó."

"- ¿Te preocupa eso?"

"- No digas tonterías, solo no quiero que Tamao se deprima por esos idiotas – soltó sin medir aquellas palabras que solo debían cruzar su mente."

Yoh le miró sorprendido mientras Ren se sonrojaba levemente aunque de pronto su humor cambiara.

"- Bueno, le diré entonces – exclamó molesto mientras se giraba – ya es tarde, hablaré mañana con ella."

Cuando comenzó a alejarse aun sin verlo, sabía que Yoh Asakura estaba sonriendo, lo cual lo obligó a maldecir más alto aun.

* * *

Tamao portaba ya su camisón de tela suave y no muy grueso, algo que Anna le había aconsejado en cuanto comenzó todo aquello. 

Esa clase de prendas no las usaba, pero se dijo sinceramente que aquel regalo de parte de Jun hacía mucho, fue con toda doble intención.

Recordó que nunca se lo había probado por los problemas con Ren aunque le hubiese gustado mucho si él no la hubiese odiado tanto.

Aquella pequeña pijama era algo que llegaba hasta sus muslos, algo mucho más arriba de la rodilla que dejaba notar mucho si ella se atrevía a levantar sus brazos, tampoco podía sentarse ya que igual, mostraría más de la cuenta.

¿Acaso no lo estaba haciendo ya? Se preguntó avergonzada. Nunca había usado algo tan pequeño y tan revelador.

En realidad se sentía desnuda aunque la tela cubriese lo necesario a pesar de ser semi transparente.

Se miró al espejo y se dijo que debía superar su timidez.

Dejó su cabello suelto al saber que algunas hebras cubrían algo en su espalda mientras se colocaba sobre la cama, sentada y se cubría hasta el cuello.

"- Solo actúo como una niña… - murmuró apenada – e-esto es tu culpa… Ren."

"- ¿Qué es mi culpa? – preguntó desde el marco de la puerta."

Tamao sintió todos los colores en su rostro pensando que ya la había visto.

"- ¿A-Acabas de llegar? – preguntó sonrojada."

"-Escuché que me culpabas de algo – exclamó al entrar y agradecer que estaba cubierta por la sabana, por lo menos, así podría tratar de mantenerse calmo ante sus deseos."

"- Yo… - murmuró ella al verlo pasar de largo."

"- La próxima vez, cierra la puerta – agregó mientras se quitaba la camisa."

Tamao sintió su corazón palpitar con más fuerza. Se le dificultó apartar su mirada de él, cerrando fuertemente sus ojos.

Ren le observó de reojo y no pudo evitar sonreír para sí mismo ante una timidez conocida.

"- Mejor será que no me cambie aquí, puedes desmayarte – agregó haciéndola sonrojar."

"- Claro que no me desmayaría… - agregó nerviosa."

"- Conociéndote, si lo harías – agregó metiéndose en el cuarto de baño."

Tamao no pudo evitar mirarle con enfado. Era cierto que era tímida, y hasta cierto punto predecible pero, intentaba lidiar con ello. Después de todo ¿Qué hacía vestida de esa forma?.

_Sí, pero no mostrándoselo a él, _se dijo a sí misma con cierto pesar.

Se dijo mentalmente que esta vez lo haría, en cuanto él saliera.

Cuando Ren lo hizo solo portando unos pantalones de noche hizo que Tamao le costase respirar con normalidad.

Mientras tanto, Ren parecía nuevamente perdido en sus pensamientos y tomando su lugar en la cama dejando a Tamao fuera de su contacto.

Suspiró y notó de pronto que Tamao le miraba más nerviosa, como si intentase decir algo.

"- ¿Qué ocurre?"

"- Ren… yo… quería… - comenzó nerviosa. ¿Por qué tuvo que ponerse aquella lencería? Se preguntaba y su respuesta siempre terminaba siendo igual."

Ren tomo asiento rápidamente dejando que la sabana cállese en su regazo.

Este pareció mal entender el nerviosismo de la pelirosa. ¿Era posible que su abuelo hablase antes con ella?, lo dudaba pero…

"-Hablaremos mañana – exigió con autoridad, sorprendiéndola."

"- Pero… yo…-"

Ren apagó la lámpara a su lado y se acostó de inmediato, no queriendo alargar aquel problema incomodo.

Tamao siguió su ejemplo después de un rato, aunque notando que él le daba la espalda.

Aquello la asustó más que su apariencia.

"- Ren… - llamó esta al colocar una mano en su espalda y sintiendo como sus músculos se tensaban – no quiero que… - no pudo concluir su frase ya que Ren había girado hacía ella y la había acercado rápidamente a él."

"- No me digas.- exclamó sabiendo con anterioridad que ella detestaba que él durmiese de costado; aunque no se lo dijera directamente."

A Tamao se le dificultó responder al sentir que la mano de Ren estaba en su cintura y espalda y que si baja solo centímetros más, tocaría buena parte de su anatomía.

Ren estaba muy pensativo, prácticamente distraído mientras a acercaba a ella y acariciaba su espalda.

Tamao rogó para que se diese cuenta que la tela estaba muy delgada y que sus piernas y caderas comenzaron a estar abiertas a la vista en cuanto él la acercó, levantando sin saber, aquel pijama.

Ren parecía muy concentrado en sus pensamientos, mirando el techo de la habitación teniendo a Tamao casi sobre él por la forma en que la sostenía.

Ella cerró sus ojos fuertemente, deseando que Ren se diese cuenta pero, no parecía estar presente.

Dejó pasar varios minutos hasta que pudo armarse de valor.

"- ¡Ren! – llamó decidida al descubrirse por completo y mirar su reacción pero, su sorpresa sobrepasó aquel sentimiento al ver que se había quedado dormido."

Tamao parpadeó incrédula para luego suspirar derrotada y poner su cabeza en el pecho de él.

"- Que lenta… - murmuró para sí misma al regañarse ante su timidez."

Levantó su cabeza nuevamente. Ren debía estar cansado, se dijo, para quedarse dormido, sin mencionar que aunque su agarre era débil, aun la tenía sujeta.

Le miró y no pudo evitar sonreír con cariño para él. Cuando dormía se miraba como un niño lo cual le fascinaba sin dudarlo. Se acercó a su rostro y le dio un par de roces con sus labios.

Se sonrojó al pensar que le gustaría tener un poco de control cuando se acariciaban, pero Ren era muy dominante y si deseaba hacer eso, debía mostrar más firmeza y menos timidez.

Se dijo mentalmente que ella podía hacerlo, demostrar menos inhibición. Lo amaba, pero también, deseaba sentirse muy femenina y atrayente a su lado.

Sonrió y tomó su lugar nuevamente en el pecho del joven.

"- Voy a seducirte…ya lo veras – murmuró apenada aunque pronto el sueño la venció igual."

* * *

_**CONTINUARA…**_

**_OOO_**

**_OO_**

**_O_**

**_n/a: lamento el retraso, en serio que sí, pero sucedió que… perdí a un familiar hace poco y creo que se sabe que cuando eso pasa no se tiene gana de hacer nada. _**

**_Y hasta ahora me dieron ganas de escribir. _**

**_Lamento la demora, en serio y esperando que el cap. les guste, afirmo que esta vez, de verdad actualizare pronto y no le dejare para otras tres semanas, por lo menos he escrito mas durante estas mini vacaciones hehehe. _**

**_Gracias a todas las personas que me leen y las que me dejaron comentarios. De verdad. _**

**_Como ya está en rating M, pondré … este... mas lemon que ahora no he puesto casi nada XD, pero pido paciencia al acoplarme. _**

**_Finalmente, recordándoles que es un universo alterno todo. _**

**_Cuídense, y esta vez sí, hasta luego. _**


	29. Un paso màs

_Cáp.29: Un paso más._

* * *

Abrió sus ojos y parpadeó varias veces para enfocar mejor el techo de aquella habitación.

Giró hacia un extremo y notó la calidez a su lado encontrando a Tamao muy aferrada a él.

Suspiró y tomó asiento de inmediato, notando como la sabana se corría un poco. Talló sus ojos una última vez y al presenciar el cuerpo de su esposa una vez más. Quedó sin respiración.

No se dio cuenta de inmediato, ella estaba descubierta por la sabana pero parte de sus muslos estaban levemente cubiertos.

Había mirado a Tamao sin prenda alguna haciéndolo perder el control, pero ahora ella estaba portando algo encima que lo hizo tragar con dificultad.

¿Desde cuándo ella se vestía de esa manera,¿aquello era vestir? Se preguntó en realidad, aunque su cuerpo y mente gritaban que aquella visión le gustaba y mucho.

La joven flexionaba una pierna hacia el extremo donde Ren estaba anteriormente dejando a la vista más que sus muslos. Ren vagó su mirada hasta las caderas de la joven, decidiendo subir un poco más y notando aquel escote pronunciado y la escasa tela que estaba cubriendo aquella piel tan suave.

Se preguntó de pronto si ella ya portaba aquella prenda al haberse acostado con él la noche anterior. Vaya que le gustaba la idea de….se regañó a sí mismo ante su propia debilidad y notó como su cuerpo parecía estar ya muy "despierto" ante su escrutinio.

Aquello lo avergonzó, tanto así que se dirigió al baño gruñendo cosas como la de tomar un baño con agua fría y pronto, azotando la puerta al entrar.

Tamao despertó al escuchar aquel fuerte ruido. No sabiendo de donde había provenido tomó asiento y permaneció en aquella misma posición hasta darse cuenta que la sabana no estaba cubriéndola.

Avergonzada, se sentó rápidamente en la orilla de la cama, no notando a Ren a su lado.

"- Que no se haya dado cuenta… - murmuró sonrojada ante la posibilidad que él la hubiese visto."

Pero¿no era ese el hecho de vestir así?

Mientras se debatía entre lo que deseaba hacer y no podía, pudo escuchar la regadera del baño.

Sintió un escalofrío al darse cuenta que Ren permanecía ahí y que de seguro saldría pronto. ¿Qué debía hacer?

_Una pose provocativa…_

Se sonrojó ¿Cómo podía pensar eso¿Desde cuándo tenía pensamientos tan… tentadores?

Nunca se imagino albergar aquellos pensamientos, pero parecía que no era libre de culpa.

¿Debía cambiarse con rapidez o huir?, durante varios minutos se preguntó lo mismo hasta que el tiempo se acabó y la puerta del baño comenzó a abrirse.

Un único movimiento se mostró y ese fue el de cubrirse hasta el cuello con la sabana.

"- Cobarde… - se murmuró a sí misma."

Ren salió con una toalla alrededor de la cintura y su cabello húmedo, algo que casi logra que la pelirosa apartara la sabana aunque su vergüenza era más grande que la atracción a su esposo.

Notó de pronto que Ren se detuvo a verla, y como fruncía el ceño como si la reprendiera por algo.

¿Era posible que él la hubiese mirado?

Tragó saliva antes de hablar.

"- Buenos… días – murmuró."

Pudo notar como él tardaba en responder hasta que habló y sin mirarla más, decidió buscar su ropa.

Tamao notó que aquel gesto no era frívolo, era como si él estuviese huyendo de ella mientras le miraba furioso por algo.

"- Ren… - murmuró con dificultad."

"- Necesitamos hablar – soltó de repente mientras se giraba a ella."

La joven sintió su corazón emocionarse al ver que se acercaba y tomaba asiento a su lado aun con el torso desnudo.

"- D-Dime… - murmuró nerviosa al imaginar de pronto que él le diría algo acerca de su atuendo, lo más seguro es que lo hubiese visto."

Tamao no le perdió de vista cuando estuvo a su lado. El perfil de aquel hombre era sumamente atractivo haciéndola pensar que si él le dijese algo como el de quitarse la sabana, lo haría sin dudar.

Salió de aquellos pensamientos que la hacían sonrojar en cuanto él le miró de reojo con aquellos ojos dorados.

"- Hay algo que…"

Tamao se sonrojó aun más cuando se preparaba a darle alguna explicación del porque aquel atuendo.

"- ¿Si? – preguntó fingiendo su impaciencia."

"- ¿Has recibido alguna noticia de Jun.? – preguntó de presto, sorprendiéndola."

"- ¿De Jun.? – Preguntó – no,¿ha pasado algo malo?."

Le vio suspirar, percatándose de esa expresión de alivio en él.

"- ¿Qué es lo que…?."

"- Es sobre la razón de no poder regresar de inmediato – respondió."

Tamao se sorprendió. Parecía que Ren abriría la boca sin intervención de ella. Sintió de pronto una decepción al saber que no se logró precisamente sobrellevar su timidez.

Pudo observar como Ren le miraba con seriedad hasta que pronto bajó su mirada por la sabana que la cubría. Pudo notar su tensión y como se ponía de pie.

"- Hablaremos luego – murmuró."

"- ¿Por qué no ahora?"

"- ¿Por qué no te descubres? – preguntó con cierta ironía."

"- ¿Q-Que? – respondió nerviosa."

"- Trato de tomar esto en serio y con calma y tu… - murmuró con seriedad."

"- ¿De… que hablas? – preguntó ella comprendiendo que él la había visto."

"- Nada… - respondió bajo para luego girarse, tomar algunas ropas y meterse al baño nuevamente."

Tamao no comprendió aquella reacción. Parecía molesto ante lo que había visto pero ¿Qué era lo que él debía tomar enserio para haberlo enfadado?

Por un momento se arrepintió de no haber hecho nada. Su timidez se había interpuesto.

¿Cómo hubiese reaccionado Ren si ella hubiese tomado el control?, interiormente ansia saberlo y también le agradaría pero, debía ser más valiente.

* * *

"- ¿Aun no se lo has dicho? – preguntó Yoh extrañado, mirando a Ren desde un sofá." 

Ren desvió su mirada. Se habìa arreglado y bajado sin querer mirar màs de lo necesario a Tamao antes de "entretenerse" con algo que no fuese ese problema, pero,¿Cómo hablar cuando se había distraído al imaginarse a la joven nuevamente con aquel conjunto?

Debía estar loco. Aquello era un asunto serio y no podía más que imaginarse a su esposa en cosas poco decentes.

Le había sorprendido que la noche anterior no hubiese hecho nada, aunque cuando había despertado y mirado a Tamao, se arrepintió de no hacer algo.

"- ¿Ren? – preguntó el castaño extrañado."

"- No se ha dado la oportunidad. – respondió este con seriedad."

"- Pero, si has pasado con ella, dudo que no se haya dado alguna – dijo escéptico el castaño aunque con una expresión curiosa."

"- ¿Quieres dejar de preguntar? – exclamó Ren hastiado ante la sonrisa que se formaba en el rostro del castaño."

"- Bien – siguió sonriendo – por cierto, tu abuelo ha estado tratando de contactarse con Jun."

"- Ella le dirá lo mismo que a mi cuando la contacte."

"- ¿Qué quieres decir?"

"- Que, al contrario de lo que tu familia afirma, Usui no ha pisado la casa desde que se marchó la última vez."

Yoh se sorprendió. Era extraño que su familia dijese aquello de Usui mientras Jun lo desmentía.

"- ¿Estás seguro que él quiso a Tamao desde un principio? – continuó Ren."

"- Estuve presente cuando él lo propuso – respondió – aun así, no comprendía sus intenciones."

Ren permaneció pensativo. Aquello se estaba volviendo cada vez más extraño. Estar especulando sin estar seguro.

* * *

Tamao miró el estudio durante largo rato para luego suspirar. Ren había estado muy pensativo desde temprano. 

No sabía si atribuirlo a el incidente de la mañana o a otra cosa.

"- No creí encontrarte despierta tan pronto – dijo cuando se hubo a cercado lo suficiente."

Tamao se giró encontrándose con Anna quien le miraba con la misma expresión de seriedad.

"- Buenos días – saludo Tamao."

La rubia suspiró y le observó detenidamente.

"- supongo que Ren habló toda la noche – sonrió levemente haciendo sonrojar a Tamao."

"- È-Él me dirá lo que deseo saber… - comenzó la joven con lentitud."

"- Entonces lo hiciste bien."

Tamao le miró avergonzada y luego volvió a desviar su mirada.

"- Ya veo… - murmuró Anna – ¿te acobardaste?."

"- N-No es eso – explicó rápidamente – Ren pareció enfadarse al verme de… esa manera – le miró en busca de ayuda."

Era extraño como habían llegado a conversar tanto desde una discusión el día anterior, sin embargo, Anna parecía disfrutar de la falta de experiencia de la pelirosa.

"- No creo eso."

"- ¡claro que si! – Afirmó – parece estarme evitando."

"- Entonces parece que solo debe estar sorprendido por tu atrevimiento."

"- Pues…. – Tamao no sabía que decir, ahí era donde todo fallaba ya que ella no se atrevió a más."

"- Entiendo – exclamó en tono firme - si quieres que esto funcione deberás ser un poco más atrevida."

"- ¿Atrevida? – preguntó una voz tras ellas haciendo que Tamao casi se desmayase de vergüenza."

Tamao se encontró con la bondadosa sonrisa del abuelo de Ren.

¿Cómo podía hablar de ciertas cosas en un lugar donde cualquiera podría escucharla?, ya no debía preguntar por mas consejos a la rubia, ya no más, aunque, al final sabìa que lo harìa.

La rubia saludo con seriedad haciendo una reverencia mientras Tamao sonreía todavía ruborizada.

"- Escuché que debías ser más atrevida – sonrió el hombre - ¿a qué se debe?"

"- Hablábamos de tomar decisión, Tamao debe ser más atrevida – intervino Anna como siempre en un tono convincente."

Tamao asintió avergonzada agradeciendo que la rubia supiese esquivar el tema de esa manera pero, en vez de olvidar el asunto, el anciano pareció más intrigado con aquellas palabras.

"- ¿Cuál es esa decisión? – preguntó el hombre con seriedad mientras la pelirosa se sonrojaba. - ¿es acaso la decisión con respecto a tu familia?"

".- ¿Mi familia? – preguntó Tamao."

Miró como el anciano guardaba silencio y mostraba una expresión de pena.

"- Ren aun no ha hablado contigo – murmuró."

Tamao permaneció en silencio, esperando a que el anciano hablase.

El hombre miró a Anna mientras esta fruncía el ceño ante algo que era obvio que tampoco estaba enterada.

"- Mi nieto es un tonto – sonrió con un leve cansancio – creo que deberé informarte yo mismo."

* * *

Ren miró por la ventana, percatándose de la acumulación de nubes que avisaban la probabilidad de lluvia esa tarde. 

Había estado casi la mitad del día metido allí y aun no había hablado con Tamao sobre ese problema.

No había podido comunicarse personalmente con Usui, así que tal vez debía presentarse en persona aunque aquello significase que probablemente el peli azul lo mataría.

Sonrió con ironía ¿acaso no era consiente él, que si un enemigo pisaba su territorio le mataría igual?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar como alguien tocaba la puerta de aquella habitación.

"- Ya dije que no deseo molestias – exclamó pensando que se trataba nuevamente del Asakura."

El insistente llamado no cesó y enfadado, quitó el seguro y abrió la puerta de golpe.

Se extraño mirar a la peli rosa que le miraba con una mezcla de sorpresa y tristeza.

"- ¿Mi familia… me ha vendido? – preguntó de golpe con más firmeza de la que Ren esperaba."

"- Mataré al anciano… - murmuró en cuanto la obligó a pasar, cerrando con seguro la puerta."

"- Él no…."

"- Pues dudo mucho que haya sido Yoh ya que ha estado todo el tiempo conmigo."

"-¿Mi hermano lo sabe? – pregunta asombrada - ¿A-Acaso él…?."

"- En primer lugar, yo tenía que tratar el tema y no…"

"- Pues no has dicho nada últimamente – dijo desviando su mirada con disgusto. Le parecía increíble que Ren no le mencionase aquello."

"- No se dio… una oportunidad – se justificó."

"- ¡Claro que sí! - afirmó ella."

"- ¿Me podrías decir cuándo?"

"- Ayer – respondió – !en vez de actuar malhumorado conmigo y obligarme a querer…! - se calló al saber que hablaría de más, sonrojándose enormemente."

"- ¿Obligarte a qué? – preguntó cruzándose de brazos y acercándose a la peli rosa hasta que esta se inmovilizó al toparse con su escritorio, poniéndose muy nerviosa, lo cual pareciò muy obvio para Ren quien sonriò levemente."

"- ¡E-Eres desesperante! – soltó, causando que Ren siguiese sonriendo con cierta arrogancia."

"- Es mejor que me dejes explicarte algunas cosas con respecto al problema. Desde esta mañana he estado bastante - miró sus labios – tenso, así que un poco de atención ayudaría."

Tamao permaneció en silencio mientras sentía como su nerviosismo crecía. Había llegado con el hecho de enfadarse con Ren por no hablar de aquella supuesta venta entre su familia y el joven Usui que anteriormente consideraba una buena persona. Ahora solo estaba pensando en cuanto tardaría Ren en besarla.

Ella comprendió con vergüenza que aquello que sentía era un deseo frustrado, era por ello que en otras ocasiones, solo por hacerlo enfadar, Ren y ella terminaban bastante…unidos.

Desde la noche anterior, había esperado seducir a su esposo, pero en cambio él lo estaba haciendo con ella de nuevo.

Por primera vez, quería ser ella quien quisiera tener el control en ese instante pero… ¿Cómo hacerlo?, la noche anterior había sido su gran oportunidad pero la perdió.

"- ¿Me escucharas? – preguntó con más seriedad haciéndola volver y asentir."

Tamao dejó que él hablase. Ella no era de las personas que no escuchaban razones o justificaciones –la mayoría del tiempo – y aunque estuviese algo molesta debía admitir que si seguía así terminarían en cierto lugar de la habitación.

La joven miró derredor al inspeccionar ese cierto "lugar", sorprendiéndose de pronto como Ren se acercó hasta susurrarle al oído ciertas palabras.

"- Debo admitir que es inteligente escucharme ya que si no es el caso, deberías mirar más esta habitación y resignarse que tal vez dentro de poco estaremos en alguna alfombra, después de todo… ya lo hicimos más de una vez en esta casa."

Tamao contuvo el aliento. Recordó aquella fiesta en la casa del anciano hace mucho y también la noche en que Ren le confesó todo.

"- ¡Ren! – pudo articular avergonzada no muy convencida de querer reprenderlo por aquellas palabras."

"- ¿Por qué vestías aquella prenda esta mañana? – soltó dé repente colocando una mano en la cintura de la joven mientras seguía susurrando aquello en su oído causando estremecimientos en ella."

Tamao no pudo evitar suspirar de puro placer. Ren la seducía muy rápido con ciertas palabras y también por la forma en que las decía.

"- Nosotros no debemos… aquí… - murmuró vencida, sabiendo que Ren estaba por lograr su objetivo."

Ren ya acariciaba de cierta forma su cintura previniéndola que pronto ella le correspondería abrazándolo y gimiendo ante una placentera tortura.

Pero pronto todo el ambiente se rompió en cuanto escucharon que nuevamente llamaban a la puerta.

Como si Ren hubiese salido de su trance, la soltó de inmediato maldiciendo no solo la interrupción sino también su falta de control.

Tamao pudo notar como la expresión de Ren cambiaba a su porte original, frívolo y autoritario.

Sabía que en algunas ocasiones, Ren mostraba una expresión más relajada y era con ella.

Sonrió al comprender que en esas ocasiones debía actuar ella, después de todo, no era la única que se debilitaba estando cerca.

Ren sintió que sus manos temblaban al querer quitar el seguro. Suspiró y mostró mas seriedad antes de abrir la puerta, aunque se giró solo para ver como se encontraba la peli rosa.

Tamao se apoyaba en el escritorio sin perderle de vista. Su expresión no era muy relajada pero notó algo que le hizo girar nuevamente hacía la puerta.

"- Será mejor que te arregles – exclamó."

La joven lo escuchó y bajó su mirada notando que varios botones de su camisa estaban abiertos. Se avergonzó ¿Cómo hacía eso Ren sin que ella se diese cuenta¿Por qué ella no intentaba hacer lo mismo?, suspiró y se sintió apenada y pronto detestó su timidez.

Ren abrió la puerta y se encontró directamente con el rostro de Yoh.

"- Si de verdad estas dispuesto a ir, sería mejor que… – soltó el castaño pero se detuvo al ver a la peli rosa."

"- Ir? – Dijo Ren con expresión interrogante."

"- Tamao…."

"- Ella se ha enterado... – exclamó Ren haciendo que el rostro de Yoh se transformara a uno de calma y cierta culpa."

Yoh no la perdió de vista mientras se acercaba hasta que la joven le miró en busca de una respuesta.

"- Lo… lamento – murmuró este aunque luego se sorprendió al sentir como la joven le abrazaba angustiada."

Estaba nerviosa, no podía creer que él la hubiese metido en aquel problema, simplemente no podía.

Ren al igual que Yoh se llevaron una sorpresa ante la reacción. El peli violáceo no pudo evitar una punzada de celos al presentir que Tamao le perdonaría lo que fuese al castaño.

"- Todo estará bien – sonrió Yoh al separarse de ella y tomar el rostro suave entre sus manos."

Tamao no estaba muy segura de aquello, pero se había obligado a sonreír para él.

"- Si ya terminaron – soltó Ren - ¿Me explicarías lo que dijiste al principio?"

"-Cuando has dicho que Tamao lo sabía, supongo que te referías a tu visita a Usui."

"- ¿Al joven Horo Horo? – preguntó Tamao."

"- En primer lugar, no deberías tener tanto respeto hacía ese idiota – exclamó Ren cruzándose de brazos – y en segundo lugar, es cierto, iré a verlo."

"- Te matara – negó Yoh con su cabeza."

"- ¿Matarlo? – repitió Tamao ahora con una expresión preocupada."

Ren miró molesto al castaño debido a su comentario. Volvió su vista a Tamao y suspiró.

"- Como bien sabrás, tu familia trataba de volver a comprometerte con alguien más. Si convencimos a mi familia de que ya no es necesario una anulación – dijo al percatarse el sonrojo de la joven - , solo falta convencer a los Asakura. – Notó de pronto las dudas en su rostro – la razón por visitar a Usui, es porque simplemente no responde a ningún llamado. En realidad, ni la familia Asakura parece responder – se dirigió a Yoh."

"- Dudo mucho que deseen verte ahora que podría haber más razón para odiarte."

Ren sonrió con clara arrogancia.

"- Espero ver sus rostros cuando les informe que Tamao está embarazada."

Lo había dicho con tanta firmeza que la propia Tamao estaba creyendo en ello. Se sonrojó aunque la idea de que Ren pelease a toda costa por ella la llenaba de un sentimiento aun más cálido. Aun así, había algo que no concordaba.

"- ¿Por qué has dicho que el joven Horo Horo le mataría? – preguntó a su hermano."

Yoh permaneció en silencio y miró a Ren con clara advertencia.

Tamao supo de nuevo que aquel tema se rehuiría, era siempre lo que sucedía cuando intentaba indagar con aquel extraño problema.

"- ¿Ren? – llamó ella esperando alguna respuesta."

"- No es nada – respondió y se dirigió a Yoh – si iré."

"- ¿Cuándo?"

"- Mañana mismo – respondió dejando sorprendida a la peli rosa."

Yoh suspiró sabiendo que no podría detenerlo. Miró a Tamao y supo que era Ren quien debía responder a todas sus interrogantes.

"- Lo mejor será que expliques todo a Tamao – sugirió Yoh al dirigirse nuevamente a la puerta."

Ren no respondió pero, no le perdió de vista.

"- Nos veremos luego – sonrió a Tamao haciendo que esta asintiese con calma."

Cuando Yoh salió, un enorme silencio volvió a formarse entre ellos.

"- ¿No dirás nada? – preguntó Ren luego de ver como ella tomaba asiento en un mueble."

"- ¿Qué debería decir? – preguntó mirando sus manos en el regazo - ¿me responderías?"

"- No lo creo necesario..."

Ren percibió el malestar de la joven cuando esta se levantó y se dirigía hacia la puerta pero, él se adelantó tomándola de su brazo.

"- No lo creo necesario, pero te lo diré – exclamó - no me has dejado concluir."

Tamao se volvió a él, de cierta manera muy incrédula aunque su expresión cambió a una de preocupación.

"- No debes preocuparte… no por ahora – exclamó con seriedad."

Sintió aun más la mirada de la joven y a punto estaba de decir algo para evitar aquellos ojos pero, se sorprendió al sentir como ella se aceraba a él y se aferraba a en un abrazo.

Lo había hecho con Yoh pero, se sorprendía con él.

¿A qué venía aquello? Debió preguntarle pero se molestó al sentir que su cuerpo le correspondía.

Se sentía bien tenerla cerca aunque se maldijera mil veces ante sus actos.

¿Cómo acostumbrarse a aquellas extrañas muestra de cariño?, y más aun ¿Cómo decir que en realidad no le gustaban?

En realidad se estaba volviendo un blando y no estaba haciendo nada por evitarlo.

"-Ren… - le escuchó llamar con aquella suave voz."

Algo le decía que no debía atender al llamado pero, su tentación fue grande. Se separó un poco y miró como el rostro de la joven estaba sonrosado mirándole como si esperase algo.

Pudo notar como ella parecía estarse agitando mientras dirigía aquella tierna mirada hacía sus labios.

Ren se sorprendió al comprender que ella le estaba pidiendo que la besase. Su sorpresa no disminuyo al verla acercarse con lentitud hasta sentir como le besaba la comisura de los labios.

¿Desde cuándo su tímida esposa tomaba la iniciativa? Él permeancia muy quieto como si esperase algunas palabras de ella.

Ella besó sus labios levemente una y otra vez.

Ren mientras tanto parecía estar sumido completamente en ella. Sus manos permanecían quietas en aquella pequeña cintura mientras las de ella acariciaban su pecho.

De pronto sintió que respondía al mismo ritmo que ella hasta que Tamao le abrazó rodeando su cuello y escondiendo su cara en este.

Sintió que ella se abrazaba más a él y besaba su cuello y luego llevó sus labios tras su oreja, depositando un beso mucho más suave y lento, logrando con ello algo que lo puso alerta.

Había gemido y aquello lo sorprendió demasiado. Se sonrojó y se separó de Tamao que también le miró impresionada aunque con su rostro cubierto por rubor.

Ren no creyó tener una zona muy sensible pero tal parecía que Tamao había descubierto uno que incluso le hizo sonrojar.

¿Qué demonios había pasado ahí?, estaba muy excitado y solo por un simple roce en ese lugar.

Dio un paso hacia atrás mientras Tamao se acercaba.

"- Hablaremos después – agregó al girarse."

"- Ren… ¿A dónde…?."

"- ¿A dónde crees? – Preguntó sarcástico debido a la fuerza con que debía mantener su control – voy a tomar un baño antes de que te tire al suelo y...- desvió su mirada - olvídalo"

Tamao se sorprendió con el comentario pero, Ren pudo notar que algo en ella se animaba más, como si supiese hasta que punto lo había puesto por unos simples besos.

Aunque no quisiese admitirlo, en ese instante se puso nervioso y por ello decidió pensar en algo rápido.

"- Hablaremos… en la sala dentro de quince minutos – exclamó con toda la seriedad que pudo."

"- ¿En la sala¿Por qué no…?"

". ¡No!, en la sala está bien – se adelantó Ren al saber que si sería otro lugar apartado, no podría controlarse."

Notó como ella le miraba con calma pero poco a poco su mirada se ablandó más y sintió un estremecimiento al saber cuánto le gustaba ver esa expresión en ella.

Aquello definitivamente le de mal humor y nervioso.

Nervioso… esa palabra no se acoplaba con él, actuaba como un niño que apenas aprendía a besar mientras que su tímida esposa parecía estar aprendiendo a como debilitarlo.

* * *

Para Tamao, no había sido agradable saber los planes de su familia, pero parecía que Ren estaba preocupado por ella. 

Cuando él mostró renuencia al querer hablar sobre sus problemas con Usui, sintió que debía acercarse, solo quería abrazarlo y sentirlo cerca, dijera lo que dijese lo amaba y lo amaría, esperaba que ese fuese su mensaje pero, Ren permaneció tan dócil que ella se atrevió a explorar aquello.

Se sonrojó pero, tuvo que admitir que estaba sonriendo al saber que pudo hacer algo que no creyó.

Tamao se preguntó, si tal vez hubiese insistido más, Ren hubiese sucumbido.

Estaba en aquella sala, esperándolo con una sonrisa. Puede que tuviese problemas, pero si estaba Ren cerca de ella sabía que se sentiría mejor.

* * *

Yoh miró nuevamente a Anna quien estaba junto al anciano Tao. 

"- Nos quedaremos solo un poco mas – habló el castaño haciendo suspirar a Anna."

"- No deberías postergar tu tiempo, estoy seguro que todo se arreglará. – intervino el anciano."

"- Este es un problema grave y me siento responsable por Tamao – agregó cansado."

"- Pues Ren puede ayudarla, ahora es su esposa – respondió Ching."

Yoh rió por lo bajo pero se interrumpió al ver que la rubia se ponía de pie y se iba.

"- Será mejor que tu arregles otro problema – murmuró el anciano por lo bajo."

"- Si, será lo mejo…."

El castaño se interrumpió al escuchar unas fuertes pisadas y el estruendo de una puerta al cerrarse y todo provenía del segundo piso.

"- ¿Habrá sido Ren? – se preguntó Yoh mientras el anciano negaba con su cabeza."

"- Si, creo que es él. No puedo pensar en alguien más con un carácter tan explosivo que se atreva azotar las puertas– respondió."

"- Yo conozco a alguien… - murmuró Yoh – es mejor que la alcance ahora."

El anciano sonrió y asintió. Debía admitir que su casa era interesante cuando había enredos en ella.

* * *

Tamao escuchó aquel fuerte ruido. Por un momento pensó que Ren echaría bajo aquella puerta. 

Esperó casi veinte minutos hasta ver que Ren bajaba nuevamente. Estaba a con un nuevo atuendo de ropa pero su cabello aun estaba húmedo.

Con una sonrisa tímida se puso de pie y notó sus pantalones formales con aquella camisa con un par de botones sueltos. No puedo evitar sonrojarse y pensar en lo apuesto que se veía.

Él se detuvo a solo unos pasos frente a ella.

"- E-Estas húmedo… - murmuró."

"- Por tu bien – respondió serio al querer pasar a su lado."

"- No, fue por el tuyo – exclamó sin poder guardar aquel pensamiento, sonrojándola y haciendo que Ren se detuviese nuevamente y la mirase de soslayo."

"- No digas tonterías – exclamó frunciendo el ceño – sabes perfectamente que debemos hablar."

"- Claro que hablaremos – respondió ella controlando su timidez."

"- Entonces no digas que ha sido por mi bien."

"- Es que si lo ha sido… - respondió ella nuevamente con calma haciendo que Ren se molestara."

"- ¿Por qué estas tan segura? – preguntó con total seriedad."

"- Porque… huiste – dijo desviando su mirada – e-en cambio yo… - Tamao pensó que su comportamiento era tonto. Debería estar hablando de asuntos más serios pero... no pudo evitar ver hasta dónde podía llegar ella y hacerlo hablar definitivamente."

"- ¿Tu qué? –le escuchó preguntar cuando ella siguió con su supuesta controlada postura."

"- Y-Yo no quería detenerme… - exclamó regañándose a sí misma por decir algo tan insinuador."

No escuchó ruido alguno y no se atrevió a mirarlo. Sintió como de pronto fue halada de su muñeca.

"- Me hubiese ahorrado el baño – murmuró contra sus labios en cuanto los tomó.

Tamao colocó sus manos en el pecho de este en cuanto sintió toda la presión de aquellos labios.

Todo debía ser al revés pero, se olvidó de eso cuando sintió que las manos de Ren bajaban desde sus hombros hasta las caderas.

No podía evitar sentir placer a pesar que una parte de ella intentase desconectarse para poder llevar el control.

"- No entiendo… - murmuró Ren agitado al rozarle los labios – ese atuendo por la mañana y ahora esto…"

Tamao no dejó que concluyese y rodeó su cuello, le beso con más ansias mientras acariciaba sus cabellos y aquella zona en especial.

Ren se soltó en cuanto hizo topar a Tamao en una pared y colocar sus manos a los extremos de ella para poder detenerse.

"- Si seguimos, no podre…"

Tamao siguió aferrándose a él mientras lo llamaba con suavidad haciéndolo perder la cordura.

Estaba tan ansiosa como él y aquello lo debilitaba más.

Ren sabía que había perdido desde que ella le besara sin necesidad de que él empezara.

Tamao sintió cuando Ren comenzaba a jugar con la cremallera de su vestido y ella no hacía más que gemir y aferrarse a él; en realidad los dos se habían vuelto locos.

Cuando Ren pareció darse cuenta de ello, intentó separarse pero Tamao se adelantó al movimiento y se acercó hasta aferrarse a su camisa.

Ren hundió sus dedos en aquel suave cabello y le miró cuando ella levantó su vista.

Tamao comenzó acercarse pero la poca voluntad de Ren salió a la luz.

"- Si llegas a hacerlo… no me detendré por nada."

"- No… importa – murmuró suave y completamente centrada en aquel beso que deseaba."

Ren se estremeció ¿aquello no importaba? Habían perdido la cabeza. Los labios de la joven estaban sobre los suyos cuando se escuchó una voz.

"- Lo siento, creo que interrumpí – sonó la voz burlona del anciano."

Tamao gimió en una mezcla de frustración y tristeza. Intentó separarse pero Ren la sostuvo más fuerte haciendo así que sus caderas se pegaran aun más.

La joven reprimió un gemido al sentir a Ren con toda "plenitud", entendiendo por el rostro serio y levemente sonrojado de él, que si ella se separaba, su abuelo observaría con claridad que él estaba muy listo para tomarla.

Tamao se mostró tímida aunque con una leve sonrisa se acercó más a él gimiendo levemente y notando lo tenso del rostro de Ren, como si reprimiese hacer lo mismo.

"- Dije que me disculpaba – repitió el hombre sonriendo con cierta malicia – solo que no es correcto terminar ese… asunto en la sala."

Salió riendo para sí mismo haciendo que Ren se enfureciese nuevamente.

"- Ren, él solo…"

"- Entiendo a mi familia – la miró."

Tamao sonriendo tiernamente para él, se inclinó para acercar su mejilla al pecho de Ren.

"- Sé que los entiendes, pero aun así siempre te enfadas."

El joven no respondió pero no parecía querer soltarla. Aquello fascinó a Tamao.

"- Ese anciano nos salvó de lo que pudo haber pasado entre nosotros – murmuró Ren haciendo sonrojar a Tamao - ¿Por qué muestras timidez? – la observó con ojos astutos y maliciosos mientras que una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en él- ¿Acaso no me pedias que continuara?"

"- Yo…."

"- Tu forma de vestir, tus gestos y movimientos – la examinó de arriba abajo - ¿es que deseas seducirme? – preguntó con clara incredulidad hacía su propia especulación."

Tamao se mostró más tímida pero le pareció que Ren actuaba muy mal.

"- ¿Y si… así fuera?"

Ren la examinó más detenidamente.

"- ¿Eso has intentado hacer? – preguntó sin creerlo."

Tamao se sonrojó y no respondió. Ren mientras tanto estaba por decir algo hasta que escuchó que le llamaban.

"- Joven – se acercó uno de los encargados de aquel gran lugar – es una llamada para usted."

"- De acuerdo – respondió con clara seriedad para luego mirar de soslayo a Tamao – será solo un momento, aun necesitamos hablar."

"- Sobre mi familia… lo sé – murmuró."

"- No, no será solo de eso – le miró de una manera tan posesiva y extraña que Tamao se sonrojó pensando que estaba desnuda."

En cuanto se fue, ella tomó asiento. Sentía que sus piernas temblaban y su corazón se aceleraba.

Para Ren era tan fácil seducirla que si dado el caso empezaban una guerra, él ganaría.

Tamao gimió al comprender lo que pasaría en cuanto él volviese, conocía esas miradas que hacía antes de que ella sucumbiese.

Ren la amaba, y si antes se entregaba a él sin saberlo, ahora era improbable que lo detuviese.

En realidad, ella también ansiaba querer estar a su lado y deseaba por sobre todo permanecer siempre a su lado aunque tuviese que enfrentarse a su familia.

Despues de algunos minutos de divagar, Ren apareció nuevamente, pero con una expresión distinta, aquella que mostraba seriedad y perspicacia.

"- ¿Qué… ocurre? – preguntó Tamao en cuanto se puso de pie para acercarse."

"- Usui nos espera. Jun me ha informado que debemos apresurarnos y regresar."

"- Pero se supone que…"

"- Lo sé – exclamó molesto ante aquel cambio – volveremos mañana pero, pase lo que pase… - tomó su mentón y acaricio sus labios con suavidad – cuando diga que no intervengas aceptaras."

"- Ren…"

"- Tu te quedaras conmigo, así que debes prometerlo –dijo con firmeza."

"- Si quiero estar contigo – respondió ella timida – pero no se a lo que…"

"- Veamos si después de todo esto, aun deseas estarlo… - murmuró al separarse – será mejor que preparemos todo.- concluyó cambiando de tema."

Tamao sintió que Ren nuevamente se alejaba. ¿Qué era lo que Ren temía que supiese?

Suspiró sabiendo que la única respuesta estaba en volver a aquella casa, pero, pasara lo que pasara se quedaría con él, de eso estaba segura, aunque él pareciera dudarlo.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

**_N/a: bueno, espero esta vez no haber tardado demasiado. (me parecerà unos tres caps mas para concluir el fic) claro que los harè mas largos (mas largos que este) para no abarcar mas caps y plantear las ideas y explicar cosas que no han concluido hehhe._**

**_gracias a las personas que me apoyan en la historia y tambien en asuntos personales, se los agradezco mucho._**

**_asuka ishida:.:conchito:.:mariela 26:.:gatixa esme:.:yuki en ciel:.:misume yoshikawa:.:alchemist souma:.:meems asakura:.:akane tokugawa:..himeno asakura:.:hopesol:.:pame chan:.:naomi shimamura zori::.akira tokugawa (por cierto te mando un saludo porque pronto cumples años hehe)._**

**_Hasta luego y de nuevo, muchas gracias._**


	30. ¿Quien gana?

_**Incoherente corazón.**_

_Cáp.30¿Quién gana?_

_**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_"Si quiero estar contigo"_

Recordó una y otra vez aquellas palabras pronunciadas con aquella voz.

Le molestaba admitir que se había estremecido al escucharlas de ella pero, una sombra cruzaba su mirada y era el hecho de que pronto aquella mujer podría no mirarlo nunca más con los mismos ojos.

Nunca había deseado algo tan fervientemente para tratar de mantenerlo a su lado a toda costa.

Se sorprendía al analizar sus verdaderos deseos para con Tamao.

Suspiró cansado. Debía prepararse para regresar. Nada podía hacer más que llegar y encontrarse nuevamente con Usui y su hermana mientras que por una vez, desde que comprendía sus sentimientos, trataría de mantener la mente frívola.

Pero todo era más fácil cuando se decía que cuando se hacía.

Escuchó una puerta abrirse a sus espaldas y a Tamao quien le había pedido que se detuviese y él obedeció, enfadándose luego de aquellos fuertes sentimientos.

"- ¿No ha quedado claro? – preguntó sin girarse – debemos irnos."

Intentó volver a caminar pero sintió cuando la pelirosa lo tomó de su brazo.

"- Ren… - le llamó ella mientras se acercaba más - ¿Por qué no puedes contarme…?."

"- ¿Y arruinar la sorpresa? – preguntó irónico – es mejor retrasar esto… - murmuró por lo bajo pero lo suficiente para que Tamao escuchase."

"- pero… - Ren comenzó a distanciarse obligando que Tamao hablase – Te amo… ¿no entiendes que quiero estar siempre…contigo? – preguntó por lo bajo inclinando su cabeza."

¿Por qué Ren nunca entendía hasta que punto podía quererlo?, además, esta era la primera vez desde hacía mucho que volvía a decirle que lo amaba e inconscientemente inclinaba su cabeza, como si esperase los rechazos de años anteriores.

Sintió de pronto como la mano de Ren tomaba su mentón. Estaba ahora frente a ella y le miraba con más calma de lo normal, más bien se miraba mucho más apuesto dejándola sin aliento. Notó como él acariciaba su mentón y sus labios. Era simplemente embelesador.

"- Tonta… - le escuchó decir antes de tomar sus labios con rapidez. Con una mezcla de pasión y efusividad notando como de pronto su cuerpo se relajaba y recordaba que él había dicho sentimientos semejantes a los suyos."

Siempre tuvo dudas sobre lo que Ren había declarado al decirle un te amo, pero, sentirlo cerca y de ese modo, no hacía más que avivar toda esperanza posible.

Sabía que tenía que seducirlo pero por ahora quería disfrutar de su cercanía.

Lo sintió cuando comenzaba a acariciar sus caderas y las acercaba a él mientras con una mano en su cuello, hacía que el contacto de sus labios fuera más intenso al unirla.

Él comenzó a separarse en cuanto sintió la agitación de ambos.

"- Tenemos que parar… o si no… - murmuró."

"- ¿Por qué… debemos parar?… - preguntó la pelirosa sin perder de vista los labios de Ren. Ella estaba tan ansiosa como él."

Le miró suspirar y ciertamente alterarse ante esas palabras dichas.

"-¿No sabes el problema que nos traería? – preguntó con un leve tono de malicia."

"- ¡Q-Quiero que me beses! – exigió en cuanto le miró a los ojos."

"- Entonces… gane esta partida – dijo acercándose, olvidándose de todo problema excepto de haber escuchado aquella confesión de la peli rosa."

"- No… - murmuró tímida – no lo has hecho."

Ren volvió a poseer sus labios, callándola.

Mandó todo lo demás al diablo y se dispuso a disfrutar todo ahora, ya que sabiendo lo que la familia Asakura y Usui planeaban, no estaba seguro de cuanto duraría tenerla así nuevamente. Se dio cuenta de pronto que temía a algo y estar consciente de ello era humillante.

Tamao le abrazó mucho más entusiasta. Gimió cuando sintió la mano tibia de Ren sobre su pecho, aun sobre la ropa y también al sentir la fría pared en su espalda.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse al saber que un extremo del vestido se resbalaba por su hombro gracias a Ren, quien parecía estar ansioso de tocar su piel directamente.

¿Detenerlo?, eso no cruzaba su mente. Lo necesitaba y mucho.

Cuando sus pechos quedaron a la vista de Ren solo cubiertos por el sujetador, este suspiró y hundió su rostro en el hombro de la peli rosa mientras la sujetaba con posesividad.

Tamao sintió una especie de impaciencia al no sentir el tacto de Ren más que en su cintura.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, arqueó su cuerpo haciendo que este chocara con el de Ren haciéndolo gemir levemente y tensarse a un más.

"- Ren… - llamó la peli rosa en un susurró cuando acarició aquel lugar sensible en su cuello y oreja."

"- Debemos… calmarnos – dijo no muy convencido de ello. Estaban en la sala, un lugar donde cualquiera podría llegar y verlos."

"- Pero…."

"- No es el lugar correcto – murmuró contra su oído y guardando silencio luego, para que Tamao asimilara aquello."

Escuchó un leve grito de vergüenza de Tamao, haciéndolo sonreír al saber que ella se daba cuenta de donde estaban.

"- ¡R-Ren! – exclamó Tamao apenándose de su comportamiento anterior mientras se acercaba a él como un reflejo para cubrir sus pechos descubiertos casi completamente."

El mencionado presionó sus dientes con fuerza. Puede que Tamao sintiese vergüenza pero, aquella no era forma de actuar.

Sentir sus suaves senos contra su torso no era buena idea, y menos en ese momento.

Ren tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo al separarse de la joven, sintiéndose débil ante eso.

Tamao por su parte se avergonzaba y arreglaba su ropa rápidamente. Notó como aquella mirada dorada se posaba en ella.

"- Es increíble lo cambiante que eres – agregó Ren con una leve sonrisa."

"- ¡Ren! – exclamó completamente apenada."

El mencionado sonrió con malicia y se acercó a murmurar unas cuantas cosas que, para cuando hubo terminado y se había marchado, Tamao estaba estupefacta y mucho más roja.

¿Acaso Ren pensaba calmarla al susurrarle…esas cosas?

Ahora no sabía si lo había animado o no. Aunque más parecía haberlo animado de otra manera.

Definitivamente él era Ren Tao el hombre del que estaba perdidamente enamorada.

_**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

"- Deberíamos hablar – sonrió Yoh al ver a su esposa tomar asiento en un mueble de aquella habitación – Anna…"

"- ¿Cuántos días serán? – soltó de presto con aquella mirada haciendo que Yoh sonriese con dificultad."

"- Pues…"

"- Me estoy cansando de esto – dijo cruzándose de brazos."

"- Ya lo sé – exclamó el castaño al acercarse – aun así ella es…"

"- Es tu hermana – exclamó la rubia poniéndose de pie cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia la ventana."

Como siempre, ella guardó silencio aunque Yoh comprendía que aquello la enfurecía.

Se acercó a ella lo suficiente para posarse a su lado, sonriéndole como era su costumbre mientras la rubia trataba de mostrarse indiferente como siempre.

"- Vacaciones… - exclamó Yoh al mirar al frente."

"- ¿Qué?"

"- Luego de esto. Las necesitaremos – sonrió."

"- Lo dudo. No hemos hecho nada – respondió."

"- Puede que sí, pero así pasaremos más tiempo juntos, eso es lo que quiero – dijo con la misma sonrisa infantil haciendo ruborizar a Anna."

"- De acuerdo – se mostro severa – pero espero que estemos solos, por un tiempo."

Yoh se ruborizó ante aquellas palabras, aun así no dejo de sonreír mientras rascaba su mejilla con su dedo índice.

Le miró de reojo una y otra vez hasta que Anna lo notó.

Aquello le pareció extraño en Yoh, aunque queriendo cerciorarse de algo, se acercó a él de manera rápida hasta acercar sus labios.

Yoh pareció haberse sorprendido, pero no se alejaría. Estaban por fundir sus labios hasta que el ruido de alguien les separo.

"- Solos… - volvió a exigir la rubia haciendo a Yoh suspirar cansado."

"- Aunque no lo creas… eso es lo que espero también – susurró Yoh lo suficientemente bajo para que ella no escuchase."

_**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Tamao pasó el resto de ese día en un constante sueño. Solo recordaba el cosquilleo que le producía el cuerpo y los labios cuando hacían contacto con Ren; no ayudando el hecho de que solía sentir cuando este la miraba desde lejos provocando que su corazón se acelerara.

No correspondía aquellas miradas sabiendo que sus ojos expresarían una invitación muda, que Ren lograría comprender de inmediato. Lo sabía ya que podía predecir que él sonreiría con arrogancia ante aquel arranque de timidez en ella.

En cuanto se anunció los cambios precipitados al anciano y a Yoh, ambos se llevaron una sorpresa y no hacían más que enviarse miradas preocupadas entre ellos.

"- Mi nieto me ha informado muy poco – murmuró – es solo un impulsivo."

"- Agradecemos su hospitalidad – exclamó Tamao al verlo molesto – pero… - Dirigió su mirada a Ren quien estaba en la entrada principal manteniendo una conversación con uno de los hombres que los escoltarían de nuevo a casa."

"- él no sabe explicar bien una situación – dijo el anciano al seguir la mirada de la peli rosa."

"- Estoy segura que él no desea preocuparlo – sonrió con dulzura."

"- ¡Bah!, preocuparme por él… - repitió como si aquello no hubiese pasado por su cabeza aunque su rostro lo delataba."

El anciano permaneció en silencio para luego mirarla largamente.

"- Cuídalo – respondió – puede parecer que es auto suficiente pero… no es así."

Tamao asintió de inmediato, no solo por la petición sino porque sabía que debía hacerlo, deseaba hacerlo después de todo.

"- Tamao… - le llamó Yoh haciendo que ella le mirase – Nuestra familia es… bueno, será mejor que me llames en cuanto veas algún problema – dijo con completa seriedad, más de la que ella conocía, provocando cierto temor."

Comprendía que Yoh solo estaba tratando de protegerla pero, él ya había hecho demasiado.

"- No, no quisiera…"

"- Por ahora, solo se encontraran con Usui, luego de eso… - murmuró – si hay algo más debes llamarme."

Tamao no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura ante su preocupación, aunque aun advertía un extraño tono en él.

"- ¿Aun les temes? – preguntó este al ver la nueva expresión en ella."

"- No… puedo negarlo – respondió pausadamente – aun así…- miró de reojo a Ren pensando en lo que deseaba en realidad."

"- Vaya que eres muy obvia – exclamó Yoh riendo de pronto al seguir aquella mirada soñadora de la joven."

"- N-No es eso – se sonrojó."

_**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Mirándolos desde lejos, Ren notaba lo concentrada que estaba Tamao con el anciano e Yoh. Sabía perfectamente que esos dos no habían tomado bien su decisión, pero, aquellos cambios de última hora no eran precisamente de su gusto.

Notó a lo lejos como Anna se acercaba a aquellas personas y se despedía de Ren con un ademan que en su idioma significaría una despedida cálida aunque no lo pareciese.

Sin embargo no puedo evitar preguntarse qué era lo que aquella rubia le había dicho a Tamao para ponerla tan roja de repente.

Cuando esta se acercaba a él sin querer mirarlo a los ojos, decidió preguntar.

"- ¿Sucede algo? – Dijo pero, lo único que recibió fue una mirada tímida y un rostro completamente rojo."

Ren no sabía a que atribuirle aquella reacción pero sintió que sus facciones se suavizaban haciendo que su garganta se aclarara y volviese en sí.

Debía controlar toda aquella sensación que provocaba Tamao en él. Desde ternura hasta la más pervertida imaginación.

Desvió su mirada y se dirigió hacia el auto que en ese instante les esperaba. Sabía que su abuelo le miraba con cara de pocos amigos y sus sospechas quedaron confirmadas en cuanto Tamao le dirigió una mirada de suplica.

"- Deberías despedirte – aconsejó."

"- Ya lo he hecho – dijo volviéndose al ver el auto."

"- No es verdad – dijo en un suspiro – nunca lo haces."

Sintió cuando su esposa se acercó más a él. Para Ren, era costumbre no entablar mas relación con su familia pero Tamao parecía querer apoyar una unificación.

Tamao permaneció rogándole en silencio, solo su mirada fija en él; enfureciéndolo cuando accedió a despedirse de todos y personalmente de su abuelo quien le miraba extrañado.

Le parecía increíble cómo reaccionaba su cuerpo cuando ella le pedía algo, era como si no pudiese negarse.

Supo que su esposa estaba notando aquello en cuanto subieron al asiento trasero del auto, podía afirmarlo gracias a que no dejaba de sonreírle con cariño y con otra emoción que parecía victoria.

Él estaba de brazos cruzados y volvía la vista con más seriedad por la ventana.

"- ¿Es que no quieres dejar de mirarme? – dijo al fin molesto."

No vio su reacción, más bien no queriendo esperar ninguna, pero, su expresión cambió a una de sorpresa en cuanto sintió como la chica se acercaba y se reclinaba sobre él al desdoblar sus brazos.

"- No pasa nada… - escuchó a Tamao murmurar – no debemos… hablar muy alto."

Ren alzó una ceja extrañado solo hasta volver su vista al frente y mirar al conductor del auto.

¿Qué planeaba Tamao al comportarse así?

No pudo pensar demasiado en aquello al sentir que ella se apretaba a él poniéndolo tenso de inmediato.

"- Tamao… - murmuró advirtiéndole."

La joven levantó su mirada al escucharle. Ren notó aquella invitación en sus ojos y presionó sus dientes con fuerza ¿es que acaso ella deseaba un espectáculo ahí?

"- Hay cosas que atender en cuanto lleguemos…"

"- No hablemos de eso… - respondió ella presionando sus manos."

Al escuchar aquello, Ren comprendió algo que había pasado desapercibido. Ella temía el resultado y sabía que su tensión ante el tema podría asustarla aun más.

No dijo nada más, pero no la separó de sí en todo el viaje.

Ren divisó aquella casa a lo lejos, dejando que sus pensamientos vagaran.

"-Esto no está bien… – murmuró la joven al ver por fin su hogar muy cerca."

"- Supongo que debemos acostumbrarnos – comenzó Ren – después de todo nuestro matrimonio nunca ha sido muy... común"

Él pudo ver el miedo en aquellos ojos y no pudo evitar hacer ese comentario, lo cual, llevó a provocar en Tamao el efecto esperado.

La peli rosa sonrió para luego hundir su rostro en el pecho de Ren.

Él no pudo más que corresponder, debiendo admitir que le gustaba su cercanía, aunque cuando Tamao volvió a murmurar una palabra, este se sonrojó y fue el hecho del significado en esta.

"- Has dicho…"

"- Yo… lo siento… ¿T- Te molesta? – preguntó nerviosa y tímida."

"- No… - murmuró algo estremecido por escuchar aquel apelativo cariñoso."

"- Mejor… es que no lo diga de nuevo – murmuró la peli rosa."

"- No – exclamó Ren rápidamente – me... eso me… - de pronto se sentía incomodo y avergonzado – está bien, puedes decir lo que quieras..."

Pudo ver como los ojos de su esposa se iluminaban al haberle escuchado. Aquello significaba que estaba feliz al permitir dejarle llamarlo…

"- Cariño… - susurró Tamao acercándose a él aun más dejando a Ren Tao con un leve sonrojo."

Nunca escuchó de alguien esa clase de palabras para él, extrañamente parecían gustarle y eso le apenaba.

"- Estamos por llegar – dijo al volver la vista al frente y notar la tensión de la joven – estamos casados, y tu, embarazada – le miró de reojo con una sonrisa astuta – y si eso no basta, tendremos que hacer mas intentos para confirmar tu estado."

Tamao no pudo evitar enrojecer mientras el auto paraba y Ren comenzaba a bajar.

Volver a ver aquella casa era muy extraño para la joven, debido a los recuerdos.

Algo en su mirada se apagó al recordar pero, sintió como Ren se acercaba por atrás y le susurraba algunas palabras al oído, algunas que le hicieron sonrojar y al mismo tiempo desear besarlo.

Sonrió nuevamente, solo él podía darle disculpas en privado y de una manera tan… poco convencional al hacer memoria de los métodos para consolarla.

Era como si supiese lo que estaba pasando por su mente y debió admitir que le gustaba el interés de Ren por ella ya que… era el mismo que ella le profesaba.

Se dijo que no debía ponerse nerviosa, después de todo ella y Ren estaban haciendo lo que su familia pidió en un principio aunque… ahora era muy distinto.

Pasara lo que pasara, estaría con él.

"- Ren... – llamó en cuanto este abriría la puerta principal."

"- Sería algo comprensible si te retractas luego – exclamó de espaldas a ella – aunque espero que no lo hagas… - murmuró para sí mismo."

Tamao estuvo a punto de repetirle que ella se quedaría con él. ¿Por qué dudaba tanto?, se dijo.

Lo mejor era probarle todo. Un hecho vale más que mil palabras y eso era cierto.

Ren Tao entró a su hogar esperando encontrarse frente a frente con Usui, lo cual le parecía ilógico pero, debía admitir que aquello se había vuelto común en él.

"- Demasiado común – se dijo."

"- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó a Ren cuando lo escuchó."

"- No es nada… - respondió al entrar junto a Tamao."

"- Ren…"

"- Es extraño…"

"- ¿Extraño?"

"- El hecho que nadie nos reciba… - murmuró frunciendo el ceño."

Tamao no pudo evitar preocuparse por ese hecho, por lo menos hasta que escuchó una puerta a lo lejos.

"- Ren – le llamó."

"- Quédate aquí – dijo dando unos pasos hacia adelante – si es él, arreglaré este problema."

"- ¿Arreglarlo? – preguntó preocupada pensando en el carácter de su esposo."

Lo vio alejarse y decidió apresurarse y seguirlo. Esperando que no sucediese nada malo.

"- He dicho que esperes – exclamó al verla tras el."

"- Hablas como si el sitio fuera peligroso – dijo en un suspiro captando la completa atención de Ren."

"- No desmiento esa posibilidad – murmuró."

"- ¿Qué dices...?"

"- ¡Han regresado! –Se escuchó una voz delante de ellos, interrumpiendo así a la peli rosa."

"- ¿Jun? – exclamó Ren más calmo al ver esa sonrisa en ella."

La hermosa joven sonrió para él y luego para Tamao.

"- Han... tardado mucho – exclamó."

"- Jun... – comenzó Tamao -¿Por qué todo está...?."

El rostro de la joven se volvió serio de pronto y miró a Ren y este pareció comprender algo de inmediato.

"-¿Esta aquí? –preguntó."

"- No, se ha ido – soltó la peli verde – Ren...no creo que debas hacerle algo..."

Ren pareció enfurecerse y comenzó a alejarse.

"- ¿A dónde vas? - preguntó su hermana."

"- Haré unas llamadas – dijo en tono seco siguiendo su camino."

Tamao notó que la mirada de Jun no le perdía de vista. Ella parecía muy triste.

"- Discúlpelo – se escuchó la suave voz de Tamao."

"- No, discúlpame tu a mí, supongo que no te tome en cuenta al hablar y tu... eres una de las afectadas – dijo la peli verde al girarse a ella."

"- No – dijo Tamao con una sonrisa – no pasa nada."

"- Me da gusto verlos de nuevo – exclamó Jun."

"- Sentimos lo mismo – continuo."

"- No lo creo de Ren... – murmuró Jun con una sonrisa apagada."

"- Creo... que él es el más feliz –dijo mirando la dirección por la cual Ren se había marchado. – después de todo, estaba muy preocupado por usted."

Jun parecía sonreír al tomar en cuenta eso, pero, algo no escapó de su analítica mirada.

"- Pareces entender mejor las razones de mi hermano – le sonrió como solía hacerlo."

"- Bu-Bueno… es que él… bueno yo… - se sonrojó mucho mas."

Tamao pensó que ella preguntaría más pero, se sorprendió cuando esta se acercó y toco sus hombros.

"- ¿Crees que mi hermano es capaz de hacer algo imperdonable? – preguntó de prestó."

"- ¿Imperdonable? – repitió como si no lo creyese – no, por supuesto que no."

"- Viniendo de ti… puedo creerte con certeza debido a tu pasado con él – sonrió."

"- ¿Por qué… esa pregunta? – dijo preocupada."

"- Más vale que mi hermano sepa cuidarte… de lo contrario quedará muy solo – murmuró como repuesta."

Tamao le miraba asustada. Aquel temor que expresaba Jun en su rostro, era el mismo que podía notar en Ren.

Se sintió triste al saber de antemano que Jun no hablaría más, pero, Ren si debía hacerlo.

"- Debe hacerlo… - se dijo por lo bajo."

_**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Esa noche, subió a su antigua habitación, a la que compartía con Ren, y comenzó a poner en orden todas las cosas que había llevado.

Comenzó a preocuparse, debido a que una parte de ella deseaba volver a una habitación aparte.

Estaba muy nerviosa desde su conversación con Jun, sin dejar atrás que Ren había estado casi todo el día manteniéndose ocupado en otras cosas que ella no comprendía.

No lo había visto demasiado y era algo que la inquietaba, además, de no saber cuándo se presentaría Usui en ese sitio.

Se puso de pie y siguió colocando prendas en algunos cajones del lugar. Escuchó de pronto la puerta tras ella abriéndose.

"- ¿Por qué estas aun despierta? – preguntó aquella voz que reconocía."

"- T-Te esperaba… - murmuró sonrojada al girarse a Ren."

Tamao se mordió el labio inferior. Ahora estaba portando un bata pero, bajo ella… era una delgada tela que cubría hasta el inicio de sus rodillas.

Tal vez esa noche no se atrevería o se acobardaría como la vez anterior, pero tenía tiempo para intentarlo hasta poder lograr ese objetivo.

Notó como Ren la recorría con la mirada; desde sus cabellos sueltos hasta sus piernas cubiertas completamente con el bata color crema.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse y poner sus manos delante de ella, tomándolas entre sí. Ren debía decirle que estaba pasando pero… desde el momento en que él le dijo lo que sentía realmente por ella, no podía evitar confiar en él y decidir esperar el momento para saberlo todo.

"- Supongo que de ahora en adelante tenemos la obligación de dormir juntos… - soltó Ren en tono seco, causando en Tamao una enorme sorpresa."

¿Era posible que a él le comenzara a desagradar la idea?, no sabía que responder, se dijo que lo mejor era salir, dejarlo solo y buscar una habitación como estaba en su plan desde un principio.

De pronto se avergonzó de su entusiasmo. Pensó que no era el momento, pensó en muchas cosas al querer salir discretamente de la habitación en cuanto Ren se dirigió a los cajones de su armario, pero, no contó que este mismo la halara de su brazo para detenerla.

"- No quise decirlo de esa forma… - escuchó murmurar a Ren mientras miraba hacia otra dirección – no te vayas…"

Tamao no pudo menos que sorprenderse ante su última frase, aquella que denotaba un anhelo al pedirle aquello.

Se negó a caminar y lo miró en ese momento.

"- No debes tomar de esa manera mi comentario… yo no quise…- trató de explicarse pero, al mirar el rostro tierno de Tamao, pensó que su expresión era de lastima a él - ¡El hecho que te pida esto no significa que de verdad necesite tu compañía! – soltó algo molesto."

Para Tamao, aquel comentario parecían más frases de un niño pequeño que desea algo y no quisiera aparentarlo tanto.

Pero, Ren malentendía, ya que la mirada de Tamao era de ternura y felicidad al saber que él la quería cerca.

No le importó las protestas de Ren en cuanto se acercó a él para abrazarlo. Lo hizo de una manera rápida tratando de que sus cuerpos se rozaran mucho.

"- Pero ¿Qué… - comenzó mas no terminó la frase al ser los labios de la peli rosa quien lo callase."

En cuanto ella rodeó su cuello supo que Ren estaría por desistir. Sonriendo internamente al predecir correctamente aquello en cuanto Ren respondió y la acercó más a él.

Se maravillo al sentir que Ren la besaba con suavidad casi como controlando cada movimiento haciendo que algo en su cabeza se formara.

Tímidamente, pasó una de sus piernas por entre las de Ren, rozando cierta parte, haciendo que este se tensara y mordiese su labio inferior a causa de ello.

En aquel instante, Tamao profirió un sonido que no significó dolor alguno, más bien… fue algo que denotaba placer.

Ren, mientras tanto, se separaba de ella solo por centímetros, mirándola con clara sorpresa ante lo que había ocurrido.

Ante aquella mirada, la peli rosa no hizo más que caer a la realidad y sonrojarse.

"- Te… ¿he lastimado? – preguntó Ren tras una pausa mientras aclaraba su garganta."

Tamao negó con su cabeza al levantarla un poco y mirarlo directamente a los labios.

"- Si lo he hecho – respondió Ren al ver un pequeño punto de sangre en aquellos suaves labios, sin percatarse que ella le observaba de la misma forma."

Lo próximo que llegó a sentir la peli rosa, era que Ren presionaba su labio inferior con una pequeña tela; cayendo en cuenta que era el pañuelo de este.

No se había percatado que Ren la había lastimado, en realidad, no sentía nada más que…

"- Lo… siento – dijo con dificultad, no siendo común en él usar aquella palabra - no medí mi fuerza por…- calló al recordar porque por un segundo creyó haber perdido el control."

Tamao no respondió, haciendo que Ren levantase su mirada tomándola del mentón.

Se sintió extraña, estaba paralizada. Era muy tímida, pero deseaba ser ella quien lo sedujera y no al revés.

Había hecho un movimiento y de pronto se había encerrado nuevamente.

Necesitaba superar su timidez… necesitaba hacer las cosas con más seguridad y rapidez sino quería…

"- ¡R-Ren!... – murmuró con dificultad y cierto cosquilleo al sentir los roces de labios en su cuello. Aquella era la razón por la que debía ser rápida, ya que Ren parecía tomar el control en segundos."

Sintió caricias circulares en su cadera y cintura. Se preguntó si a ese extremo sería capaz de separarse de él.

Puso sus manos en el pecho de Ren, preparándose mentalmente para separarse pero, aquellas caricias se volvieron más intensas cuando este abrió la bata de un jalón y metió las manos dentro de esta.

Tamao supo que él se detuvo un momento cuando sintió que bajo la bata llevaba un conjunto muy pequeño.

Ella tenía la cabeza en el hombro de este mientras que sus manos descansaban en el pecho de él. Ese momento de silencio era su oportunidad.

Comenzaba a empujarlo cuando sintió que las manos de Ren se colaron por debajo de aquella prenda, tocando directamente sus muslos.

Sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban más y como sus manos dejaron de empujarlo para hacerlas deslizarse hasta los hombros de Ren y detenerse ahí.

Si no lo hacía, probablemente sus rodillas temblorosas la harían caer.

Ren nuevamente la dejaba indefensa mientras ella trataba de presionar sus labios para no dejar escapar algún ruido que delatase como disfrutaba aquello.

¿Quería o no quería separarse? Ahora dudaba, porque Ren estaba logrando el objetivo que ella deseaba.

_Podría haber otra oportunidad _dijo una parte de ella, pero se negaba a dejarse llevar aun.

Sabía que había empezado bien, pero, su timidez fluía muy rápido y aquel era el consejo que Anna le había dado antes de irse, dejándola muy apenada al mirar a Ren a cada momento.

Dejó esos pensamientos a un lado cuando sintió que las manos de Ren subían por sus piernas aun más, haciéndola cerrar sus ojos con fuerza y evitar gemir.

Si abría su boca para tratar de detenerlo, no saldrían palabras muy coherentes y no confiaba en realidad que iba a detenerlo.

Tamao pensó que era extraño que él no hablase, pero suponía que era el hecho que ella no abría tampoco su boca.

Cuando Ren subió sus manos hasta posarlas más arriba de sus muslos, en su parte trasera, la atrajo presionando esa zona y haciendo que sus caderas se golpearan.

Tamao, esa vez, no puedo reprimir un gemido; salió levemente de sus labios que presionó con más fuerza para no delatar mas su estado. Se sorprendió al escuchar una leve risa cerca de su oído.

"- Por alguna razón, te contienes… - murmuró Ren sorprendiéndola."

Tamao no quiso responder, y de eso estaba segura.

"- Ya veo, no hablaras… - siguió con aquellos toqueteos que la ponían tensa – pero, puedo asegurar que no tardaras en decir o mejor dicho, balbucear algo."

La joven no podía verlo, pero sabía que estaba sonriendo con aquella malicia y arrogancia que en ocasiones deseaba borrar de aquel rostro.

Le abrazó con más fuerza al sentir que el peli violáceo comenzaba a deslizar su ropa interior hacia abajo.

No pudo evitar apenarse y… ¿sentir que él lo hacía todo muy lento? No, no podía pensar eso.

Ren se detuvo, al no bajar completamente esa prenda y dirigir sus manos hacia arriba.

Notó que él se había detenido al sentir que ella no llevaba sujetador.

"- Creo que será más fácil aun… -le murmuró al oído con tono de voz que ella conocía perfectamente."

Claro que era fácil, se dijo ella, se suponía que se había arreglado así para seducirlo y no que fuese todo lo contrario.

Estaba decidida a decir algo que cambiara los papeles; armándose de valor abrió sus labios.

"- Ren… - llamó en un gemido en cuanto sintió que este tomaba uno de sus senos con rapidez y posesividad. En realidad, ese balbuceo no debería haber salido, no si él estaba tocándola así."

La joven pudo percibir que él la abrazó aun más por el tono, mientras sentía que sus piernas flaqueaban ante las caricias, cuando Ren la levantó en brazos.

"- N-No… - murmuró en cuanto lo miró de frente con su rostro arrebolado, sus ojos entre cerrados y su boca levemente abierta – yo quería…."

No terminó de formular sus palabras ya que Ren la besaba en aquel instante, y fue en realidad un instante ya que se separó al colocarla sobre la cama.

Ren se colocó sobre ella rápidamente, sosteniendo sus manos a su costado y dejándole sin escape alguno. ¿Y es que quería escapar? No, no lo quería, pero nuevamente, quería ser ella quien comenzara aquello.

Se repetía aquello mentalmente para evitar dejarse llevar, pero ¿Cómo tener tal fuerza de voluntad?

Ren la besaba con mas ahincó dejándole sin respiración y obligándole a jadear. Si ella perdía el control, debía estar consciente que Ren lo hacía igual, solo que él tomaba la delantera.

¿Se quejaría por ello? Cuando sintió como él quitó la bata y subía aquella prenda pequeña hasta por encima de sus senos, se dio cuenta que no.

Tamao se sonrojó al saber que él ahora la miraba. Podía sentir que sus senos estaban… más que evidentemente listos mientras que solo una diminuta ropa interior cubría otra parte de su cuerpo.

Ren la recorrió una vez más y se detuvo en sus ojos, sonriendo al verla de esa forma.

"- ¿Aun te contienes? – preguntó para pasar sus dedos por el punto rozado de sus pechos – no durara mucho por lo que veo."

Ren era una persona segura de sí misma, incluso en momentos así pero ¿Cómo no estarlo cuando se veía que ella disfrutaba cada movimiento?

Se acomodó un poco más al pasar una pierna entre las de ella, haciéndose espacio en cierta zona.

Tamao gimió¿Cuánto más podía retener un poco de razón?

Pudo sentir a Ren colocarse aun mas sobre ella, hundiendo su cabeza en su hombro.

"- ¿Cuánto dudaras? – preguntó él en un murmullo al acariciar la cintura de la joven y bajar mucho más."

Tamao intentó cerrar sus piernas por impulso pero… no pasó por alto que Ren estaba entre ellas.

Para cuando reconoció aquello, Ren ya tenía sus dedos bajo su ropa interior jugueteando con cierto lugar.

Comenzó a gemir, ya no podía controlarse.

"- seis minutos… - murmuró en el oído de la joven al gemir esta, una vez más – has durado seis – repitió con cierta dificultad al sentir que su respiración se agitaba mas – nada mal…"

Tamao no supo como era el hecho que llevase la cuenta, pero, no le importó, después de todo ya estaba completamente perdida en esas sensaciones.

Solamente se abrazaba mas a Ren cuando este se separó para algo que ella no alcanzó a ver debido a que aun mantenía los ojos cerrados por sus fuertes espasmos de placer.

Cuando volvió a sentirlo, notó que ya no había algo que estorbase y cuando lo pensaba mejor, ella ya estaba en el mismo estado.

"- Ren… - llamó esta al abrir sus ojos lentamente y mirarlo acercarse."

"- Haz lo que quieras… - dijo al mirar las manos de ella clavarse en sus hombros – pero… no grites."

"- Pero…"

"- No estamos solos… murmuró al ver aquel rostro y sonreír levemente – así que… debemos recordarlo…"

Tamao sonrió de manera cansada y lo acercó lo suficiente para besarle, le besó con cierta ternura al sentir que él seguía jugando con sus pechos.

Ella pasaba sus manos en su espalda y cabello, para tratar de calmar sus músculos tensados, sin embargo ella fue quien se tensó y clavó sus uñas en él cuando lo sintió entrar en ella.

Era extraño, pero debía admitir que sentía placer al recibirlo. Vio a Ren presionar sus puños y comprendió que se contenía para hacerlo más despacio.

Tamao entrecerró los ojos por el placer y no pudo evitar acariciar los hombros de este.

En cuanto Ren había logrado su cometido, quedaron detenidos.

"- Tienes… que… - comenzó él."

"- Lo sé… - respondió Tamao interrumpiéndolo y sonriendo con ternura para él."

En ese preciso instante, comenzó el roce de sus caderas y de los movimientos que la hacían jadear y aferrarse a él. No puedo evitar morder un poco el hombro y cuello de Ren, al sentir que él empujaba con más fuerza.

Cuando miró sus manos, estas estaban muy clavadas en él asustándola un poco.

¿Cómo decirle que fuese más lento para no lastimarlo mucho?

No había forma se dijo, pero intentaría hablar.

"- Cariño… deberíamos… - apretó sus labios en cuanto él incrementaba las embestidas."

Si no paraba, la haría gritar y ni siquiera podía decirle algo ya que si abría sus labios, dejaría escapar todo de una vez.

"- Ren… - volvió a llamarlo ella como último recurso, al verse indefensa pero, un beso la calló en cuanto comenzaba a elevar la voz."

"- Solo… haz lo que te dije – le murmuró en cuanto se separó."

Tamao se aferró a él y no pudo evitar clavar sus uñas en cuanto sintió que llegaba al final, reteniendo aquellos ruidos que deseaban salir.

Ren le secundó luego y pareció hacer lo mismo al esconder su rostro en el hombro de esta y gemir a causa del placer que la hizo llenarla.

La joven no puedo dejar de temblar y de tratar de controlar su respiración. Miró hacia abajo notando a Ren sobre ella y sus piernas… alrededor de la cintura de él.

Estaba recobrando su postura pero, no puedo evitar sentirse tímida al saber hasta qué punto lo quería cerca.

Notaba como la respiración de Ren trataba de regresar a la normalidad mientras Tamao acariciaba sus cabellos con lentitud.

Se preguntó ella sí tendría alguna sonrisa tonta debido a que sus facciones estaban muy relajadas de pronto.

Ren de pronto se incorporó, dejando notar su pecho desnudo y sus cabellos húmedos debido al sudor. La miró y no pudo evitar mirar el lugar por el que seguían unidos.

"- E-Ecchi – murmuró la joven sonrojada al saber que aquella sonrisa en él era por obvias razones."

"- ¿Solo soy yo? – preguntó rozando sus labios – escuche, como claramente me pedías ciertas cosas… y si la situación fuese distinta, creo que las hubieses gritado."

Tamao se sonrojó, y aunque aun estaba agitada puso sus manos en los hombros de Ren. Acarició aquellos lugares en los que ella…

"- Parece que dejaran marca… - murmuró Ren sonriendo con malicia – tendré que cubrirme mañana."

"- Ren! – le llamó la atención, apenada, pero al moverse, aun lo sintió dentro lo cual la hizo gemir por su sensibilidad."

"- Aun no puedes moverte bien – le murmuró en cuanto comenzaba a salir de ella y se colocaba a su lado."

Tamao se acercó a él en cuanto este pasó un brazo en su cintura para colocarla sobre él.

".- ¿T-Te ha dolido? – preguntó tímida al mirar nuevamente sus marcas, logrando que Ren se acercase a murmurar lo que le había provocado que ella le mordisqueara así."

_**Cont**__**…**_

_**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_N/a: pues ¿Qué puedo decir?, me da pena escribir estas cosas, y siempre tengo la ayuda de alguien, sino capaz no pongo __lemon__hehehe__( Aunque__ le corte partes que… __uy__) XD otra cosa, es que viendo que Ren se salió con la suya, ya vendrá el turno de Tamao aunque ese me costara __màs__ u///u_

_La tardanza es debida a cosas en la universidad así que pido disculpas de antemano, pero el ciclo esta horrible __hehehe_

_Bueno agradezco a las personas que me leen de verdad, así de paso contesto algo de mi amiga Isuzu 92. Con respecto al comentario déjame decirte que me halagas mucho __heheh__, pero un consejo es que no te compares con nadie XD menos conmigo mujer __ufff__ tengo unos horrores…, pero bueno, déjame decirte que cada quien tiene su estilo de escritura así que no te desanimes y publica un __fic__ de estos dos o _

_Recuérdalo, cada quien escribe como le viene XD así que no te desanimes y escribe (quiero leer mas de estos dos T.T)_

_Bueno, en sí, muchísimas gracias __a_

_Asuka__ ishida:.:mariale26:.:misume __yoshikawa:.:meams__Asakura:.:gaatixxa__esme:.:conchito:.:hitoki__ chan:..__hibari__usui:.:alchemist__souma:.:palin__pame__chan:.:Naomi__shimamura:.:freaki__chan:.:hopesol__isuzu_

_Esperando actualizar pronto, (esperando claro __u .__ u) me despido. _

_Hasta luego._


	31. El punto más debil

_**Incoherente corazón.**_

_Cáp.31: El punto más débil_

_**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

"- Sigo insistiendo que el día está demasiado cálido- dijo Jun desde su posición en el comedor – será un día muy soleado para que uses esa clase de prenda. ¿No lo crees así Tamao?"

La mencionada, levantó la vista de su desayuno, jugando con su tenedor, y mirando de reojo a Ren quien estaba sentado a su lado.

Llevaba aquella mañana unos pantalones marrones tradicionales mientras que su camisa, de un color más pálido portaba un cuello mao y mangas largas.

Se miraba indudablemente apuesto, pero, en aquella ocasión no podía apoyar a Jun completamente al recordar que era lo que Ren ocultaba bajo su camisa.

Sintió sus mejillas muy tibias, sin apartar la vista de él, notando como él levantaba su vaso de cristal con leche en su contenido. Se dio cuenta cuando él comenzaba a sonreír con arrogancia y aquellos ojos dorados se posaban en ella como si supiera lo que estaba pensando.

Tamao volvió la cara a su desayuno con mucha más timidez.

"- Tamao – volvió a llamar Jun."

"- ¿Si?... – preguntó está dándose cuenta de ello."

"- ¿Acaso no estás de acuerdo?"

"- Pu-Pues… no creo que haga…mucho calor."

"-No puede ser que la tengas de tu lado – suspiró la hermosa mujer."

"- Créeme, debo usar esto… - murmuró Ren como si nada, al acabar su bebida. – además, la tela no es gruesa."

"- Puede que no, pero su cuello parece caluroso."

Tamao siguió comiendo en silencio mientras trataba de despejar su mente las escenas de la noche anterior.

"- ¿Te sucede algo? – escuchó preguntar a Jun cuando se dirigió a ella – estas muy roja¿es que tienes calor?"

"-¿Ca-Calor? – preguntó tragando con dificultad aquel bocado – no, nada de eso."

"- Cuando tiene calor, solo sus mejillas y nariz se tiñen de color – exclamó Ren al ponerse de pie."

"- vaya, creo que la conoces mucho – sonrió Jun complacida ante esa muestra de interés en él."

"- Digamos que algunas reacciones – murmuró sin girarse a Tamao y encogiéndose de hombros como si no fuese un dato importante."

"- ¿Quieres informarme de algún otro dato curioso? – preguntó Jun sin dejar de sonreír."

"- Claro – respondió este como si nada – ella puede arañar muy fuerte – murmuró haciendo que sus labios formaran una leve mueca de sonrisa."

"- ¡R-Ren! – llamó Tamao al sonrojarse completamente su rostro."

"-¿A sí? – preguntó Jun extrañada."

"- Me refiero… a que tiene agallas.- Mintió Ren al mirar a su esposa - ¿no es así?"

La peli rosa desvió su mirada nuevamente a su plato. Ren definitivamente no se refería a "agallas" de valor.

"- Pervertido… - murmuró por lo bajo al sonrojarse más y notar que él se retiraba colocando las manos en su bolsillo con total normalidad."

"- ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó su hermana."

"- Creo que necesito descansar un poco."

"- ¿Descansar? Pero si acabas de bajar de tu habitación."

"- Eso no significa que haya dormido."

".- ¿Es que has sufrido de insomnio?"

"- Algo… parecido – murmuró al salir, no sin antes enviarle una mirada a la peli rosa."

Jun rió por lo bajo ante el azoramiento de Tamao.

"- Prometo no preguntar – continuó riendo, no cambiando el estado de Tamao. – pero… lo veo muy relajado a pesar de todo este problema."

Tamao no pudo evitar sorprenderse. No había pensado en aquellos problemas hasta las palabras de Jun. Era como si la noche anterior se hubiesen desconectado de todo.

"- Es verdad… - murmuró Tamao con una sonrisa cálida sin despegar la vista de aquel plato – él esta… más relajado."

"- No puedo obviar que es el mismo Ren pero, parece un poco distinto aunque…"

"- ¿Aunque? – preguntó Tamao."

"- Aunque siempre muy cerrado en sí mismo – dijo con tristeza."

"- Si, eso lo sé – murmuró – pero… desde que me dijo que me amaba, yo…he decidido no presionarlo cuando quiero saber cómo se encuentra… y…"

En cuanto levantó su mirada, supo que había hablado demasiado. Ahí estaba Jun con una expresión de suma ternura y emoción que la hicieron tragar en seco.

_**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Ren tomó asiento en aquella antigua habitación. En aquella donde se alojaban todas las cosas que le causaban dolores de cabeza.

Se reclinó en el cómodo mueble frente al escritorio y cerró sus ojos. Los abrió luego y los mantuvo entrecerrados al recordar que la noche anterior había actuado como si nada pasara.

En ningún momento había olvidado en qué situación estaban, sin mencionar que no haber encontrado a Usui en ese sitio indicaba que le estaba retando de alguna forma.

Si él no se presentara ahí, de seguro seguiría aquel plan de ir directamente hacía sus terrenos.

Era extraño como Usui intervenía a Tamao solo para encontrar una manera de vengarse de él.

¿Para qué negarlo?, aquel idiota pensaba en grande, se dijo. Al darse cuenta incluso antes de él mismo, que Tamao era algo valioso, por lo que estaría dispuesto a… sacrificar cualquier cosa.

Al analizar sus propios pensamientos, suspiró y miró hacia el techo.

Así que aquello era el ser un estúpido enamorado… se dijo que era lo más amenazador, incomodo, pero al mismo tiempo… placentero sentir que había experimentado.

"- Puras tonterías… - se dijo al avergonzarse hasta cuan extraño se volvía al pensar en ella."

En algo estaba de acuerdo, admiraba a Tamao por aceptar y desear sentirse de esa forma. Estaba dispuesta a querer a pesar de no ser correspondida, algo que al final le causaba siempre un sentimiento de culpa en èl.

Salió abruptamente de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó ajetreos fuera de la habitación.

Se puso de pie y salió, queriendo averiguar lo que pasaba.

"- N-No creo que eso sea lo que me este pasando… solo no tengo apetito –dijo una voz que pudo reconocer como la de su esposa"

"-Pero puede ser una señal, después de todo, han arreglado sus diferencias y puede ser la explicación de tu cansancio. – escuchó la voz de Jun."

"- Señorita Jun, creo que…"

"- ¿Con formalidades ahora? – sonrió encantada mientras sus ojos brillaban -¿Puede ser que estés embarazada de nuevo y no lo hayas dicho?"

Tamao se había sonrojado al escucharla. Jun no parecía desistir de aquella hipótesis, llevándola no solo a ella al nerviosismo sino a Ren quien salía del estudio y casi tropieza al escucharla.

"- ¿Qué has…?- Comenzó Ren impresionado haciendo que Jun se girara a él."

"- Lo siento – dijo con una sonrisa – de seguro sería sorpresa

"- No, señorita… usted a…"

"- Lo importante ahora es que te cuides – sonrió la peli verde – creo que lo anunciaré a mi abuelo."

"- ¡No diga eso! – exclamó Tamao sonrojada pero Jun parecía no escucharla."

Al verla retirarse, suspiró con cansancio¿Cómo vencerla cuando siempre parecía convencida?

Giró su rostro con una leve sonrisa encontrando la mirada calculadora de Ren sobre su vientre.

"- No creo que sea eso… - respondió avergonzada – ella… a malinterpretado algunas cosas."

"- ¿Por qué lo dices?"

"- Bu-Bueno…la primera vez… me debilité mucho y creo que ella piensa que puedo estar de nuevo embarazada… - murmuró sonriendo aunque poco a poco la sonrisa se apagó."

"- Si… creo que recuerdo que estabas muy débil en esa época – le escuchó murmurar"

Ella permaneció en silencio sintiéndose muy triste ante algunos recuerdos, por ello, se sorprendió en el instante en que Ren la haló y le abrazó sin decir alguna palabra.

¿Qué significaba eso?, permaneció en silencio y luego se relajó dejando su cabeza descansar en su pecho mientras disfrutaba de su cercanía. Se dijo que ya debería haber aprendido el lenguaje extraño de Ren para evitar las palabras.

Pudo sentir como él la sostenía y una sonrisa se le escapó.

"- Estoy bien, no estoy segura si ella tiene razón. – intentó hablar."

"- Has estado con poco apetito – murmuró."

Tamao no pudo evitar sonreír al sentir un tono de preocupación y cierto temor. Se dijo que sería extraño ver a Ren de esa forma.

"- Es normal cuando eso pasa – explicó separándose un poco."

"- Entonces es verdad… - dedujo Ren."

"- No lo sé… aun es muy pronto… - murmuró."

". Muy pronto… -Repitió Ren para luego fruncir el ceño – has comido muy poco… - concluyó."

"- No es así – respondió suspirando – además, tal vez no tenga apetito por… todo lo que nos ocurre."

Nuevamente, Ren recordó los problemas que lo aquejaban.

"- Si… supongo -le miró directamente- aun así mantente fuera de todo esfuerzo."

"- No hago muchos esfuerzos como les llamas – explicó Tamao.

"- Aun así puedes ponerte débil… - respondió."

"- Ren, estoy…"

"- Llamaré a Fausto – dijo sin escucharla."

"- Ren Tao – le llamó con rapidez – eh dicho que estoy muy bien."

"- Dejemos que él diga si es así – le respondió con simpleza."

"-¡ Te aseguro que estoy bien!."

"- Por ahora, claro está "

"- ¡Eres exasperante y… - se interrumpió al sentir los tibios labios de Ren sobre los suyos. Era un movimiento suave y hasta cierto punto escandalizador. Prácticamente se tranquilizó con aquel beso que la estaba dejando sin aire."

Cuando se dio cuenta que sus manos estaban alrededor del cuello de Ren, el beso estaba terminando.

Se sentía agitada mientras se alejaba lentamente, notando aquella sonrisa tan propia en él.

"- ¿Qué? – preguntó con fingida seriedad."

"- Ren… – le llamó queriendo reprenderlo aunque no podía negar que ella también sonreía pero de manera más tranquila."

Sus palabras se quedaron varadas cuando escucharon el llamado de la puerta principal.

Miró como Ren se dirigía rápidamente mientras su expresión tomaba seriedad al darse cuenta que era uno de los hombres de su abuelo.

Tamao permaneció de pie, en el mismo sitio, mirándole expectante al darse cuenta que Ren no ablandaba su expresión.

"- Saldré – le escuchó decir únicamente cuando se giró a ella."

"- ¿Saldrás¿A dónde? – preguntó extrañada y algo preocupada."

"- Volveré dentro de poco – exclamó como si no la hubiese escuchado."

"- Ren… - le llamó en cuanto le tomó del brazo – de verdad… necesito saber."

Se sentía extrañamente preocupada al recibir aquellas evasivas. Ren parecía muy tenso y eso la asustaba.

Tenía que explicarle por lo menos a donde se dirigía pero, solo logró conseguir un leve roce en sus labios cuando Ren la había tomado de sus hombros y la acercaba a él.

"- Volveré pronto – le murmuró al girarse e irse, no sin antes murmurar aquella palabra de afecto que hizo que el corazón de la peli rosa palpitase aun más"

Ella quedó ahí, nuevamente sin saber lo que ocurría en realidad. Tocó sus labios y no dejó de observar la puerta principal. A ella también le hubiese gustado decirle que lo amaba en ese momento pero, algo la preocupaba demasiado.

"- Se ha marchado ya… ¿no es así? – escuchó una voz que la hizo girar."

"- Si… - murmuró Tamao aunque notando como la peli verde parecía saberlo- ¿estabas enterada?."

"- No… - respondió con franqueza – pero en cuanto hablé con mi abuelo, dijo que Ren se marcharía."

"- ¿Por qué? – preguntó preocupada – ¿A dónde se dirige?"

"- Busca a Horo Horo – exclamó."

"- ¿Es todo esto por el supuesto compromiso? – preguntó acercándose - ¿es que algo más ha pasado?"

"- Creo que eso solo es la superficie del problema… en realidad… - Jun pareció dudar y se detuvo."

"- Habla… por favor – pidió Tamao."

"- No sé si…"

"- Alguien debe decirme que pasa en realidad aquí, por favor – pidió con más firmeza."

Jun meditó un poco y la observó en silencio. Tomó asiento en un mueble y pidió con un gesto que la peli rosa lo hiciera también.

"- La familia Usui y la nuestra familia fueron en una ocasión muy unidas… -comenzó haciendo sonreír a Tamao y obligándola a permanecer callada por temor a que esta dejara de hablar – Vivimos a solo kilómetros a sí que… según mi padre, era mejor mantener relaciones y evitar más enemigos."

Permaneció en silencio solo un momento.

"- Tamao… nuestra historia familiar es… bueno, no es normal."

"- ¿Por qué lo dice? – preguntó extrañada, era sabido que era una familia con mala fama y que años atrás, cuando Ren llegaba a entrenar con Yoh, ella defendía a este ultimo creyendo que Ren le haría daño, pero al final no entendía porque razón."

"- Supongo que habrás escuchado rumores… - murmuró con una mirada perdida – pero, supongo que no todo es un simple rumor. Nuestra familia ha pasado por encima de los demás si estos se interponen. Esa es una de las razones por la que la familia Asakura hacían negocios con la nuestra."

"- Era… temor… - concluyó Tamao con sorpresa al mirar a Jun de otra forma. ¿Era posible que todo lo que se decía de ellos era cierto?, aun así… - ¡Ren no es así! – afirmó con seguridad. – No es una persona…"

"- ¿Malvada? – Preguntó Jun – no, no puedo considerar a mi hermano así pero, él te hizo daño al principio ¿o es que lo has olvidado?"

Tamao quedó en silencio. Aquello era verdad, pero era extraño recibir aquel punto de vista de Jun.

"- E-Era… porque él no me correspondía… se sentía atrapado – intentó justificar."

"-Tamao… - le habló con ternura – existen cosas que no se pueden defender, aun así…el hecho que amaras a mi hermano me llenó de felicidad, aunque los Asakura te ofrecieran para no querer arriesgar a alguien más."

Tamao presionó sus manos con fuerza. Ya estaba enterada de las cosas de su familia, pero…

"- Yo no quisiera… - murmuró queriendo detenerla pero esta continuó."

"- No he querido ofenderte, solo admiró tu sincera forma de ver las cosas."

"- ¿La familia Usui también les temía? – preguntó Tamao volviendo al tema inicial."

"- No, y ese era el problema precisamente… - exclamó – Mi padre mantenía relaciones con otros clanes, pero siempre trataba de intimidarlos y al final ser él quien los comandase."

"- Pero no resultó… - exclamó Tamao mirándola detenidamente."

"- Así fue – asintió- La familia Usui era tan limitada como la nuestra, por ello esperaban comprometerse con alguien más. Con otra familia, aunque esto implicase un… problema."

"- Supongo que no aceptaban matrimonios arreglados – dijo Tamao con lógica."

"- No solamente eso… - miró sus manos con ojos entrecerrados – Horo Horo tenía una hermana…"

"- ¿Tenía?... ¿Tenía una hermana?"

"- Ella no aceptó que la comprometieran. Se justificó con un anuncio que hizo que todos miraran con extrañeza y horror a esa familia…"

Tamao permaneció en silencio sabiendo que Jun no había respondido a la pregunta sobre la existencia de aquella hermana para Usui.

"- Ella… amaba a otra persona…- dijo con nostalgia, como si recordase aquel hecho – amaba a su propio hermano."

"- ¿Lo amaba?... pero, eso…"

"- No, ella lo amaba como… algo mucho más serio – agregó al notar el rostro de la peli rosa – y aunque Horo Horo parecía ignorar ese hecho, él mostraba el mismo sentir."

"- E-Es decir…. Que ambos… hermanos..."

"- Así es…. Por esa razón se negaban a aceptar a otra persona, causando con ello lo que su madre decía "una vergüenza que debían cargar" – suspiró para continuar – su madre decidió separarlos, llevándose con ella a Pilika – sonrió – creo que tú eras un año menor que ella."

Tamao se mostró extrañada por el relato, pero deseaba saber a dónde se conducía.

"- ¿Qué… paso luego?"

"- Mi padre quiso comprometerla con mi hermano, a pesar que nunca se habían conocido – le miró con calma – pero… el padre de Horo Horo no quiso revelar su paradero con el temor que si Pilika llegase a saber aquello escapase, lo cual sería una falta de respeto sabiendo que…"

"- Que el joven Usui escaparía con ella – terminó Tamao sonriendo con cansancio ante una obvia situación."

"- Mi padre no lo tomó así…- murmuró – y… tuvo que tomar medidas en cuanto se dio la oportunidad…"

"- ¿Q-Que medidas? – preguntó alarmada."

"- Mi padre hizo que… - le miró con preocupación – Mi hermano matase a esas dos personas, es decir a la madre y hermana de Horo Horo… alegando con ello que si no era así, nunca tomaría su lugar en la familia."

Tamao recibido la noticia como agua fría cayendo sobre ella. Ren había… Ren había matado a dos personas, a dos mujeres por ¿llegar a un poder?.

"- Eso no… - murmuró Tamao confundida - ¡No creo que Ren haya podido…!"

"- Mi hermano… ha visto cosas muy duras desde corta edad… no se qué sucedió en ese momento, ni que sintió, pero, luego de eso se volvió mucho mas frio odiando a mi padre y más aun al manipularlo nuevamente y obligarle a casarse…"

Tamao se sorprendió. A Ren lo habían obligado como ella y suponía que era la razón por volverse en contra de ellos y…

"- Mi hermano quería tener el control absoluto… para no ser un títere de la familia – dijo Jun con tristeza – aun así… con una disculpa no se puede revivir a nadie…"

"- El joven Horo Horo…"

"- ¡No puede perdonarlo por esa razón! – Se escuchó la voz que provenía de atrás - ¿contando antiguas narraciones? – preguntó con voz fuerte."

"- Horo Horo… - murmuró Jun sorprendida - ¿Cómo entraste?"

"- Amenazando un poco por la puerta trasera – agregó con fingida burla – Creo que Ren no se encuentra."

"- ¡Mi abuelo dijo que te reunirías con él! – dijo Jun al ponerse de pie"

"- Calma – murmuró al ver el rostro pálido de Tamao – no le he hecho nada… aun… - murmuró lo ultimo – solo quiero hablar a solas con ella – dijo señalando a Tamao."

"- No! – afirmó Jun a la defensiva."

"- ¿Por qué estas tan temerosa ahora? – preguntó irónicamente."

"- Creí que todo había quedado olvidado, pensé…"

"- Él papel que tome cuando vine por un compromiso... no fue una tregua – le miró con una seriedad que Tamao nunca creyó ver en él – Venía a confirmar mis sospechas – dijo sin perder de vista a la peli rosa- solo hablaré con ella."

Jun la observó. Esta asintió lentamente no dejándole otra opción a la peli verde.

En cuanto Jun se apartó para alejarse, se detuvo a unos pasos para girarse a ellos.

"- No le hagas daño – murmuró con una expresión de suplica en su mirada."

"-¿Te refieres a ella o a Ren?"

"- Horo…"

"- Te doy mi palabra que no tocaré un solo cabello de ella – murmuró en cuanto vio sorpresa."

"- Pero…"

"- No prometo nada más – habló con seriedad – solo estoy devolviéndote un favor… – murmuró"

Jun le miró una última vez antes de retirarse. Aquella extraña mirada no pasó desapercibida por la peli rosa.

"- La señorita Jun es muy gentil – dijo con calma – pensé que usted y ella se llevaban bien…"

"- Nos hubiésemos llevado mejor si no tuviese por hermano a un asesino – respondió."

"- ¿Quiere decir…?"

"- He venido a tratar algo importante – dijo con firmeza y autoridad – es… una especie de trato."

"- ¿Trato? – preguntó extrañada para luego mirarlo con cierta suspicacia – mi esposo es una persona con muy mal carácter… espero que sea usted quien se cuide ahora."

Horo Horo no se esperó aquel pequeño discurso. No pudo evitar reír un poco dejando a Tamao algo impresionada al volver a ver aquella calma en él. Sintió pena al saber que se había llenado de pura amargura.

"- Eras muy extraña. Creo que me agradaste porque… me la recuerdas mucho."

Tamao se sorprendió ante sus palabras y no pudo evitar mirarlo con más tranquilidad.

"- Joven, usted debería…"

"- Mi trato es el siguiente – exclamó al volver en sí y actuar como si ese lapso no había pasado."

"- No deseo hacer tratos con usted – dijo firmemente."

"- Según tu familia, puedo tener un compromiso… - murmuró cerrando sus ojos y mostrándose muy calmo – pero no es eso lo que quiero y estoy seguro… que tu tampoco."

Tamao se sintió nerviosa y confundida ante aquella actitud.

"- ¿A-Adonde quiere llegar?"

"- Simple – exclamó caminando a su alrededor – nunca me rebajaría a matar a alguien como lo hizo ese… asesino, más bien puedo limitarme a poner algo que desea fuera de su alcance."

"- ¿Algo… que desea?- repitió sin comprender."

"- Algo… como tu – finalizó."

"- ¿Yo? – Dijo de pronto pálida - ¿P-Pero de qué habla? – dijo ella al cruzarse de brazos y girarse un poco - Yo no soy algo que Ren desee… perderá su tiempo."

"- Ni tú puedes creerlo – respondió Horo simplemente – este es el trato. Aléjate o tomo su vida."

"- ¿Q-Que? – preguntó incrédula – pero… ¡dijo que no se rebajaría a hacer tal cosa!."

"-Especifiqué que no me rebajaría a hacer lo mismo que ese asesino. Y eso haré. No tocaré a su familia – dijo con toda lógica - Aléjate de él."

"-É-Él… yo estoy casada con él y se supone que…"

"- Que debes casarte conmigo. Como creo que no llegaremos a ese extremo, solo tendrás que alejarte – simplificó."

"- Él no lo permitiría."

"- ¿Le importas entonces? – preguntó sabiendo ya la respuesta."

"- N-No es eso… sucede… que él solo me ve como una propiedad… - mintió"

"- Si es así. Solo oblígale a que te rechace."

Tamao palideció.

"- ¿Qué?"

"- No tengo tiempo para este juego – murmuró – En este momento Ren es capaz de dar todo por ti ¿cómo actuarias si le pidiera su vida a cambio de las dos que me arrebató?"

"- ¡No puede! – exclamó horrorizada ante aquella idea. No estaba segura si Ren sería capaz de dar todo por ella, pero, de lo que si estaba segura era que aquel joven estaba consumido por una venganza y haría lo que fuera para hacerle daño a Ren."

"- Las heridas emocionales se curan con el tiempo – murmuró con extraña mirada – pero lastimosamente la vida no se repone. Elige."

Tamao permaneció en silencio. Estaba nerviosa, asustada y sobre todo estaba sintiéndose muy débil ante la perspectiva de hacer aquello.

"- ¿Qué… desea que haga? – preguntó con voz apagada desviando su mirada."

"- Has que te odie. Has cualquier cosa para poder alejarte de él – pidió con seriedad."

"- Si él llegase a odiarme… - dijo con un temblor en su voz – no podría herirlo. Estaría feliz de deshacerse de mi"

"- Claro que no – replicó – si se da cuenta que ya no deseas estar a su lado. Será suficiente para mi"

Se sentía de pronto muy mal. Todo el tiempo lamentaba su desgracia que Ren la odiase, pero, ahora que había dicho que la amaba… ella tendría que…

En aquel momento tenía muchas ansias de llorar pero… no podía hacerlo, no debía. Solo permaneció de pie, escuchando con impotencia las palabras de amargura de aquella persona.

Sintió mucha pena por él, pero sobre todo… sentía mucha más por sí misma al saber lo que le esperaba.

**_ooooo_**

**_ooo_**

**_oo_**

_**Cont.**_

_**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_**N/a: **__**¿Qué puedo decir**____** Pues aunque parezcan locuras inesperadas, no lo son. Mi cabeza es rara señores. ya explicare bien todo, luego.**_

_**Pues… tendré que mostrar una Tamao muy fría y malvada si quiere llevar a cabo el cometido (**__**u .**__** u) bueno, en el primer cap. del fic dije que Ren recibiría su merecido. (Aunque sea de esta manera)**_

_**Espero que el capitulo guste de quien desee… (**__**ya**__** se lo saben de memoria a este paso)**_

_**Muchas gracias a las personas que me leen.**_

_**Asuka ishida**____**Isuzu 92::.:conchito::.:gaatixxa esme::.:mariale 26:..:naomi shimamura:.:alchemist souma:.:.meems Asakura::.:freaky chan:.:missume yoshikawa:::tsuki chan:.::.:yuki en ciel:…:pame chan:..: palin.**_

_**Trataré de actualizar pronto. Hasta luego.**_


	32. Un recuerdo para el adios

_**Incoherente corazón.**_

_Cáp.32: Un recuerdo para el adiós._

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

Ren Tao se bajo de aquel auto maldiciendo su suerte.

Había acudido rápido al llamado que indicaba donde encontrarse con Horo Horo, pero todo había sido una farsa que ilusamente creyó.

Cerró la puerta trasera del auto y se dirigió a la mansión.

Si sus cálculos no fallaban, todo había sido una treta de Usui, aunque de algo estaba consciente y era el hecho de que si se atrevía a tocarla, lo pagaría. Aquel era su único pensamiento en cuanto giró la perilla y abrió.

Ren ingresó al lugar encontrándose a su hermana quien parecía asustada al verle, mientras que frente a ella se encontraba Tamao quien parecía haber tensado sus hombros.

"- Ren… - comenzó Jun que luego de terminar de pronunciar su nombre, Tamao se dirigía rápidamente escaleras arriba."

El mencionado frunció el entrecejo sin comprender aquella reacción, hasta que una idea pasó por su cabeza.

"- Estuvo aquí… – Preguntó de mal humor - ¡¿se ha ido?!"

Jun asintió lentamente sin querer decir más pero, Ren se adelantó y decidió subir tras la pelirosa.

"- ¡No nos ha hecho daño! – se apresuró Jun – pero… debes escucharme, esto no está…"

"- Si no hizo nada ¿a que vino exactamente? – exigió saber."

"- Solo… quería hablar con Tamao en privado… - murmuró – no sé que dijo – exclamó en cuanto notó la mirada de Ren – pero…"

Ren no decidió escuchar el resto y se dispuso a subir los escalones.

"- Ella lo sabe todo… – concluyó Jun deteniendo así el paso apresurado del peli violáceo."

Ella esperó alguna reacción en Ren, pero esta nunca llegó. Permaneció de pie, de espaldas a ella con aquel porte arrogante que le caracterizaba.

Pudo notar como las manos de él se colocaban en cada bolsillo de su pantalón.

"- Ren, ella…"

"- Si lo sabe todo, será más sencillo aclarar un par de cosas – pronunció con el tono de voz neutro, encaminándose nuevamente."

Jun sintió de pronto como la pena la estaba embargando.

Recordar el rostro de Tamao cuando había salido con Horo Horo, era desalentador.

_"- Tamao – le llamó en cuanto notó que sus ojos estabas cristalinos."_

_"- Te espero esta noche… - dijo el peli azul a Tamao, dirigiéndose hacia la salida."_

_"- ¡Espera! – le llamó Jun - ¿Qué se supone que le has hecho?"_

_"- ¿Hacerle? – Preguntó con una calma fingida – solo le he abierto los ojos. – concluyó mirando a Tamao como si le amenazara en algo."_

_Jun permanecía estática, sin entender lo que ocurría._

_En cuanto él se fue, Tamao se echó a llorar tratando de buscar consuelo en sus brazos._

_"- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó sin comprender pero, la peli rosa solamente lloraba."_

_Supo que debía ser paciente mientras acariciaba sus cabellos. Conociendo a Tamao, le diría todo en cuanto acabase el llanto._

_"- ¿Te asustó demasiado? – preguntó con ternura."_

_Sintió como ella se alertaba ante su pregunta, y luego de algunos sollozos pudo hablar._

_"- Deseo irme… de este lugar – murmuró."_

_"- ¿Qué? – preguntó extrañada."_

_"- No deseo… seguir con esto… ¡no cuando aquí está un asesino! – en cuanto murmuró aquellas palabras comenzó a llorar nuevamente."_

_Jun permaneció inmóvil por un momento ante la sorpresa. ¿A eso se refería Horo al decir que había abierto sus ojos?_

No importando que pensara de su hermano, la consoló hasta el momento en que él hizo aparición.

El temor de Ren había sido cierto, se dijo cuando miró las escaleras. Tamao ya no deseaba permanecer más tiempo con él. Aun así, escucharla sollozar con dolor por aquella decisión la hizo guardarse sus palabras.

Sintió pena por su hermano pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Se sentía muy mal al saber que Tamao miraba a Ren como asesino y tal vez a toda su familia.

Al principió no parecía creerlo pero tal vez… tal vez ella lloraba por sentirse atrapada y no por una absurda sospecha suya que la provocaba a pensar que ella parecía sufrir al decir aquello.

"- Ren… - murmuró con tristeza."

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Caminó por los pasillos como autómata. Parándose frente a la habitación que compartía con su aun esposa.

Extendió su mano hacía la perilla y se detuvo cuando escuchó sollozos que provenían de Tamao.

Frunció el entrecejo y entró de inmediato cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Se dijo que no podía soportar oírla llorar pero, en cuanto la vio sentada en la cama con las manos en su regazo y su rostro sonrosado y cubierto por aquellas cristalinas gotas, se dijo que verla era mucho peor.

Tamao se puso de pie y quiso decir algo, pero sus lágrimas seguían cayendo.

No pudiendo mas cubrió su rostro con las manos, diciéndose que no podía hacerlo.

¿Y cómo, se preguntó en medio de su llanto. Decirle a Jun con respecto a un fingido desprecio hacía Ren era fácil si no la miraba de frente pero¿Cómo fingir frente a él? Sabía que Ren era capaz de salir perjudicado ante lo que Horo Horo pudiera hacer y el hecho era que él le había hecho comprender algo que para ella aun era increíble.

Ren era capaz de muchas cosas por ella. Y aquello la asustaba en la medida que Horo deseaba vengarse.

"- Tonto… - dijo entre sollozos cuando se arrepentía de que Ren sintiera algo por ella."

Por lo menos, tiempo atrás, Ren se hubiese cansado, dejarla libre pero, ella estaría feliz de saber que estaba vivo y tal vez feliz con alguien más…

Siguió con aquellas lagrimas que no paraban de caer hasta que sintió como era rodeada por unos brazos y obligada a quitar las manos de su rostro para poder apreciar como Ren se acercaba y la besaba con rapidez.

Sentir sus labios presionando los suyos con suavidad y calma la hicieron aferrase a sus hombros y apretarlo a ella.

Eso necesitaba, aquello era lo que deseaba siempre y era la cercanía de Ren.

Cuando supo que estaba disfrutando el beso más de lo que debía aparentar, se separó bruscamente aunque Ren no dejó de abrazarla.

"- A-Aléjate por favor… - pidió aunque por dentro se sentía peor."

Tamao intentó retirarse y dejar de sentir aquel calor que le gustaba. Al no poder hacerlo sus lágrimas comenzaron a descender nuevamente.

Ren se acercó rápidamente a ella haciendo que su mejilla se pagara a la de ella y que sus labios alcanzaran sus oídos.

"- Ren… - suplicó ella."

"- Supongo que debe ser incomodo… - murmuró él – sentir algo por un asesino, por eso lloras ¿no es así?"

Tamao sollozó nuevamente al saber que él estaba malentendiendo pero…

"- ¡Sí!.. No quiero estar más aquí… – respondió con mucha seguridad."

"- ¿Y si digo que puedes irte¿Si me alejo dejaras de llorar? – preguntó con un extraño tono ante aquella respuesta."

¿Qué debía responder ella¿Qué si, cuando todo era mentira?

"- ¡Responde! – dijo con autoridad al sentir el llanto de ella. – prometo alejarme… si dejas de derramar lagrimas… - calmó su tono al saber que no funcionaba."

Tamao sintió aquel nudo en su garganta y solamente le abrazó con más fuerza.

Se dijo que Ren no podría comprender como afirmaba querer alejarse y desear tanto su cercanía.

Si no se separaba, comenzaría a sospechar que después de todo no deseaba marcharse.

Para cuando quiso alejarse, Ren la había tomado en brazos para sentarse en el borde de la cama y colocarla en su regazo.

No pudo evitar sorprenderse ante un acto extraño en Ren.

"- ¿Por qué lloras exactamente? – soltó la pregunta dejándola en silencio de inmediato- maldita sea… no te obligaría a permanecer aquí…"

"- Ya no deseo permanecer aquí…-corroboró con cierto temblor"

"- Por eso te lo advertí – soltó con frialdad – no es bueno decir las cosas cuando no se está dispuesto a enfrentarlas."

Tamao sintió que Ren estaba molesto. La expresión y caricias extrañas como si tratase de aliviarla en un principio habían quedado en el olvido pero, podía apreciar algo, algo que hizo que sus ansias de llorar no acabasen.

Ren decía las cosas con amargura.

"- ¿Por qué… no me hablaste de esto? – preguntó con fingida seriedad, sin atreverse a levantar su mirada."

Ren permanecía en silencio por un momento para luego ponerse de pie, obligándola a hacer lo mismo.

"- ¿Por qué? – preguntó nuevamente la peli rosa."

"- ¿Acaso no es obvio? – respondió con otra pregunta – llámalo estupidez… pero quería retrasar este momento – dijo con toda seriedad."

"- Ren…"

"- Por un momento me pareció creer… - murmuró al mirarla de soslayo y sonreír con maldad como lo hacía tiempo atrás – supongo que todos merecemos algo para decepcionarnos."

Tamao desvió su mirada, absteniéndose de mostrar otra escena que obligase a Ren acercarse.

"- Si lo hubieses dicho antes…"

"-Hubieses huido más pronto ¿Cuál es la diferencia ahora? – preguntó con seriedad."

_"ahora soy correspondida"_ pensó con angustia dentro de sí.

"- Tienes… razón – exclamó – no puedo creer que hayas sido capaz… de algo tan cruel e inhumano – dijo mientras su labio inferior temblaba y se giraba para que Ren no la viese dudar – Me hubiese evitado muchos… problemas y malestares si hubiese sabido qué clase de…_ solo dilo _– pensó con cierto dolor – de… escoria eres en realidad."

Cuando sus palabras terminaron de ser pronunciadas, escuchó como la puerta de la habitación se abría y se dejaba ir en un portazo.

Tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no ir tras él.

Aquella era su oportunidad sabiendo que si Ren se atreviese a pedir que permaneciera ahí, lo haría.

Pudo ver como su vista se empañaba por las lágrimas y recordaba las últimas palabras de Usui.

_"- ¿Por qué no usas la palabra escoria con él?, créeme que ese término está muy familiarizado con él – sonrió – después de todo… es lo que los demás le han dicho siempre."_

Ella no sabía aquello, pero Horo le mostraba un lado de un Ren muy solitario y aun así…

Sollozó una vez más. Estaba segura que Ren no se explicaba del todo su llanto y ahora mismo podría odiarla y tal vez pensar que ella lloraba de puro agobio ante su situación.

Aun así…era lo más sensato que podría hacer considerando la situación.

"- Hago lo correcto… ¿No es verdad?... – se murmuró antes de seguir sollozando."

_**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**_

Cuando comenzaba a anochecer, Jun decidió ir de una vez a la cama.

¿De qué serviría intentar hablar con su hermano?, había bajado como si deseara matar a alguien y luego se había encerrado en su estudio, gritando a quien se le pusiera en frente.

Ella no se metió en eso pero, pudo sentir que detrás de toda esa furia se escondía un dolor que no era capaz de mostrar por orgullo.

Miró por última vez la habitación cerrada y subió las escaleras deteniéndose justo en la habitación que Tamao compartía con su hermano.

Toco varias veces pero nada se escuchaba dentro. Decidió tomar riendas y abrir la puerta poco a poco encontrándose a una Tamao sobre la cama sumida en un sueño profundo.

Suspiró con amabilidad y se acercó intentando abrigarla con una sabana debido a su posición pero, aquel movimiento la asustó haciendo que despertase.

"- Siento despertarte – sonrió con la sabana aun en mano."

Tamao frotó uno de sus ojos y le miró con una expresión triste.

"- No hay de qué preocuparse – dijo fingiendo una sonrisa – solo estaba… algo cansada."

"- ¿Cansada de empacar? – preguntó mirando al derredor – pero… si aquí…"

Jun pudo notar una sola maleta haciendo que Tamao sonriese con desgana.

"- Con eso me basta… - murmuró sin querer admitir que llevarse algo más haría que se ahogara en su tristeza debido a los recuerdos."

Jun la miró un momento, dubitativa. Luego de eso, decidió permanecer callada y despedirse.

"- Iba a dormir, buenas noches."

"- ¡Jun! – le llamó de inmediato y no supo como decir las cosas en cuanto esta se giró a ella – yo… se supone que me iría ahora pero…"

Jun recordó las palabras de Horo Horo en ese momento y asintió lentamente sin querer indagar más.

"- Jun… - volvió a llamar con un dejo de tristeza – yo…"

"- Ha sido tu decisión – sonrió – no soy quién para decir algo más."

Tamao volvió a sentir aquella oleada de tristeza y soledad.

"- Ren… - murmuró - ¿Dónde está él?"

Jun pareció dudar en responderle, pero al final decidió hacerlo.

"- Él… bueno, ha estado en su estudio desde hace horas – murmuró – no creo que suba."

Jun pudo apreciar los ojos sin brillo en Tamao. Era indudable que sufría mucho pero, a pesar de todo parecía estar dispuesta a marcharse.

"- Que tengas feliz viaje – agregó con una cálida mirada."

"- Muchas gracias… - murmuró Tamao – por todo…"

Jun asintió al girarse y abandonó la habitación.

Tamao deseaba haber dormido toda la noche, aun así se suponía que debía irse. Pero… ¿bajaría sin despedirse de Ren?

No, no lo haría y más sabiendo lo que había provocado con sus palabras.

Aun así la tentación era muy grande y decidió esperar hasta el amanecer para retirarse.

"- Una última vez… - murmuró al pensar en su permanencia en aquel lugar, aunque no estuviese con Ren por lo menos esperaba estar en el mismo sitio."

Con aquel pensamiento, decidió tomar un baño para calmar un poco toda su tensión.

Se colocó una bata, secando su cabello esperando escuchar una puerta en otra habitación que indicase que Ren había ido a dormir, pero, aquello no sucedió.

Al ser Casi media noche, decidió bajar y cerciorarse por lo menos de su estado.

Caminó por el pasillo y se detuvo al ver una figura tratando de entrar a una habitación cercana.

Supo de quien era aquella figura pero le sorprendía ver que sus movimientos no eran agiles como solían ser.

"- ¡Ren! – llamó rápidamente acercándose al ver que este se inclinaba a la pared como tratando de mantenerse en pie."

Tamao reconoció esa extraña forma de torpeza en él.

"- Ren… -le llamó cuando ella misma abrió la puerta de aquella habitación y entraba junto a él - ¡¿Qué se supone que…?!"

"- Solo cállate… - murmuró en cuanto tomó asiento en la cama."

"- Has estado… bebiendo – afirmó preocupada al saber que aquello no era para nada del agrado de él"

Podía ser que su voz sonara igual pero su forma de caminar era indudablemente menos agresiva y firme. Ahora sabía a qué se debía eso.

"- Se supone que lo odias… - murmuró cuando recordó el incidente en la fiesta del abuelo de Ren."

Ren permaneció con su cabeza inclinada sin responder y sin ablandar su mirar.

Tamao no esperó que sucediera algo bueno, así que se adelantó para tomar un paño y mojarlo.

Se acercó a él y lo paso por su rostro no evitando aquella mirada preocupada ni aun cuando él la miró fijamente.

"- ¿Quieres dejarme? – amenazó Ren con una calma peligrosa."

Tamao no pareció importarle aquello y siguió con su trabajo.

"- No te dejare – respondió con firmeza."

"- Extrañas palabras viendo de ti – exclamó con una sonrisa sarcástica."

"- Ren…"

"- Solo sal de aquí – pidió con autoridad – a no ser que estés dispuesta a cuidar a un asesino."

Tamao sintió aquella tristeza que amenazaba en desbordarse como lagrimas pero, se abstuvo al final para seguir limpiando su rostro.

"- ¿De verdad crees que mojándome puedes hacer que me pase el efecto del alcohol? – preguntó"

Tamao se ruborizó al responder.

"- ¿No ayuda… un poco?"

Ren suspiró y desvió su mirada.

"- No pareces estar ebrio… - murmuró al acercar una de sus manos a la mejilla de él y obligar a que la mirase estando de rodillas frente a él."

"- Que hermosa eres… - murmuró estudiándola."

Tamao contuvo el aliento. Corrección, se dijo ella, estaba ebrio en realidad. Ren Tao nunca le había dicho algo así.

Para ser exacta, nunca pensó que pudiera decirle algo como aquello.

"- G-Gracias… - respondió sonrojada. Nunca había pensado como Ren la miraba en realidad aunque deseaba gustarle de todas las maneras posibles – debemos… hacer que el efecto pase."

Ren dejó de mirarla para fruncir el ceño.

"- No quiero que me pase – respondió como si fuese un niño caprichoso"

Tamao sintió pena. ¿Habría bebido por estar tan furioso? O había sido por esas palabras?

"- ¡No es bueno… tomar el alcohol como si fuese agua! – Reprendió Tamao al ver que Ren no parecía manejar bien los movimientos de sus manos - ¿Por qué lo has hecho?"

"- ¿Qué puedes saber tu? – respondió molesto."

"- No mucho, y creo que eso debo agradecer – dijo al acercarse a la camisa de él y comenzar a desabotonarla."

"- No sabía que los gritos pudiesen ponerte así."

Tamao comprendió el doble sentido del comentario y se ruborizó.

"- ¡E-Es para que te sientas mas cómodo y no para lo que piensas!"

"- Puedo hacerlo solo – murmuró sin inmutarse."

Tamao contuvo el aliento al mirar cómo se quitaba la camisa. Desvió su mirada al analizar donde iban sus pensamientos.

Parecía natural tener una conversación tan irracional con Ren debido al alcohol. De lo contrario ahora estaría llorando ante la seriedad de todo lo que les aquejaba.

De pronto pensó en esas cosas, se puso de pie presionando sus manos debido al nerviosismo.

Ren, al quitarse la camisa, la siguió con la mirada. Ella parecía estar seria aunque sus mejillas estuvieran cubiertas de rubor.

"- Yo…Ren… -comenzó."

El mencionado se puso de pie y decidió dejar la camisa en el respaldo de una silla cercana.

"- Ren…"

"- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – preguntó al darle la espalda."

"- Dormiré contigo… quiero…. – soltó con tanta seguridad que Ren casi pierde el equilibrio hasta que se sostuvo del respaldo de la silla - ¡Ren! – dijo al acercarse a él - ¿estás bien?"

"- Maldita sea – le miró furioso - ¿Cómo estar bien cuando me haces semejante propuesta?"

"- N-No es propuesta… es lo que haré – dijo con completa firmeza aunque estuviese roja."

"- Maldita sea… - murmuró – ese licor debe afectar mucho…"

Tamao notó como parecía hablar consigo mismo lo cual no supo porque en ese instante le pareció divertido aunque el momento no lo ameritaba.

Estando en ese estado, Ren daba la impresión de haber olvidado sacar el tema que tanto la entristecía, y era aquello, lo que disfrutaría… aunque fuese la última vez.

"- No – respondió con firmeza al acercarse a la cama y sentarse en ella y tocar su frente - ¿Qué haces proponiendo algo así tan tarde?"

"- No es… tan tarde – respondió apenada – a-además no sería nuestra primera vez. O… ¿es que… la idea te desagrada tanto?"

"- No puedo… no puedo hacer que algo me desagrade… - murmuró sin dejar de tocar su cabeza – viendo de ti – Ren decía las cosas como si las respondiese a su propia cabeza aunque cada palabra revelase a Tamao mucho más."

Ren Tao alzo la cabeza cuando escuchó el ruido de una tela al caer. Y quedó sin respiración al saber cuál era su visión ahora.

"- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! – preguntó luego de salir de su trance ante la visión de Tamao desnuda frente a él."

Tamao se sintió apenada pero, si con aquella noche obtenía algo…

Se dijo que debía dejar de pensar y dejarse llevar por esa vez. Era su oportunidad al saber que Ren estaba… bastante dócil, más bien demasiado dócil por como la miraba.

¿Sería así si se hubiese desnudado frente a él anteriormente?, algo le decía que si. Y eso la hacía sonreír con timidez y cierta audacia en ese momento.

Tamao dio tres pasos hasta acercarse y presionarse a él. Podía ser que estaba tomando la iniciativa pero, aquello no le quitaba cierta timidez aun.

Sintió extraño al ser ella quien empezara con el juego.

Cuando se presionaban sus pechos con el de Ren, sentía una oleada de calor algo que le gustó mucho por lo cual se apretaba o se movía para sentirlo más.

Cuando sus caderas se rozaban, pudo escuchar como Ren reprimía sus suspiros y le sujetaba la cintura para que se detuviese.

"- ¿Qué diablos… intentas? – preguntó casi entrecortadamente."

Tamao comprendía con extraño placer que a él le gustaba lo que estaba haciendo aunque no entendiese nada.

Se mordió el labio inferior al querer probar algo, algo que la mantenía muy curiosa.

Volvió a mover sus caderas y gimió de manera muy lenta su nombre, pudiendo escuchar con asombro un gemido de Ren.

Le gustaba oírla a ella también. Aquello la ruborizó y la calentó un más.

Llegó a la conclusión que deseaba con la más pura curiosidad, saber lo que a él le gustaba.

Aunque, sabía algo sin dudarlo y ese fue su siguiente movimiento, cuando besó tras su oreja y cuello haciendo que de pronto se encontraran sobre la cama en una posición que la asombraba.

El movimiento al caer en aquella mullida cama había sido que Ren permanecía frente a ella o más bien, ahora permanecía bajo ella.

Había abierto sus piernas y sentado sobre la cintura de aquel hombre que ahora ella tenía a su merced y él… más bien tenía una vista panorámica de su cuerpo.

Al darse cuenta de aquella posición tan… elevada para ella, su timidez apareció nuevamente, sonrojándose y cubriendo sus pechos con ambos brazos.

Inclinó su cabeza mientras intentaba cubrirse aunque un movimiento de Ren hizo que lo mirase.

Este se había sentado aun teniéndola sobre él.

"- Normalmente cuando una mujer esta desnuda… - murmuró sin dejar de comérsela con la vista – no creo que solo desee taparse los pechos."

"- ¡Ren! – le reprendió ella sonrojada – no deberías…"

"- Pues yo no empecé con esto – dijo mirándola por fin a los ojos – será mejor que me dé una ducha… - murmuró no solo por el hecho del alcohol, más bien ahora sería por Tamao."

La joven notó que estaría por perder una última oportunidad. Cerró sus ojos y dejó de cubrirse para rodear el cuello de Ren y abrazarle con fuerza.

Supo que había quedado estático ante el acto y más aun cuando ella besó sus mejillas hasta llegar a sus labios.

Ella intentó llevar el movimiento de sus labios muy lentamente pero, en cuanto notó la docilidad con que Ren respondía, decidió intentarlo con la más entera disposición.

El hecho que él respondiese con calma la excitaba bastante; llegó a esa conclusión. En otro momento, aquellos pensamientos la podrían apenar pero ahora, estaba decidida a dejarse llevar.

Sintió como Ren pasaba sus manos por su espalda baja y la sostenía muy cerca mientras ella se maravillaba explorándolo con sus ansiosas manos.

Cuando sus dedos bajaron con timidez hasta el estomago de él, este sostuvo aquella delicada mano eh hizo que giraran hasta quedar sobre ella.

Pudo apreciar como Ren se encontraba bastante agitado y acalorado por aquel acto. Se sonrojó al pensar en lo que estuvo por hacer si él no la hubiese detenido, pero… ella deseaba…

"- ¿Sabes lo que…? – comenzó Ren más no terminó al sentir una pierna de la peli rosa entre las suyas."

Tamao no había comprendido que lo había detenido pero supo que estaba absteniéndose a no suspirar. Podía afirmarlo por como tomaba su mano con fuerza y como presionaba sus dientes para no dejar escapar un ruido.

Se sintió extraña cuando notó en qué lugar se situaba su pierna y como reaccionaba el cuerpo de Ren cuando la movía un poco.

"- ¿T-Te gusta? – preguntó tímida aunque con intenciones de seguir."

"- ¡Demonios!, si no paras tendré que… - amenazó pero calló cuando escuchó el murmullo de Tamao."

"- ¿Tendrás que?"

¿Tendría que? Repitió Ren incrédulo ante una amenaza absurda que parecía que ella disfrutaba

Si no, tendría que tomarla hasta que estuvieran muy exhaustos, eso era lo que pasaría. No podía mantenerse lucido cuando ella le miraba como si desease que él cumpliera su amenaza y cuando el alcohol hacía efectos.

Quería olvidar, había caído en la estupidez de tomar alguna bebida para olvidarla, para aparentar que nada le importaba como en tiempo atrás hacía. Era por ella se dijo, y en ese momento no se puso a pensar porque estaba ella ahora ahí seduciéndolo pero… sí podía atesorar ese momento lo haría, y se dijo que este recuerdo tendría que durarle lo que le quedaba de vida cuando ella se fuese.

_**Continuara…**_

_**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**_

_**n/a: bueno, falta poquito para que este fic al fin acabe hehehe siempre tengo la maña de hacerlos muy largos. Creo que el hecho de no querer que las cosas pasen rápido se excede conmigo (u . u)**_

_**uff esta algo… pervertido el cap (que raro) como siempre, a su servidora le da pena y necesita de ciertos ánimos para publicar tremendas cosas y lo corte para que bueno, para poner algo mas en el otro cap.**_

_**Gracias a las personas que me apoyan. Hehehe bueno créanme que si no les gustó el cap. anterior (leí alguna que otra crítica) lo siento mucho hehehe, es decir. Puedo cambiar el fic si la crítica me dice: oye que mala ortografía (me sorprende que no me llega eso cuando hay equivocaciones aquí) pero, cuando es de la historia lamentablemente no puedo, hehehe así quiero llevar esto.**_

_**En fin cuídense y gracias a:**_

_**Mariale 26::.gaatixxa esme:.:kamikazeh:.:alchemist souma::missume yoshikawa::pame chan:::izusu 92::meens Asakura:::tsuki chan:::Naomi shimamura **__**zori:::freaky chan.**_


	33. Esperanza opacada

_**Incoherente corazón.**_

_Cáp.33: Esperanza opacada._

* * *

Sin saberlo siquiera, Tamao pensaba de la misma forma que él.

Perderse en su contacto le agradaba mucho pero, en cuanto notó que Ren ablandaba su agarre intentó tomar el control nuevamente.

"- No creo que quieras fugarte ahora… - murmuró mal entendiendo los movimientos de ella antes de besarla como solo él sabía."

Tamao se rindió cuando él exigió sus labios como era común en él. No dejándole aire y perdiéndola de la realidad hasta darse cuenta que estaba con tan poco vestuario como ella.

Ella gimió de pura frustración al saber que cuando él tomaba el control era difícil mantenerse consiente, Aunque un minuto después lanzara un gemido de sorpresa y al mismo tiempo de placer al saber a qué lugar se dirigía la boca ansiosa de aquel joven.

"- ¡Ren! – murmuró con sorpresa al verse indefensa cuando el cubrió con sus labios la punta rosada de aquellos montículos."

"- Eres… muy suave… - murmuró como en trance, sin dejar de mirar aquellos pechos frente a él – muy suave – repitió sus palabras al acercar sus labios nuevamente y besar con gentileza cada parte de esa zona, provocando con eso que los gemidos de la peli rosa fueran mucho más intensos – hace mucho que no hacía esto… y es lo que más te gusta… – sonrió con malicia al mirarla directamente a los ojos."

Volvió a realizar esa acción, cubriendo aquella punta rosada con sus labios, no dejando ninguna duda sobre sus palabras.

Tamao se arqueó al sentirlo, haciendo sin saber, más fácil la exploración de Ren.

"- Ren… - le llamó cuando él comenzaba a deslizar sus manos desde los muslos hasta sus caderas."

"- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó fingiendo inocencia aunque el asomo de una sonrisa maliciosa arruinase ese efecto - ¿Es que acaso es la primera vez que te veo desnuda?"

"- ¡Aun así! – protesto al verlo situarse de un modo malicioso sobre ella."

"- ¿Aun así? – preguntó aunque no quiso esperar respuesta. Se inclinó hasta besarla tratando, intencionalmente, de dejarla sin aliento."

Tamao se mostró entusiasta como a él le gustaba, y aquello pudo notarlo cuando lo atraía hacia sí, incitándolo al acariciar sus cabellos.

Ren introdujo una pierna entre las de ella, obligando a separarlas y acomodarse mejor.

Tamao supo que en aquel momento debía tomar medidas.

"- Ren… yo… - intentó decirlo más su excitación le hacía más difícil la articulación de palabras."

Intentó hablar de nuevo pero solo una serie de gemidos placenteros salían de ahí, logrando hacer lo primero que le vino en mente, y aquello fue tratar de apartarlo de ella.

Si quería ser ella la que dominase un encuentro, debía apartarlo y explicarle su deseo.

Ren notó de pronto que ella intentaba apartarlo de sí, llevándose una sorpresa al notar la expresión de autentica firmeza al intentar hacerlo, llegando él a la conclusión que ahora deseaba rechazarlo. ¿Qué más podía esperar si ahora deseaba marcharse?

Frunció el ceño y reunió todo su control para apartarse y recostarse al lado de ella mientras miraba el techo de la habitación regañándose a sí mismo sobre su falta de fuerza de voluntad.

"- Será mejor que te vayas ahora que puedes hacerlo… - sentenció con voz pasiva al saber que no podía reprimirse para atraerla hacía sí nuevamente."

Tamao le miró con sorpresa al tomar asiento y tratar de controlar su respiración.

"- Ren…"

Ren llevó una de sus manos hasta su frente, tratando de regañarse a sí mismo por perder el control. Era muy obvio que ella parecía desearlo pero tal vez ya no querría aquello. Si le quedaba orgullo debía dejarla ir y actuar como si no le hubiese afectado.

Suspiró y decidió decir las últimas palabras cuando sintió un peso sobre su abdomen y caderas.

Retiró sus manos de inmediato, dejándole sin respiración al apreciar a Tamao de horcadas sobre él. En aquella posición que le dejaba, de nuevo, una muy buena vista de sus pechos.

Tamao apreció esa mirada pero, pronto se sintió invadida por una oleada de timidez que la obligó a inclinarse hasta colocarse sobre él, dejando que su rostro descansase en su pecho.

Pudo sentir, después de un momento, como Ren acariciaba sus cabellos obligándole a levantar la cabeza y apreciar una mirada posesiva en él.

No supo cómo reaccionar al notar que aquel semblante se volvía poco a poco en una expresión relajada; contuvo el aliento cuando él se sentó reclinándose en la cabecera de la cama.

Ella un estaba sobre él, así que al sentir aun más su piel contra piel, quedó sin respiración.

"- Si esto te escandaliza… - murmuró Ren cerca de sus labios – no sé qué pensaras sobre esto… - dijo cuando la tomó de las caderas colocándola completamente sobre él."

"-¡Ren! – le llamó en medio de un jadeo, cuando él hacia el movimiento lentamente. Uniéndolos definitivamente."

Ella no pudo evitar sentirse escandalizada y gemir al notarse inmóvil en esa posición.

Pudo apreciar como Ren presionaba sus dientes como si aquello fuese un gran esfuerzo para él.

Tamao pudo notar mucha tensión en él. No podía negar la placentera situación en la que se hallaba sintiendo de inmediato que deseaba dejar de estar inmóvil.

Se movió un poco, gimió ante la sorpresa y notó la expresión de Ren, era como si le estuviesen torturando.

Sin ser consiente completamente, hizo aquello con más insistencia.

Dejó escapar gemidos, no pudiendo retenerlos, así como tampoco podía ocultar el placer que le producía al mirar a Ren desde aquella posición que lo dejaba vulnerable.

"- ¿Te… gusta? – volvió a preguntar ella como la vez anterior. Entrecortadamente al acercarse lo suficiente para besarlo."

"- Como si no lo supieras… - respondió Ren reuniendo todas sus fuerzas para no perder el aliento."

No pudo evitar sonreír para sus adentros al darse cuenta que su esposa tenía la misma manía que él.

Dejó escapar un gemido intencional y pudo notar el brillo en aquellos hermosos ojos. Definitivamente a Tamao parecía encantarle tomar el control tanto como a él.

Sabía, por experiencia propia, que debía estar disfrutando el verlo torturado por aquel placer. Sin embargo, pudo notar que sus movimientos estaban haciéndose lentos y sabía exactamente por qué.

Tamao pudo entender en aquel momento el cansancio en demasía de Ren. Ella misma estaba cansada, en realidad eran movimientos que requerían mucha resistencia pero, si Ren se daba cuenta de ello sabía que la detendría.

Sus caderas dolían un poco y pareció que por un segundo lo dejó entre ver en su expresión, así que en el momento en que Ren tomó sus caderas e intentó separarse de ella, Tamao le rodeó completamente hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de él.

"- No… no quiero… aun… - pidió con dificultad."

Ren tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza al sentir como esas palabras le parecían de pronto muy eróticas, no ayudando el hecho de tenerla quieta aun hundido dentro de ella sin poder hacer lo que en verdad deseaba.

"- Yo he querido…"

"-… ¿tomar el control? – Terminó Ren por ella tras tomar aire – se necesita… mas practica si deseas llevar todo esto hasta el final…- le murmuró con una picardía poco usual."

En ese momento, ambos parecieron pensar que de seguro no habría más momentos como aquel.

A esas alturas no podían parar así que cuando notó la tensión en ella, reclamó sus labios tratando de hacerle perder el conocimiento.

Ya vería como se las arreglaría luego sin ella, pensó al besarla con más insistencia llegando a la conclusión que debía ser una persona más dura al marcharse ella.

Tamao mientras tanto, sintió como Ren intentaba callar sus pensamientos y fue entonces cuando decidió no pensar en un mañana, solo era el ahora para estar con él.

En un instante, Ren ya había girado con ella hasta colocarla de espaldas a la cama.

Al ver que ella estaba a punto de protestar comenzó sus movimientos con ímpetu.

"- N-No es justo… - logró murmurar la peli rosa."

"- Ya has obtenido lo que querías - afirmó Ren al tomar sus muñecas y colocarlas a cada costado por encima de su cabeza – ahora… es mi turno."

Mientras aumentaba las embestidas, ella le llamó entre gemidos al saber que no soportaría mucho.

"- Eres…una debilucha – murmuró en una mezcla de humor y placer desgarrador - ¿No puedes admitir que no podías más?"

"- S-Si que podía… - le afirmó sin saber porque iniciaban una conversación sin sentido, para ella, en ese momento."

Tamao le miró con más amor del que podía ocultar mientras notaba una mirada de leve preocupación en él.

Deseaba creer que habría más ocasiones para probarle lo contrario, en realidad era la única esperanza que le quedaba.

Se aferró a él, indefensa antes los espasmos de placer que llegaron como una gran ola que los hizo gemir con fuerza y tensar sus cuerpos hasta que Ren dejó caer casi todo su peso sobre ella exhausto.

Permanecieron jadeantes algunos minutos hasta que supieran a ciencia cierta que podrían hablar.

En algún momento, Tamao comenzó a acariciar los cabellos de Ren y de pronto notar pequeñas marcas en sus hombros.

"- No de nuevo – dijo con preocupación y vergüenza al tocar las marcas – lo… lo siento – murmuró al saber que el siempre terminaba con alguna señal de su falta de control."

Le escuchó reír levemente.

"- Esto no es gracioso Ren… yo… yo no puedo resistir cuando tú… - se ruborizó y no fue capaz de terminar."

"- Parece que ninguno de los dos pone mucha resistencia – murmuró al referirse a su fiero embiste."

Tamao supo a que se refería y hundió su rostro en el hombre frente a ella.

Permanecieron relajados mientras Ren reía por lo bajo debido a la vergüenza de ella. Tamao, tuvo que contenerse para no pronunciar un te amo en ese momento.

Se dijo que aquello sería doloroso e inoportuno.

Sintió como Ren se acomodaba de nuevo y ella gustosa lo recibió con caricias en su cabello, relajándose hasta quedar dormida y no despertar hasta horas después cuando se dio cuenta de los rayos calados del sol.

Se sorprendió al no encontrar a Ren. Aparte de una sabana que le cubría, pudo sentir una delgada tela sobre ella.

No recordaba haberse puesto algún pijama antes de dormir ¿sería posible que Ren la vistiese la noche anterior?

Esperó verlo salir de algún lugar en la habitación pero aquello no sucedió.

Luego de pensarlo un momento se dijo que sería lo mejor o ¿es que acaso podría decir adiós de frente?

Con tristeza y pesadez salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la suya.

)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O

"- Ren pienso que deberías insistir un poco – habló su hermana al mirar la indiferencia con la que tomaba asiento en la sala y bebía de una taza humeante."

Ren le miró de reojo y nuevamente se limitó a responder.

"- Un mensajero de Horo Horo ha venido y tu… ¿lo aceptas?."

Jun, al notar por un momento una mirada perdida y triste en él, insistió.

"- ¡Ren!..."

Se detuvo de inmediato al escuchar pasos procedentes de los escalones y dirigiendo su mirada a Tamao cuando bajó con una maleta.

"- Tamao… -murmuró Jun con tristeza."

"- Yo… quería…."

"- Alguien de parte de Usui ha venido a recogerte. Está esperando fuera – se escuchó el tono neutral de Ren quien estaba de espaldas a la peli rosa por la posición del sofá."

Tamao se sorprendió pensando que Horo mal interpretaría que no hubiese aparecido o que ella misma tendría que haber hablado con él. No notó tensión en Ren y la entristeció notar que él no la veía siquiera.

"- Yo… me voy ahora… - murmuró sabiendo que no se contendría mucho."

Jun permaneció en silencio y notó que Ren seguía bebiendo como si nada.

Tamao no se atrevió a decir más, se dirigió hacia la salida encontrándose con una persona que parecía ser el mensajero de Usui.

Dio un último vistazo a Ren y al pensar que no volvería a estar junto a él sus ojos se humedecieron y se alejó más deprisa.

"- Tamao… - se escuchó la voz de Ren justo cuando ella se iba."

Su corazón palpito con más fuerza. ¿Por qué tendría que amarlo tanto?

"-¿Si? – logró articular de una manera esperanzada."

"- … Buena suerte… - dijo sin girarse."

Tamao sintió como su corazón dolía ante aquella perspectiva. No fue capaz de responderle y dejó a toda prisa el lugar.

Al escuchar que la puerta se cerraba bruscamente Ren se puso de pie.

"- Ren…"

"- Deseo estar solo… - murmuró al retirarse con una taza medio vacía."

)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O))O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O

"- ¿Señor Usui? – se escuchó la voz de un sujeto de media edad al entrar al salón."

"- ¿Ya está aquí? – preguntó este irguiéndose de su asiento."

El hombre asintió de inmediato provocando una breve sonrisa de victoria en los labios del peli azul.

Pudo recordar la voz de Ren cuando hizo la llamada a tempranas horas del día. Temiendo que Tamao se hubiese arrepentido, tenía que cerciorarse que ella seguía con su trato.

No pudo ocultar su tono de mal humor pero, en el momento en que mencionó que alguien iría por ella, logró que Ren permaneciera en peligroso silencio.

"_- Duele ¿no es así?"_

Recordó haber dicho antes que Ren colgase de inmediato.

"- Hazla pasar – ordenó al hombre aun junto a él cuando hubo salido de sus pensamientos."

"- Como diga"

Al verlo salir, tomó asiento de nuevo reclinándose en el mullido mueble.

Cuando la vio aparecer, si él esperaba sentirse aun más victorioso, se llevó una gran sorpresa. La expresión en ella era desanimada y resignada.

Frunció el entrecejo al saber que no podía alegrarse más por ello. Podía ser que odiase a Ren Tao, pero verla en ese estado solo por él, era intrigante aun para su tan afamada venganza.

Pensó un poco más y sonrió al limitar sus pensamientos solo en Ren. Si él sufriría bien valdría todo lo demás.

"- _¿No es así?"_

Se dijo al extrañarse hacia donde iban sus pensamientos.

Tamao caminó a pasos lentos hasta tenerle cerca.

"- ¿Cómo supiste…?"

"- ¿Qué te quedarías? No, no lo supe hasta hablar por la madrugada con Ren."

"- ¿Habló con él? – preguntó espantada."

"- No dije nada más que lo necesario – exclamó - pensé que habías roto nuestro trato y quería confirmarlo."

"- No… solo quería despedirme como se debía – respondió con toda la firmeza que pudo – no se acercará a él… ese fue el trato."

"- Si, lo dejaré en paz… mientras sigas alejada – respondió con una clara incomodidad al ver el poco brillo en los ojos de ella – Debes amarlo demasiado… - se escapó de sus labios."

"- ¿Y qué pasará ahora? – preguntó cambiando el tema."

"- Volverás con tu familia, y no te acercaras más por estos lugares – respondió. – yo mismo te llevaré de regreso."

Tamao desvió su mirada, hizo una leve inclinación de despedida y se intentó alejar hasta sentir como halaban de su brazo.

Ella se sorprendió al ver una mirada extraña en él, como si fuese incomodidad o quisiese decir algo más.

"- Solo lo lamento por ti… - murmuró al soltarla y dejar claro que el odio hacía Ren era mucho más grande."

"- No… - respondió ella al girarse – hay que lamentarlo por todos…"

)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O

"- ¿Qué viene hacía acá? – Preguntó Yoh frente a una mujer de largos cabellos castaños y ojos hermosos – Madre… - murmuró - ¿estuvieron de acuerdo en esto?"

"- Tu abuela acordó esto con el joven Usui, no tengo nada que ver – respondió tomando té sin ni siquiera mirarlo a los ojos."

Yoh permaneció con el ceño fruncido ante las palabras de su madre.

Anna yacía junto a él desde aquella mañana en la que habían regresado para encontrarse con su familia y saber por boca de Keiko Asakura que Tamao contraería matrimonio con Usui.

Anna permaneció en silencio, aunque al mirar de soslayo a su esposo, pudo notar la molestia de la noticia.

"- Quiero que ella regrese… - se escuchó el murmulló de la mujer después de un largo silencio – Tao no ha hecho más que burlarse de nuestra familia… ella no debe estar ahí."

Yoh notó una extraña expresión en su madre. Normalmente era amable aunque muy callada y no parecía poner mucho entusiasmo en cuanto a Tamao se refería pero, en ese momento parecía preocupada.

Yoh estuvo a punto de mencionar algo pero, pudo sentir el tacto de Anna al detenerlo por el brazo, como si deseaba hacerlo callar.

Este pareció entender el mensaje y solamente optó por ponerse de pie seguido de la rubia.

"- Solo están manipulando – exclamó al encaminarse por los pasillos del edificio donde se albergaba su familia."

"- ¿Acaso no es lo que saben hacer mejor? – preguntó Anna tras un suspiro."

"- Creo que en eso tienes razón – sonrió con cansancio. - ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? – preguntó al notar la intensa mirada de Anna."

"- No sonreías últimamente… - murmuró desviando su mirada."

"- Lo hago cuando estoy contigo – respondió con cierto infantilismo."

"- No, ya no lo hacías."

"- Pensé que el gesto te fastidiaba – trató de picarla aun sonriendo."

"- Eres un tonto… - desvió su mirada – no me fastidia nada de ti – murmuró lo último."

Yoh estaba tan ensimismado en aquellos problemas que Anna notaba un cierto cambio en él y más aun cuando arribaron al lugar aquella mañana. Por extraño que pareciera, deseaba verlo hacer algo característico de él como…

Detuvo sus pensamientos al sentir como él tomaba una de sus manos entre las suyas para caminar.

Anna le miró, pero este solo miraba al frente sonriendo como siempre. En ese momento ella suspiró al entrelazar sus dedos con los de él.

)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O

No quiso mantener ninguna conversación en todo el camino. Ni cuando Horo Horo iba a su lado. Creía sentir su mirada sobre ella aunque estuviese conduciendo y efectivamente, ella no se equivocaba. El peli azul parecía muy pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos

Presionó el volante con fuerza al ser tan contradictoria su forma de pensar. ¿No era Ren quien se había buscado eso?

_Si, era él pero, no ella_. Se dijo luego de pensarlo que aunque sabiendo el cariño que le profesaba aquella mujer dudaba si pudiese vivir si él llegase a lastimar a Ren.

"- Esto es lo mejor… - murmuró lo suficientemente bajo para que ella no escuchase."

Tamao mientras tanto iba más interesada en el paisaje tan familiar en ese momento.

Sabía que se acercaban a su antiguo hogar y aquello la estremecía.

Se detuvieron en el edificio que en el presente usaba su familia y pudo recordar cuando se presentó aquel día con Ren.

"- Ren… - murmuró sintiéndose aun más triste."

Bajó de aquel auto y miró hacia el frente. Debía tratar de resignarse, debía hacer muchas cosas que la obligaban a llorar pero sabía que no deseaba hacerlo frente a esa persona.

Se dijo que mostraría su cabeza en alto y una vez que estuviese sola, se dejaría ir en llanto.

)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O

* * *

)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O

Ren miró por última vez aquel teléfono antes de lanzarlo a un lado haciendo que chocara contra la pared.

Puso sus palmas contra la mesa molesta y frustrada.

Ya habían pasado más de cuatro semanas y no podía pensar en otra cosa. No podía hacer nada más.

Su mal humor y luego aquella pena que le recordaba la perdida.

Nunca supo hasta que nivel podría llegar a echar de menos a alguien, hasta haberla conocido.

"- ¿Es el señor Tao de nuevo? – preguntó una mujer de la servidumbre en cuanto llegó a las afueras del salón – señorita…"

"- Lo sé… - respondió Jun de pie – aunque su reacción es de ira… mi hermano solo esta…"

"- Todos lo sabemos… - murmuró la mujer con tristeza – han cambiado muchas cosas desde que ella se fue, exceptuando el jardín."

"- Ren ha exigido que permanezca tal y como estaba – miró la puerta cerrada frente a ella – creo que es su manera de recordarla…"

"- Casi no ha comido… de nuevo – avisó con preocupación la mujer."

"- Es natural – sonrió con cansancio – después de todo, aun está deprimido."

"- Pero aun así… no es el mismo – dijo la mujer al permanecer por un momento en silencio – y de seguro menos ahora que ha recibido una llamada proveniente de la familia Usui."

"- ¿Qué ha recibido una llamada? – preguntó su hermana preocupada."

Su pregunta quedó en el aire al ver a Ren salir rápido del salón.

"- Ren – le llamó Jun al tomar unas llaves."

"- Saldré un momento – fue su respuesta en cuanto miró de soslayo a su hermana."

"- ¿Es que tu conducirás? – pregunto preocupada."

"- No es la primera vez que lo hago – alzo una ceja al mirarla con prisa."

Jun se dijo que parecía muy molesto y apresurado para ser bueno que él condujese.

Antes de escuchar sus palabras había salido rápidamente, escuchando desde lejos como el auto parecía ir a toda prisa.

"- ¿Sabe si Horo Horo habló directamente con mi hermano? – preguntó Jun al girarse a la mujer de mediana edad."

"- Cuando comuniqué la llamada decía provenir de la familia Usui – respondió la mujer."

Jun no puedo evitar preocuparse el resto del día. Desde aquel incidente no se atrevía entablar una conversación con Usui y tal parecía que él tampoco lo deseaba ya que nada se había sabido de él hasta ese momento.

Su mal presentimiento llegó al límite al día siguiente cuando se dio cuenta que Ren aun no había llegado.

"- Seguro no tardara – le trato de animar aquella mujer."

Jun parecía no escucharla demasiado cuando se puso de pie y tomaba el teléfono dispuesta a hablar con Horo.

"- ¿Señorita? – Preguntó unos de los encargados del lugar – Hay una persona afuera que desea verla…"

"- ¿Verme? – repitió en cuanto colgó el teléfono."

"-…Es sobre el señor Tao…"

Aquellas simples palabras fueron suficientes para hacerle palidecer y dirigirse rápidamente hacía la entrada.

)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O

Desde hacía más de tres días que parecía sentirse enferma. Se cansaba por cualquier cosa y su ánimo aun no se recuperaba.

¿Era solo producto de su depresión? Tal parecía que había contraído algún refriado, se dijo luego de analizar los síntomas extraños.

Desde que había llegado a su hogar no era capaz de ver a su familia más que con cierto reproche.

Para todos era la primera vez que la dulce Tamao actuaba a sí. Para ella lo más extraño había sido el acercamiento que de pronto su madre quería con ella. En ocasiones pensaba que en su rostro se reflejaba cierta culpabilidad.

Yoh y Anna permanecían aun ahí, llevándose una gran sorpresa al saber que ella no había contraído matrimonio con Horokeu.

Pero ahora ella no estaba dispuesta a dar explicaciones a su familia. No ahora que comprendía que todo había perdido sentido.

"- Pero él está a salvo… - se dijo luego de pensarlo con mas alivio."

Aquello era lo que tenía que tener presente, se dijo cuando se dirigía a comer un poco.

_"-Últimamente no tienes mucho apetito."_

Recordó las palabras de su madre mientras ella trataba de decir que solo se trataba de algún refriado.

Sabía que su apetito se había perdido después de todo lo que sucedía, sin embargo había momentos en los que ella misma dudaba de eso.

Se encaminó por el pasillo y notó de pronto una puerta levemente abierta.

"-¡¿Qué?! – se escuchó una voz en el interior que pudo reconocer como la de Yoh."

Intentó abrir la puerta completamente al tomar la perilla pero las siguientes palabras la hicieron detener.

"- … no puedo… ¿aun no recobra el conocimiento?..."

Tamao permaneció en silencio al igual que Yoh pudiendo notar su expresión asustada.

"- Ren… ¿está muriendo?..."

Tamao abrió mucho sus ojos y haló la perilla sin darse cuenta. Mirando que Yoh se mostraba aterrado y sorprendido mientras que ella comenzaba a temblar.

"- Yoh… - Fue lo único que pudo articular, esperando alguna respuesta de lo que había dicho. Tan solo esperando que aquello que escuchó no fuese real."

_**Continuara…**_

)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O

* * *

_**N/A**__**: No**__** tengo excusa alguna. Francamente he estado haciendo muchas cosas y poco tiempo me ha quedado… pido perdón por mentir que actualizaría hace más de un mes y no hacer absolutamente nada.**_

_**Hehehe**__** una cosita mas…. El próximo capítulo es el final.**_

_**Agradezco mucho a las personas que siguen leyéndome (y amenazándome XD) en verdad. **_

_**Espero que hayan pasado un feliz fin de año y todos los demás días festivos que le seguirán **__**hehehehe**__**. No prometo nada esta vez pero tratare de no tardarme un año para actualizar **__**hehehe**__** (o mejor aún, tratare de no tardarme una semana). Espero se cuiden y que si a estas alturas siguen leyendo **__**hehehe**__** que les guste este cap.**_

_**Hasta luego. **_


	34. Una vez más

_**Incoheren**__**te corazón.**_

_Cáp.34__ Una__ vez más._

* * *

No supo exactamente como llegó ahí, su mente se volvió una página en blanco cuando había escuchado a su hermano hablar sobre el estado de Ren.

Su vida, todo lo que había ocurrido hasta ese momento, no tenía importancia al verlo ahora en aquella camilla con una mascarilla de respiración artificial.

Como autómata, había tomado asiento en la silla al lado de aquella cama. No se atrevió a tocarlo, no podía hacerlo.

* * *

Jun miraba la puerta de la habitación con tristeza. Volvió su vista a Yoh. 

"- Ella no querrá dejarlo, ya sabes la respuesta – exclamó este al responder a su mirada."

"- Ha estado ahí desde que Ren salió de intervención quirúrgica .. – murmuró ella con desgana."

"- Ahora solo es cuestión de tiempo, es por ello que no desea marcharse – respondió Yoh mientras se inclinaba a la pared."

"- Ren… - murmuró Jun con tristeza."

"- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió exactamente? – preguntó de presto Yoh."

Jun pareció tensar sus hombros antes de volver su mirada a la puerta cerrada de la habitación.

"- No lo sé… pero, Ren tuvo una charla con Horo Horo antes de salir disparado y tener aquel accidente… él no parecía estar bien."

"- ¿Crees que él tenga algo que ver?"

".- Lo único que sé, es que lo que quiera que haya dicho, debió ser lo que colmara la paciencia de mi hermano…"

"- Tal parece que ninguno de los dos ha estado bien desde que se separaron – murmuró."

"- ¿Tamao? – preguntó como si ahora le pareciera increíble que ella sufriese como su hermano."

"- Así es – respondió con una sonrisa cansada – en realidad hemos tratado de hacer todo para verla sonreír con más naturalidad."

"- Pues en mi caso, preferiría ver a Ren lanzar una rabieta en vez de ver esa mirada vacía – sonrió levemente por primera vez haciendo que la sonrisa de Yoh se ensanchase al verla más relajada."

* * *

Las horas pasaban y Tamao no parecía querer despegarse de él. 

Sonrió un momento como si recordase algo en especial, lo cual la obligo a inclinarse a él y acariciar sus cabellos comenzando a realizar ciertos mimos. Lo amaba mucho y no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo por nada.

Después de un momento, ella comenzó a tomar su posición anterior regresando a su asiento y logrando así apreciar con sorpresa que él abría sus ojos levemente.

"_la anestesia está pasando" _pensó de inmediato. Sabía que en ese momento él no podía enfocar correctamente o de seguro ni podría darse cuenta de lo que observaba con dificultad al cerrarse sus ojos a cada momento.

Notó como él la observaba como si pareciera un objeto interesante.

Hacía mucho que no veía aquellos ojos lo cual la obligaron a hacer un acto por impulso.

"- Lo siento… - se disculpó luego de haber tomado su mano entre las suyas y pegarla a su mejilla con una dicha que luego la avergonzó."

Ren achicó los ojos como si desease enfocar correctamente.

"- Duerme, debes descansar… - habló la peli rosa con una sonrisa que no pudo reprimir."

Deseaba saltar de felicidad al verlo abrir sus ojos.

El no hablaba como era obvio, pero trataba de enfocarla.

Tamao se acercó de nuevo a él teniendo en mente eso y comenzó a susurrar palabras de afecto que siempre deseo mencionarle pero, su temor de que le rechazase la habían hecho callar.

Pudo apreciar que él parecía muy atento aunque dudaba que la comprendiese del todo.

Sonrió con ternura por primera vez desde hacía mucho y siguió con sus mimos a sabiendas que él no la comprendería y ahora se quedaría con la satisfacción que lo hizo sin recibir alguna interrupción.

Dudó un momento si debía notificar a alguien que Ren había despertado pero, pronto desechó la idea al verlo relajado y adormilado.

Siguió con sus caricias, revolviendo aquellos cabellos. Pensó con gracia que parecía un bebe curioso.

"- Te amo… - murmuró sin reprimirse. Pensando que tal vez sería la última vez que se lo dijese a la cara."

Notó como él parecía abrir más los ojos aunque solo había sido un segundo ya que pronto se estaba dejando caer en otro profundo sueño.

Tamao se puso de pie un poco nerviosa. ¿Él la habría entendido correctamente?

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando escuchó el llamado de la puerta.

"- Adelante – respondió, notando como la esbelta figura de Jun hacía aparición."

"- Es mejor que descanses… ya ha anochecido – dijo al pasar de largo y sentarse en la silla que antes ocupaba la peli rosa."

"- Jun… yo…"

"-Lo sé… - murmuró la joven al girarse a ella con una sonrisa – pero ya has pasado aquí casi veinticuatro horas, no has dormido muy bien o ¿es que esperas que mi hermano te vea dormida cuando despierte?"

Su nota de buen humor hizo callar a Tamao y no decir que el joven había abiertos los ojos hace un minuto.

"- Esta bien – respondió no sin antes darle una última mirada al joven."

"- No pareces asustada – habló Jun al mirarla sonriente- creo que te envidio en estos momentos."

Tamao se sorprendió por sus palabras, pero supo que aquel era el momento en que debía darle ánimos.

"- Si, lo estoy… pero sé que él es muy fuerte – sonrió – además… - exclamó sonrojándose un poco – hace unas horas… le exigí que despertase y que no se le ocurriera… - no terminó debido a su sonrojó."

"- Creo que recibir la amenaza de su esposa es más que suficiente – dijo al reír por lo bajo."

"- ¿Sabes que aun lo soy? – preguntó sorprendida."

"- Yoh lo mencionó… pero aun no entiendo. Si no te casaste con Horo ¿Por qué te fuiste¿En realidad te desagradaba mi hermano?"

"- S-Solo quería que no le sucediera algo pero… tal parece que…"

"- ¿Qué no sucediera qué?"

"- Jun… yo… el joven Usui… Horo, quiero decir, no sabía cuando dejaría en paz a Ren… pensé que su venganza terminaría por hacerle daño a Ren…"

"- Entonces… ¿él pudo ser el culpable? – preguntó sorprendida y con claro temor."

"- Parece que no lo creerías… - murmuró Tamao al analizar su mirada."

"- La verdad… es que no… ¿Qué piensas tu?"

"- No creo que él no sea un hombre de palabra…"

"-Aun así, antes del accidente, Ren salió disparado de la casa luego de recibir una llamado de la familia Usui."

Tamao le miró por segundos y suspiró tras tomar su decisión.

"- Esperemos a que Ren se recupere, él no los dirá. No sería bueno sacar conclusiones apresuradas – sonrió a Jun."

La peli verde le devolvió el gesto al analizar que la pequeña Tamao estaba madurando en cuanto a su papel de esposa.

"- Más vale que no la dejes ir después de esto… - le murmuró en secreto a su hermano cuando la joven se había marchado."

* * *

En cuanto caminó a su hermano, tuvo que sostenerse para no caer. 

"- No has comido y ni dormido lo suficiente – dijo Yoh al acercarse a ella y sostenerla – es mejor que volvamos a casa."

Tamao estuvo a punto de protestar hasta que vio la sonrisa de su hermanastro.

"- Volveremos pronto."

Tamao suspiró resignada ¿Qué más podía hacer?, estaba en realidad muy cansada, demasiado.

* * *

Primero, un enfado, luego sus ansias por ir más de prisa en el auto y de pronto una señal que dejó todo a oscuras. 

Comenzó a sentir que sus ojos estaban abriéndose, mirando todo de manera muy borrosa.

No podía enfocar con claridad y aquello lo alertó de su estado. Su imaginación debía jugarle muy sucio, se dijo, Tras pensar que la silueta frente a él era Tamao.

Trató de estudiar la imagen con más detenimiento, pero sus ojos no daban para más.

"- Lo siento."

Escuchó una dulce voz, aquella conocida en cuanto sentía el calor de su tacto.

_"-¿Tamao?"_

Se preguntó mentalmente sintiendo que sus labios estaban muy pesados para responder.

Su cabeza dolía y sentía que algunos músculos también ¿Qué era lo que le había sucedido exactamente?

Pudo escuchar más palabras de ella y algunas con unos matices cariñosos.

No sabía porque, pero deseaba escucharla siempre y más aun al sentir aquellos dedos sedosos acariciando su cabeza.

Si era una jugarreta, bien la disfrutaría, se dijo tras escuchar un "te amo" por parte de aquella voz.

Se sintió muy cansado y no pudo evitar cerrar sus ojos nuevamente.

Cuando sintió que podía abrirlos de nuevo, comenzó a mover sus dedos y pudo sentir como su cuerpo dolía, y dolía mucho.

Comenzó a enfocar y esta vez pudo sentir que lo hacía mejor. Giró su mirada esperando a alguien en especial y solo pudo observar a su hermana.

Aunque lo agradecía, él esperaba encontrar a otra persona.

_"-¿De verdad crees que estaría aquí?"_

Se preguntó tras usar el sarcasmo contra sí mismo

"- ¡Ren! – escuchó de su hermana lo cual le obligaron a intentar hablar. – No te esfuerces – interrumpió ella tras guardar silencio al estudiarlo.- yo…pensé… ¡No hagas eso de nuevo! – murmuró al borde del llanto algo que hizo que incluso Ren sonriese condescendiente con ella. – debieron ser golpes fuertes…- murmuró para luego explicar – si tan solo pudieras ver ese extraño gesto que acabas de realizar conmigo."

Ren suspiró aun con su mascarilla. Su hermana no cambiaba en absoluto y aquello era la razón para considerarla única para él.

Única, pero también había alguien indispensable para él.

"- Tamao… - murmuró por lo bajo – ella…"

Jun escuchó con claridad el pedido y sonrió con comprensión.

"- ¿Te has dado cuenta que ella estuvo aquí?"

Ren no pudo reprimir su sorpresa y su mirada elocuente hizo reír por lo bajo a Jun.

"- Volverá pronto- fue la única respuesta, dejando a Ren con la duda de aquella visión borrosa."

* * *

_¿Cómo pudiste quedarte dormida?_ Se repetía mentalmente al mirar la hora. 

Cuando su hermano había dicho "Algunas horas" no supo hasta cuantas horas la dejaría dormir.

"- ¡Tenías que despertarme! – exclamó angustiada al mirar su apariencia tranquila."

"- Estabas muy cansada – repitió por quinta vez, divirtiéndose al verla tan agitada – estas muy débil últimamente."

"- ¡Aun así…! - exclamó pero se detuvo al ver la figura tras su hermano – mamá…"

Yoh se giró de inmediato e hizo una reverencia.

"- Tamao estará lista en unos minutos – dijo al mirarlo – déjame sola con ella."

Yoh miró a la peli rosa en cuanto ella se negaba con su mirada.

"- No la mires a ella – exigió su madre en un suspiró, como si de un niño se tratase."

Yoh se encogió de hombros y comenzó a marcharse dejando a Tamao y a su madre solas.

"- Yo… bueno…- comenzó la peli rosa incomoda – debo irme."

"- ¿Él está bien?"

Tamao no pudo evitar mirarla con autentica sorpresa.

"- S-Si… ahora esta delicado, pero confió que se pondrá mejor. – respondió sin pensar que sonreía de nuevo."

"- ¿En serio lo amas? – preguntó con total seriedad."

"- Creí que sabían la respuesta…"

". Es mejor escucharla directamente."

"- Si… pero, tal vez eso ya no importe mucho – dijo al entristecerse."

La mujer la miró en silencio por varios segundos para luego actuar como siempre. Con una actitud elegante y traviesa.

"- Pequeña, tu estas embarazada."

La mujer rió al ver su expresión y más aun al verla caer en la cama al tratar de tomar asiento en esta.

"- ¿Q-Que está diciendo?, eso no… ¿Cómo puede suponer eso?"

"- ¿Por qué crees que es suposición?"

"- ¡Porque lo es¡Solo tengo un resfriado!"

"- ¿Por qué te afecta tanto si no lo crees?"

Eso era porque aquella idea retorcida había pasado por su mente y la había rechazado de inmediato.

"- P-Puede ser otra cosa – le abordó asustada."

La mujer se acercó a la joven con paso lento.

"- ¿Te desagrada la idea?"

Tamao intentó analizar la pregunta ¿le desagradaba enserio¡Claro que no!, la esperaba, pero saber que podría estarlo de nuevo la asustaba como la vez anterior.

"- M-Me asusta… - confesó."

"- Tienes que hablarlo con él."

Tamao se sonrojó al escucharlo. ¿Hablar de algo así con Ren Tao¿Cómo podría en estas circunstancias?

"-¡P-pero no estamos seguras!"

"- Entonces… - respondió poniéndose de pie – asegúrate."

Tamao se mostró preocupada y angustiada por la opinión de su madre.

"- Cometimos muchos errores… - dijo la mujer de espaldas a ella – aun así, es mejor que tomes tus decisiones, de lo contrario siempre seguiremos ordenándote que hacer. Solo aprende a tomarlas y atente a las consecuencias que tú misma escogiste."

"- Esa forma de decirlo… causa temor… - respondió la peli rosa."

"- Si, pero… así es la vida."

Tamao observó a su madre salir de la habitación. Era increíble pero todo parecía una clase de disculpa, aunque fuese a esa manera tan extraña de demostrarlo.

Sabía perfectamente que ella no entraría a abrazarla y decirle que se arrepentía, pero, debería estar acostumbrada a esa extraña familia, se dijo luego de ponerse de pie.

* * *

"- ¿Tu madre y Tamao? – preguntó alzando una ceja sorprendida." 

"- Si – rió el castaño al mirar a su esposa sentada tomando el té.

"- ¿Cómo esta él?"

"- A Tamao pude mirarla más feliz, esa es buena señal."

"- Entonces ¿no lo has visto?"

"- Tamao no quería separarse de él – se justificó el castaño ante su esposa."

"- Es comprensible – murmuró al mirarlo de reojo."

"- ¿Deseas acompañarnos?"

"- Lo dudo – dijo al cerrar sus ojos – solo necesitará ver a Tamao."

"- Creo que tienes razón – respondió al mirar los labios rosados de su esposa."

"- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó al fruncir el ceño."

"- Nada – desvió su mirada para distraerse y mirar su reloj de muñeca – tengo que irme, de seguro Tamao querrá que la salve de mi madre."

"- Yoh… - murmuró la rubia al tomarlo de una manga – No tienes que pedirme permiso…"

Yoh se sonrojó al saber que ella tenía en cuenta sus planes.

"- ¿Es eso un sí?"

La rubia murmuró su respuesta e Yoh, aprovechando el momento de docilidad, se apresuró a girar para atrapar aquellos labios entre los suyos, acariciándolos y tomándose su tiempo hasta separarse de ella con una sonrisa.

Anna le miró con un brillo extraño en sus ojos antes de volver su vista al té mientras que él salía de ahí.

Siguió tomando su bebida como si nada aunque esta vez, lo saboreaba con lentitud y una leve sonrisa la acompañaba.

* * *

"- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? – preguntó Ren con menos dificultad." 

"- Estoy aliviada, nada más – sonrió al verlo sin la mascarilla – aun estas delicado, te suplico no intentes asustar al personal."

Ren desvió su mirada ante la petición.

"- Detesto estos lugares."

"- No, detestas no hacer nada - respondió sonriendo."

"- Has estado mucho aquí… deberías ir a tomar o comer algo. – murmuró tratando de fingir su preocupación."

Jun sonrió para su hermano aunque luego esta se fue apagando.

"- Ren… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó exactamente?"

El de cabellos violáceos miró el techo de la habitación con claro detenimiento.

"- Yo…"

Se interrumpió al escuchar como llamaban a la puerta y esta comenzaba a abrirse.

"- Siento si me tarde…- la peli rosa se detuvo al mirar como ambos hermanos Tao le observaban, uno desde la camilla y la otra desde la silla."

Si aquel era un momento para gritar, ese era este. Sin embargo una inmensa timidez la embargó.

"- Yo…"

"- Yo ya me iba – exclamó Jun con mucha energía al ponerse de pie – estaba por ir a tomar algo. – exclamó sin dejar lugar a que Tamao respondiese. Notando que Ren no parecía perder de vista a la peli rosa – que bueno, has llegado justo a tiempo."

"- Pero…"

Tamao siguió sonriendo hasta salir y cerrar la puerta.

La joven miró la puerta y luego se volvió a un Ren quien le observaba sin emoción alguna.

Tamao le miró como si fuese la primera vez. Su rostro tenía leve rasguños y sus brazos estaban casi completamente vendados.

Sus ojos comenzaban a ablandarse y comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

"- ¡No es lastima lo que deseo! – dijo con algo de molestia al notarla así."

Tamao al contrario de lo que Ren esperaba, no pudo evitar sonreír, acercándose a él hasta abrazarlo.

"- ¡Tonto!Eres el único tonto que confunde alivio con lástima! – dijo en medio de sus lagrimas."

Ren no pudo evitar llevarse una sorpresa. Claramente sentía dolor por el peso de la joven pero no le importó.

Comenzó a responder el gesto mientras acariciaba la espalda de la joven en un intento de calmarla.

"- Estoy bien… solo fue un…"

"- ¿Accidente? – Preguntó al separar su cabeza del pecho de él – ¡ha sido tu culpa¡Eres un tonto!- exclamó con una molestia que no se dejaba ver a la perfección por sus lagrimas."

Tamao seguía hablando sobre su falta de control, era como si se había dispuesto a sacarle en cara cada defecto, lo cual, Ren intentó tomar medidas.

"- Deseas que te calle enserio ¿no es así? – preguntó tras reclinarse más, atrayendo a la joven hacía sí al tomar sus labios."

Al principió notó la resistencia de la joven para luego tenerla donde quería.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no la tocaba. Se había quebrado la cabeza pensando en maneras de acercársele ahora que de seguro estarían incómodos viéndose de nuevo, pero ella le había dado todo en bandeja de plata.

Y él por supuesto no desaprovecharía nada.

La besaba con tanta suavidad que sin darse cuenta ella ya tenía los brazos en el cuello del joven al querer profundizar más el contacto.

Escucharon de pronto que tocaban la puerta y aquello los hizo volver en sí y separase.

Tamao le miró son sorpresa y vergüenza al saber que por poco y estaba completamente sobre él.

No se atrevió a decir nada por la vergüenza y se apartó justo en el momento que entraba una enfermera.

Ella se quedó callada mientras aquella mujer le administraba los medicamentos a un terco Ren.

"- Es por su bien- repitió la enfermera por decima vez."

"- Ya estoy bien – le miró furioso asustándola de inmediato."

"- Ren – llamó la peli rosa para luego mirar a la enfermera – disculpe a mi esposo, suele ser… un poco quisquilloso con todo esto."

"- Vaya… - murmuró la enfermera – es casado. Es apuesto pero… - se sonrojó al saber que estaba hablando de más – bueno espero se tome estas medicinas señor Tao."

"- Le gustas, pero te tienen miedo – exclamó la peli rosa cuando la mujer se hubo ido.- no deberías hacerlo."

". Bueno, entonces coqueteare a cada mujer que vea."

"- T-Tampoco he dicho eso – dijo con más énfasis del que quería."

"- Soy yo, o ¿por ello actuaste como toda una esposa?"

Supo que aun sin verlo, él estaba sonriendo pero un quejido la distrajo de todo.

"- ¿Te duele mucho? – preguntó acercándose."

"- No... demasiado… - murmuró con dificultad aclarando de duda a Tamao."

"- Debes tomar esto… -señaló los medicamentos."

"- No creerás que enserio me tomare eso – respondió desafiante."

Tamao se vio metida en una discusión que trataba sobre el bienestar del Tao. Se sorprendió como podían entablar esa extraña discusión sabiendo que habían tantos problemas de por medio.

Pasaron varios minutos en los cuales intentó convencerle hasta que una idea final se le ocurrió.

"- Ren… por favor…- comenzó con ojos fingidamente llorosos alertando de inmediato a Ren quien se tensó."

"- Lo tomare, lo tomare – repitió – solo… no hagas eso."

Al verlo tomar, sonrió y le miró con gratitud.

"- No soportas ver a una mujer llorar – respondió cuando inconscientemente tomaba su mano – esto puede servir – bromeó un poco."

"-No quieres darte cuenta ¿verdad?… - respondió Ren al dejar el vaso y cerrar sus ojos – a quien no soporto ver llorar, es a ti."

Tamao se sonrojó por las palabras. Él no la observaba en esos momentos pero pudo apreciar todo el peso de aquello.

"- Ren…"

"- Ya estoy, bien. Puedes irte - dijo y se arrepintió de inmediato. No quería que se marchara pero… tampoco deseaba que se quedase ahí por obligación."

"- Pero… es que debo hacerlo… - respondió ella ganándose una mirada furiosa de Ren.- me refiero a que quiero, hacerlo… - se corrigió rápido."

"- Quieres decir ¿Por qué aun estamos casados?- preguntó."

"- ¿Lo sabías?"

"- Lo supe por una llamada de Usui."

"- Ren… - murmuró preocupada – él… ¿no te hizo esto verdad?"

Él la miró con suspicacia.

"- Eso no es tu problema – respondió esperando que su respuesta diera la reacción correcta."

"- No digas eso... tengo que saberlo…"

"- No, no tienes."

"- ¡Ren! – le llamó al fin."

"- Entonces dime ¿Por qué te marchaste con él y no te casaste?"

"- …Yo… Ren…"

"- Anda responde ¡Maldita sea! – dijo ya furioso."

"- ¡Lo hice por tu bien, no lo entenderías!"

"- ¡Solo comprendo que mi esposa no confía en que pueda defenderme! – le gritó."

"- ¡No, no puedes! – contraatacó ella al borde de las lagrimas."

"- Perfecto – exclamó suspicaz sin bajar la voz – ahora quieres llorar ¡Adelante, por mi puedes…! – se detuvo al saber que en serio comenzaba a derramar lagrimas – no, espera, no hagas eso."

"- ¡¿Hacer qué?! – preguntó molesta y al mismo tiempo sollozando."

Ren se acercó un poco más al moverse de su cama y colocó una mano en su cabeza.

"- No llores, yo… deberías haberme dicho todo esto desde un comienzo – dijo al calmar el tono de su voz."

Tamao comenzó a secar sus lágrimas al sentir aquel tono cariñoso. Cuanto lo había extrañado, inclusive había extrañado todas esas discusiones.

"- ¿Cómo te enteraste? – preguntó con una voz débil."

Ren no respondió a ello, más bien se limitó a pasar su mano desde los cabellos de la joven hasta su mejilla y labios.

"- Te extraño… - murmuró la joven en un lapso al percibir las caricias."

Ambos quedaron sorprendidos ante la confesión.

Tamao comenzó a desviar su mirada. ¿Cómo podía haber dicho eso¿Cómo después de cómo se había ido?

"- Demuéstralo – fue la respuesta que la dejo sin habla – vuelve conmigo y demuestra que puedes confiar en mí."

* * *

_**Continuara…**__**

* * *

**_

_**N/A: No, esto no es el final. **__**Hehehe**__** actualizo porque aquí van 16 **__**paginas**__** y el capitulo iba a la mitad. Además que aun no lo termino. Por eso lo he separado (por eso y por varias amenazas)**_

_**Disculpen la tardanza, en serio y agradezco a todo aquel que lee mis locuras**__**. He tenido muchos problemas y uno que otro asunto personal. **_

_**Quería poner de una sola vez el **__**cap**__** (que creo que tendría unas 35 **__**paginas**__** XD) pero era muy largo. Y debido a (como dije) amenazas hermosas. Dejo aquí este adelantito del final.**_

_**Cuídense, y agradezco a todo aquel que lee. **__**Hehehe**__**. Hoy si hasta luego porque a mas tardar esta semana termino al fin el **__**cap**__** que me tarde dos meses en realizar (eso **__**si**__** que es triste XD)**_

_**Hasta luego.**_


	35. Una incoherente situación

_**(n/a: el cap. es dedicado a mi amiga violet. Espero te guste chica y que tus problemas se arreglen pronto amiga.)**_

* * *

_**Incoherente corazón.**_

_Cáp.35: Una incoherente situación._

* * *

Tamao se espantó ante el ofrecimiento.

"-¡No puedo!"

"- ¿En serio te fuiste por protegerme? O ¿todo lo que me dijiste ese día fue enserio? – preguntó con seriedad."

"_Nada es verdad" _gritaba su corazón, pero debía callarlo.

"- E-es verdad… - murmuró sin querer mirarlo a los ojos."

"- No, esta vez no. La vez anterior lo deje pasar por estupidez pero ahora… no te creo tan fácilmente. Contéstame enserio."

Tamao se sintió indefensa cuando él la obligaba a mirarlo al tomarla del mentón. ¿Cómo podía seguir mintiendo cuando todo en ella gritaba que deseaba aceptar?

"- Yo…."

"- ¿Tu qué?- sonrió Ren sabiendo con interior alivio que todo estaba en lo correcto, ella no pensaba aquellas cosas, y solo deseaba protegerlo. Ahora solo debía hacer que ella lo confesase."

"- Ren… - suplicó con la mirada."

"- Hace un momento afirmaste que lo hacías por mi bien. ¿No podrías repetirlo? – sonrió con arrogancia."

"- Yo no quise decir… - se sonrojó ante el recuerdo."

"- Vamos… cariño – repitió el apelativo al bajar la voz y recordarle a la peli rosa como había murmurado esa palabra varias veces mientras lo creía inconsciente – mírame y dime que me vaya al demonio o mejor aún, finge que no soportas que te toque."

Tamao se sonrojó a gran medida. Estaba perdiendo terreno y temía aquello.

Su ayuda vino en cuanto Yoh hizo aparición sin tocar siquiera en la habitación.

"- ¿Interrumpo algo? – preguntó al ver la mano de Ren sujetando el rostro de su hermana."

"- ¿Quieres que te lo dibuje? – preguntó Ren soltando de mala gana a la peli rosa."

"- Esa sí que es buena señal – sonrió el castaño al notar la mirada agradecida de su hermanastra.- pareces estar mejor."

"- Claro que lo estoy – dijo mas seguro aunque tanto Tamao como Yoh pudieron notar el esfuerzo que hacía al mover su cuerpo."

Era extraño como hacía segundos parecía manejar bien su cuerpo al acorralarla, pensó ella con curiosidad. 

Tamao pudo notar la mejoría de Ren con cada día de visita al hospital. Estaba el suficiente tiempo con él, dejando la puerta de la habitación abierta y sintiendo de vez en cuando la mirada especuladora del Tao. Este aun se negaba a hablar seriamente de su accidente dejando más preocupada a la joven.

Se daba cuenta de cómo él asustaba al personal y como parecía calmarse cuando ella estaba cerca. Pero… en ocasiones como aquella, Ren Tao exageraba.

"- ¿Exagerar? – preguntó Ren inocentemente al estar sentado sobre la camilla."

"- Si,… exageras – exclamó Tamao al cruzarse de brazos en una graciosa y enfadada pose."

"- Ah… - una leve sonrisa se dibujo en él – te refieres a la enfermera que me ayuda."

Esa "ayuda" como la llamaba Ren no eran más que coqueteos de una atractiva enfermera de cabellera rojiza. Le colmaba de atenciones y Ren no parecía desagradarle; al contrario, se dejaba ayudar demasiado.

Tamao no pudo evitar volver a pensar aquello cuando la enfermera volvió a hacer aparición obligándola a ponerse de pie.

"- Por cierto – comentó Ren cuando detuvo a la peli rosa tomándola del brazo – le presenté a mi esposa ¿no es así?"

"- ¿Esposa? – Preguntó la mujer sorprendida – la verdad… pensé que era…su hermana menor."

Ren desvió su mirada divertida al mirar el rostro de Tamao.

"- Soy su esposa – reitero con calma aunque deseando que aquello cansara a la atractiva mujer."

"- Si, bueno, siga con sus medicamentos – se limitó a sonreírle a Ren – si necesita algo no dude en llamarme- se apresuró hasta salir de la habitación."

"- Vaya que hay personas persistentes… - murmuró Ren."

"- ¡Aun parecía coquetearte! – exclamó sin creerlo."

"- Por eso lo dije."

"- ¿S-Saldrás pronto de aquí no es así?- preguntó apenada al querer ocultar sus verdaderas intenciones. Ya no deseaba que aquella mujer le coquetease."

Ren la miró de reojo y luego respondió

"- Claro que sí. No entiendo porque insisten en que me quede."

"- Tenías muchos huesos rotos y tuvieron que hacer varias cirugías – explicó Tamao como si Ren no comprendiese la magnitud de su accidente."

"- Has dicho firmemente que eras mi esposa – murmuró al cambiar de tema."

"- Lo-Lo dije para…"

"- No te estoy pidiendo explicaciones – dijo con seriedad, terminando así aquella conversación."

Se encogió de hombros no sin antes quejarse al reclinarse en la camilla.

* * *

Como era de esperarse. La "insistencia" que tenía Ren en salir de ahí, le obligaron a darle de alta antes de tiempo.

Tamao miraba impresionada a su hermano cuando este había cambiado el rumbo del auto.

"- Si ya no está ahí…"

"- Exacto – se encogió de hombros – vamos a hacerle una visita a su hogar."

"- E-Espera por favor – pidió la joven tensándose."

"- Ren enojó mucho al personal. ¿Sabías que una de las enfermeras se ofreció para ayudarlo en casa?"

"- ¿Una de las enfermeras?"

"- Si, creo que debiste haberla visto. Es una mujer peli roja."

"- No lo sabía… - murmuró la joven desviando la mirada – y… ¿él aceptó?"

"- No lo sé- respondió Yoh sin darle mucha importancia."

Tamao se calló luego de eso, sorprendiendo mucho al hombre a su lado.

"- Pensé que seguirías insistiendo."

"- ¿Insistir?"

"- Si, sobre no ir a visitarlo."

"- Q-Quiero verlo… - murmuró sonrojada haciendo creer a Yoh erróneamente que se avergonzaba por admitir abiertamente aquello, pero, lo que no se daba cuenta es que Tamao sentía una punzada de celos al imaginarse a aquella mujer cuidando tan "cariñosamente" a su esposo."

Cuando al fin llegaron. Jun les recibió cordialmente ayudando a Tamao al sentirse extraña de nuevo en aquel hogar.

"- Bienvenida – le susurró Jun de manera enigmática cuando la empujo hacía la habitación de Ren."

"- Espera… creí que alguien mas iría a verlo antes que yo."

"- ¿Estas bromeando? – preguntó Jun sonriendo sin dejar de empujarla – es a ti a quien desea ver."

Era extraño estar ahí nuevamente, se dijo, y más cuando recordaba cómo había salido de aquella casa.

La joven se colocó frente a la habitación siendo despedida por una sonriente Jun. Abrió la puerta y le encontró reclinado sobre unas almohadas mientras parecía leer algo.

"- Hola… - exclamó por lo bajo mirando levemente hacia los lados."

"- Te han comentado sobre la enfermera ¿no? – Preguntó tras un suspiro – ella no está aquí, me negué a la oferta – exclamó como bienvenida."

"- Yo…no buscaba eso – dijo al cerrar la puerta – a-además... deberías haber aceptado…"

"- No mientas – cerró el libro que tenía entre sus manos – estas feliz porque no acepte."

Tamao se sonrojó. Aquello no era más que la verdad.

Ren permaneció en silencio solo hasta que ella se acerco. Cuando se colocó a su lado en la cama.

"- ¿Te ha dolido mucho?"

"- Me ha dolido muy poco. Creo que nadie del hospital quería darme la razón. Yo puedo sanar muy rápido."

"- Aun así es normal que estuvieran preocupados… ese accidente… - la joven le miró a los ojos – Ren…- murmuró suplicante por una explicación."

"- Usui no fue el causante – respondió cortante – estaba pensando en otra cosa y me distraje del camino."

"- Eso…"

"- Es la verdad – exclamó."

"- No creo que te distraigas tan fácilmente – murmuró ella."

"- Pues hay algo que me hace perder la cabeza y créeme que la despistada eres tu – dijo al mirar al frente – ¿cuánto tiempo te quedaras? – preguntó cambiando el tema."

"- No… pareces muy cómodo a mi lado – dijo deseando que la respuesta no fuese afirmativa."

"- Eso puedo cuestionártelo a ti – fue su única respuesta."

Tamao guardo silencio hasta que aquello se le hizo insoportable.

"- ¿Has comido algo?"

"- La verdad es que no he tenido apetito – respondió para luego deslizar su mirada en ella – estas muy pálida – murmuró."

"- Yo estoy bien – dijo al pararse rápidamente y marearse un poco."

Notó como Ren fruncía el ceño, asustándola. Días después que su madre hablase con ella, pudo chequear su estado de salud esperando que solo fuese un resfrío lo cual, salió negativo. Ahora solo deseaba que Ren no se diese cuenta de su verdadero estado.

"- No has comido, es lo más seguro – dijo con lo cual hizo suspirar a Tamao de alivio."

"- S-Si… es mejor que baje por algo – exclamó rehuyendo su mirada."

"- ¿Te ocurre algo? – le preguntó justo cuando estaba por salir – te notó mucho más tensa."

Tamao sonrió forzosamente y negó con su cabeza justo al salir y cerrar la puerta tras de sí. 

¿Qué si le pasaba algo, se preguntó mentalmente al analizar lo que había sucedido en los días en que había ido a visitar a Ren.

¿Qué era lo que haría ahora?

"- ¿Tamao? – preguntó una voz que pudo reconocer como la de Jun.- ¿estás bien?"

"- Si… - respondió no muy convincente- solo estoy algo cansada."

"- Tamao… - murmuró la joven preocupada – tu…"

"-N-Necesito sentarme – pidió un poco más pálida."

"- Claro – dijo al tomarla de los hombros – ven – le empujo hasta una habitación continua."

En cuanto camino, la peli rosa no pudo resistirlo más y se apresuró al baño.

Jun suspiró al verla así y sonrió al acercarle un paño limpio al rostro.

"- Ya lo notaba extraño – murmuró."

"- Lo-Lo siento… yo…"

"- Tamao – sonrió con ternura – durante estos últimos tres días has estado distante. Supuse que era por todo los problemas al igual que tu estado pero…- la mujer sonrió con amor maternal – recuerdo esos síntomas - ¿ya sabes lo que te sucede?"

"- Y-Yo… si, lo sé- dijo cabizbaja al tomar asiento en la cama aun con el paño en su rostro – cuando Ren estaba aun en el hospital fui a cerciorarme… pero… no creí que te dieras cuenta."

"- Yo noté tu primer embarazo ¿lo recuerdas?"

Si, Tamao lo recordó demasiado bien, demostrando su tristeza.

"- Lo siento – se acercó Jun – pero… ahora es maravilloso lo que te ocurre."

"- ¿Ahora? – preguntó desolada."

"- Si, porque ahora…"

"-¡No, ahora no es el momento!– exclamó sintiendo como lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas – lo siento, no sé que me pasa."

"- Solo estas sensible, es muy común en tu estado."

Tamao intentó sonreírle pero al final se echó a llorar nuevamente.

* * *

Ren miró por última vez el reloj de pie en la habitación. Era extraño que Tamao no volviese cuando había pasado tanto tiempo.

"- Demonios…- murmuró al suspirar y llevar una mano a sus cabellos. Solo era un estúpido se dijo, uno que necesitaba sentir cerca a aquella mujer para estar tranquilo."

"- ¿Puedo pasar? – se escuchó la voz de Yoh desde el otro lado de la puerta."

"- Pensé que entrabas sin llamar – exclamó Ren cuando vio que el castaño entraba sonriente a la habitación."

"- Pensé que sería inoportuno como la veces en el hospital…- sonrió provocando en Ren un suspiro molesto. Yoh miró los extremos de la habitación - ¿Tamao no está contigo?"

"- Se supone que había bajado – dijo al sentarse mejor en la cama."

"- Que extraño, se supone que… - calló al notar que Ren estaba por ponerse de pie - ¿Qué haces?"

"- Quiero caminar un poco."

"- No, no iras a buscarla – exclamó el Asakura sonriendo."

"- ¡No he dicho eso!"

"- Pero estoy seguro que lo harías – siguió con su sonrisa haciendo enfurecer mas a Ren."

"- Creo que si es… - se escuchó acompañada de otro comentario femenino - ¿pasa algo? – preguntó Jun junto a Tamao quien cargaba una bandeja."

Ambos jóvenes las observaron, logrando así que Ren suspirase aliviado y volviese a su posición anterior.

"- ¿No quieres caminar? – preguntó Yoh."

"- Ya cállate – susurró avergonzado."

"- ¿Qué ocurre aquí? – preguntó Jun extrañada."

"- Ren deseaba…"

"- Nada, solo quería estirarme – contradijo Ren ruborizándose levemente al saber que Yoh le sonreía tratando de contener una carcajada."

"- Y bien¿Dónde han estado? – preguntó el castaño tras mirarlas."

"- Bu-bueno…"

"- Preparando esto. Tamao decidió prepararle algo a Ren – sonrió Jun."

Ren les miró con suspicacia. Conocía bien a su hermana y por supuesto a su esposa. Algo le decía que no habían hecho solo la merienda.

Tamao pasó su atención desde Jun y encontrándose con la mirada de Ren. No pudo evitar sonrojarse al pensar en aquel secreto que guardaba.

Ren percibió que ella huía de él y pudo comprobarlo en los días que le siguieron. 

Él estaba recuperándose poco a poco y notaba que los cuidados de Tamao eran totalmente impersonales. Ren no mencionó nada de aquello, más bien pareció acomodarse al extraño trato entre ellos.

Él no hablaba mucho y ella parecía evitarlo ¿Qué mas prueba quería?

"- No creo que sea necesario seguir con vendajes – exclamó Ren unos días después, sin mirarla a los ojos, solamente apartó su mano del contacto de ella."

Tamao sonrió fingidamente. Ya había notado que él había dejado de insistir haciéndola pensar que se había arrepentido de pedirle que volviese.

"_¿No era eso lo que deseabas?"_

Se escuchó preguntar mentalmente. Aun así era decepcionante estar en aquel estado y no decir nada en lo absoluto.

"- Pareces estar muy enferma – murmuró Ren, sorprendiéndola al ser el primer signo de interés por ella desde hacía días."

"- No, claro que no. Quien debe preocuparse eres…"

"- Yo estoy bien ahora – respondió rápidamente – deja de poner pretextos."

"-¿Pretextos?"

"- ¿Crees acaso que no me doy cuenta como me evitas? –preguntó con furia retenida al ponerse de pie."

Permanecía en cama cuando ella le cuidaba. Maravillándose de su gentileza al tratarlo pero, se estaba hartando de querer acercarse a ella y esta le evitase solo incluyendo su salud como pretexto de su estadía.

"- E-Eso no es verdad."

"- No puedes ni mentir como se debe… - murmuró Ren al cruzarse de brazos."

"- A todos nos ha quedado esa opción últimamente."

"- ¿A qué te refieres?"

"- Tu tampoco has deseado hablar del accidente – murmuró al guardar algunos medicamentos en el botiquín que últimamente llevaba consigo a todas partes – y no he escuchado nada de… - calló al mirar el ceño fruncido de Ren."

"- Adelante, menciónalo pero puedo repetirte que lo que haya pasado ya no te concierne."

Tamao suspiró exhausta de tener esa discusión tantas veces. Se puso de pie y le miró con cansancio al pasar a su lado pero, en aquel instante se tambaleo haciendo que Ren actuase rápidamente.

"- Pero¿Qué ocurre contigo! – preguntó al fin, sin esconder aquella preocupación al verla pálida."

La sostenía ahora de los hombros y notó que ella intentaba negar aun su estado de salud.

"- No estás bien, no importa lo que digas – murmuró al tomarla en brazos y depositarla en la cama. Sentándose a su lado."

"- Estoy bien – intentó desviar la mirada – solo… es un poco de cansancio y…"

"-¿Por qué huyes de mi¿Por qué no quieres decirme que te ocurre? – preguntó con reproche y preocupación."

Tamao no pudo evitar sentirse mal al imaginarse las erróneas ideas de él en cuanto a su insistente intento de evitarlo.

"- No puedo… - le murmuró cuando elevó su mano y la puso contra la mejilla de él."

"- Maldita sea – masculló molesto al dirigirse al baño."

"- Ren – le llamó esta."

"- Solo voy por un paño frio – dijo al hacer la acción y volver con este."

"- Estoy bien – exclamó al notar que él colocaba el paño en su frente."

Efectivamente Ren podía ver que el color volvía a sus mejillas pero, no se fiaba de nada.

"- No… hay algo diferente – murmuró pensativo al recorrer el cuerpo de la joven."

Tamao se puso alerta. No podía ser que Ren estuviese notando algo en ella. Los cambios eran muy leves, no creía que Ren fuese tan observador.

"- Pero… - continuo – no sé qué es exactamente."

"- Ren, yo no…"

"- ¡Ren! – escucharon la voz de Jun acercándose."

El mencionado se puso de pie rápidamente al igual que Tamao.

"-Mejor es que descanses."

"- Estoy mejor – repitió – además Jun se escucha bastante angustiada."

Ren había notado aquel tono y salió de la habitación encontrándose con una Jun agitada y con ojos de preocupación.

"- Ren… tenemos visitas."

Tamao no entendió a que se estaban refiriendo hasta que bajó las escaleras junto a ellos.

Ren se notaba mas furioso que de costumbre, pudo saber por qué y fue al conocer la identidad de un sujeto con traje que les esperaba en la sala.

"- Él es…- preguntó Tamao al acercarse a Yoh discretamente."

"- Parece que Horo Horo quiere hablar con Ren y a mandado a alguien por él."

"- Pero… ¿él no es el responsable? – preguntó sorprendida."

"-No lo sé a ciencia cierta pero lo más sensato es que Ren rehusase la invitación."

Si, se dijo Tamao, aquello era lo más sensato sin embargo; Ren no lo era del todo.

"- Ren, no es bueno que vayas – habló su hermana al verlo con la intención de partir."

"- Tú eras la que menos creía que Usui fuese el responsable del accidente ¿Cuál es tu temor?"

Jun permaneció callada y le miró con preocupación.

"- Volveré pronto – se limitó a responder él."

Yoh también intentó persuadirlo pero este se negó. Miró a Tamao pensando que ella le pediría pero, ninguna palabra salió de ella, más bien desviaba su mirada.

"- No te preocupes – murmuró Ren con ironía al pasar a su lado – no me esperaba otra reacción."

Tamao se sintió dolida y no hizo más que mirarlo salir.

"- Anda, ve a despedirte – le animó Jun al verla dudar."

"- Pero…"

"- Me sorprende que te hayas quedado callada al saber a dónde se dirige- le dijo Jun suspirando – es mejor que vayas por lo menos a despedirte."

Tamao se puso nerviosa pero al final sus pies respondieron por ella al salir y acercarse rápidamente al auto en el cual Ren estaba por abordar.

"- Ren… yo, tu no deberías… - no supo que decir, solo deseaba hacer que se quedara pero no estaba segura si él accedería."

Ren le miró de reojo y suspiró.

"- Volveré pronto – dijo al girarse nuevamente y abrir la puerta trasera del auto."

Tamao miró espantada como el hombre que había llegado a la mansión, subía al auto y que pronto lo pondría en marcha.

"- Ren¿él no tuvo nada que ver con lo que te sucedió? – preguntó preocupada."

"- No es el momento para hacer esas preguntas – respondió – volveré en cuanto pueda."

"- Ren Tao – le llamó Tamao mas decidida – debes responderme a eso antes de irte."

Ren se giró a ella. Parecía más preocupada que de costumbre ¿es que acaso pensaba que no podía defenderse de Usui?

"- Adiós – murmuró al intentar ingresar al auto pero, se detuvo en seco al analizar lo que la joven había casi gritado en medio de un pequeño discurso - ¿Qué…has dicho?"

"- ¡Estoy embarazada! – repitió muy roja."

Ren permaneció inmóvil, mirándola de hito a hito. Ahora comprendía aquellos leves cambios, aquellos cambios que los había notado la primera vez pero debido a su estupidez no supo interpretar ni mucho menos apreciar.

"- ¿Es por ello que muestras todos esos síntomas?"

"- Si… - respondió apenada al mirar sus manos aun aferradas a la camisa oscura de Ren."

"- ¿Cuánto tiempo?"

"- ¿Cuánto tiempo? – Repitió sin saber cómo actuar sabiendo que la respuesta no le agradaría a Ren –… casi seis semanas…"

"- Maldita sea – se giró molesto – vaya forma de decirlo ¿es que no pensabas hacerlo?"

·- No me has dejado otra opción – respondió.- Solo… Solo cuídate, ya tienes una responsabilidad mas – exclamó tratando de tener el efecto deseado."

"- ¡Oh, sí, claro que volveré y tendremos una gran charla! – exclamó furioso."

Tamao sonrió con alivio al verlo tan decidido. Ahora estaba segura que volvería con bien.

"- Esta bien – sonrió la joven."

Ren le miró más molesto pero al murmurar cosas de ella, la acercó sin consentimiento al tomarla del cuello y la besó en un instante para luego separarse.

"- Eres una persona de lo mas exasperante – pudo escuchar ella antes de que él enserio tomase el auto y cerrase la puerta tras de sí – si no mal recuerdo… aquel día fue la última vez – murmuró."

Tamao se sonrojó aun más. Sabia de que "ultima vez" hablaba. Se refería a la vez que estuvieron juntos.

Desvió la mirada cuando Ren la recorría con su mirada calma; queriendo así no delatar el placer que le causaba que hiciese aquello.

Él se giró y no miró atrás pero, ella no pudo apartar la vista del auto hasta que este se hubo ido. Le parecía la forma más extraña de actuar bajo una noticia como aquella pero estaba segura que ese asunto no había terminado. Por la mirada de reproche de su esposo, sabía que hablarían mucho.

"- Vaya escándalo – escuchó y pudo darse cuenta hasta se momento de Jun y su hermano – ahora, todo sabrán que estas embarazada – sonrió Jun al recordar el grito de la peli rosa."

"- Es que… él no entraba en razón y pues…– trató de explicarse apenada."

"- No te preocupes, creo que esta vez pensara dos veces las cosas antes de hacerlas – sonrió Yoh al ver el camino por donde el Tao se había marchado."

* * *

A Ren parecía dibujársele involuntariamente una sonrisa. ¿Era posible que su esposa fuese una persona ciega, con aquella noticia le estaba dando la oportunidad de poder retenerla a su lado pero, había algo que no le terminaba de gustar.

Si no hubiese sido por la invitación de Usui, no hubiese sido probable que ella lo mencionase.

"- Grave error – murmuró pensando en lo que haría cuando la volviese a ver."

Tras luego de pensar aquello, volvió su vista al frente. Ahora tenía que limitarse a pensar en lo que Usui planeaba con desear verlo personalmente.

Su ceño se frunció al pisar su territorio. El hombre le indico donde pasar por aquella enorme casa hasta encontrarlo en un salón.

". Cuanto tiempo – murmuró Usui sin atisbo de bienvenida."

"- si… - se limitó a murmurar mirando alrededor."

"- ¿Miedo?"

"- ¿A ti? – preguntó arrogante – si desearas matarme dudo mucho que fuese en un lugar tan obvio como tu hogar."

"- Creo que tienes razón – exclamó al pasearse por una estantería de libros- Supe de un accidente… y por tu forma de caminar es obvio que no saliste muy ileso del todo aparentó distraerse con algo."

"- Parece que todos sospecharon de ti."

"- ¿No crees que sospecharían de ti también? – Preguntó – es bien sabido que nos odiamos."

"- Si, eso es bien sabido – le miró desafiante."

"- Parece que te descontrolaste en nuestra última conversación – sonrió - ¿tanto así que has decidió romper el trato que tengo con Tamao¿Por eso ese día ibas por ella?"

"- No vuelvas a amenazarla – murmuró con peligrosa calma – te dije ese día que podías hacer lo que te plazca mientras no la metieses en esto."

"- Te descontrolaste cuando supiste sobre lo que había hecho Tamao por defenderte¿acaso estabas furioso que no confiase en ti?"

"- ¿Qué quieres?"

"- No lo entiendes ¿no es así? – Preguntó tras un suspiro – si te toco un solo cabello esa mujer no solo sufriría sino que sería capaz de venir por mi cabeza."

Ren alzó una ceja dubitativo.

"- Digamos que la razón por la que sigues vivo es tu esposa."

"- Si… aun es mi esposa – le miró furioso."

"- Debes admitir que te estaba matando poco a poco – murmuró al mirar al frente con cierto vacío en los ojos – se puede matar a alguien sin atravesarlo con algo, más bien solo debes quitarle lo que más quiere."

"- Si, créeme que sé lo que te han arrebatado – murmuró Ren en tono burlista haciendo que Horo le mandase una mirada de advertencia."

"- Ten cuidado con lo que dices."

"- ¿Qué es lo que te molesta, todo mundo sabía lo que ocultaban tú y tu hermana– soltó Ren – pero en un intento de negarlo la apartaste y luego me culpas de su muerte."

Horo comenzaba a hartarse y se acercó hasta mirarlo con verdadero rencor.

Ren no le perdió de vista pero de algo estaba seguro. Si algo le ocurría a Tamao, estaría igual de furioso.

"- ¿Qué es lo que deseas para que la dejes en paz?"

"- ¿Lo que quiero? – preguntó sonriendo con clara molestia – tu familia me la quito, lo que desearía es tu cabeza, solo tu cabeza."

"- Pensé que querrías la de toda mi familia."

"- No meteré a tu hermana en esto – fue su única respuesta haciendo que Ren le mirase con mas especulación."

"- ¿Entonces? – preguntó Ren impaciente."

"- A menos que encontrase algo mejor que quitarte la vida, solo quiero que te alejes de ella y luego encontraré la forma de pedir mi pago."

"- Estaría sacrificando tiempo – exclamó Ren molesto – Tamao,… mi esposa está embarazada."

Ren puso notar que el peli azul se tensaba más de la cuenta.

"- Felicidades – murmuró fingiendo hacer un brindis al levantar su mano – ahora sabrás que se siente que la aparten de tu lado sabiendo que tendrá un hijo tuyo."

El Tao no ocultó su sorpresa ante lo que acababa de confesar Usui. Por toda la zona era bien sabido que ambos hermanos Usui se miraban con algo más de amor fraternal.

"- ¿Tu hermana estaba...?"

Ren no concluyó al ver la mirada vacía del Usui. Analizó por un momento aquella situación.

Se giró y decidió irse.

"- ¿A dónde crees que vas? – Preguntó Horo molesto – aun no hemos terminado."

"- Yo creo que si – dijo al mirarlo de reojo – por el pecado de mi familia sacrificare tiempo – respondió sorprendiendo al peli azul- pero cuando encuentre la forma de pagarte, Tamao es mía."

Y sin esperar respuesta alguna se marchó de ahí.

Horo presionó su puño molesto ¿Qué se creía Ren Tao¿Qué cambiaria de parecer solo por aquellas palabras?

Pues bien, se dijo, mientras lo hiciese sufrir de la misma forma, él estaría completamente feliz.

Horo Horo se acercó a la estantería de libros y pudo mirar en un extremo una fotografía de una joven hermosa de cabellos azulados.

"- Lo nuestro era prohibido… - murmuró con pesar – pero aun así… - inclinó su cabeza y sonrió tristemente. Estaba seguro que si el Tao amaba a esa mujer tanto como decía, a pesar de sus amenazas trataría de verla – porque… ¿acaso no era lo que hacíamos nosotros? – preguntó para luego permanecer en un triste silencio y mirar por última vez aquella fotografía."

* * *

"- He visto pasar los días… hemos estado en esta situación desde entonces- murmuró Tamao mirando el patio sentada en una silla de jardín."

"- Señorita – exclamó la mujer de la servidumbre a su lado – no sabía… perdone por preguntar."

"- No debe preocuparse – sonrió la peli rosa para luego hacer un gesto de molestia."

"- ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó al acercarse – el bebe es muy enérgico- sonrió al mirar el abultado vientre de la peli rosa – es natural, después de todo…"

Tamao rió por lo bajo al ver que aquella mujer comparaba la inquietud del bebe con la del padre.

"- Supongo que el día que le dijo de su embarazo se habría desmayado – sonrió."

"- No exactamente – murmuró la peli rosa rascando su cabeza – más bien se enfado mucho."

La mujer comenzó a reír al ver el rostro azorado de la joven.

Tamao recordaba perfectamente aquel día en el que Ren había regresado del hogar de los Usui.

"_- ¿No te ha ocurrido nada verdad¿él te ha lastimado? – había preguntado ella al mirarlo meticulosamente mientas él con toda seriedad la tomaba en brazos - ¡Ren!"_

"_- Tenemos que hablar."_

"_- Pero, has vuelto, déjame avisar a Jun e Yoh. Han estado preocupados – murmuró hasta ver una mirada furiosa en él."_

"_- Te aseguro que se les avisara, pero ahora necesitamos hablar y dejar en claro un par de cosas."_

"_- P-Pero ¿no puedes decirlo frente a ellos?"_

"_- Lo que tengo planeado luego de decirte un par de cosas no es precisamente un buen show."_

_Tamao se sonrojó completamente al entenderlo._

"_-¡R-Ren! – le llamó escandalizada con lo cual como respuesta solo recibió una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa – N-No podemos…"_

"_-¿Qué lo impide? – Preguntó – ahora no tengo tiempo de jugar a la indiferencia y tu tampoco lo harás – exigió."_

"_- Ren… yo no…"_

"_- Después de esto… tendré que abstenerme por un tiempo así que… tiene que durar lo suficiente – le miró con más seriedad haciéndola sonrojar."_

Tamao no comprendía que había ocurrido y por qué él de pronto decidía tocarla cuando antes se abstenía. Había sido como si no le hubiese importado nada más.

Luego supo la razón y no pudo evitar llorar al saber cuál era el destino de ambos.

Suspiró y miró al frente con nostalgia.

"- Señorita – preguntó la mujer – ¿esperará aquí su visita?"

"- Siempre le espero aquí cuando viene – sonrió- y se que hoy vendrá, como lo hace cada semana."

* * *

"- Aun me sorprende que estés aquí – murmuró el hombre de cabellos azulados resignado, al ver como la joven frente a él tomaba una taza de té que acababan de colocar."

"- Pasas demasiado tiempo solo – sonrió la peli verde entregándole una de sus mejores sonrisas."

"- No querrás intervenir en los asuntos de tu hermano ¿no es así?"

"- ¿Serviría de algo? – preguntó aun sentada frente a él."

"- No – dijo firmemente al cruzarse de brazos."

"- Entonces ¿Por qué crees que gastaría mi tiempo en algo tan poco productivo?"

Horo Horo calló después de eso. Aquella mujer ya llevaba más de tres días visitándolo y aunque no lo admitiese, le parecía muy agradable, tal vez demasiado.

Tomó té y comenzó a toser al sorprenderse por el pensamiento.

"- ¿Sucede algo? – pregunto la elegante mujer."

"- Nada importante – desvió su mirada."

Jun asintió comenzando a decir cosas como que se alegraba que las barreras entre sus familias se bajaran un poco cuando aquello no era más que una idea suya.

"- ¿No te parece que es una buena señal que invites a la hermana de tu enemigo? – preguntó sonriendo."

"- Yo no te invite – murmuró haciendo que ella recordase el detalle y se echase a reír. Lo cierto era que nunca admitiría que la compañía de Jun era agradable. Era una Tao y como tal, deseaba distancia pero, aquello era algo que ella no comprendía en lo absoluto."

"- ¿No puedes admitir que la idea te agrada? – preguntó al dejar la taza a un lado y mirarlo con una mirada perezosa, aquellas que hacían que más de la mitad de la zona estuviesen locos por ella."

Horo no pudo evitar sonrojarse y seguir tomando el té de mala gana.

"- Me recuerdas mucho a Tamao – sonrió mientras aplaudía."

Este suspiró una última vez.

"- Adelante ¿no preguntaras? – preguntó ella con calma."

"- ¿Qué debo preguntar?"

Jun se reclinó en su asiento nuevamente y miró aquella taza de porcelana entre sus manos.

"- Tarde o temprano cambiaras de parecer – dijo al mirar el liquido con gesto pensativo."

El comentario pareció enfurecerlo pero Jun no se dejó intimidar. Dejó la taza en su lugar y comenzó a hablar de manera enérgica sobre algunos platillos y como siempre Horo Horo dejaba a un lado su temperamento y aparentaba no estarla escuchando aunque la verdad fuese otra.

* * *

"- ¿Aun está molesta? – preguntó Ren al mirar junto a él al castaño con una expresión de derrota."

"- Se enfado al saber que no podría pasar el tiempo suficiente con ella – sonrió cansado – nos hemos mudado pero… - rascó su mejilla con una sonrisa nerviosa."

"- Supongo que a su manera, espera pasar más tiempo contigo – respondió al darle una instrucción al conductor que iba frente a ellos."

"-¿Tamao aun no te deja conducir? – rió Yoh al ver al hombre frente a ellos."

Ren se cruzó de brazos y piernas. Negó con su cabeza y cerró sus ojos.

"- Me hizo prometer no hacerlo."

"- Es comprensible – dijo – pareces volverte loco cada vez que alguien te menciona que Tamao tiene algún malestar – rió – es como si esperas que el bebe nazca a solo cinco meses."

Ren suspiró y miró su reflejo por la ventana del auto.

"- Tu que puedas pasar tiempo con ella, deberías provecharlo – murmuró habiendo concluido toda conversación y dejando a un Yoh sorprendido."

Cuando el auto se detuvo. Yoh Asakura supo que habían llegado a la casa de su familia.

Tamao permanecía ahí desde aquel día en que ella y Ren tuvieron que separarse por una cuenta con los Usui. Se sorprendía al saber que Ren, a pesar de todo visitaba una vez por semana a la peli rosa e incluso preparaba supuestos encuentros accidentales con ella.

Aquella noticia parecía expandirse y Horo Horo se enfadaba cada vez que se daba cuenta de ello, lo más extraño es que no hacía nada.

Ren había mencionado en una ocasión que aquello se debía a que no era intencional algo que casi nadie creía y mucho menos Tamao, que aunque estuviese triste su rostro tomaba otro matiz al verle por lo que estaba dispuesta a esperar lo que fuese por estar de nuevo con él.

"- Esperar lo que fuese... – murmuró Yoh pensativo al ver desde lejos como Ren era recibido por su hermana con un cálida mirada mientras este aprovechaba la ocasión para besarla."

Yoh rió ante la escena y como era de esperarse, Ren pareció darse cuenta de su reacción y se sonrojó.

"- Joven¿no se quedara? – preguntó la mujer de la servidumbre que estaba siempre con Tamao."

Yoh la miró y luego miró a su hermana y a Ren.

"- Creo que es mejor dejarlos solos."

"- Pienso lo mismo – sonrió – ambos actúan como si fuesen novios forzados a no estar juntos – suspiró – y pensar que están casados."

Yoh rió por lo bajo debido a la ironía del asunto. Antes, Ren quería alejarse de Tamao y ahora no podía estar lejos de ella.

"- Una persona que ama es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, incluso esperar años –murmuró - ¿Ya se va? – preguntó al ver que el castaño giraba y decidía volver al auto."

"- Tengo que irme. Prometí a Anna llevarla de vacaciones solo los dos – sonrió."

"- Pero… cuando hablé con su madre y su abuela.."

"- Se enfadaran si me voy – sonrió – y mi abuela como siempre no dejara de hablar de la mala suerte que es tener a Ren en la casa."

"- Aun lo detesta – rió la mujer – es gracioso verlo pelear con una anciana y luego ver a la señorita Tamao tratando de tranquilizarlos."

Yoh echó un último vistazo al jardín. Ren tomaba del brazo a la peli rosa para hacerla caminar.

"- Con que eso era… - murmuró la mujer."

"- ¿Qué era?"

"- La señorita tiene que caminar por día, es una petición medica y justo ahora no dejó que yo la acompañara."

Yoh rió al saber que Tamao estaba esperando a Ren.

"- Se le mira muy feliz."

"- Ella solo quiere estar a su lado, es suficiente para hacerla feliz."

Yoh suspiró por una última vez y decidió marcharse.

"- Su madre mencionó que había cancelado su salida con la señorita Anna."

"- Bueno… - miró de reojo a su hermanastra y a Ren – se puede cambiar de parecer, después de todo hay que aprovechar el tiempo que se tiene."

La mujer no pudo comprender a que se refería y lo interpretó a su manera.

"-Espero que aproveche ya que si no – rió – su esposa es capaz de matarlo."

"- Créeme, ya he pensado una coartada para que eso no suceda – respondió y un escalofrío lo recorrió al pensar que eso tal vez no funcionaría."

La mujer lo despidió alegremente y decidió irse de ahí, después de todo a aquellos dos había que dejarlos disfrutar un poco de privacidad aunque fuese solo por un día.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

_**N/A: Bueno, aquí esta al fin, el final de este fic. **_

_**Me tarde porque he tenido muchísimas cosas que atender y problemas personales y cuando al final me quedaba tiempo me daba hueva XD**_

_**La verdad es que este fic desee con toda mi alma terminarlo trágico pero cuando escribí eso se me borro XD pero al final me ablande y decidí dejarlo intermedio además que explique cosas raras como incesto XD Dios! **_

_**Bueno la verdad es que son conceptos tan raros que quise ponerlo sin olvidar que en el fic he insinuado un Horo x Jun y en mis machotes ponía más cosas de ellos y al final me acobardaba XD pero al final me gusto mencionar algo mas sin olvidar que la idea de la pareja me gusto como para hacer continuación y explicar que el amargado de Horo cambia, aun así es lindo hehe.**_

_**Pero al final solo es suposición. Aunque si pasa se darán cuenta. Después de todo solo parejas imposibles me gustan.**_

_**Muchísimas gracias a las personas que siguieron la historia. Perdonen la tardanza en serio.**_

_**Izusu92:.:memes Asakura:..:hibari usui:..conchito:..monshy:.:thekamikazedemon:...:ady:.:mariale26:.:.tsuki chan:.:alchemit souma:.:.lettyevans9:.:palin:.:himeko:.:creepy:.:sora miyamo:.:melii.**_

_**Con esto me despido del este fic. Espero que haya sido de su agrado sino pues ahí tan las criticas.**_

_**Cuídense y espero…(que algunas de ustedes escriban un Ren x Tamao no he leído nadaaaa XD) espero que pasen felices vacaciones.**_

_**Hasta luego.**_


End file.
